Trouble Maker
by DiwarX
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang berandalan sekolah terseret kedalam hal-hal berbau supranatural secara tidak sengaja. Dan bagaimanakah cara dia menghadapi iblis betina yang selalu saja merecoki kehidupan sosialnya. New Arc Midsummer Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

Naruto © **Masasshi kisimoto**

High School DxD © **Ichie Ishibumi**

Trouble Maker © **DiwarX** :v

 **WARNING :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut),Gaje, dll (dan lainnya lupa) :v

 **-** **-o0{[ Berandalan ]}0o** **-**

Summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang berandalan sekolah terseret kedalam hal-hal berbau supranatural secara tidak sengaja. Dan bagaimanakah cara dia menghadapi iblis betina yang selalu saja merecoki kehidupan sosialnya.

.

Chapter 1

.

"I-itu Uzumaki!" Ucapan dari salah seorang siswa di disana membuat antrian yang semula berderet rapi menjadi kacau balau karena mendengar bahwa sang berandalan paling ditakuti di sekolah ini datang kekantin.

Mereka semua menatap sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang engah berjalan kearah tempat memesan makanan itu dengan tatapan takut dan resah. Mereka yang ada disana tidak ada lagi yang berniat mencari perkara dengan remaja berambut pirang itu, pasalnya dulu ada yang tidak terima dengan sikap sok jagoan dari Naruto, mencoba untuk mengeroyoknya sepulang sekolah. Namun semua anak yang mengeroyok Naruto harus berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit dengan luka yang tidak bisa dianggap ringan.

Semenjak saat itu sosok Uzumaki Naruto merupakan sosok paling ditakuti bagi para siswa maupun beberapa guru.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah meja pesanan, dia langsung mengambil sepotong roti melon dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, saat sang pemilik kantin yang ingin berteriak menayakan uang untuk roti tadi, sudah harus di kagetkan dengan sebuah uang koin yang terlempar kearahnya.

Dengan reflek seorang yang sudah sangat professional dibidang tangkap-menangkap uang, karena pada dasarnya kantin sekolah adalah zona perang yang sangat mengerikan pada saat jam istirahat, bibi pemilik kantin itu dapat menangkap uang yang diberikan Naruto dengan mudah.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto kini tengah berbaring diatas sebuah bangku yang berada di atap sekolah, ini memang telah menjadi kebiasaannya semenjak kelas satu. Dia bahkan mengabaikan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada yang datang mengganggu kedamaiannya yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan itu. "Entah kenapa langit terlihat begitu indah dari sini." Naruto berucap entah pada siapa sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan melewati wajahnya.

 **Baakk!**

"Menikmati hari indahmu ya Uzumaki-kun?" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, dan tak lupa kacamata kecil yang membingkai diwajahnya menutupi mata violet indah miliknya. Ya Sona Sitri sang ketua OSIS dari Kuoh Akademi itu tengah memergokinya yang sedang membolos di atap sekolah.

"Cih!" Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya dapat mendecih kesal.

"Kau tahu Uzumaki-kun, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mendapatimu sedang membolos. Jadi kau tahu konsekuensinyakan?!" Sona berucap sambil melangkah pelan kearah Naruto yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Mungkin ini dapat membuat mu jera Uzu-"

 **Bruummm!**

 **Bruummm!**

Ucapan dari Sona terpotong oleh suara raungan dari sepeda motor yang berasal dari halaman sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya di lapangan sekolah. Si pengendara motor itu terus saja berputar-putar di tengah lapangan dengan beberapa senjata seperti rantai dan juga tongkat baseball di tangan mereka.

Dan jika dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh mereka, jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari Kuoh Akademi.

"Uzumaki, keluar kau!"

Sayub-sayub Sona mendengar beberapa kata yang keluar dari salah satu dari mereka. Dan itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok remaja disampingnya. Dan apa yang dia dapati hanyalah wajah bosan dari remaja pirang itu pada beberapa orang pembuat masalah itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Ucap Sona seraya berniat berbalik dan turun kebawah guna mengatasi masalah itu. Tapi sebuah tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya itu memaksa Sona menghentikan langkahnya. "Mau kemana kau, cebol?" Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Sona saat dia dipanggil dengan julukan yang dapat dikatakan menyebalkan itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cebol, hah!" Teriak Sona tidak terima.

"Kubilang kau mau kemana?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sona harus dibuat kesal oleh laki-laki di depannya itu. Bukan hanya memberikannya julukan yang menyebalkan, dia juga mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan malah balik bertanya.

"Kau buta ya, ya kebawah lah. Menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah kau perbuat!" Jawab Sona.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Ini adalah masalahku, jadi akulah yang harus Menyelesaikannya sendiri," ucap Naruto sambil naik keatas pagar pembatas yang berada diatap."Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sona.

"Bersenang-senang!" Balas Naruto sambil melompat dari atap gedung setinggi puluhan meter tanpa pengaman sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat mata Sona terbelak kaget karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan remaja pirang yang selalu menjadi buronan dari OSIS itu.

Jika dia yang melompat dari ketinggian setinggi itu dia pasti akan baik-baik saja karena dia merupakan iblis yang memiliki kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari manusia. Tapi jika manusia biasa yang melompat dari ketinggian seperti itu pasti mautlah yang akan menjemputnya.

Dia langsung berlari kearah pagar pembatas guna melihat hasil dari aksi nekat siswa yang terkenal sebagai berandalan sekolah itu. Namun kekawatirannya itu sepertinya tidak berguna sama sekali, pasalnya sang pelaku kini malah sedang bergelantungan di salah satu cabang pohon yang berada di samping gedung.

"Ck,, dia itu..." Sona merasa geram dengan perilaku dari laki-laki itu. Bukan hanya mambuatnya kesal dengan sikapnya. Dia juga harus di buat mengeluarkan emosi yang bahkan jarang sekali keluar dari dirinya yang terkenal akan sifat dingin serta tegasnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang berada dalam sakunya. Blazer yang biasanya di pakai oleh semua siswa Kuoh Akademi itu kini tergantung dengan apik dibahunya.

Seluruh anggota geng tadi tersenyum saat melihat orang yang mereka cari-cari langsung muncul sendiri tanpa perlu adanya ancaman dari mereka. "Akhirnya kau muncul juga Uzumaki," pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut salah seorang disana.

"Jadi apa mau kalian?" Naruto berucap dengan nada bosan pada keempat sosok itu. Sedangkan salah satu dari mereka langsung tertawa dengan sangat keras saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Mau apa katamu? Tentu saja yang kami mau adalah kepalamu!" Ucap pria itu yang Naruto simpulkan sebagai ketua dari geng itu. Pria itu langsung menerjang Naruto dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya.

Naruto langsung menunduk saat pria itu menyabetkan tongkat itu kearah kepalanya. "Oi oi, jangan cuma menghindar. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengenai kepalamu tahu," pria itu berucap dengan nada mengejek.

Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam tak menggubris semua ejekan yang di keluarkan pria itu. Dia merasa bosan, pada awalnya dia berpikir bahwa lawan kali ini bisa membuat darahnya mendidih. Namun sepertinya harapanitu tidak pernah terkabul. Karena lawannya kali ini hanya pandai bicara saja alias modal bacot doang.

Saat rasa bosannya sudah mulai tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Naruto berniat Menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat lalu kembali menikmati hari santainya. Dia dengan cepat menghindari pukulan tongkat baseball tadi dengan berguling kesamping lalu menyiapkan kakinya kearah belakang. Dengan cepat dia langsung menghantamkan ujung sepatu keras miliknya pada wajah jelek pria itu.

Dan siapa sangka tendangan itu sukses merontokan setidaknya enam buah gigi dari mulut pria itu. Melihat pemimpinya dikalahkan dengan mudah, kedua anggota yang lain langsung menyerang Naruto dengan melemparkan sebuah rantai berujung tajam itu kearah Naruto. Meski dapat di hindari olehnya tapi pipinya masih tergores oleh ujung tajam dari rantai tadi. Kerena kehilangan fokus akibat goreasan pada pipinya, Naruto tidak menyadari sebuah pisau lipat yang kini terlempar kearahnya.

Dan pisau iu tepat mengenai bahu kanan dari Naruto hingga membuat kemeja putihnya kotor oleh cairan merah yang merupakan darahnya sendiri.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi Kuoh yang melihat kejadian itu menatap prihatin pada Naruto. Meski mereka membenci laki-laki berandalan itu, mereka masih memiliki hati nurani yang merasa kasihan saat melihat teman satu sekolahnya di lukai di depan mereka.

Namun Naruto bukannya merintih kesakitan malah tersenyum senang seakan dia baru saja mendapat sebuah mainan yang sangat asik untuk dia mainkan. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkap rantai tadi dan menariknya kearahnya. Yang sukses membuat si pemilik rantai tertarik kedepan dan langsung di hadiahi oleh sebuah bogem mentah yang sukses mengenai wajahnya.

Salah seorang yang tadi melemparkan pisau lipatnya kearah Naruto kini berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, dia tidak menyangka bahwa musuhnya sekuat ini. Apalagi dia sudah tidak memegang senjata apapun.

Saat Naruto hendak menyerang pria tadi, dia harus dibuat berguling kesamping karena terjangan dari pengendara motor yang berniat menjadikannya lumpia gepeng.

"Menyerang dari belakang, huh. Sepertinya itu merupakan ciri khas kalian," ejek Naruto. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah ancang-ancang dengan menundukan badannya sedikit. Saat dia melihat sang pengendara motor itu melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto langsung melompat keatas dengan sebuah tumit yang siap menghantam sang pengendara motor.

Dengan gerakan slow motion terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika tendangan dari Naruto telah sukses mengenai wajah dari sang pengendara motor, dan tak lupa dengan beberapa gigi yang rontok.

Motor yang di kendarai pria itu langsung terhantam kearah pohon yang berada di pinggir lapangan menyisakan sang pengendara yang terkapar tak berdaya akibat tendangan yang tadi dilancarkan Naruto.

Sedangkan sang pelaku kini berjalan dengan santai kearah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dengan pandangan kosong layaknya psycopat yang tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. Satu-satunya pria yang tersisa menatap Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dengan deras, apalagi saat dia melihat Naruto memutar-mutar pisau lipat yang tadi dia lemparkan kepada pemuda pirang itu.

Syuuttt!

Jleebb!

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget saat Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan pisau lipat itu kearahnya. Dan menancap tepat di tanah yang berada diantara selangkangannya.

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan, yaitu kau boleh lari terbirit-birit sambil membawa temanmu itu. Atau bonyok karena melawanku?" Tunjuk Naruto pada ketiga orang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya akibat berani melawan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto pemuda itu langsung lari terbirit-birit tidak lupa menyeret ketiga temannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mendesah pelan. Dia berbalik berniat kembali kearah kelasnya, namun saat dia berbalik malah mendapati perempuan bermata violet yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan seakan meminta penjelasan tentang peristiwa tadi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini,Uzumaki-kun?" Sona berucap lengkap dengan tatapan tajam yang dia tunjukan pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Sedangkan sang pelaku sekaligus orang yang di mintai jawaban oleh perempuan di depannya itu hanya memasang wajah datar seakan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto dengan sinis.

"Tapi kejadian ini terjadi di wilayahku, dan aku sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini wajib mengetahuinya!" balas Sona tidak mau kalah.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja Kaichou-san." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sedang mengejek perempuan di depannya itu. Naruto tidak perduli jika harus beradu mulut dengan sosok perrempuan di depannya itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin jika masalah pribadinya di campuri oleh orang lain, termasuk perempuan di depannya itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sona dengan sengit saat melihat sang target berjalan melewatinya. "Tentu saja kekelas. Masak mau ke hotel cinta, kau ini ada-ada saja ya." Kalimat menggurui dari Naruto itu sukses membuat sebuah perempatan lahir di kepala dari perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari siswa yang sering bolos sepertimu. Dan setidaknya biar aku obati lukamu itu," tunjuk Sona pada bahu Naruto yang sepertinya masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah itu. Namun Narutonya malah acuh-tak acuh seakan luka seperti itu sudah tidak memiliki rasa sakit lagi.

Sedangkan Sona memasang ekspresi seperti tidak boleh melawan. Dia langsung menarik Naruto kearah tempat kesehatan yang letaknya masih berada di lantai satu Kuoh Akademi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Buka bajumu." Ucap Sona.

"Apa?"

Sona hanya dapat memutar matanya bosan menghadapi remaja pirang itu. Sepertinya dia akan selalu habis kesabaran jika harus bersama laki-laki itu lebih dari satu jam, apalagi di ruangan tertutup seperti ruang kesehatan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Sona tadi tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seorang remaja perempuan menyuruh remaja laki-laki untuk membuka bajunya, bukannya itu terbalik.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau memperkosaku?!" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose protektif pada badannya.

Perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat Sona terjengkang dengan tidak elit. Pasalnya mana ada seorang perempuan yang ingin memperkosa laki-laki. Yang ada laki-lakilah yang biasanya melakukan hal itu pada perempuan.

"Memperkosa gundulmu. Aku cuma mau lihat luka yang ada di balik bajumu itu. Jika terlalu lama dibiarkan nanti darahnya akan lengket dengan bajumu."

"Oh. Bilang dong, jangan bikin orang salah paham," gerutu Naruto.

'sabar, kau harus sabar Sona. Ingat posisimu sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini' batin Sona. Karena jujur sepertinya dia selalu merasa emosi setiap berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Dia melihat Naruto yang dengan perlahan melepaskan seragam sekolahnya, tanpa dia sadari dia terus menatap setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Bukannya memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang dapat dikatakan cukup terbentuk bagi remaja seusianya, melainkan menatap bekas luka yang berada di tubuh Naruto.

Sona tidak tahu jika kehidupan di jalanan lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dia bayangkan, dia tahu bahwa berandalan pada saat ini selalu membuat kekacauan, tawuran dimana saja, dan bahkan ada yang sampai melakukan tindak kriminal yang tidak bisa di katakan ringan. Tapi jika untuk ukuran anak SMA pasti yang terbesit hanyalah tawuran. Tapi ini. Tubuh remaja di depannya itu penuh akan luka jahitan, bekas sayatan senjata tajam, memar akibat cambukan, bahkan ada satu luka yang dia tahu berasal dari muntahan senjata api.

"Mesum."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat sebuah perempatan kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum bodoh," bentak Sona pada Naruto.

"Pak RT komplek sebelah. Ya kau lah. Siapa coba yang menatap tubuh orang lain dengan penuh gairah seperti itu," ucap Naruto lengkap dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Yang sepertinya membuat Sona semakin ingin membekukannya di dalam balok es kutub utara.

Tanpa suara Sona langsung menuangkan alkohol keatas kapas di tangannya dan tanpa perasaan dia langsung menempelkannya pada luka yang berada dibahu kanan Naruto.

"ITTAAAIII!"

Teriakan mengelegar dari mulut Naruto itu seakan berniat ingin menghancurkan semua kaca sekolah dengan frekuensi tingkat tingginya. Sedangkan Sona hanya membenarkan kacamatanya yang terjatuh akibat teriakan dari Naruto tadi.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?" Sungut Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sona pada bahunya yang masih terluka itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum, bukannya sebuah senyum manis, melainkan senyuman penuh dengan janji akan siksaan yang tiada tara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu." Jawab Sona masih dengan senyum sadisnya.

"Bohong. Semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahmu," sangkal Naruto.

"Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu," ucap Sona sambil mengikatkan kain kasa yang telah dia siapkan pada bahu Naruto, dan tentunya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaarrrgghh!"

Sona kembali mengikatkan kain kasa itu dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat sang korban kembali menjerit tak berdaya. "Hai hai, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan aku akan mencoba untuk tidak membolos lagi!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Sona datar lalu melanjutkan mengikatkan perban itu dengan lebih pelan. 'Cewek ini iblis!' batin Naruto ngeri melihat sifat Sona yang seperti itu. Jika saja semua perempuan di dunia ini memiliki sifat seperti dia pasti semua laki-laki di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang berani menikah. Dan seandainya dia tahu bahwa ternyata cewek di depannya itu memanglah seorang iblis, andai saja dia tahu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sang surya kini telah tergantikan oleh sang ratu malam untuk menerangi malam yang dingin ini. Namun hal itu tidak membuat kota Kuoh ini terasa sepi, pasalnya meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, kota ini masih ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang maupun pejalan kaki yang memenuhi setiap sisi jalan.

Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan santai mengenakan kaos biru tua yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam ber-hoodie yang tengah membungkus kepalanya. Tak lupa sebuah headphone yang tersambung dengan hp yang berada di kantongnya.

Dia kini sedang pergi mencari udara segar, pasalnya dia sendiri bingung mau apa jika berada dirumah pada jam-jam segini. Dia tidak perlu kawatir jika harus terkena marah oleh orang tuanya, karena yah. Dia adalah seorang yatim piatu.

Bukannya tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, dia sebenarnya memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki dan juga adik perempuan. Sang kakak yang menghilang entah kemana sedangkan sang adik yang kini berada di luar negeri dan juga tanpa kabar yang jelas akan keberadaannya.

Pernah sekali dia mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik, namun hasilnya nihil tidak menghasilkan apapun. Kabar terakhir yang dia terima bahwa sang adik berada di italia namun dia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk sekedar pergi menemui adiknya itu.

Karena orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan hutang yang menumpuk dan harus dia lunasi tahun ini. Dan jika tidak maka semua hal yang dia miliki akan di sita serta dia akan berakhir ditangan dep kolektor yang siap menghabisinya kapanpun mereka mau.

"Dinginnya," ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya sehingga menghasilkan sebuah embun yang membentuk semacam asap di depan mulutnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa malam ini terasa begitu dingin dan bahkan lebih dingin daripada biasanya, seakan akan terjadi sebuah peristiwa buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran aneh dan juga tidak logis itu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping dan melihat sebuah poster bergambar penyihir berpakaian pink dan hitam serta tulisan besar dibawahnya yaitu **"Mahou Shojou Seven Alternative".**

"Hanya orang bodohlah yang percaya dengan sihir," mungkin terdengar semacam kalimat sakratis namun itu adalah penyataan jujur Naruto tentang opininya terhadap hal-hal yang berbau sihir. Karena Naruto memang tidak percaya denga hal-hal yang berbau sihir.

Di sela-sela perjalanannya itu dia sempat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tengah berjalan dengan perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang. Dan jika dilihat kemana mereka akan pergi tujuan mereka pastiah taman yang berada di pusat kota. Tapi bukannya taman kota sudah sepi pada jam-jam segini, itulah yang kini terngiang di dalam otak naruto.

"Hyoudo Issei, dan pacarnya ya? Tak kusangka makhluk mesum itu bisa laku juga," ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

Karena rasa penasaran akan teman sekelasnya itu. Naruto mengikuti mereka hingga ketaman, dia tidak peduli jika harus dipanggil stalker atau penguntit. Pasalnya dia merasa sangsi dengan perempuan itu, karena bagaimana mungkin dia mau melirik issei yang sekarang, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto kelebihan dari pria itu hanyalah kemesumannya saja.

Namun jika ada yang ingin menjadi pacarnya maka Naruto berani bertaruh jika perempuan itu pasti buta, aneh, gak waras, atau bahkan penipu yang ingin memoroti harta dari Issei saja. Yah terdengar kejam memang tapi itulah faktanya, jika Issei tetap mempertahankan sifatnya yang sekarang maka dia tidak akan pernah dapat pacar selamanya.

"Saa te,, apa yang kudapat disini?" Naruto terus mengamati Issei dan pacarnya yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan di bangku taman dari balik semak-semak. Dia jadi penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan bocah mesum itu di hadapan pacarnya.

Namun lidah Naruto langsung jadi kelu saat dia melihat teman sekelasnya itu tertusuk oleh sebuah benda mirip tombak yang dilemparkan oleh pacarnya tadi. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menghampiri Issei yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan lubang menganga di perutnya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang pelaku kini masih ada di depan mereka dan tentunya memasang wajah terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa ada saksi mata yang memergoki aksinya.

"hoy hyoudo. Bangun, jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini sialan!" Bentak Naruto sambil terus menggoncangkan tubuh tak berdaya Issei. Sedangkan Issei yang masih setengah sadar hanya mampu menggerakan tangannya sedikit.

"U-uzu-ma-ki?"

"Diam bodoh. Aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit." Ucap Naruto panik. Meskipun dia seorang preman, tapi dia tidak akan melukai orang yang tidak mencari gara-gara dengannya, justru sebaliknya. Jika ada orang yang dapat dia tolong. Pasti akan dia lakukan, seberat apapun itu masalahnya.

"Hoho,, tak kusangka ada saksi mata. Tapi maaf bocah, aku tidak dapat membiarkan ada saksi mata satupun. Jadi,,,,," ucap perempuan itu dengan kembali menciptakan sebuah tombak yang seluruhnya terbuat dari cahaya keunguan. ",,, KAU HARUS MATI!" ucap perempuan itu seraya melemparkan tombak cahaya itu kearah Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya dapat menatap nanar maut yang sepertinya akan menjemputnya lebih cepat dari apa yang dia perkirakan.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

A/N : kakha.. apa kabar guys, belum update yang satunya malah bikin fic lain. Sepertinya inilah yang selalu dialami oleh setiap author ya? Atau mungkin Cuma ane doang. Ide memang datang tanpa diundang sih kan jadi ribet kalo kagak di jerumusin sekalian jadi sebuah cerita :v .

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Pantas lanjut atau harus berhenti di sini saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang fic baruku ini. Jika bagus akan ane lanjutin, dan jika memang jelek tetep akan ane lanjutin :v .

.

Jadi... wassalam Bay.. :v

.

Oh iya hampir lupa untuk updatetan The Emperor akan ane up hari kamis ato jumat, soalnya masih banyak typo bersebaran -_-" .

.

See you next time & thanks for reading...

Kakha...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Trouble Maker © DiwarX**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[ Iblis Betina ]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

Tombak cahaya itu dengan cepat melesat kearahnya. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir secepat ini.

 _"Jangan menyerah,"_

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di dalam kepalanya itu membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. "Nii-san?" Gumamnya pelan.

 _"Dengar. Sebelum kau kukalahkan lagi, jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain mengalahkanmu!"_

Kata-kata itu membuat dirinya membeku. Dia mengingat bahwa dulu sebelum kakaknya menghilang dia pernah mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan.

 **Blasshh!**

Tombak cahaya itu tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi kepulan asap dan tertiup oleh angin malam yanb berhembus. Srdangkan Reynare hanya mampu menatap remaja pirang itu dengan tatapan syok dan was-was.

 _"Percayalah pada kekuatanmu sendiri."_ Kalimat itu kembali terdengar dalam benaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai sihir,,,"Naruto berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah Reynare yang berdiri di depannya. Karena rasa takut akan kemampuan pemuda di depannya itu membuat Reynare langsung menciptakan dua buah Light spear di kedua tangannya, dan melemparkannya pada Naruto.

 **Pyarr!**

Satu tombak yang di lemparkannya langsung hancur hanya dengan kibasan tangan dari pemuda di depannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu menambah rasa takut yang kini menghinggapi datenshi perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak mempercayai hal berbau supranatual,,,"

Dengan keadaan kaki gemetar Reynare langsung melemparkan light spear terakhirnya pada Naruto yang hanya berjarak 5 kali darinya. Namun tobak cahaya itu hanya ditangkap Naruto dengan mudah dan bahkan tanpa perlu meremasnya tombak cahaya itu hancur bagaikan debu tertiup angin.

Dengan perlahan sebuah cahaya membungkus tangan kanan Naruto, dan saat cahaya itu meredup nampak sebuah gauntlet putih dengan aksen segi delapan berwarna emas di atasnya serta jari-jari tajam berwarna hitam.

",, Karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempan padaku!"Teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan pukulan tangan bergauntlet itu pada wajah Reynare. Pukulan dari Naruto membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah, serta darah keluar dari bibirnya.

Reynare tidak menyangka bahwa pukulan dari pemuda itu selemah ini. "Siapa sangka, bahwa kau punya sacred gear,". Ucap Reynare pada Naruto yang memasang mode bertarung ala berandalan miliknya.

"Tapi kau tetaplah manusia yang tidak berguna, dan sebagai anak yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kau mati dengan tenang di sini, dan berhenti mengganggu pekerjaanku, hm?" Pertanyaan dari Reynare itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu, obaa-san. Tidak ada satupun berandalan di dunia ini yang mau menuruti perintah." Naruto berucap pelan dan langsung berlari menerjang Reynare. Reynare yang melihat pemuda itu berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah tinju langsung membuat tombak cahaya sekali lagi.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya membuat sebuah tombak dari cahaya langsung mengangkat tangannya kedepan. Dengan seketika tombak yang baru terbentuk itu langsung musnah.

"Kau bukan ibuku!"

 **Duuaggh!**

Pukulan pertama mengenai wajah Reynare dengan telak.

"Kau bukan keluargaku!"

 **Buagghh!**

Pukulan kedua mengenai perutnya dan sukses membuat Reynare memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bahkan juga bukan kekasihku. Jadi,,," Naruto menunduk menyiapkan sebuah tinju terkuatnya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan menuruti perintahmu, SIALAN!"

 **Duaagghh! Brakk!**

Sebuah uppercut dengan telak menghantam dagu Reynare hingga membuatnya menabrak bangku taman yang ada disana hingga patah menjadi dua.

Reynare yang kini diliputi rasa takut yang tidak terkira karena kekuatan aneh pemuda di depannya itu langsung kabur dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Kabur, eh." Saat dia berniat melihat keadaan Issei tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung kedepan dan penglihatannya mulai menggelap.

"Are,, kenapa dengan tubuh,,,ku?"

Brukk!

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Saat dia membuka matanya yang pertama dia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit dengan sebuah lampu gantung yang belum pernah dia lihat sekalipun.

"Aku,, dimana?"Ucap Naruto parau.

"Oh kau sudah bangun." Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat ponytail dengan sebuah pita berwarna oranye.

"Himejima-senpai, kah?" Naruto memastikan.

"Ara ara. Tak kusangka kau mengenaliku Uzumaki-kun," perempuan itu berucap dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang terukir di wajahnya. Naruto menatap sekeliling mereka, dan dia sama-sekali tak mengenali sekarang ini dia ada dimana.

Terakhir dia ingat dia sedang bertarung dengan perempuan bersayap gagak yang telah membunuh Issei. Tunggu Issei, bagaimana dengan keadaannya.

"Hyoudo. Dimana dia?" Panik Naruto saat teringat teman sekelasnya yang tertusuk tombak cahaya perempuan itu tadi malam.

"Tenang saja, Hyoudo-kun sedang istirahat disana." Tunjuk Akeno pada sosok Issei yang kini tengah terlelap dalam posisi nungging. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto jengkel setengah mati.

Dia kira pemuda itu akan mati setelah semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari sofa tempatnya berbaring.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu kali ini. Dan aku pasti akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti." Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Akeno, dan berniat beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah pertanyaan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, Naruto Uzumaki?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari sebuah sosok yang tidak terlalu terlihat karena suasana remang-remang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan yang terlihat oleh Naruto hanyalah surai merah yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dulu pernah dia panggil ibu.

"Apa maksudmu Gremory-senpai?" Tanya balik Naruto. Meskipun tersembunyi dalam kegelapan itu, Naruto dapat tahu siapa yang kini berbicara padanya, pasalnya cuma ada satu orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti itu. Dan dia adalah Rias Gremory, sosok idola yang paling terkenal di Kuoh Akademi.

"Kau mempunyai sacred gear, namun tidak memiliki aura sacred gear. Jadi sebenarnya kau ini apa?" Jelas Rias.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah gelang ini,," tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah gelang putih di tangan kanannya, yang tadinya sempat berubah menjadi semacam gauntlet besar saat melawan perempuan bersayap gagak tadi.

",, Ini adalah peninggalan kakakku. Dan siapa aku ini, aku hanyalah seorang berandalan yang suka bikin onar." Lanjutnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan berjalan kearah pintu yang dia yakini merupakan pintu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia mebukanya pelan, senelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu dia berucap singkat pada mereka berdua. "Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa atau apa senpai-senpai ini. Tapi, aku akan menganggap masalah ini tidak pernah terjadi, namun aku akan tetap membalas hutangku pada kalian nanti." Setelah itu dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Akeno. Sepertinya kita harus mengawasinya mulai sekarang." Ucap gadis Gremory itu. Sementara Akeno tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh rajanya yang sedang duduk sambil menatap beberapa bidak evil piece di depannya.

"Ya, kau benar Buchou. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang menolak semua evil piece milik iblis." Ya itulah yang sedari tadi terus berkecamuk dalam pikiran Rias. Saat dia baru selesai mereinkarnasi Issei menjadi iblis, dia ingin mereinkarnasi juga pemuda pirang itu sebagai salah satu peeragenya. Namun yang dia dapat adalah semua evil piece miliknya terpental kemana-mana. Seakan pemuda itu menolak untuk dijadikan seorang iblis.

"Manusia yang dapat memusnahkan tombak cahaya dengan mudah, Naruto Uzumaki, memang sebuah misteri yang sangat menarik,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto kini berjalan dengan santai di tengah malam yang dingin itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa insiden yang dihadapinya malam tadi bisa membuatnya tidak sadar sampai pukul 01.24 malam. Dan tentu saja jalanan kota Kuoh kini terlihat sangat lenggang, dan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas.

Dia berjalan di pinggiran sungai yang berada tepat di bawah jembatan kota kuoh.

Brukk!

Merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan dipinggir sungai itu, menatap cahaya rembulan yang menerobos sela-sela awan kelabu yang menutupi langit pada malam itu.

"Rambut dicat pirang, luka mirip codet berjumlah tiga buah di masing-masing pipinya, serta pakaian lusuh dan robek di beberapa bagian. Anak muda jaman sekarang kenapa suka sekali berkelahi sih," Naruto langsung melonjak kaget saat mendengar penyataan tadi.

Di sana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan ujung poni berwarna pirang, dia mengenakan pakaian sejenis yukata untuk pria berwarna abu-abu. Serta sebuah alat pancing yang ada di tangannya.

"Jika mau kasih masukan pada orang lain, ngaca dulu kenapa? Rambut aja nyemirnya kagak rata kayak gitu," ejek Naruto.

"Ini warna asli bego!" Teriak pria itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu pak tua?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Langsung to the point, huh? Kau tidak ingin tahu aku ini siapa?" Tanya pria itu. Dia heran dengan pemuda ini. Jika biasanya orang bertemu dengan dia untuk pertama kalinya, dia pasti akan bertanya _siapa kau?_ Tapi pemuda ini tidak begitu. Seakan dia tidak peduli dengan siapa maupun apa dirinya itu. Seorang pemuda yang tidak ingin tahu apa isi dari dunia ini.

"Kenapa harus bertanya begitu? Dan apa juga untungnya mengetahui namamu?!"

Azazel hanya dapat menatap pemuda itu dengan sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. Dia hanya tidak menyangka ada orang secuek ini pada keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Terserahlah, aku mau mancing dulu!"

"Kagak nanya!"

Sebuah perempatan tercipta di pelipis Azazel mendengar kalimat cuek dari Naruto. Azazel yakin bahwa bocah ini belum pernah ngerasain ngupil pake tombak cahaya miliknya. 'Sabar Azazel, kau pernah menghadapi orang yang lebih menjengkelkan dari ini' batin Azazel miris.

Sementara Naruto tanpa sadar sudah tenggelam dalam rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menghinggapinya. Sepertinya dia akan bolos sekolah besok.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan pelan memasuki gerbang Kuoh mengenakan seraam sekolah normal namun blazer yang seharusnya dikenakan malah dia gantung di atas bahu kirinya. Dia menengok kelangit untuk sesaat, menatap langit biru yang terlihat begitu indah dihiasi oleh gumpalan kapas yang mereka sebut awan.

"Langit terasa begitu tinggi. Benar begitu, nii-san?" Ucapnya sambil menatap gelang putih di tangan kanannya.

Tanpa dia sadari dia telah diawasi sejak dia masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah oleh seorang perempuan berambut crimson dari lantai dua. Serta seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sera kacamata yang membingkai di wajahnya.

Dia terus berjalan kedepan dan memasang sikap acuh-tak acuh saat semua siswa maupun siswi yang ada di sekitar memandangnya dengan tatapan takut.

Ia tak terlalu peduli anggapan orang tentang dirinya, dia tidak perlu pengakuan dari orang lain untuk hidup. Yang di butuhkan untuk hidup hanyalah uang. Uang yang dapat membuatmu lupa akan segala hal, dan bahkan dapat membuat tubuhmu membesar seperti halnya sapi perah yang di kasih makan dengan berlebihan.

Jika ada yang bilang bahwa dia mata duitan, maka akan dijawab Naruto dengan lantang bahwa itu memanglah benar. Dia memang ingin memiliki banyak uang untuk melunasi hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang brengsek yang dia panggil ayah dan ibu.

Saat dia sampai di kelasnya dia langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada seluruh penghuni kelas disana yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Takut, benci, jengkel, dan masih banyak lagi ekspresi yang sulit di ucapkan lewat kata-kata.

Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berletak di deretan paling belakang, atau lebih tepatnya di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan Kuoh Akademi. Selang beberapa saat seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas dan berniat memulai pelajaran, namun pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Naruto yang kini tengah menatap langit lewat jendela di sebelahnya.

"Uzumaki, kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin?" Tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang Naruto tahu adalah guru matematikanya.

"Maaf sensei, tapi aku hanya mengikuti poster yang ada di gerbang sekolah saja." Ucap Naruto pada guru itu. Dia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa poster yang tertempel di gerbang Kuoh Akademi itulah yang membuatnya membolos.

"Apa maksudmu mengikuti poster yang ada di depan?"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas, dia berdiri dan memasang pose berkaca pinggang. "Kau tahu apa yang di tulis disanakan, sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah mengejek yang sukses membuat perempatan di kepala sang guru keluar sebanyak empat buah.

"T-tentu saja aku tahu, disana tertulis Kata _Aku Malu Datang Terlambat,_ bukan! Jelas aku tahu karena akulah yang membuatnya."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak masuk karena aku malu datang terlambat. Jadi aku bolos saja," ucap Naruto tanpa menunjukan wajah bersalah, serta membuat seluruh kelas bising karena suara tawa dari semua anak.

Sedangkan sang guru hanya dapat menahan rasa kesalnya karena telah di permainkan oleh siswa urakan dibdepannya. "Kau tahu Uzumaki, kau bisa aku skors karena kelakuanmu hari ini," ancam sang guru.

"Di skors. Sungguh? Kalau begitu silahkan!" Ucap Naruto penuh rasa syukur sambil membungkuk kearah sang guru.

"Sialan!" Teriak sang guru yang sudah tidak kuat menghadapi siswa di depannya itu sambil membanting bukunya. Jika di teruskan biarkan begini dia pasti akan masuk kedalam halaman pertama sebuah surat kabar dengan judul _Seorang Guru Tewas Karena Memarahi Muridnya._ Dan itu terlalu tragis untuk akhir dari kisah hidupnya.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat dari pada skors Uzumaki!" Dia berucap dengan nada yang seakan tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Tap tap tap

Srakl!

Semua pasang mata langsung mengaah pada pintu yang dengan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. Mereka semua mendapati sosok sang ketua osis yang kini memasang wajah super kesal.

"Cepat sekali?" Dia tidak percaya hukuman yang dibicarakan guru didepannya itu akan datang dengan begitu cepat dalam wujud iblis betina berkacamata itu.

"Uzumaki, kita perlu bicara." Dia berucap sambil berjalan kedepan Naruto lalu menarik kerah belakangnya. Semua orang menatap Sona yang kini menyeret Naruto dengan pandangan syok serta sejuta pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepala mereka.

Mereka tidak menyangka ketuaosis mereka yang terkenal akan kekaleman serta ekspresi datarnya itu dapat menunjukan ekspresi kesal yang berbanding terbalik dengan sifat dinginnya. Seakan pemusa yang di seretnya itu memilikipengaruh besar pada sosok Sona Sitri.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Hey, lepaskan aku, megane onna," perintah Naruto.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena ini sangat menyakitkan, megane onna," balas Naruto.

Sona langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto. "Bisa kau hentikan panggilan anehmu itu, kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan," ucap Sona yang kembali pada sifat dingin dan kalemnya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Sona memasang pose berpikir untuk memikirkan panggilan yang tepat untuknya. Yang terdengar bagus dan berwibawa.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Ojou-sama," ucap Sona dengan sebuah seringai yang membuat rahang Naruto jatuh kebawah.

"Kau pikir kita sedang di fic Kaichou wa Ojou-sama?! Aku lebih memilih ikut Son Goku mengumpulkan ketujuh dragon ball dari pada memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Souka,, kalau begitu terseah kau saja mau memanggilku apa?"

"Hah, jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau mau, Terserah-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mengembalikan topik ke masalah awal, karena dia merasa pembicaraan mereka telah keluar terlalu jauh dari topik.

Sona membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot karena perdebatan alot gak jelas mereka tadi. "Kau tidak perlu banyak tanya, biar kepala sekolah yang menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Sona dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," lanjutnya namun hanya sebuah bisikan lirih.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto, karen dia seperti mendengar bahwa gadis di depannya itu berbisik tentang suatu hal yang tidak di ketahuinya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sona menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat pintu di depannya itu. Sedangkan Sona menatap Naruto dengan aneh.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seolah kita sedang berada di depan pintu gebang boss lantai, bodoh," ucap Sona.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sih, perasaan minggu-minggu lalu kau kalem-kalem aja saat memergokiku membolos?"Tanya Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sona megetuk pintu didepannya dengan pelan. Dia mendengar sayub-sayub suarayang menyuruhnya masuk.

Sona membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. "Kouchou, saya telah membawa Uzumaki-kun kemari, jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakanpada kami?" Tanya Sona.

"Begini Sitri-kun. Karena masalah yang di sebabkan oleh Uzumaki-san sudah terlalu banyak, aku ingin kau mengawasinya selama satu bulan kedepan, untuk mencegahnya berbuat onar selama semester baru ini."

"APA!" Teriak mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercandakan Kouchou, mana mungkin aku harus mengawasi alien dari planet lain ini kan, kau pasti bercandakan?" Tanya Sona yang kini menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan tatapan kosong seolah kalimat dari kepala sekolah tadi telah menerbangkan jiwanya.

"Kau pasti bercandakan, mana mungkin aku harus di awasi oleh iblis betina ini?"

Sang kepala sekolah hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Maaf, tapi inilah hasil dari rapat guru kemarin. Siswi paling teladan dipasangkan dengan siswa paling buruk di sekolah," pernyataan dari kepala sekolah itu begitu menusuk Naruto.

"Entah kenapa kata _dipasangkan_ itu membuat leherku terasa gatal, dan juga gelar paling buruk itu bukannya terlalu keterlaluan jika ditunjukan padaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil membayangkan seseorang yang dia rasa lebih pantas memandang gelar itu.

Dan sosok itu kini sedang mengintip ekskul kendo yang sedang ganti baju bersama ketiga temannya.

Hachii!

"Kau kenapa Issei?" Tanya seorang remaja berkepala plontos itu pada temannya yang tiba-tiba bersin.

"Entahlah Matsuda, sepertinya aku masuk angin." Ucapnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti kita keta-"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Huan."

Back to Naruto...

"Lalu kau ingin di juluki apa? Sampah masyarakat? Atau Bajingan tengik?" Balas sang kepala sekolah dengan sinis.

"Kurasa yang paling buruk akan cocok untukku."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pualng sekolah terasa begitu lama bagi Naruto, tidak hanya harus menjadi bahan tontonan dari banyak siswa-siswi karena perempuan yang kini berjalan di belakangnya itu. Dia harus menahan rasa kesalnya pada beberapa siswa yang melemparinya dengan glare mereka masing-masing.

Mereka kini berjalan di pinggir jalanan kota Kuoh. Tijuan mereka aalah rumah Naruto yang berada di ujung blok itu.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengikutiku, Siroti-san," ucap Naruto pada perempuan yang sedari tadi terus berjalan di belakangnya dengan jarak 5 meter layaknya seorang stalker.

"Hentikan panggilan anehmu itu, bodoh."Sungut Sona.

"Maaf lidahku tergigit,"

"Tidak kau pasti sengaja," bantah Sona.

"Lidahku tergigit kok," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum terpaksa di wajahnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat alis Sona berkedut kesal. Dia memang selalu berpikir jika laki-laki di depannya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Uzumaki-kun."

"Baguslah kalau kau kesal, kau bisa lekas pergi darisini, hus hus." Ucap Naruto sambil menggerakan tangannya seolah dia sedang mengusir kucing liar yang masuk kerumahnya.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." Sona berhenti berjalan dan berkacak pinggang menghadap punggung Naruto. "Dan apa itu mengganggumu, Yankee-san?"

"Tentu saja itu sangat menggang-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba seakan melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat familiar baginya sedang duduk didalam taxi yang melaju cukup kencang. Sona menatap aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada taxi yang melintas barusan.

"Sepertinya cuma perasaanku saja," gumam Naruto pelan dan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan yang sangat pelan lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Namun terdengar sangat jelas bagi Sona. Tapi Sona tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto saat dia melihat ekspresinya.

Ekspresi itu seperti seorang yang telah lama ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan entah kenapa saat memikirkan itu ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sona, dia merasakan sebuah perasaan gelisah yang tak biasa. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat sulit dia gambarkan dengan kata-kata lewat otak cerdasnya.

Brukk!

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sona tidak sadar jika pemuda di depannya itu sudah berhenti. An tentu saja dia langsung menabak punggung pemuda itu.

Sambil menggosok hidungnya yang terasa sakit dia menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang tradisional yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Naruto dengan pelan.

"Eh, masuk? Jangan-jangan ini rumahmu?" Jujur Sona tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depannya itu memiliki rumah yang dapat dia katakan cukup besar untuk ukuran penduduk biasa. Seakan keluarga dari pemuda itu sangat berpengaruh pada daerah di sekitar sini.

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak mau masuk pulang sana gih," usir Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau di dalam di penuhi oleh banyak anggota yakuza?" Entah kenapa Sona menjadi begitu paranoid jika sedang bersama berandal pirang satu ini.

"Kau pikir aku Icijou Raku?!"

Naruto membuka gerbang itu dan membiarkan Sona masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Sedangkan Sona kini malah terkagum dengan apa pekarangan itu. Entah mengapa nuansa tradisional sangat terasa di sana.

Sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur bambupun ada disana, dan yang paling membuat Sona penasaran adalah sebuah ruangan yang letaknya terpisah dengan bangunan lainnya.

"Ne.. Uzu-"

"Naruto,"

"Apa?" Tanya Sona tidak paham.

"Panggil saja Naruto, entah kenapa kalau kau terus memanggil margaku aku jadi merinding sendiri." Terang Naruto.

Sedangkan Sona hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. 'apa hubungannya marga dengan merinding coba?' Batin Sona.

"Jadi ruangan apa itu, Na-ru-to?" Ucap sona dengn nada mengejek saat penyebutan nama Naruto barusan.

"Aku jadi menyesal menyuruhmu memanggil nama depanku,," dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gedung yag ditunjuk Sona. ",, itu adalah dojo. Dulu aku selalu berlatih di sana?" Jelas Naruto.

"Dulu?"

"Ya, aku belum menginjakan kakiku kesana lagi setelah 6 tahun yang lalu," Naruto berucap sambil menerawan keatas seakan mencoba mengingat masalalu.

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya sih? Cita-citamu ingin jadi wartawan ya?" Naruto tidak habis pikir, bagaimana gadis minim ekspresi semacam Sona Sitri dapat berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Apakah ini pertanda SPP-nya akan naik lagi. Pemikiran seperti itu langsung di buang Naruto jauh-jauh, karena yah, itu terlalu tidak masuk akal.

Sementara itu Sona hanya diam saja dan menganggap pertanyaan Naruto tadi hanyalah angin yang telah tertiup dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah menghadapi iblis betina satu ini. Dengan cepat Naruto mebuka pintu rumahnya, dia langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan malah langsung melenggang kearah tempat sepatu, lalu melepaskan sepatu sekolah yang Ia pakai.

"Permisi?" Ucap Sona.

"Maaf kalau berantakan, duduklah dimanapun kau suka. Akan kubuatkan teh." Ucap Naruto pada Sona yang kini mulai sibuk mengobservasi seluruh isi ruangan ini.

"Nee,, dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Sona pada Naruto yang berada di dapur. Sementara butuh waktu hingga hampir satu menit sampai Sona mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal," Sona langsung kaget saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto barusan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika pemuda ini adalah seorang yatim piatu, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

"Gomen," ucap Sona sambil menunduk.

"Bicara apa kau ini, tidak usah di pikirkan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, dan yang perlu kita hadapi hanyalah masa depan." Ucap Naruto yang datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah teko dan dua buah gelas.

Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sona duduk. Dia menuangkan teh hijau itu pada gelas Sona.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, karena aku yakin pasti ada hal penting yang membuatmu harus ikut kerumahku, bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa Naruto, aku dengar dari Rias bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan aneh yang bisa memusnahkan light spear dalam sekejab. " tanya Sona.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. Dia merasa seperti sedang di interogasi oleh iblis betina ini.

"Tunggu, kenapa tomato-senpai bisa memberi tahumu kalau aku punya kemampuan aneh ini. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Karena aku adalah seorang iblis, begitu juga dengan Rias," Sona berucap sambil menunjukan sayap kelelawar miliknya. Sona sama-sekali tidak mendapati ekspresi terkejut dari raut muka si berandal pirang itu, yang ada hanya wajah menjengkelkan lengkap dengan ketiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku tidak percaya," pernyataan dari Naruto itu sukses membuat Sona menjatuhkan rahangnya ke meja. Dia tadi sempat berpikiran jika pemuda di depannya itu sudah tahu jikalau dia adalah seorang iblis, tapi dia malah bilang kalau dia tidak percaya? Lihatlah kedua sayap kelelawar di belakangnya, mereka berdua nyata bung.

"Aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir," ngotot Sona sambil membuiat teh yang Naruto hidangkan tadi melayang tepat di depannya. Sementara Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bola air itu, dan dengan sekejap air teh yang melayang itu langsung tumpah berceceran dilantai.

"Sekarang sudah hilang, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untukku percaya kalau kau adalah seorang iblis." Sekali lagi Naruto tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya itu. Karena dia memang tidak percaya dengan semua itu, meskipun semua bukti telah terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kekuatan apa itu?"

"Ini adalah kutukan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuaku," .

.

.

To be continue...

A/N : Yo, apa kabar semuanya, pastinya baikkan. Bagaimana chapter dua kali ini, aku memang berniat membuat fic yang satu ini lebih santai dibandingkan dengan fic ane yang satunya.

Namun sebelumnya ane mau minta maaf pada temen ane si Anggarda El NiiJyuusan karena bawa-bawa fic kamu, anggap aja gua promosiin :v .

Bagaimana si Naru kagak jadi mati kan. Meskipun ane memang suka membunuh tokoh utama, aku tidak akan membunuhnya pada awal cerita. Masak baru 2 chapter si tokoh utama langsung mati.

Dan juga sosok Sona bisa dikatakan OOC, yah sebenarnya sifatnya itu sama kaya di canon dan hanya berbeda jika di sana ada Naruto, karena entah kenapa dia merasa selalu salah jika berbicara dengan berandalan yang satu itu.

Dan untuk gauntlet putih milik Naruto itu bukanlah sacred gear. Karena sacred gear pada dasarnya adalah artefact yang terdiri dari kumpulan energi sihir, atau paling tidak memiliki kekuatan yang mengandung sihir. (Setidaknya itu opiniku dan jika kalian memiliki pendapat yang berbeda silahkan saja)

Sedangkan kemampuan dari Naruto adalah menghapuskan segala macam sihir, menolak segala macam sihir yang ada. Namanya adalah Imagine Breaker jika kalian pernah baca LN Toaru majutsu no index atau paling tidak nonton animenya kalian pasti tahu. Dan gauntlet milik Naruto itu adalah sebuah segel yang ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya, guna mencegah kekuatan Naruto meledak dan mengganggu penggunaan sihir yang ada di Kuoh.

Dan kenapa segel itu tidak musnah karena kekuatan Naruto? Itu akan terjawab di pertengahan cerita ini.

Juga, mungkin ini yang terakhir. Sifat berandal Naruto memang tidak terlalu terlihat di chapter ini, dan akan muncul lagi di chapter2 depan. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sisi lain dari dunia DxD yang biasanya sarat akan hal-hal berbau supranatural.

.

Oke saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari yang kagak login kemarin..

Femix : Makasih kurasa kagak bisa kalo update kilat, karena aku masih harus ngurus fic ane yg satunya

Pendy : oke. Masalah hinata kayaknya kagak ada deh, dan narutonya hidup kog, tuh lagi berantem ama sona diatas. Sikap naruto disini burik, err maksudnya dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Apalagi hal-hal supranatural, dia malah kagak percaya.

EL23 : gk usah dua kali juga maho, loe kan udah review di bawah -_-"

Kuasa sudah cukup vanyak aku bicaranya.. sampai-sampai mulut ane berbusa..

.

Okeh,, see you next time and thanks for reading...

.

Kakha...


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[** **Kazoku** **]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 3

.

Sona menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda pirang di depannya itu. Bukti sudah ada didepan mata, saksi masih hidup,serta kekuatan yang di tunjukannya di depan matanya itu bahkan tidak dapat mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan dari pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kutukan?"Sona masih sangsi atas pengakuan dari pemuda itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang terus dilemparkan Sona.

"Sekarang akujadi yakin jika aku memang sedang di interogasi," ucap Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh,"

"Bisa tidak, hilangkan kata bodoh di akhir ucapanmu? Jika kau mau aku bisa mengalahkan peringkatmu tahun ini." Sona malah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Dia membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak akan percaya pada ucapan dari seorang yang suka membolos sepertimu."

Naruto meminum teh di depannya dengan sekali tegukan, mengabaikan rasa panas yang kini seakan membakar tenggorokannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti," tantang Naruto.

"Maaf tapi bisa kia kembali ke topik utama? Kurasa percakapan kita kali ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari topik yang sedang kita bahas."

"Cih,"Naruto mendecih pelan. Sepertinya pengalihan topik yang dilakukannya telah gagal.

"Jadi?"

"Hah, kau tahu,,"

"Tidak." Ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Sona, dan tentusaja itu membuat alis kanan Naruto berkedut karena rasa kesalnya.

"Aku belum selesai bodoh!" Teriak Naruto.

"Oh, kalau begitu lanjutkan." Sona berucap seakan tidak memiliki salah sama sekali.

Naruto kesal. Sepertinya besok dia harus ikut bimbingan kewarasan yang diadakan guru BP setiap kamis pagi. Karena iblis betina di depannya itu seakan mempunyai misi untuk khusus membuatnya gila dalam waktu satu bulan. Dan sang pemberi misi adalah kepala sekolah keparat itu.

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Hah, kau tahu,,,"

Naruto langsung melemparkan glare pada Sona yang sepertinya siap memotong ucapannya sekali lagi. ",,Tidak ada kata normal bagi keluargaku." Sona langsung menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan sebuah kata lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak normal?" Tanya Sona.

"Di keluargaku semuanya pasti memiliki kekuatan yang dapat dikatakan berada di luar nalar manusia, sebagai contoh saja ayahku yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, ibuku yang dapat mengeluarkan rantai dari tubuhnya, atau bahkan kakakku yang mampu menyegel apapun,,"

Sona tidak percaya bahwa ada manusia dengan kemampuan yang dapat dikatakan sangat luar biasa itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kenapa tidak ada iblis, tenshi, maupun datenshi yang mengetahui akan keberadaan manusia seperti mereka.

",,Semua anggota keluarga memiliki kemampuan yang unik, kecuali aku dan adik perempuanku. Hanya kami yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sama sekali. Setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan." Terang Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik perempuan?"

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, kau petugas sensus penduduk apa?" Sungut Naruto.

"Terus, dimana adik dan juga kakakmu?"Sepertinya Sona memang harus menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin dari berandalan satu ini.

Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya yang dirasanya tisak nyaman dan kembali menatap Naruto yang sepertinya siap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kakakku menghilang entah kemana, dan adikku sepertinya di buang oleh orang tuaku," ucap Naruto dengan agak ragu.

"Dibuang. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya karena mereka merasa jika adikku itu tidak berguna. Jika aku masih di pertahankan karena aku laki-laki, jadi itulah yang membuatku harus hidup di dojo tadi dengan bimbingan keras dari ayahku. Sedangkan adikku dikirim keluar negeri dengan alasan pendidikannya lebih maju, tapi saat aku mendengar percakapan mereka dulu, aku tahu jika adikku memang dibuang keluar negeri."

"Terus setelah kau tahu adikmu dibuang, kau diam saja!" Bentak Sona tiba-tiba, Naruto tidak menyangka respon dari perempuan didepannya itu akan seperti ini. Dia berdiri dengan kasar hingga membuat kursi yang didudukinya jatuh.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mencarinya. Namun apa yang aku bisa, waktu itu aku masih berusia 10 tahun, apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah 10 tahun untuk adiknya yang berada diluar negeri, hah?!" Ucap Naruto tidak kalah keras.

Sona berusaha kembali menetralkan emosinya yang entah kenapa ikut meledak mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, atau mungkin karena dia adalah anak kedua, jadi dia berpikir bahwa dia adalah anak yang dibuang oleh keluarganya diluar negeri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan saat membayangkan hal itu entah kenapa hatinya terasa seperti diremas hingga dia ingin menuangkan airmata yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar. "Cobalah berpikir bodoh. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, mampu membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah, kau seharusnya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ini!" Sona kembali berteriak membentak Naruto, namun kali ini dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam seakan memikirkan suatu hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan saat ini, serta memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Sona barusan.

"Itulah kenapa aku saat ini membutuhkan uang, karena pergi keluar negeri itu tidaklah murah. Dan juga aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi yang bisa aku jual." Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menatap sekelilingnya, yang dapat dikatakan sangat kosong untuk ukuran rumah sebesar itu. Disana hanya ada satu futon yang biasa dia gunakan tidur, satu set dapur yang bisa dikatakan tidak lengkap, dan satu meja makan dengan tiga kursi.

Dia bahkan tidak memiliki televisi maupun kendaraan yang bisa dia pakai untuk pergi kesekolah yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

"Aku dapat membantumu,berapapun yang kau butuhkan akan aku berikan, kau hanya perlu meminta,"ucapan Sona sambil meraih kerah Naruto dan menariknya hingga dia berhadapan dengannya, jika ada yang melihat mereka sekarang pasti mereka akan salah paham dengan keadaan mereka kali ini.

Sona bahkan sampai merasakan hembusan nafas memburu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini mengalami gejolak batin yang sangat luar biasa. Dan itu terbukti dengan cara dia bernafas, rakus seperti dia tidak akan pernah menghirup udara lagi.

"Tenang, oke. Tarik nafas,,,, hembuskan."

Naruto mengikuti apa yang dikatakan perempuan didepannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka percakapan yang mulanya ringan penuh akan perang mulut antara dia dan perempuan itu akan berakhir dengan teringatnya dia akan kesalahan yang entah sejak kapan coba dia lupakan.

Hidup dalam tekanan, mungkin telah membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto rusak tanpa dia sadari. Dan itu di temukan oleh perempuan didepannya itu, dan sesuatu yang rusak itu adalah hatinya. Dia merasa hatinya kini telah mengeras layaknya besi yang tidak dapat dihancurkan.

Sona menatap pemuda di depannya itu lekat-lekat, saat dia merasa jika deru nafas yang keluar dari pemuda itu telah berkurang dia langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah itu.

Dia berdekap dengan tangan menyilang didepan dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menahannya sendiri, setidaknya kini ada aku yang bisa menanggung setengah dari bebanmu." Ucap Sona sambil memandang kearah lain dwngan pipi bersemu merah.

"B-bukannya aku peduli denganmu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang aku awasi terus memasang wajah murung memuakan itu!"Lanjutnya dengan agak tergagap.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum sambil mengusap airmatanya yang tidak dia sadari kapan turunnya. "Kau adalah musuhku, tapi sepertinya cuma kau yang mampu membuatku menangis seperti ini, Arigatou," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir manis di wajahnya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada preman yang mengucapkan terimakasih sambil nangis," ejek Sona.

"Kutarik kembali ucapan terimakasihku tadi, kau sangat menjengkelkan!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Sona. Dia menatap jam dinding tua disana yang menunjukan pukul 20:00 PM. Naruto tidak menyangka jika percakapan mereka tadi bisa membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Are,, ternyata sudah malam. Hey Sona, bukannya sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Tidak baik seorang perempuan berada dirumah laki-laki yang tinggalsendiri selarut ini." Ucap Naruto menasehati.

"Memang apa bahayanya?" Ejek Sona.

"Bisa saja aku memperkosamu sekarang juga." Ujar Naruto menakut-nakuti.

Sedangkan Sona malah menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Dan terus mengulanginya beberapa kali, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya risih.

"Memperkosaku? Akupikir kau itu maho!"

"Kejam, meski tampangku gak ganteng-ganteng amat, tapi aku masih normal." Balas Naruto dengan sengit. Masak dia dikatain maho, meskipun dia sering menolak perempuan yang menembaknya. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai perempuan.

"Malam ini kau ikut aku,"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan pergi berburu iblis liar," lanjut Sona. Sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Karena kau tanggung jawabku, bodoh. Siapa tahu kau pergi berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain saat aku tinggal." Jawab Sona.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di kepala Naruto saat mendengar pernyataan dari Sona tadi. Sepertinya hidupnya akan terus diliputi kegelisahan serta rasa kesal hingga setidaknya satu bulan kedepan.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Kau terlambat, Kaichou," ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung serta kacamata merah yng membingkai manis di wajahnya itu pada Sona yang baru saja datang sambil menyeret Naruto yang terus saja menguap, karena rasa ngantuk yang sudah tak tertahan lagi.

"Maaf, Tsubaki. Aku masih harus menyeret si berandalan ini kemari," balas Sona sambil menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Tsubaki. Sedangkan sang korban hanya menggeleng cepat sambil menunjuk Sona.

"Aku ingin dia membantu kita malam ini," ucap Sona.

"APAA!" Teriak kompak dari hampir semua peeragenya.

"Tapi Kaichou, kenapa harus Uzumaki-kun, bukannya dia hanya seorang manusia?" Tanya sosok perempuan yang Sonapanggil Tsubaki tadi. Sementara Naruto malah sudah terlelap sambil berdiri, dengan tangan kanan yang masih dipegang Sona.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti. Jadi apa musuh kita kali ini?"Tanya Sona sambil menatap sang queen. Beserta seluruh peeragenya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Dia langsung sweatdrop saat melihat pemuda yang sejak tadi terus dia seret ke sebuah bekas pabrik pembuatan mobil itu kini sudah terlelap dalam keadaan berdiri. Sona langsung menjewer telinga dari berandal pirang itu.

"Ittai,,ittai,,ittai,,. Itu sakit, Megane Onna!" Protes Naruto pada perempuan itu.

"Naruto, kurasa kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Agar kau berhenti meyebut julukan aneh itu lagi," ucap Sona sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Terserahlah, jadi mana iblis liar atau apalah yang kau bilang tadi, aku tidak melihat apapun selain bangunan tua tak terawat ini."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu."

 **Blarr!**

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam gedung. Asap membumbung tinggi keudara dan semakin membuat gelap suasana malam itu.

"Kaichou, aku sudah membawanya," ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat twin tail serta bola mata berwarna hijau, yang tak lain adalah pion dari Sona, Ruruko Nimura. Gadis itu terlihat berlari dengan sebuah senyum gembira kearah Sona dan kawan kawan.

Sedangkan yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop adalah makhluk yang mengikuti dibelakang gadis itu. Makhluk itu memiliki setengah badan berbentuk banteng dan setengahnya berbentuk manusia.

"Minotaur?!"

"Jadi kau tahu ya?" tanya Sona saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan.

"Seperti yang aku tahu, minotaur adalah seekor monster banteng setengah manusia yang memiliki HP 19850 dan damage 99 per sekali serang." Jelas Naruto sambil memasang pose seperti sherlock holmes yang sedang memikirkan sebuah pemecahan kasus besar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sona sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Game final fantasy, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi." Sona langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada minotaur didepannya. Semua peeragenya kini telah berkumpul dibelakangnya.

"Iblis liar minotaur, karena kau telah membunuh majikanmu sendiri. Kau harus mati untuk menebus semua kesalahanmu. Atas nama keluarga Sitri kami akan menghabisimu."

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku bocah." Minotaur itu hanya memandang Sona dan peeragenya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Mari kita lihat sendiri, Tomoe." Ucap Sona.

"Hai kaichou," jawab perempuan yang Sona panggil Tomoe itu. Dia langsung melesat kearah sang target dengan sebuah katana ditangannya. Dia harus dibuat berguling kesamping saat sebuah tanah runcing tiba-tiba keluar dari bawahnya.

"Selama aku memiliki kekuatan ini kalian tidak akan bisa mendekatiku, bocah. Jadi,," ucap sang minotaur sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas. Semua iblis yang ada disana yang merasakan bahaya langsung melompat ketempat yang lebih tinggi. Kecuali Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang tidak tahu apa-apa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu. Dia hanya diam ditempat, karena dia memang tidak tahu jika sang iblis liar itu akan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Sona yang melihat Naruto masih belum bergerak dari posisinya langsung melompat turun tepat didepan Naruto.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN!" Ucap minotaur itu sembari memukulkan tangannya pada tanah.

Blarr!

Kehancuran tercipta saat tangan itu menyentuh permukaan tanah. Saat debu-debu itu benar-benar menghilang nampak sebuah penghalang melindungi Naruto dari serangan minotaur itu. Dan ternyata penghalang itu berasal dari perempuan yang membawanya kesini tadi, atau lebih tepatnya Sona Sitri.

Naruto menatap perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri memunggunginya itu membuat Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, sementara itu dia harus diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan. Dia merasa bahwa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki telah hancur.

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah maju melewati Sona yangberdiri tepat didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk yang membuat tatapan matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan dari surai pirangnya.

"Dilindungi oleh seorang gadis. Aku merasa seakan harga diriku sudah tidak ada lagi." Gumam Naruto di sela-sela langkahnya.

Sang minotaur yang melihat sasarannya tadi berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya langsung mengeluarkan seringai meremehkan. "Sepertinya kau sudah siap mati dengan harga dirimu itu, heh?"

Sementara Naruto terus berjalan kedepan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, terus memperpendek jarak antara dia dan minotaur yang kini hanya bersisa jarak 100 meter darinya dan terus berkurang seiring langkah Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau jufa sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup ya bocah? Kalau begitu,," sang minotaur langsung menyiapkan sebuah tinju yang bukan mengarah pada Naruto melainkan pada tanah didepannya.

",,Musnahlah jadi debu bocah!"

Blarrr!

Tanah-tanah runcing itu terus menjalar dari pukulan sang minotaur kearah Naruto yang masih terus melangkah kedepan seakan tidak takut akan tanah-tanah runcing yang terus menjalar kearahnya.

Jarak antara Naruto dengan serangan sang minotaur ini hanya tingal 2 meter.

Blasshhh!

Serangan dari minotaur itu langsung berubah menjadi debu sesaat setelah mencapai jarak satu meter dari Naruto. Dan itu sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana menatap pemuda yang dikenal sebagai berandalan itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya tidak terkecuali dengan Sona.

Serangan yang bahkan cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan sebuah rumah berlantai dua itu seakan tidak ada apa-apanya didepan kekuatan Naruto.

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Sang minotaur juga memandang tidak percaya pada manusia didepannya itu. Mana mungkin manusia yang dianggap sebagai makhluk paling lemah didunia itu, dapat melenyapkan sebuah serangan berdaya hancur besar bahkan tanpa perlu menyentuhnya.

"Kaichou, sebenarnya apa itu tadi?" Tanya sosok perempuan berambut dark blue yang diketahui bernama Reya Kusaka itu pada sang raja. Namun sang raja hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Karena dia sendiri juga masih belum mengerti dengan kekuatan dari pemuda yang saat ini menjadi tanggung jawabya itu.

"Entahlah, Reya. Dia hanya memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah kutukan yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya. Dan selebihnya aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sona. Karena baru kali ini dia melihat kekuatan Naruto digunakan untuk bertarung, setidaknya untuk pertahanan diri. Pasalnya Naruto memang tidak melakukan apapun selain berjalan mendekat kearah minotaur itu.

Seakan tidak ingin cepat-cepat menghabisinya. Atau mungkin karena dia memang tidak bisa menghabisi iblis liar itu dengan mudah.

"Jika dilihat sekilas kekuatan dari Uzumaki-kun adalah menghapuskan semua serangan yang berjarak satu meter dari tubuhnya,,," jelas Tsubaki sambil terus melihat kearah Naruto yang terus saja dihujami dengan duri-duri tanah raksasa dari segala arah, walaupun hasilnya semua serangan itu akan musnah dalam radius satu meter dari tubuh Naruto.

",,Mungkin aku dapat menyebutnya medan kakas yang berbentuk bola dengan Uzumaki-kun sebagai pusatnya." Lanjutnya.

Sona setuju dengan penjelasan dari tsubaki barusan. Dia juga merasa jika semua serangan yang berjarak satu meter entah itu dari depan, belakang, samping, bahkan dari atas semuanya langsung lenyap bak debu tertiup angin.

"S-sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya iblis liar itu pada Naruto yang kini sudah berada tepat didepannya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang minotaur dengan wajah mengejek yang terlihat sangat amat menjengkelkan.

"Aku hanya manusia yang kau bilang tadi akan mati dengan harga diriku kan, masa kau lupa sih?" ejek Naruto.

"K-kurang ajar!"

Sang iblis liar itu langsung melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh guna melampiaskan rasa kesalnya terhadap pemuda pirang didepannya itu. Namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mebuat pose kayang sehingga pukulan itu hanya mengenai sehelai rambutnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu percuma Naruto langsung berdiri dengan kedua tangannya lalu berputar dan menghantamkan kakinya pada kaki minotaur itu guna menjatuhkannya. Sang minotaur yang kehilangan keseimbanngan akibat jegalan Naruto langsung jatuh telentang.

Saat ia ingin berdiri dia harus merasakan sebuah tumit yang dengan telak menghantam perutya.

Duaaghh!.

"Hoy Sona.." Teriak Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban dari perempuan itu. Dan yang didapati hanya wajah bengong yang membuat Naruto sangat jengkel.

"HOY SONA!"

"Eh,, apa?"

"Apa pantatmu. Cepat habisi dia, kau pikir aku dapat mengalahkannya, bego!" Teriak Naruto sambil melompat menjauhi minotaur yang sepertinya hendak berdiri.

"H-hai. Dengan kekuasaan keluarga-"

"Kelamaan bego!"

"Ahh moo,,, CIKUSSO!" Umpat Sona sambil menembakan sihir berbentuk ular itu kearah sang minotaur. Iblis liar berwujud minotaur itu langsung musnah akibat serangan ular air milik Sona.

"Owatta,," ucap Sona. Dia merasa puas sepertinya dia tidak salah membawa berandal pirang itu. Nyatanya mereka dapat menyelesaikan misi ini lebih cepat dari apa yang Sona prediksi tempo hari, saat dia menerima misi itu.

Sona menatap seluruh anggota peeragenya.",,Syukurlah kalian tidak ada yang terluka,"

"Kau buta ya? Kakiku terluka bego!" Sona langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang yang kini tengah berjalan terseok kearah mereka. Jika dilihat sekilas sepertinya kaki pemuda itu terkilir.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat ada berandalan yang merengek hanya karena terkilir," Sona menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek sambil membenarkan kacamatannya yang merosot.

"Itu bukan-"

 **Deg!**

Brukk!

Mereka semua terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka tidak mendapati luka serius yang mungkin dapat membuat si berandalan itu tidak sadarkan diri. Lantas apa yang membuat pemuda pirang itu pingsan, mungkin itulah yang kini terlintas di benak seluruh remaja iblis itu.

"Hoy, Naruto, kau kenapa? Hey jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini bodoh!" Sona terus berteriak gak jelas pada Naruto yang kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Asia, kau benar-benar Asia kan. Aku sedang tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" ucap Naruto pada gadis pirang didepannya itu dengan airmata berlinang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat berandalannya.

"Naruto-niisan," Asia sendiri juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali dengan kakanya yang paling dia sayangi itu.

Sementara Issei hanya dapat cengo dengan mata membulat sempurna melihat adegan pelukan dari kakak beradik didepannya. 'Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang nonton sinetron ya?' batin Issei. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika gadis yang sedang dia bantu itu adalah adik dri berandalan paling ditakuti disekolahnya.

Dia merasa bersyukur karena tidak berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh pada gadis itu. Jika dia melakukannya mungkin dia harus mengucapkan halo pada ranjang rumah sakit akibat kena hajar dari pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Nee,, Nii-san. Bagaimana dengan kabar Tou-san dan Kaa-san? Apa mereka sehat-sehat saja?" tanya gadis itu. Dan tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat hati Naruto seakan ditusuk oleh jutaan jarum tajam tanpa henti. Dia langsung mendekap adiknya itu. Mengusap kepalanya pelan. "kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang brengsek itu," jawab Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Asia hanya dapat mengangguk lemah dipelukan Naruto. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga, pasalnya tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga Namikaze yang menganggapnya ada kecuali Naruto dan juga kakak tertua mereka.

"Ano,,, ofutari-san, bisa kita kembali kepokok masalah awal."Saran Issei saat merasa jika suasana sekarang ini berubah menjadi seperti sebuah sinetron yang sering ibunya tonton setiap senin malam.

"Memang dari tadi kita sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Ano,, Nii-san, sebenarnya Issei-san sedang mengantarku ke gereja yang ada dikota ini," ucap Asia.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada adiknya. "Gereja. Untuk apa?"

Jujur Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Asia harus mencari gereja. Bukannya dia sudah memiliki rumah, yaitu bersamanya. Tapi kenapa masih harus mencari gereja. Sementara Asia hanya tersenyum lemah pada kakaknya itu. "Sebenarnya saat di Italia aku dirawat oleh gereja, dan untuk membalas itu semua aku menjadi salah satu biarawati disana,,"

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita adik kesayangannya itu saat hidup di italia. ",,Dan aku sekarang dikirim kejepang untuk mengurus gereja yang ada di kota kuoh ini." Asia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyum bahagia. Meski ada perasaan tidak rela karena sang adik harus tinggal berpusah dengannya, Naruto merasa bahagia saat melihat wajah senang sang adik.

Dia menemas genggaman tangannya sendiri. Apapun pasti akan dia lakukan demi kebahagiaan adiknya itu. Jika hal itu membuatnya bahagia kenapa dia harus menghalang-halanginya.

"Souka,, jika kau bahagia. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mendukungmu," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Asia. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Issei sesaat. Issei yang melihat Naruto memandangnya langsung berkeringat dingin. Dia merasa sepertinya dia memang harus mengucapkan halo pada ranjang rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih karena telah membantu adikku," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Sedangkan Issei yang mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari sosok didepannya itu malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jujur dia jadi merasa aneh saat melihat berandalan paling ditakuti disekolahnya itu berterimakasih sambil membungkuk padanya, kurasa besok dia memang perlu ikut bimbingan kewarasan yang diadakan oleh guru BP setiap kamis pagi.

"T-tidak perlu berterimakasih begitu, lagipula ada seorang gadis cantik yang memerlukan bantuan. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya membantu." Ucap Issei sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh,, jadi kau mau menolongnya hanya karena dia cantik, eh?" ucap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat kepada Issei. Sementara Issei hanya mampu menutup mulut embernya, keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari kepalanya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa, asal kau tidak berbuat hal aneh pada adikku aku tidak akan menghajarmu. Lalu,," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asia yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung karena interaksi kakanya dengan Issei yang dia rasa agak aneh.

",,Asia, aku akan pergi kerja dulu, dan jika kau ada waktu mampirlah kerumah kapan-kapan. Aku pasti akan senang saat kau datang nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil kembali mengusap kepala adiknya dengan pelan, lalu melanjutkan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya sambil melambaikan tangan dari belakang.

Naruto berhenti berjalan untuk sesaat, lalu menoleh sedikit memberi tatapan membunuh pada Issei. "Hyoudo, jika kau berani menyentuh adikku sedikit saja, siap siap tidak dapat melihat oppai lagi dengan matamu." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"H-HAI!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto melanjutkan jalannya kearah tempatnya bekerja. Sedangkan Issei hanya dapat mematung mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Orang mengerikan," ucap Issei.

"Mengerikan? Issei-san, Naruto-niisan itu orangnya sangat baik hati loh." Ucap Asia membantah pernyataan Issei tadi tentang kakaknya. Karena setahu Asia kakaknya itu bukanlah orang yang senang jika menyakiti orang lain.

'Baik hati, eh?' batin Issei sambil membayangkan sosok Naruto yang membabat habis segerombolan preman bermotor yang tempo hari datangb ke kuoh akademi. Dan sepertinya mereka masih belum kembali dari rumah sakit karenanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarmu,Asia" ucap Issei pada Asia yang kini hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya, karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Issei.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya, lidahnya kelu, kakinya lemas, serta hatinya seakan sedang ditusuk oleh sebuah pedang yang berbalut _Potassium chloride_ pada bilahnya. Dia cukup syok saat diberitahu oleh Issei jika Asia ditangkap oleh seorang datenshi yang tempo hari telah membunuhnya.

"Nee Asia. Kau sedang bercandakan?" Naruto berjalan gontai kearah Asia yang kini sudah terbaring tak bernyawa akibat sacred gear miliknya di ambil. Kedua kubu iblis disana menatap Naruto dengan pandangan prihatin. Serta Issei yang kini berlinang air mata karena dia juga tidak menyangka jika keterlambatan mereka itu harus dibayar dengan nyawa dari gadis yang ingin dia tolong.

"Nee, bukannya kita baru bertemu. Jangan mebuat lelucon memuakan seperti ini, Asia." Ucap Naruto yang kini masih terus berjalan dengan mata kosong kearah dimana Asia tergeletak.

"Bodoh sekali, menangis hanya untuk gadis tidak berguna itu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar seorang siscon." Naruto langsung menatap tajam perempuan bersayap gagak yang kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jijik. Naruto langsung memutar haluannya, jika tadi dia berjalan kearah tubuh tak bernyawa adiknya, kini dia berjalan dengan tatapan penuh akan rasa dendam pada perempuan yang telah seenaknya mengambil nyawa dari satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia punya.

"TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!" Teriak Naruto sembari menerjang Reynare dengan kedua pupil mata yang mengecil akibat kemarahan yang kini tengah menguasainya.

Dia dengan cepat langsung menyiapkan sebuah tinju kearah Reynare. Sementara malaikat jatuh itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan kearah Naruto. "Bahkan dengan kemampuanku yang biasanya saja kau tidak bisa melukaiku, dan kau pikir sekarang kau bisa menang saat aku sudah mendapatkan sacred gear langka ini, jangan bercanda?!"

Pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto dapat dihindari Reynare dengan mudah hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, Reynare yang melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung menghantamkan sikunya pada punggung Naruto.

Duagh!

Brakk!

Naruto terpental hingga menghantam bangku yang terjejer disana. Reynare masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang mengisaratkan rasa kecewa. "Sadari posisimu, manusia. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkan makhluk sempurna sepertiku ini." Ucap Reynare.

"Uzumaki-kun, biar kuban-"

"TIDAK PERLU,," Naruto langsung menolak bantuan yang hendak diberikan oleh Kiba. Dia berdiri perlahan lalu menghapus bekas darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Membunuh, membunuh, dan terus membunuh..." Ucap Naruto yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba membungkus tangan kanannya. Dan saat cahaya menghilang nampaklah gaunlet yang tempo hari sempat keluar. Atau lebih tepatnya pada saat Issei dibunuh malam itu.

"Sacred gear?" ucap sebagian besar dari peerage dari Sona maupun Rias karena ini memang kali pertama dia melihat si berandal irang itu mengeluarkan gaunletnya.

",,Kau sangat, sangat, sangat pantas untuk mati!" Lanjut Naruto dengan pelan yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink!**

Jari-jari gaunlet Naruto terus bertambah panjang dan tajam, semua orang disana merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang tidak biasa tiba-tiba menguar bersamaan dengan aura hitam dari tubuh Naruto.

"Asia. Aku akan membalaskan... DENDAMMU!" Teriak Naruto sambil menusukan jari-jari tajam gaunlet itu kearah Reynare yang lengah sesaat karena merasakan aura aneh ini.

 **Crasshh!**

Arrgghh!

Pundak Reynare tertusuk oleh jari-jari tajam itu dengan telak. Tidak berhenti disitu saja Naruto langsung menarik jari gaunletnya itu keatas sehingga membuat lengan Reynare putus sebatas bahunya. Semua mata menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda berandalan itu.

"K-kurang ajar!" Umpat Reynare sambil memegang bahunya yang masih terus megeluarkan darah. Sedangkan Naruto menatap darah ditangannya dengan pandangan kosong, seolah dia tidak merasakan apapun saat dia memotong tangan datenshi itu.

Rasa bersalah, rasa takut, rasa jijik, semuanya telah menghilang dari diri Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah dendam dan kemarahan yang terus mendorongnya untuk membumbunuh makhluk didepannya itu.

"Aku tidak perduli entah kau iblis, malaikat, atau bahkan dewa sekalipun. Kau telah memicu kemarahanku, jadi kurasa sudah saatnya bertemu dengan shinigamimu," ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan gaunlet itu kedepan dadanya sambil memandang Reynare dengan tatapan kosong.

Reynare mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya dengan sacred gear yang baru saja dia ambil dari Asia. Namun hasilnya nihil, sacred gear itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Seakan sacred gear itu ikut mati bersama pemiliknya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Reynare panik saat kekuatan yang dia banggakan itu tidak dapat dia gunakan sama sekali.

"Kaichou,,"

"Seperti yang kuduga." Ucap Sona sambil mencoba mengeluarkan sihir sederhana di tangannya namun samahalnya dengan Reynare. Tidak ada reaksi sihir sama sekali dari tangannya.

"Sepertinya medan kakas dari kekuatan Naruto terus melebar seiring kemarahannya." Jelas Sona. Dia dapat menyimpulkan dari kejadian yang kini mereka lihat secara langsung. Bagaimana seorang yang selalu cuek akan keadan disekitarnya itu kini ditelan oleh kemarahan.

"Medan kakas?" Tanya Rias.

Sona mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kekuatan dari Naruto itu sebenarnya menciptakan sebuah medan kakas yang dapat menghapuskan segala jenis sihir dalam radius satu meter dari tubuhnya. Namun kali ini mungkin hingga jarak lebih dari seratus meter." Jelas Sona pada Rias. Sedangkan Rias menatap tidak percaya pada gadis bermata violet itu. Dia tidak menyangka kekuatan dari berandal pirang yang kini tengah bertarung didepan mereka sekuat itu.

Reynare yang merasa kesal karena kekuatan yang dia ambil dengan susah payah pada akhirnya hanya menjadi sampah tidak berguna dihadapan pemuda pirang didepannya itu. Dia berniat membuat sebuah tombak cahaya pada tangannya yang masih utuh, namun samahalnya dengan sacred gear milik Asia, tombak cahaya yang ingin dia buat langsung musnah bahkan sebelum tombak itu terbentuk.

Dia melangkah mundur dengan gemetar saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya bersiap melancarkan serangan lagi. "S-sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

" **Aku adalah shinigamimu!"** Ucap Naruto sambil menerjang Reynare dengan kecepatan tertingginya. Sedangkan Reynare yang kini tengah dalam kondisi panik saat melihat pemuda itu menerjang kearahnya malah berniat menciptakan sebuah kekkai pelindung. Dia bahkan melupakan fakta terpenting jika dia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir apapun pada sat ini.

Sehingga tusukan gaunlet itu langsung mengenai tepat pada dada menjerit kesakitan saat Naruto bukannya langsung menatik tangan kanannya malah menggapai jantung milik Reynare, dan langsung meremasnya dengan sadis. Darah dari datenshi itu membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Naruto langsung memenggal kepala Reynare dengan jari gaunletnya yang bahkan memiliki ketajaman menyamai pedang iblis yang selalu Kiba gunakan.

"Naruto. Cukup!" Teriak Sona dari kejauhan saat melihat sisi lain Naruto yang dapat dia katakan tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih sama sekali. Dia bahkan berpikir jika Naruto lebih mirip dengan psikopat daripada seorang berandalan.

"Kumohon, cukup. Apa kau pikir Argento-san akan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini," ucap Sona dengan airmata yang kini sudah menganak sungai dengan sangat deras. Bahkan Rias sendiri tidak pernah menyangka jika sahabatnya yang terkenal akan sifat dingin serta wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu dapat meluapkan emosi serta air matanya seperti ini.

Begitupun seluruh peerage Sona. Mereka tidak meyangka sifat tegas dari kaichounya itu kini telah lenyap tergantikan oleh airmata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kaichou," gumam Tsubaki saat melihat sang king menangis didepan matanya.

"Naruto. Kumohon hentikan!" Sona terus mengulangi kata-kataya hingga Naruto kini menghentikan hujaman gaunletnya kearah tubuh tak bernyawa Reynare. Selang beberapa saat setelah Naruto menghentikantikamannya, tubuh itu bersinar lalu meledak meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam yang beterbangan diudara.

.

.

To be continue...

.

 **Trouble Maker © DiwarX**

A/N : Yo minna,, Ogenkidesuka? Pastinya baik kan. Oke saya sadar jika alur di chapter ini agak loncat-loncat (kaya kodok aja). Yah bukannya aku yang kagak bias bikin alurnya normal, tapi memang ini sengaja saya buat begini soalnya persiapan buat chapter depan.

Dan maaf jika ada beberapa kalimat yang mungkin agak "Gore" yah meskipun itu masih dalam taraf wajar sih. Itu adalah permintaan dari salah satu reader yang minta dimasukin sedikit kalimat gorenya :v.

Dan sepertinya sudah ketebak siapa adik dari Naruto. Yup adik Naruto adalah Asia Argento, sama kayak tebakan si akang " ". Sedangkan kakak dari Naruto masih menjadi misteri untuk saat ini, biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya khukhukhu,,,

Dan untuk masalah kekuatan Naruto yang dirasa terlalu over untuk ukuran seorang yang tidak percaya akan adanya hal supranatural. Itu salah, karena tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, entah itu didunia nyata maupun fiction. Sebagai contoh Naruto selalu tidak sadarkan diri sehabis mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Namun bukan tanpa alasan, jika ada akibat, berarti ada sebab. Dan itu akan terungkap seiring berjalnnya fic ini.

Serta masalah "HUMOR" yah jujur saya tidak pandai membuat humor. Saya aja belajar humor sama temen saya tuh si **Penjual budak** bangke A.K.A Anggarda. Namun humornya bukan dari dia melainkan dari percakapan sehari-hari kita disekolah. Dan jujur saya senang jika humornya menghibur.

Dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter 3 ini, apakah mulai memburuk atau bahkan memang buruk dari awalnya (tidak bagiku bagus kog #Plakk!)

Jika berkenan sempatkan untuk mengisi kolom review dibawah. Tentang pendapat kalian pada chapter 3 ini.

.

Balasan untuk Non-Login kemarin jeng-jeng…

 **Asd :** Okeh…

Pendy : kalo kakak Naruto masih menjadi misteri, dan adiknya bukannya meninggalkan melainkan dibuang ortu Naruto dengan dalih pendidikan yang lebih maju. Dan juga udah kejawab noh diatas.

 **Rei** : sepertinya ane setuju noh, ane malah suka jika Sonanya agak berbeda dari penggambaran awal yang super datar. Dan Naruto emang cuek karena kehidupan kerasnya dijalanan,,, dan tentunya Tarikk :v

 **Ima** : Waduh kayak udah nikah aja :v . saya senang jika anda suka . dan lanjut saat ini :v

 **dimas uzumaki** : waduh kayaknya susah nih,,, pikir-pikir dulu sambil boker :v

dan juga terimakasih bagi para reader serta senpai-senpai yang mendukung fic gaje ini untuk tetap lanjut hiks ane jadi terharu,,,

Oh ya, untuk fic saya yang satunya "The Emperor"akan libur dulu sampai selesai ulangan akhir semester 1 besok senin (sok jadi anak baik). Kuasa cukup yah jari ane kesemutan nih,,,

See you next time and thanks for reading...

.

Kakha...


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[** Raja Iblis, Jendral Gagak, dan Burung Api **]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 4

.

Sona duduk termenung dengan sebuah buku tua bersampul coklat didepannya. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti sedang membaca buku ditangannya itu namun sebenarnya yang ada dibenaknya bukanlah jutaan huruf yang menghiasi setiap lembar buku itu, melainkan sosok pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya sampai satu bulan kedepan.

Ya pemuda itu. Naruto Uzumaki. Sudah satu minggu pemuda itu menghilang setelah insiden kematian dari Asia Argento yang ternyata adalah adik dari pemuda itu. Dia sempat kaget dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto pada malam itu.

 **Flashback** **On**

"Naruto, kumohon cukup!"

Naruto menghentikan hujaman gaunletnya pada tubuh Reynare, dia berdiri perlahan, dan menatap keatas dengan pandangan kosong seperti orang tidak bernyawa. Selang beberapa saat tubuh Reynare mulai bercahaya lalu menghilang meninggalkan puluhan bulu hitam yang berjatuhan.

Ia kemudia menatap tempat dimana Sona berdiri dengan tatapan kosong, namun air mata itu seakan tidak mau berhenti. Alih-alih menanggapi ucapan dari Sona, Naruto malah melangkah menjauhi mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah pintu keluar gereja.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kemanapun kaki ini membawaku pergi, dan juga ini bukan urusanmu," balas Naruto pada Sona yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sona maju satu langkah, lalu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi marah yang mungkin agak tersamarkan oleh ekspresi datar miliknya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Argento-san, apa kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Sentak Sona sambil menunjuk tubuh Asia yang kini tengah terbaring dipangkuan Issei.

"Kalian mau menghidupkannya bukan, menjadikannya _budak_ kalian,,"

Kemudian Naruto berbalik menatap mereka, serta menunjukan ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang membuat Sona dipaksa mengambil satu langkah kebelakang, Dia bukan Naruto yang ia kenal, Naruto yang dia tahu adalah sosok pria pembuat masalah yang selalu menunjukan ekspresi datar, serta sifat menjengkelkan yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Sona habis kesabaran. Namun kini yang dia lihat adalah ekspresi seseorang yang seperti siap menerjang maut kapanpun, mata biru kusam itu seakan sudah tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan lagi, air mata yang terus mengalir itu seakan adalah ungkapan dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan hatinya.

",,Dan jika aku masih berada disini kalian tidak akan pernah dapat menghidupkannya lagi. Lagi-lagi kutukan ini selalu membawa masalah."

Sona dan semua orang disana tidak dapat menyangkal pernyataan dari Naruto itu. Pasalnya meraka saja tidak dapat mengeluarkan sihir apapun karena masih berada didalam ruang lingkup dari medan kakas Naruto. Jadi sekeras apapun mereka mencoba membangkitkan kembali Asia, meraka tidak akan pernah bisa selama Naruto masih disana.

"Jadi kau mengijinkan jika Asia dibangkitkan sebagai iblis?" Kalimat pertanyaan itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Rias. Dan tentu saja langsung mendapat glare dari sahabat berkacamatanya itu.

"Heh, ijin untuk apa. Bagiku Asia sudah mati, dan jika kalian membangkitkannya menjadi iblis dia tetaplah bukan Asia yang aku kenal, melainkan iblis yang memiliki rupa seperti Asia." Ujar Naruto masih dengan ekspresi itu. Issei hendak membantah penyataan Naruto barusan namun dia harus terdiam saat dia telah didahului oleh Sona.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto. Apa kau masih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan iblis, apa kau masih tidak percaya dengan keajaiban yang dilakukan oleh iblis. Lihat saja... Hyoudou-kun misalnya, meskipun dia telah menjadi iblis, sifatnya masih sama, masih mesum seperti halnya Hyoudou Issei yang biasanya." Jelas Sona.

"Kaichou, itu terlalu kejam kau tahu," miris Issei dengan air mata yang sudah berleleran keluar layaknya sungai.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya keajaiban, dan aku juga tidak ingin mempercayainya." Dia kembali berjalan dengan gontai menjauhi area gereja. Sementara Sona sendiri tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghentikan pemuda itu, karena dia merasa bahwa masalah ini sudah berada diluar tanggung jawabnya.

 **Flashback off**

"Tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya, kah?" gumamnya sembari menatap langit-langit ruang osis diatasnya. Sementara semua anggota osis sekaligus peerage Sona hanya mampu menatap rajanya itu dengan tatapan prihatin, terutama Saji. Baru pertama kali dia melihat ketuanya itu melamun sampai seperti ini.

"Ano,, Kaichou. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali mencari Uzumaki-kun, soalnya dia sudah tidak masuk sekolah lebih dari satu minggu. Dan jika dibiarkan terus cepat atau lambat komite sekolah akan memutuskan dia untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." Saran Tsubaki, dia berfikir lebih baik mencari pemuda penuh masalah itu dibandingkan termenung tidak berguna seperti itu.

Dan juga dia khawatir jika pemuda itu membuat masalah dengan siswa sekolah lain, atau setidaknya dengan para berandalan yang ada di kota Kuoh ini.

"Memang benar jika kita harus menemukan berandalan itu secepatnya, tapi..."

Sona menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menatap langit langit dariruang osis itu. Dia mendesah pelan guna menenangkan pikirannya. "Kita sudah mencarinya selama 6 hari berturut-urut namun hasilnya nihil, seakan dia telah menghilang ditelan bumi." Ucap Sona pelan.

Tsubaki tidak dapat membalas perkataan Kaichounya itu, karena pemuda yang dapat lepas dari jaringan mata-matanya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan sepertinya pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu adalah salah satunya.

Selain itu mereka juga harus mengerjakan tugas tugas osis yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit, ditambah lagi dengan tugas mereka sebagai iblis yaitu membuat kontrak dengan manusia, serta membasmi iblis liar yang muncul di area Kuoh ini.

Berbicara tentang iblis liar Tsubaki langsung teringat jika mereka baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa ada iblis liar yang berkeliaran di daerah mereka. "Ah,, Kaichou. Aku baru ingat kalau kita mendapat tugas untuk memburu iblis liar yang ada di sekitar pelabuhan Kuoh."

Soa mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu tidak usah membuang-buang waktu. Kumpulkan semuanya" perintah Sona pda Tsubaki.

"Hai, Kaichou."

.

-o0o-

.

"Disini lagi? Apa kau tidak penah pulang kerumahmu, bocah?" tanya Azazel pada pemuda pirang didepannya itu. pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat pemuda itu duduk termenung dibawah jembatan dekat dengan tempat dimana dia sering menghabiskan malam dengan memancing.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap Azazel dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan dari pria itu.

Yang membuat Azazel makin khawatir adalah bungkus ramen yang berserakan disekitarnya itu. Dia jadi yakin jika pemuda itu memang tidak pulang sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencoba mengeluarkan sihir untuk membaca isi dari pikiran pemuda didepannya itu, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Seakan tidak ada sihir yang mempan padanya. "Hah, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi cobalah pulang untuk satu kali saja. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu dirumah?" Dengus Azazel pada pemuda itu.

Sementara Naruto kembali menatap Azazel dengan tatapan itu, tatapan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa 'aku lebih baik mati saja'. Namun bukan itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, jadi kurasa tidak ada yang akan mengkhawatirkanku," ucapnya tetap dengan tatapan itu.

Sementara Azazel seakan melihat sesosok bocah kecil yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan saat keluarga mereka menghilang satu-persatu. "Bu-" Saat Azazel ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba perkataannya dipotongoleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman ataupun pacar, jadi aku baik-baik saja. Juga kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, karena kau tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusanku," ucap Naruto pelan sembari berdiri dan membungkus kepalanya dengan hoodie jaket hitam itu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Huh, bocah yang aneh,,,," Azazel menatap telapak tangannya untuk sesaat atau mungkin tidak sampai 2 detik, dia merasa tangannya seperti sedang kesemutan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

",,tapi, sebenarnya apa itu tadi?"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri gang sempit dekat pusat kota Kuoh. Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya dia berjalan tanpa sebuah tujuan yang jelas. Dia melihat segerombolan pemuda dengan pakaian yang robek disana-sini entah karena diburu anjing, atau karena disengaja.

Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang itu adalah sekumpulan preman yang menguasai daerah sekitar sini. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan taam yang dilemparkan padanya, toh dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Seorang pria berjalan berpapasan dengan Naruto dan tanpa sengaja bahu mereka bersenggolan sedikit.

"Ittai, kuso. Jalan lihat-lihat, bodoh." Teriak pria itu, padahal bahu mereka hanya bersentuhan pelan. Dan Naruto yakin jika itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja guna mendapatkan uang dengan cara memerasnya disini.

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Naruto masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau pikir maaf saja dapat mengobati lukaku, hah?" Ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat kerah Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk disekitar mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mangsa baru merekaitu. "Tapi kurasa bahumu baik-baik saja, dan jika kau ingin uang mintalah pada ibumu, jangan minta padaku. Kau pikir aku bank berjalan apa?!," sungut Naruto namun masih tanpa emosi yang berarti diwajahnya.

"K-kurang ajar!" Teriak pria itu sembari melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah pada wajah Naruto. Dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindari pukulan itu. Lalu dengan sedikit gerakan berputar dia menarik tangan yang tadi hendak mengenai kepalanya tadi kearah punggung pelaku.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk melayani curut sepertimu," ucap Naruto tepat disamping telinga pria itu. Dan tentu saja dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataan pemuda pirang dibelakangnya itu.

Dengan sekali dorongan Naruto melepaskan pria itu dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Meninggalkan wajah maah pemuda yang tadi berniat memalaknya. "Hey kalian, hajar dia!" Teriak pria itu ada semua pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya duduk mengamati mereka berdua.

"Hoho,, jadi sekarang main keroyokan ya? Tapi maaf,,"ucap Naruto dengan pelan dan seakan hanya terdengar seperti gumaman saja. Namun entah mengapa kalimat itu terasa sangat menakutkan. Seakan menjanjikan rasa sakit yangtiada tara.

",,Kalian memilih lawan yang salah," ucap Naruto menunjukan tatapan dingin menusuk pada segerombolan pemuda yang berniat mengeroyoknya barusan.

Dan haya terdengar bunyi jeritan pilu dari gang dimana Naruto beserta segerombolan pemuda pencari masalah itu berada. Tidak berselang lama Naruto keluar dari gang tanpa luka sedikitpun, kecuali pakaian yang agak kotor dan lusuh disana-sini.

Alih-alih mendapatkan luka, tangannya kini malah memegang sebuah dompet hitam yang terlihat cukup tebal. Dia membuka dompet itu dengan perlahan, lalu tersenyum sendiri saat melihat isinya. Sepertinya dia akan mendapat makan malam mewah kali ini.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pada malam yang sama di pelabuhan kota Kuoh, sekumpulan remaja tengah melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang sangat jauh dari kesan remaja pada umumnya. Mereka kini tengah berjibaku menghindari setiap serangan dari sesosok monster yang memiliki wujud manusia dengan bagian tangan yang berupa sayap burung berwarna hijau.

"Saji, dibelakangmu!" Teriak Tsubaki guna memperingati kouhainya itu akan sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan oleh iblis liar berwujud setengah burung itu. Saji yang mendapat peringatan itu langsung berguling keasamping lalu mengikat kaki dari iblis liar itu dengan sacred gearnya. Dan dengan sekali tarikan kuat darinya, membuat iblis liar itu menghantam tong-tong disana dengan keras.

"K-kuang ajar kau iblis rendahan!"

Iblis itu berteriak sembari menghujami Saji dengan jutaan bulu-bulu tajam dari kepakan sayap-sekaligus tangannya itu.

 **Blar! Blarr! Blarr!**

Asap mengepul akibat hujaman dari puluhan bulu tadi.

 **"Promotion : Rook!"**

Bukannya tubuh tak berdaya Saji yang ditemukan oleh iblis liar itu setelah asap mulai mereda melainkan sebuah pukulan dari seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail yang sukses membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

 **Duagh! Sakk!**

"Kau pikir pukulan itu dapat melukaiku, heh," ucap iblis itu pada sang pelaku yang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum kikuk.

"Kerja bagus Ruruko,"

 **Jrashh!**

Ternyata pukulan dari Ruruko tadi hanyalah pengalih perhatian pada sang eksekutor yang sesungguhnya, yaitu perempuan berambut biru yang kini telah berdiri tepat dibelakang sang ibis liar lengkap dengan katana ditangannya.

"Arrgghh!" Teriak iblis liar itu saat menyadari bahwa sayapnya kini telah terpangkas habis. Sedangkan Reya hanya menatap hal itu dengan pandangan datar seolah enggan menatap wajah menjijikan dari iblis liar itu.

Dia kemudia melompat kearah teman-temannya menunggu. Sona selaku raja dari keluarga iblisnya melangkah maju kedepan.

"Atas nama keluarga Sitri, aku akan menghukummu. Jadi,,, ENYAHLAH!" Teriak Sona sembari menggerakkan tangannya guna memerintahkan ular airnya agar memangsa iblis liar didepannya itu.

"Owatta,, akhirnya selesai juga, Kaichou,"

"…"

"Are,, Kaichou?" Saji menatap khawatir ketuanya yang terlihat melamun, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ketuanya itu terlihat jadi semakin sering melamun. Dan Saji tidak suka itu, dia menyukai ketuanya yang tegas, dingin, dan tentunya menyayangi mereka, keluarganya.

"Ah,, gomen. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Sona pada seluruh peeragenya. Tsubaki melangkah kesamping Sona. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Karena malam sudah semakin larut."

"Hai, Fuku-Kaichou!" Mereka semua berpencar pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Karena masih ada hari esok yang menunggu mereka, juga pekerjaan osis yang tidak dapat dibilang sedikit.

"Jadi, Kaichou. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali juga?" Saran Tsubaki.

Sona hanya menggeleng lemah pada ratunya itu. "Kau bisa kembali duluan Tsubaki. Masih ada hal yang harus aku urus sebentar," balas Sona lemah.

"Uzumaki-kun?" Tsubaki memastikan, dan dibalas Sona dengan sebuah senyum lemah dari bibir mungilnya itu. "Aku harus menemukannya sebelum semuanya tambah runyam." Ujar Sona.

"Kalau begitu aku-"

"Tidak, karena masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggu kita besok. Jadi biar ku saja yang mencari berandal satu itu, kau istirahat saja." Potong Sona. Meskipun ratunya itu berniat baik, tapi ini adalah masalahnya. Kepala sekolah sudah memasrahkan perihal berandal pirang itu padanya, jadi dia tidak bisa melibatkan peeragenya.

"Hai, Kaichou!" Ujar Tsubaki dengan tegas, sepertinya ketuanya itu menjadi semakin keras kepala dibandingkan biasanya. Pasti itu semua adalah pengaruh dari pemuda pirang yang selalu saja menjadi buron dari osis itu. Ya pemuda itu, Naruto Uzumaki. Berandalan pirang yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat masalah yang selalu saja membuat seluruh anggota osis kerepotan, khususnya Sona sebagai ketua osis.

Seperginya Tsubaki dengan lingkaran sihir barusan Sona memandang langit malam yang dihiasi oleh jutaan bintang yang memancarkan masing-masing cahayanya. Kemudia menghela nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Jadi dimana aku harus mencarimu, Baka!" Gumam Sona lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan area pelabuhan itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan satu buah kantung kresek besar ditangan kanannya, dan jika dilihat dari labelnya itu adalah belanjaan dari mini market. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa semua itu dia bayar dengan uang pemberian (palak) dari para berandalan yang mengganggunya siang tadi. Toh Narutonya sendiri tidak bisa dianggap bersalah karena dia memalak dari para pemalak, jadi bisa dikatakan dia ikut andil dalam pengurangan tindak kriminal tingkat rendah semacam berandalan tadi, oh dia sampai lupa jika dia juga salah satu berandalan yang dia maksud tadi.

"Are, Ossan. Masih disini, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan istrimu dirumah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang watadosnya pada Azazel yang masih setia dipinggir sungai dengan pancingan miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu, bocah!" sungut Azazel pada Naruto, pasalnya itu adalah kalimatnya yang dia lontarkan pada remaja pirang itu tadi siang, tapi malah dilontarkan kembali padanya selayaknya boomerang.

"Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau pulang bocah."

Sementara Naruto malah berjongkok di sana, mengabaikan perkataan Azazel. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kayu bakar yang sengaja dia bawa bersama makanan yang tadi dia beli di mini market pinggir jalan.

"Apa maksudmu? ini adalah tempatku biasa bermalam. Dan jika ada yang harus pulang itu adalah kau sendiri,"

Alih-alih menanggapi saan dari Azazel, Naruto malah menjungkir balikan usulan Azazel tadi, dan itu sukses membuat kening Azazel berkedut kesal.

"Hoy bocah..."

"Hmm..?" Gumam Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari api yang baru saja dia buat. Dia merasa jika tidak terlalu penting juga dia menatap pria paruh baya berambut aneh itu.

"Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu adikmu baru saja meninggal. Apa itu benar?"

Naruto menoleh kearah kota yang terlihat sangat jelas dari sana, dari seberang sungai itu nampak kota Kuoh yang sangat ramai seperti biasanya.

"Benar, lalu..?" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Dan aku juga dengar jika sekarang dia dibangkitkan oleh salah satu penguasa kota ini." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat kearah pria paruh baya itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, seakan bertanya darimana kau bisa tahu.

Azazel yang melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Naruto mendesah pelan, entah kenapa sepertinya sulit sekali mengatakan jika yang membunuh adik remaja itu adalah bawahannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu jika sebenarnya aku ini adalah malaikat jatuh, lebih tepatnya pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh itu sendiri?" Tanya Azazel sambil menunjukan wajah seriusnya pada Naruto yang masih saja memandang api unggun didepannya.

Meskipun sekilas Naruto sempat menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dan langsung kembali ke wajah datar tanpa adanya ekspresi miliknya.

"Tidak," balas Naruto dengan pelan.

"Cuma itu saja pendapatmu, apa kau tidak marah, apa kau tidak murka atau bahkan ingin balas dendam padaku?"

"Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk balas dendam, hal itu tidak akan pernah membawa adikku kembali,"

Azazel terpaku dengan ucapan remaja itu, memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Meskipun dia telah menghabisi seluruh malaikat jatuh didunia ini tidak akan pernah dapat mengembalikan apa yang sudah mengilang.

Sosok pemuda dengan pemikiran yang unik, sangat kuat namun juga rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Dibutakan oleh kedamaian dunia yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menutupi kebusukan dari dunia itu sendiri.

Azazel berjalan pelan sambil membawa satu buah bak berisi 3 ekor ikan hasil tangkapannya seharian ini. Naruto memandang bak itu dengan tatapan mengejek. "Seharian memancing cuma dapat tiga ekor? Menyedihkan,"

"Kau pikir memancing itu gampang, hah? Ini saja sudah beruntung. Biasanya saja aku selalu pulang dengan tangan kosong!" Ucap Azazel dengan bangga.

"Apa yang kau banggakan dari hal itu?" Ejek Naruto.

Mereka berdua membakar ikan hasil tangkapan Azazel di api yang barusan dibuat Naruto. Membakarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, keheningan yang terjadi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul tepat disamping Naruto. Namun Narutonya malah cuek bebek akan hal itu, dan terus memakan ikan bakar hasil tangkapan Azazel.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sosok laki-laki gagah berambut merah crimson yang bisa dikatakan terlalu panjang untuk ukuran rambut laki-laki.

"Oh... Sirzecs. Apa kabar? Tumben kau mampir kesini,"

"Hentikan sandiwara konyolmu itu Azazel, jadi mana manusia yang kau bilang menarik itu?" Tanya Sirzecs pada Azazel yang tengah asik memakan ikan bakar hasil tangkapannya. Dengan pelan dia menunjuk Naruto yang tengah asik menyantap ikannya ditemani sebotol cola yang dibelinya sebelum kesini tadi.

"Hoy, Azazel dia itu sebenarnya sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh dia... dia itu raja iblis, dengan kata lain penguasa neraka."

"Raja iblis? Apa yang dilakukan raja iblis di dunia manusia, kerja sambilan?" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang polos namun masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Sedangkan Sirzecs hanya mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap pemuda didepannya itu, dan itu terbukti dengan perempatan dikepalanya serta alis matanya yang berkedut.

Sementara Azazel malah tertawa sambil guling-guling ditanah sembari memegang perutnya. "Hahaha,,, Raja iblis yang kerja paruh waktu? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya.. hahaha,,"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Sungut Sirzecs.

"Lantas ada perlu apa kau menemuiku, Maou-san?"

Sirzecs langsung kembali pada mode seriusnya. Dia menatap pemuda didepannya itu dari atas kebawah, lalu menatap Azazel seolah berkata 'apa kau yakin?'. Azazel hanya mampu menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu menatap Sirzecs dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak percaya denganku sih?"Ujar Azazel.

"Itulah yang membuatku ragu. Karena aku harus percaya pada musuhku sendiri," balas Sirzecs.

Dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya Azazel berucap. "Kau pikir aku pernah salah memilih orang, hah?"

"Ano,, sepertinya ada seseorang yang diabaikan disini," ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sedangkan mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Ahaha,, maaf kami jadi lupa kalau ada kau disini," tawa Azazel sembari memukul-mukul punggung Naruto. Dan itu harus membuat Naruto harus berusaha untuk tidak berteriak akibat pukulan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Ah, jadi begini, etoo,,"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah ya Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku baru saja mendengar jika adikmu telah masuk kedalam keluarga adikku," jelas Sirzecs.

"Terus kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah, yaitu dia akan bertunangan dengan bangsawan iblis Phenex, dan jika itu terjadi seluruh peerage dari Rias akan masuk kedalam peerage dari pemuda Phenex itu, termasuk adikmu." Lanjut Sirzecs.

"Oh, jadi kau kakaknya Gremory-senpai?"

"Jadi dari tadi kau tidak tahu?!" Sirzecs tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya itu, apa dia begitu tidak mirip dengan adiknya itu sehingga pemuda didepannya itu tidak tahu jika ia adalah kakak dari Rias.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakan jika kau adalah kakak dari Gremory-senpai." Sirzecs hanya mampu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan perdebatan tidak penting ini.

"Paling tidak kan kau bisa bertanya,"

"Nah, apa untungnya coba. Bertanya padamu tidak menghasilkan uang untukku. Jadi kenapa harus aku lakukan," ujar Naruto.

"Uang lagi?" Desah Azazel. Dia tidak menyangka jika bocah didepannya itu sangat terobsesi dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku bukanlah orang munafik yang mengatakan tidak perlu uang untuk hidup. Bahkan kau dapat membeli cinta di mini market seharga 298 yen." Jelas Naruto.

Sedangkan Sirzecs dan Azazel hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jika sekarang mini market menjual cinta dengan harga semurah itu.

"Ehm, sepertinya kita harus kembali kepokok masalah awal. Karena aku jadi bingung kenapa dari masalah pertunangan bisa sampai membahas mini market sih," Sirzecs berucap sambil menggaruk kepalanya, sepertinya berbicara dengan pemuda didepannya itu memerlukan kesabaran serta iman yang kuat. Eh tunggu ibliskan memang tidak memiliki iman.

"Hah, jadi. Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau membantu menggagalkan pertunangan adikku dengan cara bertarung dengan pemuda Phenex itu, bagaimana?" Tawar Sirzecs.

"Hah. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa baka-maou. Kau pikir aku dapat mengalahkan iblis kelas atas yang kau maksud itu? Jangan bercanda!" Tolak Naruto. Dia pikir mentang-mentang dia adalah raja iblis dapat memerintahnya yang hanya seorang manusia biasa itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan kekuatan yang ada pada tangan kananmu itu.." tunjuk Sirzecs pada tangan kanan Naruto yang berhiaskan sebuah gelang besar berwarna putih itu.

"Dan juga, aku tidak menyuruhmu dengan cuma-cuma. Berapapun yang kau mau akan aku berikan, atau bahkan kau ingin memiliki sebuah kastil sendiri? Itu bukanlah perkara sulit bagiku."

Naruto mulai merenungkan apa yang ditawarkan Sirzecs barusan. Bukan sebuah penawaran yang buruk, tapi dia masih ragu jika Imagine Breakernya itu dapat menang dari seorang iblis berdarah murni yang dimaksud Sirzecs. Jika musuhnya itu menggunakan sihir tidak masalah, dia dapat memusnahkannya semudah membalikan telapak tangan, tapi bagaimana jika musuhnya itu malah menggunakan serangan fisik.

Sehebat apapun kekuatan tangan kanan Naruto itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali jika lawannya menggunakan serangan fisik. Apalagi dengan kekuatan iblis yang jauh berada diatas manusia. Sepertinya masalah ini akan menjadi sebuah PR tersendiri pada Naruto yang entah kenapa semakin lama dia jadi terlibat oleh masalah supranatural macam iblis-iblis itu.

"Tawaranmu sungguh menggiurkan, tapi aku hanya ingin satu hal saja..." sebuah angin malam berhembus dengan agak kencang menerpa pembicaraan antara Sirzecs dan Naruto. Meskipun suara Naruto tersamarkan oleh angin yang berhembus, Sirzecs menyunggingkan sebuah senyum saat mendengar permintaan dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya dugaanku tentangmu tidaklah salah," Sirzecs tersenyum lebar karena seperti yang dia duga, bahwa memang beginilah sifat dari sosok yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Yah kau tidak bisa protes apapun karena... memang hanya itulah yang aku butuhkan." Naruto mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Tidak peduli dengan kastil kek, istana kek, atau bahkan godaan untuk menjadi raja harem sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Karena hanya "itu" yang saat ini dia butuhkan, karena hanya "itu" yang dapat mengakhiri masalah yang entah kenapa lambat laun menjadi semakin rumit utuk di pikirkan otaknya.

"Kau tenang saja karena kau pasti akan mendapat lebih dari itu," Sirzecs berjanji, jika masalah pertunangan itu sudah benar-benar selesai, entah itu berakhir baik maupun berakhir buruk. Dia akan tetap mengabulkan permintaan Naruto tadi.

"Bah, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau tenang saja, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan besok,," Sirzecs berucap dengan tampang optimis seperti dia sudah yakin jika Naruto dapat menggagalkan pertunangan itu nanti. Dia menatap arloji hitam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas. "Ah, sial aku terlambat. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dan Azazel, Sirzecs langsung menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya. Sementara Naruto dan Azazel hanya bisa bertukar pandang untuk sesaat lalu mengendikan bahu mereka.

"Raja iblis dan pekerjaan sambilannya," ucap mereka kompak.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Hari berganti hari, malam yang dingin itu perlahan tergantikan oleh hangatnya udara yang dipancarkan oleh sang surya. Namun kedamaian pagi hari itu seakan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada sosok pemuda yang kini mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yang pertama kali dia jumpai saat membuka matanya bukanlah langit-langit kamar seperti halnya para remaja seumurannya, melainkan langit biru cerah yang tergores beberapa tinta putih diatasnya. Bukannya kasur empuk yang dia gunakan sebagai alas tidur, melainkan rumput hijau yang masih basah akibat embun pagi.

Merenggangkan badannya sesaat sebelum melangkah kearah sungai didepannya, lalu membasuh wajah berhiaskan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada sungai jernih nan tenang didepannya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia tetap tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Entah mengapa saat melihat pemandangan kota Kuoh dari seberang sungai itu seakan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ternyata tidak hanya manusia saja yang mendiami serta saling berinteraksi didunia ini. Tidak hanya hewan maupun tumbuhan. Malaikat, iblis, bahkan malaikat jatuh pun kini mulai bermunculan.

Tapi Naruto juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Karena,, "Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir," Naruto yakin jika dia pasti akan kembali mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya lagi setelah ini, jauh dari yang namanya hal-hal tidak jelas seperti sihir atau apalah itu.

"Yo. Gaki,"

"Uwaa~"

Bruuzzhh!

"Azazel teme... apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?" Sungut Naruto, karena ulah Azazel barusan dia harus rela basah kuyub karena tercebur disungai yang berada tepat didepannya itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil membawa bungkusan yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Lah, kau sendiri dipagi yang cerah nan damai ini malah sudah melamun, gak malu apa dengan para burung yang kini sudah mulai terbang bebas keluar dari sarangnya untuk menyambut pagi hari ini." Dan Azazel sudah mulai mengumandangkan khotbahnya.

"Damai? Mana ada yang namanya damai saat kau terbangun dipagi hari karena ulah seekor burung yang seenak udelnya menjatuhkan kotorannya dikepala orang,"

Dan ternyata alasan kenapa saat terbangun tadi dia memilih sungai sebagai halun pertama adalah karena seekor burung yang menjatuhkan kotoran tepat di pipi kanan Naruto. Dan tentu saja tidak ada kata bau harum untuk bom biologis itu.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri,, karena tidak pulang kerumahmu,"

"Tidak ada yang spesial dengan rumah yang tidak ada penghuninya itu, bahkan disana terasa lebih dingin daripada saat aku tidur disini." Naruto berujar tanpa menatap Azazel. Meskipun begitu Azazel sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto barusan, bukan dingin dalam artian suhu, melainkan suasana yang sepi tanpa adanya seseorang yang bahkan hanya perlu mengucapkan 'selamat datang' disaat dia baru pulang. Dan itu pasti karena satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya telah pergi karena ulah dari bawahannya yang seenak jidatnya mencuri sacred gear dari adik remaja didepannya kini.

'Hah, sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin.' batin Azazel sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yag tidak gatak itu.

"Hoy gaki, tangkap!" Ucap Azazel sambil melemparkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Kepada Naruto yang masih berkubang ditengah sungai yang hanya sebatas pinggang Naruto itu. Dengan sangat mudah Naruto menangkap bungkusan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Jika kau tidak lekas ganti baju, kau pasti akan masuk angin," ucap Azazel sambil berjalan kearah pinggian sungai dengan pancingan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto langsung membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Azazel barusan.

"Seragam Kuoh?... tunggu ini kan punyaku!?,," Naruto menegok pada Azazel yangkini tengah bersiul-siul tanpa memandang Naruto yang kini tengah melempainya dengan glare terbaiknya.

",,Azazel... jangan bilang kau mengobrak abrik kamarku!?" Tuduh Naruto dengan aura hitam yang memancar dengan jelas dibelakangnya.

"Apa!? Kau takut aku melihat koleksi majalah pornomu, tenang saja aku tidak tertarik degan itu. Karena hampir setiap hari aku melihat yang asli." Jawab Azazel sekenanya, toh dia juga tidak menjumpai satupun majalah porno saat mengobrak-abrik kamar remaja piang didepannya itu.

Sebuah kedutan terlihat jelas dikepala Naruto, dia tidak peduli dengan bagaimana si pirang abal-abal didepannya itu bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya, karena yang memenuhi kepalanya kini adalah bagaimana cara membuat si otak pancingan itu tewas dengan cara yang paling mengenaskan. Yaitu tersedak pancingannya sendiri.

"Entah kenapa ingin sekali rasanya aku membuat muka menjengkelkanmu itu dipenuhi oleh luka lebam akibat tanganku ini." Ucap Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dengan bunyi gemertak didepannya.

"Muri muri, masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk itu bocah," ucap Azazel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya disamping wajahnya.

"Jadi untuk apa seragam ini?"

"Kau pakai saja, lalu pergilah keruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib milik adik Sirzecs siang nanti, itulah pesan Sirzecs tadi." Jelas Azazel. Naruto hanya dapat mendesah pasrah, pasahal dia masih tidak mood untuk masuk kesekolah.

"Hah, terserahlah," Naruto lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Azazel yang tengah sibuk dengan pancingannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Di ruang yang kental akan dekorasi khas eropa kibi sedang dalam suasana yang sangat panas karena kubu Rias yang kini sedang bersitegang dengan keluarga iblis dari keluarga Phenex yang ingin membahas pertunangannya dengan Rias. Namun Rias yang tidak ingin menikah dengan pemuda Phenex itu dikarenakan sifatnya yang Rias rasa tidak cocok dengannya yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya itu. Rias mengajukan sebuah rating game antara keluarganya dan keluarga Riser.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu," ucap sebuah suara diiringi sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang dengan perlahan menampakan sosok berambut merah dengan armor besar yang seakan menunjukan kewibawaannya sebagai orang yang harus dihormati.

"Onii-sama!?" Kaget Rias karena tidak menyangka jika kakaknya akan datang kedunia manusia apalagi hanya karena persetruan antara dia dan Riser.

"Maou-sama!?" Mereka semua langsung menunduk saat mengetahui bahwa yang barusan datang adalah sang penguasa makai, Sirzecs Lucifer. Tak terkecuali Issei dan Asia yang mengikuti Kiba dan seluruh iblis disana.

"Riser-kun, bukannya aku tidak menyetujui kau menikah dengan Rias, tapi sebagai Raja iblis yang dihormati, aku tidak ingin jika adikku menikah dengan bangsawan iblis yang lemah."

Semua orang disana tidak menyangka jika Sirzecs akan mengucapkan hal itu, Rias sendiri merasa senang karena sepertinya kakaknya itu juga menentang akan pernikahannya dengan Riser.

"Jadi, maksud anda saya belum pantas?" Kalimat pertanyaan itu penuh dengan rasa tidak terima, pasalnya dia yang sudah memenangkan banyak sekali rating game itu masih dibilang sebagai bangsawan iblis yang lemah.

"Bukan begitu.. tapi aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja, dengan orang yang telah aku pilih." Sirzecs menjelaskan sembari mengeluarkan sebuah senyum simpul diwajahnya.

"Jika itu yang anda inginkan, maka saya tidak dapat menolaknya, kalau boleh tahu siapa iblis yang akan melawanku, Maou-sama?" Tanya Riser. Meskipun dia biasanya adalah orang yang tidak memiliki sopan santun, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Riser tahu jika orang didepannya itu adalah iblos terkuat di dunia bawah, bahkan dengan satu sentilan tangan saja dia pasti akan musnah tanpa bisa beregenerasi lagi.

"Tidak perlu iblis kelas atas, karena aku sudah memilih siapa lawan yang paling cocok buatmu. Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sirzecs pada sosok pemuda piang yang sedari tadi bersandar dengan santai mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil bersandar didepan pintu ruang klub.

"Apa!?/Sejak kapan?/Manusia?"

Mereka semua bahkan tidak sadar jika pemuda itu tadi telah membuka pintu lalu bersandar disana. Itu semua karena Naruto hanya seorang manusia yang tidak memiliki pancaran youki yang dapat dideteksi oleh iblis, serta Naruto juga memanfaatkan kedatangan Sirzecs sebagi pengalih perhatian untuk indra dari kaum iblis yang berkali-kali lipat dari panca indra manusia.

"50%"

"Huh?"

Mereka semua bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksud Naruto dengan limapuluh persen barusan, namun jika dilihat dari senyum Sirzecs yang semakin lama kian melebar, Rias tahu jika yang dimaksud Naruto tadi bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk.

"50% kemenangan jika aku melawan dia,," tunjuk Naruto pada Riser yang menggeram karena merasa diremehkan oleh pemuda pirang didepannya. ",,dan 20% jika melawan dia." Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu pawn milik Riser yang memakai pakaian china serta sebuah tongkat ditangannya.

"Apa kau bilang!?,,, asal kau tahu saja aku bahkan dapat mengalahkanmu dalam waktu lima detik!" Bantah Riser karena dia tidak terima dengan pernyataan dari manusia didepannya itu, yang seakan mengatakan jika pawn miliknya lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya yang seorang iblis kelas atas.

"Jika sekarang memang benar, beri waktu aku 7 hari dan aku akan membalikan pernyataanmu itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan,,," lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirzecs.

"Ingat janjimu, Sirzecs-san" ucap Naruto langsung melenggang pergi kearah pintu keluar dari ruang klub itu. Namun saat dia membuka pinu itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan sepesang manik violet berkilau yang tertutup oleh sepasang lensa yang terikat jadi satu.

"Naruto!?" Sona memekik kaget saat mendapati sosok yang dia cari-cari selama seminggu terakhir ini malah menunjukan wajahnya sendiri didepannya.

"Yo, Megane Onna. Lama tak jumpa?"

"Lama tak jumpa, jidatmu. Darimana saja kau selama ini, hah?"

"Eto,,, abis bantuin Goku, ngumpulin ketujuh dragonball. Emang kenapa ya?" Jawab serta tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah sedikitpun, dan semua orang disana hanya memandang Naruto dengan tampang blank plus keringat sebiji jagung di masing-masing peipis mereka.

"Sepertinya lidahmu sudah pandai berbicara ya? Kuning!?"

"Ahaha,," Naruto hanya tertawa kaku, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius yang sontak membuat Sona agak terkejut. Karena perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba itu. Dengan seketika Naruto langsung memegang kedua bahu Sona, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang disana bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan pemuda pirang itu, serta apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Naruto dengan Sona.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memajukan wajahnya kearah Sona, yang sontak membuat semua orang disana membeku melihat aksi yang dilakukan Naruto pada sosok Sona yang terkenal keras itu. Sedangkan Sona hanya mampu membisu melihat wajah pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu yang kian lama kian dekat dengan wajahnya.

Segala macam fantasi liar kini semakin berkecamuk di dalam otak Sona yang sukses membuat wajahnya semakin lama mulai memerah menyamai warna rambut dari sahabatnya. Hembusan nafas dari berandal pirang itupun mulai terasa menerpa wajah Sona. Sona yang sepertinya mulai terhasut oleh fantasi liar dikepalanya itu mulai menutup matanya.

"Jika aku menghilang, dan kau tidak menemukanku dimana-mana jangan pernah mencariku, oke!?" Bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Sona, ia sendiri merasakan sebuah rasa geli akibat bibir Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Ok- Hah~!?" Segala bayangan yang tadinya memenuhi kepala Sona langsung runtuh saat mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan. Dia pikir dia akan di C-cium oleh berandal piang itu, tapi ternyata malah,,, tunggu kenapa dia malah kecewa karena Naruto tidak menciumnya, bukannya dia seharusnya senang karena ciuman pertamanya tidak dicuri oleh berandal pirang itu. Tapi mengapa hati kecilnya seakan menangis saat Naruto hanya membisikan permintaan yang tunjukan padanya tadi.

Sona langsung menoleh pada Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya, "Apa maksud-Aww" pekikan imut itu keluar dari bibir Sona saat uxapannya dipotong oleh sebuah sentilan jari dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, baka," bisik Naruto.

Lalu dia melanjutkan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang seakan membeku akibat tindakan Naruto barusan.

"Nii-san." Gumam gadis berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Asia, melihat bagaimana kakaknya yang bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Aku kira dia akan melakukannya, hah." Sirzecs mendesah pelan dan sukses mendapatkan injakan dari Grayfia yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. "Sepertinya dia gagal sebagai seorang laki-laki," kali ini Riser juga ikut memberikan komentarnya tentang kelakuan pemuda yang akan dia hadapi di pertarungan yang berlangsung 7 hari dari sekarang.

"Jadi, Sirzecs-sama, apa hanya itu yang perlu saya lakukan?" Tanya Riser.

"Kurasa cuma itu, dan sisanya akan aku umumkan pada saat hari pertandingan nanti." Ucap Sirzecs sembari memberi kode pada Grayfia bahwa sudah waktunya mereka kembali. "Jadi sampai jumpa," Sirzecs berucap sebelum menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih itu.

"Kurasa kau hanya perlu menunggu tanggal pernikahan kita saja, Rias!" Dengan itu Riser pun juga ikut pergi bersama seluruh peeragenya dalam sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar. Rias langsung menoleh pada sahabatnya yang baru saja datang itu.

"Sona sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya rias dengan wajah menyelidik, plus dengan sebuah senyuman yang seakan ingin menggoda teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Sona memutar mata bosan menghadapi sahabat semasa kecilnya itu, yang entah mengapa semakin menjengkelkan seperti halnya berandal pirang tadi.

"Jangan mulai deh,"

.

.

To be continue...

A/N : yo minna,, apa kabar.. apa semuanya selamat dari yang namanya remidial sekolah. Jika ada yang masih harus berkutat dengan masalah remidial, maka kita menghadapi masalah yang sama. Meskipun disisi lain ada sebuah keuntungan tersendiri, yaitu akhir-akhir ini waktu tidurku tercukupi akibat seringnya mati lampu pada saat hujan. Dan juga aku akhirnya namatin anime yang belum sempet aku tonton, :v. (Ngomong apa sih!?)

Jadi, gimana apa chapter kali ini memuaskan. Jika ada yang ngerasa alurnya agak terlalu cepat kurasa aku sependapat, entah kenapa aku ngerasa jika fic ini alurnya lebih cepat ketimbang fic yang satunya. Tapi tenang... akan aku akali supaya ficnya tidak monoton seperti di canon, ato fic-fic yang lain, jadi tinggal tuliskan pendapat kalian di kolom review tentang chapter yang satu ini.

.

Re for Guest...

 **Goux** : Oke

 **Walker** : Makasih, nih dah lanjut

 **Dark Roselvet** : Apa nih, ceritanya ingin jadi flamer. Hah... jika anda ingin jadi seorang flamer, belajar dulu napa. Cuma ngomong doang, paling tidak jelasin apa yang membuat fic ini gak jelas, _"gaje"_ seperti yang anda bilang. Anda tahu gk jika review anda ini tidak bermutu, bahkan tidak bisa masuk dalam kategori flame. Sekedar pemberitahuan jika anak SD aja dapat mengapresiasi fic lebih baik dari pada anda... Dasar -_-"

 **I** : Kurasa memang cuma Sona aja. Mau nyoba single pair :v

 **ren** : Oke brow

 **Sikeren** : terimakasih, nih dah lanjut

 **Guest** : Oke

 **Pendy** : sip. Entahlah nanti ada apa engak, lihat saja nanti. Asia dihidupkan tetep ama Rias.

 **ObatNyamuk** : oke bray. Saya juga senang jika anda suka nih fic.

 **Guest** : yup. Benar sekali. Kurasa akan sulit jika memasukan Index dalam wujud manusia di fic ini, tapi... aku sudah punya rencana tersendiri. Jadi tunggu saja kejutan yang sudah aku persiapkan ;)

 **xxx** : kayak banci? Saya tidak lihat Narutonya ngondek tuh. :v . Bisa anda jelaskan gk maksudnya, sumpah gua kagak ngerti apa maksud anda.

 **Aoi itsuka** : tidak. Naruto akan tetap menjadi manusia sampai aku benar-benar membunuhnya. :v

 **Reader** : oke, saya senang jika anda menyukainya.

 **Guest** : ahaha... seng penteng tarik bang! :v

Okeh,, tanpa banyak bacot lagi

See you next time and thanks for reading...

Kakha... :v


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[** Terbukanya Segel Kekuatan **]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 5

.

Embun pagi yang masih menetes serta udara dingin khas pegunungan mewarnai pagi dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang kini tengah berlari dengan semangat ditengah terjalnya jalan pegunungan. Ya, pemuda itu tengah melakkukan sesi latihan ketahanan fisiknya guna menghadapi pertarungannya dengan sang iblis pewaris keluarga Phenex yang terkenal dengan keabadiannya. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakkan oleh Azazel.

Hari pertama latihan...

Dia kini hanya menggunakan sebuah jaket berhoodie tanpa lengan berwarna coklat serta sebuah celana training hitam sebagai bawahannya. Selain itu dia juga memakai sebuah masker yang kelihatannya masih basah pada wajahnya.

Ya. Sebuah latihan yang melatih fisik dan stamina. Karena kadar oksigen yang ada di pegunungan jauh lebih tipis dibandingkan dengan yang ada di kota. Dan ditambah dengan memakai masker yang basah itu menambah kesulitan Naruto untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat memasuki area hutan yang cukup lebat. Mengambil selembar kain hitam yang awalnya dia ikatkan pada bahunya, lalu menutup matanya dengan kain itu. Lalu dia berdiam diri disana.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sebuah katana langsung mengarah padanya. Bahkan tanpa harus tahu dari mana katana itu keluar, Naruto langsung menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Namun saat dia menyadari apa yang saat ini dia pegan, postur tubuhnya terlihat menegang untuk sesaat.

"Kewaspadaan adalah kunci utama dari sebuah pertarungan, sekuat apapun dirimu jika kau lengah sedikit, maka nyawamu akan terancam." Gumam Azazel yang kini tengah melayang di udara mengamati latihan dari pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

Sesaat setelah Naruto kembali menegakan posisinya dua buah balok kayu muncul dari sela-sela pohon dan mengarah padanya.

"Konsentrasi, serta rasakan semua ancaman yang ada disekitarmu. Tutuplah matamu dan bukalah mata batinmu." Azazel kembali bergumam.

 **Jrass!**

 **Jrass!**

 **Jrass!**

Seluruh balok kayu itu langsung terpotong dalam beberapa bagian. Naruto berhasil memotongnya tanpa harus menerima luka dari balok-balok kayu tadi. Namun kain hitam yang menutupi matanya terlepas akibat terkena salah satu serpihan balok tadi.

"Selanjutnya... TEMBAK!"

Naruto melihat keatas, dan menyadari jika dia kini tengah berhadapan dengan jutaan anak panah yang jatuh selayaknya hujan lebat. "Sepetinya aku salah memilih pelatih.." Naruto mendesah pelan.

Hari keempat...

Cepat. Naruto harus berlari dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya, dia bukannya sedang mengikuti olimpiade lari maraton, ataupun sedang mengejar seorang jambret. Tapi dia memang dituntut lari dengan kecepatan maksimal adalah karena makhluk berkaki empat yang kini tengah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan gila.

Ya. Naruto kini tengah dikejar-kejar oleh seekor macan kumbang, karena ulah Azazel yang dengan seenak udelnya melemparkannya pada sebuah gua yang sedang dihuni macan kumbang itu. Tentu saja macan itu marah besar karena tidurnya diganggu olehnya.

"Nah... bagaimana kau akan menghadapi itu," Azazel menyeringai dari atas sebuah pohon. Dia kini tengah duduk santai sambil memakan sebuah ikan bakar ditangannya.

Meski sekeras apapun Naruto berlari, hewan itu terus memotong jaraknya dengan cepat. Tidak ingin mati muda Naruto membanting tubuhnya kesamping, dan memutar arah. Menyebabkan hewan itu terguling akibat tidak menyangka jika makhluk sang sedang dia kejar akan menghindari terkamannya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Awas kau... AZAZEL!"

Hari keenam...

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Azazel memasang wajah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Enaknya apa ya?" Dia bergumam pelan sambil memandang keatas. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung membuat sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna kuning ditangannya. Lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

 **Wuusss!**

 **Splassh!**

Tombak cahaya itu langsung musnah saat bertemu dengan telapak tangan kanan Naruto. Azazel yang melihat itu tersenyum senang, pasalnya baru kali ini dia meliha keefektivan dari kekuatan itu jika digunakan untuk bertarung.

"Oi..oi.. apa yang kau lakukan pak tua!?" Sungut Naruto pada Azazel.

"Apa..? kau pikir apa tahap akhir latihan kita..." Dia memberi jeda dalam perkataannya. Lalu membuat dua buah pedang cahaya ditangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kalau bukan... BERTARUNG MATI-MATIAN!"

Azazel langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan kedua pedang cahanyanya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat datenshi tua itu tengah menerjangnya dengan dua buah senjata yang tidak dapat dianggap remeh, langsung mengambil katana yang tertancap disampingnya.

"Majulah pak tua!"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Hari terakhir...

"Kurasa dengan ini cukup.."

Kehancuran. Kehancuran yang kini terpampang jelas di depan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri dengan pakaian yang hancur di sana-sini dan hanya menyisakan celana training yang sudah berubah menjadi celana pendek kumal serta bekas terbakar di bagian bawahnya.

"Achaaa... dia meratakan daerah ini," Azazel hanya mampu mengusap kepalanya melihat kehancuran yang menimpa hutan yang pada awalnya tadi adalah sebuah hutan lebat yang sangat indah. Kini berubah menjadi sebuah ladang tandus yang porak-poranda hanya karena ulah dari bocah pirang itu.

Dia tidak menyangka jika manusia dapat menciptakan monster yang mengerikan seperti pemuda didepannya itu. Kesan pertama saat melihat pemuda itu adalah pemuda minim emosi dan senang berkelahi. Namun semua anggapannya ditolak mentah-mentah semenjak dia mulai mengenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

Kekuatan yang mampu memusnahkan segala jenis sihir, sebuah sacred gear pertama buatan manusia, serta kemampuan bertarung yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal jika disebut sebagai sebuah kebetulan.

Azazel terus mengamati Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti akan beranjak meninggalkan hutan yang kini telah berubah seperti sebuah lapangan itu.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia..."

Azazel berlari kearah Naruto untuk memastikan jika apa yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Dia sangat yakin jika tidak mungkin kekuatan sebesar itu tidak memiliki resiko dalam setiap penggunaannya. Dan jika memang asumsinya benar maka Naruto kini sudah...

"... ah, menyusahkan saja!" Dia bergumam pelan sembari mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri itu ke sebuah rumah kayu yang merupakan milik keluarga Naruto.

Setelah dia membaringkan Naruto pada kasur di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah kayu itu. Dia beranjak kearah teras dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang seluruhnya terbuah dari kayu. Dia merenung, memikirkan tentang kemampuan dari bocah yang saat ini dia latih.

"Kemampuan yang mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Teknik bertarungnya juga tidak dapat dikatakan amatir. Segala tindakannya tidak ada yang sia-sia, meski masih banyak celah untuk diserang." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Ya. Kau benar, dia seperti sudah dilatih dengan baik sejak kecil." Ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir merah disamping Azazel. Sosok itu langsung mengambil kursi yang tersisa di sana dan mendudukinya.

"Sirzechs. Apa menurutmu tidak aneh jika ada manusia yang dapat menciptakan teknologi sehebat itu pada masa ini?"

"Aku setuju dengan itu. Tapi kurasa bukannya tidak mungkin... karena manusia adalah makhluk yang paling cepat berkembang dibandingkan dengan seluruh makhluk yang ada." Jawab Sirzechs.

Sejujurnya dia juga merasa aneh. Karena banyak manusia di dunia ini yang mengetahui akan adanya makhluk lain selain manusia, khususnya orang-orang yang memiliki sebuah kelebihan atau kemampuan khusus. Bahkan ada sebuah keluarga yang menjalin kontrak dengan iblis.

Azazel menatap sosok yang lebih dikenal sebagai Sirzechs Lucifer atau sang penguasa dunia bawah itu dengan tatapan serius. "Apa kau berpikiran yang sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.."

"Ya.. kau benar, kekuatan itu..."

.

"Namikaze!"

.

-o0o-

.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah ruang penelitian ilmu gaib yang berada di gedung tua area Kuoh akademi. Yah meskipun dia malas jika harus berurusan dengan para iblis muda itu, apalagi jika dia harus bertemu dengan dia. Dengan perempuan menyebalkan itu lagi.

Cklek

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Seluruh pasang mata dari semua orang yang ada disana langsung tertuju kearahnya. Dan tentu saja sepasang manik violet yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam juga ikut andil.

Dia mendesah pelandan melihat sekelilingnya guna mencari seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi lawannya. "Jadi di mana orang itu?"

Sebuah ledakan api tiba-tiba terjadi di pojok ruangan itu, menunjukan Riser dan seluruh peeragenya. Dia tetap mengenakan jas putih yang minggu lalu dia kenakan. 'apa dia tidak pernah ganti baju ya?' batin Naruto disertai sweatdrop dikepalanya.

"Kupikir kau kabur dan tidak akan muncul lagi," ejek Riser.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, padahal kau sendiri yang telat," Naruto hanya bisa memutar mata bosan, melihat tingkah arogan dari Riser. Entah kenapa ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia mendapat lawan yang memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah terkumpul, mari kita mulai pertarungannya...," ujar Sirzechs sembari melihat para iblis muda yang berada disana.

"Pertarungan kali ini bukannya satu lawan satu. Melainkan dua lawan dua."

Semua orang yang ada disana kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Sirzechs barusan. Pasalnya mereka mengira jika pertarungan kali ini akan menjadi pertempuran antara Naruto dan Riser.

"Naruto-kun dan Issei-kun melawan Riser dan salah satu peeragenya. Bukankah itu sudah kukatakan minggu lalu?"

"Tunggu-tunggu. Kau kemarin tidak bilang apa-apa soal ini." Bantah Naruto. Karena iblis didepannya itu tidak mengatakan apapun soal berapa lawan berapa. Sementara Sirzechs tersenyum kecil saat merasakan bahwa aura naga dari pemuda yang belum lama dijadikan iblis itu terasa lebih besar dari pada minggu lalu.

"Kurasa hal ini tidak perlu dipermasalahkan bukan begitu Riser-kun?"

Riser mengangguk pelan menanggapi hal itu. "Boleh siapapun asalkan itu masih peerageku, bukan?" Riser memastikan. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sirzechs.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih Yubeluna." Dan salah seorang peerage Riser maju kedepan. Riser langsung memilih ratunya yang merupakan budak terkuatnya. Dia tidak ingin dipermalukan oleh manusia serta iblis rendahan seperti Naruto dan Issei.

"Baiklah. Grayfia."

"Ha'i Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia langsung maju kedepan dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar didepannya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memandang khawatir pada Sirzechs. "Sirzechs-san!?"

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu, jadi tenang saja," Sirzechs langsung tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Naruto. Dia berpikir jika pemuda itu tidak akan dapat di kirim ke arena pertarungan akibat kekuatannya. Namun Sirzechs tahu itu, dia telah menyiapkan sebuah hipotesis yang akan dapat memecahkan kekhawatiran Naruto.

Beberapa orang disana memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi bertanya, mereka semua tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan antara Naruto dan Sirzechs. Termasuk Riser yang masih belum mengetahui perihal kekuatan dari tangan kanan Naruto.

Sirzechs langsung mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah langsung tercipta diluar lingkaran sihir berwarna putih milik Grayfia. Melihat anggukan dari Sirzechs Naruto dan Issei langsung memasuki lingkaran. Dan anehnya lingkaran sihir itu tidak hancur saat Naruto mendekatinya. Setelah berada didalam lingkaran itu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul sehingga semua orang disana harus menutup matanya.

Setelah cahaya meredup Naruto dan Issei telah menghilang. Sepertinya teleportasi mereka kali ini sukses. Riser yang melihat lawannya sudah pergi duluan, langsung menghilang disertai sebuah ledakan api yang menjadi ciri khas teleportasi dari keluarga Phenex.

.

-o0o-

.

Sebuah hamparan padang rumput nan luas serta puluhan pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi, terlihat empat orang sosok yang tengan bediri saling berhadapan. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka memang tidak ada bedanya dengan remaja pada umumnya. Namun sebenarnya bukanlah itu. Melainkan dua sosok yang merupakan iblis reikarnasi, satu sosok iblis murni, dan satu sosok terakhir yang merupakan manusia.

Sirzechs memilih arena bertarung di dunia manusia adalah karena kekuatan dari tangan kanan Naruto yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan dimensi buatannya. Jadi demi mengantisipasi hal itu, dia dan Azazel mencari tempat yang tepat sebagai arena bertarung. Dan tidak lupa mereka juga memasang kekkai di setiap penjuru arena, agar tidak ada yang melihat pertarungan itu kecuali makhluk akhirat.

Meskipun ini hanyalah sebuah pertandingan kecil yang bahkan bukan sebuah pertarungan resmi, namun pertarungan ini disiarkan keseluruh dunia bawah guna menunjukan bagaimana seharusnya seorang bangsawan iblis bersikap saat melawan musuh yang belum diketahui kekuatannya.

"Baiklah, saya Grayfia Lucifuge dari keluarga Lucifer akan menjadi wasit dari pertarungan ini. Kedua tim diharap menyiapkan diri segera." Sebuah suara menggema dari balik kekkai, dan yang bicara adalah Grayfia yang merupakan ratu dari Sirzechs.

Ketiga keluarga iblis muda serta Sirzechs melihat pertandingan itu dari sebuah monitor yang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Mereka bertugas mengamati jalannya pertandingan serta mempelajari kekuatan serta kelemahan dari orang yang mungkin akan menjadi lawan mereka di rating game nantinya

"Baiklah pertarungan... DIMULAI!"

Mendengar aba-aba itu Naruto dan Issei langsung mengeluarkan gaunlet mereka masing-masing. Naruto dengan gaunlet putih ditangan kanannya dan Issei dengan boosted gear merah ditangan kirinya. Sementara Riser hanya tersenyum meremehkan keduanya.

"Kita lakukan, Hyoudou"

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki"

Boost!

Mereka berdua saling tatap sesaat lalu berlari menerjang musuhnya. Naruto berlari di depan Issei, karena dia merasa jika musuhnya kali ini adalah seorang spesialis di bidang sihir. Dan itu Naruto simpulkan saat melihat senjata dari Yubeluna yang berupa sebuah staff. Sebuah senjata yang biasanya digunakan oleh seorang penyihir, setidaknya itulah yang Naruto tahu didalam sebuah game.

"Yubeluna,"

"Ha'i" perempuan itu langsung maju kedepan dan meyiapka sebuah sihirnya. Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh lawannya langsung menyadari jika sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul tepat didepannya.

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!"

Prankk!

Lingkaran sihir itu langsung hancur hanya dengan sebuah pukulan dari Naruto. Dan tentu saja membuat Riser dan Yubeluna kaget bukan main. Padahal lingkaran sihir itu akan meledak jika terkena sentuhan, namun bagaimana pemuda pirang didepan mereka itu dapat menghancurkan sihir kelas atas itu hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sekarang, Issei!"

Dari balik tubuh Naruto langsung keluar sosok iblis berambut coklat yang kini tengah melayang diudara dengan sebuah bola sebesar kelereng ditangan kirinya.

" **Dragon shot!"**

 **Wuungg!**

 **Blaarr!**

Sebuah laser beam langsung melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Dengan tujuan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Riser dan ratunya. Namun serangan Issei dapat dihindari mereka dengan terbang di udara.

Di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib milik Rias. Seluruh iblis muda disana menatap tidak percaya dengan kerjasama kedua remaja itu. Serta ada wajah yang terlihat masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang amat sangat akan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh remaja pirang yang dapat menghancurkan sihir ledakan yang telah disiapkan oleh queen milik Riser.

"Kekuatan apa itu?" Gumam sosok perempuan berambut pirang twin tail yang tidak lain adalah Ravel adik dari Riser. Sirzechs yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kembali tersenyum simpul. Karena sepertinya rencana yang di buatnya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Itu tadi adalah kekuatan dari Red Dragon Emperor, Sekiryuutei." Jawaban itu keluar dari sosok Sona yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor yang terpampang lebar didepan mereka.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Yang ku maksud adalah kekuatan si pirang itu..." Tunjuk Ravel pada monitor yang kini tengah memperlihatkan Naruto yang terus saja menghancurkan setiap lingkaran sihir siap ledak yang diciptakan oleh Yubeluna.

"Imagine breaker," jawab Sona dengan singkat, dan itu sukses membuat semua orang disana menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Melihat dia kini menjadi pusat perhatian hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. Karena sepertinya dialah yang harus menjelaskan.

"ima- apa?" ucap Rias dengan sebuah tampang bloon lengkap dengan sebuah tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

"Imagine Breaker. Kalian tahu kan jika sihir itu terdiri dari dua hal yaitu energi sihir dan juga imajinasi. Imajinasi merupakan sebuah pondasi utama dari sebuah sihir, yang mendasari sebuah bentuk, rupa, bahkan kekuatan dari sihir tersebut... dan coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dasar dari sihir itu dihancurkan?" jelas Sona. Namun sepertinya penjelasannya aitu masih tidak dapat dimengerti oleh beberapa orang disana.

"Begini saja. Bayangkan jika pondasi dari sebuah rumah dihancurkan. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sona.

"Rumah itu akan runtuh," ujar Rias yang kini memasang pose berpikir dengan meletakan tangannya pada dagunya, mengompres segala informasi yang disampaikan sahabatnya dan mencoba mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dari itu semua.

"Tepat, dan kekuatan dari si berandal pirang itu adalah menghancurkan pondasinya. Dengan kata lain tidak ada sihir yang mempan padanya, sekuat apapun serangannya bahkan power destruction dari Rias maupun Sirzechs-sama tidak akan berefek apapun padanya."

Semuanya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok manusia yang kini tengah bekerja sama dengan salah satu budak Rias guna membatalkan pertunangan antara Rias dan Riser itu. Pasalnya itu terlalu tidak masuk akal, bukankah itu terlalu luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan Ravel menyadari hal itu. Jika tidak ada sihir yang mempan pada pemuda itu, kenapa dia dapat dikirim kearena dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Tunggu, jika semua itu benar. Kenapa dia dapat dikirim kearena dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir?" kali ini semua jelas, sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikiran semua iblis muda itu, jika memang benar kekuatan itu menghilangkan semua sihir, bagaimana mereka menjelaskan bagaimana pemuda itu dapat dikirim dengan sebuah sihir teleportasi.

"Bukan sebuah, lebih tepatnya tiga buah lingkaran sihir," ucap Sirzechs.

"Tiga?"

Sirzechs mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Tiga buah lingkaran sihir, Grayfia membuatsebuah lingkaran sihir untuk mengirim mereka kearena, lapisan kedua untuk meperkuat atau mempersolid lapisan pertama, dan lapisan ketiga adalah sihir teleportasi yang sama dengan yang ada di lapisan pertama... Dengan kata lain aku berniat menteleporkan mereka beserta kedua lapisan pertama, namun seperti dugaanku, kedua lapisan pertama langsung hancur sesaat sebelum mereka terkirim...Dan sebelum kekuatan itu merambah lapisan yang ketiga mereka sudah berada disana."

Semua orang menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan kagum, mereka tidak menyangka jika salah satu maou terkuat di underworld itu dapat memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menghadapi sebuah kekuatan yang bahkan dapat membuat sebuah kekuatan penghancur layaknya mainan dengan sangat mudah. Sepertinya gelar Lucifer yang dimilikinya bukan hanya karena kekuatannya, melainkan pemikiran yang sangat matang untuk ukuran Raja.

Kembali kearena...

Issei kini terus berjibaku menghadapi setiap tembakan api yang terus saja dikeluarkan oleh Riser yang terbang dengan tenang diudara. Seakan mengejek Issei yang tidak bisa terbang menggunakan sayap iblisnya.

Sementara Naruto terus saja menyerang Yubeluna dengan tangan kosong. Dia tahu jika lawannya itu hanya unggul dalam masalah sihir saja. Dan tidak memiliki bakat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Terbukti dengan beberapa pukulan yang berhasil dia sarangkan pada sang iblis perempuan itu. Yah... meskipun tidak memiliki efek yang berarti.

Naruto berniat kembali memberikan sebuah uppercut pada perempuan di depannya, namun dia menyadari jika dibawah kakinya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu. Tidak ingin berakhir menjadi debu Naruto langsung salto kebelakang guna menghindari ledakan dari perempuan yang mendapat julukan Bom Queen itu.

 **Blarr!**

"Hampir saja aku menjadi perkedel gosong," gumam Naruto pelan. Belum sempat dia mengambil sebuah langkah siaga, dia harus kembali dikejutkan oleh kepungan lingkaran sihir yang mengelilinginya hingga nampak seperti sebuah kubah.

Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain Naruto langsung menghantamkan kedua tinjunya dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dengan sangat pelan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Yubeluna mengambil langkah mundur, melainkan seluruh lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingi pemuda itu langsung lenyap tanpa sisa. Seakan seperti sebuah goresan pensil yang dihilangkan oleh sebuah penghapus.

Perhatian Naruto langsung teralihkan saat melihat Issei yang juga dikepung oleh lautan api yang sepertinya siap melenyapkannya kapan saja. Naruto tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu, dia memasang pose layaknya seorang pitcher yang siap melemparkan bola baseball.

"Terima... INI!"

Wussshhh!

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang menghilangkan api yang tadinya mengelilingi Issei hingga tidak bersisa. Sementara Issei, Riser, Yubeluna, serta seluruh iblis yang menyaksikan hal itu membisu melihat kejadian itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan dari Riser dan langsung menarik Issei kebelakang guna menjaga jarak antara mereka dengan musuhnya.

"Hyoudou, kurasa sudah saatnya serius. Dan cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini," usul Naruto.

Sementara Issei hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa kau sudah mencapai batasmu, Uzumaki?"

Naruto menatap Issei dengan tatapan serius yang tajam dan menusuk. Dan tentu saja dia yakin bahwa dia kini sedang serius.

"Aku baru ingat bahwa ada..."

"Ada?"

"... ada diskon besar-besaran disupermarket dekat rumahku,"

Issei langsung terjengkang mendengar alasan remaja yang dikenal sebagai berandalan sekolah itu. Dia sendiri jika ternyata remaja didepannya itu juga bisa bercanda. "Uzumaki, jangan ngebanyol dengan muka datar seperti itu,"

"Tapi kurasa kau benar, ini saatnya serius." Lanjut Issei. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung melompat tinggi guna menghindari terjangan dari seekor burung api yang melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka.

"Apa sudah selesai diskusiya?" ejek Riser lengkap dengan wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah selesai dengan ngelamun berjamaahnya," balas Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ngebanyol dengan muka datar seperti itu," ujar Issei dengan sebuah keringat yang menetes dikepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa titel paling ditakuti sudah tidak cocok lagi pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Riser yang mulai naik pitam langsung menyiapkan dua buah bola api dimasing-masing tangannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Riser yang masih berada diudara.

" **Gram Demolition!"**

 **Splaashh!**

Tanpa dia sadari Riser langsung jatuh bebas dari udara akibat sayap serta bola api dikedua tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa sebab. Tidak ada apapun bahkan angin yang berhembus pun tidak ada. Dan itu disebabkan hanya dengan pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tangan berhias gaunlet itu kearahnya.

"Hoy Uzumaki, apa itu tadi?" tanya Issei pada rekan dadakannya itu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa Riser dapat jatuh hanya dengan sebuah tangan kanan dari pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing itu.

"Level kedua dari Imagine Breaker, Gram Demolition, menghancurkan rangkaian sihir yang belum selesai diaktivasi," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan Issei.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu tadi sangat keren! Kau dapat menjatuhkan si Yakitori itu haya dengan mengangkat satu tangan..."

"Kau tahu siapa bossnya, bukan?" ucap naruto dengan nada yang dibuat seakan dia adalah bos di sana.

"..err, meskipun aku benci sifat sombongmu, tapi entah kenapa semangatku jadi semakin berkobar!" ucap issei dengan semangat. Seolah dia baru saja ditembak oleh gadis tercantik didunia ini.

"Promotion : Queen!"

Sebuah bidak ratu tiba-tiba muncul dan bersatu dengan tubuh Issei, pertanda bahwa dia telah melakukan promotion guna mengubah bidak pionnya menjadi bidak ratu yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar.

Setelah melakukan promotion tiba-tiba tangan kanannya diselimuti cahaya merah. Dan setelah memudar nampak sebuah gaunlet merah yang sama persis dengan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat seluruh anggota kelompoknya kaget bukan main, karena mereka tidak tahu jika dia bahkan dapat mengeluarkan dua buah boosted gear.

"Riser, kau akan merasakan kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari iblis rendahan yang kau bilang tadi." Dia mengatakan itu tanpa sedikitpun nada marah ataupun sombong di dalam ucapannya, hanya kalimat datar namun menyimpan sebuah perasaan tersendiri yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Issei mengambil tida langkah mundur.

"Balance Break,"

Dia berucap dengan sangat pelan namun entah kenapa kalimat itu terdengat sangat jelas bagi mereka semua. Seakan kalimat itu muncul langsung dari kepala mereka sendiri-sendiri.

 **Blaarr!**

Ledakan sangat dahsyat terjadi ditempat dimana Issei tadi berdiri, sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang tidak biasa meluap-luap dengan ganas dari sana. Setelah asap menghilang sepenuhnya terlihat Issei yang sudah berdiri dalam balutan armor merah menyala.

"Balance breaker : Boosted gear scale mail!" Teriak Issei akan kemampuannya yang baru saja dia tunjukan. Sebuah kekuatan terlarang dari sacred gear kelas longinus yang bahkan dapat membunuh tuhan.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika partner dadakannya itu menyimpan kekuatan semengerikan ini. Dia sangat mengenal remaja berambut coklat itu, karena dari tahun pertama dan tahun kedua mereka selalu berada dikelas yang sama, namun dia tidak menyangka makhluk mesum yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan tim kendo itu sudah berkembang menjadi sosok yang siap mempertaruhkan apapun demi majikannya.

"Hyoudou Issei, mungkin aku dapat mempercayakan sepenuhnya adikku padamu," gumam Naruto pelan. Dan hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Issei, mungkin karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh dan ditambah dengan lirihnya dia berucap sehingga Issei tidak terlalu paham apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Kau bilang apa, Uzumaki?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bukan apa-apa, karena kau sudah serius kurasa saatnya aku juga serius..." Naruto mendekatkan gaunlet ditangan kanannya pada wajahnya. Dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Nii-san, ijinkan aku membuka segelnya sekali lagi..." Dan langsung mengangkat tangannya keudara. Seolah menanggapi ucapan dari Naruto, sebuah ledakan energi asing keluar dari tubuhnya.

"... Wahai pemimpin dari kesatria yang melayani sang raja, tubuh baja yang tidak dapat ditembus apapun... jadilah... jadilah pedang terkuat yang dapat melindungiku!"

 **[ First Shift : Byakushiki ]**

Sebuah armor berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak biru dan emas munncul dan membalut tubuh Naruto. Armor itu sangat berbeda dengan milik Issei, jika armor milik Issei adalah sebuah armor yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan milik Naruto hanya menutupi beberapa bagian seperti kedua tangan, kedua kaki, serta bagian dadanya saja. Dan perbedaan lainnya adalah armor itu terlihat seberti sebuah robot yang bergabung dengan manusia.

Armor Naruto memiliki tinggi sekitar 3 meter dengan sepasang booster yang meyerupai sayap dipunggungnya. Lengkap dengan sebuah senapan panjang sniper, serta sebuah pedang yang tersarung dipinggangnya.

Semua orang disana termasuk Riser dan Issei tercengang melihat perubahan Naruto. Dan meski Issei tahu jika itu bukanlah sebuah sacred gear, tapi mengeluarkan sebuah kemampuan yang mirip dengan balance breaker dari sacred gear adalah sebuah kehebatan yang sangat luar biasa untuk tehknologi manusia pada era ini.

"Hyoudou. Kau serang dari jarak dekat sementara aku akan melindungmu dari belakang." Perintah Naruto yang telah siap dengan sebuah senapan semacam sniper rifle ditangannya. Issei langsung melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto, karena dia sadar sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ragu dan tidak percaya. Mereka kini adalah rekan, yang memperjuangkan apa yang mereka anggap benar dan berharga.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Issei langsung menerjang Riser yang sudah siap dengan sebuah tinju berbalut api.

"Mengukur jarak tembak. 0-1-6, 0-1-2. Fire."

 **Dor!**

Sebuah peluru beam melesat dan memusnahkan api Riser beserta tangannya. Dan itu memudahkan Issei untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dia menyiapkan sebuah tinju terkuat yang dapat dia lakukan.

"RASAKAN INI!"

 **Buuaagghh!**

Pukulan dari Issei sukses menghancurkan kepala milik Riser. Namun karena rasa puasnya itu membuatnya kehilangan kewaspadaan akan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia tidak menyadari jika dia berdiri di atas sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang telah disiapkan oleh Yubeluna.

 **Blarr!**

Issei terpental akibat ledakan itu, beberapa bagian dari armornya retak. Sebuah ledakan yang tidak dapat diremehkan ditambah lagi balance breakernya juga belum sepenuhnya sempurna, jika saja armor itu tidak melindunginya pasti tubuhnya akan hancur akibat ledakan itu.

"Hyoudou, merunduk!" perintah Naruto.

Tanpa banyak berbicara dia langsung menurutinya. Dan sepertinya itu memang benar, sebuah laser beam melesat dengan cepat kearahnya atau lebih tepatnya pada ratu milik Riser yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Tembakan itu sukses mengenainya hingga membuatnya terpental hingga ujung arena pertarungan, serta membuat pakaian yang dia kenakan hancur tak bersisa. Issei yang melihat hal itu tentu saja berubah langsung ke mode mesumnya.

Naruto dan Issei harus dikejukan kembali oleh datangnya sebuah bola api raksasa yang mengarah padanya dengan sangat cepat. Issei yang meihat hal itu langsung melompat kesalah satu pohon tertinggi disana. Sementara Naruto terbang di udara menggunakan booster di punggungnya.

"Hyoudou. Perubahan rencana. Cara satu-satunya mengalahkan mereka adalah sebuah serangan kejutan. Jadi bisakah kau membuat mereka sibuk sesaat sementara aku menyiapkan tehknik terkuatku."

"Emangnya dari tadi kita pake rencana? Juga panggil saja aku Issei, kurasa itu akan sedikit menghemat kata,"

"kurasa kau benar. Jadi?"

"LAKSANAKAN!"

Issei kembali menerjang kedepan dengan sebuah bola kecil di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu berniat terus menghujani Riser yang dijuluki sebagai makhluk abadi itu sampai dia kehabisan energi untuk sekedar menyembuhkan tubuhnya.

" **Dragon Shot!"**

Wuungg!

Blaarr!

Ledakan terjadi akibat hantaman dragon shot dengan tubuh Riser. Saat debu-debu menghilang nampak tubuh Riser tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun. Dan Issei yakin jika itu adalah ulah dari perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pria itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Terkejut? Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat ini..." Perempuan itu menunjukan sebuah botol kecil yang kini telah kosong. "...Air mata phoenix, sebuah elixir kusus yang dapat menyembuhkan segala jenis luka dalam waktu singkat. Dan itu hanya di produksi oleh keluarga Phenex." Jelas Yubeluna.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit," gumam Issei.

Disisi Naruto kini tengah menyiapkan sebuah serangan terkuatnya, meskipun dia ragu untuk mengambil gagang pedangnya yang tersarung rapi dipinggangnya. Dia takut jika sisi lainnya itu diketahui oleh banyak orang. Sebuah kegelapan yang diciptakan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Namun dia sadar, ini bukan saatnya ragu ataupun bimbang. Nyawa seseorang bisa jadi taruhannya disini. Dengan tangan gemetar dia memegang gagang pedang itu dan menariknya perlahan.

Setelah semuanya tertarik, dengan jelas terlihat itu bukanlah sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari besi, ataupun sebangsanya, melainkan sebuah katana laser besar berwarna kebiruan yang sangat tajam. Naruto terdiam saat memegang pedang laser itu.

Kembali keruang penelitian ilmu gaib...

Sona terkejut dengan apa yang saat ini dipegang oleh Naruto. Dia sudah lama mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda itu, sebuah sisi gelap yang sangat menakutkan. Dan juga rahAsia umum di kuoh akademi.

"Kalian semua lihatlah, alasan utama mengapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto belum juga dikeluarkan sekolah ini setelah semua yang dia perbuat."

Semua orang disana menatap bingung pada Sona yang barusan berbicara, terutama dari remaja yang bersekolah di kuoh akademi. Mereka memang merasa aneh, mengapa komite sekolah belum juga mengeluarkan orang yang jelas-jelas berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain dalam area sekolah.

"Sebuah sisi gelap yang di rahasiakan oleh sekolah ini,"

Kembali ketempat Naruto...

Dia kini merendahkan tubuhnya guna memperkuat kuda-kuda miliknya. Menyampingkan laser katana itu kesamping.

"Barier anti sihir diaktifkan, ubah ke mode jarak dekat, mengeluarkan Laser katana... menghunus pedang!..."

Cahaya laser katana itu langsung berubah menjadi berwarna merah, serta suhu panas dari katana itu membuat tanah-tanah di sekitar kaki robot milik Naruto meleleh menjadi semacam lava. Sebuah emblem berlambang teratai berukuran besar tiba-tiba keluar di belakang punggung Naruto.

" **Rekkuu Juumonji!"**

 **Jraaasshh!**

Dia langsung menebaskan laser katana itu dengan kuat secara horizontal sehingga menciptakan sebuah gelombang seperti sebuah bulan sabit besar yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Riser dan budaknya berada.

Issei yang tidak ingin terkena serangan itu langsung meloncat dengan kekuatan terbesarnya serta dibantu dengan dorongan dari booster di punggungnya.

 **Blaaaarrr!**

Ledakan yang sangat luar biasa membuat daerah itu rata dengan tanah, pohon-pohon yang awalnya berdiri dengan tegak kini tidak bersisa, rumput-rumput yang pada awalnya berjajar layaknya sebuah karpet yang digelar itu kini musnah tergantikan oleh tanah kecoklatan, hanya karena sebuah jurus mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang manusia. Makhluk yang dikenal sebagai bangsa paling lemah, diantara seluruh fraksi.

"Inikah kekuatan dari seorang manusia?"

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

A/N : Yo.. sebelumnya saya minta maf karena baru bisa update sekarang. Entah kenapa setelah libur sekolah dimulai mood nulis saya jadi hilang total. Dan saya jadi malas untuk sekedar mengambil tablet guna mengetikan beberapa kata untuk mencicil fic ini.

Dan juga saya mau membahas sedikit tentang kesalah pahaman yang kemarin. Soal balasan review yang kemarin itu. Yang dikiranya aku tunjukan pada dark roselvet-senpai. Karena aku memang sudah tahu jika itu adalah palsu, alias orang yang hanya pinjam nama saja. Pasalnya itu memang sudah dibahas di grup facebook lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu. (dan banyak saksinya)

Dan kenapa aku membahas ini pada AN kali ini. Adalah karena kemarin ada orang yang "tidak perlu saya sebutkan Pen Namenya" memPM saya dan maki-maki saya, dia mengatakan kalau itu adalah dark roselvet palsu dan mengatakan hal yang kurasa tidak pantas untuk dikatakan. Dan kenapa aku menulis itu di AN kemarin adalah aku sudah tahu jika itu adalah yang palsu.

Ini aku tujukan pada orang yang tidak perlu aku sebutkan itu. Coba pikir deh, jika aku tidak tahu kalau dark roselvet yang memflame saya itu palsu, kenapa saya harus repot-repot membalasnya di bagian bawah fic saya, dan bukannya langsung memPM dia saja dan menanyakannya langsung. Karena aku tahu jika itu adalah orang palsu. Makanya aku membalasnya pada bagian bawah fic saya.

Aku bukannya tidak suka di Flame atau apa. Aku tidak masalah diflame jika memang ceritaku buruk atau bahkan tidak jelas. Namun setidaknya cantumkan apa yang membuat fic ini tidak jelas. Aku malah bersyukur jika ada yang mau memflame ceritaku. Saya tidak marah. Karena cukup 2 kali saja saya marah pada tahun ini. Dan saya tidak ingin menambah jumlahnya menjadi lebih banyak Cuma gara-gara hal sepele seperti flame. Saya Cuma agak kesal jika ada orang yang memaki-maki saya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan mengatakan semua kelemahan fic milikku. Karena apa? Karena flame adalah pendorong bagi seorang author. Flame adalah point penting yang akan membuat author meng-Introspeksi diri. Dan berpikir "apa yang kurang, apa yang membuat alurnya kacau, serta apa yang terlewat sehingga menciptakan sebuah plothole?" pertanyaan itu akan muncul seiring banyaknya flame yang muncul. Dan juga itu merupakan dorongan batin, bagi author untuk dapat membuat atau meperbaiki ficnya lebih baik sehingga orang yang tadinya memflame dirinya akan berbalik menyukai karnyanya.

Dan mungkin itulah yang dapat aku katakan pada si "orang yang tidak perlu aku sebutkan". Dan sekedar anda tahu, saya tidak menuliskan nama anda karena saya masih menghormati anda sebagai seorang dan sesama reader fanfiction. Saya memang masih newbie. Tapi seperti yang dicantumkan pada AN karasumaru.666-senpai, bahwa kami para newbie lah yang akan melanjutkan perjuangan dari para senpai dan author-author profesional lainnya. Karena tidak selamanya author-author hebat seperti mereka akan terus berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction. Masih ada real life yang harus dia utamakan. Dan saat itulah, kami para author yang anda sebut "newbie"akan melanjutkan perjuangan mereka.

Dan for you all guys. Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini. Apa dapat membalas keterlambatan updatenya. Tapi yah... itu semua terserah kalian semua yang masih mengikuti fic _Gaje_ ini.

.

Re for Guest...

abdul perang : ahaha... Saya memang bukan mario teguh seperti yang anda bilang. Tapi seorang penulis memang di tuntut untuk pandai mengolah kata agar fic kita tidak monoton. Serta dapat memperjuangkan karya yang kami buat. Dan juga saya memang masih belum dapat dikatakan dewasa, tapi saya bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh jika menyangkut sebuah debat. Apalagi jika melawan orang yang tidak memiliki dasar atau patokan. Maaf ya jika balasan buatmu jadi cukup panjang :v... mungkin sisa yang diatas :v

yo-I : maaf, saya emang suka bikin Tbc yang nggantung entah kenapa itu sudah jadi kebiasaan :v

Walker : Oke..

Pendy : waduh, belum kepikiran hingga kesono, tapi lihat aja nanti ya. Soalnya fic ini saya hanya mengikut alur layaknya air yang mengalir :v

curut desu : ahaha.. thanks. Akan ane usahain...

Guest : saya yakin ini sama kaya yang di atas ini...

TOBI THE GOOD BOY : oke siap...

Guest : haha tenang saja, saya sudah biasa digituin :v

Mr. Galau : makasih bray

Guest : waduh... akan ane usahain di chapter depan.

uzumaki hyuga : makasih, akan ane usahain

Billy : kejawab belum ama yang diatas tadi ( penjelasan sona )

Ima : sekarang udah lanjut kog :v

Kuro : ni dah lanjut kog Kuro-san

Thanks for you guys karena terus mensuport saya untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan terimakasih telah mampir...

Kakha... :v


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[ Hasil Akhir dan Cerita dibalik Kesedihan ]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 6

.

Semua pasang mata langsung terarah pada sang ketua osis.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sisi gelap yang disembunyikan oleh sekolah?" Rias sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sona. Apakah mungkin pihak sekolah sudah tahu akan keberadaan dunia supranatural serta kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto, sekeras apapun Rias berpikir, dia tetap tidak menemukan jawaban akan hal itu.

Sona membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Ini bukan tentang kekuatan imagine breakernya itu, melainkan bakat yang dimiliki oleh berandal pirang itu..." dia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap mereka.

"... Pihak sekolah merasa jika si pirang itu masih terlalu berharga untuk di keluarkan begitu saja. Yah... meskipun mereka harus siap dengan konsekuensinya." Lanjut Sona diiringi endikan bahu darinya.

"Jadi, intinya pihak sekolah tahu akan adanya bakat dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto itu. Sehingga ketimbang mereka mengeluarkannya lebih baik jika mereka dapat mengembangkan bakat itu untuk kepentingan sekolah juga... dan jika boleh aku tahu bakat dalam bidang apa itu, kaichou?" seperti yang diharapkan Sona dari Shinra Tsubaki, sang queen dengan kemampuan sihir serta kecerdasan yang luar biasa dapat menangkap apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

Sona mengangguk pelan sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Bela diri, Naruto sangat handal dalam hal bela diri. Entah itu tangan kosong maupun dengan senjata, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah saat dia memegang senjata sejenis pisau, pedang maupun katana... kepribadiannya akan terganti dengan seketika. Selayaknya monster yang lepas kendali. Tapi di samping itu semua hal yang paling mengerikan adalah otaknya, bukan maksudku meyombongkan diri atau apa, tapi kemampuan berpikirnya bahkan dapat menyamaiku dalam berbagai bidang..."

"... Cara dia membuat taktik, penyesuaian di medan tempur, serta adaptasi dengan rekan yang bahkan baru saja dia temui. Mungkin dia adalah manusia paling cerdas yang aku temui sepanjang sejarah hidupku ini," lanjut Sona.

Dia memang sudah tahu jika otak pemuda itu jauh dari kata biasa, dan semua itu dibuktikan pada pertarungan kali ini, dia melihat bagaimana cara pemuda itu menyesuaikan dirinya dengan gaya bertarung Issei, sehingga tidak terjadi yang namanya miss komunikasi. Dan terlihat seakan mereka berdua memang sudah pernah bekerja sama sebelumnya.

Dan juga setiap gerakan yang dilakukan berandalan pirang itu tidak ada satupun yang terbuang percuma, kuda-kuda kokoh, reaksi cepat, pemikiran yang matang. Sangat cocok jika menjadi salah satu dari peeragenya, namun sekali lagi dia harus menerima jika itu hanyalah sebuah angan semata. Pasalnya kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu dapat menolak apapun bahkan evil piece dari iblis, sehingga sangat amat tidak mungkin untuk membujuknya masuk dalam keluarganya.

"Jadi apa pengembangan bakat itu sudah berhasil?" Ucap Rias dengan tatapan seolah mengejek kemampuan dari pemuda pirang itu. Namun malah dibalas Sona dengan dengusan pelan serta sebuah senyum simpul di wajahnya.

"Kendo, kenjutsu, karate, dan judo. Itu semua adalah daftar klub yang sudah Naruto bawa hingga menjuarai kejuaraan nasional. Yah... meskipun pihak sekolah harus menyembuyikan identitas berandalan itu dengan susah payah." Balas Sona sambil menunjukan ekspresi seakan dia sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan debatnya kali ini.

Semua orang yang ada di sana tidak dapat berkomentar apapun dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut seorang Sona sitri, yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Kembali ke arena pertarungan...

"Jurus yang mengerikan," gumam Issei saat melihat kehancuran yang tercipta hanya dengan sekali tebasan itu. Dia yakin jika serangan itu mungkin setara dengan dragon shot yang kekuatannya dilipat gandakan menjadi 3 kali lipat.

[Aibo, waktunya sudah habis]

"Heh. Cuma segitu?" Kaget Issei mendengar pernyataan dari partnernya sang Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig.

[Tidak perlu ku sebutkan kau pasti tahu apa alasannya bukan]

"Ya. Kau benar, dan kurasa memang salahku karena aku masih lemah." Setelah mengatakan itu armor yang membalutnya langsung hancur dan menyisakan dua buah gaunlet di kedua tangannya. Meskipun itu terlihat seperti boosted gear kedua, namun nyatanya itu hanya partial transformation yang tersisa dari seluruh armornya.

Dia menatap Naruto yang kini berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya seperti menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyangka jika efek dari terbukanya segel itu akan menyebabkan kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Tapi dia harus puas karena dengan itu pertarungan kali ini berakhir dengan kemenangan mereka.

" _Queen dari Riser-sama telah gugur,"_

Sebuah suara menggema dari Grayfia itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru arena pertarungan yang sudah porak-poranda itu. Namun yang membuat mata Naruto membulat tak percaya adalah sosok Riser yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya lengkap dengan sebuah tinju berselimut api super panas.

"Heh. Matilah dengan tenang, manusia."

 **Duuaggh!**

 **Wuuussshh!**

 **Buuumm!**

Pukulan itu mengenai Naruto dengan telak, sehingga membuat armor yang membalut sebagian tubuhnya hancur tidak bersisa. Darah segar keluar dengan deras dari mulutnya, pertanda bahwa pukulan tadi cukup untuk membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Issei saat melihat rekannya terkena pukulan dari Riser dengan telak. Dia menggeram marah, dia tidak terima jika rekan seperjuangannya itu terluka seperti itu. Dan dia juga berhutang budi pada pemuda pirang itu saat dia dulu diserang oleh reynare.

Yah, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dia kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi dia diberitahu jika Naruto tidak berada disana dan membuat reynare kabur pada saat itu. Bukan hanya nyawanya, tidak dia memang sudah mati. Mungkin juga tubuhnya akan dihancurkan hingga tidak bersisa oleh perempuan yang sempat menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Kau lengah, iblis rendahan."

 **Duagh!**

"Gah.."

Issei yang tidak sadar akan kedatangan Riser harus rela menerima sebuah tendangan berbalut api di perutnya. Sebuah tendangan yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan, dan itu tebukti dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dan jika saja dia masih seorang manusia dia yakin pasti semua tulang rusuknya akan patah.

"Entah, berapa kali aku bersyukur karena telah dibangkitkan jadi iblis," Issei bergumam pelan sembari mencoba kembali berdiri. Dia menghapus bekas darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Apa tendangan barusan sudah membuatmu gila? Sampai-sampai kau berbicara sendiri seperti itu" ejek Riser.

Namun hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum kecil oleh Issei. Riser tidak mengerti kenapa iblis rendahan di depannya itu masih dapat tersenyum setelah mengetahui perbedaan di antara mereka.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kau mengamankan kepalamu," saran Issei dengan sebuah keringat dingin yang menetes pelan didahinya.

"Apa mak-"

 **Buagh!**

Dia tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya akibat sebuah sisi lebar pedang yang terbuat dari laser itu menghantam kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Dan membuatnya terpental jauh hingga ujung kekkai pembatas arena.

"Home run,"

"Pukulan bagus, Naruto." Issei mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang pelaku pemukulan itu. Pemuda itu tengah memanggul katana laser besar itu di bahunya.

"Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memanggil nama depanku,"

"Ap-!"

"Cuma bercanda kok," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda dengan wajah datar seperi itu. Kau harus tahu jika kau itu tidak memiliki bakat melawak, Naruto," Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang kini terus di ucapkan Issei karena dia sendiri masih harus mempertahankan diri supaya tidak jatuh pingsan.

Rasanya sulit sekali bagi Naruto untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dia merasa sangat kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Namun dia sadar jika pertarungan belumlah berakhir.

"Dia datang,"

"Aku tahu." Issei mengucapkan itu dengan nada semangat, lalu mempersiapkan kembali boosted gearnya.

"Oi Issei..."

Issei menengok kearah Naruto yang memanggilnya barusan. "..Bisa kau urus dia sebentar, tubuhku sepertinya sudah tidak dapat diajak kompromi lagi... kau tahu maksudku bukan?"

Dia tersenyum sekilas melihat Issei yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Naruto berjalan pelan kearah Issei yang mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya.

 **Plakk!**

"Pergantian pemain!"

Mereka saling tos selayaknya seorang pemain basket profesional yang akan masuk menggantikan teman satu timnya. Naruto langsung duduk di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang masih berdiri disana, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

Sementara Issei telah siap menghadapi Riser yang menerjangnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak butuh waktu lama Riser langsung menghujan tajam kearah Issei lengkap dengan tinju berbalut apinya.

"Mati kau iblis rendahan,"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Issei yang tidak mau kalah langsung membalas tinju itu dengan tinju berbalut gaunletnya.

 **Blaarr!**

Meski sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi apa daya dia tetap kalah dalam segi kekuatan, sehingga membuatnya terlempar kebelakang. Entah mengapa Issei seperti beradu tinju dengan kouhai kesayangannya, Toujou Koneko.

Naruto yang melihat Issei tergeletak tidak berdaya di hadapan Riser langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya, bukan senapan, pisau atau bahkan granat, melainkan sebuah alat elektronik yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuat sebuah panggilan. Handphone.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat seluruh orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan remaja pirang itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Menelpon polisi, kurasa itu hal paling konyol yang mungkin terlintas dalam pikiran orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Halo? Ah... Gremory-senpai. ada apa?" dia mengangguk pelan seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Hmm apa kau bilang…. Kau sekarang merasa panas... Dadamu juga sesak serasa ingin diremas, dan kau ingin Issei segera kesana untuk meremaskannya?"

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena mungkin dia tidak akan kembali jika terus-terusan tergeetak seperti itu. kurasa senpai harus bisa menerimanya..."

"..Apa? kau sudah tidak tahan."

Naruto terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas. Dan tentu saja membuat seluruh penonton disana sweatdrop masal. Namun tidak dengan Issei, dia kini tengah masuk dalam dilema terbesar di hidupnya.

Issei yang tergeletak telentang mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan Naruto dan ketuanya. dia mematung, matanya tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya sendiri.

"Buchou no Oppai... boleh meremasnya...Oppai... Buchou..."

 **Blarrr!**

"Aku... AKAN SEGERA KESANA!"

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

 **Boost!**

"Bersiaplah Riser Phenex... kau akan merasakan kekuatan dari Opp-tidak, maksudku kekuatan dari sang Sekiryuutei ini!"

Kedua gaunlet ditangan Issei terus mengandakan kekuatan dengan kecepatan gila. Tanah-tanah di sekitarnya pun juga ikut terangkat dan langsung hancur diudara. Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka jika makhluk mesum itu masih menyimpan kekuatan semengerikan ini.

Issei membuat dua buah bola energi sebesar bola tenis berwarna merah terang pada setiap gaunletnya. Dan Naruto yang merasakan sebuah firasat buruk langsung membuat sebuah barier anti sihir miliknya dari tempat itu.

" **Double... Dragon Shot!"**

 **Srrrraaaaaaasshhhhhhh!**

 **Buuuuuummmm!**

Sekali lagi, pasti semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan kali ini akan berpikir bahwa ini bukan sebuah pertarungan, melainkan perlombaan untuk siapa yang paling cepat meratakan tempat itu. Pasalnya setelah dragon shot pertama dari Issei yang membuat sebuah kawah memanjang bak sungai kering, lalu ditambah lagi dengan jurus mengerikan dari Naruto. Harus ditambah kembali dengan dua buah dragon shot seukuran bola baseball.

Satu buah dragon shot sebesar kelereng saja mampu membuat sebuah jalur besar yang dapat meratakan ujung dari sebuah bukit, dan kali ini ukurannya adalah tiga kali lipatnya, dan terlebih lagi berjumlah dua biji. Jadi setiap anggota keluarga Gremory pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah hal itu.

Issei langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat lalu merebut ponsel milik remaja pirang itu. Sementara Naruto hanya dapat melongo menanggapi tingkah Issei yang dapat dikatakan terlalu... ahh dia sampai tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk situasi kali ini.

"Halo, Buchou..."

"Maaf pulsa kamu tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan, silahkan isi ulang terlebih dahulu." Issei tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia merasa seperti dihianati. Hatinya hancur saat mendengar suara merdu dari setiap patah kata dari operator otomatis itu.

Sementara Naruto, harus menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bahwa rencananya sukses, malahan terlalu sukses untuk ukuran sebuah rencana ngawur. Issei menoleh kearah Naruto dengan mata kosong serta aura membunuh yang sangan kuat.

"Na-ru-to….."

Namun mereka harus kembali fokus saat menyadari lawannya kembali beregenerasi dan sembuh seperti sedia kala. "Hah, seperti bertarung melawan zombie yang tidak bisa mati saja," gumam Naruto.

"Meskipun sekarang aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku setuju. Kemampuannya membuatku jengkel," balas Issei dengan sinis, mungkin dia masih merasa kesal akibat ulah Naruto tadi. Issei yakin mereka yang menonton pertarungan ini pasti sedang tertawa tidak karuan di luar sana.

"Kurasa sudah cukup istirahatnya, kau siap Issei," ucap Naruto sembari menyiapkan kembali gaunletnya.

"Kapanpun!"

Mereka langsung maju meyerbu, Riser. Sebuah pukulan pertama dari Naruto dihindari oleh Riser dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, sehingga membuat Naruto hanya melewatinya saja dan hampir terjungkal akibat momentum yang tercipta.

Riser terkejut saat menyadari jika api yang tadi menyelubungi kedua tangannya serta sayapnya kini telah padam. Dan karena kelengahannya itu dimanfaatkan Issei dengan melancarkan sebuah pukulan keperut Riser. Sehingga membuatnya terpental dan langsung disambut Naruto dengan sebuah tendangan yang sukses mengenai punggung Riser. Dan membuatnya terbang keudara.

Melihat lawannya tengah melayang di udara membuat sebuah ide gila terlintas dikepalanya. Dia menatap Issei sebentar dengan sebuah kedipan jahil.

"Issei, bisakah kau menendangku hingga ke ujung atas sana?"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Issei. "Jika kau bilang begitu sih... memang bisa, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Issei.

"Maa maa, lakukan saja yang kau bisa...SEKARANG-!" Seru Naruto sembari melompat kearah Issei yang tengah siap dengan tendangannya.

"Ddraig, kekuatan...PENUHHHH!"

Duuuusssttt!

Naruto menggunakan kaki Issei sebagai pijakan lalu melemparkan dirinya dengan kecepatan gila hingga melewati Riser yang bahkan tidak dapat hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Naruto berbalik dan mendarat pada puncak kekkai menggunakan kakinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaki byakushiki. Serta menggunakan booster di kakinya sebagai tambahan pendorong untuk melesat kebawah.

Prannkkkk!

Kekkai itu hancur bagaikan kaca pecah saat dia melesat kebawah. Serta Issei yang melihat Naruto sedang melesat kebawah dengan gaunlet teracung kesamping langsung sadar dengan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Naruto. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, tangan kanan yang juga terlapisi gaunlet merah layaknya boosted gearnya itu dia posisikan serupa dengan Naruto.

Menundukan badannya hingga dia merasa jika jarak antara bokongnya dengan tanah sudah tinggal beberapa senti saja, lalu mengumpulkan semua tenaganya pada kedua kaki yang kini dia gunakan untuk berdiri. Dia percaya, jika keyakinan yang kuat adalah kunci dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kita laukan Ddraig, demi oppai buchou!"

[Hahaha... aku suka dengan semangatmu itu, Aibou. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu ya.] Issei malah menyeringai senang mendengar peringatan dari partnernya itu. Dia tidak masalah, dia sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya semenjak berdiri di pertarungan ini, apapun bahkan nyawanya pun akan dia berikan jika itu memang dapat menyelamatkan buchounya.

 **Buagghh!**

Pukulan dari dua sisi, atas dan bawah itu langsung membuat Riser tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi. Terlalu sakit untuk sekedar berteriak, dan serasa seperti ingin menghancurkan kepalanya.

" **Double Lariat!"**

 **Brasshh!**

Hancur, kepala dari Riser kembali hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan yang aneh adalah tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti akan beregenerasi. Dan itu sudah jelas adalah pengaruh Naruto yang berdiri disamping tubuh tergeletak Riser. Sebuah kemampuan untuk menghilangkan sihir apapun termasuk kelebihan dari klan iblis Phenex itu.

" _Uzumaki-sama, kurasa anda bisa menjau sekarang, pertarungan selesai."_

Mendengar suara Grayfia barusan, Naruto langsung berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Riser yang mulai dibalut cahaya kebiruan dan memudar menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Naruto dan Issei tersenyum puas melihat hasil pertarungan mereka. Sepertinya latihan yang dijalani Naruto tidaklah sia-sia meski masih harus mengambil jeda istirahat untuk sesaat.

"Issei, kau tahu harga diri seorang ksatria kan?"

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan senyum khas mereka masing-masing. Selayaknya seekor serigala yang telah siap mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar. Menghabiskan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, hingga mereka sudah tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Tentu saja, karena..." Issei berbicara sambil menyiapkan boosted gear ditangan kirinya.

"...Pertarungan..." Naruto menyahut sembari mempersiapkan gaunletnya juga.

"BELUM BERAKHIR! / BELUM BERAKHIR!"

Dan saling menerjang satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Kini di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib yang berada di salah satu bangunan dalam area Kuoh akademi itu dipenuhi oleh ora-iblis muda yang habis menyaksikan pertarungan yang dapat dikatakan sangat luar biasa, baik dari segi kualitas maupun kekonyolannya. Apalagi pertarungan bak dua orang pelajar yang saling adu bogem di akhir tadi.

Di sana dua orang yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dan dua lagi yang terluka dan sedang dalam pengobatan. Issei yang terbaring dilantai masih terengah-engah akibat pertarungan terakhir itu. Dan tentu saja sedang disembuhka oleh Asia dengan twighlight healing miliknya.

Sementara Naruto harus rela mendengarkan kemarahan dari sang ketua osis yang masih mengobatinya dengan kotak P3K, pasalnya mereka tahu sendiri jika sihir penyembuh tidak akan berguna bagi Naruto yang pada dasarnya menghapuskan segala sihir disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau nekat sekali sih, sekedar pemberitahuan saja. Bahwa kau itu manusia... mencoba melawan iblis murni yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat darimu... apa kau bodoh!?"

"Hai..hai.." Naruto membalas singkat tanpa menatap Sona ang masih membersihkan luka luarnya dengan alkohol dan obat merah.

"Kau yakin jika mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?" bisik Rias pada Tsubaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sementara Tsubaki hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan hubungan mereka,"

Kembali menatap sosok Naruto dan Sona yang masih saja beradu mulut layaknya sepasang suami istri yang sedang cekcok. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, pasalnya dia malah senang dengan sifat rajanya yang sudah mulai kembali ceria (dalam artian lain) ketimbang biasanya ketimbang saat berandal pirang itu menghilang.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun.."

"Hmm?"

Naruto menengok pada sosok Sirzechs yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dia menatap Sirzechs yang membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran lumayan besar dengan tangannya, dan dengan perlahan muncul sebuah koper coklat ditangannya.

"Tangkap! Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan. Aku akan menepatinya," dia melemparkan koper itu kepada Naruto dan ditangkapnya dengan mudah. Tidak perlu melihat isinya dia sudah pasti tahu, meskipun banyak yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan curiga.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu, hah?"

"Jadi kau melakukan ini hanya untuk uang. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Uzumaki-kun," cetus Rias.

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh sebagian orang di sana. Sementara Naruto malah menghela nafas pelan lalu memanggul koper itu selayaknya tas sekolah biasa. Dia membalas pernyataan dari Rias itu dengan tatapan datar dan bosannya.

"Ini uang berobat bodoh, memangnya pengobatan untuk patahnya tulang rusuk itu murah? Dasar!" Mereka semua sweatdrop saat mendengar gerutuan dari pemuda pirang itu, pasalnya beberapa saat lalu dia menunjukan wajah datar dan bosan. Namun saat dia mengucapkan itu dia malah menggembungkan pipinya seperti seorang bocah yang yang sedang merajuk.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh mau menerima pertandingan yang hanya akan merugikanmu,"

Sona mencetus dari belakan sembari memukul kepala Naruto dengan sebuah kipas kertas yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Apa masalahmu, Megane-Onna!?" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Kaulah masalahku, Baka!" cetus Sona tidak mau kalah.

"A-ano... Nii-san,"

Naruto menatap sosok yang barusan memanggilnya itu, sebuah panggilan yang entah kenapa serasa sangat lama tidak dia dengar. Namun juga membangkitkan sebuah rasa sakit yang perlahan ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

Pluk!

"..!?"

Asia terkejut saat kakaknya itu, Naruto yang selama ini selalu menjauhinya, bahkan enggan sekedar untuk menatapnya itu menepuk kepalanya dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. Perlahan air mata keluar dari manik hijaunya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sona yang melihat itu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sona berucap dengan nada dingin yang khas dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Sepertinya Sona sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mode Kaichou-sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Ke K.U.A, memang kenapa? Mau ikut, sekaligus nikah bagaimana?" cetus Naruto seadanya.

"Aku bicara serius bodoh,"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sona lalu menunjuk dadanya yang hanya berbalut selembar kaos tipis itu. Namun bukannya itu yang dia maksud, melainkan di dalamnya. Di dalam selubung kulit dan daging itu terdapat beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah, dan jika dibiarkan terlalu lama akan fatal akibatnya.

"Tidak perlu ku kasih tahu kau pasti sudah mengerti,"

Dengan cepat Sona langsung menyabet pergelangan tangan itu lagi dan menyeretnya keluar dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu!" perintah Sona dengan nada yang seakan tidak mau menerima argumen apapun.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu, Asia?" Tanya Issei pada sosok Asia yang masih berlinang air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Tidak, aku justru merasa senang melihat wajah senang Nii-san seperti itu," balas Asia lengkap dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

"Senang, wajah mirip tembok itu? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu Asia,"

Asia menggeleng pelan. "Itulah wajah senangnya, dan kau akan tahu jika sudah mengenalnya dengan baik..." Sementara Issei masih tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Asia.

"..Dan kurasa cuma kaichou-san yang bisa membuatnya menunjukan wajah senangnya seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan pelan, sementara Rias dan Tsubaki tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Karena mereka berdua juga berpikiran hal yang sama, mereka sadar karena Sona juga sudah mulai membuka dirinya kepada orang lain dan terlebih lagi itu adalah lawan jenis. Dia jadi tidak sabar melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Terlepas dari masalah pertarungan melawan Riser yang dapat dikatakan amat merepotkan itu, dia kini malah harus kembali mendapat masalah yang teramat pelik hingga membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

Dia kembali menatap selembar kertas di tangannya. Serasa seperti sebuah dilema, ada perasaan ragu serta bimbang di waktu yang sama saat melihat kalimat yang tertulis disana.

" _PUSAT KEDOKTERAN SPESIALIS OTAK AMERIKA SERIKAT"_

Hanya dengan membaca satu baris kalimat itu saja sudah membuatnya enggan untuk melanjutkan membaca tentang kelanjutan dari surat itu.

Ya... Naruto mendapatkan surat itu oleh hasil riset dokter beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah kerusakan otak yang tidak dapat dikatakan ringan, bahkan mencapai 24% otaknya mengalami kerusakan permanen. Dan Naruto tahu jika itu adalah bayaran setimpal dari kekuatan yang saat ini bersarang di tangan kanannya itu.

Dalam satu sisi dia ragu untuk pergi, namun disisi lain dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pergi kesana atau hidupnya akan berakhir bahkan kurang dari satu tahun. Selayaknya kanker ganas yang terus saja menggerogoti otaknya tanpa henti.

Cklekk!

"Yo...Naruto, apa kabar?"

Naruto langsung menyembunyikan kertas itu saat ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Boleh aku menghancurkan kepala mesummu itu, Hyoudou Issei!" geram Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak meremas kepala pemuda berambut coklat itu hingga hancur tak bersisa. Dia berpikir apakah orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajari bocah ini sopan santun, sehingga menjadikan anaknya seperti yang sekarang ini.

"Selamat siang, Uzumaki-kun,"

"Yo.. Uzumaki, kami datang berkunjung,"

Tidak cuma Issei, tapi Kiba dan Saji pun hadir dari belakang makhluk mesum dan tidak sopan tadi, Naruto mencoba melihat apakah masih ada lagi orang yang akan menggangunya pada hari dimana dia dapat bebas dari hal-hal berbau iblis.

"Hah... sebenarnya apa mau kalian kesini?" kata Naruto dengan tatapan bosannya.

Issei menggeleng-geleng kepala sembari berkacak pinggang. "Ck.. ck.. ck.. kau tidak tahu bahwa rumah sakit itu dipenuhi oleh suster-suster seksi yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan," Issei berucap dengan tampak sok menggurui. Sementara Kiba dan Saji hanya mampu sweatdrop saat mengetahui tujuan utama iblis satu itu hanyalah untuk melihat para suster yang berjalan hilir mudik di koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau dan otak mesummu," Naruto memutar mata bosan, dia sudah yakin jika tujuan pemuda itu pasti akan melencenga dari apa yang awalnya dia katakan. Namun meski begitu dia tahu jika pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang jahat, yah... walaupun sifat mesumnya itu membuatnya risih.

"Kami kesini hanya ingin menjengukmu serta menyampaikan rasa terimakasih dari buchou kami karena sudah berhasil membatalkan pertunangan itu," kali ini Kiba lah yang menjawab apa pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Kalau aku, hanya ingin menyerahkan tugas-tugas sekolahmu yang kau abaikan selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Dan sebagai catatan, bahwa ini adalah perintah langsung dari Kaichou. Dan dia berpesan begini... _"Kerjakan itu, jika tidak... siap-siap mendapat akibatnya. Dan aku serius,"_ Begitu..." ucap Saji sembari menirukan gaya Sona lengkap dengan gerakan menaikan kacamatanya yang khas, lalu meletakan tumpukan kertas itu pada meja di samping ranjang dimana Naruto berbaring.

"Perempuan itu...!" Geram Naruto.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit," tanya Issei yang sudah kembali biasa setelah sifat mesum akutnya kambuh.

Naruto berjengit sebentar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau perhatian seperti ini, sekedar pemberitahuan kalau aku masih normal." Balas Naruto sembari menatap aneh Issei.

"KAU KIRA AKU SUDI DENGAN LONTONG SEPERTIMU, HAH!" teriak Issei yang secara tidak langsung dikatai penyuka sesama jenis.

"Issei-kun, aku senang jika sifat mesummu itu hilang, tapi kau juga tidak boleh masuk ke jalur yang salah, kau tahu."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, muka tampan!"

Mereka semua tertawa akan perdebatan tidak penting itu, dan Naruto piker ini akan menjadi awal dari solidaritas antar pria dari siswa Kuoh akademi, yang terdiri dari berandalan, si mesum tingkat akut, anggota osis yang tergila-gila pada ketuanya sendiri, serta idola sekolah yang selalu tersenyum.

Meskipun Naruto berpikir bahwa hubungan semacam ini sangat tidak cocok untuknya, tapi Naruto tidak pernah berpikir jika berteman dengan siswa satu angkatannya itu sebagai sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kurasa memang tidaklah buruk…"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah setelah selesai mengurus perpindahannya ke Amerika. Sebenarnya dia malas jika harus kembali masuk ke sekolah, karena saat tadi pagi dia memasuki area Kuoh akademi dia langsung disambut oleh bisik-bisik serta tatapan menusuk dari para siswa.

Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang ditunjukan padanya itu, tapi tetap ada rasa risih di dalam dirinya. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan diri.

Kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia juga tidak memberitahukan perihal kepindahannya pada sedikit dari siswa yang dapat dia sebut sebagai teman di Kuoh akademi. Dia tidak mau jika ada hal semacam pesta perpisahan yang diiringi oleh isak tangis tidak jelas, memangnya dia mau mati apa.

"Naruto!?"

-!

Postur tubuh Naruto langsung menegang saat mendengar suara orang memanggilnya dari belakang, dia sangat mengenal dengan baik dengan suara itu, siapa kalau bukan sang ketua osis yang coba dia hindari sebisa mungkin. Pasalnya dia yakin jika perempuan itu akan coba menghentikannya ataupun malah mencoba pergi mengikutinya, bukannya bermaksud sok ke-pedean atau apa, tapi menurut kelakuan iblis betina itu, dia yakin jika hal itu pasti akan dilakukannya.

"Y-yo... Sona. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap Naruto dengan agak tergagap.

Sona mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, karena jarang-jarang melihat berandal pirang itu tergagap seperti itu. _'pasti ada yang tidak beres'_ batin Sona.

"Kenapa kau belum masuk ke kelasmu, bel sudah berbunyi lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu." Tanya Sona seperti biasanya. Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya mengggaruk kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum kaku di wajahnya.

"Ahaha... aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kouchou-sensei tadi. Dan sekarang aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus kekurangan administrasi kemarin," ucap Naruto, meskipun itu semua hanyalah sebuah alasan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dariku," ekspresi terkejut jelas keluar dari wajah Naruto saat mendengar pernyataan Sona barusan. Apakah dia memang tidak pandai untuk berbohong sehingga perempuan itu dapat langsung tahu jikalau dia memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ahaha... mana mungkin," elak Naruto sammbil tertawa garing.

"Lalu... tugasmu bagaimana, apa sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Etoo... masih dalam tahap pengerjaan... _dalam tempat sampah_ ," namun sayangnya dia tidak berani mengatakan bagian akhirnya pada perempuan itu.

"Ah so…, tapi ingat. Kemanapun kau pergi aku pasti akan mengejarmu, dan menyeretmu kembali kesini."

"Jangan bodoh. Lalu jika aku mati apa kau akan menyeretku dari neraka, huh?" sinis Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu saja, bahwa rumah asalku itu adalah di neraka, jadi pasti akan mudah menyeretmu dari sana," ahh bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa kalau perempuan di depannya itu adalah iblis. Dan di dalam buku manapun, yang namanya iblis itu pasti tinggal dineraka. Tapi lain lagi dengan iblis-iblis yang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti iblis yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis, lalu iblis yang menjadi ketua klub perdukunan, bahkan raja iblisnya pun sedang mencari kerja sambilan, imejnya terhadap iblis langsung jatuh saat mengetahui semua hal itu, dia serasa dihianati oleh kenyataan dunia.

Tapi Narutonya tidak protes akan hal itu, toh pada awalnya dan bahkan sampai sekarang dia tetap tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan akhir-akhir ini, atau mungkin itu adalah faktor atau efek samping dari otaknya yang mengalami masalah. Dan hanya Tuhanlah yang dapat menjawab itu, walaupun Narutonya sendiri juga masih belum percaya akan adanya Tuhan.

"Hah, terserah kau saja… tapi maaf aku harus buru-buru," Naruto langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Dia harus cepat atau dia akan ketinggalan pesawat yang akan berangkat satu jam lagi.

Karena terburu-buru, Naruto sampai tidak sadar jika dia baru saja menjatuhkan sesuatu yang cukup krusial, dan mungkin juga dapat berujung pada sebuah hal yang buru.

Sona memungut selembar kertas lusuh yang dijatuhkan Naruto barusan, membuka kertas lusuh itu guna melihat apa yang sebenarnya tertulis disana, sesuatu yang dapat membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar dengan aksen bosan yang khas itu menjadi resah serta bersifat aneh seperti tadi.

Matanya membulat tak percaya akan apa y6ang tertera disana.

"Jadi ini…. Inikah yang selama ini kau sembunyikan…."

Dia meremas kertas itu lalu perlahan kertas itu mulai dirambati oleh es sedikit demi sedikit kemudian pecah selayaknya sebuah kaca yang hancur.

"… Maaf saja tapi kau tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Sona dengan sebuah tatapan sadis yang bahkan tidak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun.

Disisi lain Naruto yang kini sudah berada di depan bandara Kuoh setelah turun dari sebuah taksi gila berwarna putih yang bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu lampu merah. Dengan langkah tertatih dia langsung masuk kedalam bandara dengan sebuah tas koper berukuran sedang ditangannya.

Ketempat yang akan dia tuju pusat kedokteran paling canggih pada saat ini USA.

.

To Be Continue...

A/N : Kakha... akhirnya bisa update juga... berhubung sudah masuk sekolah, kali ini mungkin updatenya jadi lebih teratur ketimbang kemaren. Pasalnya karena faktor rumah saya yang tidak ada layanan internetnya jadi selama liburan kagak bisa update nih fic sama fic yang satunya. Hah... tapi mungkin sekarang bisa kembali teratur setiap satu minggu sekali. Dan semoga saja tidak molor dan keluar dari jalur yang sudah saya rancang.

Oh iya... kemarin ada beberapa yang masih bingung dengan beberapa elemen yang saya maskan di chapter 5. Seperti kekuatan dari Naruto, **Imagine Breaker** pada dasarnya adalah menghilangkan segala jenis sihir dengan hanya menyentuhnya saja, sera dibantu dengan gaunlet byakushiki itu sehingga membentuk semacam barier pelindung. Sedangkan **Gram Demolition** adalah pengembangan dari imagine breaker, yang dapat menghancurkan/ melenyapkan sihir dari jarak jauh.

Dan sedikit info buat yang masih belum tahu.

 **Imagine Breaker** : dari anime To Aru Majutsu No Index

 **Gram Demolition** : Dari anime Mahouka kouko no rentousei. Yang dapat menghancurkan rangkaian sihir yang belum selesai di aktivasi.

 **Byakushiki** : dari Infinite Stratos. Adalah semacam mobile suite berbentuk robot yang membalut beberapa bagian tubuh saja.

 **Yukihira** : adalah pedang laser yang digunakan oleh byakushiki. Karena ada yang mengira laser katana itu sebagai elemen dari Star Wars. :v

.

Balasan buat para guest tercinta... :v

 **Mr. Galau** : Oke aja lah...

 **I** : Thanks. Ane bahkan belum ngetik satu katapun buat tuh fic, jadi tunggu aja ya. Mungkin pertengahan bulan akan saya update

 **Damar wulan** : kan Naruto sudah menjelaskannya pada chapter 4 ke azazel, kalau tidak ada gunanya dia marah. Karena semarah apapun dia tidak akan dapat mengembalikan Asia seperti semula.

 **Guest** : Infinite Stratos, tuh ane jelasin di atas. Dan oke pasti lanjut kog...

 **Aoi Itsuka** : Errr... sudah kejawab belum ya, dari penjelasan diatas...

 **Asd** : Oke...

 **Pendy** : ahaha... terimakasih. Nanti pasti akan keluar kog saat dia kembali memegang senjata :v, soal pertarungan dengan sairaorg kayaknya gk mungkin deh, soalnya sairaorg itu tipe petarung fisik dengan kemampuan yang WOW, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menghilangkan sihir. Dan pasti Naruto akan mati hanya dengan satu kali pukulan :v

 **Walkre** : begitukah?... akan saya usahakan supaya anda terhibur di chapter-chapter depan.

 **Aaaku** : Ahaha... makasih atas pendapatnya, dan tenang saja saya bukan tipikal orang yang suka marah kog :v

 **Han eun ji** : thanks ya... kalau minat tulis aja apa yang ada dipikiran anda, soal masalah bisa atau tidak itu semuanya pasti bisa jika mencoba. Jadi tetap semangat buat anda juga...

 **Dark Roselvet** (Fake) : Kagak, Bener deh. Apa sih untungnya menghina anda. Anda nih Ada-ada saja :v

 **Kuroneko** : udah kejawab belum ya dengan penjelasan diatas..., dan kayaknya kagak bisa karena saat liburan malah kagak pegang internet sama sekali :v

 **TOBI THE GOOD BOY** : Bukan Naruto yang menang melainkan Naruto dan Issei, tuh di atas :v

 **Faisal Phoenex** : makasih, lanjutnya sekarang :v

 **Kazama ardi** : oke... ni dah lanjut :v

 **Orgygtdkdihargai** : kagak, itu **Yukihira** senjata asli milik Byakushiki.

 **Ima** : kalo itu saya susah jawabnya, karena mungkin romance menurutku berbeda dengan romance yang anda maksud, kalo humor sedikit-sedikit mungkin bisa. And nih dah lanjut...

.

Oke jumpa lagi minggu depan... kalo kagak ada halangan :v

.

Dan ingatlah bahwa cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka sehingga jika ada kesamaan nama dan kejadian itu semua hanya kebetulan… (mana mungkin ada :v )


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[** Hari yang Normal, huh? **]}0o—**

.

Chapter 7

.

Desingan bunyi pesawat lepas landas membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kearah jendela yang berada tepat disampingku. Dengan perlahan pesawat yang sedang kutumpangi ini menjauhi permukaan tanah, suatu hal yang cukup luar biasa. Perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan yang sangat pesat, pasalnya memang manusia tidak diciptakan dengan sayap yang bisa membuatnya terbang, tapi nyatanya semua itu tidak pernah dapat menghentikan keinginan manusia untuk terbang menggapai kumpulan awan putih diatas sana. Hingga terciptalah sebuah pesawat, sebuah besi terbang raksasa yang mampu menampung ratusan orang sekali jalan, benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya.

Disampingku duduk seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna pirang seperti rambutku, jika dilihat dengan seksama pemuda itu seperti sedang bergumam sesuatu, atau mungkin sedang bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang sedang dia dengarkan lewat Headphone yang melingkar dikepalanya.

"Maaf nona, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, karena sepertinya dia sadar jika sedang aku perhatikan. Dia berucap dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali, karena aku memang bukan berasal dari Jepang. Melainkan dari inggris dan sedang mampir ke Jepang untuk menengok kerabatku yang baru saja melahirkan.

"Umm... tidak, aku hanya penasaran apa kumis kucing itu asli?" Aku berucap dengan sedikit gurauan, tapi bukannya sebuah kebohngan, karena jujur aku penasaran, apakah itu hanya sebuah luka cakaran kucing atau sebuah tatoo untuk bergaya.

"Amerika?"

"Umm.. Inggris, aku berasal dari Inggris." Sepertinya dia tidak tahu jika aku bukannya orang Jepang, sehingga dia langsung bertanya asalku.

"Oh.. Inggris, jadi apa yang membawamu ke Jepang?"

Dia bertanya dalam bahasa inggris fasih. Aku tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu dapat berbahasa inggris dengan begitu lancarnya. Apa dia blasteran ya? Pasalnya jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya dia memang seperti bukan berasal dari Jepang.

Rambut pirang, mata biru, serta hidung mancungnya. Semua itu bisa dikatakan cukup tidak wajar untuk ciri-ciri orang asia yang cenderung berambut hitam maupun coklat.

"Hanya mengunjungi kerabat, lalu sekarang harus ke USA kaena ada panggilan," ucapku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Panggilan?"

"Sesuatu hal yang penting... maaf aku tidak dapat mengatakan alasannya,"

Kulihat dia menggeleng pelan, dan menatap keatas seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena semua orang punya rahasia mereka masing-masing, serta kurang sopan juga menanyakan masalah pribadi orang lain, benarkan?" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul diwajahnya.

"Kau orang yang baik ya,"

Kulihat dia menggeleng pelan, dia menatapku dengan ekspresi serius, namun terlihat sebuah kesedihan dibalik matanya. Sebuah kesedihan yang sepertinya terus dia pendam sendiri.

"Jangan pernah nilai buku dari sampulnya, karena aku tidaklah sebaik yang kau pikirkan," dia memejamkan matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Karena aku yakin jika pemuda ini bukanlah orang jahat, cahaya redup di matanya itu seakan mengatakan isi dari hati pemuda ini, seakan dia berniat keluar dari penjara kesedihan yang sudah terlalu lama membelenggunya.

"Meskipun kau benar, tapi aku yakin jika kau bukanlah orang yang jahat," ucapku dengan sebuah senyum yang entah kenapa seperti tidak dapat aku tahan, seolah aku didorong untuk melepaskannya.

"Terserahlah," dia kembali mendengarkan lagu lewat headphonenya dan mengacuhkanku dalam dunianya sendiri.

Hah, sepertinya aku juga harus santai sedikit. Tidur sebentar kurasa tidak ada salahnya, lagipula aku juga masih harus menghadapi atasan cerewet yang tidak dapat diajak bercanda. Kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti orang seperti itu-

 **Dor!**

-!

Suara tembakan? Tapi kenapa bisa ada suara tembakan dalam pesawat. Kulihat banyak penumpang yang panik saat mendengar suara tembakan barusan, dan yang aneh kenapa bisa ada senjata api yang dapat lolos dari pengecekan di bandara?

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada sosok pemuda pirang yang tadi sempat kuajak bicara, kulihat dia tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali setelah suara tembakan tadi, dan malah tetap sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kurasa saking kerasnya suara MP3 yang didengarnya sehingga membuatnya tidak mendengar suara tembakan tadi.

" _Perhatian untuk semua penumpang..."_

.

-o0o-

.

" _Perhatian untuk semua penumpang..."_

Sebuah suara microphone itu mengalihkan semua kepanikan penumpang pada sosok yang berdiri di depan. Seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan pakaian serba hitam serta sebuah masker yang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga tidak satupun orang yang mengetahuinya.

" _Kapal ini sekarang berada di tangan kami, jadi sampai nanti kita mendarat, jangan ada satupun dari kalian yang melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, atau kalian akan berakhir seperti pramugari ini"_ tunjuknya pada sosok pramugari yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai.

Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada satupun gerakan yang dilakukan oleh semua penumpang. Kecuali sosok perempuan pirang yang duduk disamping Naruto, karena dia kini sedang mengorek-ngorek tas kecil disampingnya. Mencari sebuah benda yang mungki n dapat menjadi penentu hidup dan matinya disini.

Tap tap tap

Salah seorang dari orang yang membajak pesawat itu berjalan kebelakang, serta melihat kesekelilingnya guna melihat apakah ada yang mencurigakan dari semua penumpang, atau bahkan berniat menghubungi polisi.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Semua mata kali ini tertuju pada sosok perempuan berambut pirang serta bermata biru cerah yang duduk tepat disamping Naruto itu. Perempuan itu juga menodongkan sebuah pistol hitam kecil ditangannya.

"Kalian semua ditangkap, atas tuduhan pembajakan pesawat, serta pembunuhan," ucap perempuan itu dengan lantang. Sembari mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berlambang polisi ditangannya.

"Oi.. oi, memangnya kau itu siapa berani menyuruh kami, HAH!?" ucap salah seorang pria bertopeng itu pada perempuan itu, dan tentunya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi jadi dengarlah baik-baik, Agen CIA, Police in Training, Lilith Bristol akan menangkap kalian sekarang!"

"Hahaha... menangkap kami? Jangan bercanda!"

Pria bertopeng itu langsung menodongkan pistulnya kearah Lilith dengan sebuah seringai kejam yang tersembunyi dibalik topengnya.

"The game has only just begun... imaa hajimari no eyes... this is world tomorow brings a new game start to learn that pain again ready fight..."

Lilith dan pria bertopeng itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tengah bersenandung agak keras mengikuti alunan musik dari headphonenya.

"Siapa kau brengsek?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto masih tetap mangguk-mangguk tidak jelas. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kening sang penjahat itu berkedut akibat rasa kesalnya akibat dirinya yang seakan tidak dianggap.

Dengan pelan Naruto menengok kesamping dan melihat siapa gerangan yang sedari tadi menggonggong layaknya anjing musim kawin itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu jika ada pengemis di dalam pesawat," dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto mengatakan itu. Sementara Lilith yang melihat itu hanya mampu terbengong, dan tak sanggup berkomentar apapun untuk itu.

"Bajingan!"

 **Dor!**

Tembakan itu dilepaskan. Telak, dengan telak tembakan itu mengenai dada Naruto, hingga darah segar mengalir dengan deras, Lilith tidak dapat berteriak karena rasa kagetnya. Padahal baru beberapa saat dia tadi berbicara dengan pemuda itu, tapi kini…..

Pemuda itu mati didepan matanya. Dan dia tahu jika itu semua adalah kesalahan yang telah dia buat, karena dia dengan ceroboh menodongkan pistolnya pada para penjahat itu. Pemuda itu tidak akan menembak Naruto, dan sepertinya dia juga akan menyusulnya tidak lama lagi. Pasalnya tangannya gemetar tidak karuan akibat melihat sosok pemuda yang tidak bersalah mati didepan matanya.

Dia melihat jika penjahat itu tertawa dengan sangat keras dan beralih mengarahkan senjata yang dia pegang kearahnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak seperti akan menarik pelatuk disana.

"tenang saja kau juga akan menyusulnya sekarang," ucap pria itu.

Dug!

Kraakk!

"Arrrrggghhhh!"

Mata Lilith yang awalnya terpejam karena rasa takut langsung berubah menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar saat telinganya menangkap sebuah teriakan kesakitan dari orang lain. Dan semua itu dijawab oleh kejadian yang membuat kedua bola matanya hampir terlontar keluar.

Sosok yang dia kira sudah meninggal itu tengah memegang tangan dari pria yang tadi menembaknya. Dan terlihat jelas jika pemuda pirang itu baru saja mematahkan tangan dari pria itu hingga bengkok ke belakang.

Dengan gerakan gesit dia langsung merebut pistol itu dari tangan yang patah tadi.

"Glock-19 kah…. Kau punya selera yang lumayan untuk seorang penjahat, tapi sayang… senjatamu masih kalah dengan perempuan itu…." Tunjuk Naruto pada Lilith yang tersentak saat Naruto menunjuknya.

"… FN 57… sebuah senjata buatan Belgia dengan caliber 5,7mm yang memiliki struktur mirip dengan sebuah senapan otomatis laras panjang…." Lanjut Naruto. Kemudian dia kembali memasukan kembali magazine itu dan mengokangnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang kini tengah merintih kesakitan sembari memegang tangannya yang patah.

Naruto yang berdiri di depannya itu seakan jadi seperti sosok dewa kematian yang datang hanya untuk mencabut nyawanya. "….Namun sayang kau salah memilih lawan," ucap Naruto dengan wajah keras tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada dua orang yang dia yakini adalah teman dari orang yang berada tepat didepannya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Naruto menembakan kedua pelurunya pada sekaligus.

 **Dor! Dor!**

 **Clank! Clank!**

Peluru itu tepat mengenai dan masuk pada lubang barrel dari pistol yang ditodongkan kearahnya. Lilith kembali dibuat membisu dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan. Dia memang sudah dilatih sedemikian rupa sejak dia masuk unit militer, tapi dia tidak mampu untuk melepaskan tembakan seakurat seperti itu. Dan jika di sebut sebagai kebetulan, maka itu sangatlah ironis untuknya bukan?.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berada di depan kedua orang yang masih terlalu syok untuk sekedar bergerak itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Naruto langsung memutar leher salah satu pria yang paling dekat dengannya hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi gemertak pertanda bahwa ada tulang yang patah.

Lalu menghampiri pria satunya dan dengan mudah kembali mematahkan tangannya semudah mematahkan sebuah tusuk gigi. Bertarung tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, itulah yang selalu ayahnya tekankan padanya.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Tanya salah satu pria itu dengan tergagap. Dia tidak tahu jika ada orang sekuat ini dalam pesawat yang mereka bajak.

"Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pelajar," ucap Naruto dengan datar. Tidak ada nada marah sedikitpun. Dia hanya benci dengan orang seperti mereka-mereka ini, membuat malu Negara hanya untuk sebuah tujuan yang tidak jelas.

 **Dor!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" Teriak Lilith saat Naruto menembakan pistol itu pada paha dari komplotan teroris itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu dapat melakukan hal sekejam itu.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kalau aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan," ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Karena entah mengapa dia jadi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemanapun dia pergi selalu saja ada hal aneh dan cenderung berbahaya yang selalu mengikutinya.

Dan tentunya dengan perempuan yang merepotkan lagi. Dia jadi ingat jika dia baru saja dapat lepas dari salah seorang perempuan yang merepotkan itu, dan kini malah terjebek dengan perempuan yang sama merepotkannya.

"Tapi tidak begitu juga kali?"

"Tenang saja, tembakan itu tidak akan membunuhnya, pasalnya luka itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak, dan tidak akan membunuhnya," balas Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, karena nyawa penumpanglah yang jadi taruhannya," Lilith tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar, keselamatan penumpang adalah yang paling utama, tidak perduli jika harus menghabisi seluruh teroris itu.

Naruto menghentikan lakangkahnya saat melihat tubuh pilot yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di depannya. Dengan cepat dia langsung menutup mulut Lilith sebelum dia sempat berteriak, dia tahu jika mayat di depannya itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh remaja seumuran mereka.

Dua buah lubang bersarang di kepalanya, yang satu tepat pada keningnya. Serta satu lagi melubangi satu bola matanya, dan sepertinya sang pilot terlihat hendak berteriak, namun sayangnya ajal sudah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia sempat berteriak.

Naruto mengambil selembar foto yang terselip pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu, di sana terlihat jelas gambar pilot itu dengan seorang perempuan yang Naruto yakini adalah istrinya, serta sosok anak perempuan yang berumur berkisar 6 sampai 9 tahunan.

Suara gemertak dari jari Naruto terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Lilith. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga pilot itu saat mengetahui pria yang paling disayangi mereka meninggal dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Semoga kau tenang disana," Naruto berucap dengan pelan sembari menutup salah satu mata pilot itu yang masih terbuka.

Dia berniat berjalan maju ketempat dimana pesawat itu dikendalikan, namun pegelangan tangannya ditahan oleh perempuan pirang yang mengaku polisi tadi.

"Mau kemana kau?" ucapnya dengan suara berbisik.

"Bersenang-senang," balas Naruto dengan dingin, serta sebuah senyum psikopat yang entah kenapa kembali keluar setelah sekian lama.

"Tung- apa...!?"

Lilith tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat sosok yang dia maksud telah masuk dan berdiri di samping tempat duduk pilot. Dia melihat dengan jelas seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, namun tanpa masker yang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga menunjukan gigi tongos dan wajah jelek yang mungkin dapat membuat anak kecil menangis.

Greb!

Dengan pelan Naruto menyentuh bahu pria itu, dan meremasnya pelan. Pria itu terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, dan dia langsung menampar tangan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Jim... hanya tinggal melewati china dan kita akan mendarat di Rusia secepatnya," ucapnya. Dia pasti mengira jika Naruto adalah temannya yang sedang menjahilinya.

'Jadi tujuan mereka adalah Rusia ya?' batin Naruto.

"Bisa aku tahu siapa itu jim?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar tanpa adanya ekspresi di setiap patah katanya. Pria itu menengok dengan patah-patah kearah Naruto, dan yang dia lihat bukanlah wajah orang yang menjadi salah satu tawanan mereka melainkan sebuah kepalan tangan yang melesat cepat.

Duagg!

Dia langsung menarik pria itu sehingga membuat sabuk pengaman yang di pakainya terlepas, dengan tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun Naruto langsung menarik tangan pria itu...

Kreekk!

Dan mematahkannya...

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Pria itu berteriak histeris saat merasakan tangannya dipatahkan selayaknya sebatang ranting oleh pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengambil pistol yang terselip di pinggang pria itu. Memutar-mutarnya pada jari telunjuknya. Kemudian membuka dan melihat apakah masih ada peluru didalamnya.

 **Dor!**

Sekali lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto menembakan timah panas itu pada paha pria itu, sehinga membuat pria itu berteriak tanpa suara, serta air mata berlinang di wajahnya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu sama sekali, karena merenggut keluarga orang lain itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak dapat dimaafkan, meskipun nyawa sebagai gantinya.

"Itu semua tidak seberapa, di bandingkan rasa sakit yang kau ciptakan pada keluarga pilot itu," ucap Naruto dengan dingin. Matanya berkilat tajam, seperti serigala buas yang kelaparan. Lilith yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mundur.

".. Lilith,"

"I-iya?" Sahut Lilith dengan gugup, jujur dia tidak menyangka pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu dia kira adalah seorang yang baik dan konyol diwaktu yang bersamaan, dapat berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini.

"Kau tenangkan seluruh penumpang, sementara aku akan memiloti pesawat ini," ucap Naruto dengan wajah keras.

"Ehh... tunggu apa kau pernah memiloti pesawat sebelumnya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruang kendali itu dan tersenyum lagi, namun bukannya sebuah senyum sadis seperti tadi. Melainkan sebuah senyum yang bahkan dia bingung mengisaratka apa.

"Belum, dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku..." ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

Lilith hanya mampu terbengong dengan yawa yang sepertinya hendak keluar dari raganya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan yang paling penting adalah bagaimana pemuda itu masih dapat tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"... Tidak usah banyak bicara, lakukan tugasmu sekarang. Ini perintah!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas. Dan dia kini sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kemudi dan tangan yang sudah memegang kemudi pesawat itu. Sementara Lilith hanya dapat mendesah pasrah akan hal itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi atasanku." Ucapnya dengan lirih, lalu berbalik kebelakang meninggalkan Naruto di kursi kemudi itu.

"Saa te... bagaimana cara mengendarainya..."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pesawat yang awalnya hendak mengarah ke Rusia itu langsung berbelok dan kembali pada tujuan awal perjalanan mereka yaitu Amerika, tempat yang seharusnya dia tuju sejak awal. Tapi gara-gara insiden ini dia jadi telat dari jadwal yang sudah dia perkirakan.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat lapangan pendaratan dari sebuah bandara di bawahnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi didepannya.

"Kepada menara pengawas... disini _ANA 077_ ijin untuk mendarat... diulangi _ANA 077_ ijin untuk mendarat."

"Di sini menara pengawas, ijin diberikan, silahkan mendarat di jalur 3..." Balasan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Dia menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya hari melelahkan yang di laluinya akan segera berakhir.

"Oh... aku lupa.."

"Kepada menara pengawas masuk..."

"...Di sini menara pengawas... _ANA 077_. Ada yang dapat kami bantu?"

"Tolong panggilkan polisi serta serta ambulans segera, karena ada yang terluka disini," ucap Naruto.

"... Baiklah, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, dan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kerepotan. "Maaf tapi sepertinya saya tidak dapat mengatakannya sekarang jadi tolong mengertilah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Naruto menutup saluran komunikasi itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pendaratan pertamanya itu. Dia tidak menangka jika penerbangan pertamanya harus membuatnya menjadi seorang pilot dadakan yang membawa ratusan penumpang di dalamnya.

 **Nggiiiiinnnnnngg!**

Pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna meskipun tidak semulus dari pendaratan seorang pilot profesional, namun itu merupakan keberhasilan terbesar Naruto. Serta pengalaman paling tidak biasa dalam hidupnya.

"Menjadi pilot dadakan di umur 16 tahun kah..." Dia bergumam pelan dan menyandarkan badannya kearah kursi.

Dia mendengar dengan jelas saat pintu itu di buka dan beberapa polisi langsung masuk kedalam guna melihat keadaan dari seluruh penumpang. Namun Naruto tetap tidak meninggalkan kursi kemudi itu sedikitpun, jantungnya masih belum bisa berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Tangannya gemetar, keringat dingin yang terus mengalir serta mata yang berkunang-kunang terus saja menekan kesadaran pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Tap tap tap..

Suara deru langkah keras mewarnai lorong koridor dari Kuoh akademi, dan yang melakukannya adalah sosok perempuan berambut putih sepunggung. Dia terus berlari, dan tujuannya adalah ruang OSIS dimana seluruh anggota serta keluarganya berkumpul.

Dia harus menyampaikan ini, sebuah berita penting yang cukup mengejutkan khalayak ramai, sebuah peristiwa yang sangat tidak biasa serta melibatkan sosok yang mereka kenali.

Braaakk!

Semua pasang mata langsung terarah pada sosok Momo haganai yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Momo?" Tanya Sona pada perempuan yang kini tengah bersandar di mulut pintu itu. Sembari menetralkan nafasnya Momo hendak menjawab pertanyaan rajanya.

"Hah... Kaichou...hah.. lihatlah di TV sekarang.." Kata Momo dengan raut serius dan nafas putus-putus.

Saji yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan televisi langsung menyalakannya.

 _[_ _Pemirsa pembajakan pesawat kembali terjadi. Kali ini adalah pesawat yang menuju ke USA. Pesawat dengan kode ANA 077 itu ditawan oleh pasukan yang diduga adalah sisa-sisa dari teroris Unisoviet guna mencari anggota tambahan yang akan di daratkan di Rusia._ _]_

"Tunggu bukannya itu pesawat yang ditumpangi Naruto?" Kaget Sona saat menyadari bahwa pesawat itu berkode sama dengan tiket yang saat ini dia pegang. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?. Segala macam angan serta spekulasi terus berputar di pikiran Sona. Dia tahu jika Naruto itu kuat, tapi pelakunya pasti memiliki setidaknya senjata api yang bahkan dapat membunuhnya sebelum dia sempat mendekat.

 _[_ _Namun aksi mereka itu digagalkan oleh seorang polisi muda dari Inggris dan juga seorang pelajar Jepang, pesawat itu di piloti oleh pemuda pirang kelahiran Jepang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan semua itu dia lakukan akibat pilot yang seharusnya mengemudikan pesawat itu telah tewas di tangan pelaku._ _]_

Sona tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka jika berandalan pirang yang baru dia tinggal satu hari saja sudah terseret dalam hal yang tidak dapat dikatakan biasa itu.

"Berandal satu itu... baru aku biarkan satu hari saja sudah seperti ini...," geram Sona.

"Ano... kaichou, sepertinya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Uzumaki-kun. Pasalnya dia hanya penumpang biasa bukan," ucap Tsubaki, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi kearah ketuanya.

"Tapi dia tetap terlibat dalam hal itu, dan terlebih lagi dialah yang memiloti pesawat itu. Memiloti. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian dari dunia,"

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan itu?" tanya Saji.

Sona mengurut kepalanya yang sepertinya dia mulai tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Sempat terlintas pikiran untuk mengabaikannya serta tidak memperdulikan pemuda itu, namun ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal dan tidak rela jika pemuda itu jadi pusat perhatian.

"Sebenarnya sih bukannya ada masalah tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi... Ah lupakan!" Teriak Sona karena dia menjadi sulit untuk mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya hatinya mau katakan. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin jika karena semua itu jadi banyak perempuan yang akan mendekati Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi jika membayangkan hal itu entah kenapa hatinya serasa seperti sedang di cubit.

Sementara seluruh anggota OSIS hanya terbingng dengan sifat aneh yang ditunjukan oleh ketua sekaligus rajanya itu.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Jadi kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku hanya seorang pelajar yang ke Amerika untuk berobat." Ucap Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka jika perjalanannya masih harus terhambat karena dia kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi interogasi badan keamanan Amerika.

"Dan dalam laporanmu, itu adalah penerbangan pertamamu... tapi kenapa kau bisa mengemudikan sebuah pesawat dalam kali pertama kau naik pesawat?" Ucap sosok pria dengan wajah sangar serta sebuah rokok yang terus saja mengeluarkan asap dari ujungnya.

"Makanya saya bilang jika itu tadi dalam keadaan terpaksa, serta kepepet. Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka jika ternyata mengemudikan pesawat tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan," Naruto terus saja membalas dengan sengit. Dia mengangkat bahunya sedikit, seolah mengatakan jika itu semua bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mode auto pilot?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat beberapa syaraf di otak cerdas Naruto langsung terhubung. Dengan sangat keras dia menepuk jidatnya. Sementara beberapa orang yang berada di ruang interogasi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sial... aku lupa jika ada mode auto pilot!?"

Orang yang bertugas itu langsung jatuh dari kursinya ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan sebuah pesawat pada penerbangan pertamanya itu tidak tahu jika sebuah pesawat memiliki mode auto pilot.

"Mr. Uzumaki, sepertinya kami sudah cukup atas informasi yang anda berikan. Dan anda sudah boleh kembali pada tujuan anda semula." Ucap pria itu. Bahkan seorang agen interogasi tingkat tinggipun sampai kewalahan jika berbicara dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto keluar dari ruang interogasi dan berniat ergi ketempat yang seharusnya dia datangi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia mendesah pasrah saat ternyata dia sudah disambut oleh sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang menantinya di koridor.

Dia bersandar, di dinding dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung dia juga membawa seseorang yang sepertinya adalah seorang pelayan pribadi disampingnya. Benar-benar tipikal Ojou-sama sejati. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Tanpa menghiraukan perempuan itu Naruto berjalan dengan tenang melewatinya, tidak ada niatan untuk menoleh tidak ada niatan untuk menyapa. Dia sudah sangat lelah, bukannya lelah karena adu jotos dengan para bajingan-bajingan itu. Melainkan menghadapi berondongan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya, entah dari wartawan maupun dari pihak badan interogasi.

"Tunggu…," teriak Lilith.

"…"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang berada dalam sakunya. Tidak menghiraukan perkataan perempuan itu.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti saat perempuan itu tiba-tiba memanggil namanya, dia menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Lilith yang ditatap seperti itu langsung berjengit kaget.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, huh?" Tanya Naruto.

"…Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal siapa dirimu," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum manis diwajahnya.

Namun Naruto tidak menggubris itu. "Sayangnya aku tidak berpikir begitu," balas Naruto dan kembali berjalan. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Lilith bukanlah orang cepat menyerah terhadap sesuatu, langsung mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto hanya dapat mendesah bosan akan tingkah perempuan itu, yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada sosok yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia. Dan sekarang malah bertambah satu lagi.

'semoga saja semua ini cepat berakhir….'

"Tunggu!... Bukannya tadi kau tertembak?"

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Lilith barusan. Dia jadi ingat jika tadi dia memang tertembak, dan juga dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Tapi anehnya kenapa dia tidak merasa sesakit tertembak peluru seperti sebeumnya...

Karena itu bukan kali pertama Naruto terkena muntahan senjata api. Semenjak dia hidup di jalanan, dia selalu mendapat teror dari banyak kalangan termasuk juga geng bermotor yang salah satu personilnya memiliki senjata api. Dan kalau tidak salah dia terkena dua kali tembakan dan berakhir dengan obname di rumah sakit selama dua bulan penuh.

Tapi kali ini... dengan cepat Naruto langsung meraba bagian perut serta dadanya yang tadi terkena tembakan.

"Uwaaaaa!"

"apa.. ada apa!" Kaget Lilith saat mendengar teriakan panik Naruto.

"Smartphone limited edition full metal kesayanganku rusak... padahal baru minggu lalu aku membelinya... kenapa kesialan selalu saja mengikutiku sih, Kami-sama sebenarnya apa salahku sampai-sampai kau seakan benci sekali dengan kehidupan tenangku ini..."

Sementara Lilith langsung terjatuh saat mendengar ocehan dari Naruto. Bukannya bersyukur karena smartphonenya itu menyelamatkannya dari luka parah akibat tembakan, dia malah mengomel tidak jelas dengan bahasa yang sulit dipahaminya.

"Hal itu bukanlah masalah besar bukan?... Tunggu apa kau mendengarku... Hei kubilang tunggu, kucing pirang!" Teriak Lilith sambil mengejar Naruto yang berjalan pergi sembari mengomel di sepanjang jalannya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam...

"KUSSOOO YAROU!"

Dan itu adalah hari pertamanya di Amerika...

.

.

To be continue...

.

Yo... Apa kabar. Oke langsung saja, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 7 kali ini... saya sengaja membuat Naruto pada chapter ini bebas dari segala al yang berbau supranatural, dan kembali pada kehidupan normalnya seperti biasa.

Tapi karena faktor sial dan tangan pembawa malapetaka miliknya, dia harus terseret lagi dalam masalah tak terduga seperti yang diatas. Serta kenapa saya memilih Lilith Bristol sebagai saingan Sona dalam memperebutkan Naruto, itu karena saya membutuhkan sosok perempuan yang agresif dan pantang menyerah agar dapat membuat perasaan yang belum sepenuhnya matang dalam diri Sona dapat keluar. Dan semua itu aku temukan dalam sosok Lilith Bristol.

Oh...dan yang masih belum tahu siapa Lilith Bristol, dia adalah salah satu heroine dalam anime Absolute Duo.

.

Balasan Guest...

 **Yadi** : Iya :v

 **Mr . Galau** : jadi kog, si iblis betinanya ngebiarin :v

 **Pendy** : makasih... kalo hilang ingatan sih kayaknya tidak :v... dan kita lihat saja kedepannya kayak gimana

 **Kuroneko** : ahaha... makasih... yah emang begitulah, jika ada kekuatan pasti ada kelemahan. :v

 **Aaaku** : ahaha... saya lupa kemarin :v, dan kayaknya kagak ada sasuke disini.

 **Guest** : kagak sonanya ngebiarin naruto, alasannya ada di chapter depan :v

 **Ima** : yup. Itu emang tiket pesawat, jadi naruto harus pesan lagi secara langsung di bandara :v

 **Guest** : Oke...

.

Okeh jangan lupa untuk review pada kolom dibawah ya... dan sampai jumpa minggu depan.

.

Salam Kakha... :v


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[** Iblis Betina Kedua **]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 8

.

"Ne.. ne.. kau dengar? Katanya si Uzumaki terlibat penangkapan teroris loh." Ucap salah seorang siswi pada sesama temannya. Dan orang yang diajak bicara juga terlihat sangat antusias menanggapi masalah itu. "Iya, aku lihat sendiri di TV kemarin, tapi ada urusan apa si Uzumaki ke Amerika?" sahut siswi satunya.

"Tapi aku sangsi jika si Uzumaki itu yang menangkap para penjahat itu, kalau dia yang terlibat sebagai pelakunya aku baru percaya," ujar salah seorang siswi lagi yang ikut nimbrung ke acara gosip mereka.

"Benar. Aku juga berpikiran begitu,"

"Soalnya yang kita bicarakan ini Uzumaki,"

Semua perkataan dari para teman sekelasnya itu membuat dada Asia terasa sesak, dia tidak suka jika orang yang paling dia sayangi di jelek-jelekan seperti itu tanpa bukti yang valid. Mereka semua tidak tahu siapa kakaknya, mereka semua hanya menilai dan memberi label tanpa tahu apa isinya. Dan itu membuat Asia muak, dia marah, dia tidak bisa menerima hal ini.

"Kau tahu mungkin-"

"DIAM!"

"Asia? Ada apa?" Semua bertanya-tanya mengapa sosok yang ramah dan pemalu seperti Asia dapat berteriak seperti itu. Bahkan Issei yang tengah tidur dengan wajah mesumnya langsung jatuh dari meja akibat teriakannya itu.

"Hey Asia. Ada apa?" Tanya Issei sambil mendekat kearah Asia yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kalian tidak mengenalnya, kalian tidak tahu siapa dia.. jadi jangan seenaknya menjelek-jelekannya seperti itu!" Tukas Asia dengan air mata berlinang.

"Apa maksudmu Asia. Oh, apa yang kau maksud adalah Uzumaki? Jika iya bukankah kau bahkan belum pernah melihatnya, karena dia selalu bolos pelajaran,"

"Tidak, aku mengenalnya lebih dari kalian semua mengenalnya," bantah Asia.

"Tunggu jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Tebak salah seorang siswi. Asia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap teman sekelasnya itu dengan serius. "Ya. Aku menyukainya, menyayanginya. Dan aku tidak dapat membiarkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa menghinanya seperti itu!"

Semua orang disana kaget bukan main mendengar pernyataan dari Asia, karena Asia yang biasanya selalu pendiam dan tersenyum dengan ramah kepada semua orang kini dapat berteriak marah seperti itu.

"Hoy Issei, apa kau tidak apa-apa melihat pacarmu menyukai si Uzumaki itu," ujar Matsuda sembari menyenggol bahu Issei yang ada di sampingnya. Namun Issei tidak merespon sama sekali, dia malah tersenyum melihat Asia yang seperti itu, dia senang jika melihat Asia sampai berteriak seperti itu untuk kakaknya.

"Naruto-niisan, tidak pernah melakukan apa yang kalian semua tuduhkan, dia itu tidak pernah ingin melukai orang lain, dan dia tidak akan bertindak jika tidak ada yang membuat masalah padanya." Ujar Asia panjang lebar.

"Tapi Asi- tunggu apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Naruto-niisan tidak pernah melakukan semua yang kau tuduhkan itu?" Ucap Asia sembari memiringkan kepala bingung melihat wajah aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Niisan? Kau bilang tadi niisan?"

"Hmm.. Uzumaki Naruto adalah kakak kandungku,"

"APAA!"

"Are.. kenapa?" tanya Asia sembari menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat meluap tanpa bisa dia kendalikan.

"Tapi, tapi... nama kalian saja berbeda."

"Oh maksudmu nama keluarga kami? Kalau itu Argento adalah nama panti asuhan tempat dimana aku dibesarkan, namaku yang sesuangguhnya adalah Namikaze Asia," ujar Asia.

"Namikaze? Siapa lagi itu?"

"Itu nama keluarga kami, sedangkan Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga dari ibu kami, dan ada sedikit masalah yang membuat niisan tidak menggunakan nama Namikaze sebagai nama keluarganya," Asia kembali menjelaskan. Dan semua siswi yang mendengar hal itu tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dan hanya menunduk ragu.

"jika kau bilang begitu.. Asia gomen,"

Sementara senyuman di wajah Issei semakin berkembang, tanpa halangan sama-sekali, sedangkan Matsuda dan Motohama malah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seolah mengatakan jika pemuda itu sudah tidak waras akibat pernyataan dari Asia tadi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sona duduk termenung dengan sebuah buku ditangannya, sama seperti sebelumnya dia bukanlah sedang membaca, melainkan pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain. Tsubaki yang melihat itu hanya mampu mendesah bosan. Dia harus sabar menghadapi ketuanya yang sedang dalam keadaan labil seperti ini.

"Kaichou, jika memang khawatir kenapa tidak disusul saja kesana, dengan sihir tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari satu menit kok," saran Tsubaki.

"Hah, k-kenapa aku harus me-me-mengkhawatirkan orang itu, seperti aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain saja!" Tukas Sona dengan agak tergagap. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan langsung di tujam seperti itu oleh wakilnya sendiri.

"Kaichou. Jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu terus dia pasti akan direbut perempuan lain loh,"

"A-apa maksudmu Tsubaki!?"

Tsubaki melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia memandang ketua sekaligus rajanya itu dengan sebuah alis terangkat. "Tuh kan. Kau tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, itulah mengapa Serafall-sama selalu mengerjaimu,"

"Ini dan itu tidak ada hubungannya! Lagipula meskipun aku khawatir bukan berarti aku harus selalu di sampingnya setiap saat." Gumam Sona pelan.

"Tuh kan kau benar mengkhawatirkannya,"

"I-ini bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Sona dengan gugup.

"Tsundere?"

"Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan orang itu, tapi jika dia tidak kembali maka akan aku pastikan kepalanya akn terpisah dari badannya," ucap Sona dengan aura keunguan yang mengitarinya.

"Sekarang Yandere?"

"Tsubaki.."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita kurangi bagian komedi pada cerita ini? Karena itu bukanlah sifatku dan terus tersenyum dapat membuat pipiku keram." Tukas Sona kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"kurasa kau benar,"

Sona memandang langit biru lewat jendela di sampngnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Dia bukanlah anak kecil yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia adalah pemuda kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada kau maupun aku."

Tsubaki tersenyum saat melihat ketuanya yang kembali seperti semula.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Suara bising orang yang berlalu-lalang, suara beberapa orang berpakaian putih yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, serta bau obat yang menyengat terasa memenuhi seluruh gedung itu.

"Bagaimana dokter?" kata Naruto dengan raut serius pada pria yang dia perkirakan berusia lebih dari 40 tahun itu, terbukti dari uban yang terlihat memenuhi kepalanya. Orang yang dipanggil dokter oleh Naruto itu mendesah pelan dan melemparkan ketas dokumen hasil pemeriksaan itu kedepan Naruto dengan pelan.

"Sulit. Karena ini merupakan kasus pertama dalam sejarah kedokteran, karena kerusakan pada otak itu biasanya diakibatkan oleh kanker, tumor, maupun benturan yang keras..." dia mendesah lagi. "Namun yang terjadi disini... tidak ada luka, gejala kanker, maupun tumor. Tapi sangat jelas kerusakan yang nyata terdapat di dalam beberapa bagian otakmu, dan jika di biarkan begini terus kau tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai satu tahun."

Mendengar itu genggaman di kedua tangan Naruto menguat hingga dokter itu yakin jika dia mendengar suara gemertak dari sana. Namun dia hanya dapat memaklumi perasaan pemuda itu, harus berurusan dengan sebuah masalah yang sangat amat menyulitkan, yaitu nyawanya sendiri.

"Jadi begitu ya.." gumaman pelan itu terdengar seperti sebuah ucapan dari orang yang putus asa. Namun ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Naruto pasalnya dia bisa terlepas dari segala hal yang tidak masuk akal hingga membuat kepalanya pusing setiap kali memikirkannya.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa ada rasa tidak rela jika dia pergi secepat ini. Apa dia masih ingin menikmati dunia yang sudah terlalu lama mempermainkannya itu. Apa dia masih sanggup menatap wajah adiknya dan juga orang-orang yang dia kenal, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan jika bertemu dengan Sona.

Bayangan-bayangan dari semua orang yang dia kenal terus berkelebat dengan sangat cepat dalam kepalanya.

Dokter yang melihat Naruto yang menunduk mulai sadar jika dia memiliki sebuah kasus yang agak mirip dengan pemuda itu, namun kerusakan otak itu diakibatkan karena sebuah benturan keras. Dengan cepat dia mengobrak-abrik kertas dokumen yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lalukan, Dok?" Kata Naruto yang melihat dokter itu terus memilah-milah tumpukan kertas di sampingnya.

"Ah.. ketemu," teriaknya sembari menunjukan sebuah map merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah informasi yang mungkin dapat membantu.

"Pergilah ketempat ini, kurasa dia mempunyai apa yang sedang kau butuhkan," ujar dokter itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul diwajah keriputnya. Naruto menerima itu tanpa banyak bicara, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk berterimakasih pada dokter itu.

"Thank you. Dok, aku akan kesana setelah ini." Ucap Naruto dan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan sebuah dokumen di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang yang dia kenal sebagai iblis betina kedua yang dia temui di dunia ini.

"Gezz... kenapa kau terus mengikutiku sih. mau jadi stalker apa? Tukas Naruto dengan ketus. Namun Lilith tidak menanggapi itu malah dia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Aku cuma mau lihat seorang pemuda yang menarik saja kok," ujar Lilith sembari menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "Lalu kau mengikutinya kemana pun dan kau masih menyangkal jika dirimu stalker, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau mau tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu tahu,"

"Jahatnya. Padahal aku datang dengan niat baik loh,"

"Jadi niat baik apa yang kau maksud." Tanya Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab Lilith langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan meyeretnya keluar dari area rumah sakit. Dengan agak cepat serta sebuah senyum sumringah di wajahnya. "Hey sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?"

"Date!"

"Hah!"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Angin kering berhembus diantara pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah kacamata aneh, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kacamata yang biasa digunakan untuk olahraga paintball maupun airsoftgun dan seorang gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi penuh percaya diri diwajahnya.

"Satu pertanyaan... kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Naruto dengan sebuah kedutan di sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya mau melihat kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya. Karena tidak mungkin aku kalah dalam urusan menembak dengan orang sepertimu," tunjuk Lilith pada Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Itu sih masalahmu. Dan apa-apaan kacamata aneh ini?" Sungut Naruto sembari melepas kacamata yang pada awalnya dipasang oleh Lilith pada saat Naruto masih tidak mengerti alasan kenapa dia dibawa ke sana. "Itu untuk melindungi matamu, agar tidak terluka jika terkena-hey apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku tidak mebutuhkannya," ujar Naruto sambil melempar kacamata itu kesamping. "Tapi kalau matamu terkena dan kau buta bagaimana!?" Sungut Lilith. Naruto terlihat seperti menimang-nimang ucapan dari Lilith barusan. "Kurasa julukan _Shinigami Bermata Satu_ akan cocok untuku," ujar Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Ano nee... bagaimana jika kedua matamu yang kena, lalu kau mau mendapat julukan _Si Buta Dari Gua Hantu_!?" sungut Lilith menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang nyeleneh itu. "Hm.. sayangnya aku tidak punya monyetnya, jika aku jadi Si Buta maka kau jadi monyetnya, gimana?"

"Kau ini-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke hotel dan tidur," Naruto berucap dengan nada bosan, ia merasa jika ini adalah sebuah pertarungan sia-sia, dan tentu saja dia sendiri sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya di sini. Sementara Lilith yang terlihat cemberut karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja.

"Heh, jangan kau pikir hanya karena aku perempuan kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah ya," Lilith mengatakan itu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Tangan kanannya kini telah memegang sebuah airsoftgun berjenis FN 57 yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang asli. _'oi..oi apa lagi ini. Kemampuan membaca pikiran?'_ batin Naruto lengkap dengan sebuah keringat menetes di kepalanya.

"Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi aku belum pernah kalah dalam permainan FPS. Jadi jangan kecewa jika nanti kau kalah," ejek Naruto.

Lilith mendengus mendengar itu. "Sayangnya ini adalah dunia nyata, jadi maaf saja aku tidak akan kalah darimu, _Game Boy."_ Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar julukan yang diberikan Lilith untuknya. Pertama kali. Untuk pertama kali ada orang yang mengejeknya seperti itu kecuali Sona dan kepala sekolah brengsek itu.

Sebuah catatan tambahan yang harus dia masukan dalam buku daftar julukan Naruto edisi terbaru.

"Hah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja..." Naruto terlihat merogoh kantong celananya seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan dia mengangkatnya kedepan, menunjukan pada Lilith sebuah koin berwarna perunggu itu.

"... Saat koin ini menyentuh tanah, kita sudah boleh menembak satu sama lain. Kita pakai metode One Hit KO, jadi siapa yang terkena tembakan sekali atau menyerah dia yang kalah," Lilith mengangguk mengerti. Karena pada dasarnya permainan airsoft gun memang seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

Naruto melempar koin itu keudara berputar dengan pelan dan berhenti saat sudah mencapai batas ketinggian lalu jatuh akibat gaya gravitasi bumi. Lilith yang melihat jarak antara koin dan tanah yang mulai terpangkas langsung mengokang pistol itu dengan cepat dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto yang masih saja diam lengkap dengan senyum menjengkelkannya.

Ping!

Dusstt!

Peluru itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk berhenti atau berbelok. Seperti sebuah peluru kendali yang sudah terkunci pada satu target. Namun yang membuat Lilith terdiam seribu bahasa serta mulut yang terbuka lebar adalah peluru BB itu hanya melewati Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya samping kepala Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin!?" Ucap Lilith tidak percaya pasalnya jarak antara mereka yang dekat serta akurasi tembakannya seharusnya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Sudah banyak kejuaraan menembah yang dia menangkan di inggris. Dia bahkan memiliki julukan Exception yang merupakan gelar tak terkalahkan dalam urusan tembak menembak.

Namun kali ini. Dia meleset dalam jarak tembak yang kurang dari 10 meter. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi lawanya itu tidak berpindah satu langkahpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Senyum mengejek Naruto kian lama kian melebar, seolah ingin menambah rasa kesal dari Lilith.

"Are.. meleset? Kurasa kau harus pergi ke dokter mata dulu untuk memeriksakan keadaan matamu, kurasa kau sudah mulai rabun _dekat!_ " Ujar Naruto dengan menekankan kata dekat pada kalimatnya.

Lilith mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah karena guna melihat apa yang mungkin membuatnya meleset, pasalnya meleset adalah hal paling mustahil dalam hidupnya. Dan dia melihat sebutir peluru BB yang berada tepat disamping kakinya. Dia yakin jika pelurunya tadi melesat kearah Naruto dan melewatinya, lalu peluru siapa ini? Apa mungkin..

Senyum Naruto makin lebar hingga membuat bibirnya berkedut saat melihat Lilith yang menoleh kearahnya dengan sangat cepat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya. "Kau..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya," ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah airsoft gun jenis Desert Eagle putih bersih. "Tapi itu tetap tidak mungkin pasalnya dengan jarak sedekat ini dan diameter BB yang hanya 6mm. Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Lilith.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Sayangnya fakta membuktikan. Jarak antara kita berdiri adalah 9,7 meter, kecepatan angin 0,04 knot, serta tingkat kelembaban 52,7%. Dengan kecepatan 328 FPS dari jarakmu hingga mengenaiku membutuhkan waktu 0,10 detik. Namun sayang aku sudah memikirkannya sejak aku mengambil koin dari saku tadi. Jadi aku menembak tepat setengah kali lebih cepat dibandingkan dirimu dan membelokan pelurunya." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah tenang, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya dari Lilith.

"Uso! Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat senjatamu sama sekali."

Duk! Duk!

Perempuan pirang itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada kaki Naruto yang dia hentak-hentakan di tanah. "Pijakan kita ini terbuat dari aspal dan aku menembak sepersekian detik sebelum jarimu menekan pelatuk itu kearah aspal lalu memanfaatkan pantulan yang terjadi, namun sayang aku perhitunganku sedikit meleset." Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Padahal awalnya aku ingin membuatmu kalah karena pelurumu sendiri, tapi yah... seperti yang kau tahu tidak semua hal akan sesuai dengan apa yang kau rencanakan,"

Melihat itu ekspresi Lilith langsung berubah seketika, sebuah senyum tersungging dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya. Dia menurunkan senjatanya. "Sudah lama sekali semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah mendapat lawan yang dapat lolos dari peluru pertamaku," senyum miring itu dia tunjukan kepada Naruto yang mengangkat senjatanya dengan satu tangan di dalam saku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mau serius," gumam Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau mengingatkanku dengan pria _itu,_ " Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada aneh yang dilontarkan gadis pirang didepannya. "Apa kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya aku ke jepang kemarin?"

"Tidak!" Ujar Naruto dengan datar.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mencari orang yang telah mengalahkanku dalam turnamen menembak tingkat internasional setahun yang lalu..."

"Perasaan aku tadi sudah mengatakan tidak deh," gerutu Naruto saat melihat Lilith yang terus saja mengoceh tentang seorang yang mengalahkannya dalam sebuah pertandingan.

"... Dan namanya adalah Kurokami Kin!"

Naruto lagsung terjengkang saat mendengar nama itu. Dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kurokami Kin adalah nama samaran Naruto yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah sebagai identitas Naruto saat melakukan pertandingan.

"Postur itu, gaya menembak yang kau gunakan sama persis dengan yang dia gunakan satu tahun yang lalu..." Lilith menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan serius, bak seorang detektif yang telah menemukan siapa tersangka dari sebuah kasus besar. "Kau pasti kenal, dengan pria itu bukan. Atau bahkan dia adalah gurumu!?"

Naruto mendesah lega saat mendengar pernyataan Lilith yang meleset itu. 'Untung saja dia bodoh,'. Naruto kembali menurunkan senjatanya. Memasang sikap santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Tidak. Apa dia itu sejenis alien?"

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan pertandingan tidak berarti ini. Karena setengah jam lagi aku masih ada urusan di rumah sakit." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah mulai kambuh lagi. Rasa sakit yang selama ini terus dia tahan dengan sebuah wajah datar dan bosannya.

Karena dia tahu jika hal itu bukanlah yang pantas untuk diketahui oleh orang lain. Biarlah hal ini menjadi rahasia hingga waktunya tiba. "Kalau begitu akan aku mulai!" Tukas Naruto sembari salto kebelakang dua kali selayaknya pemain sirkus, lalu memasang postur seperti pelari olimpiade.

Lilith tahu jika pemuda itu pasti merencanakan hal gila lagi, rencana yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan cenderung mustahil. Tapi entah kenapa jika pemuda itu yang melakukannya dia merasa apapun yang dia rencanakan pasti akan berhasil.

Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Lilith langsung menodongkan senjatanya pada Naruto yang seperti hendak melesat kearahnya.

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto berlari kearah Lilith dengan gaya seperti seorang ninja yang berlari. Dia melihat postur tubuh Lilith dengan sangat jelas. 'postur tubuhnya sangat sempurna, kemungkinan tembakan meleset adalah 0. Namun karena itu...'

Dust! Dust! Dust!

'Aku bisa melihat semua arah tembakanmu,' batin Naruto.

Tiga tembakan melesat kearah Naruto yang tengah berlari. Dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa Naruto langsung mengayunkan Desert Eaglenya kesamping, dan dengan sekali ayunan itu terlihat tiga buah Bullet Ball yang melesat dengan akurasi sempurna. Hingga mementalkan seluruh peluru yang di tembakan Lilith. Namun yang membuat Lilith lebih terkejut adalah sosok Naruto yang sudah berada di depan matanya dengan senjata tertodong kedepan dahinya dengan gaya yang sama seperti tadi. Tangan kanan yang membawa desert eagle itu terarah ke dahinya dan tangan kiri yang dia kantongi.

"Checkmate!"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari apotek dengan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang berisi beberapa botol obat berisi kapsul-kapsul yang cukup banyak jumlahnya. Lilith yang melihat itu menaikan alis bingung. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak awal tapi kau sebenarnya sakit apa sih?"

"Hanya sakit kepala biasa tidak lebih," bohong Naruto.

"Oh.."

Entah itu bohong atau tidak Lilith tidak punya hak untuk protes, karena dia bukan siapa-siapa pemuda di depannya itu. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan saling kenal saat di pesawat. Namun dia merasa sakit saat menyadari kenyataan itu.

Namun, dia ingin lebih dari sekedar itu, lebih dari sekedar kenalan, teman atau bahkan sahabat. Karena dia sadar jika dia menyukai pemuda itu. Dia tidak melihat pemuda itu dari perawakan maupun penampilannya, melainkan dari sisi yang bahkan Lilith sendiri sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

Dia melihat Naruto itu seperti _Jack In The Box_ yang kadang kala mengeluarkan wujud yang baik dan kadang menunjukan wujud yang mengerikan. Namun itulah yang membuat Lilith penasaran, serta kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda kelahiran jepang itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto lebih dari pantas berdiri di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam taksi yang telah menunggu mereka semenjak dari arena airsoftgun siang tadi. Dan kini mereka sedang pergi menuju tempat yang di rekomendasikan oleh dokter yang memeriksanya tadi siang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tempat seperti apa yang akan kau datangi?" Lilith memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi semenjak taksi itu berjalan. Sementara Naruto masih saja melihat awan biru dibalik kaca jendela taksi itu. "Sebuah institut penelitian teknologi. Selain itu, kenapa kau masih saja mengikutiku, hah?"

"Setiap orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing bukan, jadi anggap saja alasannya adalah rahasia yang kau sendiri tidak perlu mengetahuinya," ucapnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Naruto mendengus. Entah kenapa perempuan ini mengingatkannya pada sosok ketua OSIS berkacamata itu. Yah, meskipun sifat mereka berbanding 180 derajat. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dia meyebalkan.

Tak berselang lama taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung megah dengan nama FA Corp di depan gedungnya. Pada dokumen yang di berikan oleh dokter siang tadi mengatakan jika institut ini mengembangkan sebuah alat bantu berpikir semacam kecerdasan buatan yang dapat menggantikan beberapa fungsi dari otak.

Dan sepertinya itu merupakan sebuah berita yang sangat baik bagi Naruto. Jika bagian otaknya yang rusak itu di ganti dengan alat itu, mungkin dapat mengurangi atau bahkan menghilangkan resiko rusaknya otak Naruto pada saat berpikir dengan keras maupun membuat strategi yang matang.

Lilith menatap takjub perusahaan didepannya. Dia memang sering melihat gedung-gedung besar seperti ini di eropa, namun desain arsitekturnya yang uniklah yang membuatnya takjub.

"Besarnya... eh Naruto tunggu!" Teriak Lilith saat menyadari bahwa Naruto telah berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Naruto menunjukan tanda pengenal serta memberitahukan tujuannya kesini pada resepsionis. Dan setelah itu dia di suruh masuk saja kedalam karena orang yang sedang dia cari sedang ada di dalam ruang pengerjaan.

Di sana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan bagian depan yang berwarna pirang. Serta sebuah setelan jas hitam selayaknya bos perusahaan pada normalnya. Keringat menetes saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Teh... Azazel. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Azazel yang merasa dipanggil namannya menengok kebelakang dan menunjukan ekspresi seperti orang yang melihat hantu di siang bolong.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya balik Azazel.

"Itu yang aku tanyakan tadi pak tua!" Teriak Naruto.

Sementara Lilith hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat kedua orang yang terlihat seperti adu ejek dengan bahasa jepang yang masih sulit dia mengerti. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Naruto mengenal pria ini. Dan jika dilihat dari interaksinya mereka pasti lebih dari sekedar kenalan biasa.

"Permisi. Sepertinya aku punya sebuah pertanyaan di sini?"

Kedua pria itu menengok kearah satu-satunya perempuan di sana. Tanpa banyak omong Azazel langsung mengapit leher Naruto dan berbalik dengan cepat. "Hoy Naruto. Jangan bilang bahwa dia adalah pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!"

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian, atau jangan-jangan kau menculiknya guna memuaskan hasrat terpendamu selama ini, lalu bagaimana dengan si adik Serafall itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak kampret! Dan siapa lagi itu?" jujur Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Azazel. "Itu loh, gadis Sitri itu." Jelas Azazel.

"Kenapa kau harus bawa-bawa Sona sih?" Sungut Naruto kesal.

"Nah.. bukannya kalian pacaran?" Ucap Azazel dengan tampang watados yang membuat Naruto hendak memukul wajahnya. "Pacaran pantatmu! Kami tidak seperti itu,"

Azazel mengangguk paham dengan situasinya. Dia kembali berbalik kearah Lilith yang memandang mereka berdua aneh. "Ahaha... I'm sorry, young lady. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Lilith dengan tatapan menyelidik yang menurut Naruto pasti menjurus ke suatu hal yang negatif. Melihat itu Naruto memicingkan matanya kearah Lilith. "Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini Homo. Asal kau tahu aku masih waras!" Tegas Naruto.

"Ahaha... gimana bilangnya ya, bisa dikatakan pemuda ini..." ucap Azazel sembari menepuk bahu Naruto dengan sebuahsenyum lebar. "... Dia adalah muridku," terang Azazel.

Mendengar kata murid mata Lilith langsung berkilat tajam penuh dengan rasa penasaran. "Murid, jadi anda yang mengajarkan Naruto tekhnik menembak itu?" Tanya Lilith dengan antusias.

Kening Azazel mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Lilith. "Menembak? Apa maksudmu?" Azazel masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis pirang di depannya.

"Jadi bukan anda yang mengajarkan Naruto menembakan tiga buah peluru sekali ayun dan semuaya tepat sasaran, kalau bukan anda berarti siapa?"

Azazel menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. "Bahkan jika kau bilang begitu, aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Ah, begini saja kita pergi ke ruanganku dulu, lalu kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Mereka bertiga pergi ke ruangan yang merupakan tempat kerja dari Azazel. Di sana Naruto berniat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tempo hari serta masalah yang sedang dia hadapi.

...

Azazel menganggu-angguk pertanda paham dengan penjelasan Naruto. "Aku mengerti pokok masalahnya, jadi di hari pertamamu keluar negeri kau sudah terlibat dalam insiden besar. Dan yang paling penting kau telah menunjukan sedikit warnamu pada dunia, heh."

Azazel menyeruput teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh salah seorang bawahanya. "Tapi kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan tentang masalah penyakitmu, kau tahu itu bukan sebuah penyakit sepele seperti _panu_ maupun _kudis_ kau tahu," lanjut Azazel dengan menunjuk tepat di wajah Naruto.

Lilith sendiri masih terlalu kaget untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya akan masalah ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu mengidap penyakit yang bahkan belum teridentifikasi di dunia kedokteran.

Dia memang sempat curiga jika pemuda itu tidak hanya mengalami sakit kepala biasa, karena jika memang begitu tidak mungkin pemuda itu membeli obat penghilang rasa sakit dengan jumlah besar di apotek. Dia memang tidak tahu apa jenis penyakitnya, namun dia tahu jika obat itu adalah obat penahan rasa sakit.

"Karena itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk di katakan, bukan?" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita menyebutnya _Brain Breaker,_ " usul Azazel tentang nama penyakit Naruto. Namun pemuda itu sendiri tidak menanggapi pernyataan yang dilontarkan Azazel, malah memilih diam termenung.

"Hah, aku yakin kau pasti sedang memikirkannya lagi, bukan? Tenang tidak akan lama lagi alat itu akan selesai, jadi tunggu saja sampai hari itu datang," ucap Azazel.

"Kuharap kau benar, karena jujur aku cukup depresi di sini,"

"Tunggu, memangnya Naruto sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Lilith yang merasa seperti terabaikan sejak tadi. Meskipun itu juga salahnya sendiri karena tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari tadi. "Oh, kau pasti belum tahu. Kurasa si bocah ini sedang memikirkan orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini," ucap Azazel sembari menatap Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Oh. Jadi begitu," ucap Lilith pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit di bagian dadanya. Apa ini yang orang-orang bilang dengan cemburu, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu sehingga membuat air matanya terus mendongkrak ingin keluar.

Azazel yang melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada Lilith langsung mengerti jika perempuan ini jatuh hati dengan bocah pembuat onar ini. Dan mungkin dia telah salah mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Tapi jangan kawatir. Karena dia sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." Ucap Azazel.

Mempunyai keluarga? Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh Azazel itu, Lilith sungguh makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria pirang abal-abal itu. Dan dia dapat melihat sebuah kedipan sebelah mata dari pria paruh baya itu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal, secepat itukah perasaannya di ketahui oleh orang lain. Atau bahkan...

Lilith langsung menoleh dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang masih saja termenung dengan tenangnya. Syukurlah karena Naruto terlalu cuek akan keadaan sekitar hingga tidak menyadari perasaan dari Lilith.

"Kuharap kau benar,"

"Kalau begitu besok kau pulanglah ke Jepang," saran Azazel dan itu membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk,"

"Maksudmu masalah seputar itu lagi?" Naruto memastikan.

"Kau tahu sendirikan,"

"Kurasa kali ini kau ada benarnya, lagipula kepala sekolah tidak akan membiarkanku bebas lebih lama dari ini," dan hal itu membuat tawa Azazel meledak, "Meskipun dia begitu, dia bukanlah orang jahat," ucap Azazel.

"Hoi, aku lebih mengenalnya dari pada kau tahu,"

Sementara Lilith dibuat tidak mengerti lagi oleh kedua laki-laki di duarangan itu. Inilah yang dia benci dari laki-laki. Selalu tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka sendiri dan melupakan seseorang. Namun itu sama halnya dengan para perempuan yang sibuk ngerumpi tidak jelas.

"Laki-laki.." desah Lilith.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pulang," tanya Lilith yang kini mengantar Naruto ke bandara. Walau sebenarnya dia agak ragu apakah dia mampu mengantar kepergian Naruto sekarang ini.

"Oi oi.. apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?" Melihat Lilith yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk tidak pualng.

"Pastikan kau makan dengan teratur," saran Lilith

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto dengan malas.

"Jangan bangun kesiangan,"

"memangnya kau ibuku apa," ucap Naruto dengan sebuah keringat menetes di kepalanya.

"Jangan selingkuh,"

"kau pikir aku suamimu!"

"Jangan terlibat pembajakan pesawat lagi,"

"Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi,"

"Jangan-"

"Oke-oke aku tahu! Sekarang boleh aku pergi?" Potong Naruto cepat, dia merasa jika percakapan mereka akan menjalur ke arah yang tidak beres dan cenderung merepotkan. "Hihihi.. kurasa kau benar.." Lilith tertawa kecil.

"..Oh iya aku lupa."

"Apa yang kau lupakan?"

Bukannya menjawab Lilith mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto," Naruto meraih tangan Lilith yang ter ulur itu. "Aku juga," jawab Naruto sembari menjabat tangan Lilith.

Namun sesuatu yang tidak dia duga adalah Lilith menariknya dengan kuat kebawah hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh, dan..

Cup

Naruto hanya dapat terbengong saat merasakan sensasi kenyal dan basah dari bibir Lilith di pipinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Lilith akan melakukan itu, dan yang lebih parah lagi di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dengan cepat dia menarik wajahnya dan melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatap mereka dengan senyum serta beberapa tepuk tangan.

"U-untuk a-apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan gagap serta wajah merah padam. Berbeda dengan Lilith yang tersenyum lebar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa maksudmu? Hal itu biasa di inggris dan Amerika," jawab Lilith dengan tenang.

"Aku bersyukur lahir di jepang," tukas Naruto pelan. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan jika di jepang memiliki tradisi seperti itu.

"Jika aku datang ke jepang aku akan mampir ketempatmu!" teriak Lilith pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh mampir ketempatku apapun yang terjadi!" balas Naruto dengan lidah terjulur.

...

Lilith melihat pesawat Naruto yang sudah dengan sebuah senyum misterius di wajahnya. Tangannya kini memegang sebuah map coklat besar yang memiliki tulisan samar.

 **Perekrutan Anggota Baru**

Lengkap dengan label FBI dan CIA. Lalu pergi dengan sebuah mobil Audi hitam yang terparkir dengan rapi di sana. "Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Lilith pada orang yang berada di depan kursi emudi, pria itu berperawakan tinggi besar serta memakai setelan jas hitam dan sebuah kacamata hitam yang membingkai di wajahnya.

"Yes my lady,"

Dengan pelan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan area parkir, lalu di ikuti oleh banyak sekali mobil polisi di belakangnya.

.

To be continue...

.

Telat? Sudah pasti. Jujur aku mungkin tidak akan meminta maaf atas keterlambatan kali ini, karena aku sendiri tidak dapat meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mengetik sepatah katapun. Yang sama-sama kelas 3 ataupun setidaknya yang pernah mengalaminya pasti akan tahu apa yang aku maksud.

Tapi satu hal yang jelas, sekarang sudah update. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah cukup untuk membalas keterlambatan update selama ini. Tapi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian semua mau mengkritik kekurangan saya serta menuangkan pendapat di kolom review.

Oh ya.. bagian perhitungan pada pertarungan antara Naruto dan Lilith itu benar-benar saya hitung, dan bukannya asal tulis. Jadi jika ada kesalahan harap kasih tahu, soalnya aku masih kurang yakin apakah perhitunganku itu sudah benar.

Re for guest...

Guest : Oke...

Shizuka : makasih..

Aaaku : ahaha.. siapa tahu ada suku cadangnya di pasar loak :v

Guest : mungkin kesialan adalah nama tengah naruto :v

Guest : Oke..

Guest : karena itu memang ciri khas naruto. Dimana ada dia pasti ada insiden :v

Genji : tidak, bisa.

Genji : sulit, kalau itu bisa di atur

Damar wula : saya juga berpikiran serupa.

Guest : karena sifat lilithlebih aktif dibandingkan tomoe maupun julie yang cenderung lebih ke pasif.

Asd : siap..

S 4us : sayangnya doamu telah terkabulkan walaupun dalam bentuk dan situasi yang berbeda :v

Mr. Galau : oke gan..

GilaBanGETZ : siap...

Pendy : wah kalau sama vali narutonya pasti akan kalah dengan mudah nih. Dan untuk kakak naruto masih ane rahasiakan :3

TOBI THE GOOD BOY : yang jelas tidak harem.

Kuroneko : sona tidak ikut, dan pairnya tetep kog.

Raihan : oke..

Yadi : tidak. Naruto tidak akan mendirikan harem

Ryal : makasih..

Uzuku2309 : saya senang jika humornya menghibur.

.

Oke see you next time pokoknya...

Epiloge

Lilith sudah tiba di kediamannya dan kini dia tengah berbaring di atas kasur berukuran besarnya. Dia meraih guling di sampingnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik guling itu.

Dia tidak menyangka jika tubuhnya reflek langsung menyambar pipi bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu. Walaupun dia mengatakan jika itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun jantungnya masih belum dapat berhenti berdebar dengan cepat.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengingatkannya.." dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mengetikan beberapa kata di sana.

 _Jangan lupa matikan Hpmu saat di pesawat, atau kau akan mengganggu jalur komunikasi pesawat, oke?_ ;)

 **.**

Dan pada keesokan harinya tersiar berita jika sebuah pesawat yang menuju Jepang jatuh di sekitar laut China Selatan.

 **...**

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri ]**

 **-o0{[** Kembali **]}0o—**

 **.**

Chapter 9

.

Deru langkah kaki terdengar dengan sangat jelas di sepanjang koridor Kuoh akademi. Bukan hanya satu orang melainkan dari dua orang perempuan serta satu orang laki-laki. Namun tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka, padahal jelas-jelas jika berlari di koridor itu dilarang. Itu karena yang berlari adalah orang-orang dari osis yang sedang melakukan patroli anak yang membolos. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Jadi beberapa siswa yang hendak menegur mereka langsung bungkam saat melihat siapa yang berlarian di koridor itu.

Sona tidak perduli jika yang dia lakukan itu melanggar peraturan, pasalnya perasaannya mulai tidak enak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan kini dia malah merasakan aura suci yang sangat mengganggu berasal dari bangunan gedung lama Kuoh akademi atau lebih tepatnya di ruang klub milik Rias. Dan yang pasti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Sona terhenti saat melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri bersandar di depan pintu ruang klub sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau..."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Kami tidak tahu apakah gerangan sehingga utusan gereja seperti kalian mau menemui kami yang jelas-jelas berasal dari bangsa iblis ini, tapi jika kau membutuhkan seseuatu, kami sebagai penguasa daerah ini akan bersedia membantumu," ucap Rias pada dua orang perempuan berpakaian putih itu.

Dan seperti yang Rias katakan tadi, mereka berdua adalah utusan dari gereja yang tengah menyelidiki kasus hilangnya pedang suci Excalibur dari tangan gereja.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Xenovia dan..."

"Shido Irina dessu!" Sahut perempuan berambut coklat twintail itu dengan ringan.

"Meskipun kalian tidak ada sangkut pautnya atas hal ini, tapi kami hanya ingin mencari ketiga pecahan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri oleh malaikat jatuh, dan sepertinya mereka bersembunyi di daerahmu ini," ucap salah seorang perempuan gereja yang memiliki rambut coklat twintail itu dengan tatapan tajam yang ia tunjukan pada Rias selaku ketua sekaligus penguasa daerah di sana.

"Dicuri, kenapa?" Kaget Issei.

"Aku sendiri juga masih tidak tahu, tapi yang kami miliki saat ini hanya Excalibur Destruction, serta.." ucapan perempuan berambut biru itu berhenti dan menengok pada rekannya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Excalibur Mimic," ujar temannya sembari menunjukan sebuah tali yang mengikat lengannya dengan sebuah senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?" tanya Rias.

"Karena ini merupakan masalah antara gereja dengan malaikat jatuh, jadi kami harap kau tidak akan menghalangi kami dalam masalah ini," ujar sang perempuan berambut biru itu pada Rias.

"Maaf saja. tapi apa kalian berpikir jika kami bersekutu dengan malaikat jatuh menyangkut masalah pedang suci ini?" balas Rias dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam. "Bukannya iblis sendiri membenci dengan adanya pedang suci itu?"

"Itu menandakan jika peikiran kalian sejalan dengan malaikat jatuh, bukan." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat pergelangan Rias gemertak, matanya menyala merah yang sangat kontras dengan ranbutnya.

"Dan jika kau ikut campur, kami tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkanmu,"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi bekerja sama dengan malaikat koktor seperti mereka, jadi kau tenang saja." ucap Rias dengan tenang meskipun warna merah di matanya masih belum memudar.

"Senang mendengarnya, kalau begitu-" ucapannya terhenti saat dia menyadari seseorang yang dia rasa tidak asing lagi untuknya. Dia menatap lurus pada sosok Asia yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan seorang pemuda yang dia tahu adalah Hyoudo Issei.

Dia maju kedepan hingga berdiri tepat di depan Asia. Asia sendiri menjadi gugup karena di tatap begitu tajam oleh perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Kau... Asia Argento, bukan?"

"I-iya,"

Perempuan itu tersenyum miring saat mendengar itu. "Siapa sangaka jika aku akan bertemu lagi dengan sang penyihir," ujarnya dengan sebuah tawa hambar. Mendengar kata penyihir membuat mata Asia melebar, dan badannya bergetar takut.

"Oya... siapa sangka aku dapat bertemu dengan gadis suci seperti u di tempat seperti ini, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kau sekarang..." Irina sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak.

"..Iblis"

"A-ano.. s-sebenarnya.. a-aku.." Asia terlihat sangat ketakutan, bahkan Issei yang berdiri di sampingnya melihat dengan jelas jika tubuh temannya itu bergetar dengan hebat. "Apa kau masih percaya dengan yang namanya tuhan?"

Asia membeku saat mendengar pertayaan Xenovia, dia bingung dia ragu ingin menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia memang masih mempercayainya namun di sisi lain dia senang dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Mungkin jika dia tidak di bangkitkan menjadi iblis, dia tidak akan pernah dapat bertemu lagi dengan kakanya yang paling dia sayangi. Serta orang-orang baik yang ssekarang ini menjadi keluarga barunya.

"Oi..oi.. Xenovia-chan, dia itu iblis loh,"

"M-meskipun aku menjadi iblis, aku tidak dapat membuang imanku begitu saja," ujar Asia dengan air mata berlinang. Mendengar hal itu membuat sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di bibir Xenovia. Dia mengambil pedang yang masih tegulung kain dari punggungnya. "Kalau begitu ijinkan aku membunuhmu sekarang,"

Semua orang di sana langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Xenovia barusan, terutama Issei yang langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apapun dosa yang telah kau perbuat, tuhan akan selalu mengampuninya," ujar Xenovia dengan tenang namun, tidak ada hal yang baik dari ucapannya itu. "Jadi aku sendiri yang akan menghukummu... atas nama tuhan,"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Issei?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya apapun yang terjadi, karena selama Naruto tidak ada, akulah yang akan menjaga Asia untuknya, dan itulah janjiku pada Naruto,"

"Naruto?" semuanya bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu, berbeda dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang bertanya-tanya siapa itu Naruto. Seluruh iblis di ruangan itu beserta Asia binung kapan Issei berjanji seperti itu pada sosok yang tempo hari menggemparkan sekolah karena terlibat penangkapan teroris yang membajak pesawat.

"Kalian pikir apa artinya seluruh pukulan yang dia lepaskan padaku waktu itu. Sebuah luapan emosi, atau bahkan kegilaannya dalam bertarung? Namun semua itu salah.." Issei mendongak dan berjalan tepat diantara Asia dan Xenovia dia melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh dengan aura membunuh ke arah Xenovia.

"Dalam setiap pukulannya, Naruto seolah mengatakan, _jika aku tidak ada, jagalah Asia untuku,_ " Asia menutup mulutnya saat mendengar penuturan dari Issei. Dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya akan mengatakan hal itu pada pemuda itu. Meskipun tidak secara langsung namun memiliki makna yang sama.

Xenovia terlihat hendak mengangkat pedangnya sedangkan Issei kini telah berdiri dengan gaunlet yang sudah muncul di tangan kirinya.

 **Brakk!**

Semua pasang mata langsung mengarah pada pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Di sana terlihat tiga sosok yang di kenal sebagai pengurus dewan kesiswaan atau biasa di sebut OSIS.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dalam sebuah pertarungan, karena aku tidak ingin bangunan di daerahku hancur oleh perkelahian kalian," ujar sosok perempuan berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Sona bersama dua peeragenya.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," kata Rias.

"Kau juga setuju kan, yuuto Kiba-kun," semua orang terkaget dengan ucapan dari sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai ketua osis itu. Di belakang angota osis itu muncul sosok Kiba yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Kiba? Dari mana saja kau," tanya Issei.

"Itu tidak penting, ayo kita cepat-cepat mulai pertarungannya, karena aku punya rusan tersendiri dengan benda yang kalian pegang itu,"

"Tidak masalah, jika itu maumu,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Ossan, arigatou ne atas tumpangannya," ujar Naruto pada supir truk besar yang memberi dia tumpangan hingga ke Kuoh. Dan tentunya secara gratis. "Tidak masalah. Semangat masa mudamu itu mengingatkan aku pada diriku yang dulu, bocah," ujarnya dengan air mata berlinang. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat masa dimana dia masih muda. Namun Naruto sangsi jika paman itu pernah muda dulunya.

Dia menengok ke sekolah yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Gerbang tertutup rapat pertanda jika jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Dan Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain lewat jalan rahAsianya, pintu belakang dekat ruang klub dari senpai tomat itu.

"Are... kekkai?" Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah saat menyadari ada yang aneh pada jalan di depannya. Perasaan jalan masuknya ada tepat di depannya sedangkan kini yang terlihat adalah sebuah tembok beton yang terlihat sedikit beriak seperti air.

Dan Naruto tahu jika itu adalah kekkai, sebuah penghalang magis yang membuat orang tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya, namun Naruto mengerti akan hal itu, dia sangat paham. Pasalnya seluruh keluarganya dapat menggunakan itu, sekali lagi kecuali dirinya.

Tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak tahu jika sebuah kekkai terpasang, Naruto dapat melihatnya meskipun samar. Dan yang paling mudah bagi Naruto adalah...

"Pegang.." Naruto berkata dengan tampang polos sembari menyentuhkan tangan kanannya pada kekkai itu, dan alhasil..

 **Prankkk!**

Hancur. Kekkai itu hancur bak kaca yang pecah, dan itu semua di tanggapi Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Dia merasa jika kekuatannya itu tidaklah terlalu buruk, bahkan berguna di dalam keadaan semacam ini.

Di sana dia langsung di hadapkan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Naruto tahu jika dia itu memang keren, tapi di tatap seperti itu entah kenapa membuatnya sangat risih. Oke yang itu tadi tidak usah di bahas...

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan apa-apaan pakaianmu itu," ujar Sona yang kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sembari menatap penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki yang dapat di jelaskan dengan satu kata yaitu _Gembel_. Dengan kemeja putih yang robek di sana-sini serta memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya, celananya juga tidak bernasip jauh berbeda, yang awalnya adalah celana panjang berwarna hitam, kini yang terlihat adalah celana pendek 3/4 saja.

"Oh ini, ini hanya karena ada sekelompok hiu putih yang mengepungku saat berenang ke daratan kemarin," ujar Naruto yang membuat beberapa orang di sana sweatdrop. Kenapa pemuda itu harus berenang segala. Bukannya dia seharusnya belum kembali dari amerika.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Ah.. itu.." Sona tidak tahu harus bilang apa, atas kejadian ini berada di luar kendalinya, dia tidak tahu jika Naruto sudah kembali secepat itu.

"Mereka berdua ingin membunuh Asia,"

Sorot mata Naruto berubah seketika saat mendengar ucapan dari Issei yang tengah terduduk dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya, dia melihat dua orang yang memaai baju hitam yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk di tunjukan itu dengan tatapan datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto telah kembali kesifat yang sebelumnya, sifat sebelum Asia kembali. Sifat dingin, cuek, serta gila bertarung. Dan itu bukanlah suatu kabar baik bagi Sona yang telah bersusah payah merubah kepribadian buruk Naruto.

"Hoho.. jadi siapa lagi ini, apa kau juga iblis?" tanya Xenovia, namun sayang dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali, yang dia dapat hanya ekspresi datar dengan aksen bosan yang tampil di wajah Naruto. Dia berjalan pelan kedepan, tanpa suara, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar bagaikan angin berhembus, tenang namun terasa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Xenovia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan kini, tapi dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Seluruh nyali yang dia miliki sesaat yang lalu langsung lenyap tak bersisa.

"I-itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai utusan dari gereja," meskipun dia berusaha tenang, namun tenyata dia masih tergagap saat mengucapkannya. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh itu semakin menjadi, serta membuatnya jengkel.

"Utusan, heh?... Aku tidak peduli kau itu utusan dewa kek, iblis kek, atau bahkan tuhan sekalipun. Jika kau berani menyentuh adiku seujung rambut saja... aku akan mengirimu langsung kedalam neraka." Ancam Naruto masih dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"cih. Maaf saja tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar ocehanmu, jadi..." Xenovia meloncat sambil mengangkat Excalibur destructionnya keatas untuk menebas Naruto secara vertikal. Sedangkan Naruto msih tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

" **MATI!"**

 **Ding! Blarr!**

Bukan Xenovia yang mengucapkan kata itu melainkan Naruto yang langsung menendang sisi lebar dari Excaliburnya hingga terpental jauh dan menghancurkan pohon yang berada di sana. Xenovia terpaku tidak percaya, ada seseorang yang dapat menendang Excalibur penghancur dengan kaki kosong. Dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sedikitpun energi sihir maupun kekuatan dari tendangan itu, yang berarti itu hanyalah tendangan biasa.

"Ucapanmu tadi seolah berbicara kalau kau pernah membunuh orang saja," ujar Naruto yang memandang Xenovia dengan rendah, sangat rendah seolah dia menunjukan seberapa jauh perbedaan antara mereka. Tatapan dari seorang yang telah berhasil mengambil nyawa dari puluhan orang.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hanya manusia biasa yang kebetulan lewat," ujar Naruto masih dengan ekspresi sama yang memandang Xenovia yang masih berlutut di bawahnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya, apa kau masih berniat membunuh-" ucapan Naruto terpotong akibat dia harus menundukan kepalanya saat mengetahui sebuah katana yang hendak melubangi kepalanya dari belakang. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung memegang tangan Irina yang terjulur kedepan dan meraih kerah gadis itu lalu membantingnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak akan merasa kasihan ataupun mengalah sekalipun lawanku adalah perempuan," semua iblis di sana menatap takjub dengan keahlian bela diri Naruto.

"Kick Boxing dan Judo, ya? Orang jenius memang berbeda cara penanganannya," tawa hambar Kiba yang menyaksikan orang yang menghajarnya habis-habisan dapat tunduk hanya melawan Naruto yang tanpa senjata.

"Ambil pedangmu dan lawan aku," perintahnya. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan orang yang telah memicu amarahnya itu akan kalah hanya dengan sekali tendangan, jujur dia merasa sangat kecewa saat mengetahui jika utusan dari gereja ternyata selemah itu.

Issei dan Kiba kalah karena pedang itu adalah kelemahan bagi mereka, sedangkan Naruto. Benda sihir atau senjata magis macam apapun tidak akan mempan padanya. Yang bisa mengalahkannya adalah orang yang sangat kuat atau yang lebih cerdas darinya.

Dalam sebuah pertarungan tidak hanya di tentukan dari kekuatan yang kau punyai, melainkan juga bagaimana caramu mengambil sebuah keputusan dalam sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga. Bahkan seorang pembunuh berantai yang sangat hebat dalam membunuh dapat dikalahkan oleh orang paranoid hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Dan itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang kuat, namun Naruto mengetahui setiap seluk-beluk dari kekuatan lawannya. Jika seseorang kuat dalam satu aspek, maka dia akan lemah pada aspek yang berlawanan.

Seperti halnya Xenovia yang kuat dengan pedangnya itu, namun kelemahan terbesarnya adalah kecepatan serta taktiknya sangat buruk, hanya asal tebas selayaknya anak kecil yang bermain dengan pisau.

Dengan ragu Xenovia mengambil pedangnya. Sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Seperti kata pepatah jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya. Meskipun pemuda itu adalah manusia seperti halnya dirinya dan Irina. Namun dia sadar jika mungkin akan sangat sulit melawan orang yang bahkan telah mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan sebelum dia berniat melakukannya.

Seperti melawan orang yang dapat melihat masa depan. Manusia yang mengerikan jika dilihat dari sisi yang berbeda. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak bagaikan seonggok sampah tak berguna itu. Dan mengangkatnya dengan ragu kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Bagus, angkat pedangmu. Tunjukan tekadmu dan lawan aku," ujar Naruto tetap dengan ekspresis kerasnya. Dia terus berpikir meskipun kepalanya terasa seperti ingin pecah, memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan yang akan di ambil oleh gadis gereja di depannya.

Naruto tahu jika perempuan itu telah dilatih dengan baik, namun sayang pelatihnya itu tidak memberikan pelajaran terpenting dalam hidup. Naruto melihat tidak adanya tekad yang kuat dalam diri perempuan itu.

"Hyaaahh.." tebasan secara horizontal dia tebaskan guna memisahkan kepala pemuda pirang itu dari tubuhnya. Namun..

 **Dinkk!**

Pedang itu di pukul Naruto dari bawah sehingga membuatnya berputar beberapa kalu keudara dan berakhir dengan tertancap tepat di depan wajah syok dari Xenovia.

"Tidak mungkin?" tukasnya tidak percaya, dengan ragu dia kembali menatap mata Naruto dan dia mendapati sebuah tatapan merendahkan yang mengatakan jika dia jauh dan jauh lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya.

Gigi Xenovia gemertak. Dia benci, dia tidak akan rela kalah dengan manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan seperti pemuda di depannya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menggunakan kartu terakhirnya. Kalah di sini hanya akan membuat pekerjaan mereka terhambat, atau bahkan terhenti.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya kesamping, dan perlahan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan sebuah gagang pedang yang terantai dengan kuat, seperti menunjukan bahwa kekuatan dari pedang itu benar-benar kuat hingga harus di segel dalam ruang dimensi terpisah.

Tapi bagi Naruto itu tidak ada bedanya dari mainan anak kecil. "Sekuat apapun senjatamu jika kau tidak dapat menggunakannya, itu semua akan sia-sia," ujar Naruto.

Namun karena luapan emosi yang sudah terlalu besar dalam diri Xenovia membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan jelas.

"Kau pikir kau akan selamat setelah kau membuatku mengeluarkan Durandal dari dimensi lain, huh? Asal kau tahu saja, bahwa pedang ini bukan hanya pedang suci biasa melainkan sebuah pedang liar yang bahkan dapat membelah apapun." Ujar Xenovia dengan bangga.

Semua orang di sana kecuali Naruto tercengang kembali melihat salah satu pedang suci yang sekuat atau bahkan lebih kuat dari pada Excalibur itu ada di tangan perempuan yang mengaku sebagai utusan gereja itu. Namun saat mereka melihat Naruto ekspresi mereka langsung berubah total saat melihat sebuah senyum d wajah berkumis kucing itu.

"Lalu?" Naruto berujar lengkap dengan seringainya.

Dengan cepat Xenovia kembali menerjang Naruto dengan kedua pedang di tangannya. Durandal di tangan kanannya serta Excalibur di tangan kirinya. Tanpa ampun dia langsung menebas secara brutal dan membabi buta. Tapi bukannya membuat Naruto jungkir balik tak karuan, melainkan Naruto hanya menghindarinya dengan sedikit gerakan yang tidak memakan tenaga.

Kesal karena serangannya tidak ada yang mengenai pemuda pirang itu. Membuat Xenovia memutuskan untuk menebas Naruto bersamaan dari kedua sisi, dan pastinya itu tidak akan dapat di hindarinya... namun semua itu hanya menjadi angan kosong dari Xenovia saja karena Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke permukaan tanah, lalu menendang kedua pedang itu dengan kaki berbalut sepatu kets kusamnya.

Naruto memutar sedikit kakinya hingga dia dapat meraih kaki dari perempuan itu lalu menjatuhkannya dengan cara mengaitkan kakinya pada persendian lutut Xenovia. Tak mau membuang energi dengan percuma karena pertarungan tak jelas ini Naruto bersiap melancarkan serangan balasan.

Menarik kerah dari pakaian ketat yang Xenovia kenakan, dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melepaskan sebuah pukulan sekuat tenaganya kearah wajah Xenovia yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 100 senti darinya. Xenovia yang melihat itu langsung menutup rapat-rapat matanya serta bersia menghadapi rasa sakit yang setidaknya tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa minggu.

Namun yang dia rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang cukup kuat menerpa wajahnya. Dengan takut-takut dia membuka perlahan matanya, dan mendapati sebuah kepalan tangan yang hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi mengenai wajahnya.

 **Ctackk!**

Xenovia mengeryit kesakita saat sebuah sentilan yang sangat keras yang mengenai dahinya. Dia melihat dengan seksama wajah dari pemuda pirang yang mengaku sebagai orang yang di targetnya. Dan yang dia dapati adalah ekspresi bosan yang entah kenapa sedikit rasa kecewa terlihat di wajahnya. "Bahkan sudah tidak pantas untuk dipukul lagi," itulah kalimat yang dapat telinganya dengar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Xenovia dan berjalan pergi kearah sekumpulan iblis di seberang. Mengabaikan Xenovia yang masih berlutut tak berdaya serta Irina yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi.

"T-tunggu," teriak Xenovia.

"Pergilah..." Xenovia tersentak saat mendengar nada dingin itu. Naruto yang tadi sempat berfikr jika dia akan sedikit terhibur karena akhirnya dia dapat bertarung dengan seorang utusan gereja yang memegang dua buah pedang legendaris, yang _katanya_ dapat memotong apapun.

"Seorang kesatria seharusnya dapat berpikir selayaknya kesatria, bagaimana caranya bersikap melawan lawan yang belum diketahui kekuatannya, menentukan strategi yang cocok untuk melawan musuh, mencari titik lemah lawan, dan menjaga kontrol emosi. Itu semua adalah syarat wajib yang harus dimiliki, namun... kau tidak memiliki semua itu. Dan yang lebih penting lagi kalian membunuh dengan dalih hukuman tuhan..." terang Naruto pelan. Dia kembali meoleh kearah Xenovia dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Heh, konyol. Asal kau tahu bahwa kematian tidak akan mendatangkan apapun selain rantai kebencian yang tak berujung, jadi buanglah jauh-jauh niatmu itu sebelum aku mendatangimu dan mengambil nyawamu,"

Syuutt!

"Ugh..." Xenovia merintih kesakitan saat sebuah benda tajam yang dilemparkan Naruto secara tiba-tiba itu tepat mengenai bahunya. Melihat apa yang mengenainya itu dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat bahwa sebuah tusuk gigi dari bambu yang tertanam hingga ¾ kebahunya.

"Itu hanya peringatan, jadi ingat itu baik-baik."

Berjalan kearah Sona dan beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis di sana yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar serta tatapan tidak percaya.

Dengan pelan Naruto menutup mulut dari Sona yang sedang terbuka dengan lebarnya, dan sontak saja hal itu membuat kedua pipi Sona merona dengan sangat jelas. "Jika kau bengong dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu, seseorang mungkin akan mencuri ciumanmu loh," bisik Naruto tepat di samping telinga Sona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, baka!?" Sona berteriak sembari mendorong Naruto dengan kasar. Deru nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi cepat tidak karuan. Dan jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti sedang melakukan lari maraton. Sona sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun da merasa jika sikapnya akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat amat aneh.

"Sona,"

"Hooii... Sona,"

"SONA!"

"Ehh... apa?" kaget Sona saat mendengar teriakan dari Naruto barusan.

"Aku tadi bilang apa ada baju pakaian ganti untuku? Aku tahu jika penampilanku saat ini cukup badass tapi jika terlalu lama seperti ini aku bisa masuk angin tahu," ujar Naruto dengan tingkat percaya diri yang tidak dikira-kira oleh siapapun. Padahal Sona yakin jika dia mengadakan voting akan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Yang di dapatnya pasti akan 80% dari mereka mengatakan "gembel" dan 20% sisanya adalah copet yang habis di gebukin warga.

Sona menatap Naruto dengan sebuah alis terangkat. "gembel lebih tepatnya," uajar Sona dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Bisa tidak hilangkan penekanan pada kata gembelnya?"

"Huh, jika itu yang kau mau baiklah," Sona menghela nafas ringan.

"Menghilangkan kata gebel?"

"Masalah baju bego! Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan kata gembel sih?" sungut Sona.

"Tunggu, jangan menatapku saat mengucapkan kata gembel, teh.. kau dengar tidak sih? Hoy.." Naruto mengejar Sona yang sudah berjalan kearah gedung sekolah dengan gerutuan yang sepertinya tidak ada akhir.

"Dan Kuoh akademi kembali hidup. Setidaknya itu yang kurasa," gumam Saji saat melihat interaksi antara berandalan sekolah itu dengan sosok ketuanya.

Rias yang sudah selesai dari drop aKibat melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sona kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada para utusan gereja atau setidaknya salah satu yang masih sadar di sana. "Xenovia-san kan? Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan menjamin jika tidak akan ada iblis dari budaku maupun milik Sona yang akan mengganggu pencarianmu, jadi jangan khawatir..." ujar Rias dengan sebuah senyum kaku di wajahnya.

"Tapi, jika kau masih berani mengancam ingin membunuh pelayanku yang manis ini, maka siap siaplah untuk merasakan panasnya api neraka." Ancam Rias lalu melenggang pergi dan diikuti oleh seluruh iblis di sana.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Hoooaaamm..." Naruto menguap dengan sangat lebar. Rasa ngantuk ini mungkin saja akan membuat hari pertamanya sekolah akan dia habiskan dengan tidur sepanjang hari. Dan mungkin tidur di atap siang ini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk jika...

Dia melirik sosok perempuan yang berkacamata dengan muka datar yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jika saja perempuan itu berhenti mengusiknya, hidupnya pasti akan serasa sempurna.

"Tutup mulutmu saat menguap, bodoh," ujar Sona sembari melirik Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari perempuan yang sejak pagi sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur remaja laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri ,"

"Mau bagaimana lagikan, perjanjian kita masih belum usai, jadi aku masih harus mengawasimu hingga beberapa minggu kedepan." Jawab Sona dengan tenang sembari mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Tapi tidak perlu begitu juga kali," sungut Naruto.

"Nah kau sendiri sudah jam segitu masih tidur,"

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa, lagian apa yang kau harapkan dari berandal sepertiku?" gumam Naruto pelan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kidak lupakan,"

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun, entah itu Naruto maupun Sona. Bukannya tidak ingin memulai, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama bingung ingin berkata apa.

Sona yang terlalu susah untuk bicara sementara Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang orang yang super cuek hingga tak mengenal yang namanya interaksi dengan lawan jenis.

"Baiklah kurasa sampai disini saja, karena aku harus ke ruang osis dulu." Ujar Sona setibanya di depan gedung utama kuoh akademi. "Memangnya siapa yang minta ditemani?" ujar Naruto ketus.

"Urusai," dengan itu Sona berjalan dengan anggun layaknya ojou-sama sejati hingga membuat mata para fansnya berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Merepotkan," Naruto bergumam pelan dan berjalan kearah kelasnya.

...

Bel pelajaran berdentang keras yang seakan mengkoando setiap siswa untuk segera menduduki bangkunya masing-masing. Di ikuti dengan pintu geser yang terbuka menampakan sosok guru matematika yang selalu terlibat cekcok dengan Naruto.

"Ohayou.. anak-anak, kabar baik bahwa kali ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan.." ujar guru matematika itu dan sontak saja membuat seluruh kelas bising dengan bisikan-bisikan yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Sedangkan Naruto entah kenapa merasa bahwa kasusnya hamir sama dengan game galge maupun anime yang pernah dia tonton.

Dia yaki jika yang akan muncul seelahnya pastilah alah satu kenalan, kerabat, atau bahkan teman semasa kecil.

Dan yang sejenisnya...

"Good morning," suara merdu khas orang Eropa langsung menusuk seluruh pendengaran Naruto. Entah kenapa dia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini.

-!?

Mulutnya langsung jatuh keatas meja saat mengetahui siapa yang datang sebagai murid pindahan itu. Surai pirang sepunggung yang berKibar anggun, mata biru cerah seperti miliknya serta wajah itu. Tidak salah lagi...

"Perkenalkan. Lilith Bristol, semuanya mohon kerja samanya untuk dua tahun kedepan," dia mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan sebuah kedipan mata yang sukses membuat hampir seluruh kelas gaduh. Entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki semuanya berteriak suka cita karena mereka merasa bahwa teah kedatangan artis top.

Lilith mengabaikan seluruh teriakan teman-teman barunya karena matanya kini sibuk menelisik seluruh sudut kelas. Senyumnya langsung melebar saat melihat bahwa orang yang dia cari-cari ternyata duduk di bangku paling belakang nomor dua di dekat jendela.

"Aaahh... Na-"

"Stop! Tunggu jangan lanjutkan dulu."

Semua orang di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka semua, siapa lagi kalau tidak sang berandalan nomor satu di sekolah. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan yang lebih penting adalah kenapa murid pindahan itu terlihat sepert mengenal sosok Naruto dan begitupun dengan Naruto . Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang kini mengisi kepala hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

Naruto memasang pose seolah menyuruh Lilith untuk meneruskan perkataannya, lalu memengang kedua sisi meja dengan erat.

 **Duakk!**

Semua orang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, seorang Uzumaki Naruto membenturkan kepalana dengan sangat keras ke mejanya sendiri. Namun rasa terkejut itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Naruto kembali menatap lilith dengan tampang polos seolah tidak tejadi apa-apa.

"Silahkan lanjutkan," tukas Naruto

"Naruto... Lama tak jumpa," ujar lilith dengan sebuah senyum riang yang terlihat sangat cantik bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Maaf kamu siapa ya?"

"Teh.. amnesia mendadak!?" Semua orang di sana langsung terjatuh dari kursi mereka masing-masing saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Karena amnesia karena benturan kepala itu harus mencapai 84.000 hit, dan dapat di bayangkan mungkin perlu sebuah bangku besi yang jatuh dari lantai dua.

"Jangan kau pikir dengan hantaman begitu bisa membuat anesia, bego!" teriak hampir seluruh penghuni kelas. Naruto langsung memasang pose berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm.. kurasa kau ada benarnya, hoy Issei.."

"Ya?"

"Lempar aku dari jendela,"

"Dengan senang hati.."

Dengan itu Issei lansung meraih kerah belakang Naruto lalu melemparnya dari jendela lantai dua kuoh akademi. Serta mengabaikan fakta bahwa tindakannya itu dapat di kategorikan sebagai percobaan pembunuhan.

"Eh.. kenapa aku malah melemparnya,"

"Kau tenang aja, dia itu mempunyai sembilan nyawa, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan,"

Issei sweatdrop saat mendengar perkataan Lilith barusan. "Kau pikir dia itu kucing,"

"Anoo... anak-anak, bukannya lebih baik kita mulai kembali pelajarannya." Saran sang guru yang sepertinya mulai di abaikan akibat kejadia barusan.

"HAI!" mereka semua kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda akibat interaksi tidak jelas dari orang-orang yang tidak jelas juga, serta melupakan fakta jika ada seorang siswa yang baru saja di lempar dari lanai dua gedung sekolah.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Waktu terasa begitu cepat bagi Naruto, kini dia berjalan pelan di trotoar kota Kuoh yang masih saja ramai meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjuk pukul 10 malam. Tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang dia tabrak akibat tidak memperhatikan sekitar, karena pada dasarnya itu adalah sikap Naruto yang paling lekat pada dirinya.

"Sial, kenapa dia harus kesini sebagai murid pindahan sih. Bukannya dia itu anggota CIA, dan jika itu benar, bukannya berarti dia itu sudah lulus pendidikan formal, bukan?"

"Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing,"

"Dan sebentar lagi hari yang merepotkan akan datang," Naruto bergumam pelan, sudah beberapa hari ini dia uring-uringan hanya karena satu hari itu.

Tinjauan orang tua. Ya hari itu, hari yang menurutnya hari paling merepotkan, pasalnya yang datang guna mewakili orang tuanya adalah kepala sekolah. Sumpah, waktu dia datang dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya dia sangat amat ingin melemparinya dengan kursi yang sedang dia duduki.

'Kurasa membolos tidak ada salahnya,' batin Naruto.

Dia telah memutuskan, jika dia tidak akan masuk pada saat peninjauan kelas dua minggu lagi. Dia tidak kawatir dengan Asia pasalnya, orang tua dari Issei pasti akan lebih memperhatikannya ketimbang anaknya sendiri.

Dan itu sudah jelas.

Menghela nafas pelan, dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah beberapa hari atau bahkan minggu tidak dia kunjungi. Tapi anehnya kenapa halaman depannya begitu bersih untuk ukuran rumah yang tidak di huni untuk waktu selama itu?

Dan perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat melihat cahaya lampu yang menyala dari sela-sela pintu rumah. Dengan tangan gemetar serta seribu satu doa yang dia panjatkan guna mengusir segala imajinasi serta bayangan meyeramkan dalam pikirannya.

Ckleek!

"Okaeri," suara merdu itu menyapu telinga Naruto, namun bukannya tenang malah membuat sebuah keringat menetes dari dahinya. Dan yang didapatinya adalah Sona yang berdiri dengan apron putih yang dia kenakan serta dua buah piring di tangannya yang berisikan beberapa makanan.

"OKAERI GUNDULMU. KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA ADA DI RUMAHKU, HAH!" teriak Naruto.

"Mah.. mah.. tenanglah Uzumaki-chii," ujar Ruruko.

"Siapa yang bisa tenang jika tiba-tiba rumahnya dimasuki oleh sekumpulan iblis," tukas Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Dan juga bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kerumah ini?" lanjutnya.

"Iblis sejati tidak memerlukan pintu, Uzumaki-chii," jawab Ruruko.

"Minta maaflah pada seluruh pembuat pintu di dunia ini,"

"Sudah.. sudah... karena sudah di sini kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu, Uzumaki-kun," kata Tsubaki yang duduk di kursi yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Naruto berdiri. "Tunggu, kenapa kau berkata seolah kau adalah pemilik rumah ini, dan juga, aku harus duduk dimana jika seluruh tempat duduk sudah ada penghuninya!?"

"Tapi jujur aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat ruangan ini lebih berisi ketimbang saat aku pertama kali datang kesini," ujar Sona sembari meletakan makanannya pada meja, pasalnya saat dia berkunjung kesini dulu di sana hanya memiliki dua buah kursi dan beberapa perabot dapur saja, tanpa adanya bahan makanan di dalamnya. Tapi kini kulkas milik pemuda itu setidaknya ada beberapa makanan yang dapat diolah.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak dapat menjawab itu. Tapi yang jelas kalian semua pasti sudah tahu jika aku hidup sendiri. Jadi tanpa bertanya kalian pasti sudah tahu alasannya."

"Hah, mumpung semuanya sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu," saran Sona sambil membagikan omelet yang dia buat kepada seluruh orang di sana termasuk Naruto. Naruto terkagum dengan tampilan omelet yang sangat cantik itu.

"Itadakimassu!"

"..."

"jadi, bagaimana?"

"..."

Hening tidak ada jawaban, baru sesuap telur itu masuk kemulut, tekstur renyah yang pastinya bukan dari omelet itu melainkan kulit telur yang masih tersisa itu langsung terasa. Tak ada suara, hening.

"Sona,"

"ya?"

Dan orang yang pertama memecah keheningan adalah Naruto yang menatap Sona dengan tatapan serius. Smentara Sona menatap Naruto dengan wajah antusas dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"masakanmu..."

"Ya..ya..?"

"Hambar,"

 **Jleb!**

"Tidak ada rasanya,"

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

"Masih terdapat kulit telurnya"

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

"Amatir,"

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

"Entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku seperti tertusuk sepuluh tombak cahaya datenshi," gumam Sona yang kini tengah pundung di pojok ruangan. Naruto meletakan piringnya yang sudah kosong keatas meja. Dan jelas saja mendapat tatapan luar biasa dari seluruh iblis di sana.

"Tapi tidak terlalu buruk, kau hanya perlu belajar lagi," ujar Naruto sembari berjalan ke meja dapur. "Uzumaki, kau benar benar pria sejati," ujar Saji yang baru menghabiskan setengah omelet itu namun keringat yang keluar d wajahnya sudah masuk kategori yang tidak wajar.

"Aku akan buat pencuci mulut dulu," lanjut Naruto.

"Tunggu, kau bisa masak?" kaget Yura.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku memiliki cukup uang untuk makan di luar setiap hari, hah?" jawab Naruto.

"Kukira kau makan ramen instan setiap hari?" celetuk Saji. Namun hanya di tanggapi Naruto dengan mengangkat bahu pelan. "Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku berhenti memakan ramen instan," lanjut Naruto tanpa memandang Saji, karena dia sedang sibuk dengan masakan yang teah dia buat.

"Apa itu karena penyakitmu?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Sona barusan. "Dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sona terus memperhatikan punggung pemuda pirang itu. "Jadi benar ya?" Tanpa menjawab Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dan mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu membuat suasana di sana kembali hening.

"A-ano.. bagaimana jika kita membahas hal lain saja, entah kenapa suasana jadi terasa agak canggung," usul Saji.

"Oh ya, Uzumaki. Kudengar kelasmu kedatangan murid baru? Cewek apa cowok?" tanya Saji.

"Oh itu. Dia perempuan, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Naruto sembari membawa satu nampan penuh bubur jagung yang berada dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil.

"Chanthik apha thidwak?" ujar Saji dengan mulut penuh makanan. Tak ayal itu membuat beberapa temannya menatapnya dengan jijik. "Telan dulu maananmu kenapa?" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi benar Uzumaki-san, masakamu ini benar-benar luar biasa, baru pertama kalia aku merasakan bubur jagung seenak ini dalam hidupku, seakan aku tidak rela membuka mulut untuk sebentar saja," ujar Tomoe yang sepertinya terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa bubur jagung buatan Naruto. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sona yang masih meringkuk di pojokan semakin bertambah aura hitam di atas kepalanya.

Saji menelan suapan terakhirnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar seolah baru mendapat hikmah dari tuhan, padahal dia adalah iblis. "Jadi?"

"Dia itu... merepotkan,"

"?"

Pernyataan Naruto barusan menimbulkan banyak sekali tanda tanya di kepala iblis-iblis disana. Tidak hanya Saji selaku yang bertanya tapi juga Sona yang sudah kembali dari acara pundungnya. Dia heran dengan Naruto pasalnya tidak biasanya dia menyebut orang dengan kata merepotkan, kecuali diriya tentunya.

"Uzumaki-san, sebenarnya ini sudah menggangguku dari tadi. Apa kau berasal dari keluarga Namikaze?" seluruh pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Tomoe yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Ya.. soalnya dari segi ciri fisik kau sangat mirip dengan kebanyakan keluarga Namikaze serta hal itu semaki di perkuat dengan dekorasi rumah ini," jawabnya. Naruto mendesah pelan saat mendengar hal tu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada teman satu sekolahnya yang tahu perihal keluarga Namikaze.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku adalah angota keluarga Namikaze... yang tersisa,"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan sebenarnya siapa sih keluarga Namikaze itu?" Tanya Saji yang mewakili hampir seluruh pertanyaan yang tengah berkecimpung di benak masing-masing iblis di sana.

"Seperti halnya keluargaku, keluarga Namikaze juga di kenal sebagai klan yang bertugas sebagai pembasmi roh-roh jahat, dan bahkan sejarah keluarganya jauh lebih lama di bandigkan dengan keluargaku. Selain itu seluruh anggota klan Namikaze juga memiliki kekuatan unik masing-masing. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti awal mula kekuatan itu, namun yang pasti kekuatan itu telah mereka bawa semenjak pertama kali membuka mata ke dunia," jelas Tomoe.

"Dan kenapa aku merasa jika kau sangat tahu dengan keluarga Namikaze, Tomoe?" Sona bertanya dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Karena keluarga Namikaze sudah seperti panutan bagi keluargaku. Dulu.. saat masih kecil, aku pernah di ajak ke kediaman Namikaze satu kali, dan waktu itu adalah saat pelantikan kepala klan yang baru."

"Jadi, itu yang kau maksud bahwa di keluargamu tidak ada yang namanya kata normal? Seperti ayahmu yang dapat berpindah tempat dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik atau bahkan ibumu yang dapat mengeluarkan rantai dari tubuhnya?" Sona memastikan pada Naruto yang kini sudah ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Dan hanya di balas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu... bukannya yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi di keluarga Namikaze cuma Namikaze Minato sang kepala klan yang baru?"

"Ya. Namikaze Minato, dia itu ayahku,"

"heeehh!" Tomoe kaget tidak percaya bahwasanya dia tengah berada di rumah dari anak seorang kepala klan pembasmi roh yang paling tua dan kuat.

"Kenapa kau sampai terkejut seperti itu, Tomoe?" Tanya Momo.

"Soalnya... jika yang di katakan Uzumaki-san benar, berarti bukannya dia seharusnya adalah penerus keluarga Namikaze, dengan kata lain ketua klan selanjutnya?"

Seluruh pasang mata kini teralih pada Naruto yang bersandar di dinding dapur sembari memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana. Dia menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kearah lain, "Bukan aku kandidat kepala klan, melainkan kakakku," ujar Naruto.

"Kakak?"

"Ya. Dia adalah orang paling kuat dan jenius yang aku ketahui seumur hidupku," terang Naruto yang kini menerawang jauh seolah tengah mengenang masa-masa yang sudah lalu saat bersama kakaknya itu.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah sacred gear milikmu itu adalah buatan kakakmu kan?" Sona memastikan. Pasalnya menurut pengamatannya selama ini benda itu bukanlah alat yang dapat di temukan pada saat ini.

"Sacred gear? Dari mana kau menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah sacred gear? Ini hanyalah alat yang berisi program-progam rumit yang aku yakin tidak ada dari kalian yang paham apa maksudnya." Terang Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi kan konsepnya sama dengan sacred gear. Jadi tidak akan salah jika di sebut begitu,"

"Terserah saja,"

"Kalu boleh tahu siapa nama kakakmu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Dia-"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu dari depan. Naruto mengangkat alis bingung perasaan selama ini tidak ada orang yang pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sebagai tanda kutip Sona dan yang lainnya adalah iblis yang tidak akan Naruto hitung sebagai tamu, karena mereka patut di labeli dengan Penyusup, maling, perampok, dan sebagainya.

Dengan pelan Naruto membuka pintu itu guna melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini. Jika yang datang adalah tukang pos maka dia akan bilang bahwa mereka salah alamat, dan jika yang datang adalah pengamen maka dia pastikan jika pengamen itu akan pulang dengan mulut yang sudah sepanjang belalai gajah.

Namun semua itu hanya bayangan liar yang terlintas di benak Naruto saja. Alis Naruto berkedut kesal saat melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini.

"K-kau..."

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Yohoho what up guys...

Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, bahwa saya akan meng up Chapter ini jika ada kesempatan. Dan karena kemarin ada waktu senggang jadi aku sempatkan untuk meyelesaikan chapter ini secepat mungkin. Meskipun masih berantakan tapi ya sudahlah :p .

Dan seperti yang kemarin aku katakan, bahwa sekarang saya dan juga teman-teman saya yang tergabung dalam aliansi kelas 3 SMA dan SMK, tengah menghadapi Great War yang sagat sengit, dimulai dari melawan pasukan Edotensei yang tidak bisa mati **(Try Out 1)** , lalu dilanjutkan dengan melawan Obito yang memanggil Juubi **(Try Out 2)** , dan harus muncul Madara yang telah mendapatkan kembali kedua Rinnegannya **(Ulangan Semester 6)** ditambah dia berhasil mengaktifkan mugen Tsukuyomi **(Grahana Matahari Total)** , dan masih harus menghadapi Kaguya yang memanggil Great Red dari Celah Dimensi **(Ujian Sekolah)...** tapi yang paling buruk dari yang buruk masih menunggu setelahnya yaitu melawan Koro-sensei yang beraliansi dengan Majin Buu dan juga Saitama **(Ujian Nasional).**

Mulai ngaco... :v

Re For Guest..

 **Raihan** : kayaknya kagak bisa deh, karena saya akan update jika saya ada waktu senggang buat nulis, dengan kata lain tidak tentu.

 **damar wulan** : entah. Karena belum tentu jika yang di rekrut lilith itu adalah Naruto :v

 **black legion** : maksudnya? Sumpah ane kagak ngerti pak.

 **Guest** :haha... mungkin ini adalah alasan utama kenapa nilai IPSku 42, pengetahuan geografi ane kacau, dan itu kemarin hanya ide gila yang terpintas secara langsung jadi harap maklum :v

 **Kuroneko** : okay.. dan tenang aja endingnya masih jauh kog :v

 **Andre** : haha... itu entah pilotnya yang mabok atau mungkin penulisnya yang mabok. Btw maaf itu tadi Cuma asal ceplos :v

 **Pendy** : siap! Pertemuan 3 fraksi masih lama sedangkan bagian kokabiel nih mulai jalan, tapi saya tidak akan terburu-buru buat langsung Fight. Jadi agak bersabar ya.

 **Guest** : thanks

 **Serdadu V** : siap!

 **Guest** : Oke!

 **Glang** : Ente sendiri reviewnya juga typo vak :v, tapi thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Ima** : dah kejawab di atas.

 **Uzuki2309** : Thanks dan Oke tunggu saja.

 **Aaaku** : haha thanks, kurasa itu salah tulis bray :v

 **HerpCage** : Emang itu niatnya :v

 **Imaginer** : ditunggu saja

 **Guest** : thanks, dan lanjut sekarang

 **Name zero** : Thanks dan maaf karena lama karena yah... you know what i mean

 **Name danyz** : Thanks

Tapi kuharap Chapter ini sedikit membayar keterlambatan pada bulan ini. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review..

Semoga beruntung..

Maaf jika ada kesalahan...

Dan juga Adios...

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **Pair : [ Naruto Uzumaki X Sona Sitri or Lilith Bristol ]**

 **.**

Chapter 10 : Penyergapan

.

"Kau.."

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum manis yang ditunjukan oleh sosok di depannya itu. Seakan tidak memiliki rasa bersalah apapun pada sang tuan rumah yang kini tengah mematung.

"..Siapa?"

Lilith langsung terjatuh saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, padahal dia sudah yakin jika Naruto pasti akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi kini laki-laki itu masih saja berlagak hilang ingatan. Dan itu sedikit membuat perasaannya terluka.

"Mou.. apa aku begitu cepat dilupain sih, _meskipun begini aku aku juga bisa sakit hati tahu,_ " ujar Lilith pelan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto. Dia memang bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan awalnya tapi pada bagian terakhir tadi hanya berupa bisikan lirih yang bahkan kalah dengan suara jangkrik yang mewarnai malam.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau kemari, dan lagi dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Ujar Naruto meyelidik. Meskipun dia tahu jika perempuan itu adalah anggota CIA tapi dia tidak harus repot-repot mengadakan penyelidikan hanya untuk mencari alamat dari orang asing yang dia temui di pesawat begitu saja.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mampir, tapi saat aku cari di sekolahan kau sudah tidak ada, dan aku juga tidak tahu alamat rumahmu, jadi aku putuskan untuk bertanya-tanya di sekitar Kuoh. Eh tahu-tahu sudah malam, dan kereta terakhir sudah berangkat 3 jam yang lalu, saat mau memanggil taxi ternyata dompetku tidak ada, terus-,"

"Oke cukup entah kenapa aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, jadi intinya kamu ketinggalan kereta dan juga kehilangan dompetmu, dan biar aku tebak kau kesini pasti mau bilang agar kau kuijinkan menginap di sini, bukan?" Tebak Naruto.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meminjam uangmu untuk membayar ongkos taxi, tapi kurasa menginap boleh juga," ujar Lilith dengan sebuah senyum cerah sambil menyabet lengan Naruto. Menghiraukan Naruto yang kini membentur-benturkan kepalanya sambil membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat.

' _Mulut bodoh, kenapa juga aku bilang begitu, bodoh, tolol, tidak berotak, hanya terdiri dari 50% kejahatan serta 50% gas panas... tunggu yang terakhir itu sudah ngaco parah,'_

"Hooy... Naruto sepertinya kami semua mau pa...mit." Sona yang awalnya berniat pamit langsung merubah ekspresinya dengan seketika saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah merangkul lengan Naruto. Seorang cewek bule bermata biru safir yang indah dan ditambah lagi dua aset yang memiliki ukuran dua kali miliknya.

Sementara Lilith juga melihat Sona dengan pancaran aura permusuhan yang sangat ketara bahkan Naruto yakin jika dia barusan melihat kilatan petir yang saling sambar dari mereka berdua. Dan tak ayal hal itu membuat Naruto semakin bertambah bercucuran keringat dingin yang entah kenapa dia yakin bahwa malam ini akan berlangsung dengan saaangat panjang.

"Nee... jadi siapa _chichi-Onna_ itu?" Ujar Sona yang masih memancarkan aura permusuhannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud chichi-onna, dasar _Mata empat_!" Lilith membalas seakan tidak mau kalah dengan perempuan berkacamata didepannya itu.

Memang pada awalnya hanya saling lempar ejekan seperti perempuan normal namun lama-kelamaan Sona kini sudah mengeluarkan aura kebiruan dari tubuhnya sedangkan Lilith juga sama mengeluarkan aura kebiruan tipis dari tubuhnya.

Buruk. Naruto yakin jika dibiarkan terlalu lama hal ini akan menjadi sangat buruk, dengan niat melerai pertengkaran tidak jelas antara kedua perempuan itu Naruto mencoba maju kedepan.

"Yos..yos.. perkelahiannya cukup sampai di-,"

" **KAU PIKIR KAMI BERTENGKAR KARENA SIAPA!?"**

Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat tangannya dengan keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak, dia kini tengah ditodong dengan sebuah revolver hitam legam dengan aksen jilatan api biru pada moncongnya oleh Lilith serta sebuah tombak es yang telah siap melubangi kepalanya dari Sona.

Sementara beberapa iblis peerage Sona hanya dapat mengintip dari balik pintu kedua dengan menongolkan kepalanya dimulai dari Saji yang berada paling bawah hingga Tsubaki yang berada paling atas.

"Eto.. Lilith..san, kalau boleh tahu benda apa itu?" Tunjuk Naruto pada revolver yang dipegang oleh Lilith. Bahkan Sona pun terkejut saat sekilas dia melihat sebuah api yang berkobar dari tangan perempuan asing itu dan langsung digantikan oleh sebuah senapan aneh.

"Oh ini, ini adalah Blaze,"

"Blaze?"

"Iya, Blaze kenapa kau terkejut? Bukannya kau juga punya?"

"Hah? tidak, tidak, tidak... aku sama sekali tidak memiliki Bla-apalah itu,"

"Tidak mungkin.. padahal meskipun samar aku dapat merasakannya dari dalam dirimu," meskipun samar Lilith memang merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang mirip dengan miliknya. Dan itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa dia tertarik pada pemuda itu, karena dia berpikir bahwa mereka itu sama.

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, _meskipun aku memiliki juga memiliki kekuatan yang agak menyebalkan sih,_ "

"Hoo... jadi kau memiiki semacam kekuatan aneh, huh?" Ujar Sona dengan nada mengejek. Namun ditanggapi Lilith dengan sebuah deathglare."Bukankah sebaiknya kau berkaca sendiri, kau juga memiliki kekuatan aneh,"

"Tentu saja dia punya kekuatan aneh, karena dia memang aneh...err maksudku dia itu iblis," Naruto langsung merubah sebutannya saat melihat glare Sona yang di tunjukan padanya."Iblis? bukannya aku meragukan perkataanmu, tapi bukannya kau itu sudah terlalu tua untuk mempercayai tahayul?"

"Hoi.." Mengabaikan protes Naruto barussan Lilith kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan tentu sajs masih dengan nada mengejeknya."Tapi aku masih tidak percaya jika kalian itu benar-benar iblis,"

"Itu sih terserah kamu sendiri, dan tidak ada pengaruhnya padaku," balas Sona acuh, pasalnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Karena pemuda pirang itu bahkan setelah semua yang telah terjadi masih belum mau mengakuinya sebagai iblis. Tunggu.. barusan bukankah dia tadi yang memberitahu perempuan tak tahu diri itu bahwa dia itu adalah seorang iblis. Dengan kata lain penantiannya selama ini telah terbayar.

"Oi.. naruto sebenarnya dia itu kenapa," tanya lilith pada naruto sambil menunjuk sona yang kegirangan seperti habis memenangkan sebuah undian berhadian Presiden Obama. Tunggu memangnya apa yang menguntungkan jika mendapatka Obama.

"Entahlah mungkin sirkuitnya sedang konslet," jawab Naruto acuh.

Dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali datar seperti semula Sona memandang Naruto dengan alis mengerucur dan mata menyipit. "Jadi bisa jelaskan sebenarnya siapa perempuan ini?"

"Eto.. dia Lilith Bristol murid pindahan yang masuk di kelasku,"

"Jadi murid pindahan heh. Tapi kenapa perasaan dia seperti sangat lengket dengan orang yang baru dia temui?" Tekan Sona. "Yah.. entah kebetulan atau apa aku kenal dengannya waktu aku di amerika, lebih tepatnya di pesawat," jelas Naruto.

Mendengus pelan Sona menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, dan terus memandang Lilith dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Cotto... Naruto sebenarnya siapa sih perempuan _minus_ sok ngatur itu?"

"Mi-minus," alis Sona berkedut kesal mendengar julukan barusan. Memang sih kalau matanya minus tapi tidak usah di ucapkan kenapa. Menatap naruto dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca seperti seorang anak kecil yang kalah dalam ejekan. _'Oi... jangan katakan kau mau nangis Cuma karena ejekannya tepat... oke-oke.. tidak perlu nangis segala kali,'_

"Dia Sona Sitri ketua OSIS Kuoh akademi _sekaligus orang yang bertugas sebagai pengawasku bulan ini_ ," ujar naruto dengan desahan pelan pada kalimat terakhir, seolah sangat sulit mengucapkan hal itu.

"Pengawas?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang dan mereka..." tunjuk naruto pada sekumpulan kepala yang nongol dari balik pintu. "... Adalah sekumpulan maling yang mengaku sebagai anggota OSIS,"

"Oy!"

Setelah beberapa waktu yang tidak penting berlalu akhirnya Sona juga memutuskan untuk tinggal akibat tidak dapat meninggalkan dua orang remaja puber tinggal dalam satu atap.

"Kaichou... kalau begitu kami pulang duluan," ujar Tsubaki. "Ya.. jangan lupa besok kita ada rapat saat jam istirahat pertama," mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti Tsubaki langsung mengangkat tangannya keatas dan diikuti sebuah lingkaran sihir putih yang membawa seluruh anggota peerage Sona pergi.

"Ohh.. jadi itu yang namanya sihir dari iblis, hm... cukup menarik juga, kalau begitu saatnya tidur, ayo Naruto," ujar riang Lilith sembari menyabet lengan Naruto dan berniat menariknya kearah kamar terdekat.

"Oi.. apa maksudmu hah?" Sungut Sona yang merasa diabaikan, menoleh pelan dengan wajah polos Lilith menjawab. "Apa? tentu saja tidur,"

"Berdua?" Sona memastikan.

"Memang... ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, seorang remaja dalam puber seperti kalian dilarang tidur di kamar yang sama, apa lagi kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun,"

"Hoo... jadi jika aku ada hubungan dengan Naruto aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan Naruto dong?"

"I-itu.."

"Kalau begitu..." menghadap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri merasakan atmosfir aneh yang menguar dari tubuh Lilith. Tanpa dia sadari Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya takut-takut bila ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Naruto..."

"Ha-hai?"

"Henikahlah denganku!"

"HOY... aku tidak pernah memiliki cita-cita untuk dilamar oleh perempuan tahu... dan kau pikir hal itu akan menyelesaikan masalah," yang dimaksud Naruto kali ini adalah sosok iblis betina yang kini sudah mengeluarkan aura dingin yang membuat beberapa perabot Naruto menjadi balok es.

"Hmm.. jadi begitu caramu hah," Sona dengan aura keputihan dari tubuhnya mulai membuat sebuah bola es di tangan kanannya yang berposisi seperti menggenggam sesuatu. "Kau punya masalah?" Lilith yang seakan tidak mau kalah juga mengeluarkan revolvernya kembali dan menodongkannya kearah Sona.

Alis Naruto berkedut dengan keras, giginya gemertak kesal, cukup. Sepertinya Naruto sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran menghadapi kedua makhluk tidak tahu tata krama manusia yang bertamu di rumah orang lain.

Dengan sekejap seluruh kekuatan di ruangan itu menghilang tak bersisa, selain meninggalkan rasa terkejut dan juga tanya di benak mereka berdua, lalu dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang berjalan pelan kearah mereka berdua dengan sebuah tali dan juga lak ban hitam.

Dan pada akhirnya malam itu di akhiri dengan teriakan dua orang perempuan yang harus berakhir dengan terikat pada sebuah kursi di salah satu kamar tamu di rumah itu, sementara Naruto sang pelaku tengah bermimpi indah di kamarnya sendiri yang berada di lantai dua.

...

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya akibat tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba mati rasa akibat sebuah tekanan yang dalam mimpinya digambarkan oleh seekor kudanil yang tanpa rasa bersalah menggunakannya sebagai alas duduk, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang diremas oleh seekor gorila.

Namun matanya dipaksa hampir copot saat melihat apa yang membuatnya bermimpi seperti itu.

' _Oi..oi.. apa kalian berencana membunuhku, hah? Apa salahku pada kalian coba,'_ Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seingatnya tadi malam dia mendapati rumahnya dimasuki oleh iblis yang beralih profesi sebagai maling, lalu kedatangan seorang polisi tukang numpang, dan pada akhirnya dua orang itu memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Meskipun terjadi sedikit perang dingin diantara mereka, yang jelas-jelas mengelikan dimata Naruto. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa kedua makhluk _'mematikan'_ seperti mereka berada di kamarnya, dan yang lebih penting dalam keadaan telanjang.

Entah karena cahaya bulan yang menerobos melewati celah gorden atau karena mata Naruto sudah beralih ke mode inflamerah hingga kegelapan ruangan itu serasa tidak berarti. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai pemandangan seperti ini, dia juga remaja normal yang harus berjuang keras menahan hormon masa mudanya. Tapi jika seperti ini bukannya menikmati dia malah merasa tersiksa.

Lilith dengan keadaan tanpa busana kini meringkuk tepat disampingn kananya dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal sedangkan Sona yang berada di kirinya dengan keadaan tidak jauh beda dengan Lilith sedang memeluk lengannya dengan kuat dan menenggelamkan lengannya pada kedua asetnya yang membuat Naruto kembang kempis tak karuan.

"...nngggghh"

' _Hoi... berhenti mendesah seperti itu..'_ tidak mungkin juga dia dapat mengatakan itu pada makhluk yang sedang tidur itu. Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menarik tangannya dari apitan aset Sona, dan tentu saja dengan seribu satu doa semoga gorila betina itu tidak bangun.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali lengan kirinya dia beralih ke lengan kanan yang dengan se enak udelnya digunakan sebagai bantalan oleh kudanil pirang itu. Matanya dengan liar mencari sebuah benda untuk menggantikan tempat lengannya itu dan langsung saja bantal yang tadi dia gunakan.

Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan membuat ninja sekelas Hattori tercengang Naruto mengganti lengan kanannya dengan antal yang dia ambil barusan.

"Hmm... aroma Naruto.." Lilith mengigau sambil menggosok-gosokan wajahnya pada bantal Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merinding. _'Jangan mengendus bantal orang... hentai,'_

Berdiri dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan kedua beruang yang tengah ber hibernasi itu.

"Sepertinya latihan sebentar tidak ada salahnya," Naruto bergumam pelan lalu meninggalkan neraka berwujud surga itu dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan kedua iblis paling mengerikan yang ada di rumahnya.

Suasana sepi dari halaman rumah akibat hari yang memang sudah sangat larut sama sekali tidak mengganggu Naruto, karena seperti halnya prinsip yang selalu dia anut bahwa hantu dan sejenisnya itu hanyalah mitos. Meskipun tiap hari dia harus bertemu dengan sekumpulan iblis.

Naruto berhenti berjalan saat dia telah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah pintu dari dojo tempat dimana dia sering dilatih dengan sangat keras oleh ayahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan ragu saat dia memegang gagang pintu dojo itu.

Menggeser pelan melihat ruangan dojo yang agaknya atau dapat dikatakan sudah sangat berdebu akibat sudah sangat lama tidak ada yang menggunakan. "Kalau tidak salah ada beberapa alat pembersih disekitar sini...ah ketemu," Naruto mencari sebuah kain pel yang berada tepat dipojok ruangan.

"Saa te.. iko kah.."

 **...**

Tak berselang lama ruangan dojo itu sudah kembali mengkilat seperti apa yang ada di ingatan Naruto yang sudah berkarat. Memang terlihat sama dengan dojo-dojo pada umumnya jika dilihat sekilas. Namun nyatanya dojo itu sangatlah berbeda jika beberapa orang lebih teliti dalam memperhatikan.

"System login ID : Naruto, password : Nothing to say," Naruto berucap entah pada siapa, namun sesuatu yang ganjil tiba-tiba terjadi dalam ruangan itu, seperti beberapa lampu yang menyala di setiap pojok ruangan, dan juga dengungan seperti sebuah mesin yang baru menyala.

 **[Initialing system...]**

 **[ID check...OK]**

 **[Password check...OK]**

 **[Account Confirmed...Account Number 01543]**

 **[Namikaze Naruto]**

Suara mekanik yang keluar itu keluar dari sebuah speaker yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangan, serta awal dari perubahan dari ruangan itu.

Ziiiinnggg! Cessss!

Sebuah meja metalik tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepan Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian meja itu terbuka seperti terbelah menjadi dua dan menunjukan berbagai jenis senjata seperti tombak, pedang dua tangan, pisau kembar, tongkat, katana, dan pedang.

Mengambil sebuah tombak yang berada di paling pinggir meja itu lalu memutar-mutarnya sebentar, mencoba apakah dia masih ingat cara menggunakan senjata yang sudah begitu lama tidak dia gunakan.

"Hm. Kurasa masih bisa... System Command Training mode Stage 1!" teriak Naruto sebuah perintah khusus untuk mengaktifkan sistem latihan yang dibuat khusus oleh kakaknya.

 **[Training Mode Stage 1 Start!]**

Sebuah dummy latihan dari jerami langsung bermunculan dari lantai dan bergerak dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang telah siap dengan tombaknya. Dummy-dummy itu bergerak lincah mengikuti alur yang memenuhi setiap ruangan, saling bersilang guna mengecoh Naruto.

Dakk!

Dakk!

Dakk!

Dakk!

Seluruh boneka dummy itu tidak berdaya menghadapi Naruto yang langsung memutar tombaknya searah jarum jam hingga membatalkan setiap jalur yang dimiliki oleh dummy itu. Terlalu mudah, padahal dia yakin jika dulu dia pernah dibuat tidak dapat berdiri hanya karena tubrukan dari boneka-boneka dummy itu. Mungkin itu karena faktor pengalaman yang membuatnya mempelajari dan memprediksi jalur mana yang kiranya akan diambil oleh boneka dummy itu.

 **[Stage 1 Cleared... Continue to Stage 2]**

Setelah bunyi itu dengan perlahan lantai yang berada sepuluh langkah dari Naruto terbelah dan memunculkan sebuah boneka dummy yang terlihat menyerupai manusia, jika dilihat dari struktur sesainnya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah robot latihan dengan sistem kecerdasan buatan yang tertanam didalamnya.

Robot itu memegang sebuah pedang berjenis longsword berwarna merah terang, dan yang jelas itu terbuat dari besi asli dan bukannya sebuah plastik maupun pedang kayu. Stage 2 adalah tingkatan dimana dia harus melawan sebuah AI yang dapat menyesuaikan level lawannya. Dengan kata lain kekuatan dari robot itu setara dengan Naruto saat ini. Dan terlebih lagi dia memakai sebuah pedang.

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh pada diri Naruto saat membayangkan dirinya yang memegang pedang itu.

Dengan gerakan yang amat cepat robot itu bergerak menerjang Naruto dengan kedua kakinya, memegang tombak ditangannya dengan erat Naruto menangkis setiap tebasan yang dilancarkan oleh robot itu.

Dentingan besi yang terdengar akibat tabrakan kedua senjata itu terus terdengar setiap kali bentrokan terjadi.

Naruto dapat melihat dirinya sendiri dalam robot itu, sebuah mesin perang yang hanya diperuntukan untuk bertarung, ganas, tak berperasaan, dan juga hanya mengikuti perintah. Menggertakan giginya dengan keras Naruto membaas serangan robot itu dengan tusukan serta pukulan. Dia tidak ingin jika dikalahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, terlebih robot itu mengingatkan dirinya pada orang yang dulu memusnahkan klannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, hah?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menengok pada sosok yang berkata barusan, yah walaupun dia sudah tahu siapa yang melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada seperti itu sih.

"Y-yo, Ohayou.."

"Ohayou jidatmu, kau pikir tindakanmu ini tidak menggangu tetangga, hah?" Naruto tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana pertanyaan retoris yang Sona lontarkan. Namun dia sadar jika ini sepenuhnya adalah salahnya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa untuk menutup pintu dojo hingga mengakibatkan suara dentingan besi tadi terdengar hingga keluar.

"Sepertinya aku lupa menutup pintu ya... ,"

"Bukan sepertinya tapi memang, kau tahu kau-,"

"Woooww... tak kusangka jika ruangan yang terlihat tradisional seperti ini dipenuhi dengan peralatan modern yang mustahil didapatkan, bahkan departemen tempatku bekerja.." Sona tidak sempat melanjutkan omelannya akibat sosok Lilith yang sudah menerobos kedalam dojo.

Mata perempuan itu terus bergerak melihat seisi ruangan dojo yang menurutnya lebih mirip sebagai laboratorium ini. Bahkan Sona sendiri terkejut bukan main dengan interior ruangan itu. Dibilang dojo tapi penuh dengan alat elektronik super canggih, mau dibilang laboratorium tapi memiliki sebuah arena yang cukup uas untuk bertarung pada tengah ruangan.

"Naruto... sebenarnya apa ini?"

"Inilah tempat dimana aku dilatih dulu, dan semuanya adalah alat buatan kakaku.." menundukan kepalanya saat mengucapkan hal itu. Dia jadi teringat setiap kenangan yang dia lalui di dojo itu. Kenangan buruk akibat latihan neraka yang dilakukannya dengan ayahnya serta kenangan indah saat dia dan kakaknya berlatih dan bertanding.

"Sepertinya latihan kali ini sudah cukup, kalian kembalilah kekamar kalian, dan jangan coba-coba untuk masuk kekamarku lagi. Kalian hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung karena melihat adegan 18+ itu,"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Ejek Lilith dengan menaikan alisnya tiga kali.

"aku tidak dapat menolak sih.." Naruto dengan cengiran gugupnya sambil menggaru-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Sementara sona hanya mampu memutar mata bosan melihatnya. "Tambah lagi orang mesum di sekitarku,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Pagi itu Lilith dan Sona langsung pergi dari rumah Naruto dengan damai, dalam artian lain akibat Naruto yang melempar mereka keluar. Bagaimana tidak, Lilith yang seenak udelnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi saat Naruto masih didalam, dan Sona yang sudah emosi langsung membekukan kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang dan membuatnya menjadi patung es dadakan yang dia yakin jika dimasukan dalam kontes seni pahatan es akan langsung tereliminasi karena tanpa sensor sedikitpun.

Naruto tidak mengerti, hari ini memang terlihat begitu cerah bahkan dia hampir tidak melihat awan sama sekali di langit, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jika hari ini akan berakhir dengan buruk atau setidaknya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Mengelengkan kepalannya kuat-kuat, Naruto lebih memilih untuk membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk datang kekelas hari ini, dia berpikir setidaknya dia harus mengisi daftar hadir siswa walaupun Cuma satu kali dalam seminggu.

"Eh, apa kau bilang Kiba-kun tidak masuk?"

"Iya, aku dengar sendiri dari sahabatku yang satu kelas dengannya, dia bilang bahwa hari ini Kiba-kun absen,"

"Eeh... sayang sekali,"

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menggubris percakapan dari sekumpulan iblis tukang gosip yang dikategorikan sebagai manusia bergender perempuan itu. Namun dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tidak biasanya knight gremory itu absen. Padahal setahunya pemuda itu adalah orang paling _jaim_ yang pernah dia ketahui, jadi jika dia tidak masuk sudah dapat dipastikan jika sesuatu yang tidak beres pasti terjadi.

"Tidak ada gunanya memkirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti, lebih baik bertanya langsung pada yang lebih tahu," bergumam pelan, dia lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan memilih meninggalkan sebuah penjara kebodohan yang disebut kelas itu.

Melihat sosok uzumaki yang berdiri membuat seluruh kelas terdiam, seperti biasa. Meskipun pemuda itu sudah lebih melunak ketimbang dulu tapi tetap saja gelar tak terkalahkan belum bergeser sama sekali dari tangan pemuda itu. Jadi lebih baik menghindari masalah yang pasti tidak menguntungkan seperti terlibat dengan pemuda itu. Mungkin itulah yang kini memenuhi kepala dari hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan segala tatapan yang ditujukan padanya dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan keluar kelas dengan sebuah siulan pelan. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu semua, karena semua itu sudah menjadi resiko yang harus diambilnya saat dia memutuskan jadi apa dia sekarang ini.

Saat berada di mulut pintu matanya langsung mendapati sosok trio mesum yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin Naruto ketahui di koridor, dan tentunya lengkap dengan senyum mesum mereka.

Bersandar pada dinding yang berada tak jauh dari pintu ruang kelasnya, dia menunggu kelompok mesum itu dengan mata tertutup. "Issei, bisa bicara sebentar," ujar Naruto pelan masih dengan mata terpejam. Meski yang dipanggil biasa-biasa saja, namun tidak dengan kedua temannya yang kini sudah diliputi dengan rasa takut serta keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap kedua teman Issei itu dengan tatapan yang menurutnya normal. Tapi bagi matsuda dan motohama lebih mirip sebagai tatapan intimidasi. "Yo.. Issei kurasa sebaiknya duluan dan... semoga kau diterima di sisinya_," ujar Motohama yang sudah langsung berlari bersama sohibnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, tanpa mengidahkan ucapan dari motohama barusan. Sementara Issei hanya dapat tersenyum kaku melihat kedua temannya yang sudah lari terbirit-birit.

"Jadi?"

"Kudengar si banci itu tidak masuk?"

"Banci?_ oh, maksudmu Kiba."

"Hm.. apa terjadi sesuatu?" Naruto memastikan. "Entahlah, namun akhir-akhir ini Kiba memang agak aneh. Bahkan tadi malam dia membuat kesalahan saat berburu iblis liar hingga buchou menamparnya, dan selebihnya aku tidak tahu," jelas Issei. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruto pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Naruto, jangan katakan bahwa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Issei memastikan.

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, walaupun itu hanya perasaanku saja tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat aneh bagiku," ujar Naruto masih dalam posisi bersandarnya. Menarik nafas sejenak, lalu membuka matanya. "Issei, nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah ke sungai dekat jembatan pinggir kota, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan untuku." Mendengar hal itu membuat Issei menaikan sebelah alis bingung, namun tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Issei tidak tahu mau bilang apa tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ajakan yang Naruto utarakan tadi akan berakhir menjadi sebuah misi penyergapan yang sudah sering dia tonton dalam film-film laga dirumahnya, selain film dewasa sih.

"Tapi aku tetap tak habis pikir jika kau memiliki kenalan seperti itu, tapi apa kau yakin kita dapat mempercayainya begitu saja. Kau harusnya tahu dari mana dia berasal bukan?"

Naruto tidak dapat membantah dengan apa yang dikatakan Issei barusan, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercaai orang itu, selain dia mengetahui rahasia milik Naruto, dia juga memiliki sebuah bahan negosiasi yang dapat membuat Naruto bergerak apapun yang terjadi.

"Yah.. banyak hal yang terjadi sih, dan yang jelas aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang," bergumam malas Naruto menyandarkan badannya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Dengan tangan tersilang didada dia memandang Issei yang masih terus mengawasi sebuah jalan kecil yang tak jauh dari hutan di pinggir kota.

Bukannya tanpa alasan mereka datang ke sana. Itu semua dimulai dari anehnya sangknight Gremory itu ditambah orang gerereja aneh yang datang menyerang tempo hari serta perasaan tidak enak yang Naruto rasakan hari ini.

"...!"

"Issei, sepertinya sudah dimulai. Sesuai rencana kita berpencar mulai dari sini kita berpencar, dan saat kuberi tanda kau lakukan tugasmu," mengangguk paham atas perkataan Naruto barusan Issei langsung menunduk di balik semak-semak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun pada objek yang kini tengah saling berbicara itu.

Dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Irina shidou yang kini tengah mengacungkan pedang sucinya itu pada sosok malaikat jatuh yang melayang dengan tatapan merendahkan serta sebuah bibir terangkat seolah mengatakan bahwa dia berada di tingkat yang jauh melebihi gadis itu.

Tangan Issei mengeras saat melihat sosok Irina yang tidak berdaya melawan malaikat jatuh itu. Kakinya bergetar, giginya gemertak, hidung membesar akibat nafas yang kini semakin cepat. Marah? Tentusaja. Siapa yang tidak marah saat melihat kejadian seperti itu didepan matamu. Ingin rasanya dia melompatlangsung kesana dan menolong teman semasa kecilnya itu, tapi... sekali lagi tindakan itu hanya akan menambah masalah yang sudah pelik ini menjadi semakin rumit.

Satu-satunya hal yang dia percaya kali ini hanyalah strategi yang sudah dibuat oleh Naruto dan melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin. Dari sisi hutan satunya dia melihat sosok pemuda yang paling dia benci seumur hidupnya, sosok yang dulu memanfaatkan asia, Freed Shelzen.

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dia mengambil Excalibur Mimic yang tergeletak seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna di samping tuannya yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun tak lama kemudia dia melihat kedua orang atau lebih tepatnya satu manusia dan satu malaikat jatuh itu bertingkah aneh dan menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir.

Meninggalkan sosok Freed yang kini bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon, yang berada beberapa meter didepan Issei. _'Jika ingin mencari tempat sembunyi, setidaknya cari yang lebih kreatif sedikit napa... bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu sudah terlalu mainstream tahu?'_ Batin Issei berteriak melihat kelakuan musuh besarnya itu.

Tak berselang lama terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir merah yang sangat amat familiar baginya. Apa lagi kalau bukan lingkaran sihir dari keluarganya, keluarga gremory. Dari sana langsung muncul satu set anggota yang dikurangi dirinya serta Kiba yang masih belum kembali. Diikuti oleh lingkaran sihir putih yang memunculkan seluruh anggota OSIS yang tergabung dalam keluarga sitri.

Freed keluar dari persembunyiannya saat asia tengah mengobati Irina yang terluka, Issei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena dia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar sepatah katapun dari sana, tapi ide buruk jika dia memutuskan untuk mendekat. Karena mereka pasti akan segera merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

Dan tugasnya kali ini adalah mencegah kokabiel melaksanakan rencananya di Kuoh akademi, apapun yang terjadi, dan sisanya akan diurus oleh Naruto. Tidak ada waktu gundah, tidak ada waktu untuk ragu. Kesempatan hanya satu kali, satu buah tembakan yang dapat menghentikan kokabiel meski hanya lima detik.

Tanpa perintah Boosted Gear miliknya langsung menampakan wujudnya. Bersinar pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Tubuh Issei langsung menegang saat secara tiba-tiba dia telah berada dalam kukungan sebuah kekkai berwarna hitam pekat nan mencekam. Bukan Cuma dirinya, dia menatap semua iblis disana serta satu sosok lagi yang muncul dan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kokabiel itu sendiri.

Rasa terkejutnya bertambah gila saat kokabiel menembaki teman-temannya dengan tombak cahaya kuning yang memiliki cincin putih diantara ujungnya.

Sebuah sengatan listrik tiba-tiba terasa pada leher Issei. _'Inilah tandanya,'_ dengan yakin dia langsung melompat keatas pohon dan mengumpulkan seluruh energinya ketangan kirinya. Dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi dia menekan kekuatan itu hingga sebesar kelereng dan menembakannya dalam diam kearah Kokabiel yang berniat terbang pergi.

Kokabiel terkejut bukan main saat dia berniat terbang langsung kearah Kuoh akademi, dia langsung dihadang oleh sebuah tembakan energi berwarna merah, namun tembakan itu hanya melewatinya dan menghantam batasan berwarna biru muda transparan yang terbentuk dengan cepat hingga menutupi mereka semua hingga radius hampir sama dengan ukuran Kuoh akademi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Bingung, penasaran, serta rasa was was menghantui setiap benak iblis muda itu, bagaimana tidak. Mereka baru saja mendapat deklarasi perang dari seorang jendral malaikat jatuh, serta mendapatkan hadiah berupa hujaman dari tombak cahaya, lalu kini... mereka harus terkurung dalam sebuah kekkai berwarna biru trasparan yang terlihat begitu kuat, begitu kokoh, jauh berbeda dari kekkai pada umumnya.

"Sayang sekali rencanamu itu harus berjalan di sini, gagak," sebuah suara terdengar dari sela-sela pepohonan, sebuah siluet seseorang terlihat dengan jelas tengah berjalan tanpa suara kearah mereka semua. Tapi karena keheningan yang berlangsung itu membuat setiap langkah dari siluet itu terdengar dengan jelas.

"Naruto?"

"Sesuai rencana bukan, Issei?" semua iblis disana langsung terheran saat Naruto berkata demikian. "Ya.. tak kusangka bahwa kita akan dapat tangkapan yang besar," kali ini pandangan semua orang harus dipaksa menghadap pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di atas batang pohon dengan tangan bersilang didada.

"Yare-yare.. tidak ku sangka jika aku akan masuk dalam jebakan tikus seperti ini,"

"Oh, begitukah? Berarti secara tidak langsung kau mengakui jika kau itu adalah seekor tikus, bukan?"

"Sepertinya kau memiliki cukup nyali untuk berbicara seperti itu padaku, manusia.." ujar Kokabiel saat melihat wujud dari orang yang menghinanya itu dengan sebuah senyum miring "Tapi, aku jadi ingin tahu apa kau memiliki cukup banyak nyawa untuk mendukung omong besarmu itu,"

Kokabiel melempar tombak cahaya kuning yang sudah berada ditangannya kearah Naruto yang kini sudah berada didepan seluruh anggota penelitian ilmu gaib dan juga OSIS. Namun seperti halnya apa yang seharusnya terjadi, tombak cahaya itu menghilang saat mencapai radius satu meter dari Naruto.

"Hoho... tak kusangka jika kau adalah bocah imagine breaker yang dibicarakan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku seterkenal itu di kalangan kalian,"

"Heh.. kau bukannya terkenal tapi kau adalah eksistensi yang ditakuti oleh seluruh kaum supranatural, karena kekuatanmu itu membuat kaum seperti kami tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia rendahan sepertimu,"

"Hoo.. itu berarti kau juga takut denganku, heh?"

"Takut? Jangan bercanda... aku Kokabiel yang agung ini takut pada seorang manusia? Itu merupakan penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupku, bocah,"

"Jadi... bagaimana jika kita mulai saja? Asal kau tahu kekkai ini tidak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan dari dalam sekuat apapun dirimu, namun rapuh jika diserang dari luar... tapi untung saja aku memiliki sebuah asuransi khusus yang dapat mencegah anak buahmu menghancurkan kekkai ini dari luar, jadi kau harus puas memulai perangmu itu di sini,"

"Sepertinya aku memang perlu membungkam mulutmu itu bocah,"

Dengan seketika dia langsung melemparkan dua buah tombak cahaya itu kearah Naruto, namun alih-alih menghindar ataupun menyiapkan Imagine Breakernya Naruto lebih memilih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada serta mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya.

Trangg! Trangg!

Kedua tombak cahaya itu ditangis oleh seorang remaja pirang yang tengah memegang sebuah longsword hitam dan seorang perempuan berpakaian hitam serta ramut biru yang memegang broadsword berwarna emas.

"Maaf saja tapi kami menang jumlah,"

.

To be continue...

.

.

Hay hay apa kabar semua? Akhirnya saya bisa kembali... setelah terlepas dari "Great War kemarin entah kenapa saya langsung terkena penyakit malas yang membuatku tidak menyentuh program MsWord lagi, padahal sudah lewat dua minggu pasca "GW" dan setelah saya berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir... akhirnya niat menulis saya kembali, meskipun masih belum sepenuhnya.

Sepertinya di sini masih banyak yang salah paham ya? Hanya karena aku memasukan Lilith di sini jadi banyak yang mengira bahwa fic ini akan masuk dalam rute harem. Padahal sebuah fic yang mengusung genre romance akan terasa kurang jika adaya pesaing bukan? Tapi setelah aku memasukan saingannya malah dikira harem (-_-").

Pokoknya sesuai dengan apa yang aku utarakan di chapter-chapter awal jika fic ini tetap pada rute single pair yang entah itu sona atau lilith nantinya yang akan dipilih itu adalah keputusan naruto sendiri(yang diperankan oleh author :v)

Jawaban untuk guest...

 **DAMAR WULAN** : memang jika dilihat sekilas naruto seperti memihak pada kubu iblis, namun sebenarnya tidak, dan akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan.

 **Dxd** : Entah, kita lihat aja nanti.. :v

 **Sou** : Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Cika** : Oke... pasti akan lanjut, and Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Namenarurinne** : oke, adegan romancenya nyusul.. :v Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Ryall** : Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Guest** : haha.. emang udah ketebak dengan sekali lihat, dan sepertinya bukannya merasa tersisih malah merasa tersaingi. Haha... berarti kita sama-sama bururk dalam IPS :v. Btw Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Guest** : karena rasanya itu pas dan cocok buat di sisipi tulisan TBC :v. Btw Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Dimas uzumaki** : oke and Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Guest** : tenang aja nanti pasti akan muncul, mungkin. And Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Sdf** : oke and Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Pendy** : siap untuk fic the emperor madih ane kerjain jadi tunggu aja and Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **Andre** : karena itulah yang saya incar, rasa penasaran kalian :v . dan untuk kakak naruto masih saya rahasiakan hingga kemunculannya nanti and Sangkyu atas reviewnya

 **uzuki2309** : haha... aku pikir juga begitu, waktu saya terpikir kata itu aku juga sempet tertawa gak karuan sampai-sampai orang di sampingku geleng-geleng gak jelas, pasalnya saat terbesit ide itu adalah saat sedang menyetir di lampu merah. Btw thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Mul** : oke.. thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Ren asbhel** : thanks, tapi sayang saya udah niat single pair dari awal. And thanks atas reviewnya.

 **PrendX** : betul sekali, and makasih dah review (y)

 **Mahdi dragnee** : haha... lihat aja pasti tahu sendiri, :v

 **raizel** : saya senang jika komedinya menghibur, dan akan aku usahakan untuk memperbaiki kekurangan di chapter kemarin maupun chapter ini hingga dapat memuaskan pembaca, thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Aaaku** : haha... bukannya banci kaleng melainkan kaleng cap banci :v. Maaf jika ber-typo semoga chapter ini lebih baik. Oke thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Ima** : iyap... tanpa saingan pasti tidak akan terasa seru, btw thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Tsuki No Tsuki** : oke. Kagak bisa jadwalin sih, soalnya saya update jikalau satu chapter sudah selesai. Dan itupun tergantung mood. And thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Guest** : sip.. akan saya usahakan, thanks atas reviewnya.

 **anak baik** : bukan pertarungan antara harem, tapi lebih tepat disebut pertarungan antar rival, dan untuk update akan saya update sekarang :v . Thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Dy** : saya senang jika anda menyukainya, dan akan saya usahakan update secepat yang saya bisa dan thanks atas reviewnya.

 **ardi123** : karena saya lagi ujian T.T . jika tidak pasti saya update kok. Btw thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Hito** :oke, dan tenang ini bukan fic harem kok. btw thanks atas reviewnya.

 **saktihi** : Thank you, dan terimakasih dah review.

 **hina cchan** : siap.. dan setelah membaca AN diatas pasti dah tahu sendiri kan, ane capek dah nulis hal yang sama. Btw thanks atas reviewnya.

Kurasa cukup di sini saja saya ngoceh kagak jelasnya, jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berisi apapun yang ada di pikiranmu tentang chapter ini.

Dan sampai jumpa kapan-kapan :v...

..

.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

Chapter 11 : Excalibur!

.

"Maaf saja tapi... kami menang jumlah,"

Dengan sebuah senyum miring Naruto yang kini dilindungi oleh dua orang pendekar pedang di depannya. "Asal kau tahu saja aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin itu, Pirang," ujar Xenovia pada Naruto di belakangnya.

"Eto.. masalahnya aku juga pirang." Kiba berucap dengan sebuah senyum kaku di wajahnya. "Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu, Knight Gremory." Xenovia menjawab dengan ketus.

Naruto memandang sosok datenshi bersayap sepuluh itu dengan tatapan datar beraksen bosan yang khas padanya. Tatapan yang salain dilontarkan oleh kedua sosok beda ras itu menciptakan tekanan magis yang tidak terlihat namun sangat ketara.

Apa lagi ditambah suasana sepi dari taman pinggir kota Kuoh yang hanya diisi backsound jangkrik yang berdering sesekali.

"Jadi apa bisa kita mulai saja Koka..." terlihat Naruto seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat nama dari sosok yang kini tengah terbang dengan angkuhnya di atas mereka. "...kola?"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN NAMAKU YANG AGUNG DENGAN MEREK MINUMAN BERSODA BOCAH TENGIK! SUDAH KUBILANG KALAU NAMAKU KOKABIEL!" Teriak Kokabiel yang marah karena bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk yang salah menyebutkan namanya yang agung itu. Padahal masih belum berselang 5 menit dari waktu dimana dia memperkenalkan namanya.

"Aa.. gomen lidahku tergigit,"

Alis Kokabiel yang berkedut kesal akibat alasan tidak jelas dari pemuda pirang itu semakin menambah rasa haus darah yang kini terus mendorongnya untuk segera memenggal kepala dari manusia itu secepat mungkin.

"Hoo.. kuharap kau menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan karena aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu dengan senang hati. Freed,"

"Okay, master," dengan ekspresi maniaknya itu Freed tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah sebuah pedang yang seluruhnya berwarna emas mengkilat dan dari sana terasa dengan sangat jelas ledakan-ledakan energi suci. Tidak salah lagi jika itu adalah pedang suci Excalibur.

Freed memberikan pedang itu pada Kokabiel. Sedangkan dirinya mengambil sebuah tali yang terikat di lengan atasnya, tali itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah katana berwarna serupa dengan Excalibur. Katana yang sangat familiar bagi Xenovia, katana itu adalah milik partnernya yang diutus bersama dia untuk merebut kembali Excalibur yang dicuri, Excalibur Mimic.

Namun mereka dapat merasakan perbedaan yang amat terasa dari kedua pedang itu, mereka para iblis merasakan jika Excalibur Mimic itu hanya memiliki kekuatan sepertiga dari pedang yang dibawa oleh Kokabiel. Yang berarti jika pedang di tangan Kokabiel itu adalah gabungan dari ketiga Excalibur lainya.

Meskipun terlihat tegar dan juga berani, namun dalam diri Naruto terbesit rasa takut yang tiada tara. Bagaimana tidak, dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan datenshi itu. Ibaratkan satu berbanding seratus, Naruto kalah dengan telak. Menengok kebelakang melihat kedua kelompok iblis yang sudah siap tempur itu masih membuatnya ragu jika mereka memiliki kesempatan menang.

' _Setidaknya lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali,'_

"-to awas!"

Karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri Naruto tidak menyadari teriakan Sona yang memperingatinya akan sebuah serangan yang mengarah padanya. Entah karena reflek atau apa Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan sehingga serangan tersebut langsung musnah tak bersisa. Namun hal itu cukup membuat Naruto berlutut dengan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

Dia tidak menyangka jika serangan tadi memilikikekuatan yang bahkan cukup untuk membelah sebuah gunung. Imagine breaker sebenarnya tidaklah memusnahkan sihir dengan begitu saja melainkan dia menghapus pondasi dari sihir itu sendiri sehingga meskipun tidak menimbulkan luka secara fisik namun rasa sakit akibat terkena serangan itu langsung di kirim ke otaknya dalam keadaan terkompres. Dan dia baru menyadarinya saat pertarungannya dengan Riser beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Merepotkan, kurasa ini memang kesalahan Reynare. Kenapa dia gagal menghabisimu waktu itu," mendengar nama itu membuat Naruto menggertakan giginya dengan keras, tangannya mencengkeram lututnya dan berdiri. "Oh, jadi kau adalah bos dari Bitch-neesan itu ya? Oh.. begitu, begitu ternyata, kurasa tak salah jika aku ikut terlibat di sini,"

Ctack!

"Dragon Shot!"

 **Zuuuaasshhh!**

 **Blaaarr!**

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah Issei berhasil mendaratkan serangan andalannya kepada Kokabiel yang teralihkan akibat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Pembuat rencana yang hebat, itulah yang dia pikirkan pada orang yang dianggap sebagai berandalan itu.

Splaasshh!

"Heh... kau pikir itu cukup unt-!?"

 **Trang! Trang!**

Dua buah serangan langsung tertuju kearah lehernya seperti berniat memenggal kepalanya oleh dua orang remaja yang dia tahu sebagai knight dari Gremory dan Sitri. Namun tetap saja hal itu masih beum cukup untuk membuatnya terdesak. Tidak berhenti di situ Kokabiel kembali dikejutkan oleh serangan membabi buta dari sosok exorcist gereja yang kini sudah memegang dua buah Broadsword dengan aura yang cukup kuat.

Dengan mudah Kokabiel menangkis serangan Xenovia dengan Excalibur ditangannya, serta menghempaskan kedua knight itu dengan sayapnya dan menendang Xenovia, meskipun dapat ditangkis dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya didepan tetap saja tidak cukup untuk menceegah terlemparnya tubuhnya akibat kuatnya tendangan datenshi itu.

Seakan tak di beri kesemapatan untuk bernafas Kokabiel harus menahan tiga buah serangan berbeda wujud dan elemen yang mengarah padanya dari tiga arah. Sebuah balok power destruction dari kirinya, tembakan air dari sisi kanan serta hantaman kilat listrik dari atasnya. Sebuah serangan yang sangat terkoordinasi yang bahkan mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh team yang sudah lama terlatih.

Di sela-sela serangan itu dia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya terpojok seperti ini, yaitu sosok pemuda yang menantangnya di awal tadi tidak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan hanya memandang earah ya dengan intens. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terus saja bergerak seperti menunjuk beberapa orang lalu menunjuk beberapa arah kedepan lalu di akhiri dengan jentikan jari.

Setelah gelombang serangan barusan reda dia langsung dihadapkan oleh para pendekar pedang itu lagi, sepertinya dugaannya memang benar.

Dengan kuat dia menghempaskan para pendekar pedang itu hanya dengan sekali tebasan pedang di tangannya hingga menciptakan sebuah daya tolak yang bahkan mampu membuat baju Kiba, Xenovia serta Tomoe terkoyak. Mengambil sebuah ancang-ancang Kokabiel langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga jika aku memang harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!" Kokabiel berkata di sela-sela larinya, namun bukannya takut, was-was, atau bahkan bersiap dengan bentrokan. Dia dapat melihat sebuah seringai licik yang terukir manis di wajah berkumis kucing itu.

"Ap-!?"

Kokabiel kembali dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya oleh sebuah tali atau lebih tepatnya lidah yang menjerat kakinya hingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh kedepan, namun sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh dua orang gadis yang dia yakini sebagai iblis itu sudah berada di depannya lengkap dengan pukulan dan juga tendangan dari keduanya.

 **Duuaagghh!**

Pukulan Koneko serta tendangan Ruruko berhasil mengenai Kokabiel dengan telak hingga membuatnya terlempar keudara dengan bebas. Kokabiel berhasil menyeimbangkan diri di udara dengan bantuan kesepuluh sayapnya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia membuat puluhan tombak cahaya yang sangat terang.

Kokabiel melihat dari ujung matanya dimana Freed yang kini tengah terpojok akibat melawan Sekiryuutei yang dibantu oleh rook dari keluarga Sitri.

Darahnya seakan mendidih akibat serangan-serangan yang di tunjukan padanya tadi, terpojok akan serangan lawan. "Perasaan ini... inilah... inilah yang di sebut medan perang, bagus sekali... bagus sekali iblis. berikan lagi aku kesenangan yang lebih dari ini," dia mengakhiri deklarasinya dengan sebuah tawa lebar.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah dari sosok datenshi di depannya. "Dia... dia seorang masokis!" Naruto berujar dengan pelan dengan sebuah keringat jatuh di dahinya.

"Ya, kau benar dia seorang masokis,"

"Hm.. masokis,"

Sahut Issei dan Saji menanggapi ucapan Naruto itu dengan sebuah anggukan lengkap dengan ekspresi kasihan.

Kokabiel menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menjatuhkan puluhan tombak cahaya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka. Rias, akeno, Sona, serta tsubaki langsung menangani tombak-tombak cahaya itu dengan membuat kekkai terkuat mereka masing-masing.

"Tomato-senpai, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untukmu meminta bantuan pada kakakmu," usul Naruto yang tengah menghujani mereka dengan puluhan tombak cahaya. Di sela-sela konsentrasinya dalam mempertahankan kekkai itu rias menengok pada satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tidak. Ini adalah sumber pengalaman yang tidak akan datang dua kali, aku tidak ingin Onii-sama datang dan menghandle semuanya," bantah rias dengan keras. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas untuk melatih peeragenya untuk lebih kuat agar dapat menghadapi rating game yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

"Ini bukan saatnya bersikap egois. Apa kau mau kehilangan satu atau dua budakmu hanya untuk alasan bodohmu itu, hah!" Bentak Naruto. Dia memang orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan iblis atau apalah itu. Tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai nilai hidup seseorang. Bahkan penjahat yang tega menghabisi nyawa seorang yang tidak bersalah sekalipun tidak Naruto ambil dengan alasan bodoh seperti balas dendam.

Rias langsung bungkam mendengar bentakan Naruto barusan, dia benar. Naruto benar ini bukanlah waktu yang dapat dia gunakan untuk memuaskan keegoisannya itu. Dia tidak ingin jika harus kehilangan keluarganya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu Sona,"

Sona hanya dapat mengangguk menjawab ucapan Naruto. Kedua iblis itu langsung memberikan pesan pada kedua kakak mereka yang menjabat sebagai maou. Raja iblis penguasa dunia bawah.

"Sekarang saatnya serangan balasan, semuanya... TEMBAK!"

Tepat dari belakang punggung Naruto balok-balok demonic power bermunculan tanpa henti dan semua itu mengarah pada Kokabiel dan juga Freed yang kini tengah sibuk menghindar. Kokabiel sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan serangan itu akibat sebuah sihir pertahanan yang dia buat beberapa senti di depan tubuhnya.

Lain dengan Kokabiel lain lagi dengan Freed yang tengah jungkir balik menghindari hujan balok sihir dari dua pasukan iblis yang menjaga Kuoh. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi setelah geombang serangan pertama dua orang tiga orang remaja maju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Mereka adalah Kiba dari peerage Rias, Tomoe dari peerage Sona, serta Xenovia selaku satu satunya exorcist di kubu mereka.

Meskipun aneh melihat seorang exorcist yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pembasmi para iblis malah membantu iblis itu sendiri. Tapi bagi Xenovia dia lebih memilih mengesampingkan masalah itu, sebab mereka memiliki tujuan yang saling terkait.

Jika Xenovia menginginkan Excalibur itu kembali maka dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengalahkan Kokabiel. Sedangkan kubu iblis Kuoh tidak menginginkan tempat tinggalnya rata dengan tanah,juga harus mengalahkan Kokabiel.

Dan semua itu terhubung pada penghancuran Kokabiel itu sendiri, dalam perebutan Excalibur maupun mencegah perang yang terjadi di Kuoh.

Dan secara sadar atau tidak hal itu seperti sudah berada dalam kendali seorang pemuda yang pada awalnya selalu menolak segala hal berbau supranatural, seperti iblis dan semacamnya. Jika Naruto tidak memasang sebuah kekkai untuk mencegah Kokabiel, sudah pasti arena pertarungan malam itu akan berpindah pada pusat kota Kuoh yang berada tepat di Kuoh akademi.

Itu membuktikan jika dalam sebuah pertarungan tidak hanya dibutuhkan sebuah kekuatan diluar nalar yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan kota dalam sekali kibasan tangan, tapi sebuah strategi yang matang akan dapat mencegah sebuah kota menghilang dalam waktu kurang dari satu malam.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Kiba sudah menyabetkan Holy eraser kearah pedang Excalibur yang berada dalam genggaman Freed. Dilihat dari manapun keinginan knight Gremory itu bukanlah menebas orang yang memegang pedang itu melainkan menghancurkan pedang yang digenggam pemuda itu.

Dengan gerakan membabi buta dia terus melancarkan sebuah serangan berturut-turut. Hingga dia tidak saadr jika dia telah masuk dalam jebakan yang telah di siapkan oleh exorcist gila itu. Sebuah tombak cahaya dengan cepat mengarah pada Kiba yang masih sibuk menghajar Freed.

Tanpa permisi atau apa dua orang gadis tak tahu diri langsung menggunakan kedua pundak Kiba sebagai pijakan untuk sebuah lompatan kearah Kokabiel dan membelokan tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepada Kiba.

Tidak sampai di situ saja kedua gadis itu langsung menerjang Kokabiel dengan sebuah sabetan menyilang, namun serangan itu dapat ditahan Kokabiel hanya dengan jari telunjuk saja. Namun hanya sebentar saja, karena hal itu hanyalah pengalihan perhatian supaya sosok yang kini berpakaian seperti miko yang tengah terbang tinggi diatas Kokabiel terlebih membawa sejumlah besar listrik ditangannya, dan langsung melemparkannya kearah Kokabiel yang masih belum beranjak dari possisi menahan serangan Xenovia dan Tomoe.

 **Blaaarrr!**

 **Zrrrttt! Zrrrttt!**

Kilatan-kilatan listrik masih keluar dari kawah hasil ulah sang ratu Gremory itu, sementara Xenovia dan tomoe sudah menghindar beberapa saat sebelum petir dari akeno mengenai mereka.

 **Zhaaasshh!**

Kepulan debu yang memenuhi kawah langsung sirna tak kala kesepuluh sayap berwarna hitam itu dikibaskan secara bersamaan, dan menampakan sosok Kokabiel yang masih tak tergores sedikitpun kecuali sayapnya yang terlihat agak kotor akibat debu.

"Lemah, padahal aku kira kalian dapat memberiku sedikit hiburan yang lebih dari pada ini, tapi sepertinya aku harus kecewa."

Dengan ucapan itu Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran besar yang bahkan memiliki ukuran sebesar tiang listrik. Naruto yakin jika tombak itu jatuh ke tanah pasti akan sanggup meratakan lebih dari setengah luas kekkai yang dia buat.

"Jadi... musnahlah menjadi debu," dengan itu dia melesatkan tombak itu kearah dimana para iblis serta Naruto berada.

' _Gawat!'_

 **Booouuummmm!**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Membisu. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menjelaskan apa yang saat ini dia lihat. Karena memang tidak ada apapun yang dapat dia jelaskan selain kekosongan yang tiada batas itu. Putih, semuanya berwarna putih kecuali genangan air yang kini menjadi pijakannya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di sini padahal seingatnya dia baru saja terkena serangan Kokabiel dan..

' _Apa mungkin aku sudah mati?'_

"Kau sudah besar ya, Naruto," perkataan itu spontan membuat Naruto menengok kebelakang guna melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengatakan itu, serta menanyakan sebenarnya dia kini sedang berada di mana. "Dare?" dengan wajah polos Naruto bertanya.

Di sana berdiri sosok pria berumur diantara 20-25 tahun, berambut panjang yang dikuncir ponytail serta poni yang menutupi sebelah mata violetnya. Wajahnya terasa familiar namun asing bagi Naruto, entah karena apa dia sulit mengingat nama dari pria di depannya itu.

"He.. kau bercanda kan? Kau tidak serius kan?" sementara Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah pria didepannya itu yang terlihat gelagapan dengan tampang tak percaya. "Tunggu.. serius. Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?"

Di jawab Naruto dengan sebuah gelengan ringan. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Lalu dimana aku sekarang?" Hujam Naruto dengan keras. Segala yang ada di sini terasa begitu aneh, semuanya putih tak ada apapun selain kekosongan yang terisi oleh dirinya dan pria di depannya itu.

"Hah, padahal setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu bukannya saling berpelukan guna melepas rindu. Malah di hujani pertanyaan mainstream semacam ini, sialnya," desah pria misterius itu dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat buat.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan sedikit bergidik. "Kimochiwarui," ujarnya sambil mengambil langkah menjauhi orang itu. "Hoy... itu bukan kata yang tepat untuk kau lemparkan pada kakakmu sendiri, Naruto,"

"Ka..kak?"

"Sudah kuduga kau bakal lupa dengan wajahku, hah,"

"Bukannya begitu tapi... sungguh?"

"Hm"

"Sumpah?"

"Hm.. hm..,"

"Kagak percaya,"

"Lah.. kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak mengenalimu,"

"Itu wajar saja, salahkan saja kekuatanmu yang kian lama kian menggerogoti otakmu, dan aku yakin jika bukan aku saja orang yang sudah kau lupakan dalam hidupmu," ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

Naruto tidak dapat menjawab pernyataan itu, dia memang tidak yakin, tapi seperti yang orang ini katakan ingatannya semakin lama semakin kacau. "Jika benar kau adalah kakaku, aku punya sebuah permintaan,"

"Tentu saja.."

"Kekuatanku, bisa kau membuka seluruh segelnya sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa, jika kau memang benar-benar kakaku kau harusnya bisa membukanya karena kau sendiri yang menyegel kekuatan ini,"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuka segelnya?" pria itu menatap Naruto dengan lekat-lekat hingga membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri merasakan sebuah tekanan misterius yang keluar dari tubuh orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Tentu saja,"

"Bahkan jika nyawamu yang menjadi taruhannya?"

"Nyawaku taruhannya... apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harusnya dapat menyadarinya, jika dengan kekuatanmu tersegel saja dapat menyebabkan kerusakan yang begitu besar pada otakmu, lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membukanya secara penuh?"

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan?" Naruto terduduk saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu, jika apa yang di katakannya itu benar maka..

"Otakmu yang tidak akan mampu menanggung beban kekuatan sebesar itu akan meledak, dan karena otak adalah bagian terpenting seperti prosesor dalam komputer. Maka dapat di pastikan jika kau akan mati dengan seketika,"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana... teman-temanku, orang yang mau menerimaku yang sekarang ini. Mereka dalam bahaya, dan jika aku tidak mendapatkan kekuatanku, maka mereka... mereka... APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN, NII-SAN!"

Pria itu berjalan pelan kearah Naruto yang berlutut frustasi, lalu memegang serta mencengkram bahu adiknya itu. "Tidak perlu semuanya, aku akan membuka setengah dari keseluruhan segelnya. Namun jangan bersenang diri dulu, karena meskipun aku membuak setengah segelnya bukan berarti tidak ada resikonya. Bahkan walaupun hanya setengah dari keseluruhan segel itu kau memiliki resiko kehilangan nyawamu sebesar 50%."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, hidup atau matinya diriku sekarang ini hanya bergantung pada diriku sendiri?"

"Tepat sekali, dan sebelum aku membuka segelnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan. Naruto dengar, segala sesuatu yang mereka katakan pada tou-sama dan kaa-sama itu bohong, mereka hanya ingin meraup untung dengan hilangnya ingatanmu selaku ahli waris dari seluruh aset keluarga Namikaze,"

"Jadi... semua itu bohong?"

"Ya, dan jangan pernah kau berpikiran buruk pada mereka... yah, meskipun tou-sama memang keras namun semua itu demi kebaikanmu di masa mendatang, dak aku yakin jika kau sudah merasakannya sendiri."

"Kau benar. Sudah berkali-kali aku diselamatkan oleh ajaran yang tou-san berikan. Dan hanya ada kebencian pada dirinya dalam benaku, namun jauh dari lubuk hatiku aku sangat amat menghormatinya,"

"Naruto, apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa aku harus menyegel seluruh kekuatanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasan kenapa kekuatanmu muncul terlambat, kenapa kekuatan itu harus di segel, serta kenapa hanya kau yang masih hidup di keluarga Namikaze, apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"..."

tidak menjawab, Naruto tidak menemukan satu katapun yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu bahkan walaupun kata itu adalah kata "Tidak". Dia ragu, jika dia menjawab tidak maka itu menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar, dan jika dia menjawab tahu pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak tahu apapun akibat hilangnya ingatannya.

"Bukan karena takut jika kekuatanmu akan menetralkan segala kekuatan yang ada, karena imagine breaker bukanlah kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya,"

"Bukan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya...?"

"Ya, kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya jauh, jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan imagine breaker dengan radius satu kota. Kekuatanmu adalah kekuatan yang hanya mendatangkan kehancuran, kekuatan yang pernah di miliki oleh Namikaze pertama, orang yang mendirikan keluarga Namikaze."

"Kehancuran, kah?"

"Begitulah, dan semua itu terbukti pada hari itu, dimana kau memusnahkan seluruh keluarga Namikaze. Namun meskipun begitu aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu akan hal itu, karena aku pikir itu adalah keputusan yang tepat,"

Menatap tangan kanannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam dirinya. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan yang simpang siur di hari itu terus masuk dengan cepat. Alasan kenapa dia dulu mengatakan kepada Xenovia tentang masalah membunuh adalah karena dirinya sendiri pernah membantai puluhan bahkan ratusan orang, dan mereka semua adalah keturunan Namikaze, keluarganya sendiri.

"..."

Melihat adiknya yang terdiam kembali dia menghela nafas pelan dan memegang kerah sosok yang selalu dia anggap sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mampu melampauinya, bahkan sang Namikaze pertama. "Tidak perlu bersedih dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, terima dan jalani apa yang sudah kamu ambil. Kau ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanmu bukan?"

"Hai,"

Dengan anggukan mantap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, matanya memancarkan cahaya baru yang tidak pernah dia tunjukan sebelumnya, bahkan kini sebuah senyum terukir dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Pria yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari Naruto itu menepukan kedua tangannya dengan mata tertutup. Kemudia mengetukan ujung sepatuya ke lantai tiga kali hingga terdengar suara gemerincing rantai dari dalam kepala Naruto.

"...!"

Dengan jelas Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya seperti di ikat oleh puluhan rantai dengan sangat kuat hingga dia yakin jika rantai itu di tarik lebih kuat sedikit saja maka tubuhnya pasti akan terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

 **Trangg! Trangg! Trangg!**

Dia merasakan satu persatu rantai yang mengikatnya itu terputus diikuti dengan kepalanya yang merasakan tekanan luar biasa seperti saat seorang penyelam yang menyelam kedalam lautan sedalam 1000 meter hingga tekanan air memaksa kepala penyelam itu hancur. Naruto yakin jika ini adalah resiko yang di katakan oleh kakaknya tadi.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati sang pelaku akan terbukanya segel kekuatan Naruto itu tengah tersenyum simpul padanya. "Naruto, tidak perlu menyesali apapun yang sudah terjadi. Ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mendukung apapun jalan yang kau ambil,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas bukan... karena aku adalah kakakmu," dia menjawab dengan tenang masih dengan senyuman yang terbingkai di wajahnya. Dengan itu tubuh sosok itu lama kelamaan mulai memudar.

"Nii-san, untuk terakhir kalinya... apa nii-san masih hidup?"

"Iya dan tidak... satu hal yang pasti Naruto, jika kau bertemu denganku di dunia nyata, larilah. Apapun yang terjadi larilah,"

"Lari, kenapa?"

"Karena ak-..."

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai terucapkan tubuh kakak Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang meninggalkan jutaan pertanyaan yang masih simpang siur di benak Naruto saat mendengar peringatan dari kakaknya itu.

"Nii-san, Arigatou... sekarang saatnya..." dengan sebuah tekad yang baru saja terbentuk Naruto memutuskan untuk melindungi semuanya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki. Meskipun itu hanya setengah dari apa yang dia punya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"-to,"

"-ruto,"

"Naruto!"

Mengerjap pelan Naruto merasakan rasa panas di kedua pipinya dengan sangat jelas. Meskipun masih agak kabur dia dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok Sona yang menindih perutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya kesamping.

"Sekali lagi... Bangun Bodoh!"

 **Plaakk!**

"ITTEE!"

"Ah.. sudah bangun," ujar Sona dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah sedikitpun, hingga membuat sosok yang kini tengah dia duduki itu berkedut kesal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BEGO!"

"Membangunkanmu? Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tanyakan itu pada otakmu, kurasa ada yang salah di sana," sungut Naruto kesal. Dia langsung bangun hingga membuat dudukan Sona merosot hingga membuat posisi mereka dapat ehm.. membuat orang lain salah paham.

"Kurasa akan ada orang yang salah paham jika melihat kita seperti ini?" Sona memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebuah tanda tanya di kepalanya akibat pernyataan Naruto. "Apa maksud...mu... WAAA! Menjauh dariku hentai!" Sona berteriak sembari mendorong Naruto menjauh dengan wajah merona merah.

"Itu seharusnya kalimatku, bego!"

"Oi... pasagan bodoh di sana, dari pada kalian melakukan adegan dewasa di sana. Akan lebih membantu jika kalian mau membantu kami menangani ini dulu," kalimat dari rias itu sukses mengalihkan pertikaian antara Naruto dan Sona.

Mereka berdua mendapati rias yang tengah disembuhkan oleh Asia dengan sacred gearnya. Sedangkan iblis yang lainnya tengah bergantian menyerang Kokabiel. Dan dari pandangan Naruto mereka semua sudah berada pada batasnya. Sepertinya serangan barusan itu membuat mereka terluka berat hingga beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Naruto, mau kemana kau?" tanya Sona saat mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri dan bersiap maju. Dengan sedikit senyum percaya diri dia menepuk pelan kepala Sona, dan berucap dengan lantang.

"Bersenang-senang!"

Naruto maju dengan kekuatan terkuat yang dia miliki. Melihat sosok yang dinantinya telah bangun membuat sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Kokabiel. Guna menyambut tamu pentingnya itu dia telah menyiapkan belasan tombak cahaya yang siap di lepaskan. Melihat serangan Kokabiel yang melesat kearahnya Naruto tangan kanannya dia arahkan kedepan bukan untuk menghilangkan serangan dengan imagine breakernya namun sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Berjarak sepuluh senti dari depan telapak tangan Naruto sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul, dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu langsung memuntahkan lautan api berwarna keemasan yang teramat panas, api itu memusnahkan tombak-tombak cahaya yang melesat padanya. Bukan hanya itu, dengan seketika puluhan lingkaran sihir mengelilingi Kokabiel, lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu yang mengingatkan mereka pada sang bom queen phenex.

 **Blaaaarrrr!**

Ledakan yang amat dahsyat terjadi tepat dari tempat Kokabiel berada bahkan Naruto yang awalnya berniat maju kedepan langsung terhempas akibat kuatnya angin hasil ledakan yang dia lakukan sendiri. Dia tidak tahu jika daya ledak dari kekuatan itu akan sekuat itu.

Grep!

Naruto yang terlempar ditangkap oleh Issei yang tepat berada di arah dimana Naruto terlontar. "Naruto, itu tadi..." tanya Issei dengan ragu, tapi karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat dari benaknya membuat dirinya tak punya pilihan lain selain bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Ya, itu tadi adalah api milik ayam panggang dan juga tante tukan petasan," jawab Naruto dengan ringan seolah tidak sadar jika dia barusan baru saja mengejek salah satu bangsawan iblis.

' _Oi..oi.. apa tidak ada julukan yang lebih bagus lagi?'_ batin Issei.

"Tapi itu masih belum cukup, apa kau masih sanggup bertarung?"

Issei terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, jujur dia masih belum mau berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar membuat sosok datenshi itu babak belur. Tapi tubuhnya mengatakan hal lain, kakinya gemetar hanya karena menjaga tubuhnya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Canda Issei.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, tenang saja biar aku tangani dari sini,"

Naruto berdiri di depan semua iblis itu dengan sebuah kuda-kuda ringan seakan dia sedang tidak bertarung, Kokabiel memiringkan kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah energi magis yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang terus berangsur menjadi semakin kuat hingga terasa oleh semua iblis di sana.

"Naruto?" Gumam Sona pelan. Dia merasa ada sedikit perubahan dalam diri pemuda itu semenjak bangn dari pingsannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berubah dari Naruto namun yang dia ketahui kini adalah pemuda itu tengah... tersenyum.

"Soko kara wa ore no tatakai!"

"Hoo.. omoshiroi,"

Dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya Kokabiel menciptakan puluhan tombak cahaya. Dengan gaya yang sama di atas Naruto juga tercipta puluhan riak air yang menunjukan ujung-ujung tombak cahaya serupa.

 **Zaaasshh! Zaaasshh!**

 **Buummm!**

Asap tebal membumbung hingga ujung kekkai, seluruh iblis di sana merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Jadi kau dapat menirukan jurusku ya? Tidak buruk," ujar Kokabiel tanpa luka sedikitpun serta dengan pose yang sama.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya tebakanmu kali ini telah melenceng jauh, Kokabiel,"

"Apa maksudmu,"

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau pasti akan menyadarinya setelah INI!" ujar Naruto dan di ikuti dengan munculnya riak air di udara yang memunculkan sebuah jalur tebasan yang mereka ketahui adalah tebasan dari pedang Excalibur oleh Kokabiel.

Mata Kokabiel hampir terlontar keluar saat tiba-tiba sebuah tebasa dengan energi super padat itu mengarah padanya. Meskipun itu hanyalah satu tebasan, namun tetap saja itu adalah tebasan dari gabungan ketiga Excalibur dengan konsentrasi tinggi, terlebih dia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Dengan seluruh seluruh keyakinannya Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah barier pelindung yang langsung membungkus tubuhnya sebelum tebasan energi itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Hampir seluruh iblis di sana terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan situasi yang saat ini berlangsung. Dimana seorang uzumaki Naruto berhasil yang mereka ketahui sebagai manusia anti kekuatan mistis itu berhasil mengimbangi Kokabiel yang notabenenya seorang jendral datenshi bersayap sepuluh.

 **Splaasshhh!**

Asap akibat debu ledakan itu menyingkap hanya dengan sekali tebasan dari pedang suci terkuat yang berada di tangan kanan Kokabiel. Senyum maniak tergambar jelas di wajah Kokabiel, tak menyangka jika manusia di depannya itu ternyata lebih menarik dari pada yang dia kira.

"Mengembalikan Serangan yang telah kau hapus... itulah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, bukan?" Ujar Kokabiel tenang sembari membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di jas hitamnya.

"Mengembalikan Serangan?" gumam Sona. Tidak hanya Sona namun seluruh iblis di sana masih bingung dan kaget akan pernyataan Kokabiel barusan, setidaknya beberapa di antara mereka yang masih sadar.

"Seratus buatmu. Seperti halnya komputer, kau dapat menghapus file-file yang menurutmu tidak berguna, namun kau masih dapat mengembalikannya dengan menekan tombol _Ctrl+Z_ atau dengan kata lain _merecovery file_ yang kau hapus itu dari _Recycle Bin._ " Tetap dengan gaya tenangnya Naruto menjelaskan lalu mulai berjalan maju menuju kawah besar yang tercipta akibat serangan tadi. Menghampiri Kokabiel yang berada di tengah-tengah kawah itu.

"Tapi kurasa kekuatan itu tetap memiliki resiko," dengus Kokabiel saat melihat hidung Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Mengelap darah yang keluar pelan dari lubang hidungnya Naruto berkata. "Hoi..hoi.. kau pikir ada kekuatan yang sempurna di dunia ini, jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka pemikiranmu tidaklah beda dengan seorang anak kecil,"

"Untuk ukuran seorang manusia kau cukup banyak biscara ya?"

"Begitupun dirimu, seharusnya kau dapat berpikir sedikit lebih dewasa karena kau sudah berumur ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun. Tapi kau malah memilih memulai perang kembali, hah... kurasa kau memang seorang _'M'_ sejati,"

"Heh, kau masih dapat berkata seperti itu setelah semua ini, kurasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kau tumbang karena kehabisan tenaga. Lalu aku tinggal memotong-motong tubuhmu itu menjadi beberapa bagian,"

"Kau dan mulut besarmu, kurasa aku memang tertekan akibat otakku kini bekerja seratus kali lebih cepat dari pada normal, selayaknya prosesor yang di _Overclock_ dan tinggal menunggu _Overheat_ nya saja, tapi setidaknya aku sudah dapat membungkam mulut besarmu itu,"

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, jika kau dapat menahanku selama sepuluh menit, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, bagaimana... dan tentu saja kau boleh meminjam salah satu dari pedang milik exorcist di sana, karena aku tidak suka pertarungan yang berat sebelah," tawar Kokabiel dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan serta nada mengejek di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Naruto.

"Ah.. sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki waktu selama itu, juga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruhku meminjam senjata. Karena aku punya senjata sendiri..." Naruto memandang telapak tangan kanannya, di sana terdapat sebuah gambar jam yang memiliki dua buah jarum jam yang satu berada di angka dua belas dan yang satunya berada di antara 10 dan 11.

"...Hah, padahal aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menyentuh pedang lagi seumur hidupku, tapi kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain,"

Semua pasang mata menatap Naruto yang kini tengah mengangkat tangan kananya itu dengan penasaran, tanpa suara apapun sebuah lingkaran sihir berdiameter 3 meter terbentuk di atas Naruto sebuah pentagram rumit berwarna emas bersinar terang seperti hendak membutakan siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Wahai baja yang membelenggu semua jelmaan..." nampak bahwa pentagram sihir itu berputar di atas Naruto dengan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang.

"Pedang suci dari segala pedang suci semua kesatria.." sebuah gagang pedang mulai menampakan diri dari lingkaran sihir itu, sebuah gagang pedang berwarna biru yang menghiasi dasaran warna emas gemilang dari pedang itu.

" **Seiken Excalibur!"**

.

.

To Be Continue...

Gimana... tambanh bingung, aku harap iya. Karena itu adalah tujuanku sejak awal. Sebenarnya aku membuat chapter ini hingga 11K tapi karena dirasa terlalu panjang dan dapat membuat chapter ini menjadi membosankan, terpaksa alias tanpa tidak punya pilihan lain.

Tapi kurasa chapter kali ini sudah cukup untuk membalas lamanya update fic ini. Namun tetap saja hal itu terserah kalian selaku readernya. Jadi setidaknya luangkan waktu untuk kritik, saran, maupun pendapat pada fic ini agar membuat saya semakin baik dalam menulis.

Balasan untuk para guest tercinta...

 **Ren asbhel** : Oke... -.-"

 **Arashi** : oke. Dan alasan lilith kenapa sikapnya biasa-biasa aja waktu tahu jika Sona itu iblis akan terjawab di chapter mendatang

 **Guest** : O.o ?

Tenhisha hikari : karena hal itu akan terjawab, di chapter depan. Jadi jangan terburu-buru dulu ;)

 **DAMARWULAN** : karena saya kesusahan membuat interaksi dari Main Character dengan Heroine banyak. Alasan paling logisnya gitu. Jujur saya kurang pandai membuat fic harem. -.-"

 **Pendy** : siap... the emperornya baru daper 800 kata, hah.. lagi buntu ngatur alurnya, karena masih fokus dalam usaha ngebunuh Naruto diatas. Jadi mungkin setelah narutonya tewas, alur The Emperornya balik, :v

 **PredX** : hee... udah kejawab di atas :v

 **Aaaku** : entahlah siapa yang tahu :v

 **Bayu** : Thanks You... sayangnya saya juga tidak tahu siapa pair Naruto, karena hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya.. :v (ciee elah :v)

 **Hatake** : haha... kurasa juga begitu... untung bukan ane yang disana :v

 **Asd** : Okai...

 **Uzumakigru** : Siap Bro..

 **Ima** : semoga saja :v

.

Sebagai salam terakhirku aku ucapkan terima kasih...


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

Chapter 12 : Last Battle!?

.

"Wahai baja yang membelenggu semua jelmaan..." terlihat sebuah pentagram sihir yang berputar di atas Naruto dengan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang.

"Pedang suci dari segala pedang suci semua kesatria.." sebuah gagang pedang mulai menampakan diri dari lingkaran sihir itu, sebuah gagang pedang berwarna biru yang menghiasi dasaran warna emas gemilang dari pedang itu.

" **Seiken Excalibur!"**

Dengan deklarasi itu Naruto menarik gagang pedang yang muncul itu hingga menampakan seluruh bilah emas yang memiliki kesan mewah namun sarat akan kekuatan suci yang meledak-ledak dari sana. Jika dilihat dengan sekilas memang hanyalah sebuah pedang satu tangan yang memiliki warna emas bercorak biru biasa.

Namun Kokabiel tahu jika itu adalah wujut asli dari pedang suci yang dia pegang kini dalam keadaan yang belum terpecah menjadi tujuh bagian.

"Cih, kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan tiruan semacam itu?" Kokabiel mendecih kesal saat melihat lawannya yang terus saja mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya terkejut. Risih rasanya jika melihat ada manusia yang memiliki begitu banyak kelebihan, meskipun terlahir sebagai ras terlemah yang pernah ada.

"Yah... ini memanglah sebuah tiruan, namun apa kau pikir sebuah tiruan tidak dapat menandingi yang asli? Apa lagi ini di tiru dari versi utuhnya sedangkan milikmu hanya benda yang tercipta dari serpihan aslinya saja," ujar Naruto sembari membuka mata kanannya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan kornea mata yang berwarna perak lengkap dengan pupil vertikal di tengahnya.

Di pinggir kawah, atau lebih tepatnya tempat para iblis yang tengah menyaksikan kekuatan Naruto yang sudah terbuka itu, tersirat rasa penasaran yang amat terlihat di masing-masing wajah mereka. Jemari Sona mengeluarkan bunyi gemertak secara bersamaan akibat jarinya yang terkepal dengan sangat kuat, hingga membuat Tsubaki dan Rias yang berada paling dekat dengannya menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sona?"

"Gawat.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah menampakan sisi gelapnya,"

"Sisi gelap?"

"Ya.. lihatlah dengan seksama mata kanannya, dia pernah hilang kendali dulu sewaktu masih kelas satu dan matanya juga berubag seperti itu. Kecuali warna hitam di matanya itu, jadi kurasa dia kini jauh lebih berbahaya jika dibandingkan dengan yang dulu.."

"Tapi jika itu dapat membantu mengalahkan Kokabiel bukankah itu bagus?"

"Aku harap juga begitu, tapi sejak dulu aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dari berandal satu itu, entah apapun yang dia lakukan selalu tidak dapat aku prediksi maupun terka. Seolah..."

"Seolah?"

"Seolah dia menghindari apa yang sudah aku perkirakan dan membuat jalan lain menuju tujuannya yang sebenarnya," gumam Sona pelan, sangat pelan dan penuh dengan sebuah rasa sedih yang bahkan tidak dapat dia gambarkan dengan ekspresinya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Rias maupun Tsubaki tidak dapat membantu apapun untuk hal itu.

...

Kembali ke tempat Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Excaliburnya menghadapi Kokabiel yang juga siap dengan Excalibur miliknya, sebuah pertarungan dari kedua pedang legendari yang berasal dari mitologi yang sama, Sword of the stone milik raja Arthur. Pedang yang konon dapat memilih siapa saja yang pantas menjadi raja dengan cara menariknya setengah badan pedangnya yang tertanam dalam batu.

 **Trannkkk!**

Tebasan Kokabiel dapat ditahan dengan sempurna oleh naruo, meskipun dia terdorong sedikit kebelakang. Dengan sedikit memiringkan pedangnya Naruto membuat dorongan pedang Kokabiel jatuh ke tanah di sampingnya. Itu adalah cara paling efektif untuk menghadapi sebuah serangan yang mustahil di tahan, yaitu dengan sedikit membelokan serangan lawan tanpa membebani tubuhnya.

Dentingan pedang beradu terus terdengar diikuti percikan bunga api akibat gesekan kedua logam tajam itu. Terlihat jelas jika Naruto dapat mengimbangi Kokabiel dengan baik, meskipun sudah lama tidak memegang benda berbilah tajam itu, namun instingnya sebagai pendekar pedang tidaklah bisa tumpul begitu saja.

Namun jika diamati dengan lebih jelas, maka akan terlihat jika Naruto tengah terpojok. Setiap kali dia menahan tebasan Kokabiel, tangannya terasa seperti mati rasa.

' _Sungguh kekuatan yang gila, inikah level seorang jendral datenshi?'_

Mengambil satu langkah mundur Naruto berhasil menghindari sebuah tebasan horizontal yang mengarah ke perutya. Telat satu detik saja dia yakin jika ususnya pasti sudah berceceran tak karuan.

"Hoi..hoi... ada apa, sudah kehabisan tenaga?" Ejek Kokabiel

"Heh. Jangan bercanda. Cuma segini saja tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku," bohong Naruto. Padahal dia memang sudah pada batasnya, ditambah lagi waktu dari penggunaan kekuatannya hanya tinggal kurang dari dua menit.

' _Gawat, aku harus mencari cara untuk setidaknya memojokannya sekali.'_

Menurunkan kuda-kudanya sedikit, Naruto memposisikan pedangnya lurus kedepan di samping kepalanya. Tak hanya itu ledakan energi suci tiba-tiba meledak dengan ganas dari bilah pedang ditangannya.

" **Namikaze itto ryuu : Narukami!"**

 **Ctaaaarrrr!**

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri bersamaan dengan sebuah kilatan petir keemasan yang menyambar secara horizontal kearah Kokabiel. Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar setelah suara kilat menyambar barusan kecuali sebuah bunyi samar dari besi yang jatuh ke tanah tandus akibat ledakan.

"A-arienai... Excalibur asli, terpotong oleh pedang tiruan!?" Rasa terkejut Kokabiel semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak terkecuali dengan para iblis yang melihat pertarungan mereka berdua. Namun bedanya bukanlah takjub akan terpotongnya Excalibur Kokabiel, melainkan jurus yang Naruto gunakan barusan, kecepatannya jauh berada di atas kecepatan Kiba. Hingga di penglihatan mereka seperti baru saja melihat sebuah kilat yang menyambar dari jarak dekat.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut begitu, karena tidak ada satupun yang tak terpotong oleh jurus itu. Beruntungnya pedang yang kau gunakan itu adalah salah satu dari pedang legendaris terkuat, jika tidak aku yakin jika tubuhmu akan terbelah menjadi dua," ujar Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Kokabiel berada.

Dengan tenang dia berbalik dan menatap wajah Kokabiel yang masih terkaget itu. Dengan tangan di pinggang dia menatap sosok jendral datenshi itu dengan sebuah senyum miring seolah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kemenangannya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, bocah. Kau pikir kau sudah menang dengan hanya memotong senjataku,"

"Kupikir juga demiki-ugh!,"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa seperti tertimpa sebuah batang besi seberat satu ton. Tanpa dia sadari hidungnya sudah kembali mengeluarkan darah, tidak hanya hidungnya, telinga, serta mulutnyapun juga sama-sama mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur dia melihat telapak tangan kanannya, gambar jam yang menjadi penanda batas waktu kemampannya itu sudah menghilang. _'Jadi dua menit sudah terlewat, jika memang begitu. Kurasa memang sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini semua,'_

Membalikan badannya dengan seketika, saat tiba-tiba Kokabiel sudah menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakangnya. Rasa terkejut tak tertahankan tak kala Kokabiel sudah menebas tangan kanannya hingga terpotong sebatas bahu.

Entah karena rasa syok atau apa hingga membuat indra perasa Naruto mati seketika. Tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit akibat irisan dari Excalibur yang sudah terpotong itu mungkin merupakan sebuah keberuntungan baginya, namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sengatan-demi sengatan sel yang terpotong mulai terasa hingga secara penuh mengembalikan rasa sakit akibat tebasan pedang itu padanya.

"Arrrrggghhh!" Teriak pilu Naruto sembari memegangi bahunya yang terpotong oleh pedang Kokabiel.

Serasa masih belum cukup sebuah tendangan juga langsung mengarah pada Naruto saat masih merasa kesakitan akibat tebasan barusan. Namun karena refleknya yang sudah begituterlatih membuat Naruto otomatis mengangkat lutut kanannya untuk memblok tendangan itu.

Krack!

 **Wuuussshh!**

 **Buuummm!**

Tendangan itu sekalipun sudah di blok tetap membuat Naruto terlempar hingga menghantam dinding kawah dengan sangat keras. Jelas-jelas jika tadi sempat terdengar suara tulang yang patah, dan tentu saja sudah dapat dipastikan tulang siapa itu.

"Membosankan, Cuma segitu saja... heh, aku kecewa,"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf," di sela rasa sakitnya itu Naruto masih dapat membalas dengan sebuah kalimat sakratis yang terucap jelas dari mulutnya yang berdarah itu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku menghabisi seluruh iblis tak berguna itu terlebih dahulu, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku kesal," bukan Cuma bualan, Kokabiel langsung menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar diatas kepalanya, dari balik lingkaran sihir itu terasa dengan sangat jelas aura suci yang teramat besar. Dan semua itu terarah pada Sona dan kawan-kawan.

' _Buruk, ini benar-benar buruk. Ayolah kaki busuk bergeraklah... sialan bergerak kubilang!'_ batin Naruto berteriak saat melihat ratusan tombak cahaya yang sudah melesat kearah Sona sementara kakinya tidak dapat di gerakan sama sekali.

' _Cikusso!'_

 **Blaaaaarrrrr!**

...

Ledakan itu dengang sangat jelas telah meluluh-lantahkan daerah itu tak terkecuali tempat Kokabiel yang berlindung di balik pelindung sihirnya serta Freed yang sudah kalah bahkan beberapa saat setelah pertarungan dimulai oleh kiba.

Selain terlempar akibat ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Kokabiel barusan. Sona dan kawan-kawan tidak merasakan apapun. Mendongak guna melihat apa yang terjadi membuat air mata tak kuasa jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Disana terlihat bahwa sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri tegak mengaktifkan imagine breaker breaker berskala besar, namun akibat itu seluruh bagian tubuhnya tidak terlindung sama sekali. Mungkin itu diakibatkan oleh tanagan kanan yang terpasang gelang buatan kakak Naruto itu sudah terpotong, hingga membuat kekuatan Naruto menjadi tidak stabil.

Terlihat jelas di bagian perut serta dada kanannya tertembus oleh tombak cahaya hingga kepunggung. Darah segar mengalir tanpa henti seolah tombak itu terus saja membuat darahnya berhenti membeku.

"Cough!..."

Bruuk!

"Naruto!" Teriak panik Sona saat mendapati Naruto yang terjatuh setelah terbatuk dengan darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulutnya, dengan panik Sona mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakannya di pahanya lalu mengalirkan energi sihirnya untuk setidaknya menghentikan pendarahannya.

"ASIA!"

"H-hai.." karena masih syok akan apa yang barusan terjadi dia membeku dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Namun akibat panggilan dari Sona itu membuat Asia langsung tersadar dari syoknya lalu berlari kearah Sona dan Naruto dan langsung mengeluarkan sacred gearnya guna menyembuhkan kakaknya itu.

Namun sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, entah sihir milik Sona maupun sacred gear milik Asia sama-sama tidak memberi efek apapun.

"Sona... Asia... cukup," ujar Naruto dengan suara pelan dan agak serak karena darah yang memenuhi tenggorokannya.

"Naruto, kumohon berhentilah berbicara," ujar Sona pelan, sambil memangku kepala Naruto di pahanya. Sedagkan Asia yang terus saja berusaha menyembuhkan dengan sacred gearnya, walaupun tidak berefek apapun. Bahkan pendar hijau yang biasanya muncul itu saja juga tidak nampak.

"Kenapa tidak bisa...hiks... Nii-san.."

"Asia, cukup. Aku memang sudah bersiap jikalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, jadi tenang saja," ujar Naruto pelan, teramat pelan dan hampir enyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, karena kau sekarang sudah memiliki keluarga yang baru. Dan yang jelas mereka itu sangat menyayangimu, tidak seperti kakakmu yang bodoh ini, yang mentelantarkanmu hanya karena masalah kecil, heh... aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna,"

Menggeleng keras dengan airmata yang masih tidak mau berhenti. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu, aku tahu nii-san menyayangiku dengan caramu sendiri, jadi aku mohon jangan bilang seperti itu, kumohon.." Naruto tersenyum singkat saat mendengar perkataan adiknya itu

"Sona..."

"Hm.."

"Maaf atas semua sikapku selama ini, aku yakin jika kau banyak mendapat masalah karena harus mengawasi berandalan sepertiku ini,"

"Itu memang seharusnya! Kau telah membuat banyak dan banyak sekali masalah jadi... karena itu...hiks... aku mohon... jangan pergi dengan segala masalah yang kau ciptakan,"

"Aneh... rasanya baru kemarin kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang iblis dan juga sihir. Awalnya aku memang tidak percaya.. kurasa bukan itu kata yang tepat, aku hanya tidak ingin untuk percaya... maaf aku karena telah lari dari kebenaran, kurasa sekarang aku percaya dengan hal-hal supranatural,"

Terdiam. Sona terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dia merasa memang inilah saatnya. "Naruto...," alis Naruto berkerut matanya melebar saat melihat ekspresi serius dari Sona meskipun air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya itu belum hilang.

"...Aku, sebenarnya ak-"

Ucapan Sona terhenti saat menyadari gelengan pelan Naruto, serta sebuah telunjuk yang sudah berada di bibirnya. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajah Naruto yang terkotori oleh aliran darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Sona kumohon jangan dilanjutkan... aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kutukan yang nantinya hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa..." Naruto tahu, Sona tidak percaya jika ternyata Naruto selama ini telah mengetahuinya. Mengetahui perasaannya selama ini dia simpan rapat-rapat dari pemuda itu.

"... Jadi... Gomen...na...sai," jari yang awalnya berada di bibir Sona itu akhirnya jatuh berasama tangan kiri Naruto. Matanya juga berubah kosong tak menampakan cahaya kehidupan lagi. Bahkan Asia yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kesedihannya itu langsung jatuh pingsan disamping tubuh kakaknya.

"Naruto... hey, jangan bercanda bodoh, hey... bangun... Naruto..." dengan pandangan kosong Sona terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Bukan hanya Sona, bahkan hampir seluruh iblis di sana tidak dapat berkata apapun, terutama Asia. Padahal dia masih belum sepenuhnya berbaikan dengan kakaknya itu, belum pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang paling dia sayangi itu, namun kini dia harus kehilangan tepat di depan matanya.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa halangan sama sekali, bibirnya tak dapat mengucapkan apapun karena syok berat. Badannya terasa berat, matanya mengabur sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh ketanah tepat di samping Rias.

"Hahaha... setelah omongan besar yang dia ucapkan itu, dia malah mati karena melindungi iblis-iblis tak berguna sepert kalian. Sungguh, kematian yang sia-sia.." ujar sosok yang mengakibatkan semua itu terjadi.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Ledakan aura kemerahan mulai menguar dari tubuh Issei tak kala melihat temannya itu harus mati tepat di depan matanya, karena melindungi mereka. Alis matanya bertaut marah, setelah semua itu masih sempatnya dia mengejek orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Tidak dapat dimaafkan,"

"Apa maumu, Sekiryuutei. Menghajarku?" Ejek Kokabiel dengan tenang. Mengabaikan ledakan energi yang terus meledak-ledak dari tubuh Issei tak kala termakan oleh kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

Issei sudah benar-benar dimakan kemarahan hingga membuatnya langsung terbungkus armor balance breaker dengan seketika. Sedangkan Kokabiel masih berdiri santai sambil menenteng pedang Excalibur yang hanya tinggal setengah itu di pundaknya. Memandang remeh sang Sekiryuutei yang sedang melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dengan sedirinya kumpulan tombak cahaya langsung mengacung di depan Kokabiel hingga membuat Issei menghentikan lajunya dengan paksa. Tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan sekali kibasan tangan kirinya seluruh tombak cahaya itu hancur tanpa memberikan dampak padanya. Karena pada dasarnya tangan kanannya itu sudah bukan lagi tangan seorang iblis melainkan tangan dari seekor naga, sehingga kelemahan iblis tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Jangan meremehkanku, brengsek!"

"Keh... kau pikir kau bisa selamat hanya dengan itu, lihatlah sekelilingmu," Issei baru sadar jika dirinya sudah masuk dalam jebakan yang disiapkan Kokabiel. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh tombak-tombak cahaya.

"Jadi... sayonara," ujar Kokabiel dengan senyum bengisnya.

 **Blaaarrr!**

"ISSEI!" Teriak Rias saat melihat pionnya yang harus menerima belasan tombak cahaya yang pada dasarnya adalah kelemahan mereka bangsa iblis.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan Meremehkanku... GAGAK JELEK!" dari kepulan asap itu keluar sosok Issei yang sudah kehilangan helm balance breakernya. Menerjang Kokabiel sekali lagi.

Mengayunkan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga hingga berhasil membuat Kokabiel terlempar kebelakang dengan sangat keras. Tidak berhenti di situ, Issei sudah menyiapkan serangan susulan berupa satu buah bola energi kemerahan di depan dadanya.

 **Blaaasstt!**

 **Buuuummmm!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi di tempat Kokabiel berada, namun sama halnya dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sang lawan masih saja berdiri kokoh disana tanpa adanya sedikit luka di tubuhnya, kecuali jas hitamnya yang sedikit terbakar.

"Bo-bohong. Bahkan serangan seperti itu tidak mempan,"

"Hahaha... kau pikir serangan seperti itu dapat melukaiku heh, jangan bercanda!" Tubuh Issei membeku tak kala Kokabiel yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri itu kini sudah berada tepat didepannya.

 **Clankkk!**

Armor Issei langsung hancur seketika saat Excalibur tumpul itu ditusukan pada cristal di dadanya. Seakan belum puas akan hal itu Kokabiel langsung menendang Issei dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi, sampai-sampai membuat Issei terpental dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ke tepi kawah.

Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Issei, dia yakin jika lebih dari lima tulang rusuknya sudah hancur akibat tendangan itu, rasanya seperti baru saja ditabrak oleh truck kontainer dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini semua, jujur saja jika aku sudah sangat bosan dengan semua ini. Kalian benar-benar mengecewakanku, meskipun tadi sempat sedikit menarik, tapi sayangnya Cuma sebentar saja jadi..."

Kokabiel mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, membentuk sebuah tombak cahaya dengan ukuran gila. Cahaya yan diciptakan dari tombak cahaya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kulit seluruh iblis disana serasa terbakar.

"...Selamat menyusul temanmu itu,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Dalam kegelapan yang seakan tiada batas Naruto mengambang tanpa tujuan, tanpa dapat merasakan apapun. Jiwanya seolah terombang-ambing tak tentu arah.

" _Manusia itu pada akhirnya memang hanya hidup sendirian"_ dalam tempat yang amat gelap dan hanya terdapat dirinya itu dia dapat mendengar suara itu dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas seakan keluar dari dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau salah!" ya. Dia dulu memang sempat berpikir seperti itu, namun... banyak hal yang dia alami semenjak sedikit demi sedikit ikatan itu terjalin. Rasa senang, sedih, kesal, marah. Segala itu tidak akan pernah dia rasakan jika dia tidak memiliki ikatan apapun. Tapi, dia sadar jika dia tidak membuat sebuah kesalahan dengan ikatan yang dia jalin itu.

" _Kau tidak usah repot-repot menjalin hubungan, karena kau hanya akan terluka, seperti sekarang."_

"Itu tidak benar!"

" _Apapun yang kau anggap berharga,tidak akan bernilai lagi jika sudah menghilang. Makanya, lebih baik tidak memiliki apapun sejak awal."_

"Tidak!"

" _Kamu tidak butuh apapun... tidak butuh siapapun... Tidak perlu menginginkan apapun,"_ suara itu semakin keras, semakin dan semakin keras. Di matanya dia dapat melihat setitik cahaya yang berada jauh di depannya, cahaya itu semakin mendekat. Terlihat dengan jelas jika di sana terdapat sebuah altar kecil dengan sebuah buku yang terikat oleh delapan rantai berwarna hitam pekat. Di tengah-tengah pertemuan rantai yang mengikat buku itu terdapat sebuah lubang kunci yang terlihat tua namun masih sangat kokoh menopang kuatnya rantai yang mengikat buku tersebut.

Dan suara itu keluar dari buku itu. Buku itulah yang berbicara padanya, menghasutnya dan mencoba menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah keputus asaan tanpa dasar.

"Kau salah. Aku... aku tidak akan membuang ikatan yang sudah aku buat selama ini, meskipun nyawaku... **nyawa ini telah keluar dari ragaku.** "

Sebuah cahaya yang amat terang seperti berniat membutakan mata tiba-tiba keluar tepat di depan Naruto, seiring meredupnya cahaya itu nampak sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna hitam pekat. Dan secara perlahan kunci itu melayang kearah buku itu dan membuka kunci yang berada di tengah-tengah sampulnya.

 **Crank!**

Kedelapan rantai itu langsung terputus dalam waktu bersamaan hingga mengeluarkan suara gemercing logam yang sangat keras. Buku itu bukannya jatuh malah melayang kearahnya dan membuka setiap lembar demi lembar halamannya.

" _Kau membuatku terkesan Namikaze Naruto. Baiklah, sebagai penghormatan terakhirku padamu aku akan memberikan sebuah kekuatan yang aku miliki. Namun aku tidak tahu ini dapat membunuh gagak itu atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ini cukup untuk memangkas seluruh sayap dipunggungnya."_ Lembaran itu berhenti pada sebuah bab di tengah-tengah buku. Di sana dia dapat melihat sebuah tulisan yang sama sekali tidak dapat dia baca, sebuah tulisan yang tidak dia kenali seumur hidupnya. Dan di dalam lembaran itu terdapat sebuah gambar tangan dengan lambang pedang di atas punggung tangannya.

"Aku Index Librorvm Prohibiyorvm, mengakuimu sebagai tuanku. Dan dengan ini aku memberikanmu sebuah kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan semua musuhmu... tolong gunakan aku dengan baik wa ga aruji-sama!"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Tombak cahaya raksasa itu melesat tanpa gangguan kearah semua iblis yang sudah babak belur serta kehabisan tenaga itu. Tak tahu apa lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menghalau serangan itu, bahkan untuk membuat sebuah kekkaipun dia ragu jika itu cukup untuk menghalaunya.

Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. _'Apakah ini akhirnya... tidak ini tidak akan menjadi sebuah akhir, tidak ada waktu untuk tertunduk dan pasrah.'_ Batin Sona berteriak, dia tidak ingin ini menjadi sebuah akhir dalam cerita kehidupannya.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki dia menciptakan sebuah dinding es besar dalam sekejab, meskipun dia ragu itu dapat menahannya dalam waktu singkat. Tidak hanya itu tiga buah lingkaran sihir merah juga terbentuk di belakang dinding milik Sona. Melihat kesamping dia mendapati sahabatnya yang memberikan sebuah senyum ringan pertanda jika sahabatnya itu juga masih belum ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tidak hanya itu rasa terkejut Sona, kembali bertambah akibat puluhan pedang yang muncul hingga membentuk semacam dinding berlapis. Semuanya di sana masih belum memiliki niatan untuk menyerah apapun yang terjadi karena...

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENYIA-NYIAKAN PENGORBANAN TEMAN KAMI!"

"PERCUMA SAJA!"

Semua lapisan itu tertembus dengan mudah seperti jarum yang menembus kain. Tak terhalang, tapi meskipun ini menjadi akhir setidaknya mereka semua dapat mati dengan bangga karena tidak menyerah hinga akhir.

Setelah semua penghalang itu hancur dalam sekejab sebuah cermin besar muncul depat di depan mereka semua membawa masuk tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel tadi dan mengembalikan tombak itu pada pemiliknya.

 **Blaaarrr!**

Kokabiel yang tidak memprediksi hal itu terkena dengan telak akan tombaknya sendiri. Terjatuh bagaikan burung yang kehilangan sayapnya hingga hukum grafitasi memaksanya untuk menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Cermin yang dapat membalikan segala jenis serangan Mirror Alice. Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sosok yang memiliki sacred gear itu. Namun sang pemilik kekuatan hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena dia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk menciptakan cermin lagi.

"Tapi barusan!?"

Tidak salah lagi, jika cermin itu adalah mirror alice sacred gear milik Tsubaki Shinra, selaku wakil ketua osis Kuoh akademi serta ratu dari Sona. Dan jika bukan Tsubaki apa ada orang yang memiliki sacred gear serupa.

Sebuah hawa dingin langsung menusuk seluruh iblis di sana. Bukan dingin dalam artian seperti es melainkan dingin akibat aura mencekam yang keluar dari belakang mereka. Dengan cepat mereka langsung mencari sumber aura itu.

Rasa syok dan takut tiba-tiba saja menghantui semua iblis di sana bukannya hantu ataupun monster mengerikan yang mereka dapati melainkan sosok remaja yang sudah mereka pastikan tidak bernyawa itu kini berdiri dengan tenang. Lengkap dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sebuah cahaya keperakan terlihat menyala dari balik bayang-bayang rambutnya. Dengan pelan sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya menunjukan kedua manik perak kosong serta iris mata yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat itu semakin menambah rasa takut mereka. Aura ini bahkan lebih kelam dibandingkan iblis sekelas maou sekalipun seperti sosok yang menguasai alam kematian itu sendiri.

"Na-Naruto?"

Tidak ada respon sama sekali, panggilan yang Sona keluarkan itu bahkan tidak mendapat respon pemuda itu sedikitpun. Berjalan dengan pelan kearah dimana Kokabiel terjatuh tadi. Dengan perlahan lengannya yang buntung itu muncul semacam kristal-kristal yang merambat turun hingga membentuk sebuah tangan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kristal berwarna hitam pekat, ditambah jari-jari runcing serta aksen jilatan api berwarna merah yang mengingatkannya pada blaze milik lilith.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP, HAH!?" Kokabiel yang bangun dengan sempoyongan itu meneriakan ketidak percayaannya. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu masih dapat hidup setelah semua yang terjadi, bahkan lubang menganga itu masih terlihat dengan jelas di perutnya.

Tanpa menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang masih utuh itu, dengan perlahan cahaya kehijauan keluar dari tangannya dan menyembuhkan luka yang ada di perutnya hingga kembali seperti semua. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang di sana membisu, terutama sang pemilik kekuatan itu. Asia tidak percaya jika kakaknya dapat menggunakan twighlight healing, padahal sacred gear itu masih berada di jarinya.

"Twighlight healing?" tidak ada hal lain yang dapat keluar dari mulut Issei selain rasa terkejut yang bukan main, bahkan Kokabiel sendiri tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Padahal dia merupakan orang yang selalu menyindir dan berkomentar negatif akan apa yanga dia lihat, diam bukanlah bagian dari gayanya. Tapi kini dia dipaksa diam seribu bahasa.

Akibat rasa tidak percaya yang berlebihan itu dia tidak sadar jika sosok yang membuatnya terkejut itu sudah berada di depannya dengan sebuah broadsword besar yang sangat mirip dengan pedang suci durandal yang kini dipegang oleh salah satu exorcist bernama Xenovia.

Dengan gerakan yang amat cepat pedang itu ditebaskan kearah lehernya. Tidak ingin dipenggal oleh orang yang sudah dia bunuh membuat Kokabiel menahan laju pedang itu dengan sayapnya namun bukannya berhenti dua pasang sayap langsung terpotong oleh pedang itu sebelum pedang iu hancur saat mengenai sayap ketiganya.

Rasa sakit dari luka itu membuat Kokabiel merintih tak karuan. Baru kali ini dia merasakan apa itu rasa sakit semacam itu. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika akan ada orang yang mampu memotong sayap kebanggaannya itu apa lagi satu pasang.

Pemuda ini... meskipun masih di penuhi oleh rasa sakit yang masih memenuhi kepalanya tapi dia yakin jika pemuda itu dapat meniru segala jenis senjata termasuk sacred gear yang pernah dia lihat. Tidak mau menjadi target potongan dari pemuda itu dia langsung menjauh dengan cara menendang tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya hingga pemuda itu terlontar menjauh.

Seakan tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat tendangan itu Naruto langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah, tanpa merasakan rasa sakit apapun, padahal Kokabiel yakin jika tendangannya barusan telah menghancurkan setidaknya separuh dari seluruh tulang rusuknya.

Kembali mengangkat tangan kristalnya itu, dengan perlahan sebuah cahaya muncul dan memanjang hingga nampak sebuah tombak dengan aksen naga yang melingkarinya. Tidak salah lagi jika itu adalah salah satu senjata legendari tombak yang tidak pernah meleset, Gaebolgh.

Dia melakukan salto dua kali kebelakang lalu melompat keudara dan memasang pose seperti berniat melemparkan tombak itu sekuat tenaga. Tanpa perintah ataupun mantra sedikitpun sebuah ledakan energi dengan gila keluar dari ujung tombak membentuk sebuah bor energi yang siap menembus apapun di depannya.

 **Zaaasshhh!**

Tombak itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat amat luar biasa, tidak ingin berlubang akibat terkena tombak itu Kokabiel langsung membuat sebuah kekkai berlapis guna menahan laju tombak itu, namun akibat terlambat sepersekian detik kekkainya bahkan tidak dapat bertahan setelah ujung tombak itu menyentuhnya, hingga akhirnya tombak itu berhasil merobek sisi kiri perutnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu Kokabiel tidak langsung jatuh, melainkan malah mengambil Excalibur yang hanya tinggal separuh akibat pertarungannya dengan Naruto diawal tadi. Mengalirkan energi suci dari dalam dirinya hingga membuat sambungan untuk pedang Excalibur hingga nampak seperti Excalibur seutuhnya.

Tanpa mengambil ancang-ancang apapun dia langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang kini sudah bertangan kosong, akibat tombak yang dia lemparkan tadi sudah hancur. Menebas pemuda itu dengan sebuah tebasan diagonal mengincar pundak kiri Naruto yang kosong dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **Trankk!**

 **Trankk!**

Namun setiap tebasannya masih dapat di tahan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari kristal itu. Cahaya kembali muncul dari tangan kanan Naruto dan kini dia membentuk sebuah gauntlet di tangan kirinya, gauntlet yang sangat identik dengan milik sang Sekiryuutei, Boosted Gear.

Menghindari tebasan Kokabiel yang mengarah pada perutnya Naruto langsung memutar badannya kesamping dan mengarahkan gauntletnya itu kearah perut Kokabiel. Cahaya terang kemerahan keluar dari sana pertanda sebuah jurus yang sangat identik dengan sang pawn Gremory itu.

Ziiiinggg!

 **Blaaarrr!**

Sebuah laser beam berwarna merah melesat dan mendorong Kokabiel hingga ke ujung kekkai sebelum meledak dan menciptakan kawah besar di sana. Gaunlet di tangan kiri Naruto langsung hancur setelah mengeluarkan beam barusan.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini. Sebuah mayat yang bahkan sudah tidak memiliki detakan jantung itu dapat membuat datenshi sekelas Kokabiel kalang kabut tak berdaya.

Dari tengah kawah itu keluar sosok Kokabiel yang sudah dalam keadaan yang meyedihkan serta tangan kirinya yang juga ikut musnah akibat serangan barusan. Matanya menyipit dengan rahang mengatup dengan kuat, dia marah, benar-benar marah. Bagaimana bisa dia di buat babak belur seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa di ampuni... kau, kau... akan aku musnahkan dan tidak akan aku biarkan satu titik depupun tersisa dari tubuhmu," Kokabiel yang sudah teramat marah meledakan kekuatan penuhnya hingga membuat seluruh iblis di sana tak dapat untuk hanya sekedar berdiri, tubuhnya di paksa jatuh menempel di permukaan tanah. Meskipun tak sekuat jendral tertinggi malaikat jatuh, Azazel. Tapi itu tak merubah fakta bahwa Kokabiel tetaplah jendral malaikat jatuh, yang pernah membangkang dari perintah tuhan selaku pencipta alam semesta beserta isinya.

' _I-inikah kekuatan dari seorang yang pernah membangkang akan perinyahNYA,'_ pemikiran itulah yang terpikirkan hampir dari setiap isi kepala iblis di sana ditambah Xenovia yang masih tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini.

Tak seperti mereka semua Naruto masih saja berdiri tanpa pengaruh apapun dari tekanan kekuatan Kokabiel yang meluap-luap tak terkendali. Tidak terganggu sedikitpun, tidak bergetar sedikitpun, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bernafas sedikitpun. Dengan kata lain pemuda itu bergerak bukan karena jantungnya masih berdetak dari dalam dirinya melainkan sebuah tekad yang tertinggal dalam raga itu, tekad yang tidak menginginkan seorangpun dari mereka mati.

Melihat itu membuat Sona tidak henti-hentinya menjatuhkan air mata, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan untuk dilihat ketimbang pemandangan didepannya itu. Meskipun sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, sisa-sisa dari pemuda itu masih saja melindungi mereka, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melindunginya.

Dia masih lemah. Dan mungkin jika kelemahannya itu suatu saat nanti akan kembali menelan korban seperi sekarang ini.

"..!"

Ledakan energi tak dikenal kembali terjadi dan ini dari tubuh Naruto yang melakukannya, aura kehitaman yang seperti tadi kini kembali meluap, namun yang membedakan adalah bola-bola putih berjumlah delapan buah kini terbang mengelilingi Naruto. Dari setiap bola cahaya itu perlahan membentuk sebuah senjata.

Pedang, kapak, pisau kembar, tombak, busur, hammer, perisai, serta sebuah katana. Semua senjata itu mengitari Naruto dengan ganas, menghadap Kokabiel yang telah siap dengan satu lusin tombak cahaya di atas kepalanya.

Dengan sebuah gerakan tangan kedepan tombak cahaya berukuran tiga kali ukuran normal itu melesat kearah Naruto. Narutopun juga melakukan hal serupa, menghentakan kedua tangannya kedepan setiap senjata itu berputar seperti kincir angin kearah tombak-tombak Kokabiel.

 **Kabooouuummm!**

Kembali, ledakan dahsyat kembali terjadi, dan kini dayanya lebih besar ketimbang ledakan-ledakan di awal-awal tadi, asap hitam membumbung tinggi hingga pembatas kekkai tak sampai disitu saja, setiap senjata yang baru saja saling berhantaman dengan Kokabiel itu sudah kembali ke sisi Naruto,dan kini Naruto sudah siap dengan busurnya, bukannya sebuah anak panah yang menjadi pelurunya melainkan semua senjata tadi termasuk perisai yang tangan berputar dengan ganas diatas busur itu.

Kilatan-kilatan listrik berwarna merah crimson melecut-lecut dari busur itu, hingga menjalar ke tubuh Naruto, sampai-sampai mengakibatkan kaki kanan Naruto melepuh dengan parah.

' _Mungkin ini adalah serangan terakhirku...'_

Seluruh iblis di sana menoleh kesegala arah saat mendengar suara itu. Bukan terucap dari mulut melainkan langsung terdengar dari kepala mereka masing-masing. Suara yang teramat mereka kenali, suara dari sosok yang terkenal sebagai berandalan paling parah di kota Kuoh. Suara dari orang yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

" _..dan maaf jika aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun yang kalian katakan, mungkin... mungkin ini memang bukanlah perpisahan yang menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya aku senang dapat mengenal kalian. Meskipun kalian tahu seperti apa aku dan juga sifatku, tapi kalian selalu saja bersikap baik dan tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun protes akan sikapku ini... jadi arigatou sousite gomen.."_

 **Zrraaaaatttt!**

 **Jraass! Jraass! Jraass!**

 **Booouummmm!**

Seluruh senjata itu langsung memangkas seluruh sayap milik Kokabiel serta tangan kanannya, bukan tidak berhenti di sana saja perisai yang mengarah ke Kokabiel itu langsung meledak setelah mengenai Kokabiel. Sekuat apapun Kokabiel pasti akan habis jika terkena serangan barusan. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Tubuh Naruto langsung jatuh tak kala seluruh kekuatan yang di berikan oleh index habis di serangan terakhir itu. Tangan yang terbuat dari kristal itupun juga ikut hancur karena sang pemilik tubuh benar-benar sudah pergi dari dunia, kealam yang mereka ketahui sebagai alam kematian.

"Na-Naruto!"

Sona langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang sudah tergeletak. _'Kenapa.. kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap egois, bodoh!, andai saja.. andai saja aku tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah semacam ini, kau pasti tidak akan menjadi seperi ini..."_ air mata kembali mengaliri wajah cantik perempuan berstatus ketua osis itu, bibirnya gemetar tak karuan, giginya mengatup dengan keras. Pada akhirnya tetap pemuda dalam dekapannya itulah yang mengalahkan gagak menjijikan itu.

Tapi apa itu sepadan? Apakah itu sepadan dengan apa yang harus mereka terima, yang harus dia terima? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia yang bahkan tidak mempercayai sihir seperti Naruto harus berkorban untuk keselamatan makhluk yang bahkan tidak dia percayai. Kenapa? Kata itu selalu terucap di sela-sela tangisan bisunya.

"Keparat... aku telah meremehkannya,"

Tubuh Sona kembali menegang, saat suara itu terdengar dari tengah-tengah kawah yang masih di tutupi debu-debu yang beterbangan. Saat debu-debu itu perlahan menghilang nampak sosok Kokabiel yang masih berdiri meskipun dalam keadaan babak belur, bahkan setiap bulu-bulu sayapnya kini tenlah musnah hingga menampakan tulang yang dilapisi kulit hitam tipisnya.

"Bo-bohong..."

"Kau pasti bercandakan..."

Semua pasang mata melotot tidak percaya saat melihat Kokabiel yang masih dapat bertahan dari serangan sebesar itu. Sepertinya memang mustahil jika mereka semua dapat mengalahkan sosok datenshi itu.

Dengan tekanan kekuatan yang sudah tidak tertahan Kokabiel berjalan tertatih kearah Sona yang terduduk kaku dengan Naruto di dekapannya. Meskipun dia sudah kehilangan semua tangan serta sayapnya, Kokabiel masih memiliki kaki yang bahkan mampu meratakan satu buah gedung berlantai seratus dengan sekali tendang, dan itu sudah cukup untuk memusnahkan iblis-iblis yang sudah tak berdaya itu, serta memusnahkan tubuh dari manusia yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini Kokabiel,"

Sebuah suara berat nan berwibawa tiba-tiba terdenganr ke seluruh penjuru kekkai yang mengurung mereka sejak awal pertarungan. Rias tak kalah terkejut karena dia sangat mengenali suara itu, sosok yang dikenal sebagai raja iblis lucifer sekaligus kakaknya sendiri.

"S-Sirzechs Lucifer!?" Kaget Kokabiel saat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul tepat di depan Sona yang kini hanya dapat menatap kosong sang maou. Rasa penyesalan masih menyelimuti hati Sona tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan aku datang kesini agar mimpimu memulai peperangan kembali itu terwujud? Atau kau sudah tidak dapat melanjutkan mimpimu itu karena sekarang kau bahkan sudah tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar berdiri?" kalimat sakratis itu membuat bulu kuduk Kokabiel merinding, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak menyukai perasaan itu, padahal perasaan seperti inilah yang selama ini selalu dia tunggu-tunggu.

Kokabiel mengambil langkah mundur tanpa dia sadari akibat tekanan yang dibeikan oleh Sirzechs. Namun upayanya itu gagal tak kala sebuah karang-karang es yang muncul dari dalam tanah sehingga mengurungnya dalam penjara es yang mengelilinginya. Ingin terbangpun sudah tidak mungkin, gara-gara pemuda itu dia kini sudah tidak memiliki satupun bulu sayap yang tersisa.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun lagi," ujar Serafall yang kini sudah berada dua meter di belakang Kokabiel.

Sirzechs tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi saat melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto yang begitu memprihatinkan. Walaupun dia masih mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya namun didalam hatinya Sirzechs sudah sangat amat marah melihat sosok yang sudah menyelamatkan adiknya itu telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Jika saja dia Grayfia dapat lebih cepat menganalisa kekkai itu pasti hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun tetap saja, itu bukanlah kesalahan dari Grayfia. Yang patut di salahkan di sini hanyalah Kokabiel, jika saja dia tidak memiliki rencana konyol seperti memulai kembali perang, maka tidak akan ada yang menjadi korban.

"Maaf, tapi ini semua kaulah yang memulai. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kami menghabisimu di sini."

Dengan itu pelahan namun pasti es mulai keluar dari tempat Kokabiel berdiri dan merambat membekukan Kokabiel mulai dari kaki hingga lehernya. "Kepa-" bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan umpatannya, kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu di telan oleh bongkahan es itu.

Tidak berhenti di situ saja. Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kaki Kokabiel dengan diameter satu meter. Dari dalam lingkarang sihir itu mulai memancarkan appi hitam yang sangat panas. Power Destruction. Kekuatan yang entah kenapa menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang teramat mematikan jika digunakan oleh Sirzechs.

 **Blaaarr!**

Balok es yang mengurung Kokabiel langsung meledak tak kala terkena perubahan suhu ekstrim. Dan hal itu membuat tak ada satupun sepotong tubuh Kokabiel yang tersisa. Hilang, musnah, hancur, dan tentu saja mati meninggalkan dunia ini.

Serafall berjalan pelan kearah dimana Sona dan Naruto berada. "Sona-chan.." serafall bergumam pelan.

"hiks.."

Bahunya gemetar, dia dekap terus tubuh kaku pemuda itu seerat mungkin, meskipun kenyataannya bahwa orang yang dia harapkan itu telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya, dan itu semua adalah karenna dirinya. Dirinya yang lemah, hingga membuat orang yang tidak seharusnya terlibat menjadi korban dari kelemahannya itu.

Kekkai yang mengurung mereka dengan perlahan menghilang. Dan seketika juga air hujan yang sejak awal tak bisa menembus kekkai itu masuk dan mengguyur semua orang disana. Meskipun berakhir dengan sebuah kemenangan, namun tak ada satupun sorankan kegembiraan, ataupun wajah yang menandakan senyum lega. Yang ada hanyalah air mata berselimut kesedihan, karena mereka telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sesuatu yang di sebut dengan "Teman".

Tepat di sudut hutan yang tak jauh dari lokasi Sona dan kawan kawan terdapat dua sosok yang berbalutkan air hujan yang dingin. Entah kenapa seakan mereka berdua tidak takut atau memang sudah kebal dengan yang namanya sakit.

"Kau tidak melihat kesana, Azazel?"

Memandang kearah kertas origami berbentuk burung berwarna merah di tangannya sebentar. "Jangan bercanda, apa kau pikir aku akan diterima di sana setelah semua ini terjadi?"

Perempuan berambut putih itu mendengus pelan. "Heh. Kurasa kau ada benarnya..." mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok jendral datenshi itu ke arah dimana tuannya serta para iblis berada. "...Kuharap kau menjelaskan semuanya pada Sirzechs-sama setelah ini,"

"Jangan kawatir. Katakan padanya jika kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk seluruh fraksi dalam waktu dekat,"

"Akan aku sampaikan,"

Di saat yang sama. Diatas puncak gedung tertinggi di kota kuoh. Nampak siluet dari seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam berhoodie. Dan hanya menampakan sorot mata violet dengan pupil vertikal yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Hoi..hoi... apa kau tidak apa apa? Adikmu mati loh," sebuah suara dengan dialek aneh itu mengagetkan sosok berhodie itu dari lamunannya. Menatap sosok keturunan iblis terkuat itu dengan sebuah alis terangkat sebelah.

"Apa maksudmu? Hal itu malah membuat rencanaku lebih mudah terwujud. Karena cepat atau lambat aku juga akan membunuhnya,"

"Keehh... itu bukanlah kata yang tepat diucapkan seorang kakak pada adiknya,"

"Cih. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri... Razevim,"

"Ck...ck...ck... kau ini orang yang mebosankan," ujar pria yang dipanggil Razevim itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok berhoodie itu.

"Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, bukan begitu Shiro Kishi, Kuro Kishi?" ujar pria itu pada kedua sosok besar yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri dan kanannya.

"Yes My Lord,"

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

Huaaahhh! Akhirnya narutonya MATI! kenapa, terkejut? Harusnya tidak perlu sekaget itu. Dulukan aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memang suka membunuh tokoh utama, dan itu terjadi di chapter 12 ini. Dan mulai besok MC fic ini akan berganti kepada Sona.

Bentuk dari excalibur Naruto memang seperti excalibur milik saber di fate series. Karena menurutku bentuknya lebih simpel namun elegan.

Dan aku yakin masih banyak yang menanyakan siapa kakak Naruto yang sebenarnya, memang sengaja tetap saya rahasiakan detilnya, karena yah... dia akan menjadi sosok yang krusial di fic ini. Dan tentu saja jika aku mau aku dapat mengakhiri fic ini sekarang sebab Main charanya sudah tidak ada tapi pasti akan menerima banyak protes akibat masih teramat banyak yang masih menjadi misteri. Seperti kekuatan Naruto, keluarga namikaze, kakak Naruto, dan juga masih banyak lagi..

Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah membuat kerangka dari fic ini setidaknya hingga chapter 17. Dan sisanya sudah ada di memori otakku, berdoalah saja semga tidak hilang atau terhapus tanpa sengaja. Jujur menulis chapter ini lumayan merepotkan, selain jumlah wordnya yang merupakan paling panjang dalam sejarah tulisanku. Plotnya juga bejibun hingga membuatku harus membuka window office hingga berjumlah 8 buah, repot... benar-benar merepotkan.

Silahkan tanyakan apa yang menurut anda masih membingungkan, asal tidak menjurus ke spoiler. Serta jika kau bertanya kenapa aku membunuh Naruto adalah karena dari pada di rebutin sama dua orang cewek cakep mending saya bunuh saja dia. dia pikir dia siapa, Cuma karena dia berandalan yengil dengan keberuntungan yang tidak masuk akal dia sampai diperebutin dua cewek, bikin iri saja (alasan pribadi. Alasan yang sesungguhnya masih rahasia :v).

Oke, ini balasan buat kalian-kalian semua para guest...

 **Kurama** : kagak. Lilithnya tidak tahu jika ada pertarungan.

 **PredX** : itu masih akan menjadi sebuah misteri :v

 **Bayu** : entahlah jka aku jawab tidak itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar, namun jika aku jawab iya, aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun. (cuplikan yang kemarin :v). Dan saya senang jka hal itu dapat membuat anda tertawa :v

 **Ren asbhel** : Okai...

 **Uchiadian** : senang jika anda berpikiran begitu

 **DAMARWULAN** : emm... pilihan sulit, tapi lihat aja nanti :v

 **alim fanficker** : siap Ditunggu saja..

 **Pendy** : siap.. kalo musuh kuat Naruto sih, setiap musuh yang dilawan Naruto pasti kuat jika bukan manusia, kalau sasuke jelas tidak ada.

 **Marvell569** : Oke...

 **Aaaku** : hmm... sepertinya aku baru saja mendapat tantangan :v. Tunggu saja chapter depan dan akan saya sajika teka-teki untuk anda. :v

 **Nanang23** : nih dah update, cepet kan Cuma dua hari, jika dibandingkan biasanya yang dua minggu atau bahkan satu bulan.

 **Asd** : siap...

 **Ryu** : thanks dan tunggu saja lanjutannya nanti..

 **Rian666** : tentu saja, karena aku selalu memikirkan setiap kekuatan yang aku masukan kedalam fic dengan matang-matang dan asal usul yang jelas.

.

Akhir kata wassalam dan Bay...

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

Special Arc

 **-[ Awakening ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 13 : Harapan Baru

.

Hujan gerimis mewarnai acara pemakaman dari sosok yang dikenal sebagai seorang berandalan sekolah yang sering kali membuat masalah. Memang tidak banyak orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut karena memang dia sudah tidak memiliki kerabat dan sanak saudara lagi.

Namun yang datang disana bukanlah orang-orang yang sembarangan, bukan Cuma manusia saja yang menghadiri acara pemakaman itu. Bahkan diantara mereka ada iblis dan juga malaikat jatuh. Membaur bersama manusia-manusia itu. Namun jika di tilik dengan seksama, akan disadari jika ada beberapa sosok yang tidak menghadiri pemakaman itu.

Sona. Dilihat dari manapun dia sama sekali tidak terlihat menghadiri acara pemakamann itu, walaupun kakaknya yang selaku salah satu dari yondai maou menghadirinya. Entah karena apa perempuan itu menjadi semakin tertutup pada orang lain, entah itu keluarganya maupun peeragenya.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang digerai dengan indah itu warnanya sedikit lebih pucat ketimbang biasanya. Bukan Cuma itu, wajah yang selalu terdapat senyuman itu kini sirna dan hanya nampak wajah sedih dengan mata yang bengkak seperti baru saja berhenti menangis.

Perempuan itu kini maju kedepan foto seorang pemuda yang sempat mencuri hatinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Semakin lama dia memandang foto bergambar sosok pemuda itu hatinya serasa semakin sakit, matanya mulai kembali mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti. Alisnya saling bertaut, kuku jarinya bergemertak layaknya sebuah melodi tak kala tangannya terkepal dengan sangat amat kuat. Meninggalkan tempat yang masih ramai itu dengan tatapan dingin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Cuma satu hal yang terpikir dalam benaknya kini.

"Tidak akan aku ampuni,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Rias menurunkan bahunya pelan, karena masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Jadi para petinggi fraksi setuju untuk mengadakan pertemuan ya?" Rias memastika jika apa yang informasi yang dia dengar dari pionnya itu tidak salah. Padahal masih selang satu hari setelah mereka selamat dari pertempuran gila yang di buat oleh kokabiel.

"Ha'i, Rias-sama. Saya mendengar langsung hal itu dari Azazel,"

"Azazel? Maksudmu jendral tertinggi para datenshi itu. Kenapa onii-sama bisa membiarkan jendral malaikat jatuh itu begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukan bawahannya?" Geram Rias. Entah kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit sensi dengan apapun, mungkin itu karena dua peeragenya yang terus saja menampakan wajah murung seperti saat ini. Issei yang biasanya menampakan wajah mesumnya setiap ada kesempatan itu hanya menatap kososng apa yang ada didepannya, Rias sendiri sangsi jika dari tadi pemuda itu mendengarkan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan atau tidak. Sementara Asia yang masih blum masuk sekolah semenjak malam itu.

"Menurut apa yang dia katakan, tindakan Kokabiel tempo hari adalah kehendak Kokabiel secara individu dan tanpa ada perintah apapun darinya,"

"Lalu jika benar begitu, kenapa Azazel tidak menghentikan kokabiel setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Bukankah itu sama saja dia membiarkan sebuah pemberontakan?"

"Memang jika dilihat dari sudut pandang kita seperti itu, tapi jika Azazel menghentikan tindakan Kokabiel secara langsung maka akan membuat kesalah pahaman kalau Azazel memihak iblis yang pada dasarnya adalah musuh mereka. Dan karena hal itu dapat membuat pemberontakan dalam kubu datenshi akan semakin besar. Apalagi jumlah datenshi yang memang lebih sedikit ketimbang kedua fraksi lain, hingga dapat memicu kehancuran pada kubu datenshi,"

"Bukankah itu bagus, para malaikat hitam itu memang harusnya musnah dari dulu," tukas Rias dengan ketus.

"Rias-sama, maaf tapi keegoisan seperti itu dapat membuat dunia ini menjadi tak seimbang, meskipun pada dasarnya datenshi itu jahat. Tapi karena keberadaannya itu dapat mengurangi jumlah iblis liar yang berkeliaran, karena sebagian besar yang membasmi iblis liar itu adalah datenshi itu sendiri, dibandingkan dengan iblis bangsawan yang cenderung acuh dan tidak peduli,"

Rias tidak dapat membantah akan hal itu, memang benar jika kubu iblis juga melakukan pemburuan para iblis liar, tapi itupun tidak sebanyak yang dilakukan exorcist maupun datenshi. Bahkan di Kuoh saja hanya dia dan Sona yang melakukannya, padahal itu melingkup satu kota. Serta jumlah iblis liar yang masih belum terlacak saja mungkin dapat melebihi peerage kedua keluarga iblis itu.

Mendesah pasrah karena kalah dalam argumen dengan ratu dari kakaknya itu. "Jadi, di mana lokasi pertemuan itu?"

"Di sini,"

"He... tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak, sudah diumumkan pertemuan ketiga fraksi akan di adakan di sini. Di Kuoh akademi," mendengar itu tidak ada hal lain yang dapat Rias lakukan kecuali mangap-mangap tidak jelas. "Juga, Sirzechs-sama menginginkan kehadiran dari semua orang yang terlibat dalam kejadian tempo hari sebagai saksi,"

Ekspresi Rias langsung berubah total, bukan hanya Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, bahkan dia dapat melihat bahwa tubuh Issei yang sedikit menegang. Semuanya berubah karena mendengar kalimat tadi, bukan karena apa tapi hal itu mengingatkannya bahwa kejadian pada malam itu telah menelan satu korban jiwa. Seorang pemuda yang menggunakan cara lain untuk membantu orang di sekitarnya serta selalu menjaga jarak akan hubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sosok yang dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah korban dari insiden malam itu.

Grayfian mendesah pelan, sepertinya dia salah dalam memilih kalimat hingga membuat suasana di ruangan itu langsung berubah. "Hah, terlepas dari Uzumaki-sama. Peerage Rias-sama dan Sona-sama harus hadir apapun yang terjadi," koreksi Grayfia.

"Apa itu mungkin, maksudku Asia dan juga Sona..." sedikit rasa keraguan jika dia dapat membujuk Sona, pasalnya dia baru pertama kalinya melihat Sona sampai seperti itu.

"Mengenai hal itu Sirzechs-sama meminta anda untuk melakukannya sendiri," ujar Grayfia yang sukses membuat Rias kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa, tunggu kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak onii-sama atau Serafall-sama diakan kakaknya,"

"Sirzechs-sama masih sibuk mengurusi semua persiapan konferensi, sedangkan Serafall-sama... dia sudah mencoba dan tidak berhasil,"

"Mereka itu sama saja," dengus Rias sebal. Pasalnya setiap menghadapi sesuatu yang merepotkan selalu saja dijatuhkan padanya. Semua orang dewasa itu sama saja, begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

"Tapi mengejutkan juga, mengenal bagaimana kaichou yang seperti itu menjadi seperti sekarang akibat kematian uzumaki-kun," ujar Kiba.

"Kiba-kun ternyata orang yang tidak peka juga ya?" Akeno berujar di iringi dengan tawa halus yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Heh?"

"Kaichou itu ada rasa pada Uzumaki-kun, jadi jelas saja dia terpukul akan kematiannya,"

"Eh, tapi dilihat dari manapun mereka itu seperti... seperti..." Kiba tak dapat mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia maksud.

"Musuh bebuyutan maksudmu?" sahut Akeno.

"Kurasa terlalu berlebihan jika di sebut musuh bebuyutan, tapi semacam itulah,"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan itu, karena itulah aku yakin dia akan menjadi musuh yang sangat sulit dilawan pada rating game nanti,"

"Saya rasa tugas saya di sini sudah selesai, jadi saya mohon undur diri," Grayfia yang memecah keheningan berubah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di ruangan.

"Arigatou, Grayfia," ujar Rias sesaat sebelum kepala pelayan kelara gremory itu menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir miliknya. Dan kali ini yang menjadi pokok permasalahan adalah bagaimana dia berbicara pada Sona.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh pulang sekarang. Sementara aku akan mencari Sona setelah ini..." berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menengok satu-satunya pawn miliknya yang masih duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Mendesah pelan, dia mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Merangkul pelan pemuda itu dari belakang hingga membuat kepalanya menyentuh dada besar milik Rias. Meskipun rasa senang akibat merasakan sensasi lembut di kepalanya, namun rasanya berbeda dari pada hari-hari biasanya.

Dengan pelan Rias membisikan sesuatu pada Issei. "Aku mengandalkanmu," Issei sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh ketuanya itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan tadi, Issei mengerti garis besarnya. Dan tugasnya kali ini adalah membuat Asia dapat hadir pada pertemuan ketiga fraksi nanti.

"Aku akan berusaha," ujar Issei, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan klub. Pergi ke rumahnya dan menjalankan tugas dari majikannya, yaitu menghibur Asia dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi buchou, apa rencanamu kali ini,"

"Entahlah Akeno, aku sendiri masih bingung harus bagaimana. Pasalnya Sona yang biasanya tenang dan dapat berpikir jernih dalam keadaan apapun sampai menjadi seperti itu, ditambah lagi ancaman yang akan terjadi besok," ujar Rias dengan wajah serius, dan dalam ekspresinya itu terbesit secercah rasa takut yang samar.

"Ancaman? Kau terlalu berlebihan, buchou," tukas Akeno dengan sebuah senyum kaku menanggapi ucapan rajanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Akeno? Besok itu benar-benar gawat!"

"Buchou, besok itu hanya kunjungan orang tua. Jangan terlalu serius kenapa,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Merinding, tidak bisa konsentrasi, serta rasa malu yang tiada tara terus saja menghantui Issei. Bukan karena kelas seni yang saat ini berlangsung melainkan beberapa orang tua yang yang tengah berdiri di belakang kelas.

Ya. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi orang tuanya malah membawa sebuah handycam guna merekam setiap aktifitas mereka.

"Asia-chan lihat kesini,"

"Asia-chan,"

' _Bukannya melihat anaknya, mereka malah melihat orang lain,"_ dengus Issei saat melihat orang tuanya yang malah menyemangati orang lain ketimbang anaknya sendiri. Menengok kesamping melihat Asia yang membentuk gumpalan tanah liat di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong, raut sedih juga masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Dan itu membuatnya sakit, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat untuk setidaknya mengurangi atau malah membagi setiap rasa sakit yang dimilikinya pada dirinya.

Issei Kembali melihat kebelakang, namun bukan melihat keluarganya melainkan sosok pria berambut merah yang berdiri di samping orang tuanya. Sirzechs Lucifer, sang raja iblis datang kesini namun bukan untuk melihat ketuanya yang merupakan adik dari pria itu, melainkan menengok keadaan Asia.

Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga pria itu sangat peduli pada Asia sepeninggal Naruto. Namun Issei tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk mengurusi hal itu meskipun rasa penasaran terus mengusik benaknya. _'Akan aku tanyakan buchou nanti,'_ batin Issei.

...

"Ano.. Sirzechs-san, kenapa kau ada di sini, Bukannya seharusnya kau meluhat ketempat Rias-chan?" tanya ayah Issei yang berdiri tepat di samping Sirzechs. Sementara Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangannya dari Asia ke arah ayah dari pion adiknya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah permintaan teman saya," Sirzechs berucap dengan sebuah senyum lemah, yang menunjukan sedikit rasa sedih dalam raut wajahnya.

"Permintaan teman?"

"Ya, teman saya itu kakak dari Asia, dan seperti yang anda tahu, dia baru saja meninggal dua hari yang lalu," ujarnya lemah. Ayah Issei tahu akan hal itu, karena beberapa hari yang lalu Issei dan Asia sempat berpamitan untuk melayat temannya yang baru saja meninggal. Dan sepulangnya dari sana Asia langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar, saat dia bertanya pada Issei, ternyata yang meninggal adalah kakak dari Asia.

"Pria itu sempat berpesan padaku, dia berkata bahwa mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan mampu mengawasinya lebih lama lagi, dan dia memintaku untuk merawatnya. Awalnya aku tidak tahu jika yang dimaksud tidak dapat mengawasinya itu karena dia akan pergi jauh, tapi tidak aku kira jika dia akan pergi sejauh itu," ujar Sirzechs pelan. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti pemuda itu memang orang bodoh dari yang paling bodoh.

 **Flashback**

"Dan juga aku tidak menyuruhmu dengan Cuma-Cuma. Berapapun yang kau mau akan aku berikan akan aku berikan, atau mungkin kau ingin kastil sekalipun itu bukan sebuah perkara sulit bagiku," tawar Sirzechs pada Naruto yang memasang pose berpikir seperti sedang mempertimbangkan penawaran Sirzechs

"Tawaranmu sungguh menggiurkan, tapi aku tidak ingin hal-hal muluk seperti itu, satu hal yang aku minta hanyalah tolong rawat adikku. Karena dia kini sudah berada di tempat yang tidak dapat aku gapai lagi. Dan tidak hanya itu alasannya, jika suatu saat aku akan pergi jauh, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Cuma itu yang aku minta."

"Sepertinya dugaanku tentang dirimu tidaklah salah," Sirzechs menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tak kala mendengar apa permintaan Naruto.

"Yah, kau tidak dapat protes apapun. Karena hanya itulah yang aku butuhkan," ujar Naruto sembari menatap kota Kuoh di sore hari dengan tangan di pinggang serta di iringi oleh hembusan semilir angin malam yang menerpa pembicaraan mereka.

 **Flashback off**

"Juga dia berpesan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anda karena telah berbaik hati menerima Asia di keluarga anda," ujar Sirzechs dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Sambil mengingat kembali pembicaraan malam itu, dan dia menyadari jika apa yang di katakan Naruto malam itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat keren menurutnya.

"Ahh... dia seharusnya tidak seharusnya berterimakasih, karena kami sendiri sudah menganggap Asia itu sebagai keluarga kami sendiri,"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku yakin jika dia pasti akan sangat senang mendengar jawaban dari Hyoudou-san barusan,"

Dilain sisi Serafall masih kebingungan mencari adiknya yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia sudah mencari di setiap sudut sekolah namun hasilnya nihil, bertanya pada anggota osis sekaligus peerage adiknya itupun juga sama.

Satu hal yang dapat Serafall simpulkan yaitu kenyataan bahwa adiknya itu tidak ada di Kuoh akademi saat ini.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Melangkah, dan terus melangkah meskipun nyatanya dia tidak memiliki sebuah tujuan yang pasti. Kakinya terus melangkah meskipun rasanya teramat berat. Sona merasa kosong, sangat kosong tapi menyesakan dadanya. Dia baru menyadari jika ternyata sesakit ini rasanya jika kehilangan seseorang yang berharga.

Awalnya dulu dia selalu menganggap orang yang bunuh diri akibat depresi akan kehilangan seorang yang berharga itu bodoh. Namun saat dia merasakan hal yang sama dia jadi merasa ingin melakukannya, tapi apa dia memiliki hak akan hal itu. Dia memang seorang iblis berdarah murni yang kini sudah memiliki peerage sendiri serta calon kepala keluarga selanjutnya, namun di lain sisi dia hanya seorang remaja perempuan normal yang bisa merasakan apa itu arti cinta serta sakit hati.

Hanya karena dia, pemuda yang membuatnya selalu kehabisan akal pikiran ketika berdebat dengannya tentang masalah sepele seperti halnya nama dan julukan. Namun dengan itu dia merasa lebih hidup akan itu, dapat menunjukan emosi-emosi yang tidak pernah dia alami. Tapi kini sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Meninggalkannya dengan segala macam penyesalan yang tidak ingin dia rasakan.

Entah kenapa kota Kuoh kali ini serasa sedikit aneh, padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul satu siang namun peristiwa perampokan, pencopetan, serta tindak asusila lainnya sudah terjadi dengan jumlah yang sudah melebihi lima kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kota ini bukanlah urusan yang perlu Sona urusi, namun terpaksa dia ikut telibat dalam masalah itu karena segerombolan pemuda dengan seragam sekolah lain tengah menghadangnya.

"Nee... ojou-chan. Mau kemana? Membolos itu tidak baik loh," nasehat salah satu dari mereka, namun Sona tahu jika itu bukanlah nasehat sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain dulu dengan kami di sini," sahut salah satu pria di sana yang sudah menampilkan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat menjijikan di mata Sona. Dia yakin jika orang-orang itu adalah para berandalan tengik, yang bahkan lebih buruk dari pada sosok yang dia kenal.

Menengok kearah pria itu dengan mata violet dingin di balik kacamatanya. "Maaf saja tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain denganmu," jawab sinis dari Sona. "Dan juga, kalian kan sudah dewasa, apa kalian tidak malu bermain dengan perempuan, heh menggelikan,"

"Hoo... ternyata kau cukup pintar bicara ya,"

Sona tidak menjawab pernyataan itu dan kembali melanjutkan berjalannya mengabaikan wajah kesal dari orang-orang itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan cengkraman kuat di tangan kanannya.

Menengok dengan bosan kearah tangannya yang di cengkeram oleh salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. "Mau kemana kau, hah!"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sona menatap tangannya yang di cengkeram itu dengan tatapan datar, namun bukannya datar seperti biasa, melainkan ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ayolah jangan sok jual mahal begitu, bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan pacarmu, heh," dengus orang yang mencengkeram tangan Sona dan di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa ringan yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Buaaggghh!

"Maaf saja tapi orang yang kau maksud itu kini tengah terbaring kaku di pemakaman, jadi jika kau masih memaksa kau juga akan menyusulnya secepat mungkin," ujar Sona setelah menggampar orang yang mencengkeram tangannya itu hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia yakin jika gamparannya tadi sudah cukup untuk merontokan setidaknya enam buah gigi yang tertanam di rahangnya. Bagaimanapun kekuatan iblis memang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan manusia.

Teman-teman dari pria itu tidak dapat berkata apapun, takut? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, jika satu gamparan tangan kiri saja dapat membuat temannya terkapar pingsan dengan mulut berdarah. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka semua di hajar oleh perempuan itu, yang terjadi pastilah seperti apa yang perempuan katakan. Terbaring kaku di dalam kuburan, dengan kata lain _"Mati"._

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi Sona kembali melanjutkan berjalannya yang tak pasti kemana tujuannya. Berhenti sejenak di persimpangan jalan yang tepat di depannya, kemana lagi dia harus kembali berjalan, memilih di antara keduanya serasa dengan memilih antara hidup dan mati, dan pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk hidup. Memang merupakan sebuah pilihan yang egois, namun hanya keegoisan itulah yang dia miliki sekarang. Keegoisan yang membuatnya hidup dalam penderitaan yang serasa tiada akhir. Jika saja dia boleh berharap, dia ingin meminta satu lagi keegoisan yang lainnya, yaitu sebuah keegoisan yang mampu membawa kembali pemuda itu dalam kehidupannya.

Namun sayangnya dia adalah iblis, bagaimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun iblis tidak di perbolehkan berharap. Lagi pula siapa yang akan mendengar harapannya itu? Raja iblis? mendengar itu dia tertawa dalam hati, bukan tawa bahagia melainka tawa kecut yang penuh dengan ketidak puasan, pasalnya raja iblis yang dia sebut itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. Apa yang iblis biasa sepertinya bisa lakukan padahal seorang raja iblis saja tidak dapat melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah memegan pembatas yang ada di samping jembatan. Menatap arus air yang mengalir dengan tenang itu membuatnya terbesit sebuah pikiran untuk melompat dari atas sana. Namun sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya, apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang iblis mati? jika manusia sudah pasti akan berada di suga maupun neraka. Tapi bagaimana dengan iblis, apa dia akan kembali ke neraka atau bahkan menghilang untuk selamanya. Bahkan otak Sona sekalipun tidak dapat memikirkannya.

' _Jika aku mati, apa aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi ya?'_

"Ooii... Megane Ojou-san. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah melompat dari atas sana!" pandangan Sona teralihkan pada suara teriakan dari bawah jembatan. Seorang pria paruh baya yang kini memegang pancingan pada sungai di bawahnya.

"Apa pedulimu hah!" Sona membalas dengan suara tak kalah keras.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, jika kau jatuh dari atas sana. Semua ikan yang ada di sungai ini akan pergi dan aku tidak akan dapat apapun hari ini!" Mendengar hal itu Sona langsung kehilangan pikiran bunuh dirinya. Dan kini perasaannya digantikan rasa kesal akibat perkataan pria paruh baya itu. Bukannya prihatin akan dirinya yang ingin bunuh diri pria itu malah berkata jika dia lebih mengkhawatirkan ikan yang kabur akibat dia melompat dari sana.

Dengan cepat Sona turun ke tempat pria itu berada. Di cuaca panas seperti ini pria itu mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna gelap yang Sona yakini jika tubuh pria itu sudah kebal akan panggangan sinar matahari.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, hah!?" Sentak Sona pada pria itu yang masih saja sibuk dengan pancingannya yag bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku sudah bosan melihat orang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas jembatan, selain mainstream itu juga tidak efisien karena akan mengusir semua ikan di sungai ini, belum lagi jika mayatmu belum ditemukan hingga beberapa hari maka bau busuknya tidak akan hilang hingga satu minggu kedepannya, dan dari pada aku tidak memancing selama itu lebih baik mencegahnya sebelum terlambat." Penjelasan pria itu membuat Sona sweatdrop. Dia baru tah ada orang yang begitu menjiwai hobi penuh kesabaran itu hingga mencegah orang bunuh diri agar tidak mengganggu hobinya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin bunuh diri, cobalah sesuatu yang baru dan lebih greget lagi seperti masuk kedalam tong dengan keadaan tubuh tertekuk, dapat kupastikan jika kau akan tersiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mati," Sona menanggapi saran nyeleneh pria itu dengan melempar sebuah kerikil pada ikan yang berniat memakan umpan dari pancingan pria paruh baya itu.

"Oy.. apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

"lebih bodoh mana antara aku dan kau,"

"Tentu saja kau. Tidak ada orang pintar yang akan bunuh diri hanya karena di tinggal mati pacarnya," pria itu bersungut marah menjawab Sona, dan yang paling miris adalah pernyataan itu langsung menusuk Sona dengan telak.

"Di-dia bukan pacarku!" jawab Sona dengan sedikit gelagapan. Namun akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting yaitu kenapa pria itu tahu jika dia baru saja kehilangan seorang yang penting. Belum sempat dia mengutarakan pertanyaannya pria itu terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Naruto, aku jadi kasihan padamu," ujar pria paruh baya itu dengan sebuah ekspresi kasihan yang entah dia tunjukan pada siapa. Dan kibat perkataan itu Sona jadi yakin dengan rasa kecurigaannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ujar Sona dengan sebuah kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. Namun dia masih harus hati-hati untuk tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebelum tahu dia itu manusia atau makhluk supranatural.

"Oi...oi.. belum-belum sudah ngajak belahi, hah..." desah pelan pria itu sembari merogoh yukatanya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang teramat familiar bagi Sona.

"..tangkap,"

Sona menangkap benda yang di lemparkan pria itu dengan tepat. Dia sangat mengenal benda itu, benad yang selalu berada di pergelangan tangan seseorang yang seharusnya berada di bawah pengawasannya. "Ini..."

"Aku pikir Naruto akan senang jika kau yang memilikinya," setelah memberikan gelang itu pria paruh baya itu kembali pada hobinya yang lebih penting dari apapun itu. Sedangkan Sona masih menatap gelang yang seharusnya berada pada tangan kanan Naruto yang tertebas oleh Excalibur milik Kokabiel tempo hari.

"Satu hal yang masih menggangguku,"

"Ho.. dan apa itu," sahut pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancingan miliknya. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan perempuan itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Tepat seperti apa yang ia duga. "Eto... bagaimana bilangnya ya..." menggaruk kepalanya guna mencari sebuah jawaban yang mungkin setidaknya dapat meminimalisir kehacuran dari tempat itu.

"Namaku Azazel, jendral tertinggi malaikat jatuh," dan benar saja perkenalannya itu langsung membuat Sona menembakan balok sihirnya kearah Azazel tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak ingin acara memancingnya terganggu Azazel langsung membuat penghalang yang langsung mementalkan serangan Sona ke udara. Dan langsung meledak menjadi sebuah kembang api.

"Kenapa kau masih berani menunjukan wajahmu di sini, hah!? Setelah apa yang anak buahmu lakukan!" Sentak Sona yang sudah di liputi luapan emosi. Sedangkan Azazel masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari pancingannya yang bahkan tidak didekati oleh ikan akibat takut akan getaran energi di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau masih tanya kenapa? Pertanyaan itu sama dengan jawaban kenapa kau harus pakai baju ketika keluar ruma?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya,"

"Itulah jawabannya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan insiden itu. Kejadia itu di luar perintahku, dan aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan memulai perang kembali. Asal kau tahu aku kini memiliki hobi yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang main lempar-lemparan tombak,"

"Dan apa alasan yang membuatku harus percaya padamu?" Sona menatap Azazel dengan lekat, masih belum menurunkan kuda-kudanya sama sekali.

"Apa kau masih ingin menghidupkan kembali Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sona membisu. Pasalnya dia sudah yakin jika kematian Naruto itu sudah tidak dapat di apa-apakan lagi. Karena sekalipun nyawanya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya, efek dari Imagine Breaker tetap tidak hilang.

Pada hari itu tepat setelah pertempuran usai, Sona, Rias, bahkan para raja iblispun mencoba menghidupkan Naruto dengan evil piece. Dan hal itu tetap tidak berguna sama sekali, bahkan sampai-sampai mendatangkan Ajuka Beelzebub selaku pembuat evil piece tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" Telisik Sona. Dia tahu jika pria di depannya itu pasti memiliki sebuah rencana tersembunyi.

"Masih ada satu cara, untuk menghidupkan bocah itu,"

"Jangan bercanda? Kau seharusnya tahu jika evil piece saja tidak dapat menghidupkannya lagi. Kau pikir sihir macam apa lagi yang dapat mengembalikan jiwa yang sudah mati, hah!?"

"Temui Hades, dan rebut kembali jiwanya,"

"Apa kau sudah gila? hades itu adalah salah satu dari tiga dewa terkuat Olympus. Kau pikir aku dapat mengalahkannya?"

"Apa, jadi kau sebenarnya hanya gadis bodoh yang bisanya Cuma merengek saja. Heh, jika kau benar-benar ingin membawa kembali bocah itu, kau harusnya berani melakukan apapun, bahkan mengorbankan jiwamu. Lagi pula siapa juga yang menyuruhmu bertarung? Memang sih kemungkinan seperti itu ada, tapi tidak semua hal dapat diselesaikan dengan kekerasan."

"Lalu dengan cara apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara baik-baik dengannya, siapa tahu dia mau mendengarkanmu dan mengembalikan jiwa bocah itu." Azazel berucap dengan sebuah seringai percaya diri. "Apa itu mungkin, lagi pula tubuh Naruto..." Sona masih ragu dengan apa yang di katakan Azazel barusan, jikalaupun itu mungkin. Tapi tubuh Naruto yang sudah terbenam dalam tanah tidak mungkin bisa di ambil lagi. Bukannya tidak mungkin secara teknis melainkan secara moral.

"Jangan khawatir, tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan baik. Dan saat ini tengah berada di dalam labku di Grigory." Ujar Azazel sembari menunjukan foto tubuh Naruto yang berada dalam sebuah tabung besar yang di penuhi air. Pada bagian dada, kaki kanan, serta tangan kanannya terhubung dengan sebuah selang besar dan tidak Sona ketahui apa kegunaannya.

"Jadi begitu... kau memang licik seperti kaummu," dengus Sona sembari melipat dadanya, sementara Azazel mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian,"

Mengabaikan perkataan dari Azazel barusan, Sona masih merasa sangsi dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh datenshi di depannya. Karena dia merasa jika memberikan informasi semacam ini serta mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. Seakan-akan semuanya seperti sudah diatur.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu memberitahukan semua itu padaku?"

Menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya itu pelan seolah sedang memikirkan sebuah alasan yang tepat guna menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ahli waris keluarga Sitri itu. "Kurasa... karena aku masih memiliki hutang pada bocah itu,"

"Alasan yang sesungguhnya?" Sona kembali melontarkan pertanyaan ditambah sebuah seringai pertanda bahwa dia tahu bahwa bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Karena itu... kebiasaanku," ujar Azazel dengan sebuah senyum khas miliknya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Yo.."

Sona berujar pelan pada sebuah batu nisan di depannya. Di sana tertulis dengan sangat jelas nama Uzumaki Naruto, yang merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari sang pahlawan pada malam itu. Walaupun dia bilang begitu nyatanya tubuh Naruto berada di lab Azazel.

Hal itu membuat Sona penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya berada dalam makam tersebut. Dia yakin jika malaikat hitam itu pasti membuat rencana licik yang tidak terduga lainnya guna mengakali hal tersebut. Namun yang kini menjadi pondasi baru dalam dirinya adalah bagaimana cara membawa Naruto kembali, hanya itu saja.

"Jika kau bisa mendengarku maka dengarkanlah dengan seksama," Sona menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam menguatkan tekad yang baru saja terbentuk beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke sini, apapun yang terjadi," ujar Sona dengan mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mengataiku egois, karena egois adalah sifat alami kami sebagai iblis. Serta aku akan merubah keegoisan ini menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang bahkan mampu mengambilmu kembali dari kematian, aku janji!" Dengan pernyataan itu gemuruh petir mulai terdengar penanda hujan yang akan segera turun.

Dia menatap gumpalan awan hitam di atas dengan sebuah senyum miring yang bahkan belum pernah dia tunjukan pada siapapun.

Ctaaarrrr!

"Sepertinya pernyataanku barusan membuat para dewa marah," ujar Sona dengan sebuah tawa kaku.

Gerimis hujan mulai membasahi seluruh daratan kota Kuoh. Tanpa dia sadari dia mulai teringat kenangan-kenangan lama ketika pertemuan awalnya dengan berandal pirang itu. Ketika pidato penerimaan siswa baru yang dia bacakan hampir selesai, seorang pemuda pirang yang datang dengan pakaian lusuh, wajah menyeramkan serta keringat yang membasahi wajahnya yang agak lebam dengan cara mendobrak pintu aula yang tertutup.

Diikuti dengan sebuah pukulan tanpa sengaja yang pemuda itu lancarkan pada guru killer di Kuoh akademi akibat menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri hingga membuat guru itu dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu bulan. Memngingat hal itu membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang kini dibasahi air hujan yang mulai deras.

Saat dia berbalik dia mendapati sosok perempuan pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sona tidak dapat melihat ekspresi perempuan itu akibat derasnya hujan membuat poni perempuan itu menutupi matanya, namun yang jelas bibir perempuan itu mengatup dengan rapat.

"Tak kusangkan kau masih berani berdiri di sini?" suara halus itu keluar menembus suara dari derasnya hujan pada sore hari itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," jawab Sona dengan datar.

"Hoo...begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mengerti sekarang juga," tukas Lilith sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver hitam aneh itu di tangan kanannya. Melihat hal itu Sona mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan perempuan itu.

"Jadi begitu,"

.

.

To Be Continue...

Haa...(o.O) entah kenapa responnya beragam sekali, ketika aku membunuh narutonya -_-" . padahal dulu aku yakin dah sudah bilang. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah arc khusus dimana aku dapat membongkar sebagian besar misteri di fic ini. Dan seperti yang sudah aku katakan di awal-awal, aku tidak akan merubah Naruto menjadi iblis, ataupun makhluk apapun, karena aku sudah membuat gambarannya secara utuh hingga fic ini benar-benar tamat. Dan itupun masih cukup lama, entah itu chapter 30-50an.

Satu hal yang masih menggangguku saat ini adalah aku merasa jika kualitas tulisanku kini semakin lama semakin memburuk, entah karena faktor apa. Padahal kini aku memiliki waktu menulis yang sangat banyak. Jika ada saran tolong jangan ragu untuk mengutarakannya.

Dan mungkin aku hanya akan update 2-3 kali dalam satu bulan karena kini aku sedang terlena dalam memainkan game final fantasy series. Satu bulan ini aku sudah namatin ulang final fantasy 1, final fantasy 2, final fantasy 3, final fantasy 4, final fantasy 7, final fantasy 8, final fantasy 9, disidia final fantasy. Dan kini yang tengah saya mainkan adalah versi remake pc final fantasy 4 dan final fantasy 4 After years. Jadi mungkin aku akan update sekitar dua minggu sekali kalau sempat :v

.

Balasan untuk para guest tercinta :v

 **Pendy** : haha... mungkin karena itu sebenernya chp 11 dan 12 itu satu chapter yang aku belah jadi dua bagian, makanya cepet :v . seperti yang di katakan Azazel di atas, masih ada kemungkinan. Jadi tinggal lihat aja perjuangan Sona dkk. Untuk masalah jahat atau tidak itu mah tergantung sudut pandang orang lain.

 **DAMARWULAN** : haha... pancen sengojo tak pateni, tapi jek gung pasti mati tenan po gak :v

 **Bayu** : haha... tukang bunganya masih sibuk ngurusi para lebah yang menginvasi tokonya :v . untuk masalah itu tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang :v. Siap di tunggu saja lanjutannya (y)

 **Secret** : hahaha... ane kagak bisa berhenti ketawa baca nih review :v . namun sayangnya Azazel sudah memberikan harapan pada si Sona bahwa Naruto masih dapat kembali, dan jangan remehkan tuh kutu buku berkacamata.

 **Yamisins** : waduh, kurasa kaulah orang paling jeli di sini. Bisa-bisanya aku membuat sebuah plothole dalam satu chapter, huh. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah aku membuat chapter kemarin dengan cara terpisah pada setiap poin yang sudah kubuat dalam kerangka. Aku merasa cara itu adalah cara paling efektif tapi ternyata malah membuat sebuah lubang yang cukup krusial pada chapter ini. Thanks atas infonya, sebenarnya Asia itu aku bikin pingsan. Tapi karena aku membuatnya dengan metode kepisah hingga melupakan bagian itu, hah. Sekali lagi terimakasih. (y) #jempol

 **DSKA** : tenag saja aku akan membuatnya asik kok, nantinya :v

 **Mahdian fullbaster** : kagak. Entah itu evil piece maupun brave saint milik malaikat sekalipun tidak ada yang bisa menghidupkan Naruto. Jadi di tunggu saja kelanjutannya apa Naruto memang benar-benar hidup lagi atau tidak.

 **Nokumi andre** : humm... kayaknya kekuatannya kagak ada yang berubah, karena pada dasarnya kekuatan Naruto sendiri adalah Index, dan kurasa itu sudah terlampau overpower jika tidak berupa pedang bermata dua. Bayangkan, dia bahkan mampu meniru Excalibur secara penuh meskipun memiiki limit.

 **Guest** : kurasa pada Arc kali ini hal pertanyaan itu tidak akan berarti lagi. Karena masih banyak kejutan yang telah kupersiapkan.

 **PredX** : umm... kurasa tidak dengan tubuh baru. Karena mungkin aku lebih cocok dengan jenis cerita semacam ini, ketimbang bikin romance.

 **Guest** : memang. Semua orang di FFN kan memang pada cari sensasi. Entah itu para author yang merasakan sensasi senang ketika ficnya mendapat tanggapan positif ataupun kesal saat mendapat flamer dan juga reader yang merasakan sensasi senang, sedih, serta tertawa saat membaca fic yang bagus. Karena secara tidak langsung FFN memang tempat orang cari sensasi. :v

 **Naruto-senpai** : hmm... lihat saja nanti.

 **Iron man** : pindah tayang? Kayak sinetron manusia harimau saja :v . fic ini tetap crossover kok, jadi dilihat aja terus.

 **Adios** : sebenarnya yang mainstream itu bukannya masalah hidup lagi, tapi karena kebanyakan author jika menghidupkan kembali chara yang mati itu menjadi iblis, setengah naga, malaikat, ataupun malaikat jatuh. Dan jika aku menghidupkan kembali seorang chara maka aku akan mencari metode di luar itu semua, sekalipun aku harus menyelami gugel dan perpustakaan.

 **Alim fanficker** : ahaha.. thanks, karena jika tidak aku buat begitu Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa menunjukan kekuatannya.

 **Guest** : haha... saya harap anda tidak kecewa, pasalnya semuanya sudah berada dalam jalur hingga fic ini tamat. Jadi semoga saja anda dapat menerima keputusan saya nanti. Tapi yang bagian 'kebetulan-super-duper-aneh' itu tidak akan pernah ada.

 **Rian666** : hahaha... apa anda kenal dengan apa itu bercanda :v . dan saya membuatnya mati karena memang begitu jalurnya. Jadi dilihat dulu kedepannya.

 **Ryu** : karena memang aku sudah membuat clue-nya pada chapter 2 dulu. Sepertinya kakaknya Naruto itu memang keliatan dark banget jika dilihat sekilas, walaupun munculnya memang sekilas sih :v

 **GCA 1098** : hm... muncul.

 **Gwsiapav** : eto... seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri... dan narutonya masih memiliki kesempatan buat hidup lagi.

 **Silent-reader-san** : terimakasih atas semua pujiannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti hasilnya dapat memuaskan anda atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku tiadak akan membuat fic ini Discontinued. Kalau aku jelaskan sekarang bisa-bisa menjadi spoiler, jadi ikuti saja dulu ceritanya karenamaih banyak konflik yang masih belum muncul dan misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Untuk masalah lemon, kayaknya kagak deh. Karena selain aku tidak suka nulis lemon, aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya :v . thanks atas reviewnya semoga chapter kali ini menghibur.

.

Dan seperti yang saya bilang tadi. Di sini Naruto memang masih memiliki **'kesempatan'** untuk hidup kembali. Namun hal itu tergantung apakah Sona _mampu_ atau _tidak_ melakukan hal itu.

Serta aku tidak membuat cerita tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dengan kata lain asal tulis dan 'cari sensasi' tapi aku memang sudah merencanakannya hingga akhir. Aku tahu jika keputusanku ini beresiko, tapi aku menerima konsekuensi itu, dan aku balas dengan karyaku ini.

Untu kerangka yang sudah fix jadi tanpa adanya pembaharuan sudah selesai hingga chapter 18, dan itu memiliki point kerangka antara 5-8 point. Dan terkadang jika hasilnya itu terlalu panjang seperti melebihi 10k maka akan aku potong menjadi dua chapter sehingga akan menambah panjang jumlah chapter yang ada.

Dan untuk akhir kata aku mengucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya yang luar biasa ini (dengan senyum percaya diri #plakk) dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

Ah.. ada yang kelewat, jangan lupa reviewnya :v

...

..

.


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (yang selalu ngikut), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

Special Arc

 **-[ Awakening ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 14 : Ikatan yang tersisa

.

"Hoo...begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mengerti sekarang juga," tukas Lilith sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver hitam aneh itu di tangan kanannya. Melihat hal itu Sona mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan perempuan itu.

"Jadi begitu," respon Sona ketika mulai mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin perempuan pirang itu lakukan. Namun Sona sama sekali ridak takut, dia merasa jika ini merupakan sebuah langkah awal untuk sebuah perubahan serta sebuah tes untuknya.

Meskipun begitu yang dipikirkan Sona namun tidak dengan Lilith. Dia merasa jika kehadiran perempuan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, kehadiran makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Jika saja dia tidak bersama Naruto ketika bertemu dengan para iblis itu, sudah pasti dia akan menghabisi semua iblis itu pada saat itu juga.

"Padahal aku tahu, aku tahu kalau keberadaan iblis di kuoh ini sangat ganjil. Terutama saat aku bertemu denganmu dan keluargamu..." menghentikan perkataannya hanya untuk sejenak. "... aku pikir jika iblis yang menduduki Kuoh ini adalah para iblis bodoh yang bahkan mengumbar jati dirinya pada publik. Andai saja pertemuan kita saat itu tidak karena Naruto, dapat aku pastikan, jika kau tidak akan pernah berdiri sekarang ini,"

"Sudah kuduga begitu, karena aku sempat curiga saat melihat responmu ketika mengetahui kalau aku adalah iblis. ditambah lagi penguasaan sacred gear yang sempurna seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa adanya latihan,"

"Heeeh... jadi di sini disebut sacred gear ya. Entah apapun itu namanya, dengan ini aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga," tukas Lilith dengan tatapan dingin, yang bahkan terlihat sangat tidak cocok untuk parasnya yang cantik itu.

"Kau berkata seolah kau sudah pasti menang melawanku, asal kau tahu saja aku masih memiliki hal yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan kalah sebelum aku menyelesaikan itu,"

"Persetan dengan tujuanmu,"

 **Doorrr! Doorrr! Doorrr!**

Tanpa aba-aba Lilith langsung melepaskan tiga buah tembakan beruntun dengan akurasi sempurna yang mengarah langsung pada tiga titik vital manusia yaitu kepala, jantung serta ulu hati. Meskipun Lilith tidak tahu seluk beluk dari tubuh iblis, tapi dia meyakini jika susunan tubuh antara kedua makhluk itu tidak memiliki perbedaan. Dan itu sudah Lilith buktikan dari pengalamannya terdahulu.

Mata Sona terbelak tidak percaya saat menyaksikan tiga buah peluru yang melesat padanya. Keakuratan yang sempurna, bahkan dengan rentan waktu antara peluru yang begitu cepat itupun Sona masih dapat memikirkan dua opsi untuk menghadapi tembakan itu.

Yang pertama adalah dia menghindar dengan melompat kesamping, namun masih memiliki resiko tergores dua peluru yang mengarah pada jantung dan ulu hatinya. Dan opsi yang kedua adalah membuat sebuah pelindung membuat sepelindung pada titik yang diincar peluru itu, karena kerugian terbesar sebuah tembakan akurat adalah titik tembakannya sudah pasti dan dapat di antisipasi dengan mudah, namun masih memiliki resiko yang sama yaitu belum tentu pelindungnya itu kuat menahan peluru tembakan dari sacred gear perempuan itu.

Melawan musuh yang bahkan tidak di ketahui seluk beluk kekuatannya adalah sebuah kerugian terbesar dalam pertarungan. Ditambah lagi dia masih belum tahu kekuatan dari sacred gear dari perempuan itu. Karena dia hanya memiliki keterbatasan waktu yang kurang dari satu detik itu Sona langsung menciptaka tiga buah lingkaran sihir pelindung dengan ketebalan tiga lapisan sihir pada titik-titik yang menjadi sasaran tembakan Lilith.

Dan seperti apa yang dia duga bahwa tembakan itu terhenti setelah menghancurka dua lapisan sihir yang di buat Sona serta membuat retakan parah pada lingkaran sihir ketiga. Lilith pun sudah memperkirakan hal itu dan langsung melanjutkan serangannya dengan menembakan kembali tembakan-tembakan beruntun kearah Sona.

Sona pun membalas dengan menembakan demonic powernya kearah Lilith sembari menghindari tembakan tembakan yang mengarah padanya. Tidak hanya di situ saja, Lilith sudah menyiapkan beberapa jebakan yang berada di beberapa meter tempat Sona berlari dan semakin lama semakin dekat.

 **Blassshhh!**

Sebuah ledakan asab terjadi ketika Sona menginjak sesuatu di bawahnya. Rasa perih yang teramat sangat terasa membakar kulitnya, dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang mengenainya itu, sebuah uap dari air suci. Salah satu kelemahan terbesan bagi kaumnya. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa teman sekelas Naruto itu memiliki air suci segala.

Meskipun ada pertanyaan seperti itu Sona sendiri sudah tahu apa yang menjadi jawabannya. "Kau itu Excorcist, bukan?" Sona berujar dengan sedikit mengeryit kesakitan akibat terkena uap dari air suci yang merupakan jebakan milik Lilith.

"Sasuga, Kaicho-san. Cepat tanggap dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya," Lilith berkata sembari menunjukan senyum sakratis pada sosok yang menjadi siswa nomor satu di kuoh akademi itu. "Kau benar, aku adalah exorcist khusus yang di kirim oleh gereja Inggris untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, yah.. walaupun aku juga bekerja sambilan di kepolisian juga, tapi aku pikir itu tidak penting bukan Shitori Souna-san, yak lebih tepatnya Sona Sitri,"

"Heh, kurasa memang aku dalam keadaan tidak diuntungkan di sini, tapi sayangnya alam kelihatannya memihakku," tukas Sona tak kala hujan yang turun kian lama kian deras, meski begitu Lilith sama sekali tidak gentar.

Jarum-jarum air tiba-tiba bermunculan dari bawah kaki Lilith, namun masih dapat di hindarinya dengan salto kebelakang. Tapi meski begitu jarum air itu masih terus saja bermunculan tanpa ada niatan berhenti.

Lilith yang merasa sedikit kesal langsung melepaskan tembakan-tembakan tanpa henti kearah setiap jarum air yang keluar. Tak ada alasan untuk menahan diri lagi. Bukannya sebuah kebetulan Lilith dikirim negara penuh iblis ini. Karena perintah dari atasannya dia jadi yakin jika hal semacam ini memang telah di prediksi oleh atasannya.

Ketika kakinya menginjak tanah dia langsung sadar bahwa kini dia telah di kepung oleh puluhan jarum-jarum air tajam. Dan dia sama sekali tidak memiliki celah untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Sepersekian detik sebelum jarum-jarum itu melubangi tubuhnya, mata kiri Lilith berubah warna menjadi hijau tosca yang menyala terang dalam derasnya hujan. Dan setelah itu kilatan-kilatan hijau terlihat terus terjadi bersamaan dengan hujaman seluruh serangan Sona.

Dan ketika serangan itu mereda terlihat sosok Lilith yang berdiri tenang tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Saat dia mendongak terlihat mata kirinya yang menyala bagaikan obor, entah karena apa tanpa dia sadari Sona mengambil langkah mundur ketika merasakan tekanan yang keluar dari tubuh Lilith. Ekspresi yang di tunjukannya pun juga sama sekali tidak ada, kosong seperti tatapannya.

Sebelum dia sempat bertindak melancarkan serangan lagi, Lilith sudah menghilang dan muncul tepat didepanya sembari menodongkan revolvernya itu pada kepala Sona.

 **Doorr!**

Tembakan dari Lilith barusan hanya mengenai tanah di samping Sona akibat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Sona di depan revolver Lilith secara miring, sehingga mengubah arah tembakan yang awalnya mengarah pada kepalanya. Seperti yang Naruto lakukan ketika menahan serangan kokabiel.

Berusaha membuat sebuah jarak aman dengan mengambil sebuah langkah mundur. Meskipun Cuma satu langkah namun akibat kuatnya tumpuan kakinya pada tanah sudah cukup untuk menciptakan jarak sejauh sepuluh meter. _'Perubahan kecepatan serta aura ini, tidak salah lagi. Balance breaker'_

Saat masih bergelut dalam pikirannya akibat perubahan gadis pirang itu Sona sudah kembali kehilangan konsentrasinya. Lilith tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya dengan mengarahkan revolver di tangan kanannya pada kepala Sona. Namun kembali di belokan Sona dengan cara yang sama, berbeda dengan yang tadi kali ini Lilith kembali menghilang setelah tembakannya gagal dan kembali muncul di belakangnya. Hal yang sama terus terjadi hingga setidaknya tujuh kali. Meskipun Sona di untungkan dengan medan pertarungannya, namun semuanya itu sia-sia akibat gerakannya yang lambat.

"Kenapa, kenapa Naruto lebih memilih gadis pengecut sepertimu? Dibandingkan denganku?" baru pertama ini gadis pirang itu membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama menyerang dengan membabi buta. Awalnya Sona kira gadis itu kehilangan kontrol akibat efek balance breaker, namun ternyata dia salah.

"Aku rasa aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, karena aku sendiri tidak pernah berpikir jika Naruto itu memilihku," Lilith menggeleng kuat-kuat mendengar pernyataan Sona barusan. "Masih saja bilang begitu, pasti kau kan yang menyeretnya terus dalam duniamu yang berbahaya itu hingga pada akhirnya kehilangan nyawanya,"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, kematian seperti itu tentu saja membuat banyak pihak curiga terutama polisi, namun saat aku melihat situasinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan itu membuktikan jika ada campurtangan iblis di dalamnya. Dan yang paling membuatku curiga adalah sikapmu akhir-akhir ini,"

"Ya.. aku memang mengira jika kau adalah orang yang paling sulit di kelabuhi," mendengar itu amarah Lilith menjadi semakin membeludak.

"-!?"

Serangan yang ingin Lilith lancarkan terpaksa terhenti ketika dia merasakan kakinya tidak dapat digerakan. Mungkin itu adalah efek samping dari memaksa sacred gearnya hingga batas balance breaker yang mampu membuatnya bergerak secepat itu.

Sebuah sacred gear yang mampu memaksimalkan fungsi motorik dari tubuh seseorang. Sekalipun itu menghindari berondongan peluru berkecepatan tinggipun bukanlah masalah. Namun efeknya adalah bagian tubuh tertentu akan merasakan syok yang mengakibatkan berhentinya fungsi otot sementara waktu. Tapi jika tetap dipaksakan terus dalam mode itu efeknya akan berubah menjadi efek jangka panjang yang sangat berbahaya.

Sona yang melihat adanya keganjilan dari perempuan itu sadar jika kemungkinan besar itu adalah efek dari sacred gearnya. Dan karena melihat sebuah kesempatan dia langsung membuat sebuah kurungan dari genangan air yang berada di sekitar kaki Lilith. Dan tak hanya itu saja penjara air itu dengan perlahan tapi pasti mulai membeku, namun tidak secepat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia melawan kokabiel.

"Hyaaa!"

Braasshhh!

Penjara es itu langsung hancur bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kembali perempuan berambut pirang itu. Insting Sona menjerit tak kala merasakan nafsu membunuh yang teramat kuat dari belakangnya. Namun saat dia mencoba membuat pelindung, semua itu sudah terlambat. Sebuah tembakan peluru sihir itu sudah menghempaskannya kedepan, dan sialnya tak berhenti di situ saja.

Serangan itu masih terus berlanjut dengan tembakan dari arah depan, samping kiri, kanan dan terus berulang hingga membuat seragam yang dikenakan Sona terkoyak tak karuan. Mata Sona mulai berkunang-kunang akibat banyaknya hantaman tembakan yang terus menghujaminya dari berbagai arah. Dengan keadaan kabur, dia melihat dengan jelas sosok Lilith yang menodongkan senapan itu pada kepalanya.

Doorr!

Pada akhirnya dia tetap jatuh. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, seperti apa yang tertulis di suatu buku. _"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada satu detik kedepan,"._

Telentang di atas tanah yang kotor akibat hujan. Sona memandang langit mendung itu dengan mata sipit sebelah akibat banyaknya serangan yang mengenainya tadi. Dia sadar, bahkan manusia bisa menjadi sebuas ini jika menyangkut akan perasaan. Sebenarnya bukanlah Lilith yang terlalu kuat, melainkan Sona sendiri yang bahkan tidak sanggup melukai lawannya.

Jika Lilith bertarung dengan niat membunuh yang jelas-jelas nyata. Sona hanya berusaha menghindar dan sesekali membalsnya dengan sebuah serangan yang bahkan tidak bisa melukai lawannya dengan parah. Dan kenapa dia melakukan itu adalah dia tidak bisa melukai manusia, dia sadar jika yang terjadi pada Naruto itu adalah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Jika saja Lilith menuntut balas.

' _Aahh... padahal aku belum mencoba menghidupkanmu kembali, namun ternyata aku akan menyusulmu dengan cara lain,'_ Sona tersenyum kaku saat mendengar batinnya sendiri berucap.

" _Jadi, Cuma segini kemampuan darimu, megane-onna?"_

Suara itu membuat matanya terbelak. Entah kenapa dia seperti tak dapat melupakan getaran melodi itu. Yah... suara sinis yang menusuk telinga itu seperti sebuah konser kematian yang terus menghujatnya.

' _Mau bagaimana lagi... aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melukai manusia lagi,'_

" _Apa-apaan itu? Kemana semangat yang beberapa saat lalu ada dalam dirimu?"_

' _Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang sudah mati sepertimu!"_

" _Sona. Ingatlah jika kau tidak sendiri, jadi... jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, bilang saja. Dan saat itu...,"_

Pandangan Sona berpindah pada sebuah gelang yang tergeletak di atas lumpur tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Gelang putih itu sedikit memancarkan sebuah aura aneh yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang coba dia kejar.

" _... akan aku pinjamkan kekuatanku!"_

Sona tertawa pelan, hal itu membuat Lilith menaikan alisnya bingung. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa dalam keadaan seperti itu. Lilith berpikir jika tembakan yang dia lepaskan pada kepala Sona sudah membuatnya gila.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa sebaik ini, hah?"

Dengan sebuah tawa pelan dia berdiri dan mengambil gelang itu. Tanpa suara dia memasangnya di tangan kanannya, tempat yang sama seperti yang Naruto kenakan untuk gelang itu. Dia sedikit merasa terkejut saat merasakan dua buah jarum yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya hingga ke pembuluh nadinya, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sona yang entah kenapa merasa begitu ringan. Padahal tubuhnya sudah babak-belur seperti itu, tapi kini dia merasa bahwa kekuatannya seperti menuruti apa yang dia mau. Sekarang Sona merasa tidak ragu lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya tanpa takut membunuh Lilith.

"Kurasa ronde kedua bisa di mulai," ujar Sona dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang merosot dengan telunjuknya. "Memang itulah yang aku harapkan!" Balas Lilith yang kini sudah berada di belakang Sona dengan senapan yang tertodong di kepalanya.

Braasshhh!

Tembakan itu menghancurkan kepala Sona. Namun tubuh Sona yang tertembak itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi air yang langsung tumpah di depan Lilith. Rasa terkejut tak tertahankan kini mulai merasuki Lilith. Mengamati sekeliling, namun dia masih belum mendapati sosok Sona yang menghilang.

Gerakan Lilith kembali terhenti, namun bukan karena efek samping kekuatannya. Melainkan lilitan air yang kini terus menjalar dari kakinya. Melepaskan dari lilitan itu seakan tidak mungkin akibat kuatnya cengkraman air itu.

Dari balik sebuah pohon Sona memunculkan dirinya, berjalan pelan kearah Lilith tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Saat berhenti tepat di depan perempuan pirang itu yang dia dapati adalah tatapan dingin. Mata perempuan itu seperti menyiratkan keinginan untuk melubangi kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu membenciku. Dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu, karena kematian Naruto memanglah sepenuhnya kesalahanku," Sona menundukan kepalanya ketika mengucapkan itu. Dan hal itu semakin menambah kemarahan yang Lilith rasakan.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Dan jika kau memang merasa menyesal, kau harus membalasnya dengan nyawa-"

"Tapi... aku akan menebusnya dengan membawanya kembali," Sona mendongak menampakan ekspresi serius yang belum pernah Lilith lihat sebelumnya. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memanng baru bertemu belum lama ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan jika kau akan membangkitkannya sebagai budakmu!?" tanya Lilith dengan volume keras. Namun yang dia dapati adalah gelengan lemah, dari wajah keras Lilith terbesit sebuah rasa penasaran yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

"Jika memang begitu, biarkan aku ikut. Karena aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapanmu itu,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa ikut dengan keadaanmu sekarang,"

"Jangan bercanda! Hal ini bukan-," ucapan Lilith kembali terpotong. Namun bukannya dengan kata-kata melainkan dengan sebuah pukulan yang bersarang di perutnya, kesadarannya mulai mengabur setelah merasakan kuatnya pukulan itu. Namun dia masih dapat mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sona sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Maaf. Tapi ini adalah event khusus untuk heroine utama,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Sona, aku ingin bicara sebentar," ujar Rias kepada Sona yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan buku di depannya.

"Ada apa, Rias? Tidak biasanya kau menunjukan wajah serius seperi itu." Sona berujar masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku itu. Karena hanya satu hal yang memenuhi isi kepala Sona kali ini, yaitu cara membawa kembali Naruto. Dan yang menjadi masalah baru adalah cara dia ke tempat tinggal Hades.

"Kau lebih tenang dari pada yang aku kira,"

"Hm, memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa?

"Petemuan ketiga fraksi akan di adakan beberapa hari lagi, dan kita di haruskan untuk datang sebagai saksi sekaligus korban akan tindakan Kokabiel tempo hari," perkataan Rias sukses menghentikan Sona dari kesibukannya. Dia menatap Rias dengan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa hadir pada pertemuan itu, Rias. Jadi maaf, bisa kau urus sendiri,"

"Geh.. kenapa kau menyuruhku bersaksi sendiri? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Rias sama sekali tidak dapat mengerti perempuan di depannya itu. Bahkan kemarin saja dia menghilang dan tidak ingin menemui siapapun termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Hah. Kurasa memang tidak dapat menyembunyikannya padamu," mendengar itu kecurigaan Rias kian membumbung tinggi. Sepertinya memang benar jika sahabatnya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan jika itu bahkan lebih penting daripada pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh para petinggi ketiga fraksi maka dia yakin jika itu bukanlah sebuah masalah sepele.

"Aku akan pergi ke Tartarus,"

"Hah. Tartarus, maksudmu tempat persinggahan orang mati, sekaligus tempat tinggal Hades?" Rias tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar perkataan Sona.

"Ya, satu-satunya,"

Mata Rias mengeryit curiga. "Jangan bilang ini semua tentang Naruto?" Senyum simpul di bibir Sona menjadi sebuah jawaban yang pasti bagi Rias. Harusnya dia sadar, siapapun pasti tidak akan pernah menerima secepat itu jika orang yang dicintainya mati. Tapi dia baru tahu jika sahabatnya itu memiliki pikiran segila itu hingga punya pikiran untuk ke alam kematian.

"Sona, kenapa kau masih tidak bisa menerima kematian Naruto sih. Kau harusnya sadar jika kau itu sudah dewasa, setidaknya kau dapat melihat kedepan dan bukannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang sudah terlepas," mendengar nasihat Rias, Sona masih tidak bergeming, malahan dia mendapatkan sebuah kalimat yang cocok untuk menjawab perkataan Rias.

"Tapi tanpa kau ketahui bahwa sesuatu yang putus itu masih meninggalkan sebuah benang tipis tak kasat mata, dan aku akan mencoba menarik itu kembali sekalipun itu masih belum pasti," kali ini Rias sudah benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Jika Sona sudah bersikukuh seperti ini pasti dia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana yang matang serta mempertimbangkan semua resikonya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin jika itu akan berhasil, dan apa kau juga akan membongkar kuburan Naruto?" pertanyaan Rias itu sukses membuat Sona terkikik geli, kenapa dia harus repot-repot membongkar sebuah makam yang tidak ada isinya.

"Sebenarnya yang dimakamkan di sana bukanlah tubuh Naruto, sedangkan tubuh aslinya sekarang ini ada di Grigory,"

"Tunggu, Grigory katamu? Jangan katakan jika ini ada campur tangannya dengan para datenshi itu? Sona kau harusnya tahu jika yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah kubu datenshi." Rias bersungut marah saat

"Aku tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Juga aku akan menerima apapun resikonya, karena sebagian besar ini adalah salahku. Tidak seharusnya manusia ikut terlibat dalam dunia kita, dan aku dengan bodohnya malah menyeretnya kedalam semua masalah yang terjadi," mendengar itu Rias sendiri juga merasa ikut andil dalam hal itu, meskipun secara tidak langsung dia juga terlibat.

"Kalau begitu, akupun juga ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini, karena dia juga menyelamatkanku dari pertunangan dengan Riser dulu," namun hanya dibalas Sona dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. "Tapi itu semua adalah permintaan Sirzechs-sama dan bukannya dirimu, jadi kau memang tidak ada hubungannya. Maka dari itu, biar aku sendiri yang mengurus masalah ini, sedangkan kau urusi pertemuan itu,"

Dengan itu sudah mencatat segala informasi yang telah dia kumpulkan sebelum pergi. Rias yang masih merasa khawatir dengansahabatnya itu kembali membuka suaranya. "Kalau begitu ijinkan salah satu peerageku ikut, hanya sebagai jaminan saja jika kau tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh,"

"Tapi Rias-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sona setidaknya terimalah bantuanku untuk kali ini saja," mohon Rias dengan tulus. Semua itu adalah perwujudan dari kekhawatirannya pada Sona, dan Sona sangat menghargai itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak pantas di berkahi oleh sahabat yang baik.

"Arigatou Rias. Jadi siapa yang akan kau kirim?"

"Issei,"

"Kenapa kau malah memberiku bom waktu sih?"

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi setidaknya dialah yang paling kuat di antara kami, dan juga dia cukup mengenal Naruto,"

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu," mendesah pasrah menghadapi keputusan sahabatnya itu, tapi setidaknya dia tidak sendiri. Dan itu semakin memperbesar kemungkinan mereka berhasil membawa kembali Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali, kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar Rias sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS yang sedah kosong karena semua peerage Sona masih mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka sebagai iblis sedangkan Sona sendiri masih sibuk dengan rencananya.

"Ya tentu saja,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Ketika Sona berniat meninggalkan ruang OSIS untuk mencari udara segar dia langsung terkejut saat melihat semua peeragenya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan jika dia tetap akan mengikutinya kemanapun dan apapun tujuannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi,"

"Kami akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, Kaichou," ucapan saji itu di ikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari seluruh peeragenya. Sebagai seorang raja Sona merasa bangga telah memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

...

"Jadi intinya kita akan pergi ke Tartarus, tempat persinggahan dari orang mati?"

"Benar, dan untuk klarifikasi lagi, aku hanya dapat membawa dua orang dari kalian, dan satu lagi dari kelompok Rias,"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya semakin banyak semakin baik?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kita kesana untuk bernegosiasi dan bukannya bertarung. Kalian harusnya tahu jika di sana masih ada Hades yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga dewa terkuat Olympus, belum lagi dia masih punya tangan kanan Tanatos yang merupakan dewa kematian,"

"Tapi bukannya itu sangat beresiko?"

"Memang, tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko itu. Jika Naruto saja berani mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kita, kenapa kita tidak?" Saji yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri dengan semangat. Perkataan dari rajanya itu sangatlah tepat. "Kaichou! Ijinkan aku untuk ikut pada ekspedisi kali ini!?" Pinta saji dengan sangat keras Hingga membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah padanya.

"Saji.."

"Senpai.."

"Gen-chan.."

Semua gadis di sana memandang Saji dengan tatapan kagum.

"Lagipula aku masih memiliki urusan lain dengan Uzumaki. Karena telah membuat kaichou menangis," ujar saji dengan berapi-api. Dan perkataan itu langsung merupah pandangan dari para gadis yang menyanjungnya tadi.

"Ternyata itu alasan yang sesunggunya," ujar Tomoe dengan sebuah keringat jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Besok, karena batas waktu yang kita punya adalah 7 hari setelah kematian,"

"Jadi dengan kata lain kita hanya memiliki waktu 4 hari saja?" saji memastikan. Dan di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sona.

"baiklah siapkan diri kalian besok,"

...

Saat pintu gerbang kuoh akademi sudah tertutup lantaran matahari yang sudah cukup lama terbenam di ufuk barat. Sekelompok remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkap tengah berkumpul di depan gedung lama dari sekolah itu.

Malam ini adalah malam keberangkatan sona menuju dasar terdalam dari dunia bawah. Tempat tinggal dari sosok dewa yang mengatur akan setiap jiwa dari orang yang sudah mati. Hades.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Kapanpun kami siap, kaichou," ujar issei yang kini dipenuhi oleh sebuah api semangat baru yang timbul tak kala mendengar penjelasan Rias akan rencana Sona membawa kembali Naruto dari alam kematian.

Ketika hendak membuka gerbang sihir ke dunia hades, dua buah lingkaran sihir yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat sona membatalkan niatnya. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu nampak sosok Sirzechs Lucifer dan juga kakaknya.

Sona tahu jika kakaknya pasti menyadari rencananya ini. Dan mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi Sona sudah memutuskan untuk tetap akan pergi apapun alasannya.

"Aku tidak akan menentangmu, tapi kau harusnya tahu bahwa Hades itu bukanlah sosok yang mudah di ajak bernegosiasi," perkataan dari sirzechs itu langsung membuat sona tercengang. Karena dia pikir mereka akan menghentikan rencananya untuk pergi ke Tartarus.

Sona tahu, tahu akan hal itu...

"Tapi hanya itu caranya,"

"Dan mengabaikan keselamatanmu juga peeragemu? Ini serasa seperti bukan dirimu Sona," kali ini Serafall berujar dengan serius, karena masalah ini sudah bukan masalah yang sepele lagi, meskipun dari awal hal ini bukanlah hal yang sepele. Tapi dia tetap mengkhawatirkan keselamatan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah memiliki rencana, dan jikapun aku berubah, maka aku berubah ke arah yang lebih baik,"

"Sona-chan..."

"Onee-sama. Untuk sekali ini saja tolong percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan mengacaukannya. Aku janji," mendengar kata-kata serius dari Sona, Serafall seakan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudah kuduga. Sekalipun aku mengatakan "Jangan pergi" kau tetap akan pergi," Sona membalas pernyataan kakaknya itu dengan sebuah senyum yang seolah mengatakan "Mau bagaimana lagi".

"Jika memang keputusanmu sudah bulat. Kami terpaksa mengundur tanggal pertemuan itu sampai kau kembali, jadi kembalilah dengan selamat dan tentu saja dengan membawa kembali "Dia" bersamamu,"

"Tapi sebelum itu..." pandangan Sona langsung teralih ke sirzechs yang kembali angket suara. "... ijinkan dia ikut denganmu. Aku yakin dia akan membantu," ujar Sirzechs sembari mendorong tubuh gadis pirang yang merupakan peerage dari Rias.

"Asia? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku yakin dia memiliki beberapa kata yang harus dia ucapkan pada kakaknya," ujar Sirzechs dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Mau tak mau Sona harus menerimanya, pasalnya Asia memanglah adik dari Naruto. Terlebih lagi, jika sesuatu terjadi kekuatan penyembuh dari gadis itu akan sangat berguna.

"Baiklah, minna-san... tujuan selanjutnya Tartarus!"

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Eto... seperti yang saya janjikan. Dua minggu sekali, meskipun saya bikinnya lembur sampai tidak tidur sama sekali akibat kelupaan jika besok itu sudah hari minggu yang merupakan deadline update yang aku janjikan. Tapi karena masih tepat waktu jadi kurasa tidak masalah.

Dan untuk sekarang saya punya beberapa hal yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang fic ini.

Yang pertama : hampir 50% karakter di sini sifatnya OOC. Jadi aku tidak mau mendengar protes tentang pembawaan karakter yang bergitu jauh dari LN-nya. Yah... meskipun memang belum ada sih, tapi hanya sekedar himbauan.

Yang kedua : jangan kaget jika ada alur yang begitu melenceng dari yang ada di LN. Karena fic ini tidak akan terus mengikuti perkembangan LN-nya. Melainkan akan berakhir pada waktu yang sudah di tentukan.

Entah apapun pendapat kalian namun ini adalah hasil yang aku dapat. Jadi jika ada kurang atau lebihnya tinggal coret-coret saja di kolom review.

.

Balasan untuk non-login...

 **DAMARWULAN** : la iyo to... cah loro kuwi terah koyok cah cilik rebutan permen ae.. :v

 **PredX** : ngomong apapun boleh. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya...

 **Guest** : Oke...

 **Fauzan** : haha... sepertinya anda pendukung fanatiknya Naruto ya.. :v

 **Aaaku** : hm... kurasa tidak, tapi nanti di bagian ini akan ada kilas balik tentang jati diri Naruto dan juga keluarga Namikaze. Dan untuk masalah dua paragraf yang sama itu kayaknya karena efek copas.

 **Bayu** :hm... sepertinya aku mencium bau-bau kebocoran ini...(palingan bau kentut si author. #pakk). Hahaha... terimakasih atas pujiannya, itu membuatku mali ;p

 **Silent Reader-san** : douitashimaste...

Saya sendiri juga berharap demikian. Soalnya sudah tidak mungkin merubah alur yang sudah begitu tertata, jadi saya sendiri berharap jika keputusan saya ini tidak akan mengecewakan para pembaca.

Baiklah akan saya jawab satu persatu..

Tidak. Seperti yang terjadi di atas, hanya ada konfrontasi frontal dari Lilith. Sedangkan Sona hanya memberitahukan jika dia akan menghidupkan Naruto saja.

Tidak sepenuhnya salah sih.. tapi yang ikut Cuma issei dan asia saja. Sedangkan Rias tidak akan ikut campur lebih dari itu. Karena dia menghormati keputusan Sona.

Kalau chapter saya menulis ketika saya sudah update chapter sebelumnya, tapi kalau kerangka yang sudah fix kini sudah samai pertengahan cerita. Sedangkan selanjutnya masih berupa garis besar saja.

Haha... thanks... saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa otakku hanya berisi imajinasi saja. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya menurut pendapat pribadiku saja kekuatan imagine breaker adalah kekuatan tekuat, selama masih bisa di sentuh tidak ada kekuatan yang bisa melukai pemiliknya. Tapi karena hanya berupa kekuatan defensif tanpa kekuatan ofensif apapun sehingga imagine breaker tak lebih dari sebuah kekuatan terlemah.

 **Adios** : douitashimaste... kalau pertarungan ada tuh di atas. Namun sayangnya tidak ada kerja sama antara Sona dan Lilith. Dan hubungan mereka masih tak lebih dari dua saingan yang saling membenci satu sama lain.

 **Guest abadi** 3x : haha... tidak perlu minta maaf, selama anda masih membaca karya saya ini saja sayapun sudah senang. Terimakasih atas pujiannya, dan saya harap hal itu bisa jadi kenyataan..

 **Secret** : saya sendiri masih bingung. Di wikipedia tempat tinggal Hades itu di Orebos, sedangkan ada yang bilang tempatnya itu di Tartarus. Hah dilema. Hades itu sudah tidak bisa busuk lagi, tubuhnya aja tegkorak semua :v. Kalau kedua hewan itu saya sudah menyelidikinya dulu, tapi kalau ada yang masih bingung nanti akan saya tanyakan kembali.

Sebenarnya ide anda lumayan bagus sih. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya alurnya sudah fix, dan juga dalam fix ini terlalu banyak chara yang OOC jadi demi menyokong sifat itu saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah jalur yang melenceng dari cerita DxD.

 **Naruto-senpai** : tuh makhluk memang dah greget dari sononya. Cara nyemir rambutnyapun sudah greget. Dan Sona tidak akan pergi sendiri tuh. (sambil nunjuk ke atas)

 **Asd** : oke...

 **Pendy** : iya dan iya :v

 **Ryu** : thanks. Untuk flashbacknya akan ada di perengahanmenjelang akhir arc ini. Juga sebagai penguak segala kejutan yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan sebelumnya.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : hahaha... sepertinya aku harus pegangan kursi agar tidak terbang. :v

Sayang sekali aku tiadk bisa megabulkan permohonan anda. Jujur aku memang sering baca fic lemon dulu, tapi jika di minta untum membuatnya saya akan langsung angkat tangan dan menyerah. Bukan karena apa tapi memang aku tidak bisa membuatnya, juga menambah resiko berkurangnya pembaca.

Seperti yang anda bilang. Kualitas tulisannya memang jauh dari fic KWO milik EL23. Dan dia itu adalah sahabatku yang satu sekolah, satu jurusan, satu kelas, dan satu bangku lagi... (untung saja tidak satu bapak #lol). Terimakasih atas saran dan doanya. Mungkin saya tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan anda tapi saya harap anda puas dengan apa yang saya sajikan.

 **alim fanficker** : thanks. Seperti yang sudah kalian tebak pemenangnya adalah sang main heroine. Sona.

 **Kk Asia** : haha aku baru dengar perumpamaan semacam itu :v, dilihat saja dulu nanti ;)

 **Kaskus ngesot** : hahaha... kenapa kagak sekalian bikin banci :v. Tapi menurutku naruto yang sekarang ini saja sudah cukup greget, kalo di bikin greget lagi entar Azazel kesaingan dong :v

.

Kurasa cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi...

.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Special Arc**

 **-[ Awakening ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 15 : The Greek God of Death

.

" _Kenapa aku berdiri di sini..."_

Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia hanya berdiri di sana. Menatap tanpa berkomentar apapun, silih berganti orang-orang berpakaian kain putih khas jaman pertengahan yang berjalan melewatinya.

" _Kenapa aku hanya menatap mereka... kemana mereka akan pergi..."_

Semakin banyak dia berpikir. Semakin banyak pula pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya.

" _Kenapa mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain..."_

Sekalipun mereka berjalan seiringan, tapi tanpa membuka percakapan sedikitpun.

" _Kenapa pandangan mereka kosong..."_

Cahaya... cahaya yang seharusnya ada dalam setiap sorot mata makhluk hidup itu tidak terdapat dalam pandangan mereka. Namun yang paling mengganggunya adalah... pemandangan familiar ini.

" _Pemandangan yang belum pernah aku lihat, namun entah kenapa serasa sudah tidak asing..."_

Nuansa kelam itu entah kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan. Lebih menenangkan dari apa yang dia pikirkan. Menatap rombongan yang secara bergantian menghadap tiga sosok hakim di depannya.

" _Minos, Rhadamanthus, dan Aiakos... aku tidak mengenal mereka tapi... entah kenapa aku tahu,"_

"Ada apa Thanatos-sama?"

Menengok ke samping... sosok kecil berambut ungu sepinggul yang dikepan. Ekspresinya nampak terlihat agak khawatir saat melihatnya melamun. Topeng tengkorak yang tergantung di lehernya serta sabit besar di tangannya merupakan pertanda bahwa sosok kecil itu adalah grim reaper atau lebih umum disebut shinigami .

Dia menepuk pelan kepala gadis kecil itu dan mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jadi jangan khawatir.."

' _Aah... kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan diriku sendiri sih..."_

Tubuh Thanatos tiba-tiba menegang. Dia merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya. "Bennia. Kau tangani di sini sebentar, sepertinya Hades-sama memanggilku,"

"Baik, Thanatos-sama!"

.

The Greek God of Death.

 **-0o0-**

Cahaya menyilaukan akibat sihir teleportasi mulai mereda. Pemandangan yang amat menakjubkan membuat pandangan Issei terbelak. Dalam kegelapan malam yang di terangi oleh cahaya bulan yang lembut membuat pemandangan didepannya semakin luar biasa.

Gambaran bintang-bintang yang terpantul di atas permukaan danau yang berada di depannya membuat mereka terdiam, bahkan Sona sendiri tak kalah takjub. Padahal ia sudah sempat kesini tadi siang, tapi ternyata perubahannya akan begitu derastis saat matahari terbenam.

"Jadi inikah dunia kematian?"

"Bodoh. Ini lebih mirip surga daripada dunia tempat orang mati disiksa,"

Sona hanya dapat mengurut kepalanya akibat percakapan tidak jelas antara Saji dan Issei. Sementara Tsubaki hanya mendesah. Ia adalah salah satu dari orang yang akan diajak oleh Sona pada ekspedisi ini.

"Ano.. kaichou-san. Kalau boleh tahu sekarang ini kita berada di mana?"

Sona menoleh pelan kearah Asia yang berada tepat di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya di antara Ia dan Tsubaki. "sekarang ini kita berada di danau Avernus, Campania, Italia."

"Tunggu... Itali, kenapa? Bukannya langsung ke Tartatos?" usul Saji.

"Bodoh, memangnya kau tahu lokasi spesifik dari Tartatos? Yang mengetahui itu hanyalah para pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi saja. Dan itu juga merupakan rahasia karena sedikit saja masalah yang kau buat pada tempat tinggalnya, Hades tidak akan segan menghabisi seluruh fraksi yang ada," masuk akal, perkataan dari Sona itu terdengar sangat masuk akal di telinga mereka semua, bahkan Issei sendiri yang masih tidak tahu apapun tentang Hades itu sendiri, ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang mengatakan jika tidak ada yang baik jika membuat masalah pada sosok itu.

"Kaichou... aku merasakan adanya sedikit pancaran energi sihir dari dasar danau ini,"

Sona mengangguk mengerti.

"Di dasar danau ini ada sebuah kuil yang terbenam. Dan itu merupakan gerbang penghubung antara dunia ini dan dunia kematian, tapi masalahnya.."

"Bara membuka gerbang itu,"

"Benar. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang tertera dalam sebuah artefak yang ada di salah satu reruntuhan di sini, di sana tertulis..."

" _Lima orang dewi yang turun dari surga membawa lima buah pilar cahaya merupakan pertanda akan terbukanya pintu neraka"_

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,"

"Aku juga," sahut Saji menimpali pernyataan dari Issei.

"Jika tidak mengerti, kenapa tidak di coba saja?" Sona mengusulkan, lalu terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya. Di atas udara dia membuat sebuah prisma es yang terbuat dari air danau.

Cahaya bulan yang mengenai prisma itu terurai menjadi lima buah cahaya beda warna yang mengarah langsung pada setiap sudut danau.

"-!?"

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ujar panik Issei yaat melihat permukaan air danau yang mulai beriak. Semakin kuat, dan kuat hingga sebuah pusaran air hebat terjadi di atas danau. Di tengah-tengah pusaran air itu nampak terlihat sebuah altar segi lima dengan lima buah permata yang memiliki warna berbeda. Di atas altar itu tercipta sebuah distorsi ruang, sebuah dimensi berwarna kemerahan terlihat oleh kelima iblis itu.

Tidak salah lagi, itulah alam kematian. Tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Semuanya cepat masuk, karena ini tidak akan lama!" Sona berteriak dari kejauhan, karena ia menyadari sebuah awan yang tidak lama lagi akan menutupi bulan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka berempat langsung terbang kearah distorsi itu diikuti Sona di belakang mereka. Tak berselang lama pusaran air itu tertutup dan menelan kembali altar itu kedasar danau.

 **-0o0-**

Tanah tandus berwarna kemerahan tersaji dengan jelas di depan Sona dan mereka yang ikut dalam ekspedisi menemui Hades. Meskipun pada dasarnya struktur daerah ini adalah berada di dunia bawah, namun mereka semua benar-benar tahu jika tempat ini sangat buruk. Terlebih lagi udara yang ada di sana terasa lebih berat dibandingkan dengan dunia bawah yang mereka kenal. Terutama bagi Issei, Asia, dan Saji yang baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di dunia bawah.

"Inikah yang disebut neraka?" Issei bergumam pelan. Asia yang merasa sedikit ketakutan merasakan hawa yang berada di sekitarnya mencoba lebih dekat di samping Issei dan memegan bajunya.

Saji sendiri hanya mampu menelan ludahnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari alam tempat seluruh kematian berkumpul,"

"Kalau tidak salah alam kematian itu adalah milik Olympus, bukan?" perkataan dari Saji membuat alis Issei terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui itu, Saji?" dengan wajah percaya diri Saji menggerakan jari telunjuknya di depan Issei.

"Ck..ck..ck.. itu karena aku tidak menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan menatapi majalah porno," dan kalimat itu sukses membuat perempatan keluar di jidat Issei. Dan jika tak di pegangi oleh Asia mungkin Issei kini sudah menerjang ke arah Saji.

Mengabaikan pertengkaran itu Sona mulai angkat bicara.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Saji. Dunia bawah ini berbeda dengan dunia bawah dimana para iblis tinggal. Erebos lebih tepatnya, Erebos dibagi menjadi empat wilayah yaitu, Elisium, Padang Aphodel, dan Tartatos. Ada juga sebuah pulau terpisah dari pulau utama yang disebut pulau kebenaran."

"Pulau kebenaran?"

"Tempat dimana para manusia terpilih berkumpul, untuk secara rincinya tidak tertulis dalam ensiklopedi manapun, jadi aku sendiri masih belum yakin apa maksudnya."

Kepala Issei serasa mau meledak ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Sona. Seperti yang diharapkan dari ketua osis, pengetahuannya sangat mengerikan. Namun caranya menjelaskan juga tak kalah mengerikan.

"Jadi sekarang kita berada di mana?"

"Kita sekarang berada di tepi sungai Stix, atau lebih tepatnya di daerah Elisium. Kurasa sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, karena waktu kita tidak banyak," jawab Sona sembari melihat gelang putih milik Naruto, bahkan Sona baru menyadari jika gelang yang selalu dipakai Naruto itu adalah sebuah jam tangan ketika gelang itu terpasang ditangannya.

Sona langsung mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan diikuti oleh semuanya termasuk Issei. Kelima iblis itu terbang dengan santai menyebrangi jembatan.

"Ano.. Kaichou-san. Bukannya itu gelang milik nii-san?" Bahkan di sela terbangnya Asia masih sempat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Dalam batinnya dia terus di buat penasaran karena merasa sedikit familiar dengan gelang yang ada di tangan kanan Sona, apalagi gelang itu memang terlihat begitu mencolok dari segi ukuran maupun warna.

"Benar, ini memang milik Naruto," ujar Sona dengan lemah sembari memegang gelang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Saji mempercepat terbangnya dan menyamakan posisinya sejajar di samping ketuanya.

"Kaichou. Bukannya dengan memakai gelang itu malah menjadi contoh yang tidak baik bagi para siswa? Bukannya aku tidak suka atau apa, tapi hanya Uzumaki saja yang memakai benda sebesar itu ke sekolah,"

"Saji. Ada satu hal yang aku sadari saat gelang ini terpasang pada tanganku..." Sona mengambil jeda pada bicaranya dengan menatap Saji dengan tatapan serius. Dan tentu saja Saji langsung menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering, karena sempat berpikir jika kata-katanya tadi menyinggung ketuanya itu.

"... gelang ini tidak dapat dilepas," lanjut Sona.

Saji langsung oleng ketika mendengar ketuanya mengutarakan itu. Tidak disangka-sangka jika itu yang membuatnya tidak melepaskan gelang mencolok itu, dia pikir karena gelang itu adalah milik Naruto makanya Sona tidak rela melepasnya. Tapi ternyata karena gelang itu tidak dapat dilepas.

"Tunggu.. apa maksudnya tidak dapat dilepas?"

Menengok kearah Tsubaki yang berada sedikit di belakangnya Sona menjawab. "Entahlah, tapi aku masih tidak tahu cara melepaskan benda ini. Apalagi, aku merasa jika ada dua buah jarum yang menusuk hingga ke pembuluh nadiku. Meskipun tidak terasa mengganggu sama sekali, tapi jika aku gegabah sedikit itu juga akan berbahaya,"

Akhirnya mereka tahu, alasan kenapa Naruto tidak melepas gelang itu sekalipun berulang kali diperingatkan oleh OSIS dan para guru. Awalnya mereka pikir jika itu hanyalah penggambaran sifat pemuda itu yang urakan dan tidak mematuhi aturan-aturan yang ada. Tapi ternyata dia salah, asumsinya selama ini tentang pemuda itu telah salah.

"Itu..."

Semua iblis itu langsung teralihkan pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Asia. Bukan musuh atau apa, melainkan sebuah istana besar yang begitu megah yang dikelilingi oleh benteng tinggi menjulang yang terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

"Bahkan tembok besar China tidak ada apa-apanya dengan itu," Saji berpendapat.

"Aku rasa benteng itu lebih mirip seperti untuk mencegah para titan masuk," canda Issei dengan tawa garingnya.

"Itukah Tartatos?" Tsubaki bertanya pada Sona.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

Saat rombongan Sona tengah terbang pelan kearah sebuah istana megah yang begitu mencolok pada dataran tandus itu, puluhan tombak bermata dua langsung menghujani mereka dari bawah.

Di bawah sana terlihat puluhan grim reaper yang tengah menunggu mereka dengan sabit-sabit dan juga tombak bermata dua berwarna hitam di masing-masing tangan mereka. Terlihat dengan jelas jika tatapan yang ditunjukan para grim reaper itu kepada kelompok Sona sangatlah tidak bersahabat.

Karena tidak ada orang bersahabat yang menyambut tamunya dengan hujaman tombak dan niat membunuh.

Sona mau tak mau harus turun kebawah, karena jika tidak mereka sama saja dengan menyerahkan tubuhnya sebagai sasaran tombak gratis. Dengan turunnya Sona dari udara, para grim reaper itu langsung menyiapkan sabit mereka.

Karena tak ingin kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut Sona maju kedepan dengan tangan terangkat keatas. "Kami di sini datang dengan damai. Dan tak ada niatan untuk menyerang," ujar Sona dengan lantang. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari para grim reaper itu, malahan mereka semakin gencar menyiapkan senjata mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa diajak bicara," bisik Sona pada keempat orang dibelakangnya. Sementara itu Issei dan Saji sudah bersiap-siap dengan sacred gear mereka guna menghadapi pilihan terburuk, yaitu terjadinya pertempuran di sini.

"Bagaimana ini, kaichou-san?" Tanya Asia yang masih saja bersembunyi di belakang punggung Issei.

"Seperti yang seharusnya. Jika mereka menyerang kita akan membalas," ujar Sona dengan tegas. Dan saat itu juga para grim reaper itu langsung menerjang mereka berlima.

Dengan keadaan kalah jumlah dengan telak seperti ini, Sona sama sekali tidak goyah, terlebih lagi saat melihat Issei dan Saji yang mampu memukul mundur para musuhnya dengan cepat. Tak mau kalah dengan kedua pion itu Sona langsung menerjang dengan kekuatan penuh, apalagi dengan bantuan gelang milik Naruto itu, kekuatannya semakin mudah di kontrol.

Dua buah tebasan vertikal yang di lancarkan kedua grim reaper yang tepat berada di depannya itu hanya di hindari Sona dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, sehingga tebasan kedua sabit itu hanya melewati depan wajahnya dan juga punggungnya. Lalu Sona membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di masing-masing tangannya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar semburan air bertekanan tinggi yang langsung mementalkan kedua grim reaper itu jauh kebelakang.

Seakan tidak berhenti, para grim reaper itu terus saja bermunculan seakan tidak ada habisnya. Saat satu lusin dari mereka berhasil dikalahkan, dua lusin grim reaper baru mulai bermunculan. Bahkan Tsubaki yang seharusnya hanya menjaga Asia di belakang Sona, Saji dan Issei pun harus ikut berjibaku mengalahkan musuh yang mengincar Asia yang merupakan satu-satunya iblis yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung paling rendah diantara mereka.

"Mereka...tidak ada... habis...nya!" Ujar Issei kewalahan sambil terus memukuli lawannya, yang terus saja bermunculan.

"Tapi...mereka...tidak...sekuat...yang...aku...kirhyaatt!" Saji menyahut dan mengakhirinya dengan membanting salah satu grim reaper yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang.

Sona yakin, jika para grim reaper yang tengah menyerangnya ini adalah grim reaper tingkat bawah yang bahkan lebih lemah dari iblis kelas bawah. Tapi meskipun begitu bukan masalah kekuatan mereka melainkan jumlah mereka yang terus saja bermunculan itu membuatnya jadi merepotkan.

"Cukup sampai di sini!" Teriakan itu langsung menghentikan pertarungan yang terjadi. Puluhan grim reaper yang tadinya mengelilingi kelompok Sona itu kini terbelah menampakan sosok grim reaper yang memiliki aura kekuatan puluhan bahkan ratusan kali lebih kuat dari grim reaper yang melawannya tadi.

Sona yang merasakan kekuatan dari grim reaper itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Terlebih ketika sosok grim reaper itu mengacungkan sabit besarnya itu kepada mereka.

"lebih baik kita sudahi saja, karena Hades-sama memintaku membawa kalian kedalam, yah... meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih senang memotong kepala kalian di sini," ujar sosok grim reaper itu dengan tenang. Namun Sona yakin jika itu bukanlah sebuah gertakan, aura yang dipancarkan oleh grim reaper itu benar-benar sangat kuat.

"Memang itulah niatku sejak awal, tapi orang-orang ini. Malah menyerangku tanpa pikir panjang." Sona berujar dengan tenang sembari menurunkan kuda-kudanya.

"Itu wajar saja, karena kedatangan para iblis ke dunia kematian ini, sama saja dengan pernyataan perang bagi mereka,"

"Pantas saja," gumam Sona dengan memutar mata bosan.

Karena mereka berjalan sambil berbicara, mereka tidak sadar jika kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian mereka bukanlah gerbang itu melainkan sosok yang menjaga gerbang itu. Yang tidak lain adalah seekor anjing berkepala tiga, yang dikenal dengan Cerberus. Sang penjaga gerbang neraka.

"Tuh anjing kepalanya banyak amat ya?" ujar Issei polos.

"Ahh.. jika kalian penah dengar nama Cerberus, itulah nama dari anjing itu," ujar sang grim reaper itu. Meskipun nada suaranya terdengar masih tidak ramah, tapi setidaknya dia masih menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Jadi inikah, hewan legendaris yang menjaga gerbang neraka," Saji bergumam pelan. Mereka melewati gerbang itu tanpa gangguan sedikitpun dari anjing itu, seperti yang tertulis dalam legendanya. Jika anjing itu akan membiarkan orang masuk kedalam neraka, namun tidak akan membiarkan ada yang pernah keluar.

Setelah berada di dalam gerbang, mata mereka langsung di sambut jejeran kuil kecil yang terus berderet sepanjang jalan hingga berakhir pada sebuah istana emas milik dari sang penguasa alam kematian.

Grim reaper itu mengantarkan mereka hingga sebuah ruangan yang dapat mereka kasifikasikan sebagai ruang tamu, sekaligus di depan singgasana emas milik Hades. Cahaya di dalam ruangan itu begitu remang, gelap namun masih dapat melihat seisi ruangan dengan jelas. Entah suasana apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan nuansa ruangan itu.

Dari sudut tergelap ruangan itu, terdengar bunyi sebuah langkah kaki, yang diikuti langkah kaki lain di belakangnya. Sosok besar yang mengenakan jubah berwarna merah bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya yang berupa sebuah batok tengkorak yang bahkan tak memilki sedikitpun kulit diatasnya.

Sosok itu berjalan pelan kearah singgasana miliknya. Duduk dengan tenang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada tamu mereka.

Issei dan Saji menelan ludahnya saat menatap sosok yang duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya itu. Sosok besar berjubah merah membara, namun terasa dengan jelas aura yang sangat kuat dari tubuhnya. Namun dari semua itu yang membuat Issei dan Saji merinding adalah tubuh dan wajah dari sosok itu.

Semuanya hanyalah kerangka.

Sebuah tengkorak hidup yang menjadi salah satu orang terkuat di dunia. Entah apa yang membuatnya hidup, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kelelawar kecil menyusup ke sarang burung hantu,"

Sona mengangkat alis bingung. Namun dia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya tak kala sekelompok grim reaper muncul di sekitar Hades. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh permusuhan. Namun tak berselang lama ketika para grim reaper itu mundur ketika Hades mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah... maafkan aku, terkadang aku lupa jika urusan para orang dewasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak-anak. Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dengan menemui kakek tua ini? Aku yakin jika kalian datang kesini bukan untuk mengucapkan salam, bukan?"

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami datang ke wilayahmu ini tanpa ijin, Hades-sama. Tapi kami memang memiliki sebuah permohonan kepada anda,"

"Hoo... dan kalau boleh aku tahu, permohonan apa itu?"

"Teman kami, orang yang seharusnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia supranatural, terbunuh dalam sebuah insiden. Dan kami ingin meminta ijin untuk mengambil kembali jiwanya,"

"Tunggu... bukannya iblis dapat membangkitkan kembali orang yang sudah mati dengan apa itu... kalau tidak salah... shh... Evil Piece," ujar Hades dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu mengejek kaum mereka. Meskipun begitu Sona masih harus tetap menjaga sikapnya, satu hal yang diperingatkan oleh azazel pada waktu itu adalah Hades itu adalah orang yang licik dan juga sangat membenci iblis.

"Sayangnya teman kami yang satu ini sedikit unik. Bahkan evil piece seperti apapun tetap tidak akan berefek apapun padanya. Jadi kami-"

"Jadi kalian memilih datang dan meminta langsung pada orang yang bertugas pada jiwa-jiwa orang mati itu sendiri, bukan?"

Meskipun agak kesal karena ucapannya di potong, Sona masih harus tetap menjaga sikapnya. "Benar sekali, Hades-sama,"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasannya dia terbunuh,"

"Dia dibunuh, oleh Kokabiel."

"Aahh... Kokabiel. Salah satu gagak busuk yang bersarang di Grigori itu... ya, aku ingat jika beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ada sebuah jiwa yang masuk beberapa menit sebelum jiwa kokabiel masuk kesini, siapa ya kalau tidak salah... Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?"

Sona terlihat menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, sepertinya nama Naruto masih begitu menyakitkan jika terdengar oleh telinga Sona.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi aku paling membenci dua hal dalam dunia ini, yaitu dengan orang yang menghindari kematian dan juga jiwa yang kembali ke dunia manusia. Jadi dengan berat hati aku tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu itu,"

"Tunggu, Hades-sama... tolong pertimbangkan lagi. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat mengembalikan jiwanya kedunia manusia,"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin membawa jiwa pemuda itu, padahal dia bahkan tidak memiliki satupun keluarga yang tersisa..."

Mendengar ucapan dari azazel itu membuat Sona dan Asia tertunduk lemah. "... seluruh keluarganya telah musnah, di tangannya sendiri," kepala Sona langsung mendongak dengan cepat ketika Hades melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A-apa maksud anda?"

"Bohong. Tidak mungkin, nii-san. Tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, buktinya aku masih hidup dan bernafas sekarang ini. Tidak mungkin nii-san melakukan itu. Kau pasti bohong!" Teriak Asia pada Hades.

"Sayangnya memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan juga kau sudah bukanlah Namikaze lagi. Tidak setelah darah iblis mengalir dalam darahmu," kalimat itu begitu menusuk Asia. Dia terduduk lesu, pikirannya kacau. Tidak mungkin kakaknya membunuh keluarganya sendiri, ayah dan ibu mereka. Itu pastilah sebuah kebohongan. Bagi Asia itulah kenyataan yang dia yakini.

"Hades-sama tolong jelaskan apa maksud anda barusan, apa maksud anda dengan musnah ditangannya sendiri?"

"Kenyataannya adalah keluarga Namikaze musnah pada kebakaran enam tahun yang lalu... oleh seorang anak bernama Namikaze Naruto. Atau yang lebih kalian kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto."

Sona kehabisan kata-katanya. Apa sebenarnya maksudnya ini, kenapa Naruto bisa begitu teganya membunuh keluarganya. Padahal saat melihat adiknya dibuang ke luar negri dia sampai menangis di depannya. Apakah semua itu bohong? Sona rasa tidak, Naruto memang seorang berandalan yang selalu membuat masalah, namun dia bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong. Dan itu... adalah kenyataan yang Sona yakini.

"Jadi apa kau masih ingin menghidupkan kembali manusia penuh dosa itu,"

Dan dibalas dengan dua buah tatapan tajam dari dua buah pasang mata gadis di sana. "Maaf Hades-sama, tapi aku tidak akan mengubah sedikitpun pendirian awalku, bahkan setelah mendengar itu sekalipun, karena aku selalu percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu," ujar Sona mantap dengan mata yang penuh akan kobaran tekad yang tak terbendung.

"Aku juga, aku tidak akan percaya jika tak mendengar dari mulut nii-san sendiri. Lagipula nii-san tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun tanpa sebab. Aku tahu jika aku memang bukanlah Namikaze murni lagi... dengan darah iblis yang mengaliri setiap inci pembuluh darahku ini..." Asia berujar dengan meremas tangannya di depan dadanya, mencengkeramnya dengan begitu erat. "... tapi dalam hatiku, aku tetaplah seorang Namikaze, dan juga pada nii-san masih tetap mengakuiku meskipun itu di saat-saat terakhirnya,"

"Itukah jawaban kalian?" Hades kembali

Dan dijawab denga dua buah anggukan mantap dari kedua gadis iblis itu. Kalau boleh jujur Hades kagum dengan dengan tekad yang ada dalam diri kedua perempuan itu. Mereka begitu mempercayai sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, meskipun sudah mendengar masa lalu kelam pemuda itu. Tapi sayangnya peraturan tetaplah peraturan.

"Kau bilang tadi jika kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membawanya kembali, bukan? Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku mengembalikan jiwa pemuda itu? Apa sacred gear kelas longinus? Sekiryuutei? Ataukan Vitra yang ada di belakangmu itu..."

Belum sempat Sona menjawab, lidahnya dipaksa berhenti akibat Hades yang melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada yang begitu tidak mengenakan. "... tapi itu percuma, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, untuk apa coba? Aku juga bukanlah dewa yang ingin mitologiku paling ditakuti, dan aku juga tidak mempunyai niatan menguasai dunia... jadi aku tekankan terlebih dahulu. Jika itu yang kau tawarkan, maka aku akan menolaknya," Hades menegaskan dengan keras.

"Seperti yang anda bilang. Saya juga tidak begitu menyukai cara seperti itu,"

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?"

Tatapan Sona masih saja tajam kearah Hades. Tegas tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, tapi masih tetap menaruh hormat pada sosok dewa di depannya. "Nyawaku sendiri!"

"Kaichou!"

Tidak dapat dipercaya. Semua iblis yang mengikutinya selama ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sona barusan. Dalam pikiran mereka terbesit sebuah pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan perempuan itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika selama ini mereka mengantarkan perempuan yang ingin menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri. Tidak berguna. Sungguh tidak berguna.

"Hoo... kau ingin menukar nyawamu dengan nyawa pemuda itu?" Hades memastikan.

"Benar," tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya. Cepat dan tegas.

"Dan apa kau pikir pemuda itu akan menerima apa yang kau lakukan ini?"

"Saya yakin jika dia tidak akan menerimanya, tapi setidaknya dia bisa hidup lagi, karena memang pada awalnya yang seharusnya mati itu adalah aku dan bukannya, dia,"

"Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin membawanya kembali. Aku akan menguji seberapa kuat tekadmu itu," Hades berdiri dari singgasana emasnya itu dan mengetukan tongkatnya dua kali.

Keringat Sona mengalir dengan deras, jika bertarung melawan dewa di depannya itu. Satu hal pasti yang akan terjadi yaitu musnah. Bukannya mati, tapi musnah.

Dari lorong gelap di samping ruangan itu, terdengar sebuah bunyi lagkah kaki disertai gemercing rantai. Terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang berjalan dengan pelan kearah cahaya remang ruangan itu.

Saat sosok itu benar-benar bermandikan cahaya dari api dalam setiap lentera yang ada di ruangan itu, baru terlihat dengan jelas sosok makhluk yang memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti manusia, namun berpakaian serba hitam. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah topeng putih polos yang menyerupai rahang dan juga delapan buah peti mati di punggungnya yang terhubung dengan rantai. Jika dilihat sekilas peti mati itu terlihat seperti sayap.

Sosok itu berlutut layaknya kesatria yang berada di depan rajanya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat, bukan karena topeng mirip rahang itu melainkan di dalam topeng yang memiliki bentuk rahang itu kepalanya masih dibungkus oleh masker hitam sampai leher.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hades-sama?"

"Thanatos... aku ingin kau sedikit menghibur tamu kita kali ini, karena aku jarang sekali mendapatkan tamu, aku merasa sedikit bosan. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau bermain sebentar dengan tamu kita," meskipun wajah sang penguasa alam kematian itu terdiri dari tulang semua, Sona berani bertaruh jika kini dia sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Seperti yang anda minta," dengan itu Thanatos berdiri, menghadap kearah sekelompok iblis itu. Walau wajahnya tidak terlihat akibat terbungkus oleh kain hitam ditambah topeng rahang itu, mereka dapat merasakan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

Hades berdiri dari singgasananya. "Jika kau dapat menjatuhkan Thanatos setidaknya satu kali saja, aku akan turuti permintaanmu, walaupun aku sangat membenci jika ada roh yang keluar dari sini,"

"Cukup menjatuhkannya saja kan?" Issei dan Saji maju kedepan dengan gaunlet di masing-masing tangan mereka. Namun tidak hanya itu Sona kini langsung melangkah di depan kedua pemuda iblis itu, dengan tatapan serius dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terpasang gelang putih peninggalan Naruto.

Namun mereka semua terhenti ketika Hades mengangkat telunjuknya. Dan diarahkan pada salah seorang disana. Sona, orang yang ditunjuk oleh Hades adalah Sona, dan bukan yang lain.

"Ini adalah ujianmu, kita buktikan. Apa tekadmu itu dapat menjatuhkan tangan kananku," tanpa membantah sedikitpun Sona maju kedepan sementara kedua orang remaja laki-laki itu mau tidak mau harus mundur. Ini semua adalah demi Naruto. Hanya demi pemuda itu, yang bahkan hingga membuat sang ketua OSIS yang selalu saja datar bahkan apapun yang terjadi itu berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya di depan orang yang bahkan dapat mengambil nyawa mereka dengan satu jentikan jari.

"Kaichou-san..."

"Aku bisa mengatasi mengatasinya sendiri, Asia," baru pertama kali. Pertama kali bagi Asia mendengar sosok yang setahunya selalu mengikuti kakaknya kemanapun dia pergi itu memanggil namanya. Bukan nama marga dari tempat asuhan yang membesarkannya di italia, tapi namanya. Nama yang di berikan oleh keluarganya, keluarganya dan juga keluarga Naruto.

"Sona Sitri, Ikkemassu!" Dengan itu Sona menerjang Thanatos dengan sebuah racikan serangan yang sempat terlintas di benaknya ketika melawan para grim reaper di luar gerbang tadi. Tapi ternyata strateginya itu sama sekali tidak berguna, karena ternyata kekuatan lawannya yang tidak seberapa.

Tapi kali ini. Lawannya bukan sekedar grim reaper lagi, melainkan sang dewa kematian itu sendiri.

Bukan Cuma satu ekor air yang berwujut ular yang Sona lancarkan kearah sang dewa kematian itu, melainkan delapan ular serupa dan sekaligus menerjang secara bersamaan. Seakan tak dibuat repot sedikitpun, Thanatos dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan tenang, dengan gerakan yang begitu halus dia menliuk kekanan dan kekiri. Menghindari seluruh hujaman dari air yang berwujud ular itu.

Bahkan tidak terlihat serangan apapun yang dilancarkan Thanatos, ular-ular air itu langsung terpotong satu persatu setelah berhasil dihindarinya. Satu-satunya senjata yang Sona lihat hanyalah sebuah katana bersarung merah yang masih tersarung rapi di pinggang sang dewa kematian. Tidak terlahat tanda-tanda jika katana itu sempat keluar dari sarungnya.

Rasa shock tak tertahankan langsung menghentikan detakan jantung yang ada dalam tubuh Sona, tak kala sosok yang awalnya berada dalam jara yang Sona rasa cukup jauh itu, tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depannya.

 **Clankk! Clankk! Buaagghh!**

Dua buah lapisan sihir pelindung yang Sona lepaskan seperti tidak berguna sama sekali. Ketika sebuah hantaman yang mengarah pada kepalanya itu berhasil membelah sihirnya semudah pisau membelah mentega. Akhirnya Sona merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika sebuah benda tumpul dengan kekuatan gila-gilaan menghantam kepalanya.

"S-sarung pedang?" Sona merintih sembari meraba wajahnya yang memar.

Ya... hanya sebuah sarung pedang berwarna merah itulah yang berhasil memotong dua lapisan sihir pelindung yang Sona buat dan bahkan berhasil menyarangkan memar dan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada wajah Sona.

Belum sempat Sona menarik sebuah nafas, Thanatos kembali muncul tepat di depannya dengan sebuah pedang yang masih tersarung itu terangkat keatas. Dan seperti berniat di tebaskan dengan begitu kuat. Sona tidak yakin entah karena reflek atau apa dia berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan sedikit memiringkan badannya kesamping, hingga hanya mengenai udara kosong tempatnya berdiri tadi. Namun...

 **Buuagghh!**

Tebasasn itu tidak berhenti di situ saja, melainkan langsung berbelok secara tajam kesamping hingga memukul perut Sona dengan begitu kuat. Ludah Sona mau tak mau langsung membuncah keudara akibat pukulan yang begitu kuat bersarang di perutnya.

Rasa lemas mulai menjalari kakinya sehabis merasakan pukulan sekuat itu. Sementara Sona yang terlihat kesulitan berdiri, Issei, Saji, Tsubaki dan juga Asia hanya mampu menggigit jari melihat pertarugan tang begitu berat sebelah. Meskipun Sona hanya perlu menjatuhkan lawannya satu kali saja, namun yang dia lawan itu adalah Dewa kematian, Shinigami, dan juga tetek bengek yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan kata itu.

Bahkan Issei sendiri ragu jika mereka semua dapat menjatuhkan sosok itu dengan mudah meskipun mereka semua ikut bertarung, tapi tetap saja. Sekalipun itu adalah ujian yang harus Sona hadapi, mereka hanya seperti melihat Sona yang dipermainkan, disiksa, dan dihajar habis-habisan, tak lebih dari itu.

Ketika Sona menatap Thanatos dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam, benci dan segala macam emosi ikut tercampur. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar pada tangan kanannya, menghilangkan segala perasaan negatif itu. Mata Sona langsung menilik apa yang menyebabkan perasaan hangat itu.

"Ini?" cahaya terang keluar dari gelang yang dipakai Sona, warna biru tiba-tiba mendominasi gelang itu. Sona hampir memekik kaget saat melihat sebuah layar hologram yang bertuliskan permintaan persetujuan. Sona tidak tahu apa maksud dari permintaan itu, tapi dia merasa jika sesuatu akan berubah dengan hanya menekan tombol "OK" dalam hologram itu.

Tanpa ragu Sona langsung menekan tombol itu. Dan sebuah suara mekanik yang sedikit tinggi mirip dengan suara perempuan terdengar dari gelang itu.

 **[Body check start!]**

 **[completed. Keadaan tubuh All green!]**

Sona merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti sedang melakukan ronsen, tubuhnya

 **[IS II Confirmed!]**

 **[Activating Combat Mode!]**

Setelah cahaya meredup tubuh Sona kini terbalut armor besi berwarna biru. Tidak hanya itu di tangannya juga terdapat sebuah tombak panjang berwarna putih yang di kelilingi oleh air yang terus bergerak seperti hidup.

Di punggung Sona juga terdapat sepasang sayap besar yang terbuat dari air. Hal itu memicu keterkejutan dari para iblis yang bersamanya. Hampir sama dengan Byakushiki milik Naruto, orang yang mereka cari.

Di depan Sona nampak beberapa panel hologram yang menunjukan status dari benda yang menempel pada tubuhnya itu. Dimulai dari energi yang memiliki angka 100. Dan seluruh status termasuk kelembaban suhu dan temperatur. Semuanya tertera dengan beitu detail.

"inikah _interface_ yang selalu Naruto lihat," gumam Sona pelan sembari mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh hologram. Matanya langsung terpaku pada rentetan huruf yang tersusun hingga membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Mysterious Lady? Itukah namanya?"

Saat dia terlalu sibuk terpesona dengan interface kelas atas itu Sona langsung terkaget saat notifikase "Danger!" muncul pada layar hologramnya, dengan cepat dia menghindar ke kiri. Dan benar sekali, sebuah tebasan vertikal dari Thanatos langsung membelah tempat dimana dia berdiri tadi. Dan kali ini, bilah putih mengkilat terlihat dari katana yang kini sudah keluar dari sarungnya.

IS itu telah memprediksi dua detik serangan yang mengarah padanya. Serta memberikan informasi langsung akan gerak-gerik aneh yang terjadi pada musuhnya. Sebuah fitur yang tidak mungkin ada dalam sacred gear. Walaupun nyatanya dia tidak pernah merasakan rasanya memiliki sacred gear.

"Dengan ini, pasti.." tekad Sona kembali membara saat Naruto lagi-lagi membantunya. Tidak ada penyesuaian apapun, tapi Sona yakin jika dengan semua itu dia tidak hanya menjatuhkan sang dewa kematian itu melainkan mengalahkannya.

"Byakushiki? Tapi kenapa bentuknya berbeda?"

"Apa maksudmu Issei?"

"Armor yang dikenakan kaichou mengingatkanku pada armor yang dikeluarkan Naruto pada saat melawan raiser dulu."

"Tapi bentuknya terlihat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya?"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung,"

"Sepertinya alat itu menyesuaikan diri dengan setiap penggunanya," pernyataan dari Tsubaki langsung mendapat respon dari keduanya. "Jadi dengan kata lain alat itu kini telah resmi menjadi milik kaichou, begitu?" Tsubaki mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Issei. Walaupun dia sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi menurut hipotesisnya begitu.

"Mungkin dengan ini angin kemenangan bisa beralih kearah kaichou,"

Thanatos tetap saja diam. Bahkan sejak pertarungan dimulai dia tetap tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Tapi karena itu juga Sona semakin merasa kesulitan, apalagi tanpa mengetahui ekspresi wajah dari sang lawan.

Menarik nafas pelan lalu mengacungkan tombak ditangannya itu kearah Thanatos. "Aku bukanlah Rias yang bertarung dengan kekuatannya, ataupun nee-sama yang memang jenius dalam sihir," dia bergumam sembari menutup mata.

"Aku lemah. Itulah kenyataannya, tapi..." saat masih menutup mata itu monitor hologram di depan Sona kembali menunjukan notifikasi bahaya. Membuka matanya dengan lebar-lebar, tatapan menusuk dia tunjukan pada sosok Thanatos yang sudah melesat dengan kecepatan gila padanya.

"..AKU TIDAK BOLEH TERUS BERKUBANG DALAM KELEMAHANKU!"

Tak perduli secepat apapun serangan yang Thanatos lepaskan. Sona dapat menghindarinya tepat di detik terakhir. Padahal di awal tadi bahkan untuk merespon saja sudah tidak mungkin bagi Sona.

Namun kini dia bahkan dapat melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menusukan tombak ditangannya kearah kepala Thanatos yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

 **Ctrraankk!**

Ujung tajam dari tombak itu bahkan tidak mampu untuk menggores peti mati yang kini melindungi kepala Thanatos. Memang benar jika tombaknya tidak dapat menembus peti mati itu. Tapi serangan Sona tidak berhenti di situ, karena tepat di celah antara setiap peti itu keluar tombak-tombak es yang sangat tajam.

 **Jraaassshh!**

Kabut tebal tiba-tiba membumbung ketika tombak es itu mengenai Thanatos.

 **Splaasshhh!**

Sayang sekali serangan Sona itu gagal akibat perkiraannya yang jauh meleset. Siapa sangka jika tombak itu langsung menguap ketika menyentuh tubuh Thanatos. Tak dapat dibayangkan sepanas apa permukaan kulit dari sang dewa kematian itu.

"Heh.. kau lengah," Sona mendengus pelan dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya seolah kemenangan sudah pasti berada di tangannya. Ketika kabut yang berada di sekitar Thanatos masih tersisa Sona dengan tenang menjentikan jarinya.

Ctack!

 **Blaaarrr!**

Tidak disangka-sangka ledakan langsung keluar dari kabut yang berada di sekitar Thanatos. Meskipun sempat terdorong kebelakang akibat ledakan itu, Thanatos tetap tidak jatuh. Tidak berhenti di situ saja jentikan kedua berbunyi.

Ctack!

 **Blaarrr!**

Kali ini tepat pada bahunya, dan diikuti tiga buah ledakan beruntun pada kaki, perut, dan kepala. Tapi masih saja belum cukup untuk menjatuhkannya. Sosok itu benar-benar kokoh, begitu kokoh hingga membuat tidak mampu menjatuhkannya walaupun Cuma satu kali.

"Naif," satu kata. Setelah sekian lama bertarung, baru satu kata saja yang terucap dari mulut sang tangan kanan Hades itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlalu naif. Jangan kau pikir serangan seperti itu dapat melukaiku,"

Mata Sona langsung terbelak kaget saat Thanatos yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Notifikasi bahaya kembali terlihat di layar hologram Sona, namun yang aneh kini serangan yang datang berasal dari keempat arah yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Bukan sebuah serangan jarak jauh, tapi sebuah tebasan langsung.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sona adalah bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu dapat melakukan itu. Segala spekulasi yang dia buat telah buntu, satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa adalah dengan terbang keatas dan menghindari keempat serangan itu sekaligus.

' _Satu detik, paling tidak aku akan kehilangan satu kaki,'_ kaki yang dimaksud Sona disini adalah kaki dari armor yang membungkus tubuhnya.

 **Braasshh!**

 **Boooomm!**

Salah. Pilihan Sona itu ternyata salah besar, serangan tidak terjadi dari keempat titik yang tertera di layar, melainkan dari tempat yang Sona tuju. Atas. Tebasan yang dia asakan bukanlah berasal dari tajamnya katana itu, melainkan sisi samping dari katana itu sendiri. Sehingga selain memar dan rasa sakit, tidak ada luka lain yang dia terima.

"Ugh.. jadi begitu... Rahasia seranganmu adalah kecepatan reaksi yang melampaui batas akal, bukan?" di sela rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, Sona masih dapat menganalisa kemampuan lawannya.

Tidak menjawab. Thanatos kembali menghilang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sona. Sona tahu, jika sejak awal dia memang sedang dipermainkan, karena dia yakin seratus persen jika sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tebasan yang siap mengarah kepadanya itu serius, maka dia pasti sudah tidak bernyawa. Bahkan sejak satu detik setelah pertarungan dimulai.

Lawannya adalah seorang dewa kematian. Sosok luar biasa yang bahkan dapat mengambil nyawa makhluk hidup hanya dengan satu patah kata. Dari awal sebenarnya dia tahu, tapi setidaknya dia ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menang.

' _Aku memang bodoh..'_

Pluk!

"-?"

Bukan tajamnya bilah pedang yang dia rasakan, melainkan sebuah tepukan tangan di kepalanyalah yang dia rasakan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah usapan kasar yang bahkan sampai membuat kepala Sona tertarik kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kau sudah berubah ya, Sona?" Melodi itu lagi. Sebuah alunan suara yang sangat Sona kenal. Tidak mungkin dia dapat melupakan suara itu.

Dengan pelan Thanatos melepas topengnya, sekaligus kain hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Tersibak dengan kasar, surai pirang berantakan yang teramat dia kenali, mata biru yang mengingatkannya pada tingginya langit, serta tanda lahir yang mengingatkannya pada binatang yang kemarin mencuri lauk makannya.

"Naruto?" pekik Sona tak kuasa menahan kagetnya.

Begitupun Issei, Asia, Saji, dan Tsubaki. Mereka semua juga menampilkan wajah blank saat melihat wajah di balik topeng itu.

"Naruto? Kenapa? Tunggu-eehhhh!" Issei yang paling merasa bingung mengeluarka kalimat yang bahkan hampir tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai kalimat.

"Hades-sama. Sepertinya bisa kita akhiri saja sandiwaranya sekarang,"

"Ahh... padahal baru masuk bagian serunya," ujar Hades yang kini tengah duduk di atas singgasananya sambil memegang sebuah novel berlabel 18+. Alis Sona berkedut kesal karena dewa penguasa dunia kematian itu sedang bosan dan ingin melihat pertarungan antara dia dan Thanatos. Tapi ternyata dianya malah keasikan membaca sebua novel dewasa.

"Nih dewa gak punya harga diri banget ya," ujar Issei dengan sebuah keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. "Sama seperti yang bilang," sindir Saji.

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa? Kau ngajak berantem?" Saji meladeni. Tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan pukulan yan dihantamkan Tsubaki pada kepala kedua makhluk itu. Sementara Asia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Thanatos, yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh pelan kearah Sona yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa Naruto hanya bisa mendesah. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjelaskannya.

"Sona. Satu rahasia yang harus kau tahu. Sebenarnya Naruto yang kau kenal dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun terakhir ini, itu tidak pernah ada,"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa di sini yang benar-benar pernah melihat Naruto hanyalah Asia dan kau yang dulu, sedangkan sisanya hanya melihat sosok yang aku ciptakan untuk menggantikan Naruto sementara,"

"Sebenarnya kau ini ngomong apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,"

"Hah... biar mudahnya begini saja. Uzumaki Naruto yang asli sudah meninggal sejak 6 tahun yang lalu pada kebakaran besar di Kyoto,"

Mereka semua kehabisan kata-kata, pernyataan dari Naruto itu benar-benar menusuk mereka. Apa maksudnya bukan Naruto? Apanya yang sosok ciptaan? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakan?

"Kenapa? Jika memang perkataanmu itu benar, kenapa aku termasuk orang yang mengenal betul siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya,"

"Hah..." mendesah pelan Thanatos menatap Hades sekilas, seolah meminta sebuah persetujuan. Saat mendapat anggukan dari tengkorak yang menjadi atasannya itu, Naruto melangkah kedepan Sona dan menyentuh keningnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"... lebih baik kau mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi, Sona. Karena kau adalah pusatnya, kau adalah awal dari penderitaan yang harus Naruto hadapi,"

Cahaya teramat terang meledak dari telunjuk Thanatos alias Naruto. Cahaya itu menelan Sona dan keempat iblis yang ikut dengannya.

"Ingatlah siapa dirimu... dan ingat juga siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya,"

.

To be continue...

A/N : Ciiaaahhhh... aku dapat banyak protes kayaknya. Hahaha... padahal bilangnya da minggu update tap nyatanya sudah lewat, tapi anggep saja kalau DiwarX lagi libur lebaran. Padahal nyatanya dirumah ane kesulitan ngakses internet, kenapa? Karena DiwarX kagak punya modem. HP aja masih HP jadul, Cuma bisa buat baca fic doang, buat review aja kagak bisa. Hmm... misteri...misteri...

Tapi masih setia nunggu kan? Jika iya inilah yang dapat saya sajikan. Salah satu rahasia terbesar dalam fic ini, kenyataan menyakitkan tentang Naruto. Sang tokoh utama pembuat onar yang tengah di cari-cari.

Jika kalian penasaran apa hubungan Sona dengan naruo di masa lalu? Maka kalian sama denganku, nah kenapa bisa begitu padahal ane lah orang yang menulis nih cerita? Karena sekalipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tetap saja ada rasa gimana gitu... ketika baca ulagn nih chapter.

Semua jawaban termasuk sedikit kisah keluarga Namikaze akan ane sajikan pada chapter depan dengan sebuah flashback yang niatnya aku bikin berbeda dengan gaya penulisan flashback pada umumnya. Doakan semoga berhasil...

Oh iya... Bentuk ataupun wujud dari thanatos seperti Thanatos yang ada di Persona 3. Jika belum pernah lihat, tanya aja sama Mbah Gugel.

Oke... masuk sesi jawaban untuk Reivew para guest tercinta...

 **Alim fanficker** : siap... mungkin memang tidak begitu "wah" cara penghidupannya, tapi semoga saja anda terhibur dengan perjalanan sona kali ini...

 **Tolol kun** : eto... bisa jelaskan lebih spesifik lagi gk apanya yang mengecewakan, karena yah... jika Cuma dua kata itu saja tidak akan membantuku memperbaiki nih fiction..

 **DAMARWULAN** : yo wes lak ngono... tapi mugo2 chapter iki iso menghibur sampean..

 **Bayu** : padahal sedang perjalanan ke neraka dengan taruhan nyawa, tapi entah kenapa saat kau yang mengatakannya terdengar seperti study tour anak SMP ya... :v thanks atas reviewnya

 **Kuroyafi** : thanks.. memang itulah yang aku cari sebuah perbedaan. Satu hal yang paling aku benci dalam fanfiction adalah Mainstream. Meskipun itu tulisanku sendiri, jika temanya mainstream, aku pasti merasa enek saat membacanya..

 **Asd** : siap...

 **PredX** : bukan akan lagi... tapi sudah mulai tuh, (nunjuk diatas) karena itu keberadaan lilith juga hanya akan jadi penghalang. Lagipula aku juga sudah menyiapkan event lilith di chapter-chapter depan.

 **Guest : Oke...**

 **NOBI** : Caps locknya jebol vak? Ahaha... siap, meskipun tidak secepat yang anda harapkan, tapi ini sudah paling cepat yang saya bisa...

 **Alim fanficker 2** : sudah tuh... malah berlusin-lusin. Ditambah lagi tanatos sendiri.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : ahaha... gomen... masalah terbesarnya adalah ane kagak punya modem, jadi kagak bisa update sekalipun ceritanya sudah selesai. Dan jika mau update cerita aku harus turun gunung ke kota yang jaraknya tidak dekat, cari yang gratisan lagi :v

Tolong maafkanlah sang author yang begitu nista ini, tapi setidaknya anda patut berbahagia karena masih dapat membaca nih cerita sekalipun update satu bulan sekali.. :v

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU 2** : nih orang yang ditungguin malah lemonnya... sebuah rahasia yang sudah bukan jadi rahasia lagi yaitu aku tidak pernah bisa bikin lemon sama sekali, karena apa... sekalipun aku sudah berumur 19 tahun, aku sama sekali belum punya pengalaman pacaran satu kalipun. JONES, memang, tidak masalah jika aku jones, karena jones ya... jones. :v

 **Adios** : gomen.. jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda, tapi jika aku buat lilith ikut. Aku akan kesulitan membuat tuh scene di atas. Terlebih lagi akan jadi apa perasaan lilith jika tahu kebenaran tentang narusona pada chapter depan. Jadi yah... itulah alasan saya kagak bisa ngikutin lilith pada nih tur. Dan tenang saja aku selalu semangat nulis, tapi masalahnya kagak ada media updatenya :v

 **Guest** : thanks. Memang, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika sona mengatakan itu... tapi yah... meskipun begitu lilith tetap tidak akan menyerah. Dia bukanlah orang yang patah semangat sekalipun lawannya adalah seorang iblis.

 **Aaaku** : kan sudah aku bilang jika di fic ini akan lebih dari 50% karakternya OOC. Bahkan seorang sona pun juga akan aku buat OOC.

Tumbal? Kita lihat saja nanti... apakah nyawa sona akan diterima oleh hades atau tidak, dan itu semua tergantung pada tindakan sona di chapter depan.

 **Mahdian fullbust** : sayangnya tidak. Karena ingat... level Hades itu setara dengan Level Sirzechs entah itu beberapa level diatas atau dibawah, atau mungkin malah sama. Dan makhluk kelas Ultimate itu tidak mungkin dapat di adu-kan dengan sona yang hanya iblis kelas atas, yang bahkan jaaaauuuhhh leih muda dibandingkan hades.

.

Nah Cuma itu saja yang dapat ane sampaikan... dan... hampir kelupaan lagi...

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 Hijriyah bagi yang merayakan dan juga yang tidak merayakan, jika DiwarX pernah bikin kesalahan dan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas, saya mengucapkan Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena DiwarX yakin jika pernah menyinggung satu atau dua kali, atau bahkan berkali-kali.

Ahh... leganya... sehabis Update...

Itu saja, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ane tunggu...

Sampai jumpa en Siiyuu...

...

..

.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Special Arc**

 **-[ Awakening ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 16 : Asli dan Palsu

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari sebuah perumahan padat yang begitu khas akan aura tradisionalnya. Sekilas memang tidak ada bedanya dengan pecinan yang ada pada suatu negara, tapi sesungguhnya perumahan itu adalah milik dari satu buah klan.

Klan yang begitu terkenal akan kemampuannya membasmi roh jahat. Dengan kata lain Onmyouji. Penyihir asli yang dimiliki oleh Jepang. Memang tidak seterkenal penyihir-penyihir Eropa, namun dalam segi Kemampuan mereka tidak kalah akan.

Keunikan lain dari keluarga Namikaze adalah mereka semua terlahir dengan sebuah kekuatan pada masing-masing individu. Masih menjadi misteri akan asal mula kekuatan itu, namun sejak dulu mereka menganggap jika kekuatan mereka adalah anugerah dari dewa yang diberikan pada mereka.

Namun karena hal itu juga, diskriminasi tidak lepas dari mereka. Bagi mereka, kekuatan adalah segalanya. Siapa yang berbakat, dialah yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa, sekalipun orang itu adalah anak dari kepala klan sekalipun, jika memang kekuatan yang dimilikinya menyedihkan, mereka akan mererima perlakuan itu.

Di sudut komplek perumahan itu nampak lima orang anak yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahunan tengah mengepung seorang anak berkacamata dengan pirang. Terlihat dengan jelas jika tubuh sang anak kini tengah dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Luka memar dan gosong terdapat pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Oi..oi.. padahal kau anak dari kepala klan, tapi kau tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali, keh... menyedihkan..."

"Menyedihkan,"

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Kau adalah aib bagi klan Namikaze!"

Namun bocah itu sama sekali tidak membalas. Dia hanya menatap anak-anak yang menyerangnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti takut dan kemarahan yang terpendam. Namun kemarahan hanya akan menjadi kemarahan saja, karena apapun yang dia lakukan orang yang kuat pastilah orang yang akan menang.

Bukan salahnya terlahir tanpa kekuatan. Dia juga tidak mengharapkan lahir dari seorang kepala klan. Rasa sakit yang dia terima setiap hari mungkin sudah mematikan indera perasanya atau apa sehingga luka itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya meneteskan airmata sedikitpun.

"Oi... apa-apaan tatapan matamu itu hah! Ngajak berantem, hah!"

Salah seorang anak berambut serupa dengan anak yang ditindas itu maju kedepan dengan membawa sebuah bola api ditangannya, sebuah senyum kegembiraan tergambar dengan jelas diwajah anak itu. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bermain dengan kami?"

Bermain. Naruto sangat mengerti apa arti kata itu, bukan dalam artian bermain seperti selayaknya anak pada umumnya, melainkan menjadikannya sasaran percobaan jurus-jurus mereka. Dengan kata lain Naruto akan dijadikan samsak hidup oleh mereka, memang jurus-jurus yang mereka lancarkan itu tidaklah mengancam nyawanya, tapi rasa sakit yang diterimanya itu tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?"

Sebeum semuanya bertambah parah, sebuah sentakan suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Sosok pria remaja yang menginjak dewasa dengan mengenakan setelan jas lengkap itu datang kearah mereka dengan tampang garang. Kilatan mata violet itu seakan menjanjikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat jika mereka melanjutkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan tadi.

"Gek... ada Namikaze-sama. Kabur!"

Mereka langsung berlari kearah yang berbeda-beda. Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama mereka kepergok tengah membully Naruto.

Pria itu mendesah pelan. Menghampiri Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Seharusnya kau melawan sedikit, Naruto. Kau tahu, jika diamnya dirimu itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin ngelunjak," saran pria itu.

Sementara Naruto seperti tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku tahu nii-san, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, kekuatan mereka bukanah tandinganku," balas Naruto sembari menundukan kepalanya. Sementara kakak Naruto hanya mendesah lagi, dia bingung harus bagaimana membantu adiknya ini.

"Kau kan bisa melawannya secara fisik, kupikir kemampuan bertarung secara fisik milikmu berada jauh diatas anak-anak itu, yah meskipun masih 'jauh' dibawahku," usulnya sambil menekankan kata jauh di akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Ya..ya..ya.. dan memilih menjadi sasaran amukan dari orang tua mereka. Nii-san kan harusnya tahu, jika mereka pasti lebih mempercayai perkataan anaknya, ketimbang mempercayaiku. Orang yang menjadi korban, tapi mungkin lain lagi jika perbuatan mereka sudah jauh melampaui batas,"

"Sebenarnya aku ini bingung, kau itu yang terlalu baik, atau malah yang terlalu jahat,"

"Daripada membahas masalah yang tidak penting ini, mana pesananku," tagih Naruto dengan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan kakaknya itu seperti meminta sesuatu. Sementara kakaknya hanya mampu tersenyum canggung sembari merogoh saku yang berada di dalam jas hitamnya. Dari sana terlihat sebuah buku bersampul hijau tebal dengan tulisan berupa angka-angka yang menjadi ciri khas dari buku matematika.

"Naruto, untuk apa kau mempelajari pelajaran SMA? Ingat kau ini bahkan masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar,"

Naruto menerima buku itu dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Itu karena aku bukanlah Nii-san yang sudah lahir dengan kejeniusan. Satu-satunya caraku mengejarmu adalah bekerja keras, entah itu dalam bidang beladiri maupun pengetahuan."

Oke dia menyerah. Adiknya ini memang benar-benar anak yang teramat keras kepala, dan bahkan dia yakin jika ke-keras kepalaan dari adiknya itu melebihi ke-keras kepalaan ayah mereka.

"Naruto, apa hari ini kau senggang?" ujar sang kakak yang berbicara dengan memandang kearah lain sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Maaf nii-san tapi aku masih normal, jadi tolong cari orang lain saja," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan jijik pada kakaknya sambil mengambil dua langkah menjauhi kakaknya.

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat seolah aku ini gay bego! Hah... seperti biasa ucapanmu selalu pedas seperti biasanya. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke rumah kita yang ada di kuoh. Aku ingin menunjukan penemuan baruku padamu,"

"Sekalian berlatih bukan?" tebak Naruto.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau menangkap apa maksudku,"

"Lalu... ayah, ibu, dan Asia bagaimana?"

"Nanti akan aku kabari mereka,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Di sebuah aula yang sangat luas berkumpul setidaknya sebelas orang yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang. Suasana pada aula itu kini nampak sedang terjadi sebuah bersi tegang yag terjadi pada mayoritas orang yang hadir melawan seoraang pria paruh baya berambut pirang yang kini sudah mulai menunjukan kilatan mata tak suka akan ide yang barusaja di lontarkan oleh salah seorang anggota rapat.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan rekontruksi?"

"Tentu saja merubah sistem kerja keluarga ini. Karena jika dipikir-pikir lagi tugas kita ini tak ada bedanya dengan pengangkut sampah yang melihat ada sampah menumpuk di pinggir jalan, dan itu membuat kekuatan yang kita miliki menjadi sia-sia,"

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Revolusi,"

"Revolusi?"

"Kita akan memusnahkan semua makhluk lain yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kita, dan tunjukan bahwa kekuatan dari keluarga Namikaze adalah yang terkuat di dunia ini,"

"Tidak, tunggu jadi dengan kata lain semua ini hanya untuk tujuan kekanak-kanakan itu, ya ampun, pak tua ingat umur kenapa? Tanpa perlu revolusi atau apalah yang kau usulkan itu, keluarga ini sudah di hormati oleh seluruh Onmyouji di seluruh jepang. Dan bahkan keluarga Tsuchimikado yang selaku keluarga Onmyouji pertama pun juga menghormati kita sebagai keluarga Onmyouji terkuat, dan apa itu masih belum cukup!?" Sungut Minato yang sepertinya sudah mulai kesal akan pertemuan tidak berguna ini. Pasalnya pagi-pagi, dan bahkan dia sendiri belum sempat untuk menyendok sesuap nasi yang dimasakan istrinya, dia harus dijemput oleh dua orang berjenggot putih yang mengatakan jika akan diadakan sebuah rapat penting yang tidak dapat ditunda.

"Belum. Apa gunanya kekuatan ini jika hanya manusia yang menghormati kita," Minato masih belum menagkap apa yang dimaksud dengan rebolusi yang digagas oleh salah satu tetua bangsat yang ada dalam keluarganya. Benci Minato mengakui jika orang seperti mereka adalah anggota keluarganya, tapi darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka membantahnya. Sayangnya, para tetua itu tidak memiliki apa yang paling penting dalam keluarga ini, mereka tidak memiliki hati dari seorang Namikaze sejati.

Dan itulah yang membuat Minato sedih.

"Apa kalian tahu jika di dunia ini tidak hanya diisi oleh manusia saja?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Minato terdiam, matanya melotot kearah orang tua yang tengah berbicara itu. Takut-takut jika ketakutan yang dia rasakan itu menjadi kenyataan...

"Iblis, malaikat dan juga malaikat jatuh. Mereka semua ada, dan yang paling penting adalah aku telah menangkap seorang iblis,"

Sebuah petir seakan menyambar tepat saat itu juga, namun Minato tahu jika itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja yang dilatari oleh pernyataan yang barusan dia dengar.

"Apa katamu, kau menangkap iblis?" kaget salah seorang yang penghuni rapat, bukan hanya satu orang yang kaget. Melainkan semua penghuni ruang rapat itu sendiri. Namun mereka hanya menampilkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Benar. Saat aku sedang memeriksa gelombang aneh yang terjadi di hutan, aku menemukan iblis yang baru saja datang dengan sihir teleportasinya,"

"Dan kau menangkapnya?"

"Benar,"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih pak tua!?" semua penghuni ruang rapat itu kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat sang ketua klan muda itu marah. "Iblis itu hidup terpisah dengan kita, dan mereka punya hukum dan juga dunia mereka sendiri, jadi kita sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menangkap atau bahkan mengadili mereka,"

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang mereka ya Minato. Tapi, kau terlalu naif, kau pikir apa pekerjaan kita. Kita ini Onmyouji, pembasmi setan, roh jahat, dan tentu saja iblis juga termasuk,"

"Iblis dan roh jahat itu tidak sama bodoh! Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mendapat ideologi semacam itu, tapi kau tidak dapat mengelompokan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan satu hal yang sama. Yang jelas aku sangat menentang dengan apa yang kau usulkan itu,"

"Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan kau itu naif. Kau pikir kita ini mempunyai kekuatan ini untuk apa? Untuk menjadi pahlawan? Jangan kekanak-kanakan Minato. Kekuatan yang kita miliki ini adalah bukti bahwa manusia memanglah ras yang paling tinggi derajatnya ketimbang makhluk lain di dunia ini, sekalipun itu iblis dan malaikat."

"Dan kau pikir dengan ideologi bodohmu itu sudah cukup untuk mengacungkan pedangmu pada ras yang memiliki jumlah serta kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan daripada mimpi terburuk yang pernah kau impikan, hah. Apapun alasanmu aku tetap menentang keras akan idemu itu," Minato bersikeras dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Keputusanmu itu akan membawa akhir darimu, Minato," dengan tenang ucapan itu keluar dari mulut tetua itu.

"Aku tidak akan berakhir kecuali kau datang untuk membunuhku," Minato menoleh sedikit dan membalas ucapan itu disertai dengan sebuah tatapan dingin.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Nii-san, apa... ini?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Inilah penemuan baruku,"

Yang dimaksud penemuan dari kakaknya itu bukanlah peralatan berlatih seperti yang biasa di buatnya melainkan kini sebuah mobile suit berwarna putih yang memiliki tinggi sekitar dua meter dan tentunya semuanya terbuat dari baja terbaik. Namun satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah...

"Tekhnologi macam apa yang coba ilmuan masa kini kembangkan bahkan tidak akan menyentuh ini sedikitpun... setidaknya hingga dua puluh tahun kedepan," Naruto tetap memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang matanya lihat itu.

"Benarkan? Aku pikir juga begitu. Aku terpintas ide ini saat memikirkanmu, karena aku pikir dengan ini kau dapat menutupi kekuranganmu dalam penggunaan kekuatan Namikazemu,"

"Nii-san... kurasa kau memang seorang gay,"

"KENAPA BISA BEGITU!" dia pikir jika dia akan mendapat pelukan terimakasih dari sang adik karena telah membuatkannya sebuah alat yang mampu menutupi kekuatannya namun kenapa malah hinaan yang dia dapat.

"Karena kenapa kau harus memikirkanku segala, kalau kau bukan gay apa lagi,"

"Ini adalah bukti rasa sayangku padamu bodoh,"

"Tuh kan, maaf nii-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut melintasi jalur itu bersamamu,"

"Maksudku kasih sayang antara adik dan kakak,"

"Aku baru tahu jika nii-san itu penggemar incest,"

"Aaaagggrr... berhenti, jangan teruskan lagi aku mohon," ujar kakak Naruto yang kini sudah berlinang airmata sambil meremas jas pada bagian dadanya. Seolah dia mengatakan jika saat ini hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Nii-san..."

"Apa!" sahut kakaknya dengan nada yang sedikit cepat, sepertinya dia masih sedikit tersinggung dengan semua ucapan Naruto.

"...ini,"

"Oh, itu hanyalah cetak biru dari penemuanku yang lain. Tapi masih memiliki hambatan yang sangat besar, dengan kata lain buntu dan tidak dapat direalisasikan,"

"Tidak dapat direalisasikan?"

"Ya, karena tidak mungkin besi itu dapat bergerak jika tidak ada yang menggerakannya,"

"Dengan kata lain dia membutuhkan operator bukan? Kenapa tidak pakai AI saja?"

"Dengan itu memang mungkin saja terjadi, tapi kendala terbesarnya adalah hacking dan juga virus, dan jika desainku ini berhasil, lalu di bajak oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab maka kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi,"

Naruto sedikit menunduk dengan apa yang di tangkap. "Kehancuran, bukan?" Naruto tahu, jika semua yang tertulis dalam sebuah cetak biru itu benar-benar terealisasikan itu mungkin akan menjadi senjata yang leih menakutkan daripada bom buklir yang dimiliki amerika dan juga rusia.

Sebuah robot tanpa awak yang tidak akan tergores sekalipun diledakan dengan bom nuklir sekalipun.

Mecha Soldier Prototype 1 : Kuro Kishi.

"Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba mobile suite milikmu?" tawarnya.

"Apa ini aman?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Orang mesum dari lahir, gay, dan juga brocon dan siscon,"

"Aku bilang cukup dengan itu,"

Memang interaksi yang cukup aneh. Namun itu adalah wujud hubungan kasih sayang antara adik-kakak yang saling mempercayai satu sama lain

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Matahari sudah terbenam sekitar satu jam yang lalu, warna oranye yang menghiasi langit pun kini sudah didominasi warna biru kehitaman pertanda hari yang sudah menjelang malam. Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di lab milik kakaknya, mereka berdua pulang ke rumah mereka yang ada di kyoto.

Namun ada aneh.

Naruto merasa jika suasana di sekitar perumahan itu agaknya menjadi sedikit aneh. Begitupun dengan orang yang ada disampingnya, kakaknya sepertinya juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sepi. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, seluruh rumah juga tertutup dengan rapat seperti orang-orang mengunci dirinya di rumah.

"Nii-san..." Naruto sedikit memegang lengan jas hitam kakaknya. Dia merasa suasana ini begitu mencekam, padahal ini masih pukul enam sore. Jika biasanya jam-jam segini masih banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar jalan berukuran sedang ini, dan juga terlihat beberapa ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip ria. Tapi kali ini, kali ini hal-hal itu tidak ada sama sekali.

"Naruto, kita harus mencari tou-sama,"

"Jadi kita berpencar?" Naruto memastikan. Dan dibalas anggukan dari kakaknya serta sebuah seringai ejekan. "jangan katakan kalau kau takut,"

"Hah. Jangan bercanda. Jika nii-san yang takut, aku baru percaya,"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Perasaanku tidak enak,"

"Begitupun denganku, dadaku terasa panas,"

"Satu jam lagi, kita bertemu di sini. Aku akan coba menghubungi tou-sama,"

Dengan itu mereka berpencar. Naruto pergi ke arah kuil tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini, biasanya jika ada sebuah ritual atau apa, para penduduk pasti akan berada di sana. Dalam larinya Naruto menangkap suara ramai yang tengah ada di sebuah gedung serbaguna yang biasanya digunakan untuk rapat klan.

Naruto mengintip dari lubang pintu depan, namun matanya sama sekali tidak melihat sosok ayahnya dimanapun. Sepertinya mereka mengadakan rapat tanpa kehadiran ayahnya, tapi itu aneh. Pasalnya mereka harusnya tidak dapat mengambil keputusan tanpa adanya ayahnya.

Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan larinya kearah kuil, dan dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat sebuah kurungan besi besar yang terbuat dari lempengan baja yang membuat isinya sama sekali tidak terlihat, dan bukan hanya itu, di seluruh bagian kurungan itu tertempel kertas-kertas jimat yang dia bahkan malas jika disuruh menghitungnya.

Di sana juga ada sosok orang yang menjaganya, usianya seperti seumuran dengan kakaknya, dia sudah beberapa kali melihatnya di sekitar sini tapi dia tidak tahu nama dari orang itu. Dengan pelan dia mengendap-endap ke belakang kuil tanpa ketahuan orang itu.

"Sialan, kenapa aku yang harus menjaga iblis kecil ini sih. Awas saja pak tua sinting itu," alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, apa maksudnya tadi. Karena rasa penasaran dan curiga yang sudah melampaui batas normal, Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati menyelinap tepat di belakang pria itu. Dengan gerakan halus Naruto langsung mencekik pria itu dengan lengannya, hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Cara itu sangat efektif untuk melumpuhkan lawan, dan tanpa mengancam nyawa dari sang korban. Hanya kehilangan kesadaran akibat kekurangan oksigen yang masuk.

Mengawasi sekitar untuk kedua kalinya Naruto akhirnya dapat memastikan jika saat ini memang hanya ada dia dan kotak besar itu di dalam kuil.

Karena rasa penasaran Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto mengetok kotak besi itu seperti orang bertamu.

"Moshi-mosh... apa ada orang di dalam,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Dan itu membuat alis Naruto berkerut bingung.

"Are... aneh sekali,"

Namun sepertinya Naruto masih belum puas dengan itu.

"Ooi... moshi-mosh, kau bisa mendengarku, jika ada orang tolong jawab dong, apa jangan jangan kau hikikomori? NEET ya? Ooi neet-san jawab sedikit kenapa, aku tahu jika hikikomori tidak suka dunianya di usik tapi paling tidak kau bisa- "

"Aku bukan NEET, bodoh,"

"Are... Perempuan? Hah, jika kau memang ada di dalam paling tidak jawab kenapa, apa kau tidak pernah di ajari ibumu cara berbicara yang baik?"

"Siapa?"

Bukannya jawaban Naruto malah mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan dari perempuan di dalam kotak besi itu.

"Naruto,"

"Nama macam apa itu, seperti pelengkap ramen saja,"

"Oi.. tidak sopan, begini-begini ini nama pemberian orang tuaku, hargai sedikit kenapa?"

"Selera orang tuamu buruk,"

"Itu malah lebih kejam lagi tahu!"

Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah kikikan tawa kecil dari dalam sana. Sepertinya anak perempuan itu tengah mengerjai dirinya. Oh baguslah, paling tidak sekarang dia tidak di acuhkan.

"Jadi kenapa kau di kurung di dalam kotak ini?" Naruto memulai dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang wajar dalam situasinya sekarang ini.

"Waktu itu aku sedang jalan-jalan kehutan..."

"Oh... jadi cerita dari awal," tanggap Naruto tidak jelas.

"Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin pipis,"

"Hmm... penjelasannya jadi terdengar agak mesum, tapi tak apa," dan tambah tidak jelas lagi.

"Lalu aku mendengar suara berisik di belakangku, dan saat aku menoleh kebelakang, tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengarungi aku,"

"Oi..oi..oi... dikarungin? Memangnya kau itu apa coba, singkong?"

"Mungkin karena aku iblis,"

"Hah? Sekalipun kau itu iblis tidak mungkin orang mengarungi... tunggu kau bilang tadi kau iblis?"

"Iya,"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh,"

"Sumpeh lu,"

"Sump- tunggu bahasa apa itu?"

"Tidak, tapi...biar aku luruskan dulu, jadi kau berpikir bahwa kau itu iblis?" Naruto mencoba memastikan, karena jujur otaknya masih belum dapat meresapi apa yang sebenarnya anak perempuan itu katakan.

"Bukan merasa, tapi aku memang benar-benar iblis," suara anak itu tetap ngotot mengaku bahwa dia itu iblis.

"Tidak, tapi ini benar-benar sulit untuk aku terima,"

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak percaya,"

"Oh. Begitu kalau begitu sampai jumpa,"

"Ehhh... tunggu,"

"Ha... apa lagi,"

"Apa kau tega meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan dalam kurungan seperti ini?"

"Apa begitu caranya meminta tolong? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa,"

"Aahhh... aku bilang tunggu..." anak perempuan itu terdengar seperti sedang dalam gejolak batin yang tidak biasa. Karena pada dasarnya anak perempuan yang mengaku sebagai iblis itu belum pernah sekalipun meminta tolong pada orang lain, sekalipun itu keluarganya.

"T-tolong k-keluarkan aku dari sini,"

"Bilang dari awal kenapa," Naruto berujar santai, tak tahu jika perempuan yang berada di dalam itu tengah berkeringat cukup banyak, padahal hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Namun satu masalah lagi yang harus Naruto hadapi. Yaitu, kotak itu sama sekali tak ada pintunya dan hanya ada lubang yang berguna sebagai ventilasi udara. Dan kini presepsinya akan perempuan itu berubah. Dia yakin jika perempuan itu bukanlah iblis melainkan jin. Kenapa bisa begitu karena hanya jin saja yang dapat keluar masuk dari lubang sekecil itu, selain semut dan serangga tentunya.

Perhatian Naruto tentu saja langsung terarah pada sesuatu yang paling mencurigakan dari kotak besi itu. Ada sekitar belasan segel jimat yang menempel pada kotak itu, dan yang ada di pikiran Naruto adalah jika dia melepas kertas-kertas itu pasti anak perempuan itu bisa keluar.

"-!?"

Alis Naruto berkerut heran untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan kali ini disebabkan oleh segel itu yang langsung terlepas, padahal dia hanya menyentuhnya. Aneh, tapi paling tidak itu memudahkannya untuk melepas seluruh jimat itu.

Tak memakan waktu hingga 30 detik, dan kini tinggal satu buah kertas di depannya. Saat dia menyentuh tepat pada segel terakhir kotak itu meledak dalam kepulan asap, ketika asap itu sudah benar-benar menghilang nampak sosok makhluk loli berambut hitam pendek dengan mata bulat berwarna violet yang berkilauan.

Kacamata Naruto langsung melorot dengan wajah blank saat melihat penampakan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak makhluk loli super imut itu seperti baru saja keluar dari dalam... karung.

"Teh... beneran karung ternyata!" sontak saja Naruto teriak tidak jelas. Dia pikir yang dikarungin tadi adalah kepalnya seperti dalam film-film penculikan yang pernah dia tonton. Tapi ternyata karung yang dimaksud adalah karung goni kumal berwarna kecoklatan, yang sepertinya memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar untuk mengarungi seorang anak.

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang,"

Naruto memandang aneh sosok perempuan itu yang terlihat memicingkan matanya kearahnya. Seperti kesusahan melihat dirinya. Oh ayolah tempat itu tidak begitu gelap hingga membuatmu kesusahan melihat seseorang.

' _Gek... jangan katakan...,'_

"Matamu minus kan?"

Pernyataan Naruto barusan membut anak perempuan itu sedikit tersentak.

"H-hah. Apa maksudmu, itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja," ujar anak perempuan itu yang mencoba membenarkankacamatanya. Padahal dia sedang tidak memakai kacamata, sepertinya karena gugup yang di tambah gengsi, anak perempuan itu menyangkal pernyataan Naruto sekalipun itu keliahatan jelas sekali.

"Hah... pakai ini,"

Naruto menjulurkan kacamata hitam miliknya. Dengan sedikit ragu anak perempuan menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah mengenakannya anak perempuan itu benar-benar dapat melihat sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, meskipun dengan cara yang aneh.

"A-..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

Belum sempat anak perempuan itu mengucapkan terimakasih, sebuah teriakan marah langsung terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kuil. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terkaget bukan main. Karena ada sosok pria paruh baya yang memergokinya baru saja melepaskan orang yang mereka tangkap.

' _Gawat!'_

Dengan reflek Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan anak perempuan itu dan menariknya berlari kabur dari kuil. Dan tentu saja pria paruh baya itu langsung mengejarnya, dan tidak hanya satu kali ini yang mengejar mereka bertambah menjadi tiga orang karena sepertinya orang tadi memanggil penduduk yang berada di sekitar.

Naruto langsung berbelok kekiri pada persimpangan jalan, dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu tembok yang berada di celah antara dua rumah. Mereka bersembunyi di sana mengabaikan orang yang mengejarnya tadi berlari melewati mereka.

Alis Naruto berkerut, matanya beralih pada tangannya yang kini menggenggam tangan dari anak perempuan berkacamata itu. Dia gemetar, tentu saja. Anak perempuan itu pasti sangat ketakutan, orang-orang dewasa itu memang sangat menakutkan, dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, mereka bebas melakukan apapun ketika ayahnya sedang tidak ada.

"Andai saja ayah ada di sini," gumaman Naruto itu mendapat perhatian dari Sona, dia menengok keatas pada Naruto yang memiliki postur sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku adalah kepala klan ini, dengan kata lain tindakan mereka kali ini telah melanggar aturan yang ayahku buat,"

Melihat raut khawatir dari Sona Naruto menggenggam lebih erat tangan anak perempuan itu. Mencoba menenangkan ketakutan yang kini sedang meliputi hatinya. "Tenang saja. Ayahku memang keras, tapi dia bukan orang yang jahat. Setidaknya tidak seperti mereka,"

Naruto melihat sebuah lubang di pagar kayu yang ada di belakangnya, dilihat dari ukurannya pasti lubang itu dibuat oleh anjing yang berada di sekitar sini. Meskipun ukuran lubang itu cukup kecil, namun ukuran itu masih cukup untuk mereka kabur melewatinya.

"Ayo," bisik Naruto. Dan membiarkan Sona menerobos lubang itu duluan. Naruto berniat menyusul Sona yang sudah berada di seberang pagar. Namun sebuah percakapan dari orang-orang dewasa itu membuatnya terhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga bocah itu?"

"Aahh... maksudmu Minato dan keluarganya? Mereka berhasil kabur dengan keluarganya. Tapi, para tetua telah mengirimkan assasin untuk menghabisi mereka,"

"Apa itu cukup? Karena dia itu ketua klan, yang pastinya kekuatannya bukan main-main,"

"Itu tidak masalah, karena assasin adalah pembunuh yang membunuh targetnya tanpa diketahui sekalipun itu targetnya. Jadi kematian mereka sudah dapat dipastikan," perkataan itu cukup menohok Naruto dengan keras. Dia membeku ditempat.

' _Apa yang mereka katakan barusan? Tou-san, kaa-san, dan Asia... mati?'_

Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto yakin jika apa yang mereka katakan itu pasti tidak benar, ayahnya itu adalah orang terkuat di klan ini. Jadi satu orang assasin saja tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Ya. Naruto yakin semua itu pasti bohong tapi...

' _Kenapa tubuhku bergetar seperti ini?'_

Karena tidak sadar akan sekitar, tangan Naruto tanpa sengaja menimpa sebuah ranting dan suara yang ditimbulkan membuat orang-orang itu mengetahui lokasinya.

"Itu dia!"

Namun Naruto masih belum bereaksi, tubuhnya membeku.

Sebuah tangan kecil tiba-tiba menerobos dari lubang tadi dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dengan kuat tubuh Naruto langsung tertarik oleh tarikan anak perempuan yang telah berada di seberang pagar.

Anak perempuan itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Naruto, tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah mereka harus lari. Ya.. lari sejauh mungki...

 **Bang!**

Sebuah suara tembakan senapan bergema di seluruh penjuru perumahan. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari anak perempuan itu, tangan yang tadinya menggenggam dan menariknya kuat-kuat itu kini mulai melonggar tepat setelah suara tembakan tadi.

Brukk!

"Eh..."

Tubuh anak perempuan itu jatuh telungkup tepat di depan Naruto. Tapi kenapa? tak perlu ada yang menjawab, karena cairan merah yang mengalir pada jalanan yang terbuat dari paving itu telah menjawabnya. Anak perempuan itu tertembak.

Dengan pelan dan takut-takut dia menoleh kebelakang. Dia mendapati orang yang mengejarnya tadi kini tengah membawa sebuah senapan laras panjang yang biasanya di gunakan untuk berburu.

Meskipun Naruto ketakutan, tapi hati Naruto berteriak marah saat melihat kejadian itu. Siapapun pasti akan marah saat melihat ada orang yang tidak bersalah ditembak, dan lagi itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Teriakan kemarahan Naruto menggelegar dengan keras tak kala darah segar mulai keluar membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sona. Luka tembakan itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah.

"Apa lagi, tentu saja membunuhnya, bodoh!" ujar pria salah seorang pria itu. Tatapan dari orang-orang itu sudah berbeda dari pandangan penduduk desa yang dia tahu, tatapan mata yang haus akan darah itu.

Ingatan Naruto sekilas mengingat sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan jika kekuatan yang dimiiki oleh keluarga Namikaze itu seperti pedang bermata dua. Kekuatan keluarga Namikaze maksimal hanya dapat mencapai 50% dari kekuatan normal, sedangkan yang 50% akan didapatkan ketika sudah mengalahkan sisi tergelap dihatinya. Dengan resiko tubuhnya akan diambil alih oleh sisi gelap itu selamanya jika mereka gagal.

Dengan kata lain, mereka semua sudah bukan manusia lagi. Lebih tepatnya mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang sudah termakan oleh sisi gelap mereka masing-masing.

Tubuh Naruto menggigil ketakutan saat melihat tatapan yang begitu menusuk itu. Di tangan orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna hitam.

Kekuatan itu lagi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari kakinya yang gemetar itu mencoba untuk melangkah mundur, namun sebuah suara lirih perempuan terdengar dari dalam kepalanya.

" _ **Jangan lari,"**_

Kaki Naruto berhenti bergetar, dengan cepat dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tidak menemukan siapa yang berbicara barusan. Dan jika di lihat dari tatapan bingung orang-orang di depannya, dia yakin jika memang Cuma dirinya yang mendengar suara itu.

" _ **Kau punya kekuatan, jadi gunakanlah itu,"**_

' _Aku punya... kekuatan?'_

" _ **Ya. Kau memilikinya, kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari siapapun, lebih hebat dari milik siapapu, dan juga lebih beresiko dari apapun,"**_

' _Baiklah,'_

" _ **Jika hatimu sudah siap menanggung dosa, silahkan gunakan aku sesukamu,"**_

 **Booommm!**

Tanpa diduga-duga, sebuah ledakan cahaya langsung keluar dari tempat Naruto berdiri, angin yang tercipta dari ledakan itu tidak terlalu kuat namun cukup untuk membuat mereka yang melihatnya harus menutup mata.

Saat angin itu mereda, nampak sosok Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Di tangan kiri Naruto kini sudah terdapat sebuah buku kecil yang terikat menyilang oleh sebuah rantai kecil yang dilengkapi sebuah libang kunci ditengahnya, dan Naruto langsung mengangkat buku itu dengan pelan. Tanpa melakukan apapun rantai-rantai itu langsung terputus dan lembaran demi lembaran buku itu terbuka dengan cepat, lalu berhenti di sebuah halaman dengan tulisan yang tidak dapat diketahui tertulis dalam bahasa apa.

Tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba mengkristal hingga membentuk sebuah tangan yang memiliki jari-jari tajam. Tidak hanya itu sebuah lingkaran sihir merah terbentuk di tangan kanannya. Lingkaran itu perlahan berputar menjauh sambil memunculkan sebilah katana hitam legam dengan ujung bilah tajam yang memiliki warna merah.

Mata Naruto pun kini sudah berubah total menjadi perak dan bagian putih di sekitar matanya kini pun sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Dengan teramat cepat Naruto berlari kearah salah seorang anggota keluarga yang berdiri paling dekat dengan dan dia tebas tanpa pikir panjang.

"Keluarga ini sudah terlalu banyak menanggung dosa..."

Pandangan tajam dari kedua iris perak itu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya berjengit takut hingga senapan yang tadinya digunakan untuk menembak iblis perempuan tadi terjatuh ke tanah. Orang yang selalu mereka pikir hanyalah sebuah kerikil yang berada di pinggir jalan itu kini berubah menjadi seekor monster berdarah dingin yang bahkan mampu membelah manusia tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut maupun jijik.

Naruto kembali berlari pada setiap orang berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, namun bedanya dengan yang tadi adalah targetnya kini memberikan sebuah perlawanan dengan membuat sebuah pelindung dari udara. Tapi nampaknya ha itu tidaklah jadi penghalang bagi Naruto, karena katana miliknya terus saja melaju seperti pisau membelah mentega.

"Aaarrrrrggghhh!"

"Keluarga ini penuh akan kesalahan..."

Sekalipun tatapannya tetap datar seolah tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sedikitpun, namun matanya terus saja mengalirkan air mata. Meskipun mereka semua salah, tapi mereka semua tetaplah keluarganya. Dia menangis, tanpa suara, tanpa isakan, menangis dalam setiap irisan pedangnya yang dia tebaskan pada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Kekuatan yang kalian miliki itu, tidak lebih dari sebuah kutukan..."

Tua, muda, remaja, anak-anak. Semuanya sudah tidak ada dalam pikirannya lagi, hanya ada satu hal yang berada dalam benaknya. Yaitu pembersihan nama Namikaze. Semuanya harus musnah... termasuk dirinya.

Di malam yang begitu kelam, kobaran api dengan ganas menghanguskan sebuah perumahan yang berisi sebuah keluarga besar yang dikenal sebagai keluarga Onmyouji paling hebat. Di lebatnya kobaran api itu nampak sosok bocah laki-laki yang berjalan tertatih dengan berselimutkan darah di sekujur tubuhnya sembari menenteng pedang yang sama berlumuran darah seperti dirinya.

Dia terus berjalan ke tempat dimana Sona terbaring. "Tinggal satu hal yang harus aku lakukan," ujarnya pelan seperti hanya berupa sebuah bisikan lemah. Hidung dan mulutnya kini sudah mengeluarkan darah, mungkin adalah efek samping dari membaca buku itu. Padahal Cuma satu bab, dan itu hanya satu halaman saja yang sempat terbaca. Namun efeknya sudah seperti itu.

Dengan smar dia mendapati sosok besar berwarna hitam yang berdiri disamping Sona, satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya dari sosok itu adalah sabit besar diangannya. Satu presepsi yang dapat dia simpulkan dari sosok itu. Malaikat pencabut nyawa telah datang.

"Tu...nggu!" dengan sisa tenaga yang tersimpan dalam dirinya Naruto berteriak, dan hal itu sukses membuat perhatian sosok hitam teralihkan padanya.

"Kau dapat melihatku, bocah?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lemah, tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas tidak bertenaga sama sekali. "Jika kau memang dapat melihatku, berarti kau juga akan mati,"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi tolong ijinkan aku meminta satu hal,"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin anak ini mati, dia tidak ada hubungannya sama-sekali dengan keluarga ini dan dosa-dosanya. Jadi biarkan dia melanjutkan hidupnya,"

"Sayang sekali bocah, jika ada yang mati maka ada yang hidup, dan jika ada yang hidup berarti harus ada yang mati, dan itu sudah hukumnya,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang menanggung semuanya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto memberikan katana itu pada sosok shinigami itu. "Seluruh jiwa keluarga Namikaze berada pada pedang ini, dan jika itu masih belum cukup maka tambahkan jiwaku kedalamnya. Lagi pula aku tidak mempercayai namanya kehidupan setelah kematian,"

"Kau... kau membunuh seluruh keluargamu sendiri dengan pedang itu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Keluarga ini sudah sepantasnya berakhir, mereka semua termakan oleh kearoganan mereka hanya karena secuil kelebihan yang mereka miliki, jikapun mereka dibiarkan hidup. Maka kegelapan dalam darah mereka akan terus mengalir pada keturunan mereka,"

"Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh untuk ukuran umurmu, bocah. Jika kau memang benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu kali ini, maka akan aku lakukan,"

Sosok itu mengambil katana itu dan memasangnya di pinggangnya. Setelah itu dia menatap Naruto yang kini sudah bernafas dengan begitu berat, dengan keras sosok shinigami itu mengetukan sabitnya itu pada tanah. Sebuah gelombang magis tiba-tiba menyebar keudara dengan itu tubuh Naruto mulai memudar menjadi cahaya kekuningan, dan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau tidak memiliki penyesalan yang kau alami saat hidup, bocah?"

"Penyesalan terbesarku hanyalah karena aku harus terlahir di keluarga ini, hanya itu saja,"

"Begitukah,"

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang Naruto memandang wajah Anak perempuan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kacamata miliknya yang terpasang di wajahnya terlihat begitu pantas. Seuntai senyum tiba-tiba terukir di wajahnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memujimu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Kacamata itu cocok untukmu, kau terlihat manis," dengan itu Naruto sepenuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya yang beterbangan diudara dan sebagian kecil cahaya itu terbang kearah Sona dan menutup luka di dadanya hingga sembuh sepenuhnya.

Setelah itu cahaya yang teramat terang menyinari tempat itu dan saat semuanya menghilang pandangan Sona sudah kembali pada tempat dimana dia berada. Alam kematian, didepannya kini berdiri Thanatos yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan dia terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

' _Itu tidak benar,'_

Sona mendengar sebuah suara misterius yang terdengan dari dalam kepalanya, suara itu terdengar seperti suara anak-anak. Namun anehnya dia seperti mengenali suara itu.

Thanatos atau Naruto juga tidak mebuka suara sama sekali, namun diamnya dia bukan karena melamun atau apa, tapi karena dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang berada dalam dirinya.

"Apa itu sudah cukup,"

"Ya. Kurasa dengan itu dia akan menyerah, dan pergi,"

"Sejak dulu aku memang selalu kagum dengan pemikiranmu bocah, sekalipun kau harus menahan setiap rasa sakit yang kau terima, kau tetap dapat memikirkan jalan keluar setiap masalah. Meskipun harus dengan sebuah kebohongan,"

"Tidak semuanya itu bohong bukan?"

"Sekalipun begitu,"

Kembali pada sosok Sona yang masih saja tertunduk. Kini mulai menujukan sedikit reaksi, dia berjalan kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di katakan, namun terlihat dengan jelas sebulir air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

"Jika memang aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali, biarkan aku meminta satu hal padamu? Aku tahu jika ini adalah permintaan yang egois tapi, ijinkan aku memelukmu sekali saja,"

"Tentu saja," Naruto membuka tangannya dan dengan pelan Sona melangkah kedepan lalu merengkuh tubuh berpakaian hitam itu dengan erat. Dalam rengkuhan itu Sona mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang begitu mencengangkan, namun hanya dapat didengar olehnya dan Naruto saja.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu,"

"...aku juga,"

Kali ini Sona benar-benar yakin, dia sudah memutuskan. Dia memper erat pelukannya hingga tangan miliknya bertemu dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu saling berkait seolah tidak ingin pelukan itu lepas.

"OORAAAGGGHHH!"

Tidak disangka-sangka Sona malah meraung dengan keras dan membanting Naruto dengan teramat kuat sambil kayang, dan menghantamkan kepala Naruto ke tanah berlapis marmer itu hingga retak seperti jaring laba-laba.

Mata issei, saji, tsubaki, dan juga Asia langsung membulat selayaknya bola pimpong. Bagaimana tidak, sosok ketua OSIS yang selalu kalem dan juga berwajah porselen itu dapat meraung dan juga membanting orang dengan gaya seperti...seperti seorang pegulat profesional.

Sementara yang lainnya tengah cengo masal, Hades malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha... aku tak mengira jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, awalnya aku mengira ini akan menjadi sebuah drama melankoli yang mengharukan. Tapi siapa sangka jika akan berubah menjadi acara olahraga gulat... hahaha... perutku sakit hahaha... tunggu, aku kan tidak punya perut hahaha..."

"Fyuuhh... akhirnya selesai," Sona menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pipinya itu dengan tangannya. Ternyata yang menetes tadi bukanlah sebuah airmata melainkan keringat yang jalur lintasannya berbelok karena mengenai kacamata yang dikenakan Sona.

Dia memandang sosok Naruto, Naruto yang kepalanya telah tertekuk kedepan seperti patah itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Sayang sekali kau tidak dapat menipuku Thanatos, karena pernyataanmu tadi akan menjadi kontradiksi dari apa yang di ucapkan Naruto sebelum dia mati. Dan untukmu Naruto, jika kau mendengar dan melihat semuanya. Cepat keluar karena aku punya banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan," tuntut Sona dengan keras.

Kembali dalam alam kesadaran Thanatos, Naruto hanya mampu mendesah pasrah. Satu hal yang dia lupakan akan sosok yang bergelar sebagai dewa kematian itu. Sekalipun kekuatannya yang luar biasa hebat, Thanatos juga tercatat sangat mudah untuk dikecoh atau dikelabuhi.

Dan yang paling membuat Naruto tidak menyangka adalah sosok Sona yang berubah 180 derajat dari apa yang sempat dia ingat sebelum mati. Dia tidak menyangka jika kematiannya dapat mendatangkan sifat yang tidak terduga.

"Thanatos, biarkan aku yang bicara," Naruto berujar pada Thanatos yang saat ini tengah membetulkan kepalanya yang bengkok akibat bantingan Sona barusan.

Tubuh nyata Thanatos berdiri dengan pelan seolah tidak merasakan sakit ataupun apa, sosok itu terlihat agak berbeda dari sebelumnya, memang wajahnya tetap sama dengan tadi yaitu dengan wajah Naruto.

Terlihat Thanatos yang tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan tatapan sedikit bosan, dia melangkah kedepan Sona dan berhenti tepat di depannya, dan tentu saja Sona menatap aneh sosok di depannya itu.

 **Twaack!**

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Itte!"

Kali ini semuanya jadi melongo tidak jelas saat sosok itu menjitak kepala Sona dengan keras hingga membuat kacamata yang dikenakannya hampir jatuh.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, bego!"

Naruto membentak Sona dengan keras, dan jika dilihat dengan teliti urat di kepala Naruto memang telah menonjol keluar pertanda dia sedang marah. Ya, dia marah akan tindakan ceroboh perempuan di depannya itu. Sementara sang tersangka dengan tenang membenarkan kacamatanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tampang temboknya seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya kau keluar,"

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat seolah kau ini artis film dewasa yang menunggu pasanganmu orgasme, bego!"

Kacamata Sona hampir jatuh lagi tak kala mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ucapannya, padahal dia hanya mengatakan jika dia memang sedang menunggu Naruto kelu...ar.

Dengan perlahan pipi Sona mulai memanas, warna merah terlihat jelas mewarnai wajahnya, kepalanya beruap saat menyadari apa makna lain dari ucapannya tadi. Jika di salah gunakan kalimat itu juga berarti sesuatu yang tabu untuk seorang perempuan teladan sepertinya.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar mesum!"

"Kau mengataiku mesum? padahal jelas-jelas kau lah yang mengatakan kalimat itu,"

"Tapi maksudnya bukan begitu, maksudku kau keluar dari Thanatos,"

"Itu malah lebih menjijikan lagi, bego,"

Sementara para iblis yang menemani Sona hanya dapat facepalm dan tak tahu harus bilang apa saat melihat interaksi absurb dari kedua orang itu. "mereka mulai lagi," kalimat pelan itu keluar dari mulut tsubaki yang berhasil sadar dari facepalm mereka.

"Nii-san sekali," ujar Asia dengan sebuah senyum kaku, dia sadar jika memang itulah sosok kakaknya yang dia kenal.

"Hehe.." sementara issei hanya tertawa canggung.

"Urayamashii..." teriak frustasi saji sambil menggigit bajunya dengan kesal.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, sepertinya mereka memang selalu akan memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sepele dan cenderung tidak jelas ini setiap kali bertemu. Aneh itulah kata yang tepat untuk penggambaran hubungan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu kalau tadi itu bukan aku?"

"Seseorang memberitahuku, yah... meskipun bukan orang asing sih,"

"Seseorang?"

"Ingatanku, sosok diriku saat berumur 10 tahun itu memberitahuku, jika kalimat yang dikatakan Thanatos itu tidak sepenuhnya benar,"

"Oh itu... benda kecil, imut, dan menggemaskan itu?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan benda, bod-," kalimat Sona terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu, pipinya kembali memanas saat menyadari apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto barusan.

' _Imut, manis, menggemaskan... aku?'_

Desiran hangat itu seakan melelehkan hati Sona, pipinya benar-benar serasa seperti terbakar. Dia malu, benar-benar malu. _'Apa-apaan itu, berani mengatakan itu saat sudah mati, dasar bodoh,_ ' batin sona berteriak.

"Moshi-mosh..."

Sona tersentak saat Naruto melambaikan tangannya berkali-kali di depan wajah Sona, dan itu membuatnya kembali dari rasa malunya tadi. Dengan sedikit canggung, dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Ya.. oleh karena itu aku tahu apa kejadia yang sebenarnya, dan Hades-sama..." Sona mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Hades yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi tanpa membuat komentar sedikitpun, mungkin dia memang hanya sedang memperhatikan sifat dari masing-masing karakter yang tengah ada di depannya.

"... Aku telah berhasil memenuhi syaratnya, jadi apa permintaanku dikabulkan?"

"Hah. Berat rasanya melakukan ini, tapi janji adalah janji jadi aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu,"

"Yossha!"

"Tapi... dia tidak akan langsung sadar saat kalian tiba di dunia manusia, karena pada dasarnya orang yang sudah mati. Organ dalam seperti jantung yang bertugas untuk memompa darah dan oksigen ke otak telah berhenti, dan jika organ itu langsung berdetak normal seperti saat dia masih hidup, maka otot-otot jantungnya akan teputus semua,"

"Itu bukan masalah, asalkan bocah kunyuk satu ini dapat hidup kembali, itu sudah cukup,"

"Hoi," protes Naruto yang di katai bocah kunyuk oleh Sona. Tapi meskipun begitu dia kagum pada perempuan itu, bisa-bisanya dia terjun ke alam kematian serta menawarkan hidupnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang berandalan seperti dirinya. Benar-benar perempuan yang merepotkan, tapi sepertinya kata itu masih kurang tepat. Iblis betina yang super merepotkan lebih tepatnya.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kalian harus pergi dari wilayahku, secepatnya," saran Hades yang kini sudah berdiri dari singgasana emasnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati para iblis itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu,"

"Sebenarnya waktu telah berjalan selama tiga hari saat kalian berada dalam dunia ilusi, dan karena itu aku tidak ingin jika rumahku di injaki oleh iblis, atau makhluk-makhluk lain yang mencari kalian."

"EEHHH! T-tiga hari!?"

"Pantas saja aku lapar," ujar issei lemas sembari memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan hanya issei yang merasakan rasa lapar di sana.

"Dan karena itu..."

Hades mengambil tongkatnya dan mengetukan dua kali ke tanah. Tanpa angin, atau apa atap batu itu tiba-tiba terdistorsi oleh sebuah lubang cacing berwarna ungu kehitaman yang mulai menyedot para iblis itu keatas.

Dalam tempo yang singkat itu Sona sempat mengucapkan dua buah kata tanpa suara yang hanaya diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Aku menunggumu,"

Naruto tak tahu harus bilang apa, dia hanya sanggup menggaruk rambut pirangnya itu dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Dasar,"

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. Namun kata itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat sebuah senyum bahagia terukir dalam bibir Sona.

Deengan cepat portal itu kembali tertutup meninggalkan keheningan yang memang pada awalnya mewarnai kastil milik Hades. Seperginya kelompok iblis itu Hades memandang sosok Naruto yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Hades memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dengan mulus dari mulut tengkorak itu.

"Tunggu, kau bertanya padaku atau pada Thanatos?"

"Thanatos,"

"Seperti yang anda ketahui, Hades-sama. Satu kesempatan terakhir untuknya menyelesaikan sebuah takdir yang seharusnya dia hadapi," nada suara itu terdengar berbeda. Sekalipun suaranya sama, tapi perbedaan intonasi dan juga nada bicara itu terdengar seperti orang lain. Yang berarti kini Thanatos lah yang tengah berbicara.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, karena dosa keluarga Namikaze masih belum berakhir,"

.

To be continue...

.

Huaaahhh... gomen, hingga tiga minggu tidak update. Walaupun sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai dari hari selasa, tapi gara-gara jaringan internet di tempat ane kagak ada jadi kesusahan update. Dan harus nunggu malam minggu, baru bisa update.

Sebenernya sih aneh dah ada modem, tapi apa gunanya modem jika jaringannya tidak ada, haaaahhh... nasib.

Untuk pembahasan tentang chapter ini... bagaimana serasa di tohok sama muramasa bukan. Setelah kalian sudah dapat menelan apa yang aku sajikan di chapter kemarin, sekarang kalian dipaksa untuk memuntahkannya lagi.

Mission Cleared!

Aku tahu jika kalian marah, tapi inilah rencanaku yang sesungguhnya. Pertama aku membuat kalian menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun ternyata tebakan kalian salah dan menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi... ternyata hal itu juga merupakan umpan untuk kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Gimana rencana ane, busuk bukan :v

Bukannya begitu. Tapi ane sebisa mungkin membuat cerita ini paling sulit di tebak alurnya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya alurnya sudah tertata rapi, tapi karena memang pada dasarnya ceritanya sudah rumit makanya akan sulit untuk ditebak.

Dan maaf karena mengingkari janji kemarin yang mengatakan bahwa akan membuat flashback yang berbeda dari semua fic yang ada. Pasalnya saat aku mencobanya ternyaa rumitnya minta ampun. Kenapa bisa begitu? Coba pikirkan.

Aku berniat membuat flashback dengan sudut pandang Sona, yang berarti aku menggunakan pov Sona. Tapi dalam tokoh utama Naruto, yang berarti ceritanya terpusat pada Naruto, pandangannya Naruto, namun dalam pov Sona. Ribet? Begini singkatnya.

Aku menggunakan pov Sona yang terjebak secara roh dalam tubuh Naruto, melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan, mengatakan apa yang Naruto katakan, merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan, tapi Sona masih dapat berbicara meskipun secara batiniah.

Memang bukan mustahil, tapi saat mencoba rasanya jadi otak ane mampet total di beberapa bagian. Makanya fic ini hingga molor dua hari, dan berubah jadi satu minggu gara-gara tidak dapat update.

Dari flashback ini saja sudah menambah setidaknya beberapa misteri lagi, yang jika kalian teliti pasti akan sadar. Dan juga tentunya aku sudah menebarkan secercah clue atau petunjuk di beberapa bagian.

Dan sebenarnya aku sedang ada project fic lain, dan itu jumlahnya ada 5 buah fic, yang empatnya itu series yang belum dapat aku tentukan hingga berapa chapter, dan yang satunya hanyalah drama singkat sebanyak sepuluh chapter.

Tapi... aku masih belum berani publish sebelum fic ini benar-benar tamat.

Dan itu masih cukup... lama. Hadehh!

Ya udah lah nih buat balasan untuk para pemuda-san yang tidak login. :v

 **Pian-Sama** : mungkin misteri memanglah satu-satunya genre yang benar-benar aku kuasai, karena penggambaran pertarungan ane yang buruk. Maka aku akan meningkatkan kemampuan di bidang yang aku kuasai. Kurasa itulah motoku :v

 **Aaaku** : Sebenernya sih, dari awal-awal sudah ada sejumput misteri yag ane sebar di beberapa chapter. Tapi sepertinya yang satu ini kelihatannya anda tertarik :v.

Dan pertanyaanku adalah apakah tebakan anda benar? Jika iya berarti rencanaku gagal :v

 **Ads :** yokai... (y)

Tolol kun : Akan saya coba, karena aku juga agak begitu kurang puas dengan kemampuan penggambaran suasana miliku. Thanks atas masukannya akan saya coba saran anda.

 **DAMARWULAN :** hahaha... guduk ngono, tibakno Thanatos kuwi mek nyamar dadi Naruto. Padahal narutone dewe ndelek nek njerone Thanatos, amergo ancen jiwane Naruto kuwi wes nek e Thanatos. Gono jelase.

 **Adios** : dan semoga saja anda tidak terkejut dengan chapter ini :3 .

 **Pendy** : siap, di tunggu aja terus ya :v

 **Makoto Arisato** : yep. Persona 3 sebuah permainan Visual Novel RPG garapan lantis yang teramat best. Ceritanya juga bagus, hingga aku namatin berkali-kali :v . kekuatan Thanatos, ya... hm... seperti di mitologi aslinya dengan beberapa tambahan seperti katana merah yang di berikan oleh Naruto. Oh ya soal "kecepatan reaksi yang melampaui batas akal" itu adalah murni milik Naruto. Dan itu sudah ditunjukan semenjak pertarungan Naruto dengan reynare dulu.

 **alim fanficker** : sepertinya presepsi anda akan berubah saat membaca chapter ini. Karena Thanatos dan Naruto itu tidaklah satu, melainkan jiwa Naruto akan menjadi milik Thanatos ketika Naruto mati, itulah kontrak yang mereka jalin. Dan adegan kocak bin aneh Hades itu hanya ane buat untuk pencair suasana yang tegang saja.

Untuk Naruto melawan kakaknya, itu akan berada di arc terakhir dari fic ini, dan yang jelas itu tidaklah udah. Karena kakak Naruto itu bukan orang sembarangan, :3

 **Fauzan** : haha... makasih. Dan siap lanjut (y)

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : eto... sepertinya anda sedikit salah akan pemahamannya. Karena cerita chap itu tidak ada, karena chap yang dimaksud di sini adalah singkatan dari Chapter. Biar lebih gampan aja gitu :v

Updatenya berkala jika ane sudah selesai nulisnya pasti akan ane update. Dan painya tetep narusona, tapi... tidak ada jalan mudah di Trouble Maker. Karena ane paling benci dengan cerita yang Cuma gara-gara dipanggil dengan suffix "chan" sudah langsung tersipu dan langsung main "*****" kagak usah ane jelasin pasti sudah tahu :v

 **Kuroyafii** : hmmm... _jika sudah mulai ketebak, kurasa aku harus membuat cerita ini jadi tambah rumit supaya tidak dapat ditebak, serta memasukan banyak plot-twice yang tidak terduga hingga membuat para pembaca kesulitan menebaknya... hmmm kurasa seharusnya begitu... hmmm..._ (komat-kamit tidak jelas dengan gaya Midoriya Izuku dan diakhiri dengan seringai bengis)

Ah maaf sepertinya ane baru saja dapat sebuah bisikan setan yang ada di sampingku :v, kurasa memang begitu, semoga saja tebakan anda berikutnya meleset, dan soal ciri khas... ane masih belum tahu, karena tujuanku seperti yang sudah di jabarkan di atas. "aku akan mencoba membuat cerita ini sulit ditebak, dan itu sesulit mungkin"

Ahh... kurasa gitu aca ane ngebacotnya.

Jangan sungkan keluarkan segala isi hati kalian tentang fic ini sekalipun itu cacian maupun makian, tapi jika tidak jelas siap-siap dapat balasan pedes dari ane :v

Oke... sampai jumpa satu-dua minggu lagi... :3

.

.

 **True Ending of Flashback**

"Jika kau memang dapat melihatku, berarti kau juga akan mati,"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, tapi tolong ijinkan aku meminta satu hal,"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin anak ini mati, dia tidak ada hubungannya sama-sekali dengan keluarga ini dan dosa-dosanya. Jadi biarkan dia melanjutkan hidupnya,"

"Sayang sekali bocah, jika ada yang mati maka ada yang hidup, dan jika ada yang hidup berarti harus ada yang mati, dan itu sudah hukumnya,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang menanggung semuanya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto memberikan katana itu pada sosok shinigami itu. "Seluruh jiwa keluarga Namikaze berada pada pedang ini, dan jika itu masih belum cukup maka tambahkan jiwaku kedalamnya. Lagi pula aku tidak mempercayai namanya kehidupan setelah kematian,"

"Kau... kau membunuh seluruh keluargamu sendiri dengan pedang itu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Keluarga ini sudah sepantasnya berakhir, mereka semua termakan oleh kearoganan mereka hanya karena secuil kelebihan yang mereka miliki, jikapun mereka dibiarkan hidup. Maka kegelapan dalam darah mereka akan terus mengalir pada keturunan mereka,"

"Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh untuk ukuran umurmu, bocah. Jika kau memang benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu kali ini, maka akan aku lakukan,"

Sosok itu mengambil katana itu dan memasangnya di pinggangnya. Setelah itu dia menatap Naruto yang kini sudah bernafas dengan begitu berat, dengan keras sosok shinigami itu mengetukan sabitnya itu pada tanah. Sebuah gelombang magis tiba-tiba menyebar keudara dengan itu tubuh Naruto mulai memudar menjadi cahaya kekuningan, dan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi bocah, apa kau benar-benar sudah siap untuk mati?"

"Jujur saja, aku masih belum ingin mati. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan di dunia ini, termasuk memastikan apakah keluargaku masih hidup atau tidak,"

"Jika memang begitu, biarkan aku memberimu sebuah penawaran khusus bocah,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti pelanggan yang sedang di tawari produk oleh sales ya?"

"Sudah diam dan dengarkan baik-baik. Kau bisa hidup, untuk satu kali lagi, tapi jika kau mati nanti. Jiwamu tidak akan masuk surga ataupun neraka, jiwamu akan menjadi miliku, bagaimana?" tawar Thanatos.

Naruto masih tidak percaya, tidak percaya jika seorang shinigami dapat berlagak seperti seorang sales profesional.

"Apa kau yakin menawariku penawaran itu, kurasa itu terlalu besar untuk orang sepertiku,"

"Tidak.. tidak...tidak... penawaranku ini juga tidak sebagus yang kau pikirkan, karena kau juga akan lupa pada aku, anak perempuan ini, dan juga orang-orang di dekatmu. Tapi kau akan tetap mengingat insiden ini, karena itu akan menuntunmu pada akhir dari rantai takdir yang mengikatmu,"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak dapat menolak penawaranmu itu,"

Dengan itu Thanatos mengangkat sabit besarnya dan menebas tubuh Naruto secara menyilang, namun bukan darah yang mengalir melainkan sebuah asap. Asap berwarna putih itu mengalir keluar seberti tersedot akan sesuatu. Dan asap itu perlahan masuk dalam salah satu dari delapan peti mati yang berada di belakang punggung Thanatos.

"Baiklah kontrak sudah terjalin, jadi kurasa sekarang saatnya untuk tidur,"

Sebelum Thanatos sempat membuat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, bocah laki-laki itu menoleh kearah anak perempuan yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sebuah senyum penyesalan terlihat di raut wajahnya.

' _Padahal aku masih belum tahu siapa namamu,'_ batin Naruto pelan.

Sebuah cahaya membungkus Naruto, dan matanya dengan perlahan-lahan menjadi berat. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran Naruto memandang wajah Sona untuk terakhir kalinya. Kacamata miliknya yang terpasang di wajah Sona terlihat begitu pantas. Seuntai senyum kembai terukir di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memujimu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya... Kacamata itu cocok untukmu, kau terlihat cukup manis,"

Dengan itu Naruto sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan Sona yang sudah disembuhkan oleh Thanatos langsung di kirim kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, dunia bawah. Tempat dimana para iblis tinggal, sekaligus rumah dari anak perempuan malang itu.

.

.

. End, (flashbacknya loh)


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **Spesial Arc**

 **-[ Awakening ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 17 : Kembali Sang Berandal dan Mimpi Buruk Yang Jadi Kenyataan

.

Dengkuran nafas halus terdengar dengan samar di telinga seorang gadis muda dengan kacamata yang kini tengah duduk di samping sebuah ranjang tempat tidur yang diisi oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang masih saja terlelap.

Memang jika dilihat sekilas pemuda pirang itu tengah tertidur seperti biasa, namun jika ditilik dengan seksama maka kau akan menemukan infus yang tertanam pada pergelangan kiri pemuda itu. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Sona dan kawan-kawan kembali dari alam kematian untuk membawa kembali jiwa seorang pemuda yang begitu berarti dalam hidup Sona.

Pipi Sona kembali memerah karena malu saat mengingat-ingat kembali di mana Ia secara langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sekalipun itu hanya untuk melihat apakah itu Naruto asli atau bukan, tapi yang jelas itu adalah ungkapan nyata dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Tapi...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

Ia bergumam pelan, soalnya Naruto sendiri pernah bilang jika Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sebuah kutukan yang akan terus menyakitinya, namun itu jika Ia mati. Tapi sekarang pemuda itu telah kembali hidup, meskipun masih dalam keadaan koma, fakta yang pasti adalah Ia hidup, kembali bernafas seperti mereka. Dan yang paling jelas adalah Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan pemuda itu sekarang ini.

Dari tadi ternyata Sona selalu menggenggam tangan kiri pemuda itu, menautkan jemarinya pada jemari pemuda yang telah mengisi lubang dalam hatinya itu. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di telapak tangannya itu sangat berbeda dari saat dimana pemuda itu terbujur lemah di pelukannya saat pertarungan mereka melawan Kokabiel.

Tapi...

"Aarrrggghhhh... aku bingung!" Jerit Sona sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan setelah sampai pada tahap ini, apakah Ia kini sudah dapat disebut sebagai kekasih Naruto? Tapi... bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak menjawab, yang menjawab kemarin adalah Thanatos, dan tentu saja fakta itu membuatnya drop lagi.

"Dasar curang, padahal aku sudah mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatiku, tapi kau malah enak-enakan tidur pulas dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa..." Sona sedikit memajukan wajahnya berniat menyambar bibir pucat dari pemuda yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"...Pekalah sedikit kenapa?"

Jarak antara bibir Sona dan Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi namun...

"Kaichou, mencuri ciuman orang yang tidur itu tidak baik tahu," sebuah suara yang terdengar menasehati itu membuat Sona dengan panik bukan kepalang. Dengan takut-takut Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok perempuan berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan tampang datar, namun jika di lihat dengan teliti ada sebuah senyum jail yang teramat tipis hingga membuat orang kesulitan menyadarinya. Tapi tidak dengan Sona, Ia sudah hafal seperti apa sifat Tsubaki, jadi Ia tahu jika saat ini gadis itu sedang mengejeknya.

"S-sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Tsubaki memasang wajah mendramatisir. Dengan nada suara yang dibuat segalau mungkin, Tsubaki memainkan aktingnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" Dan seketika Ia langsung kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa. "kira-kira sampai di situ,"

"Dari awal..." sontak saja wajah Sona kian lama kian memerah. Siapa sih yang tidak malu jika kepergok ingin mencium orang yang sedang tidur? Apa lagi bagi Sona yang harus mempertahankan wibawanya sebagai raja dan juga ketua OSIS. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Kaichou, aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli dengan hubunganmu dan Uzumaki-kun. Tapi paling tidak jangan lupakan pertemuan penting ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak melupakanya Tsubaki, kan tadi aku sudah mengatakannya jika akau akan kesana pukul 9, dan sekarang baru pukul 9 lebih lima belas menit...ehh, Apa aku terlambat?"

"Kau sudah telat, dan yang lebih parahnya kau bahkan belum kesana,"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, kita pergi sekarang," ujar Sona sembari menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran teleportasi di ruangan itu, dan kemudia cahaya terang mulai memenuhi ruangan. Saat cahaya menghilang sosok dua orang gadis iblis itu sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Namun jika di lihat dengan seksama tarlihat sedikit gerakan pada jari tangan kirinya.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Udara dingin yang seolah menusuk tulang sama sekali tidak membuat kedua sosok itu kedinginan. Jika salah satu dari mereka itu mungkin tidak merasakan rasa dingin karena sebuah armor besar nan mewah yang tengah Ia kenakan. Namun jika sosok yang satunya itu mungkin telah kehilangan indra perasa akan rasa dingin dari udara di sana. Pasalnya sosok kedua itu hanya mengenakan setelan jas hitam formal yang biasa digunakan oleh pegawai kantoran.

Dan kenapa bahasan ini masih menjurus pada hawa dingin adalah karena malam yang telah larut akan memberikan hawa dingin yang luar biasa? Tidak, karena itu saja belum cukup, itu karena mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah atap salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang tentunya terus di terjang dengan angin yang kuat dan yang pasti, dingin.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut, Razevim? Bukankah kau juga salah satu dari golongan maou lama?"

"Keh. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, Namikaze. Karena aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang merengek-rengek hanya karena gelar bodoh itu. Keh... aku bahkan malas untuk menertawainya..." Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik akan gelar itu. Karena tidak perlu gelar semacam itu asalkan kekuatannya bahkan melebihi orang yang menyandang gelar itu, mau tak mau orang akan mengakuimu.

"Tapi kau yakin jika kau dapat menerobos kekkai yang dibuat oleh ketiga fraksi itu dengan mudah? Jika perlu sih aku dapat menghancurkannya dengan seketika,"

"Kau meremehkanku ya Namikaze. Asal kau tahu, alasanku memihakmu adalah karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membunuhku hanya dengan satu kata, dan itu juga merupakan alasan kenapa selama ini aku masih belum berani menghianatimu,"

"Lalu jika memang begitu, bukannya kau dapat membunuhku selagi aku terlelap? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk Lucifer sepertimu?"

"Maaf saja tapi aku masih memiliki harga diri yang perlu aku jaga. Daripada membahas omong kosong ini, apa mainanmu sudah siap? Sepertinya orang-orang itu akan menyerang lebih cepat dari yang aku duga,"

"Jangan khawatir. Mainanku sudah siap sejak aku belum bertemu denganmu,"

"Keh... sombong seperti biasa,"

"Tidak masalah sombong jika kau dapat melakukannya,"

"Haahh... terserahlah. Buruan gih loncat, tuh gerbangnya udah kebuka," ujar Razevim dengan tampang yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi malas. Jika Ia menghina kesombongan orang itu, Ia malah akan jadi semakin besar kepala. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan kepala manusia yang satu itu.

"Jika aku tidak kembali dalam satu jam, tolong jemput aku," ujar sosok itu dan meloncat ke dalam portal yang dibuat Razevim.

"Ogah,"

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Ruangan berukuran sekitar sepuluh kali sepuluh meter itu terlihat penuh, namun bukan penuh dalam artian sesak, namun penuh akan orang-orang dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Padahal Sona baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu, namun tekanan kekuatan per individu yang duduk melingkari sebuah meja persegi panjang itu.

Pandangan Sona mendapati sosok yang memberikan Ia ide tentang membawa kembali Naruto dari alam kematian. Azazel, sang malaikat jatuh misterius yang masih belum Sona ketahui apa motifnya membantu dirinya dalam masalah Naruto kemarin. Ia didampingi oleh sosok pemuda berambut perak yang memiliki perawakan yang dapat dikatakan keterlaluan, apa lagi dengan gaya berdirinya yang sok-sokan keren dengan bersandar di tembok sembari mengantongi kedua tangannya itu.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain yang tidak kalah menarik perhatian Sona, yaitu sosok pria dewasa dengan sebuah armor emas yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Serta berada di jaraknya yang sekarang Ia bahkan merasakan sedikit sensasi kesemutan.

Michael. Sang pemimpin tertinggi malaikat tuhan. Sosok yang begitu berbahaya bagi kaumnya, kaum iblis. Namun sepertinya sosok itu tidak begitu memperdulikan tentang jumlah iblis yang memenuhi ruangan ini, karena pada dasarnya malaikat memang di desain sebagai hamba tuhan yang pantang melanggar dosa.

Sang pemimpin malaikat itu di dampingi oleh dua orang bertudung putih yang Ia ketahui sebagai sosok exorcist yang kemarin melakukan ekspedisi dengan salah satu budak baru Rias dalam masalah Excalibur dan juga Kokabiel. Dan yang satunya sukses membuat Sona melotot tak percaya, sosok yang bahkan hampir mengalahya dalam pertarungan beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatannya mencari Naruto di alam kematian.

Dan juga rivalnya dalam masalah lain. Lilith Bristol, entah apa yang Ia lakukan hingga Ia dapat mendampingi tokoh besar dalam ajarannya itu. Tapi yang jelas itu memanglah bukan hal yang tidak mungkin, pasalnya sosok gadis pirang yang selalu mengejar Naruto itu memanglah seorang exorcist. Dan kekuatannya pun tidak dapat diremehkan.

Sekilas Ia melihat tatapan tidak suka dari kedua manik aquamarine itu. Sepertinya perempuan itu masih belum dapat menerima kekalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi Sona memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, toh Narutonya sendiri sudah kembali hidup sekalipun sekarang ini Ia masih belum sadarkan diri.

Bola mata violet berlapis kacamata itu kembali bergulir pada dua orang sosok yang teramat familiar baginya, dua orang sosok yang memiliki gelar tertinggi dari kaumnya. Sirzechs dan juga kakaknya Serafall selaku raja iblis. Dan tentunya mereka tidak perlu adanya pengawal karena pada dasarnya yang memenuhi ruangan ini rata-rata adalah iblis terkecuali beberapa orang yang Ia sebutkan di atas tadi.

"So-chan osoi!"

Sebuah teriakan protes dari kakaknya itu membuat kacamata Sona langsung melorot. Bulu kuduknya juga langsug menegang sekerika, namun bukan karena takut, melainkan malu karena terlambat dalam sebuah pertemuan penting yang diikuti oleh tokoh penting dari tiap-tiap fraksi.

Dengan sedikit canggung Sona membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot itu.

"Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya kali ini,"

"Aku dapat memaklumi itu, karena kau pasti sangat senang melihat pacarmu yang sudah kembali hidup itu,"

Ucapan santai dari Azazel itu sukses mendapat balasan pelototan mata langsung dari Sona, oke kali ini Ia benar-benar malu. Atau lebih tepatnya dipermalukan.

Sona bahkan sempat mendengar sebuah decihan lirih dari sosok Lilith yang berdiri di belakang Michael yang hanya dapat tersenyum ringan.

Sirzechs yang melihat setiap orang penting dalam pertemuan ini sudah berkumpul, mencoba mengambil perhatian dengan berdeham agak keras.

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, lebih baik segera kita mulai saja pertemuan ini,"

Sekilas Sirzechs mengamati setiap rang di ruangan itu satu-persatu.

"Masalah utama yang akan di bahas pada pertemuan ini adalah mengkonfirmasi lagi jika segala tindakan yang dilakukan Kokabiel pada tempo hari lalu adalah murni tindakan yang dilakukan secara individu dan bukannya perintah dari para pemimpin malaikat jatuh."

Perkataan dari Sirzechs itu tentu saja menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di kepala para iblis muda di ruangan itu. Pasalnya setahu mereka pertemuan kali ini memang untuk membahas penyerangan Kokabiel tempo hari dan juga konferensi perdamaian antara ketiga fraksi. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar adanya perkataan yang menyinggung tentang hal itu.

"Ano.. bukannya pertemuan kali ini membahas tentang masalah perselisihan ketiga fraksi?" suara istruksi dari Issei sukses mengalihkan pehatian dari seluruh penghuni ruangan itu yang pada awalnya terarah pada pimpinan masing-masing fraksi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tanpa perlu konferensi perdamaian yang kau sebutkan itu, ketiga fraksi memang sudah berdamai sejak dulu dengan dalih genjatan senjata. Dan jika perang antar ketiga fraksi masih berlanjut, maka kejadian seperti penyelamatan Rias, serta pembangkitan Naruto tidak akan pernah terjadi. Oh iya... dan mungkin gadis sitri itu tidak akan berdiri di sini karena meloncat dari atas jembatan akibat depresi," tentu saja banyak orang yang melongo dan tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Azazel barusan. Dan apa katanya tadi? Seorang seperti Sona mau bunuh diri karena depresi? Oh ayolah itu tidak lucu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sirzechs mendesah pelan karena sepertinya dialah yang harus menjelaskan di sini. "seperti yang kalian ketahui, kemenangan Issei atas pertarungannya dengan raiser tidak akan pernah terjadi tanpa campur tangan dari Naruto, benar bukan?" Sirzechs memberi jeda dan membiarkan Issei menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. "dan dalam waktu satu minggu sebelum pertarungan itu, orang yang melatih Naruto adalah Azazel,"

Issei mulai mengerti akan arah pembicaraan ini, sepertinya memang benar jika kemenangannya akan pertarungan dengan riser tidak lepas dari campur tangan Naruto yang selalu memusnahkan serangan riser dan ratunya sebelum sempat mengenainya. Dan orang yang menjadi pelatih Naruto adalah Ia, azaze. Jendral dari Malaikat jatuh. Tapi tunggu...

"Ano... apa hubungannya Azazel-san dengan kaichou-san yang mencoba... err... bunuh diri?" Issei tidak jadi mengajukan pertanyaannya akibat telah keduluan oleh... Asia? Issei tidak mengerti, kenapa Asia akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit lebih... berani. Padahal biasanya Ia tidak akan berani menginterupsi hal-hal semacam ini dan cenderung menyimpan pertanyaannya.

Sirzechs kali ini menatap Azazel seolah mengatakan jika Azazel lah yang harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Oh... jika itu maka hubungannya adalah karena Ia..." sambil menunjuk Azazel. "Yang mencegah... kurasa mencegah bukan kata yang tepat, karena Ia yang mengejek Sona tentang sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, dan sepertinya itu membuat Sona marah dan membatalkan niatnya untuk meloncat, dan Ia juga orang yang memberinya ide tentang menyelamatkan Naruto dari alam kematian, yah... setidaknya seperti itulah intinya," Sirzechs menjelaskan dengan wajah malas.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini. Tentang ketiga fraksi yang ternyata sudah lama berdamai, karena jika dilihat mulai dari kematian Issei dan hingga penyerangan Kokabiel tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda dari apa yang disebut damai.

Entah kenapa kenyataan itu begitu sulit untuk mereka terima.

Tapi, jika memang apa yang dikatakan iblis orang terkuat di underworld itu benar, maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk resah ataupun memikirkan segala macam hal tentang "perdamaian".

"Lagi pula tujuan dari pertemuan ini bukan hanya untuk membahas penyerangan Kokabiel saja, melainkan kita sedang memancing,"

Apa lagi ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang jendral malaikat jatuh itu. Sona memang tahu jika si jendral somplak itu memang memiliki hobi semacam itu, tapi apa maksudnya memancing barusan? Mereka kan sedang berada di ruang pertemuan yang jelas-jelas tidak ada apa yang bisa di pancingi.

"Memancing?" beo Issei.

"Yup, memancing. Tapi bukan ikan yang sedang kita pancing. Melainkan iblis," perkataan Azazel itu seperti sebuah pertanda dari serangan yang secara tiba-tiba terjadi di sana.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa terbentuk di batas atas kekkai yang mengelilingi Kuoh Akademi, dan dari dalam sana keluar sosok-sosok hitam bertudung yang sepertinya adalah pasukan dari para penyerang.

Dengan seketika pertarungan terjadi antara para penjaga dan para penyerang yang di klarifikasikan sebagai penyihir.

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi pada setiap gedung sekolah yang berada dalam kekkai, kecuali sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan, karena sosok yang seharusnya menghancurkan ruangan beserta isinya itu harus terlempar menembus tembok akibat sebuah tendangan yang dilancarkan Azazel langsung saat Ia keluar dari lingkaran sihirnya.

Setetes darah terlihat mengalir pada celah bibir sosok wanita yang mendapatkan sebuah tendangan dadakan dari pria yang menyandang gelar jendral dari para malaikat buangan itu. Jika di bandingkan dengan tendangan Azazel yang di lancarkan dengan kekuatan penuh, tendangan barusan mungkin hanya berkisar sepuluh persennya, karena sosok perempuan itu yakin jika memang pria jenggot tipis itu memang berniat menendangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sudah pasti beberapa organ dalamnya hancur.

Sekalipun Ia teramat benci jika mengakui kekuatan dari ras yang paling Ia benci itu, tapi sosok itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa di antara seluruh pimpinan datenshi yang ada.

Tapi, kini Ia memiliki kekuatan yang Ia dapat setelah bergabung dengan organisasi yang dipimpin oleh sang naga tak terbatas, Ophis.

"Yo.. Katerea, tak kusangka jika kau memiliki hobi masuk dalam sebuah pesta yang jelas-jelas tidak mengundangmu?"

"Itukah kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan setelah menendang orang yang baru saja datang,"

"Ah... tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan menerima permintaan maafku, sekalipun aku memang tidak memiliki niatan untuk minta maaf sih,"

"Oh lihat, kata-katamu sekarang sudah mulai terdengar seperti orang tua saja," kalimat sarkasme dari Katerea itu malah menimbulkan sebuah senyum geli di wajah Azazel dan tentu saja itu membuat Katerea risih. "Apa yang kau tertawakan!?"

"Ah.. maaf, tapi itu terdengar lucu saat kau yang mengucapkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku itu karena aku sadar jika aku memang sudah tua. Tapi lain lagi denganmu yang jelas-jelas sudah tua tapi masih saja merengek-rengek akan gelar yang seharusnya kau dapat, keh... kekanak-kanakan sekali,"

Kalimat ejekan dari Azazel itu membuat darah Katerea langsung naik dengan cepat ke kepalanya.

"Katerea, apa sebenarnya maksudmu mengacaukan pertemuan ini?" ucap Sirzechs pada dasarnya Ia sudah tahu apa jawaban dari sosok keturunan raja iblis Leviathan itu.

"Hah, apa maksudku? Dan kau masih bertanya apa maksudku? Ah... tentu saja kau tidak tahu, karena pada dasarnya kalian raja iblis sekarang memanglah hanya raja palsu yang tidak pantas menyandang gelar penguasa dunia bawah,"

Tidak peduli apapun yang akan di jelaskan oleh Sirzechs, Katerea jelas tidak akan mau mendengarnya, tidak peduli apapun itu.

"sayangnya aku sang pengusung pesta ini sangat membenci dengan tamu tak di undang sepertimu. Jadi dengan berat hati aku akan mengusirmu dari sini dengan paksa." Azazel dengan konstan menaikkan kekuatannya.

Katerea yang mengetahui niat dari sang malaikat jatuh itu seakan tidak ingin kalah juga ikut menaikkan kekuatannya. Dengan bantuan dari tongkatnya Katerea membuat tujuh buah balok energi di sekitar tubuhnya yang akan dia lepaskan pada Azazel yang sepertinya sudah siap menerima serangan itu dengan tombak cahayanya.

Balok-balok energi itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Azazel, seperti yang Katerea duga jika serangan itu akan dapat di tangkis dengan begitu mudah hanya dengan sebuah ayunan tombaknya.

Karena serangan jarak jauh sepertinya tidak berguna, Katerea berinisiatif dengan melancarkan serangan frontal jarak dekat dengan bantuan kekuatan yang dia dapat dari Ophis.

Jari-jarinya memanjang bagaikan tentakel yang ingin menjerat Azazel yang terus saja terbang ke kiri dan kanan mencoba menghindari terkaman dari jari-jari Katerea.

Karena dia semakin lama semakin bosan jika hanya menghindar saja, dan dia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertarungan itu dan mencoba untuk sedikit serius, tapi keinginannya itu langsung terhenti saat ringtone Pen Pinneaple Apple Pen berbunyi dari sakunya pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

Sambil mencoba membuat jarak aman dari jeratan jari Katerea, Azazel mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

Darah Katerea semakin naik karena Azazel yang menjadi lawannya itu malah mengalihkan perhatianya dari dirinya dan malah menyibukan diri dengan telepon yang baru saja masuk. Sikap Azazel itu membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran.

"sudah kubilang, tinggal tembak saja sesukamu, menembus kekkai ini tidak akan sulit dengan senjata itu,"

Apa maksudnya itu? Meskipun tengah dilanda rasa marah sanga teramat sangat, tapi kalimat yang keluar dari Azazel barusan terdengar agak mengganjal di teloinganya.

' _Tembak? Kekkai? Senjata?'_ ketiga kata itu terasa seperti menandakan sesuatu. Dan yang pasti itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dan belum sempat satu detik setelah pikiran itu terlintas di benak Katerea, sebuah cahaya petir melesat dengan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi kecepatan cahaya datang dengan menembus kekkai hingga menghantam tanah.

Tak ada suara. Lidah Katerea langsung kelu, saat sebuah kilauan cahaya yang begitu cepat itu mengenainya. Matanya dengan lemah bergulir pada bagian bawahnya yang kini sudah tidak dapat Ia rasakan, tentu saja tidak dapat Ia rasakan. Karena sinar laser tadi rupanya langsung menghilangkan setengah bagian tubuhnya.

Tak dapat berkomentar ataupun mengeluarkan umpatan. Karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan satu detikpun tidak ada. Sebenarnya cahaya apa tadi yang menerjang kearahnya dengan kecepatan semacam itu.

Dengan perlahan, tubuhnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tidak menyangka jika Ia bahkan dapat dibunuh tanpa Ia sadari seperti ini, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah Ia tidak tahu siapakah gerangan pelaku dari cahaya yang sepertinya akan mengirimnya ke alam kematian sebentar lagi.

Sekilas Ia melihat sebuah senyum puas dari sosok malaikat buangan yang berada tak jauh darinya itu sebelum benar-benar tertelan dalam kegelapan abadi yang di sebut sebagai kematian.

Dengan perlahan dari ujung bawah kekkai terdapat sedikit retakan melengkung setinggi dua meter, dan akhirnya hancur membentuk sebuah pintu masuk. Dari lubang itu nampak sebuah siluet orang yang berjalan masuk kedalam kekkai.

Seluruh pasang mata dari segala makhluk yang ada di dalam kekkai yang mengelilingi kuoh akademi kini tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa sosok itu memakai sebuah tongkat bantu jalan di tangan kanannya.

Sosok itu entah kenapa terlihat sedang menggerutu tidak jelas di sela-sela langkahnya menuju ke tempat di mana orang-orang tengah berkumpul saat ini. Sosok itu terlihat begitu asing bagi orang-orang di sana, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang jelas dan benar-benar mengenal sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekat itu.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan Issei yang melihatnya seperti sosok yang baru saja melihat hantu, melongo, tidak berkedip, dan tentunya dengan raut bingung yang bahkan membuat Koneko yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya mengambil satu buah langkah menjauhi iblis berjuluk Sekiryuutei itu.

"Ck... selalu, selalu, dan selalu saja kau memberikanku pekerjaan merepotkan seperti itu, Azazel. Hah... jika tidak karena kontrak kita, maka aku tidak akan sudi jalan jauh-jauh dari kasurku seperti ini... hoy Issei, apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, seperti baru saja melihat hantu telanjang saja," ujar sosok itu sembari menatap aneh Issei yang terus saja menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Dare ga omae wa!?"

Kontan teriak Issei ketika sadar bahwa sosok itu baru saja menyebut namanya. Karena jujur Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa sosok yang baru saja datang itu.

"Oke, sekarang aku jadi punya alasan untuk memukulmu," sosok itu terlihat seperti sedang menahan kekesalannya, terbukti dengan sebelah alisnya yang berkedut dan perempatan yang terukir manis di keningnya. Apalagi jika di lihat jika Ia juga tengah mengacungkan kepalan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya.

"Yak... mate-mate-mate... tapi sungguh, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Itulah kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali memukulmu. Ini aku bodoh, Naruto. N-A-R-U-T-O, dibaca Paijo. Mengerti!? "

"Oke aku mengerti, Paijo-san,"

"Apanya yang mengerti bego! Ini aku Naruto, padahal kau sendiri juga ikut menyeretku kembali ke dunia ini, dan kau bisa-bisanya tidak mengenaliku? Hah... kurasa kemesuman yang ada dalam kepalamu itu telah menginvasi sistem penyimpanan nama di otakmu,"

"Bukan begitu, tapi entah kenapa kau terlihat begitu... berbeda,"

Naruto tahu dengan apa arti kata berbeda dari kalimat Issei tadi. Bukan hanya rambutnya yang kini dipotong pendek, melainkan juga dengan kacamata hitam kecil yang terpasang di depan matanya.

"Salahkan saja tuh malaikat jatuh somplak yang seenak udelnya memotong rambut orang yang tidak sadarkan diri,"

Hal yang paling Naruto kagetkan saat baru bangun tak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu itu adalah penampilannya. Potongan rambut yang pendeknya kali ini terlihat begitu luar biasa, setidaknya itu baginya. Dan itu membuatnya risih, karena itu benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya. Seperti melihat orang lain yang berada di seberang kaca, walaupun kenyataannya yang Ia lihat adalah bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Dan apa-apaan kacamatamu itu?"

"Kau itu pikun apa sih? Mataku ini minus tahu, dan saat aku bangun tadi aku tidak menemukan contact lens miliku di manapun,"

Oh iya. Issei baru teringat saat Ia berada di dalam dunia ilusi yang dibuat oleh Thanatos tempo hari, Ia ingat jika Naruto kecil kemarin itu mengenakan kacamata. Dan yang pasti hal itu bukanlah untuk bergaya, melainkan mata pemuda pirang itu memanglah minus, dan sepertinya itu bawaan lahir.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah suara merdu yang terdengar begitu berbeda berdengung di telinga Naruto. Kedua manik safir itu bergulir ke arah asal suara, manik safir itu mendapati dua buah manik violet yang memandangnya dengan mata berair, bukan menangis tapi berair.

"Sona?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tubuh mungil Sona berjalan dengan agak cepat ke arah Naruto dengan kedua kaki ringkihnya. Pandangannya kini tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang rambutnya sendiri. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, dan mulut mungilnya kembali mengucapkan pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau harus ke sini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kesini karena aku juga terlibat," balas Naruto ringan, namun masih diliputi tanya kenapa sona harus menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu mati kemarin, hah!? Aku hancur bodoh! Aku tak dapat berpikir, kepalaku kosong, dan bahkan sempat terpikir untukku meloncat dari atas jembatan guna mengakhiri hidupku. Dan kau sama sekali tak memikirkannya, kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, kau tidak tahu!"

Curahan hati Sona itu membuat Naruto tertegun. Bahkan Ia sampai mengabaikan rasa sakit dari setiap pukulan yang Sona hantamkan pada dadanya. Bukannya Ia tidak tahu, Ia tahu jika gadis itu telah terlalu banyak menangung setiap beban yang di sebabkan olehnya. Naruto tahu, tapi...

' _Kenapa aku bersikap seolah itu tidak terjadi?'_

"Maaf,"

"Sudah seharusnya," Balas Sona cepat.

Hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal ada setidaknya sepuluh alasan yang dapat Ia gunakan untuk menyangkal apa yang Sona lontarkan tadi. Tapi semua itu terpaksa Ia telan kembali saat merasakan kedua tangan yang tadinya memukuli dadanya itu beralih melingkari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu, Sona. Ia memeluk Naruto dengan begitu erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Bahkan Naruto sempat merinding saat mengingat akan apa yang terjadi pada Thanatos tempo hari yang lalu ketika Sona membantingnya dengan dalih sebuah pelukan.

Tapi, tidak ada gerak-gerik seperti itu dari Sona. Yang ada hanya sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang begitu erat. Sekalipun kedua tangan Naruto itu bebas, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk membalas pelukan itu, Ia merasa ragu sekalipun itu hanya untuk menyentuh bahu gadis itu, dan pada akhirnya Ia tidak jadi menyentuh bahu Sona.

"KYAA... So-chan mulai berani!"

Teriakan dari Serafall itu membangunkan Sona dari dunianya. Naruto menyadari jika tubuh Sona sempat menegang hebat saat sosok perempuan yang sepertinya kakak dari Sona itu berteriak demikian.

Sialnya bagi Sona adalah kenapa Ia selalu saja terbawa suasana. Dan entah kenapa kata hatinya selalu saja dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sebelum akalnya mencegah. Dan saat Ia benar-benar sadar, semua itu semuanya sudah terlambat. Dengan seketika wajah Sona sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia tidak dapat menjauh dari Naruto dengan keadaan wajah seperti itu, dengan cepat Sona langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto tanpa menunjukan wajahnya pada siapapun.

"Yare...yare... di tempatku ada kamar kosong, jika kau ingin menggu-,"

"Aku belum cukup umur, malaikat somplak!" Sungut Naruto langsung memotong usulan nyeleneh dari Azazel. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar yakin jika malaikat itu jatuh gara-gara sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak kalah malu. Karena Ia pada dasarnya adalah orang yang menjaga jarak dari yang namanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan kini Ia merasa seperti sedang menjadi tokoh opera sabun yang menjadi favorit di kalangan ibu-ibu.

Sekalipun mereka bertingkah seolah semuanya sudah berakhir setelah kematian Katerea, namun fakta jika mereka masih dalam keadaan terdesak akibat jumlah penyihir yang terus bertambah itu tetap tidak berubah.

Namun ada yang aneh. Sebuah awan hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir raksasa itu. Dan dari dalam sana berjatuhan belasan sosok berarmor baja dengan warna perak. Dan jika di lihat sekilas bentuknya mirip dengan semacam robot perang. Sosok yang terakhir keluar dari dalam awan hitam itu sukses membuat Naruto tercengang.

Armor baja berwarna hitam legam yang begitu familiar. Bentuk yang sama persis dan yang paling buruknya adalah benda itu hidup. Benda yang di gadang-gadang kakaknya sebagai pembawa kehancuran mutlak itu berdiri dengan tegak tepat di bawah lingkaran sihir raksasa yang membawanya ke dalam kekkai itu.

Satu hal yang terbesit di pikiran mereka saat melihat sosok itu adalah, mirip seperti Byakushiki milik Naruto. Dan jika semua itu memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Byakushiki, maka malam itu akan berakhir dengan pertarungan tanpa akhir yang mengerikan.

Namun sayangnya perkiraan mereka itu telah salah. Benar-benar salah.

 **Ziiiingggg!**

 **Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!**

Semua mata menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Awalnya mereka kira pasukan berarmor itu adalah bantuan dari kubu Katerea, namun kejadia yang barusan terjadi itu telah menghapuskan pemikiran itu.

Dimana sosok setinggi dua meter yang mereka yakini sebagai pemimpinnya itu menembakan sebuah laser yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan serangan yang Naruto tembakan, hingga menghabisi seluruh penyihir yang ada hanya dengan satu serangan.

Sementara Naruto terdiam menatap sosok hitam legam itu. Ia tahu, Ia mengenali sosok itu dengan sangat jelas, sosok yang dulu hanya berupa cetak biru dalam lab kakaknya kini telah berdiri di depannya dengan kehancuran yang sangat nyata di belakangnya.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" Issei tak tahu harus berkata apa, kejadia itu begitu cepat. Dan juga membuatnya menelan ludah dengan kesulitan. Kekuatan yang barusan itu bahkan berada di level yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan dragon shot miliknya. Dan menghabisi seluruh penyihir yang jumlahnya ratusan itu hanya dengan satu serangan itu sungguh konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

Tapi. Ketidak masuk akalan itu dibantah dengan sangat nyata oleh apa yang tersaji di depannya. Kekuatan mutlak seperti apa yang Naruto katakan dalam dunia ilusi sewaktu di alam kematian.

"M-mustahil, kekuatan macam apa itu?"

Naruto melangkah kedepan dengan perlahan dibantu tongkat penyangga di tangan kanannya berjalan dengan kaki palsu itu tidak semudah apa yang orang-orang kira.

"Yo... Kurokishi, tak kusangka jika kita akan bertemu secara langsung seperti ini," perkataan dari Naruto itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak banyak orang kecuali kelompok ekspedisi alam kematian, yang telah tahu pasti akan sosok itu.

"Sungguh mengejutkan. Tak kusangka jika Naruto-sama bisa kembali hidup setelah apa yang terjadi pada anda,"

"Jika kau memang sudah tahu sedetail itu, berarti kau sudah lama memata-mataiku bukan?"

"Memata-matai itu kurasa sedikit kasar. Tuanku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai pengawasan tambahan,"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang di mana dia?"

"Sepertinya saya tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Naruto-sama," jawaban dari Kurokishi sepertinya sama dengan apa yang Naruto prediksi, jika memang semuanya sama berarti tidak terkecuali dengan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Jika memang begitu, aku hanya perlu membuatmu bicara bukan?" Naruto berujar dengan santai sambil melempar tongkat yang Ia gunakan untuk berjalan tadi. Menapakan kaki kanan itu ke tanah yang dingin, meskipun itu tidak sedingin kaki metalik yang terpasang sebagai bagian tubuh baru miliknya.

Dengan kasar Naruto melepas perban di tangan kanannya, dan menujukan tangan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari besi itu. Dengan tatapan malasnya Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya beberapa kali. Dan itu membuat Sona, Issei, dan Asia sadar akan satu hal.

"Sepertinya dia sedang kesal,"

Sepertinya kebiasaan itu sudah menjadi ciri khas dari pemuda itu ketika sedang kesal. Dan seperti yang sekarang ini. Sekalipun langkahnya itu terlihat tenang, namun Naruto terus memperhitungkan jarak antara Ia dan Kurokishi, apalagi dengan tambahan mesin hitung yang tertanam di kepalanya. Segala informasi mulai yang terpenting hingga yang paling tidak penting pun juga ikut diperhitungkan.

Setelah Naruto berada tepat di depan robot buatan kakaknya itu, Naruto menarik lengannya kebelakang, sedikit menundukan badan guna mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang Ia punya pada lengan buatan miliknya.

"Enchance!"

 **Brraaaasshhh! Boooommmm!**

Ledakan teramat kuat itu mencongkel hampir seperlima dari Kuoh akademi hingga membuat semua pasukan robot yang dibawa Kurokishi ikut terlibas gulungan tanah itu. Benar-benar kekuatan yang luar biasa, mungkin jika Superman yang melakukannya itu bukanlah kasus yang baru lagi, namun ini adalah sosok manusia tulen yang hanya di ketahui memiliki kekuatan penghilang segala kekuatan sihir.

Namun yang mereka lihat kali ini...

"Hoi...hoi..hoi... kekuatan macam apa itu?" Komentar Issei takjub.

Dan bukan hanya Issei, semua orang disana termasuk Sona juga ikut terperangah. Satu pukulan dan yang terjadi adalah ini? Sebenarnya kekuatan semacam ini bukanlah perkara baru bagi kalangan dunia bawah, karena di sana ada sosok yang dikenal sebagai ahli waris keluarga Bael, yang dapat melakukan hal gila semacam itu.

Mungkin jika di setarakan, kekuatan pukulan yang dimiliki mereka berdua hampir sama. Sekalipun yang satunya itu hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Meskipun kata biasa sudah tidak lagi dapat di sandang sosok itu karena Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat hidup lagi dari kematiannya.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak menyangka jika kekuatan yang dimiliki lengan buatan itu dapat sekuat itu. Dan orang yang membuat itu masih menyangkal jika itu masih belum sempurna? Jangan bercanda! Jika belum sempurna saja sudah sekuat itu, bagaimana jka tangan itu sudah sempurna? Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran dari seorang malaikat jatuh.

Namun mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna saat debu-debu yang beterbangan di depanya memudar. Sosok metalik itu masih berdiri tegak, dengan tangan terangkat menahan pukulannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, tidak ada sedikipun goresan yang tersarang pada tubuh metal itu.

"Luar biasa! Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa, Naruto-sama. Aku tak tahu jika anda memiliki kekuatan semacam ini..." mata cristal berwarna merah milik Kurokishi itu berkedip beberapa kali seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat. Entah sebuah program unik macam apa yang ditanamkan kakaknya hingga berhasil membuat robot yang hanya berfungsi sebagai alat itu bisa menjadi sosok yang benar-benar seperti hidup.

"...Tapi, itu masih belum cukup,"

Kurokishi mencengkeram lengan metal milik Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke udara dengan begitu mudahnya. Naruto yang tidak dapat menarik tangannya hanya dapat meronta ketika tertarik tegak ke udara.

Dan melemparnya...

Naruto dilemparkan dengan begitu kuat oleh Kurokishi hingga puluhan meter. Dalam tempo singkat itu, alat yang tertanam di otak Naruto kini sudah bekerja dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tidak dapat di saingi oleh ratusan prosesor terbaik dunia.

Spekulasi, perhitungan, dan solusi untuk resiko kerusakan. Semua itu di hitung dalam waktu yang sangat-sangat singkat. Hingga Naruto yang seharusnya terpelanting jauh itu dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya dan menghentikan laju lemparan itu dengan menanamkan kaki kananya ke tanah dengan keras.

 **Zrrraaaahhh!**

Tap!

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto berhenti dengan sempurna saat Sona yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya guna menghentikan Naruto yang terus terseret momentum lemparan robot itu.

"Tidak masalah, hanya saja kekuatannya kebangetan sekali,"

Bukan hanya bualan nyeleneh dari kakaknya. Semua yang tertulis di cetak biru yang dulu Ia lihat itu benar-benar telah terbukti. Kekuatan itu benar-benar kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Di sisi lain, Vali melihat sosok robot itu dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tertantang. Walaupun Ia tahu jika pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok pirang yang bernama Naruto itu memang tidak terlalu kuat, setidaknya dalam ukurannya. Tapi jika besi normal seperti tubuh robot itu pasti sudah bengkok dengan parah, atau malah hancur berkeping-keping seperti halnya robot-robot yang berada di belakang robot hitam itu.

Karena rasa geregetan pada diri Vali sudah berada di luar batas normal. Tanpa aba-aba, dan tanpa perintah, pemuda berambut silver itu sudah melesat ke arah Kurokishi dengan armor balance breaker yang sudah membalut tubuhnya.

"Kau miliku!"

Namun sebelum tangan Vali berhasil menyentuh armor hitam legam milik robot itu, armor balance breaker yang membalut tubuhnya sudah musnah oleh sebuah resonansi suara yang begitu pelan namun dampaknya seperti Ia dilempar dalam sebuah celah dimensi tanpa perlindungan.

"A-apa!?"

Dengan cepat sebuah tangan besi mencengkeram wajah Vali dengan begitu kuat seolah ingin menghancurkan batok kepalanya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadikan keringat dingin terus mengalir di wajah Vali, melainkan lutut metal yang kini telah bersiap menghantam wajahnya dengan kuat.

Braaakkk!

Wajah Vali menghantam dengan telak pada lutut robot hitam itu. Sekilas nampak wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh cairan merah yang begitu banyak. Sudah pasti, karena wajahnya baru saja menghantam sebuah lapisan besi yang keras dengan begitu kuat.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru begitu, Hakuryuuko," sebuah suara misterius tiba-tiba terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga setiap orang.

Sosok itu terlihat duduk dengan santai di salah satu menara yang ada di Kuoh akademi. Memandang keadaan di bawahnya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti, sosok yang begitu familiar dimata beberapa orang.

"Yo... lama tidak berjumpa, Nii-san?"

Sosok itu menampilkan sebuah senyum ringan saat mendengar sapaan dari sang adik tercinta. Namun bukanlah sebuah senyum yang sama seperti yang selalu Ia tampilkan dulu. Sekalipun itu sebuah senyum ringan biasa, namun terlihat begitu berbeda dengan senyuman kakaknya yang biasanya.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang dapat hidup kembali setelah kematian menjemputnya. Sungguh, tidak ada kata bosan mengamatimu selama ini," bibir pria itu sedikit terangkat saat menjawab sapaan dari adiknya.

"Hah... sepertinya karena lama tak bertemu, penyakit kepikunanmu tambah parah ya? Bukannya dulu aku sudah bilang jika aku itu masih normal, dan jika kau mencari pasangan gay, cari saja di panti pembentukan otot, dan kau akan menemukan banyak di sana,"

"Seperti biasanya mulutmu selalu saja pedas..."

Sosok itu sengaja menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat para iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang sudah mengepungnya dengan senjata teracung. Tapi semua itu tidak cukup untuk sekedar membuat sosok itu gentar.

"Tidak berguna," gumaman pelan terdengar dari mulut pria itu.

Namun intonasi suara yang lirih itu memberikan sebuah perasaan aneh yang biasanya muncul dari suasana tenang yang akan di ikuti oleh badai yang ganas nan mengerikan.

"Gaanlahhaas!"

Hanya dengan satu kata. Satu kata itu langsung memusnahkan segala jenis makhluk hidup yang mengepungnya tadi, tanpa sisa sekalipun itu hanya setitik debu.

Pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan bagi semua makhluk yang melihatnya. Sebuah kekuatan yang mendatangkan teror tiada tara, kekuatan mutlak yang tidak terbantahkan. Dan itu di miliki oleh pihak yang belum diketahui berada di pihak siapa, sekalipun mereka tahu siapa sosok itu sekarang.

"Namikaze Nagato, Prodigy terhebat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah keluarga Namikaze. Kejeniusan yang bahkan berada di satu dekade lebih maju dibandingkan makhluk tercerdas di dunia ini. Monster yang lahir dari keluarga manusia, dan menghilang tepat setelah keluarganya musnah. Dan sekarang, kau muncul sebagai pihak antagonis guna melawan adikmu sendiri, benar-benar sebuah kisah yang sangat bagus untuk dijadikan sebuah cerita." Azazel berujar tanpa adanya niatan memuji sedikitpun. Setiap ucapannya itu benar-benar terasa asam akibat konyolnya setiap aspek yang dimiliki pria yang tengah duduk santai itu.

Angin yang berhembus seakan menambah kesan menegangkan pada penjelasan Azazel.

"Azazel... tak ku sangka seorang jendral datenshi sepertimu mau repot-repot menyelidiki manusia biasa sepertiku ini,"

"Manusia biasa? Jangan konyol, tidak ada manusia biasa yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh pasukan penjaga dan juga Vali dengan sekejap seperti itu. Asal kau tahu, dalam keluargamu itu tidak ada yang namanya biasa,"

"Ah... kau benar. Terutama orang yang berdiri di antara kalian itu," ujarnya sembari menunjuk Naruto, adiknya sendiri. "Jika kau menyebutku monster dengan kekuatanku ini, lalu kau sebut apa orang yang bahkan dapat memusnahkan kekuatan monster ini hanya dengan sekali sentuhan?"

"Memang benar. Jika adikmu itu adalah sebuah Lelucon terburuk yang pernah tercipta, sosok manusia yang bahkan dapat melenyapkan monster terkuat. Selama musuhnya adalah kekuatan supranatural, maka Ia adalah musuh terburuk,"

"Haaahh~ padahal saat aku tahu kau kalah dari Kokabiel kemarin, aku sudah sangat senang sampai sampai air mataku keluar. Tapi tidak disangka kau dapat kembali hidup, kau tahu? Itu membuat rencana yang sudah aku bangun harus kembali tertunda,"

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihat adikmu ini hidup?"

"Tentu saja. Karena satu-satunya yang dapat membunuhku di dunia ini hanyalah kau, hanya kau orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk memusnahkanku,"

"Aku yakin jika itu bukanlah sebuah pujian,"

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Naruto mengepalkan kepalan tangannya. "Datanglah padaku jika kau sudah merasa kuat, dan juga..." pandangan Nagato sekilas jatuh pada sosok Asia yang berdiri di antara iblis-iblis itu. "... Tidak lupakan," lalu kembali menelan ucapan yang seakan ingin Ia ungkapkan.

"Kurokishi kita pergi-,"

"Sebelum itu..." langkah Nagato terhenti saat di depannya telah berdiri sosok sang jendral malaikat jatuh yang telah terbungkus oleh armor emas balance breaker, dan itu membuat sebuah seringai kecil terukir di bibir Nagato.

"Bisa kau beritahu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Azazel bertanya

Tidak ada respon, bahkan Kurokishi pun juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mencurigakan apapun.

"Azazel..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pikir kau sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri lebih tinggi dariku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri?" Azazel berujar dengan tenang, tanpa adanya rasa gentar sedikitpun. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang jendral kelas atas, namun... Ia sepertinya telah salah memilih lawan kali ini.

"..."

Zraaasshhh! Zraaasshhh! Prannkkk!

Dua buah sabit angin tajam tiba-tiba melaju dan memotong kedua lengan Azazel sebatas pundak tanpa adanya perlawanan, karena terlalu terkejut. Lawannya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menyerang namun serangan itu datang tanpa Ia duga dan langsung memotong kedua tangannya sebelum Ia menyadarinya, ditambah lagi armor balance breakernya kini sudah hancur berkeping keping.

Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba keluar dari kristal keunguan yang berisi jiwa dari salah satu raja naga, Fafnir. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi semacam asap yang tertarik masuk kedalam tubuh Nagato dengan begitu cepat dan meninggalkan bola kristal yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam gelap yang kosong.

"K-kau... kau menyerap jiwa Fafnir?" Tanya Azazel tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Baru kali ini, selama Ia hidup baru kali ini Ia melihat ada manusia yang mampu menyerap jiwa dari kaum naga.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut, karena itu adalah salah satu kekuatanku,"

' _Salah satu? Jangan bercanda! Jangan katakan jika masih ada kekuatan gila semacam itu lagi dalam dirimu?'_ Suara Azazel tidak sanggup keluar, Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya namun, Ia merasa jika lama-kelamaan kekuatannya terus saja melemah, seperti diserap oleh sesuatu.

"Dragon Shot!"

Nagato langsung meloncat mundur menghindari sebuah bola energi yang melaju cepat kearahnya. Ia menengok sedikit siapa gerangan orang yang berani menyerangnya kali ini, dan Ia menemukan sosok itu yang berdiri tepat di samping adik perempuannya.

"Sekiryuutei kah?"

Karena pandangannya teralih pada Issei, Ia baru menyadari jika Azazel sudah ditarik mundur oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir putih, dan kembali di munculkan di samping para petinggi fraksi.

"Jadi itu rencana kalian? Tapi terserah... lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan makan malam barusan...!?"

Mata Nagato langsung melotot terkejut saat melihat dua buah kubah Power Destruction yang mencoba mengurungnya dari setiap sisi, dan sepertinya itu berhasil, saat kedua kubah itu menjadi satu buah bola besar, dengan konstan bola itu mengecil hingga seukuran satu kali satu meter yang memunculkan beberapa kali kilatan listrik kemerahan.

Dan sosok yang melakukan itu adalah sang raja iblis Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer. Tapi...

"Mengagumkan, sungguh mengagumkan..." sebuah suara keluar dari dalam bola power destruction itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan nampak sosok Nagato dengan penampilan berbeda yang keluar menembus bola itu seperti hantu. Sosok Nagato kini terlihat sedikit transparan seolah Ia telah menjadi sosok hantu.

"Inikah kekuatan dari seorang raja iblis sekarang ini? Tidak heran kenapa raja iblis yang lama bisa dihabisi seperti itu, karena lawan mereka adalah Mutan-mutan semacam dirimu, Sirzechs Lucifer." Sebuah senyum seringai terukir di wajah Nagato yang menatap mereka dari atas.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku dapat informasi dari siapa, yang jelas semuanya akan berakhir dalam..."

Krakk... Pyarrrr!

Kali ini ucapan Nagato terputus oleh suara kaca pecah yang begitu keras hingga berhasil membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada suara itu.

Sebuah pasukan berjumlah lumayan banyak keluar dari retakan dimensi itu. Di posisi paling depan berdiri seorang gadis loli kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian ghotic. Perempuan itu memancarkan aura yang sangat-sangat gila, berbeda dengan tekanan kekuatan yang ada di sekitar tadi. Melainkan kekuatan yang gelap dan besar seakan tidak ada batasan.

Kewaspadaan dari setiap kubu langsung berada di paling puncak tak kala Sirzechs dan Michael yang selalu terlihat kalem kini telah berdiri dengan sikap melindungi para remaja di belakangnya saat melihat sekelompok orang itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang-orang itu? Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang lazimnya terbesit di pikiran mereka. Namun mereka sadar jika kali ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu. Apa lagi jika kejadian ini terus memanas.

"Kukira siapa ternyata kau Ophis," Nagato berujar santai dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Apa lagi dengan ditambah dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri itu membuat yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri. Tetapi bagi Naruto bukanlah bergidik ngeri tapi jijik, Ia tidak pernah ingat jika kakaknya memiliki kebiasaan jorok seperti itu.

"Cih, sayang sekali aku kesini bukan untuk meladenimu pemakan ular," perkataan dari sosok yang dipanggil Ophis itu terdengar sinis seperti begitu benci dengan sosok Nagato. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka tapi yang pasti adalah bukan hal yang bagus.

Tapi sepertinya Nagato sama sekali tidak begitu menghiraukan protes dari gadis loli itu. "Asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak dapat sembunyi dariku. Jadi sejauh apapun kau pergi, se-aman apapun tempatmu bersembunyi, kau hanya menari di atas telapak tanganku,"

Ophis tidak dapat menyangkal akan hal itu. Tapi setidaknya Ia tidak akan memberikan perlawanan yang mudah jika saat itu datang. Dan yang harus Ia pikirkan kali ini adalah salah satu anggotanya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah hancur yang entah terhantam oleh apa.

Yang jelas. Itu ada kaitannya dengan pria berambut merah itu. Namikaze Nagato.

"Ophis, sebenarnya siapa pria sombong itu? Entah kenapa mendengar perkataannya saja sudah membuatku kesal," ujar sosok laki-laki yang memakai pakaian tempur kuno dengan wajah yang mirip monyet.

"Orang yang merepotkan. Kau sama sekali bukan tandingannya, Bikou,"

"Hoo... aku jadi ingin melawannya,"

"Kau harus ingat jika tujuan kita adalah adalah membawa naga liar itu pulang," ujar Ophis sembari menunjuk Vali dengan tampang datar. Kelompok itu seakan-akan tidak menganggap kumpulan dari para petinggi dari ketiga fraksi yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, dan Michael sudah berencana untuk menangani penyusupan yang dilakukan oleh Katerea. Tapi hal-hal yang berada di luar rencana mereka tiba-tiba terus bermunculan. Dimulai dari pasukan mesin yang dapat menghancurkan puluhan penyihir dalam sekali serang, manusia yang bahkan memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk memangkas kedua tangan Azazel, dan sekarang harus di tambah oleh munculnya sang pemimpin dari organisasi gelap Chaos Brigade, Ophis sang naga tanpa batas.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sona tidak kuasa menahan rasa kebingungannya. Ia tahu siapa sosok itu, sosok yang katanya adalah naga terkuat yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Tuhan, naga terkuat yang memiliki kekuatan tidak terbatas, dan juga dikabarkan tengah membentuk sebuah organisasi dengan para penjahat supranatural yang kuat.

Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah tujuannya yang masih tidak diketahui.

"Yare..yare.. Siapa sangka jika sang naga terkuat di dunia mau menghadiri pesta kecil kami sekalipun tidak diundang," meskipun masih dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan Azazel masih dapat berkata seperti itu dengan ringannya.

"Azazel, lihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu,"

"Ya..ya..ya... aku tahu apa maksudmu, siapa sangka jika Ia adalah Dragon Eater," tukas Azazel sambil mengangkat kedua bahu buntungnya.

Ophis sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ataupun gerak-gerik apapun setelah. Namun...

Stak!

 **Kabooommmm!**

Kurokishi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menghantam batas utara kekkai dengan begitu keras hingga membuat bunyi yang teramat keras.

Keterkejutan memenuhi benak semua orang, kecuali Nagato yang hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dari tempat Kurokishi tadi berdiri, tampak sosok Ophis yang tengah membuat posisi seperti baru saja menyentil sesuatu.

Satu logika tidak mungkin menghantam semua orang disana, dengan tambahan bonus ketakjuban akan kekuatan dari sang naga tanpa batas.

"H-hanya dengan satu kali sentilan?" Naruto tak ayalnya tergagap menatap peristiwa itu. Dan bukan hanya itu, Ia bahkan tidak melihat gerakan apapun dari sosok itu, dan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya sadar adalah terpentalnya Kurokishi.

Benar-benar kekuatan yang gila.

Dengan tanpa perasaan Ophis mengambil salah satu kaki Vali dan menyeretnya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri kearah kelompoknya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang berani memprotes ataupun bertindak akan hal itu.

Dari ujung kekkai suara langkah berat terdengar dengan begitu jelas. Sebuah bayangan hitam dengan santai membelah kepulan asap yang memenuhi area itu. Masih dengan keadaan gagah, kurokishi tidak terlihat mengalami kerusakan apapun kecuali retakan parah yang nampak begitu jelas di tengah dadanya. Mungkin itu adalah dampak dari sentilan ophis yang begitu keras.

"Oi..oi.. kau mau menghancurkan mainanku ya?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, dianya saja yang menghalangi jalan," balas Ophis sinis. "Karena urusanku disini sudah selesai, jadi aku akan pergi. Lagipula aku bukanlah tamu undangan di pesta ini," ujar Ophis sembari kembali berkumpul dengan kelompoknya dengan masih menyeret Vali di tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau masih tanya kenapa? Kan sudah kukatakan jika urusanku di sini sudah selesai, bukan?" Sahut Ophis dengan sedikit menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, guna menghadap orang yang berbicara.

"Maksudku kenapa tidak dari tadi,"

Twict!

Sebuah perempatan sukses tercetak jelas di jidat sang naga tanpa batas saat mendengar perkataan Nagato yang jujur, sangat menyebalkan.

"Arthur, kita pergi,"

"Ha,"

Dengan tenang sosok pria pirang berkacamata maju kedepan, Ia menarik pedang emas di tangannya dan menancapkannya di tanah. Secara konstan sebuah cahaya mengelilingi kelompok itu hingga membentuk semacam kubah. Dan saat cahaya mulai memudar kelompok itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Azazel, apa maksudnya ini, kenapa Vali bisa bersama Chaos Brigade?" Sirzechs tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang merupakan bawahan Azazel bisa berhubungan dengan organisasi gelap seperti mereka?

"Haah.. siapa yang tahu? Aku sendiri juga tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Tapi kemungkinan terbesar adalah Ia mendapat sebuah keuntungan dari bergabungnya dirinya di organisasi itu,"

"Kurasa memang begitu, tapi sekarang masalahnya..." Azazel mengikuti arah pandang Sirzechs yang tertuju pada Nagato yang masih saja tidak berpindah dari tempatnya berada. Karena merasa diperhatikan, Nagato merasa jadi agak risih, dan menatap balik orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Menghela nafas pelan...

"Oke..oke... aku pergi dari sini..." Ia berjalan pelan menjauhi pinggiran menara yang baru saja Ia pijak kembali beberapa saat lalu. Namun untuk sesaat Ia berhenti dan menengok kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak mengetahui apapun, dan kau juga tidak mengerti tentang apapun, jadi kau tidak akan dapat memperbaiki apa yang sudah rusak." Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Nagato. Tidak hanya itu, Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang rusak dan Ia juga tidak merasa jika sedang memperbaiki sesuatu.

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya?

"Kurokishi. Kita pulang,"

"Yes My Lord,"

Mata seluruh makhluk di sana tak ayalnya hampir keluar, mulut mereka menganga melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memiliki ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari lingkaran sihir yang di gunakan para penyihir tadi terbentuk dengan teramat jelas. Namun bukan itu yang membuat lidah seluruh pemimpin fraksi kelu, melainkan simbol yang tertera pada lingkaran sihir itu.

Simbol yang tertera di sana adalah simbol dari keturunan dari sang iblis pertama. Sosok makhluk yang pertama kali memberontak pada Tuhan. Lucifer.

Lingkaran sihir itu dengan konstan turun dan menelan dua sosok yang datang tanpa undangan itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Lalu sebenarnya Ia tadi kesini ngapain?" ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hmm... Entah,"

Rasa lega tak tertahankan mulai menghinggapi seluruh iblis muda dan teman-teman sebayanya. Sementara para petinggi fraksi tengah berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Naruto yang merasa agak canggung berada di sana hanya bersikap biasa dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya, matanya terus berkeliling mencari tongkat bantu jalannya yang entah terpelanting ke mana tadi. Namun belum sempat matanya menemukan tongkat miliknya, pandangannya langsung terhalangi oleh kegelapan saat seseorang melompat dan memeluknya.

"NARUTO!"

Mau tak mau Naruto hampir terjengkang kebelakang dalam keadaan tidak dapat melihat apapun akibat dekapan orang yang seenak udelnya mendekap wajahnya dari depan. Bahkan tanpa perlu melihat wajah sang pelaku, Naruto sudah hafal siapa pelakunya.

"L-lilith... Menyingkir... dariku," dengan sekuat tenaga Ia menarik Lilith yang semakin lama semakin berniat membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan dua buah senjata paling mematikan yang dimiliki perempuan.

"Naruto, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Lilith berkata dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang begitu cerah, seakan segala rasa senangnya tergambarkan langsung dalam senyum itu. "Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang, tapi pertama-tama kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada Lilith yang sudah Ia turunkan secara paksa.

"Eto... entah kenapa sepertinya aku terlibat, tehe..."

"Jangan cuma tehe... bego!" Tukas Naruto sambil menekankan dua kepalan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala lilith.

"Hee... kalian akrab sekali ya hee...," bulu kuduk Naruto entah kenapa langsung berdiri tepat ketika mendengar pernyataan Sona yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sona...san, k-kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali _**tidak**_ marah," Sona menekankan pada kata tidak dalam kalimatnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto yakin jika gadis itu kini sedang marah. "Tidak..tidak..tidak.. aku yakin kau jika kau memang sedang marah," ngotot Naruto.

"Hoo... jika kau memang setahu itu, coba katakan kenapa aku marah?" Pertanyaan itu serasa memukul Naruto dengan keras. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau tak memberitahuku... hoi tunggu," mau tak mau Naruto harus mengejar Sona yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Aku bilang tunggu... hoi,"

"Bodo, aku tidak dengar, blablabla..." Sona sama sekali tidak bergeming, dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya sambil menutup telinganya, dan tentu saja Naruto terus mengikutinya di belakang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Memang sempat terlintas di pikiran Naruto jika Sona mungkin merasa cemburu, tapi... mana mungkin sosok seperti Sona bisa cemburu. Meskipun memang itulah jawabannya.

"Aaah... kenapa aku selalu merasa tersisih ya?" gumam lilith dengan sebuah senyum sedih saat melihat Sona dan Naruto yang pergi menjauh dengan salih beradu mulut.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Di sisi lain tampak dua sosok yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah lingkaran sihir. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Nagato dan Kurokishi, mereka kini berada dalam sebuah ruang karaoke yang identik dengan lampu remang-remang dan juga dentuman musik.

Di tempat itu terlihat sosok pria ber-jas putih rapi yang dengan elegannya melantunkan bait-bait lirik dari lagu yang tengah berputar.

"Kenapa kita ada di tempat... karaoke?" Satu alis Nagato terangkat ketika menyadari sekarang mereka ada di mana. "Jadi ini yang namanya tempat karaoke, aku baru pertama kali masuk ke tempat ini," suara mekanik dari Kurokishi menggema mengalahkan suara Razevim yang tengah menyenandungkan suaranya.

"Oi.. oi... jangan ganggu kesenangan orang kenapa?" Gerutu Razevim yang menghentikan suara sumbangnya.

"Kau bilang teriak-teriak kayak orang gila itu kesenangan? Sudah tidak ada makanan, kagak ada ceweknya lagi," Nagato menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kalau soal makanan aku akan pesan pizza nanti, lalu... bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ia hidup,"

"Ya... siap sangka hal semacam itu bisa terjadi, lalu ada lagi?"

Berbeda dengan wajah santainya yang biasa, Nagato kali ini menunjukkan sedikit raut seriusnya. "Mungkin sekarang memang belum terlihat, tapi sepertinya adikku yang satunya juga memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama denganku,"

Razevim terpaksa menyemburkan kembali anggur yang baru saja Ia sesap keluar saat mendengar pernyataan Nagato barusan. "Mungkin aku salah dengar, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Nagato memutar mata bosan. "Sepertinya adikku yang satunya memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama denganku, meskipun sekarang masih belum terlihat," ulang Nagato.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Satu orang sepertimu saja sudah membuatku pusing, dan kau mau bilang ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan sepertimu... haaahh... kepalaku pusing," Razevim berujar sambil mengurut kepalanya.

"Kurasa itu bukan karena penjelasanku, tapi karena kau tersedak anggur barusan,"

"Aku mau pesan makanan dulu," Razevim berjalan ke arah telepon yang berada di ujung ruangan untuk memesan beberapa makanan sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh instruksi dari Nagato. "Satu lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Kejunya yang banyak,"

.

.

To Be Continueeee...

.

Yoshhaaaa... Akhirnya selesai... (lompat-lompat kegirangan kayak orang gila,) satu bulan lebih kayaknya ane kagak update. Aku boleh beralasan kan? Aku anggap boleh saja ya? Oke alasanku adalah bulan ini adalah bulan-bulan terpadat yang pernah aku lalui. Dimulai dari pekerjaan yang padat sampai-sampai dalam satu hari penuh aku Cuma dapat waktu bebas hanya 2 jam, terus ditambah acara PAB organisasi, dilanjut dengan acara pernikahan adikku sendiri, dan di tambah dengan pernikahan keponakan. Kagak kasihan apa sama Ane yang masih menjomblo ini (T.T).

Oke mulai serius. Itu tadi adalah alasan, sekalipun itu memanglah yang terjadi tapi alasan tetaplah alasan. Faktanya itu karena kemalasanku sendiri, padahal hanya mengisi beberapa point yang kosong saja. Dari awal yang jumlah word-nya hanya sekitar 5K sekaran jadi membengkak sampai 9K padahal Cuma mengisi point-point yang kosong doang.

Tapi yang jelas sekarang sudah update. Itulah fakta yang paling penting.

Dan chapter ini menandakan akhir dari Arc Awakening ini. Dan hanya tinggal dua Arc lagi hingga akhirnya fic ini mencapai akhir dari keseluruhan cerita. Dan sepertinya itu bukan perkara mudah.

Dan pada Chapter ini kakak naruto akhirnya muncul dengan gamblang dan jelas tanpa ada yang di sembunyikan lagi. Oh iya... jika ada yang merasa kalau kakak naruto itu over power maka aku akan menjawabnya dengan tegas jika itu memang benar. Aku memang mendesain nagato sebagai sosok superior yang bahkan dapat membunuh satu batalion musuh dengan satu buah kata.

Kekuatannya di sebut "Voice of Dragon" sebuah kekuatan yang di muat dalam bahasa naga. Jadi kakak naruto itu adalah musuh terburuk bagi para naga, termasuk ophis dan great red apapun alasannya.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya naruto.

Dan sepertinya aku masih belum dapat menulis untuk kira-kira 2 minggu ke depan karena saat ini aku sedang menggarap sebuah skenario untuk lomba Kediri Film Festival yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Jadi doakan semoga aku berhasil dengan semua itu sehingga aku dapat kembali melanjutkan menulis semua fic milikku yang terbengkalai.

Oke karena aku sudah menyelesaikan kewajibanku yang sempat tertunda ini, mungkin kita dapat sedikit istirahat dengan membaca balasan review guest di bawah ini.

 **DAMARWULAN** : (ketemu sesama orang jawa, maka jawabnya jawa juga :v) ngene kang. Ceritane kae Naruto kuwi nesu, tapi bocahe mikir nyapo kok wonge nesoni opo seng wes kelakon. Yo pek-pok pogak an. Trus lek Asia gak mlebu surgo kan podo ae kambek Naruto, bocahe senajan mati yo gak bakal nek surgo mergo wonge katot ambek thanatos.

 **Aaaku** : oh gitu ya. Memang jika membayangkan dengan main game itu mudah, tapi saat jari berada di atas keyboard, semuanya jadi buntu. Entah kemana tuh perginya kata-kata tadi.

Haha... niatnya gitu, tapi enggak lah. Kurasa di karngin aja cukup untuk sekarang, biar nanti Naruto yang lanjuti :v

 **Uruga-kun** : hahaha... tadi hampir keceplosan bloon ya? :v .

Jika pertanyaanmu itu aku jawab tidak gimana? Tapi ada alasannya yang pertama yaitu bagaimana aku bisa memberikan info itu padamu seorang jika kau saja tidak login? Kan nanti semuanya jadi tahu jika aku tulis rahasianya di bagian bawah cerita. Dan alasan yang kedua adalah jika kau sudah tahu cerita ini arahnya kemana dapat dipastikan jika kau akan bosan, karena pembaca pasti akan berpikir "untuk apa aku baca fic ini, lawong aku sudah tahu Ia pasti akan begini..." gitu. Jadi gomen, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya.

 **Kuroyafi** : hmmm... kagak ada? Sungguh? Ya sudah lah ane kembali lanjut tapa dulu buat lihat kekurangan chapter kemarin :v . dan seperti biasanya... siap (y)

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : bang. Lagi dapet gratisan kata very ya? Banyak amat very-nya :v . dan sayangnya itu bukan ungkapan yang sesungguhnya karena yah... itu hanya buat ngemastiin doang. Lagipula yang Ia tembak kemarin kan bukannya Naruto melainkan thanatos :v. Tapi nanti akan ada scene romance antara narusona-nya dan sayangnya chapter ini bukannya romance melainkan action :v . mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai santai lagi.

 **Guest** : hoho... tuh orang sudah nongol di atas. Dan juga menunjukan secuil kekuatannya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

 **Alim fanficker** : entah kenapa kata hubungan yang kau ucapkan membuat bulu kuduk-ku merinding :v. Yah... tapi emang begitulah kenyataannya. Semua hanyalah ilusi yang membutakan mata. Dan naru sonanya, terkabul... tepuk kaki... :v

 **Revolver** : jika makin penasaran langkah terbaik jangan minum obat, melainkan ikuti aja terus cerita ini hingga tamat. Dan pasti akan lanjut

 **Ryu** : hahaha... tolong otaknya jangan dipaksakan karena ane tidak menyediakan asuransi pada cerita ini :v, jadi ane kagak bisa tanggung jawab jika kepalamu mendidih :v . hmmm sesuatu yang berubah ya? Apa yang berubah ya... rahasia. :3 pokoknya ikuti aja nanti pasti tahu sendiri apa yang berubah.

 **Im :** Masa sih... akunya kok nggak ngerasa ya..㈳5

 **midevina** : enggak kok. cuma 1 bulan paling lama...

.

Oke itu aja... karena aku masih ada tanggungan skenario hingga akhir hari ini maka aku akhiri sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa 2 minggu ke depan...

.

.

Keep Calm and Find Your Talent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 18 : Tidak ada hari normal untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto

.

Hari kedua Naruto kembali masuk ke sekolah sepertinya masih belum dapat dikatakan normal. Setelah kemarin dia menjadi artis dadakan akibat seluruh sekolah panik saat melihat Naruto yang kembali masuk, padahal sudah di kabarkan meninggal beberapa waktu lalu. Terlebih lagi dengan penampilan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dari apa yang mereka kenal. Bayangkan saja, jika Naruto yang biasanya memiliki rambut jabrik yang seperti tidak pernah kenal dengan benda bernama sisir itu kini di potong pendek.

Wajahnya memang masih terlihat sangar seperti biasa, namun dengan tambahan kacamata berbingkai hitam tipis itu membuat penampilannya agak kalem.

Tapi buka itu masalahnya saat ini. Yang menjadi masalah adalah atmosfir yang terjadi di ruang kelas yang Naruto tempati.

Tegang. Hampir semua murid tegang, guru tegang, dan benda yang ada di antara kaki Issei pun juga ikutan tegang. Bukan karena ujian, bukan karena hantu, bukan juga karena alien, ataupun Issei yang menunjukkan ketegangan senjatanya.

Melainkan suasana kelas itu berubah menjadi tegang seketika tak kala Xenovia yang merupakan murid baru yang bahkan belum ada dua minggu di sekolah itu mengacungkan telunjuknya pada sosok yang merupakan berandal paling di takuti di seluruh penjuru Kuoh akademi dan daerah di sekitarnya.

Issei seharusnya tahu jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi hanya mampu menghantamkan wajahnya pada meja dengan keras. Pasalnya awal pertemuan kedua orang itu adalah hari di mana Xenovia di permalukan habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

"Hah? Maaf bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Beo Naruto. Ia berharap semoga yang salah itu adalah telinganya. Karena jujur, dia malas menghadapi masalah satu ini.

"Aku bilang aku ingin tanding ulang pertarungan tempo hari," sosok itu Xenovia mengucapkan itu dengan lantang dan tak lupa mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah mereka kini sedang ada di kelas. Tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu di buat melongo hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kapur tulisnya ke lantai dengan kacamata merosot.

' _Oi..oi..oi... nantang orang sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi lihat lokasi dan situasi dulu kenapa?'_ Naruto tak habis pikir dengan apa sih yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak gadis itu.

"Ogah," singkat padat dan jelas. Tidak ada alasan untuk menerima tantangan itu, lagi pula jika dia menerima itu imej jelek yang terpasang dalam dirinya akan tambah menjadi jelek lagi. Yah... meskipun ia tidak menolaknya sih.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Lihat dulu kita ini ada di mana dan sedang apa. Orang normal pasti bisa menunggu setidaknya hingga jam pelajaran selesai, bodoh!"

"Tidak, sejak dulu sebuah pertarungan haruslah menjadi yang utama," Xenovia tetap tidak peduli sama sekali, lagi pula dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh orang-orang tua yang disebut guru itu. karena baginya pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

"Jangan bawa pedoman jaman batu pada era modern kenapa? Hal-hal semacam pengalaman adalah guru terbaik itu mungkin benar tapi apa kau harus melakukan penjelajahan samudra dulu sebelum membuktikan bahwa bumi itu bulat atau datar, huh?"

"Kau itu esper ya?"

"Bah, terserah apa katamu. Jika kau ingin tanding ulang maka tunggu aku di gedung olah raga pada jam istirahat ke dua. Dan jika kau masih saja ribut seperti ini kau akan membuat orang itu menangis di tempat," tunjuk Naruto pada seorang guru perempuan yang seharusnya mengajar kelas itu, seharusnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Xenovia duduk dengan kasar di kursinya, sementara Naruto mau tak mau mendesah kesal akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Parah, benar-benar parah. Siapa sangka hari keduanya kembali masuk ke sekolah harus di warnai dengan hal-hal menyebalkan semacam ini.

Dengan bosan dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan lewat jendela di sampingnya. Dari pandangannya dia menangkap sosok Sona yang sedang duduk mendengarkan guru olahraga yang entah menjelaskan apa. Dan akhirnya dia mendesah lagi.

"Kenapa hari-hariku tidak pernah ada yang normal sih?" Bukan Naruto yang mengatakan itu melainkan sosok Issei yang menengok ke arahnya dengan sebuah tampang menjengkekannya, setidaknya itu bagi Naruto.

"Oh iya, Issei... aku baru ingat wajahmu belum berkenalan dengan lengan baruku ini kan? Jadi ijin kan aku memukulmu setidaknya seratus pukulan saja, bagaimana?"

"Hoy, jika niat membunuh orang kenapa tidak langsung saja kenapa? Kagak perlu basa-basi segala!"

Naruto tidak membalas argumen Issei barusan. Dan lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya dan tidur seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Di setiap jalannya menuju ke kantin rasanya selalu ada yang memperhatikannya. Bukan hanya perasaannya saja namun memang saat ini setiap orang yang di lewatinya selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Tapi hal itu seharusnya sudah biasa untuknya, tapi... entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"..!?"

Untuk sekilas Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya rela-rela menahan laparnya sekalipun hanya sebentar. Mengambil beberapa langkah mundur ke belakang dan menengok ke arah mading klub koran yang sempat beberapa langkah dia lewati.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Di sana terdapat poster dengan ukuran a3 yang menampakan gambarnya dan juga sosok orang yang menantangnya beberapa jam tadi. Dan yang paling membuat malu dirinya adalah judul dan gelar antara keduanya.

Terpampang jelas judul ber font Century Schoolbook yang di bold dengan ukuran 72 bertuliskan "Big Match". Dan di bawahnya di isi oleh keterangan keterangan kekanakan yang pastinya di tulis oleh seorang pengidap Chuunibyou akut.

" _Duel panas abad ini, sang juara bertahan Uzumaki Naruto kembali mendapatkan sebuah tantangan baru. Dan kali ini berasal dari murid pindahan yang bahkan belum ada dua minggu di Kuoh akademi."_

" _Apa yang akan terjadi pada Raja tanpa mahkota Uzumaki Naruto melawan sang kuda hitam Xenovia Quarta? Jangan sampai melewatkannya."_

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus memasang tampang seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas Naruto ingin sekali memukul orang yang telah membuat poster itu. Naruto tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya klub koran sekolah ini itu makhluk macam apa sih. Pasalnya waktu Xenovia menantangnya itu hanya selang satu jam dari sekarang. Dan dalam jeda waktu itu mereka bahkan sudah mendapat informasi dan bahkan membuat posternya.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Di dalam aula gedung olah raga itu kini sudah di siapkan peralatan kendo lengkap bahkan hingga dibuatkan arena berukuran 10 kali 10 meter. Cukup luas untuk sebuah pertaungan kecil yang bahkan tidak resmi ini.

Tapi parahnya, gedung olahraga itu penuh sesak akan orang hanya dalam waktu singkat. Dan yang lebih parahnya bukan hanya murid saja bahkan para guru hingga kepala sekolah pun juga ikut hadir.

"Jadi... bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Xenovia yang sudah tidak sabar langsung berkata pada naruto dengan polos.

"Haah... kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini sih?" Gerutu Naruto singkat sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Mereka berdua bertarung tanpa menggunakan pelindung apa pun. Alasan yang mereka katakan adalah karena mereka sudah terbiasa. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Xenovia kini merupakan iblis yang tidak mungkin terluka hanya karena pukulan dari shinai, sementara Naruto karena memang kulitnya yang tebal atau bahkan urat rasa sakitnya sudah mati akibat terlalu banyak berkelahi.

Keduanya kini sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing, dan tentunya dengan senjata di tangan mereka.

Xenovia sadar jika orang yang dia lawan itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, terbukti dengan kemampuannya saat bertarung melawan Kokabiel dulu. Dan jika di bandingkan dengannya dia seakan bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi, jika dia tidak melewati tembok itu sekarang, maka dia tetap tidak akan pernah dapat melangkah maju.

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada shinai di tangannya. Tepat berdiri di depannya sosok pemuda yang ingin sekali dia kalahkan dalam sebuah pertarungan yang adil.

Mengambil langkah pertama Xenovia menyerang sisi kiri Naruto yang terbuka, sebuah sabetan horizontal yang sangat kuat mengarah ke pinggang Naruto. Serangan Xenovia itu dapat di tahan Naruto dengan sempurna dengan menyilangkan shinainya.

Bunyi benturan antar kedua shinai itu membuat para siswa dan guru yang menonton pertarungan itu bersorak bersamaan. Padahal baru sebuah serangan saja, namun mereka tahu jika itu sudah bukan lagi level anak sekolah, melainkan berada di level nasional, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Belum sempat Xenovia menarik shinainya yang ditahan Naruto. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memutar shinai di tangannya yang masih berbenturan dengan shinai milik Xenovia sehingga mau tak mau Xenovia harus terdorong mundur dengan paksa.

"Kuat," komentar Xenovia pelan ketika merasakan tekanan dari shinai lawannya. Hukum bahwa iblis lebih kuat dari manusia sepertinya tidak berlaku pada pemuda di depannya itu. bukan karena sosok bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu terlalu kuat, melainkan dia tahu bagaimana cara mengantisipasi kelemahannya.

Sebuah senyum sumringah terukir di wajah Xenovia. Entah kenapa tapi adrenalinnya seakan terus terpompa tak kala serangan demi serangan yang dia lancarkan pada sosok itu terus saja di tahan. Bahkan Naruto sendiri belum benar-benar melancarkan serangannya satu pun, hanya bertahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mendesah pelan. "asal kau tahu, dalam sebuah pertarungan itu ada satu pihak yang di untungkan dan ada satu pihak yang dirugikan. Dan asal kau tahu, bahwa yang lebih kuat merupakan pihak yang di rugikan..."

Pernyataan dari Naruto menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Karena orang yang lebih lemah akan mencuri kemampuan dari yang lebih kuat, dan itu juga merupakan alasan kenapa aku masih belum menyerang hingga detik ini,"

"Jadi inti dari perkataanmu barusan adalah, _"maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik menyerang lawan lemah sepertimu",_ bukan?" lengkap dengan perempatan di dahinya, Xenovia berkata dengan nada agak di tahan seperti sedang menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Hoy... entah kenapa perkataanmu itu membuatku terdengar jahat, meskipun sebenarnya tidak salah sih," sangkal Naruto.

"Jika memang begitu, maka aku akan membuatmu serius apa pun yang terjadi," Xenovia menggenggam shinainya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan gerakan dinamik dia menyerang Naruto secara bertubi-tubi.

Ctakk! Ctakk! Ctakk!

Sorakan demi sorakan terus terdengar tak kala Xenovia terus saja melancarkan serangan, dan kerja kerasnya itu terbukti membuahkan hasil dengan terpojoknya Naruto yang kini sudah berada di ujung arena.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Xenovia menyabetkan shinainya itu secara vertikal. Dia tahu jika meskipun shinai itu menghantam kepala, tidak akan terjadi hal yang membahayakan. Lagi pula lawannya kini Naruto, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Ctakkk!

Semua orang membisu, serangan yang dikira mereka sudah tidak dapat di hindari itu berhasil ditahan dengan begitu sempurna oleh pangkal shinai yang dipegang Naruto.

Mau tak mau mata Xenovia terpaku pada tatapan Naruto yang saat ini sudah berubah, ekspresinya memang tidak banyak berubah, tapi Xenovia dapat merasakan itu. dia tidak begitu mengerti apa itu, tapi yang jelas itu adalah sesuatu yang besar.

Instingnya tiba-tiba berteriak saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang meningkat dari tubuh pemuda di depannya. Dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau Xenovia melompat dua kali ke belakang, dan itu membuat beberapa orang bingung akan tindakan Xenovia.

"Hoi Issei, kenapa Xenovia-chan menjauh?" Tanya Motohama pada Issei yang berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu. "Niat membunuh," jawab Issei singkat.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto, dia melepaskan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya, dan Xenovia yang berada di dekatnya pasti merasakan dengan sangat jelas," Issei menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arena. "Jadi maksudmu Uzumaki berniat membunuh Xenovia-chan, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Dalam sebuah pertarungan, kau tidak akan bisa menang tanpa mengeluarkan niat membunuhmu, berbeda dengan orang yang bertarung karena termakan kemarahan. Karena orang yang bertarung dengan perasaan marah yang menyelimutinya bahkan tidak akan dapat mengeluarkan 50% kekuatannya yang asli. Sedangkan orang yang bertarung dengan niat membunuh, dia dapat mengatur berapa persen kekuatan yang dia perlukan untuk membunuh targetnya." Matsuda dan Motohama hanya mampu terdiam saat mendengar Issei yang menjelaskan itu dengan begitu serius. Begitu berbeda dengan Issei yang selama ini dia kenal.

"T-tunggu, kenapa kau jadi tahu banget dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Percayakah kalau aku bilang jika aku pernah berkelahi dengan Naruto?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu bagus, karena aku sendiri juga tidak percaya," ujar Issei dengan tampang polos yang membuat Matsuda dan Motohama menatapnya dengan sebuah keringat di pelipis mereka.

Meskipun kedengarannya bercanda, namun apa yang dikatakan Issei itu adalah kenyataan. Pertarungannya dengan Naruto setelah mengalahkan Riser dulu membuktikan bahwa kekuatan Naruto sebagai manusia itu patut di pertanyakan. Meskipun hasilnya imbang karena mereka sama-sama tepar. Tapi nyatanya fakta bahwa Issei itu iblis sedangkan Naruto itu manusia tidak dapat dibantah oleh siapa pun.

Xenovia merasa tertekan, perasaan gelisah terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Dia tahu jika dia itu kuat, apalagi setelah dia direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa begitu takut walau hanya sekedar berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan orang yang jelas-jelas hanyalah manusia.

Nafasnya memburu, perasaan gelisah itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Dengan langkah cepat Xenovia maju dan menebaskan shinainya sekali lagi secara horizontal dari sisi kanan. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memposisikan shinainya ke arah di mana Xenovia hendak menyerang, tapi gerakan dari Xenovia cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Karena sebelum kedua shinai itu bertemu, Xenovia berputar ke arah berlawanan menggunakan kaki kiri sebagai poros putarnya dan berniat menghantam sisi kanan Naruto.

Xenovia tahu jika sudah tidak mungkin Naruto dapat menahan serangan itu, dengan kata lain ini adalah kemenangannya.

Crakk!

Mata Xenovia melotot tak percaya, seluruh pasang mata membisu saat shinai yang sudah di pastikan berhasil mengenai bagian kanan tubuh Naruto itu patah menjadi dua saat bertemu dengan lengan kanan Naruto yang menghadap atas guna menahan hantaman shinai milik Xenovia.

Dan ketika Xenovia masih dalam keadaan kagetnya, Naruto sudah menodongkan shinainya ke arah leher Xenovia yang menandakan akhir dari pertarungan itu.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!"

Seluruh penonton yang memenuhi gedung olahraga itu bersorak meriah menyambut akhir dari pertarungan itu. mereka tidak peduli akan siapa pemenang dari pertarungan tadi, tapi yang jelas apa yang terjadi dalam pertarungan itu benar-benar luar biasa.

"A-aku kalah..." Xenovia jatuh berlutut ketika hasil pertarungan yang berhasil di menangkan oleh lawannya, dengan kata lain kekalahannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia menatap sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya.

' _Jadi hanya segini batas kemampuanku tanpa Durandal dan Excalibur,'_ Xenovia merasa depresi karena yang selama ini dia banggakan ternyata bukanlah kekuatannya. Dan tanpa itu dia bukanlah apa-apa selain seorang iblis perempuan biasa.

"Sekarang kau harusnya sadar akan batasanmu..." kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan datar, dan itu semakin membuat Xenovia tertunduk lemah. "..tapi. serangan terakhir itu cukup menarik. Kau sudah cukup kuat untuk seukuran perempuan sepertimu, hanya saja kau tidak memiliki tekad yang kuat, seperti belum memiliki sebuah tujuan dalam hidupmu,"

Dengan cepat Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sosok itu yang kini sedikit menoleh melihatnya. Mau tak mau sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Entah kenapa hanya sebuah pujian kecil itu dapat membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Uzumaki-Sishou!"

"Gek.. jangan panggil aku sishou, bodoh!"

"Uwah! Tak kusangka kau akan menyuruhnya memanggilmu sishou?" Suara itu keluar dari sosok Sona yang berjalan ke arahnya di ikuti dua anggota OSIS Momo dan Tsubaki.

"Berisik, lagi pula aku tidak menyuruhnya!"

"Aahh... dasar tidak mau jujur, padahal kau senang, bukan?" Kali ini Issei yang ikut nimbrung. Dia datang bersama para member klub gaibnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi!?" ujar Naruto sembari mencengkeram wajah Issei yang terus meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan karena tidak ingin wajahnya hancur karena cengkeraman Naruto.

Naruto memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan sambil masih mencengkeram Issei. "jadi, kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mengejeku, hah?"

"Sebenarnya itu juga merupakan salah satunya, tapi alasan utamanya adalah kami ingin membicarakan tentang rencana liburan musim panas tahun ini," ujar Sona sembari melihat ke sekeliling yang sudah sepi karena seluruh penonton yang tadi memenuhi area ruang olahraga sudah keluar semua karena pertarungan antara Naruto dan Xenovia sudah selesai.

"Benar juga, jika kau bilang begitu, aku jadi ingat kalau aku belum memikirkan tentang itu," ujar Issei

"Kurasa untuk Issei dan Asia tidak perlu khawatir, karena kalian akan ikut denganku ke dunia bawah. Tapi masalahnya di sini..." Rias sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya dan menengok ke arah Naruto yang membalas tatapannya itu dengan satu buah alis terangkat.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Naruto berkata dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari hampir seluruh iblis di sana tak terkecuali Sona dan Asia.

"Kurasa aku akan mengunjungi makam," jawab Naruto tenang. Dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya, namun tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedih sedikit pun. Hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan emosi yang entah kenapa membuat suasana di sekitar mereka jadi hening.

"A-ano, buchou. Kurasa aku akan ikut dengan nii-san untuk liburan kali ini," perkataan dari Asia itu membuat Naruto kaget dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara Rias sendiri juga tahu jika memang Asia belum pernah sekalipun menghabiskan waktunya dengan kakak kandungnya itu semenjak dia menjadi iblis.

Rias hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum dan sedikit anggukan kepala pertanda memberikan persetujuannya.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Salah satu hal yang paling disukai oleh Naruto selain menyendiri di pojok sekolah adalah ketika suara lonceng di gedung tertinggi sekolah itu berbunyi, dan di ikuti oleh orang-orang yang sudah berkemas mengabaikan para guru pengajar yang mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa mengerjakan PRnya. Dengan kata lain pulang.

Pada awalnya Naruto berjalan sendirian dari kelasnya hingga koridor tempat berganti sepatu. Namun saat dia sudah mendapat lima langkah menjauhi pintu masuk, seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek tanpa di undang sudah berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto sudah bosan mengomeli perempuan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Mencoba mengabaikan perempuan yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya itu Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke pintu gerbang masuk Kuoh Akademi, namun langkah Naruto berhenti saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Kuoh akademi. Sosok itu terlihat seperti terus mencari seseorang, dan tentu saja hal itu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak siswa yang tengah berbondong-bondong pulang.

Sona menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti dengan pandangan bingung. Namun satu kesimpulan yang ada di benak Sona adalah bahwa Naruto mengenali sosok paruh baya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Orang awam mungkin mengatakan itu sebagai limosins namun kenyataannya bukan.

"Naurto, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sona khawatir.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," setelah berkata itu Naruto langsung melanjutkan jalannya dengan malas, Sona yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tugas Sona mengawasi Naruto memang sudah selesai sejak satu minggu yang lalu, namun tetap saja Sona masih mengekori Naruto kemanapun. Dan saat ditanya kenapa, dia hanya menjawab 'Entah kenapa sudah jadi kebiasaan,' dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Yah, walau memang tidak salah jika di lihat dari sudut pandangnya, namun bagi Naruto itu sangatlah salah.

Saat Naruto sudah mencapai gerbang depan, pandangan sosok pria paruh baya itu langsung tertuju dengan wajah bersinar.

"Naruto-sama!"

Dia berteriak memanggil Naruto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat banyak siswa disana terkaget. Pasalnya pria yang terlihat seperti ketua pelayan itu tengah memanggil nama seorang berandalan yang paling ditakuti di sekolah dan bahkan kota Kuoh ini, terlebih lagi dengan embel-embel "sama".

"Naruto-sama... syukurlah saya bisa menemukan anda, karena beberapa hari yang lalu saya sempat mendengar tentang kabar bahwa anda meningal- Naruto-sama!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris pria itu dan terus berjalan pulang dengan tatapan acuh, meninggalkan pria itu yang kini tengah mengejar Naruto dan Sona dengan meneriakan nama Naruto dengan keras.

"Naruto, sebenarnya dia itu siapa sih?"

"Entahlah, Cuma orang lewat kali," jawab Naruto dengan acuh.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas dia itu memanggil namamu. Apa mungkin, dia ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Namikaze?" Bisik Sona sambil menpercepat langkahnya tak kala Naruto yang sedikit mempercepat berjalannya hingga Sona tertinggal beberapa langkah.

"Naruto-sama tunggu!"

"Iruka-san berisik!" bentak Naruto dengan keras, terlihat dengan jelas sebuah perempatan di dahi Naruto, baru pertama kali Sona melihat sisi Naruto yang seperti ini. Bukan marah seperti biasanya, bukan wajah datar dengan aksen bosan yang menjadi dasaran sifatnya, namun jengkel. Sebuah perasaan marah yang berada satu tingkat di bawah marah pada umumnya dan juga saudaranya kesal.

Mau tak mau sosok yang dipanggil Iruka langsung bungkam seketika. Sementara Naruto hanya dapat mendesah setelah kekesalannya mulai mereda.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Iruka-san?"

"Naruto-sama sebenarnya, saya ke sini ingin membicarakan sesuatu atas perintah ojou-sama," mendengar kata itu Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. "Jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, lebih baik kita bicara setelah sampai di rumah," ujar Naruto sembari berjalan pergi.

"Ano... Naruto-sama, bukankah lebih cepat jika kita naik mobil saja?" Iruka mengusulkan, namun bukannya setuju Naruto malah menampikan ekspresi wajah yang lebih parah dibandingkan tadi.

"Dan kau ingin aku menjadi pusat perhatian dari murid-murid di sini? Jangan bercanda! Jika kau memang ingin bicara, maka jalan. Kalau tidak mau maka tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan,"

Mau tak mau pria itu menuruti apa yang di inginkan Naruto, tapi sebelum itu dia berlari ke arah di mana mobil itu terparkir guna memberitahu sopir dari mobil itu untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Akhirnya Sona mengerti dengan duduk masalahnya. Tentang siapa pria paruh baya berpakaian buttler itu dan juga kenapa dia memanggil Naruto dengan penuh hormat. Pria itu adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga yang telah mengasuh Naruto semenjak insiden keluarga Namikaze.

Dan tentu saja keluarga itu juga merupakan salah satu keluarga omnyouji yang masih memiliki ikatan kekerabatan dengan keluarga Naruto.

Dan alasan kenapa dia jauh-jauh pergi ke Kuoh hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Naruto. Tuan

"Aku senang sekali melihat Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama," pria yang duduk berseberangan dengan Naruto dan Sona itu berujar dengan sebuah wajah lega. Mendengar itu Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapat kabar jika Anda meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tentu saja kami tidak langsung percaya pada kabar itu, dan memutuskan untuk melihatnya secara langsung,"

"Jadi itu alasanmu datang ke Kuoh akademi hari ini?" tebak Naruto, namun dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Memang benar jika kami memeriksa di Kuoh akademi, tapi bukan hari ini melainkan sejak kemarin. Kemarin saya melihat Anda datang ke sekolah, awalnya saya ragu jika itu memang benar-benar Anda karena yah..." sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto guna menunjukkan apa yang di maksud.

"Aku tahu, penampilanku yang seperti ini memang tidak pantas untuku, aku pun juga merasa begitu," gerutu singkat Naruto sembari memangku wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tidak...tidak... malahan penampilan Anda yang sekarang begitu cocok hingga saya saja sulit mempercayai jika itu memang benar-benar Anda." Iruka yang masih saja menyanjung penampilan Naruto yang sekarang. "Oke aku tahu apa maksudmu, tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kau tidak mungkin datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk sekedar menyanjungku, bukan?"

"Oh benar, saya hampir lupa. Sebenarnya Naruto-sama, ojou-sama meminta kehadiran Anda secepatnya di rumah," Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat hal semacam ini akan datang. Sudah beberapa tahun Naruto tidak menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman orang yang mengasuhnya dan sekaligus membiayai pendidikannya selama ini.

Terlebih lagi masih ada satu masalah yang bahkan lebih rumit daripada menjelaskan tentang berita kematiannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sepertinya itulah alasan mengapa dia di panggil tepat sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai.

"Haah.. seperti yang kuduga, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku memang berniat pulang," ujar Naruto setelah mendesah pelan. Seharusnya perempuan itu tidak perlu segitunya, lagi pula dia memang berniat pulang untuk beberapa saat, meskipun tidak terlalu lama.

...

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sona mengantar kepergian Iruka hingga ke depan gerbang masuk rumah. Beberapa saat berlangsung dalam keheningan, Sona tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa berniat pamit tapi kata-kata dari Naruto membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu.

"Sona, apa kau besok ada waktu?" Naruto berujar demikian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil yang baru saja meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya belum lama tadi.

"Besok seluruh anggota OSIS dan klubnya Rias akan pergi ke dunia bawah, memangnya kenapa?"

Terdengar jelas helaan nafas panjang dari Naruto. Dan saat Sona menatapnya Naruto kini juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit panik, karena ini adalah kali pertama Naruto menatapnya seperti itu.

"Sona, jadilah pacarku,"

"Heh?"

.

To Be Continue...

.

Oke... aku tahu apa yang ingin kalian katakan saat ini. Seperti biasa update-an saya kali ini masih saja molor dan molornya pun kagak main-main,... minggu. Dan sebelum kalian protes akan jumlah katanya yang lumayan sedikit. Itu karena aku ingin mengubah gaya penulisanku sedikit demi-sedikit. Jadi pada arc kali ini tidak akan lebih dari 5K.

Dan untuk jadwal update, seperti biasa saya tidak dapat menentukannya. Karena ada kalanya saya sedang sangat bersemangat dalam menulis, tapi juga ada kalanya saya menjadi neet hikikomori yang hanya menghabiskan waktu selama satu hari penuh Cuma buat main ggame dan nonton anime.

Oh,.. dan kemarin sempat ada yang meminta penjelasan tentang kekuatan nagato. Oke, kekuatan nagato itu pada dasarnya adalah kata-kata bukan dalam bahasa manusia, tapi dalam bahasa naga. Dan bagi yang sudah tahu kekuatan ini saya ambil dari mana adalah jawabannya tepat sekali. The Elder Scroll V Skyrim. Namun alih-alih berteriak (Shouting) nagato di sini hanya berbisik (Wishpering).

Dan setiap kata yang di ucapkan itu memiliki efek yang berbeda-beda, dengan kata lain kekuatannya itu tidak terbatas. Aku tahu... terlalu overpower bukan? Tapi... memang itulah targetnya.

Oke cukup sampai di sini ulasannya dan kita menuju balasan para guest...

.

 **Guest** : hah? Maaf kagak ngerti :v

 **Black Red** : tarik mang! Hahaha... kenapa malah nyanyi ente :v

 **DAMARWULAN** : yup ngoten pak. Lek masalah kekuatane asia kuwi jek kanggo keri wae :v

 **CiPlUkAn** : hahaha... lek menma wes mainstream kang. Wah matur suwun kang, monggo di lanjut maleh (y)

 **Guest** : belum umur ane baru 19 tahun. Dan penamaan jomblo itu kurang tepat. Lebih tepatnya itu lajang trial version. Tunggu yang mau nge-Crack belum ada :v

 **Guest** : Yup (y)

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : hahaha... tunggu saja, kalo kecepetan nanti feelnya malah hilang. Tapi ini sudah mulai jalan kok romancenya.

 **Rahmat** : siap. Ck..ck..ck... sayangnya Naruto di sini tidaklah memihak fraksi manapun. Sekalipun dia itu dekat dengan fraksi iblis. Dia itu pekerja lepas, siapa yang mau membayarnya maka dia akan jalankan. Dan ingatlah fakta bahwa Naruto di sini itu "matre".

 **Im** : hahaha... gomen, soalnya di Rea Live sibuk banget, mana ditambah keponakanku yang satunya juga nikah lagi, kemarin. Hah... tapi thanks masih ngikutin ini fic.

 **Midevina** : dan akhirnya kesabaranmu itu terbayar. Karena ini sudah update, jadi silahkan...

 **Kuroyafii** : bukan Cuma keren, tapi kekuatan nagato itu luar biasa. Kalo asia... hmm... mungkin masih lama, di penghujung cerita, mungkin.

 **Guest** : Thanks (y)

 **Risky gremory** : lanjut oke, kalo dua chapter kagak mungkin :v

 **Aaaku** : aku tidak dengar apapun... aku tidak lihat apapun(pura-pura buta dan tuli) lebih malahan. Tapi ini sudah update kan, jadi silahkan di nikmati (y)

.

Oke seperti biasa jangan bosan-bosan memberikan kritikan atas segala kekurangan dari cerita ini karena aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Oke... sampa jumpa di chapter depan...

.

Keep Calm & Find Your Talent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 19 : Pergi Ke Dunia Iblis? Jangan Bercanda!

.

Di dalam kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu duduk tiga orang remaja yang

"Jadi, kenapa kaichou-san juga ada di sini, nii-san?"

"Hmm... kenapa yaa?" Naruto dengan tangan bersilang di dada dan menutup kedua matanya seolah dia sedang berpikir keras mengingat kenapa perempuan sang ketua OSIS ikut dengannya pulang kampung.

"Kau sendiri kan yang mengajaku ke sini?" Sona berkata dengan sebuah perempatan di dahinya karena pemuda pirang itu yang berlagak tidak bersalah sama sekali terhadap apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Apa benar kau tidak masalah tidak ikut ke dunia bawah, Asia?"

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng lemah dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Tidak masalah, karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan nii-san dan juga mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu,"

"Kalau begitu, bukannya aku di sini hanya menjadi pengganggu dari perjalanan kalian?"

"Tidak...tidak..tidak... kau kali ini memiliki peranan penting yang tidak tergantikan, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu,"

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan hal ini,"

"Tenang saja, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengikuti apa yang aku katakan,"

"Itulah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hal ini,"

Asia tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kedua orang itu. Di bilang teman mereka terlalu dekat, dibilang sepasang kekasih tidak ada hal lain yang mereka lakukan selain adu mulut. Seakan dia sedang melihat kucing dan tikus yang selalu bertengkar namun tidak akan jauh.

Asia tidak peduli dengan apa hubungan mereka berdua, asalkan tetap damai seperti ini dia sudah cukup merasa senang.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudnya kemarin itu?" Ujar Sona dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya mau lihat apa kau masih waras atau tidak,"

"Hee... Jadi kau menganggapku sudah gila,"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya memastikan jika alat itu tidak memiliki efek apapun padamu,"

"Maksudnya?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Keadaan di situ tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening, suara angin berhembus, jangkrik di malam hari, bahkan suara detikan jam dinding yang berada diruang tengah terdengar amat jelas di telinga mereka berdua.

"Eh?"

"Apa-apaan dengan tampangmu itu?" Naruto berujar dengan sebelah alis terangkat sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba,"

"Ya... banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku..." ujar Naruto.

"Maaf tapi dengan senang hati aku tolak,"

"Hoy.. aku belum selesai ngomong kampret! Ah terserah lah, tapi bisa aku tahu apa alasannya?"

"Alasan yang pertama adalah karena ucapanmu tadi bukanlah kalimat ajakan atau permintaan, melainkan sebuah perintah,"

"Hoo... lalu yang lainnya?"

"Karena aku yakin jika aku menerimanya aku hanya akan menjadi tamengmu saja untuk sebuah _"masalah rumit"_ yang dibicarakan pria bernama Iruka tadi. Apa aku benar?" tebak sona dengan menekankan kata masalah rumit dalam kalimatnya.

"Seratus. Haaah... kurasa sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ujar Naruto dengan sedikit lega, "Karena aku sama sekali belum melakukan penyesuaian apa pun pada programnya, jadi kupikir akan membebani otakmu sehingga tidak dapat membedakan yang mana perintah dan yang mana ajakan."

 _ **Flashback end**_

Sona tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan memikirkannya sejauh itu. Tapi dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Itulah yang aku maksud dengan mengejek, bodoh!"

Asia yang tidak tahu menahu akan masalah apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh kedua orang itu hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang saling ejek tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Dia berharap jika keadaan damai seperti ini akan terus berlanjut hingga akhir.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga," di depan pintu telah menunggu sosok perempuan yang lagi-lagi berambut pirang namun kali ini agak lebih pucat. Dia berdiri dengan tangan berlipat di dadanya dengan tatapan sinis khas tokoh antagonis di opera sabun kesukaan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Sosok itu adalah Miroku Shion, salah satu kerabat dari keluarga Namikaze dan juga Tunangan dari kakaknya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga adalah orang yang memiliki kepribadian paling buruk dari yang terburuk, setidaknya itu menurut Naruto.

"Baru juga sampai, dan kau sudah menyambutku dengan perkataan dingin seperti itu. Apa paman dan bibi masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga lupa untuk mengajarkan anaknya bagaimana berbicara yang sopan pada orang lain?"

Perempuan yang berumur berkisar antara 19 hingga dua puluh tahunan itu mendengus pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak perlu aku jawab pun kau pasti sudah tahu sendiri. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan untuku bersikap sopan padamu,"

"Ya..ya..ya... terserah kau saja. Aku mau ke atas." Naruto tidak peduli dan berniat berjalan masuk sambil membawa barang bawaannya. Namun sebuah tangan menghalangi pintu mencegahnya untuk memasuki rumah.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum itu. Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dua orang yang ada di belakangmu itu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dilihat dari mana pun jelas-jelas dia itu Asia kenapa kau masih tanya?" Naruto tak tahu perempuan itu habis kejedot pintu atau tertabrak truk hingga ingatannya buruk dalam mengingat seseorang. Dia bahkan lupa pada

"A..Asia? tapi bukannya dia itu ada di luar negeri?"

"Lalu kalau dia pulang apa itu aneh?"

Seakan kehabisan kata-kata perempuan itu hanya mangap-mangap sebentar. Namun akhirnya dia menemukan kata apa yang tepat.

"Memang tidak sih. Lalu yang satunya itu?"

"Memang aku perlu ijinmu untuk membawa siapa yang ingin kubawa!?" Naruto tidak ingin pembicaraan tidak berguna ini terus berlanjut mencoba mencari cara yang tepat dengan memancingnya dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar agak sarkatis.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini tuan rumah di sini. Jadi apa pun yang kau bawa itu harus mendapatkan ijin dariku,"

Akhirnya, Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan celah yang tepat untuk memojokan perempuan itu dalam satu buah kalimat yang mungkin akan menjadi sebuah gerakan berujung Checkmate bagi perempuan itu.

"Hoo... kalau begitu tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk berada di sini. Ayo kita pergi, aku tahu penginapan murah di sekitar sini." Naruto berpura-pura ingin pergi dengan berbalik mengajak Sona dan Asia. Sebelum sebuah tangan memegang ujung tas yang dibawanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh membawanya bukan?"

Dengan sebuah seringai licik Naruto berujar. "Jadi kau mengijinkannya?"

"Umu..." dia mengangguk ringan walau masih terdapat raut tidak suka di wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo... kamarku ada di lantai dua,"

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Setelah naik ke atas dan membereskan seluruh barang bawaannya yang pada dasarnya meang tidak terlalu banyak. Naruto, Sona dan Asia turun ke bawah karena salah satu pelayan sudah mengatakan jika sudah waktunya untuk makan malam.

Di meja makan sudah ada Shion yang menunggu dengan hidangan yang sudah tersaji dalam jumlah luar biasa, setidaknya untuk ukuran manusia normal. Tapi bagi Sona hal seperti ini sudahlah biasa di kalangan bangsawan iblis, tapi dia tidak memiliki hak untuk berkomentar apa pun tentang budaya manusia, pasalnya dia ada di sini juga karena seretan dari berandal pirang di sampingnya itu.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Shion. Yang masih dengan santai memakan hidangan di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan langsung ke pokok masalahnya. Dia memang bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara berputar-putar hanya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang di inginkannya. Dan itu memang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu kujawab kau pasti sudah tahu bukan? Tentu saja masalah tentang kepemilikan tanah milik keluarga Namikaze. sebentar lagi kau sudah 17 tahun bukan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kau menandatangani dukumen perpindahan hak atas seluruh aset keluarga Namikaze," ujar Shion sembari menggerakkan garpu di tangannya.

"Haah... kenapa semua orang suka berbicara berputar-putar dulu hanya untuk mengucapkan maksudnya sih? Bilang saja kau mau menagih hutang keluargaku secepatnya saja susah amat," tukas Naruto jengkel.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau tidak perlu kukatakan kau pasti sudah tahu, jadi?"

Naruto meletakan sendoknya dan menghentikan makannya, lalu menatap perempuan itu dengan berpangku tangan menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa,"

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa!? Asal kau tahu ya, hutang itu akan terus bertambah jika kau tidak segera melunasinya,"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan membayarnya bukan? Saat ini aku sedang kerja jadi aku akan membayar, secepatnya," Naruto menekankan serta kembali memulai aktifitas makannya. Naruto sudah tahu jika perempuan di depannya itu menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya level menyebalkan perempuan itu kini sudah berada di level yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau? Kerja? Jangan bercanda? Kau pikir hutang keluargamu itu berapa mau kau bayar dengan gajimu itu," seolah tidak percaya Shion berkata dengan tampang tidak yakin.

"Kalau masalah itu jangan kau pikirkan, karena pekerjaanku kali ini bayarannya lumayan,"

"berapa?"

"Sekitar $3800 per sekali kerja,"

"3 ribu dolar? Dan lagi itu sekali kerja? Sebenarnya pekerjaan macam apa yang kau kerjakan itu?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingin mengetahuinya, dan jika masih belum percaya maka tanyakan sendiri pada dia, karena yang memberiku pekerjaan adalah kerabatnya," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Sona.

Orang yang ditunjuk sontak saja terbatuk-batuk karena kaget. Jadi ini alasannya dia di ajak ke sini, untuk di jadikan barang bukti untuk masalah seperti ini. Dia menyesal pernah berharap terlalu tinggi akan masalah ini.

"Jadi... pekerjaan di bidang apa yang di geluti kerabatmu itu hingga berani membayar orang semacam dia dengan bayaran yang begitu tinggi?"

"E-eto... ada banyak sih seperti Perhotelan, sekolah, dan juga memiliki sebuah Dojo," bohong. Untuk kali ini seorang Sona berbohong dengan begitu lancar di depan orang yang baru dia kenal tanpa adanya keraguan sedikit pun.

"jangan katakan kalau dia itu instrukturnya?" Shion memastikan dengan memasang wajah was-was. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

Shion menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras. Meskipun itu yang dia dengar t6api entah kenapa batinnya masih belum siap menerima kenyataan itu. "Instruk... kau pasti bercanda kan? Orang seperti dia?"

"Sebegitu buruk kah kesanku di matamu?"

"Tidak, aku serius. Dia itu punya sifat kepemimpinan tinggi, tegas, tubuh terlatih serta perancang strategi yang hebat. Kau tidak tahu?"

Tidak, Shion sama sekali tidak tahu akan semua itu. Yang dia tahu sejak dulu adalah dia anak yang gagal dari keluarga ternama, hingga tak heran jika dia selalu saja mendapatkan ejekan dari anak seumurannya. Tapi sepertinya gadis di depannya itu tidak sedang berbohong.

Sona sendiri juga tidak berbohong akan hal itu kecuali bagian Naruto yang menjadi instruktur. Sejauh dia mengenal Naruto, kebanyakan yang membuatnya terpukau adalah kepercayaan dirinya. Naruto yang dia kenal selalu saja tersenyum saat keadaan terdesak, entah itu melawan Riser, maupun Kokabiel. Dan juga kemampuannya di berbagai aspek juga menjadi tolak ukur tersendiri dalam dirinya.

Dan yang paling mengerikan dari itu semua adalah. Imagine Breaker, kekuatan mutlak yang tidak dapat di ganggu gugat oleh siapa pun. Tidak ada sihir yang tidak dapat di hilangkan, yang berarti musuh terbesar bagi kaum supranatural adalah pemuda itu.

"Arrggghh! Kepalaku pusing karena mencoba mempercayai apa yang barusan kau katakan," ujar Shion frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku selesai, aku mau pergi tidur. Kepalaku sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar kenyataan yang semu ini. Dan Naruto... kau harus menepati janjimu itu,"

Dengan begitu, perempuan berambut pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara Naruto tetap belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan malah kembali menyesap teh yang menjadi teman makannya.

Hening...

' _Oi... apa-apaan dengan keheningan ini,'_ batin Sona panik saat mereka bertiga. Naruto, Asia dan dirinya sendiri duduk di depan meja makan itu sama sekali tidak ada yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan ini.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sona mulai berdiri dan berniat pergi ke kamarnya menghindari suasana hening yang cukup mengganggu ini. Namun dia terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"Mau pergi ke mana kau?"

"Err... ke kamar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis ini kau ikut aku ke kamarku, ada urusan penting yang hanya bisa kau lakukan,"

"Tolong, bisa kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham, jantungku mau copot tiba-tiba saat kau mengucapkan itu barusan,"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang salah paham, palingan di sini Cuma kau yang salah memahami perkataanku barusan," balas Naruto santai sembari menghabiskan satu tegukan terakhir dari teh yang sedang dia minum.

"Hoo.. lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan adikmu di sana," tunjuki Sona pada Asia yang saat ini tengah merona merah sembari mencoba menutupi mukanya, karena dia baru saja memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang selama ini adiknya pelajari setelah berubah menjadi iblis, tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang bagus, terlebih lagi jika rajanya adalah orang berpenampilan tidak senonoh seperti Rias, sudah pasti hal ini akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Jadi aku tinggal memasukan benda ini kan?" Sona menatap Naruto dengan mata yang menampakan sedikit kekhawatiran, sementara Naruto yang terdiam dengan sebuah perempatan di dahinya.

"Benar, dan jangan buat aku kelamaan menunggu hanya untuk hal ini,"

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Apa ini akan sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dan lagi pula entah itu pertama kali atau ke seribu kali pun tidak ada hubungannya di sini,"

"Baiklah aku masukan... kyahh!"

"Jangan keluarkan suara yang aneh-aneh. Dan juga jangan buat percakapan ini jadi terdengar mesum," sungut Naruto jengkel. Karena kalau di dengar sekilas percakapan tadi jadi keliahatan mesum. Walau nyatanya mereka berdua hanya sedang duduk berdampingan sembari menatap sebuah layar komputer di depan mereka.

"Tapi _USB_ ini menyengatkan listrik,"

"Tentu saja menyengatkan listrik, kalau tidak ada listriknya laptop ini tidak akan menyala," Naruto kembali berujar dengan nada kesalnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan kedua orang ini maka jawabannya hanya perlu di jawab dengan satu patah kata. Backup. Ya, Naruto saat ini sedang membackup data dari gelang yang ada di tangan kanan Sona ke dalam sebuah prototype desain yang tengah dia garap. Dia memang tidak sehebat kakaknya, tapi setidaknya dia tidak mengerjakannya sendiri, karena selama ini dia di bantu Azazel dalam penyempurnaan desain yang tengah digarapnya.

Namun masalah utama adalah programnya, karena tidak ada program yang dapat menyaingi karya buatan kakaknya itu. Dan juga Naruto bukanlah seorang yang ahli dalam bidang begituan, jadi cara satu-satunya yang dapat dia pikirkan adalah membackupnya dari data original yang saat ini terpasang di tangan Sona.

"Hmm..."

Gumaman tidak jelas dari Naruto membuat Sona menaikkan alis bingung. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang terus saja menatapi barisan huruf yang hanya berisikan angka biner antara nol dan satu itu dengan teramat serius. Dia bahkan menyadari kalau dahi pemuda itu kini sudah di basahi oleh keringat.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sona dengan penasaran.

"Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu," Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Sekalipun data utamanya dapat aku copy ke device yang satunya, benda ini tidak akan pernah bisa menjalankan programnya secara _standalone_ seperti Byakushiki maupun Misterious Lady ," ujar Naruto sembari memegang dagunya seolah memikirkan solusinya.

"Penyebabnya?"

Dia menyentuh gelang di tangan Sona dan sontak saja membuat Sona agak menegang akibat tindakan Naruto barusan. "Penyebabnya mungkin adalah karena kita tidak memiliki _core_ yang cocok,"

"Core?"

"Semacam inti dari systemya. Mungkin kau dapat mengartikan sebagai jiwanya alat itu. Dan core itu tidak dapat di buat ulang oleh siapa pun termasuk kakakku sendiri,"

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya yang membuat ini adalah kakakmu? Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia tidak dapat membuat ulang corenya?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tapi itulah yang dulu kakakku bilang," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Naruto segera membereskan kembali alat-alat yang berserakan di depannya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Lalu mencabut kabel yang tadi dipasangkan ke gelang yang ada di tangan kanan Sona. Sepertinya proses penyalinan data sudah selesai.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah semua. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu,"

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sona pada Naruto saat melihat pemuda itu tengah berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Tidak, aku masih belum ngantuk, jadi kau tidurlah dulu, aku mau mencari angin di luar," balas Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke luar ruangan. Sementara Sona hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung. Entah kenapa Naruto terlihat sedikit berbeda semenjak mereka datang ke sini.

Sona tidak tahu, dan juga sepertinya dia tidak berhak tahu tentang masalah keluarga orang lain. Tapi meskipun Sona mengerti akan hal itu, rasa penasarannya tetap saja ada dalam hatinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sona berjalan keluar kamar Naruto dan menuju kamarnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya kamar tamu yang saat ini tengah dia tempati dan Asia.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di teras yang berada di tengah rumah yang bergaya tradisional itu. Di tengah-tengah rumah itu adalah sebuah ruang terbuka dengan sebuah kolam ikan yang langsung menghadap langit di atasnya.

Dari teras itu Naruto memandangi bulan yang bersinar begitu indah di malam hari. Meskipun dia terlihat sendirian, namun nyatanya tidak. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali bintang-bintang yang menemaninya, sekalipun hanyalah sebuah bintik samar yang kecil, namun tetap kokoh pada tempatnya.

Hanya dengan memandangi itu saja mengajarkan pada Naruto satu buah hal. Seperti apapun dirimu, seberbeda apa pun dirimu dari yang lain, kau tidaklah sendiri. Meskipun tidak menampakan dirinya, selalu ada orang yang mendukungmu dari belakang.

Hanya kedamaian simpel itulah yang membuat Naruto setidaknya melupakan beban yang beberapa waktu lalu terus saja membuat hatinya gelisah.

"Nii-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar dari belakangnya sontak membuat Naruto yang tadinya terpaku pada cahaya bulan di malam hari beralih ke arah gadis remaja yang merupakan adiknya sendiri itu.

"Hanya mencari angin, kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam seperti ini masih keluyuran di sini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kupikir jika aku berjalan-jalan sedikit akan membuatku mengantuk,"

Hembusan nafasnya mengundang embun yang terlihat jelas akibat udara dingin pada malam itu, sekalipun ini ada di musim panas, tapi udara dingin malam hari tetap tidak berubah.

"Entah kenapa dalam hatiku menjadi tambah sakit ketika aku sampai di sini, aku takut untuk tidur. Takut-takut kalau mereka kembali menghantuiku dalam mimpi,"

Asia mendekatkan dirinya pada kakaknya, duduk tepat di samping kakaknya duduk dan menyentuh punggung tangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku memang masih belum terlalu paham masalahnya tapi aku mengerti, aku tahu beban apa yang selalu nii-san pikul. Dan jika nii-san tidak keberatan, izinkan aku untuk membantu mengurangi beban itu,"

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar dari adiknya itu. Tapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, mendengar kata-katamu saja itu sudah membuatku lebih tenang," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap cahaya biru dari sang rembulan.

"Hey Asia...kalau kau mau kau boleh pulang ke rumah kapanpun kau mau, karena rumah itu juga rumahmu," dia berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang rembulan, dan tentu saja masih dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang belum pudar dari wajahnya.

Kali ini Asialah yang terkejut. Matanya tanpa di perintah mulai mengalirkan air mata. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menunggu kakaknya itu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini lagi dalam hidupnya setelah beberapa waktu lalu dia mendengar kabar bahwa kakaknya itu kembali bernafas.

Seperti yang selama ini Asia harapkan, akhirnya dia dapat berbaikan lagi dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dia miliki. Dengan sedikit manja Asia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu kakaknya itu. Dan di balas Naruto dengan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan pelan.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Di tengah malam yang dingin, di mana orang-orang tengah sibuk bergulat dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Ada sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di tengah pepohonan yang gelap. Sosok itu. Uzumaki Naruto saat ini tengah berdiri dengan tenang, keadaan di tengah rindangnya pepohonan itu harusnya cukup gelap, tapi kenyataan itu tidak berarti apa-apa akibat kedelapan bola cahaya yang mengitarinya.

Dengan perlahan cahaya itu berputar mengitarinya dan dengan sekejap cahaya-cahaya itu meledak dan membuatnya terpental sejauh dua meter. Dia memang tidak terluka tapi ledakan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pandangannya kabur, rasanya seperti baru saja tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi.

Seakan tidak ingin menyerah dia kembali berdiri dan kembali menutup matanya. Kedelapan bola cahaya kemudian muncul secara perlahan dan kembali berputar, tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, putarannya mulai tak stabil dan meledak. Namun bedanya kali ini Naruto tidak terpental, dia hanya berlutut dengan keringat yang bercucuran seakan baru saja melakukan lari maraton puluhan kilo meter.

Di balik sebuah pohon tampak bayangan seseorang yang sedang mengamati kegiatan Naruto. Tidak bersuara dan tidak mengeluarkan hawa keberadaan sedikit pun, di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyum simpul yang begitu jarang tampil di wajahnya.

"Sekalipun hari sudah menjelang pagi, masih saja berlatih seperti orang bodoh, dasar," dia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk sebelum berbalik berjalan pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari pagi sudah menjelang, dan dia sendiri juga tidak sadar jika dia langsung jatuh tertidur di tempat itu juga. Suara burung-burung yang berkicau dengan sangat keras itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau terbangun dengan tidak nyaman.

Punggungnya serasa kaku semua, pegal di sana sini dan yang jelas mati rasa di beberapa bagian. Tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak merasa dingin. Sebuah jaket putih yang entah milik siapa itu kini berada di dadanya menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya sehingga mengurangi rasa dingin yang seharusnya dia rasakan semenjak dia tertidur.

Ingin Naruto mencari tahu siapakah gerangan orang yang memiliki jaket itu dan setidaknya mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi sebelum dia mencari pun suara dengkuran halus dari sampingnya sudah menjadi jawaban tak langsung dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Entah sadar atau tak sadar Naruto mulai tersenyum. Menatap wajah tidur gadis itu ternyata memiliki sensasi kesenangan tersendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, jika kau tidur seperti itu kau akan masuk angin tahu, mana ngiler lagi,"

Meskipun kalimat yang terlontar itu terdengar seperti gerutuan kasar, namun dia ucapkan dalam keadaan tersenyum yang mungkin serasa aneh jika dilihat orang.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah tak kala memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Karena masih ragu dengan penglihatannya, dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu dengan pelan.

Duaaak!

"WADAWW!"

Mau tak mau Naruto terjerembab ke belakang sambil mengaduh kesakitan akibat sebuah sundulan dadakan yang menghantam jidatnya. Sang pelaku sendiri juga merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada dahinya akibat menghantam sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Naruto berteriak keras kepada gadis itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang memerah.

"Harusnya itu perkataanku bego," balas Sona tak mau kalah.

"Apa! Jelas-jelas kau yang menyundulku, masih nyalahin orang," dia tak habis pikir dengan cara pikir gadis itu. Sebenarnya di sini yang jadi korban itu dia atau siapa sih.

"Itu karena kau yang ada di situ saat aku bangu-Tunggu, kau tadi mangu apa aku coba!?" dengan mata melebar Sona menunjuk Naruto lalu mundur setengah meter sambil duduk. Berbagai macam spekulasi dan deduksi-deduksi gila mulai beterbangan di kepalanya.

"Oi... apa-apaan tuduhanmu itu, hah! Asal kau tahu saja semua ini berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, tahu!" Naruto menyangkal apa pun yang ada dalam pikiran Sona dengan keras. Dia tidak perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis itu, tapi dia tahu dengan jelas apa maksudnya.

"Siapa yang percaya alasan darimu hah? Di dunia ini tidak ada maling ngaku, tahu!"

"Meskipun maling ngaku, belum tentu polisi akan percaya jika orang itu maling, bodoh! Lah, kenapa kau samakan aku dengan maling, kampret!" umpat Naruto keras saat dia sadar jika dia baru saja disamakan dengan maling.

"Jika memang bukan begitu lalu kau apa coba?" dia beralih berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan mata menyipit sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku Cuma mau memastikan jika kacamata itu milikku dulu atau bukan,"

Satu alis Sona terangkat mendengar alasan Naruto. Dan mengubah ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Oh,"

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal ketika setelah mendapatkan sundulan yang bahkan lebih keras dari pada sundulan drogba, dimaki-maki seperti anak tiri, hingga puncaknya disamakan dengan maling. Lalu yang dia dapatkan Cuma "oh".

"Setelah semua itu dan jawabanmu Cuma oh? Oh!?"

"Maaf,"

"Belum cukup, kau harus berlutut dan jilat kakiku!"

"Kenapa kau malah ngelunjak, sialan!" untuk seorang ketua OSIS mungkin kata seperti sialan itu adalah kata yang cukup tabu, tapi sayangnya kata itu keluar dengan sangat mulus dari mulut Sona seakan dia sudah lupa bahwa dia itu siapa.

Dan akhirnya kedua makhluk beda ras itu berkelahi layaknya kucing dan tikus sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Ano.. Nii-san, Kai-Sona-senpai. Sarapan sudah siap," sosok Asia bagaikan malaikat yang datang sambil membawa sebuah palu kedamaian langsung menghentikan perang berdarah itu. Yah... walaupun sebenarnya dia itu adalah iblis, dan yang dia bawa pun juga bukan palu melainkan keranjang yang terisi penuh dengan makanan.

Acara makan mereka berlangsung tenang. Sebelum suara Asia memecah keheningan.

"ngomong-ngomong nii-san, apa kita datang kesini hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Shion-neesan kemarin?"

"Hmm...tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku rela jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk berdebat masalah duit dengan perempuan itu?"

Kemudian Naruto menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua bahwa sehabis mereka menghabiskan sarapan yang dibawa oleh Asia tadi, mereka akan berangkat ke pemakaman. Tempat di mana kedua orang tuanya di makamkan. Sebenarnya tujuan Naruto ke Kyoto adalah untuk itu, dan bukannya menanggapi perempuan matre seperti Shion. Bahkan, meskipun Iruka selaku pelayan dari gadis itu berlutut di depannya, belum tentu Naruto mau menuruti keinginan gadis itu.

Dan alasan kenapa dia mengajak Sona ke sana selain di jadikan seorang saksi bahwa dia sedang mengumpulkan uang, dengan berpura-pura sebagai anak dari bosnya. Tapi juga karena Naruto membutuhkan source program yang ada di gelang yang dipakai oleh Sona, itulah kenapa dia mengajak secara paksa Sona ikut ke kampung halamannya.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Berpikir tentang masa depan, yang terlintas di dalam pikiran anak SMA saat ini pastilah hal-hal simpel semacam apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti, siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya nanti, berapa anak yang akan di dapatnya. Sekalipun bukan, pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal itu.

Tapi saat ini Sona tengah dilanda gundah. Pasalnya sebentar lagi akan ada pertemuan yang akan mempertaruhkan masa depan dan cita-citanya.

Saat ini dia berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon dekat gerbang masuk salah satu pemakaman yang ada di Kyoto. Bukannya tanpa alasan dia berdiri layaknya seorang preman pinggir jalan yang kurang kerjaan. Pasalnya awalnya mereka jalan-jalan bertiga dengan Naruto dan Asia. Tapi ternyata kedua orang itu memang berniat pergi ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

Bukannya tidak di ajak, melainkan Sona lah yang tidak mau ikut. Dia merasa jika dia tidak pantas ikut dengan Naruto berdoa pada keluarganya, sedangkan dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapanya Naruto. Kurang lebih itulah pemikirannya.

Dua orang itu terlihat sangat kuat untuk ukuran remaja yang hidup tanpa asuhan kedua orang tuanya lagi.

Memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan sebuah nafas panjang. Dia menutup matanya yang silau akibat cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela dedaunan.

"apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Uwahh!"

"!?"

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu?"

"Huh? Siapa yang berniat mengagetkamu? Lagi pula itu kesalahanmu sendiri karena kau melamun seperti itu, jadi?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa,"

Dia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan kedua bersaudara itu sambil memegang tangannya sendiri di belakang pinggangnya, langkahnya terlihat lebih lebar dan juga temponya agak lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

Menengok ke belakang dengan sebuah senyuman. "karena kau sudah menculiku ke sini saat aku mau pulang kampung, maka kali ini giliranku yang menculikmu ke tempat tinggalku,"

Dan entah kenapa kini giliran Narutolah yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sona barusan.

"Tunggu... jangan katakan padaku kalau..." Naruto belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan dia langsung mendapati sebuah seringai tajam dari perempuan bermata violet itu.

...

"Dan entah kenapa aku sekarang berada di dunia iblis," ujar Naruto dengan lesu. Saat ini dia berada di depan kediaman utama dari keluarga Sitri. Lebih tepatnya rumah Sona, dan Asia pun sudah berpisah dengan mereka dan menuju ke kediaman Gremory.

Berjalan pelan sembari beradu argumen sepertinya telah menjadi acara wajib bagi mereka ketika sedang berdua.

"Ini adalah balasan karena telah menghambatku selama tiga hari di Kyoto kemarin," ujar Sona dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas. Memang benar jika kemarin Naruto sangat membutuhkan bantuan Sona sebagai saksi palsu atas pekerjaannya. Tapi jika dia yang di bawa ke dunia iblis tanpa ada alasan itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat aneh.

"Tapi kan ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku," ujar Naruto

Sona menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Naruto dengan sebuah alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak ada hubungannya, lagi pula kau ku ajak kesini bukanlah karena aku yang mau, tapi karena aku diminta untuk membawamu kesini,"

"Diminta? Oleh siapa?"

"Kamilah yang memintanya, Naruto-kun,"

Sebuah suara dewasa terdengar dari belakang Sona, Naruto cukup mengenali suara orang ini, dia adalah salah satu sosok yang memiliki gelar raja iblis di dunia bawah ini. Dan nyatanya Sirzechs tidaklah sendiri di belakangnya masih ada beberapa orang yang Naruto yakini tidak jauh beda dengan gelar atau jabatan dari Sirzechs.

"Gek... kenapa orang yang menyambutku adalah para iblis sekelas raja iblis?"

"Karena mereka sudah ada di sini, kurasa ini adalah saatnya aku pergi. Jadi sampai jumpa," ujar Sona yang mulai berlari memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang meneriakinya. Menghela nafas sejenak akibat jengkel dengan sifat perempuan itu, lalu Naruto menatap beberapa orang super di depannya.

"Jadi... apa yang diinginkan makhluk sekelas raja iblis seperti kalian pada seorang manusia biasa sepertiku?" ujar Naruto sembari meletakan tangannya di pinggangnya.

Sirzechs selaku orang yang berdiri paling depat mulai angkat bicara. "Langsung pada intinya saja Naruto-kun, kami semua ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang kakakmu, Namikaze Nagato,"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Ciaaahhhh! Salah, salah dan salah bukan tebakan kalian, hah... aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa tapi sepertinya karena aku sudah lama tidak update hingga membuat kalian lupa apa motoku.

"Cerita Unik yang tidak mudah ditebak,"

Reader : "KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA KAMPRET!"

Tapi dengan membaca setiap chapternya kau pasti tahu bukan?

Seperti maksudnya. Dalam ceritaku ini aku membuat sebuah jalur yang menuju pada dua buah atau lebih jawaban yang berbeda. Dan jika kalian tidak benar-benar jeli dalam membacanya maka kalian akan masuk kedalam jawaban yang salah.

Itulah kenapa aku ingin kalian lebih berpikiran luas agar dapat menebak alur dari fic ini. Dan jangan coba-coba kalian menyamakan fic ini dengan fic-fic maintream atau yang lebih parahnya sinetron. Karena itu hanya akan membawamu kedalam harapan palsu yang semu dan tidak akan pernah terkabul.

Jika kalian teliti, maka kalian akan tahu kalau petunjuk chapter ini berada di chapter 2 dulu, (coba cek sendiri kalau tidak percaya). Dan itu juga merupakan salah satu bukti jika fic ini telah aku rancang pada sebuah jalur yang tidak akan berubah. Yang berarti segala tebakan yang kalian lepaskan di chapter kemarin dan juga sebelum-sebelumnya itu sudah masuk dalam rencanaku Muahahahahaha! Brengsek kan aku? Jangan tanya, bahkan orang-orang terdekatku saja tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan apalagi kalian.

Tapi entah kenapa hal-hal semacam inilah yang membuatku semangat nulis (Tipikal S) entah kenapa saat aku merancang sebuah plot dalam cerita aku selalu tertawa sendiri memprediksi apa yang akan kalian tebak, entah itu lucu ataupun enggak.

Di chapter ini tidak ada fightnya sama sekali karena setiap cerita pasti ada masa tenangnya. Chapter ini bertujuan menjelaskan point-point yang belum jelas serta membenarkan apa yang salah. Kira-kira begitu.

Eto... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bacot ya? Kalau begitu langsung saja ke balasan untuk para guest

 **Asd** : Oke..

 **Im** : Hm... kurasa sudah terjawab dengan membaca chapter ini.

 **Namikaze ansor** : Thanks sudah mau ngerti posisi ane. Dan saya usahakan akan tetap lanjut.

 **Alhee** : ahaha... jelas banget ya, memang aku ambil dari situ, karena enta kenapa atmosfirnya cocok.

 **aydie lucifer** : Kagak janji :v #Tehe

 **didik si jones v** (Kamfret namanya) : thanks dan ini sudah lanjut. Dan lagi-lagi. Kenapa banyak sekali yang minta lemon sih (-_-")

 **Black rEd** : nyanyi-nyanyi juga gk papa kok :v. Oh dan thanks atas pendapatnya. Dan sepertinya tebakanmu meleset kali ini :3. Dan sekali lagi thanks atas dukungannya.

 **DAMARWULAN** : Nope! Sayangnya bukan tsunade.

 **Guest** : thanks ini sudah lanjut.

 **kurama69** : Oke thanks ini sudah lanjut.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : Si **EL23** lagi di serang demam kemalasan, jadi dia tunggu fic ini hingga chapter 23 baru mau update dianya. (kampret dianya gara-gara dia gua di protes sama readernya suruh cepetan update #Haaaah...) ada itu di atas, dan di lanjutin chapter depan.

 **Indah-chan** : thanks atas dukungannya, ini sudah lanjut kok.

 **Im** : Ummm... Sekarang :v.

 **Unknown** : Iya ini sudah lanjut.

 **Guest** : yah bukannya gak bisa ngehandle semuanya tapi hanya kurangnya waktu kosong saja. karena kerjaan sibuknya bukan main, ditambah lagi keyboardku rusak lagi.

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22** : Oi..oi.. jangan minta sesuatu yang mustahil napa? Bukanya ane gk bisa, tapi kurasa mustahil untuk saat ini karena saat ini ane sedang ngerjain dua buah fic. Jadi kurasa itu agaknya tidak mungkin.

.

Kurasa cukup sampai di situ saja. Oh kelupaan lagi, untuk The Emperor akan update di akhir bulan entah tanggal 29 atau 30, tergantung mood dan waktu luang dan juga tanpa adanya alang melintang :v . dan yang nungggu adegan Romance NaruSona akan hadir di Arc ini jadi tunggu saja.

.

Oke sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan...

.

"Keep Calm And Find Your Talent."


	20. Chapter 20

**Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 20 : Kegelisahan Sona dan Jawaban Naruto.

.

Rasa lelah langsung menghampiri seluruh tubuh Naruto beberapa saat setelah dia sampai di dunia bawah. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan dunia manusia terkecuali langitnya yang berwarna ungu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa orang yang mendesain dunia ini mempunyai selera aneh atau apa sehingga membuat langit dengan wanra demikian. Kalau boleh jujur warna ungu terasa mengurangi kesejukan orang ketika memandang langit.

Tapi untuk apa Naruto harus ambil pusing toh itu bukan dunianya. Jadi terserah di buat seperti apa pun dia sama sekali tidak berhak protes.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di sekitar rumah keluarga sitri yang dapat di katakan besarnya keterlaluan. Jika di dunia manusia ada orang yang memiliki rumah seperti ini sudah pasti pemiliknya tidak akan lama akan didatangi oleh komisi pemberantas korupsi.

Dengan berjalan sedikit mengitari jalan yang ada di sekitar rumah, dia mendapati sosok yang begitu dia kenal tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon pekarangan rumah. Dilihat dari kejauhan tampak kerutan alis beberapa kali di wajah cantiknya, yang sepertinya begitu terpaku pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Awalnya dia ingin menghampirinya namun akhirnya dia urungkan dan berjalan ke arah yang semula dia datang. Alasan kenapa Naruto berjalan ke sana kemari seperti orang orang yang takut pantatnya berakar kalau duduk itu adalah karena rasa lelah dan bosannya sudah berada di tingkat yang tidak wajar.

Yang dimulai dia datang ke sini dengan terpaksa akibat seretan Sona, serta yang harus dihadapkan dengan interogasi dari para maou yang ditambah Azazel sebagai penggenapnya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin berlatih sedikit untuk melepaskan rasa bosannya, tapi karena setelah berkeliling beberapa saat dan dia tidak menemukan tempat yang cocok, maka dia pun menyerah. Karena tidak mungkin dia menggunakan pekarangan rumah orang yang kemungkinan besarnya akan hancur di sana-sini akibat latihannya yang tidak terlalu efisien itu.

Ketika tegah berjalan dalam sebuah kekosongan. Tiba-tiba HP _'barunya'_ bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Anehnya di sini entah kenapa ada jaringan teleponnya juga. Dia tidak tahu jika dunia iblis juga memiliki hal semacam ini. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Handphone. Hp yang saat ini digunakan Naruto adalah HP keempatnya dibulan ini. Oke dia tahu jika hal itu adalah pemborosan yang tidak berguna, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. HP pertamanya rusak saat pertarungannya dengan Issei setelah menghajar Riser. Lalu yang kedua tertembus timah panas di pesawat saat hendak ke Amerika dan yang ketiganya entah raib ke mana saat dia tinggal tewas beberapa hari.

Jika ditotal mungkin sudah dapat membuatnya liburan di Okinawa untuk beberapa hari.

"Halo?"

"Yo... Naruto? Sekarang kau ada di mana?" Naruto tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Aku ada di depan pintu masuk rumah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh kebetulan karena aku saat ini ada di belakangmu,"

Twict!

Sebuah perempatan mau tak mau muncul di kepala pemuda itu. Dengan pelan dia menengok ke belakang sambil mengantongi HPnya dengan pelan. Dan dia mendapati sosok Azazel yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Jika kau ada di situ dari tadi... KAGAK USAH NELPON SEGALA KENAPA! MAU PAMER KALAU KAU KAYA HAH!" teriak Naruto sambil mencekik Azazel dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Oke guh! ampun... maaf guh! Aku..." dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan cekikannya yang sontak membuat Azazel terbatuk-batuk. "Jeeehh... kau ini tidak ada asiknya, oke maafkan aku," saat hendak kembali bercanda Azazel langsung bungkam ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah siap-siap mencekiknya lagi.

"Jadi... apa maumu?"

"Ini tentang pembicaraan kita tadi, yaitu tentang latihan khususmu untuk menghadapi kakakmu," ujar Azazel.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan diam. Memang benar jika dia setuju berlatih dengan pria mesum itu guna meningkatkan kemungkinan menangnya dalam menghadapi kakaknya nanti. Tapi masalahnya saat ini apa dia tahu tempat di mana dia dapat berlatih tanpa khawatir menghancurkan daerah di sekitarnya.

"Kalau masalah tempat kau tidak usah khawatir, karena aku tahu tempat yang bagus di sekitar sini," ujar Azazel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dengan kasar Naruto menampik jempol yang diacungkan pria itu. "Jangan membaca pemikiran seseorang tanpa ijin malaikat kampret," dan berjalan mengikuti Azazel yang memandunya ke tempat yang dia maksud.

"Jadi latihan apa yang kau bicarakan ini," tanya Naruto di sela jalan mereka yang mendadak sepi.

"Ahh... itu sebenarnya hanyalah masalah yang simpel. Sejauh penglihatanku, kelemahan terbesarmu adalah di kecepatanmu. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan manusia pada umumnya kecepatanmu dapat dikategorikan luar biasa, tapi jika kau membandingkannya dengan iblis dan yang lainya, kecepatanmu itu tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali. Mungkin memang benar jika kau sesekali dapat bergerak sangat cepat, namun itu hanyalah efek dorongan dari jurus yang kau gunakan, dengan kata lain kau tidak dapat menggunakannya sebagai kemampuan pasif,"

Naruto menghadap arah lain, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya sekalipun apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar adanya. Dengan kecepatannya yang saat ini tidak akan ada gunanya ketika menghadapi kakaknya nanti.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin mengajarimu gerakan yang aku pelajari dari pria tua yang aku sebut guru," ujar Azazel sambil menatap jauh ke depan, sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan sosok yang baru saja dia sebutkan itu.

Dia melangkah santai ke depan dan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil seperti sedang melemaskan otot kakinya dan dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik pria itu sudah berada di jarak seratus meter darinya. Dan yang anehnya dalam gerakan secepat itu pria itu bahkan hampir tidak membuat debu di tanah beterbangan, apa lagi merusak tanah yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Umumnya jika melakukan gerakan seperti itu tanah yang menjadi katalis dari tumpuan kakinya sudah dapat dipastikan akan hancur. Tapi ini hanya sejumlah kecil debu saja yang beterbangan. Jika di amati lagi jadi tampak seperti...

"Seperti ninja bukan? Tapi sayangnya ini berbeda. Gerakan ini disebut dengan Shundo, sebuah seni bela diri kuno yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan reaksi."

"Sudah kubilang jangan baca pikiran orang seenaknya," ujar Naruto kesal.

Tapi dia sadar jika jurus yang di tunjukan oleh Azazel barusan akan memberikan sebuah perbedaan yang sangat besar dalam kekuatan tempunya. Dan sepertinya latihan penuh dengan keringat dan darah akan dimulai tak lama lagi.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengubah pendirianku ini!" Sona tetap bersikukuh akan pendapatnya di hadapan ketiga orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Ketiga orang yang mendatanginya pagi-pagi dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk melupakan mimpi yang selama ini dia bangun dengan keringat dan air mata.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, mimpimu itu tidak berguna!" Pria tua di depannya juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Sona.

"Kenapa kau bisa menilai bahwa mimpi orang berguna atau tidak jika kau bahkan belum tahu bagaimana akhirnya, hah!"

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kakakmu adalah Maou dan Imagine Breaker ada di sisimu, bocah!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa kakakku dengan ini dan juga Naruto sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini!" Hardik Sona.

"Maka dari itu jika kau tidak ingin aku membawa-bawa kedua orang itu maka lupakanlah impian bodohmu itu. Untuk selamanya tidak ada yang namanya penyetaraan tingkat antara kaum iblis. Dan kau sebaiknya-"

"Dan sebaiknya apa?" Kalimat pria tua itu terpotong oleh sebuah suara sini yang keluar tepat dari belakang mereka. Dan saat mereka melihat siapa orang itu mereka bertiga mendapati sosok Naruto yang berdiri di sana dengan pakaian lusuh dan kaki yang berdarah-darah.

Sebuah penampakan yang sedikit menyeramkan, karena meski dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih dapat berdiri angkuh dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya menghadap ketiga pria tua di depannya. Sementara Sona mau tak mau hanya dapat mangap-mangap tidak jelas karena tidak sadar jika Naruto ada di sana.

"Cih..." dia mendecih pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menatap Sona sekali lagi. "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, bahwa mimpimu itu tidak berguna," setelah berujar seperti itu ketiga orang itu pergi dengan tergegas.

Melihat ketiga orang itu sudah pergi Sona langsung menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sampai sekarang dia tetap tidak mengerti pola pikir dari iblis golongan lama.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maunya orang-orang tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya orang kolot yang menentang mimpiku untuk mendirikan sekolah iblis yang bebas diskriminasi tingkatan,"

"Ooh.."

"Ngomong-ngomong... sebenarnya kakimu itu kenapa bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berlatih dengan Azazel, tapi karena sepertinya porsi latihannya terlalu berat maka kakiku jadi berantakan seperti ini," alasan kenapa Naruto menyebutnya berantakan adalah karena tidak hanya robek-robek di beberapa bagian, tapi juga banyak bagian yang kulitnya terkelupas, dan itu membuat Sona ngilu dengan hanya melihatnya.

Dengan cepat dia memerintah salah seorang pelayannya untuk membawakan kotak P3K, karena pada dasarnya sihir penyembuhan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Dan saat pelayan sudah kembali dengan kotak pertolongan pertama itu Sona langsung menyuruh Naruto duduk di bangku taman tempatnya tadi duduk dan mulai membalut kaki pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesakitan dengan semua luka ini hah?"

"Tentu saja sakit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena sekarang aku punya tujuan yang harus kucapai apa pun bayarannya," ujar Naruto sembari sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Sona yang jongkok di depannya sembari mengikatkan perban di setiap pergelangan kakinya.

"Apa itu mengalahkan kakakmu?" Sona memastikan.

"Ya... itu juga salah satunya sih tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya,"

"Lalu apa kalau bukan itu?"

"Itu... tunggu kenapa juga aku harus memberitahukan tujuanmu padamu!?"

"Ah so...," ujar Sona tidak peduli dan mengikat satu simpul terakhir pada perban di kaki kiri Naruto. "Oke, sudah selesai,"

"Itta! Oi sakit tahu!" Protes Naruto saat Sona memukul kakinya yang baru saja di perban dengan telapak tangannya tanpa belas kasihan. Dan bediri lalu berniat berjalan pergi.

"Lah... tunggu kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang agak panik saat Sona hendak pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Sona menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seolah seperti sedang marah. Sepertinya ada perkataan dari pemuda pirang itu yang menyakiti perasaanya. Dan sepertinya Naruto sadar akan itu dan buru mengambil inisiatif.

"Apa hari ini kau senggang?" Naruto bertanya pada Sona yang saat ini sudah berbalik menatapnya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan sebuah alis terangkat.

"Memang, tapi asal kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ada waktu kalau untuk hal-hal tak berguna seperti sebelumnya," tukas Sona dengan mata memicing pada sang pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau itu semua di luar kuasaku, dan sungguh kali ini juga ada hubungannya denganmu," Naruto meyakinkan.

Entah Cuma perasaannya atau apa Naruto jadi terlihat agak aneh menurutnya. Dan seperti yang dia bilang tadi bahwa hari ini dia memang tidak ada acara apa pun. Seluruh peeragenya sedang berlatih secara sendiri-sendiri. Sepertinya memang tidak masalah untuknya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa kau mau mengantarku melihat-lihat kota ini? Jujur karena ini adalah kali pertamaku datang ke dunia iblis, dan entah kenapa ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuketahui," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung ini sebuah undangan kencan bukan?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu," ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Sona. Karena dia merasa jika Sona saat ini sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya kurasa tak masalah juga sih, lagi pula saat ini aku sedang senggang,"

Kedua orang itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang saat ini tengah terbengong dengan ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Saji mau tak mau berlari dengan begitu terburu-buru menuju ruang tamu di mana tempat yang lainnya berkumpul.

Karena terburu-buru Saji yang tidak melihat ke mana larinya langsung terjatuh saat memasuki ruang tamu dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari setiap pasang mata yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Itu... tadi... mereka..." tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti akan ucapan Saji yang terdengar seperti orang gagu itu.

"Hoy Saji, kalau bicara yang tenang sedikit kenapa, orang yang mau dengerin jadi gak ngertikan,"

"Itu tadi kaichou dan Uzumaki pergi kencan!" namun meskipun Saji mengatakan dengan seperti itu tidak ada respon yang berarti dari yang lain.

"Bukankah itu wajar, kalau dilihat lagi hubungan mereka akan tetap terus seperti itu jika dibiarkan. Jadi kurasa Sona akan bertindak lebih agresif dengan mengajaknya jalan," tukas Rias santai. Dan itu hampir disetujui oleh setiap orang di ruangan itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, karena yang mengajak tadi adalah Uzumaki !"

Prank!

Brusshh!

Berbagai respon unik pun Saji dapatkan seperti Rias yang menjatuhkan gelas teh yang dia minum, Issei yang menyemburkan minumannya ke kiba, dan juga tampang-tampang blank dari beberapa orang.

"K-k-k-kau bilang apa tadi?" Issei memegang cangkir tehnya dengan tangan gemetar hingga membuat banyak dari isinya tumpah ke lantai. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan tampang seolah tak mempercayai ucapan dari Saji barusan.

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, bahwa Uzumaki lah yang mengajak kaichou pergi kencan tadi," Saji kembali menegaskan. Dia yakin, sangat-sangat yakin akan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan saksikan tepat beberapa meter di depannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ini ada yang tidak beres, pasti ada yang tidak beres di sini," Issei terus meyakinkan dirinya jika pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Karena setahu dia, sosok Naruto itu bukanlah orang yang romantis, bahkan Issei ragu jika Naruto itu tertarik pada perempuan. Bahkan saat melihat lilith yang terus saja menggodanya, Naruto tetap tidak meresponnya dengan serius, bahkan cenderung tidak tertarik.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Saji barusan entah kenapa seperti sesuatu yang... entah perasaan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Issei namun rasanya aneh saja saat mendengar bahwa Naruto mengajak Sona untuk sesuatu seperti kencan.

"Issei-san, berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik tahu, lagi pula nii-san kan juga manusia normal, pasti lama-kelamaan dia sadar akan perasaan kaichou-san dan mulai membuka hatinya," ujar Asia kalem.

"Asia, tidak akan ada yang percaya ucapanmu jika kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya panik seperti itu. Lihat cangkirmu sudah penuh dari tadi," balas Issei. Mungkin dia akan percaya sedikit akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Asia, tapi saat melihat orang yang mengucapkannya panik sampai sampai tidak sadar jika isi teh yang sedang dia tuang telah melampaui daya tampung dari cangkir itu sendiri hingga meluber keluar.

"Aku setuju dengan Hyoudou, ini pasti ada yang tidak beres. Kita harus mengikuti mereka," usul Saji dengan optimis.

"Kurasa lebih baik biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dulu," kedua orang itu langsung diam seketika tak kala ucapan tenang dari sang wakil ketua OSIS mencapai telinga mereka.

"Fuku Kaichou?"

"Mereka berdua bahkan hampir tidak mendapatkan waktu berdua semenjak Uzumaki-kun kembali hidup, jadi kurasa waktu-waktu seperti ini akan terasa begitu berharga bagi Kaichou maupun Uzumaki-kun," memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsubaki.

"Jika kau bilang begitu maka aku tidak akan menolak," ujar saji lemah. Sepertinya ini adalah saatnya untuk menyerah untuk mengejar hati dari sang pujaan hatinya. Karena kemugkinan dia dapat mengalahkan saingannya itu mungkin berada di bawah satu persen, atau bahkan malah nol persen.

"Mau bagaimana lagi,"

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Ayolah, apa pergi denganku sebegitu membosankannya hingga kau teruuus... saja melamun dari tadi?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mendapati tampang Sona yang seperti itu. Jika Naruto disuruh menggambarkannya dalam sebuah kata maka satu yang terucap adalah suram.

"T-tidak bukan begitu..." Sona kembali terdiam. Seperti yang Naruto duga, perempuan itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jika ada ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu katakan saja, atau kau tidak ingin memberitahu masalahmu karena aku ini hanya lah orang asing yang suka ikut campur?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sona dengan cepat. "Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyeretmu lebih jauh lagi pada masalahku, karena itu..." Sona tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, perasaannya mengatakan jika dia melanjutkan perkataannya itu, jarak antara dia dan Naruto akan semakin jauh. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Begitu ya... hey Sona, apa kau tahu..." Sona mendongak menatap Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan serius namun kalem. "Masalah hanya akan terus bertambah berat jika kau tidak mau membaginya pada siapa pun, mungkin memang benar jika aku hanyalah orang asing yang suka ikut campur. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau membagikan bebanmu itu padaku. Jujur aku sendiri sudah tidak ingat berapa banyak aku berhutang padamu, jadi jika ada apa pun yang dapat aku bantu katakan saja. Dan saat itu aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu,"

Mulut Sona hampir tidak dapat menutup. Jujur dia sangat terpesona akan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia bahkan ragu jika sosok di depannya itu adalah Naruto yang selama ini dia kenal. Karena Naruto yang biasanya pasti akan mencari tahu sendiri apa masalahnya dan membantunya tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Orang yang tidak jujur, kasar, gila berkelahi, dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi kali ini sosok itu bahkan dapat berkata hal yang seperti itu, dan jujur saja Sona jadi serasa ingin menangis saat mendengar itu.

Sambil mengusap air mata yang berada di sudut matanya Sona berujar. "Jika kau terus mengatakan hal yang seperti itu aku akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu tahu,"

"Apa salahnya? Toh jatuh cinta padaku tidak akan membuatmu rugi kan?" ujar Naruto santai.

"Kau ini sebenarnya tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku padamu? Tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berkata apa pun?" Tanya Sona. "Kau tahu kan jika sebenarnya aku itu menyukaimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu,"

"Kau tahu kan jika aku itu sangat mencintaimu,"

"Ya... aku tahu itu,"

"Kalau begitu..." ucapan Sona terpaksa berhenti saat melihat Naruto yang mengacungkan telunjuknya sebagai isyarat Sona untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

"Aku paham dengan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Tapi Sona dengar, jika kau ingin jawaban dariku maka tunjukan padaku jika kau itu memang benar-benar pantas, aku tidak memberikan takaran pada kriteriaku tapi, setidaknya dengarkan cerita ini sebentar." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sona diam dan mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Ada seekor elang jantan yang lahir dengan sebuah karunia yang luar biasa, paruh yang terlihat sangat tajam dan runcing, cakar-cakar yang kuat nan tajam, serta bulu-bulu yang indah. Pada suatu hari elang itu melihat elang betina yang bertengger di puncak dahan pohon dekat perbukitan, siluet yang tergambar di depannya membuatnya terkagum-kagum, dan pada akhirnya elang jantan itu sadar, jika dia terlah jatuh hati pada sang elang betina." Mendengarkan itu sedikit demi sedikit Sona mengerti dengan apa maksud Naruto.

"Dengan berbagai cara dia mencoba menarik perhatian dari sang elang betina, namun hasilnya nihil. Sang elang betina sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Dan karena dia frustasi akibat terus diabaikan, sang elang jantan berbicara langsung dia berkata _'Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu? Apa aku kurang sempurna dimatamu?'_ lalu kau pikir apa yang dikatakan sang betina?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela ceritanya dan yang dia dapati adalah gelengan kepala dari Sona.

"Sang betina berkata _'Kau mungkin punya paruh yang tajam dan juga cakar yang kuat, namun apa yang dapat kau berikan padaku dengan semua itu?'_ mendengar perkataan dari sang betina si jantan langsung terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena melihat yang jantan yang terdiam si betina kembali berujar _'Jika kau ingin mendapat balasan dariku tunjukan seberapa jauh kau berani berkorban,'_ mendengar itu sang jantan langsung membulatkan tekatnya, dia akan melakukan pengembaraan, di tengah pengembaraannya dia mematahkan paruhnya, setelah itu cakarnya juga. Dan karena dirasa masih belum cukup dia bahkan mencabuti setiap bulu di badannya, dan setelah itu semuanya tumbuh kembali dan jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan paruh dan cakar yang lama, bulunya tumbuh lebih indah dari yang lama. Dan saat itu sang elang jantan itu memutuskan kembali dan menemui sang elang betina,"

Naruto meneguk minuman kaleng yang berada di tangannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Lalu saat dia menemui sang elang betina dia mendapati jika sang betina saat ini telah bersama elang jantan lain dan juga dua ekor elang muda yang dia yakini adalah anak mereka. Sang elang jantan tidak jadi menghampiri sang betina dan terbang menjauh, dia memutuskan untuk kembali mengembara. Mungkin dia memang sakit hati tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, dia tidak berniat melupakannya, sebaliknya dia membuat pengalaman itu sebagai pendorongnya untuk terus dan terus bergerak maju hingga akhir." Dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang dia mengakhiri ceritanya. Ketika dia melihat Sona yang dia dapati adalah sebuah ekspresi aneh di wajah gadis itu.

"Kenapa ceritanya malah berakhir NTR seperti itu?"

"Kenapa malah itu yang kau pikirkan, yang ingin kutahu adalah apa kau mengerti dengan maksud dari cerita itu atau tidak?"

"Intinya aku mengerti, yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa sang betina malah menghianati si jantan?"

"Si betina tidak mengkhianati siapa pun, itu semua karena si jantanlah yang mengambil pilihan yang salah," ujar Naruto.

"Salah?"

"Ya, jika aku menjadi si elang jantan maka ini yang akan aku katakan, _'jika kau ingin tahu seberapa jauh aku dapat berguna bagimu maka ikutlah denganku dan saksikanlah dengan matamu sendiri,'_ kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa pun jika kau hanya menunggu. Asal kau tahu, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti itu sangat sulit entah itu manusia, iblis atau makhluk hidup lainnya."

Tidak diragukan lagi, Sona benar-benar di buat membisu dengan setiap perkataan Naruto. Satu lagi sisi Naruto yang baru saja Sona ketahui.

"Kurasa kau akan sangat cocok menjadi seorang psikolog," ujar Sona dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Jangan bercanda, jika aku menjadi psikolog yang ada aku akan berkelahi dengan pasienku nantinya," jawab Naruto dengan sebuah tawa garing. "Maka dari itu apa kau mau memberitahuku sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain,"

...

"Jadi orang-orang yang kemarin itu ya?" Ujar Naruto dengan sebuah tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menopang wajahnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sona.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti dengan bagaimana cara pikir mereka," tutur kata Sona terdengar begitu jelas nada kesal di dalamnya. Namun Naruto tahu perasaan gadis itu.

"Jadi iblis itu sulit juga ya? Hmmmm... jadi Cuma ada satu jalan yang tersisa," celetuk Naruto.

"jalan?"

"Ya, kau hanya perlu membuktikan pada mereka bukan? Seberapa seriusnya kau pada masalah ini,"

"Kurasa kau memang benar,"

"Benar kan? Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, oh iya ngomong-ngomong apa di sekitar sini ada toko senjata? Atau Blacksmith mungkin?"

"Blacksmith? Untuk apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Sona itu membangkitkan sebuah senyum lebar di wajah Naruto. "Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mematahkan paruh dan juga cakarmu,"

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Tiga hari berselang setelah Sona mengutarakan segala isi hatinya di depan Naruto. Dan di hari ini hampir semua orang menyibukan dirinya dengan berlatih, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Dia tetap melakukan latihan yang dirancang khusus Azazel untuk mendongkrak kekuatan Naruto hingga batas terkuatnya dalam waktu singkat, tapi tentu saja itu bukanlah latihan biasa. Bahkan tingkat risiko yang di hadapinya pun tidak main-main, dan maka dari itu Naruto harus berusaha sedisiplin mungkin agar kejadian yang tidak di inginkan terjadi.

Saat ini Naruto bertelanjang dada di atas sebuah ranting kecil di puncak sebuah pohon. Hal itu mungkin biasa di film-film ninja, tapi jika dilakukan secara nyata hal itu adalah mustahil. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak dapat berdiri di atas sana dalam durasi lebih dari tiga detik, dengan kata lain hanya satu buah tarikan nafas dan dia akan jatuh setelahnya.

Tapi tujuan Naruto bukanlah berdiri di puncak pohon itu, melainkan membuat ranting kecil itu sebagai pijakannya untuk melompat ke sisi pohon lainnya dan seterusnya. Kedengaran konyol dan gila memang, tapi hanya sebuah kegilaan lah yang dapat mengalahkan kegilaan lainnya.

Narto menarik nafas pelan di satu setengah detik awal, dan ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi retakan dari ranting itu Naruto langsung melesat menggunakan gaya Shundo yang dia pelajari beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun itu tetap tidak mudah, terbukti dengan patahnya ranting itu saat kaki Naruto mulai membuat tolakan pada ranting itu dan akhirnya membuatnya jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Sudah kukatakan jika hal itu mustahil, kau pikir aku sedang berada di mana, manga?" gerutu Naruto sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia membaringkan badannya di rerumputan yang melapisi setiap ujung daratan di sekitar situ.

"Apa kau punya cukup waktu untuk bermalas-malasan seperti itu, hah!?" sebuah suara yang cukup Naruto kenali terdengar di telinganya. Karena saat ini Naruto tengah dalam posisi telentang, jadi dia mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat orang yang bicara.

"Apa salahnya jika aku istirahat sebentar, kau pikir enak seharian aku habiskan dengan jatuh dari ketinggian belasan meter! Paling tidak pikirkan dong kalau membuat porsi latihan, hal-hal semacam ini hanya ada di film dan manga ninja-ninjaan kampret!"

Ya, orang itu adalah Azazel pelatih sementara Naruto selama ada di dunia iblis, sekaligus partnernya dalam penelitian alat tempur yang saat ini tengah digarapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri tumben datang ke sini melihatku, padahal biasanya kau hanya pergi minum-minum saja dengan para iblis-iblis itu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. Pasalnya, sejauh dia dilatih oleh makhluk itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tapi kali ini dia bahkan sampai menyapanya seperti ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Ah itu sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kau lakukan untuku," tukasnya.

Tepat seperti apa yang Naruto duga.

"Jadi apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau memberikan sedikit masukan pada salah satu peeragenya Rias, jujur sepertinya masalah terbesar ada pada dirinya sendiri, jadi aku ingin kau memberinya sedikit masukan,"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Xenovia,"

"Ahh... dia ya, sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa yang kau maksud,"

"Tunggu... sungguh?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Karena tepat satu satu hari sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai aku bertanding pedang dengannya, jadi sepertinya aku mengerti dengan apa yang tidak dapat kau ajarkan. Kau mungkin memang guru yang jenius, tapi kau bukanlah seorang pendekar benar begitu?" Naruto berujar dengan sedikit ekspresi bangga di wajahnya.

"Jika kau tahu sejauh itu maka lakukan cepat sana,"

"Ya..ya..ya... tapi ingat tambahkan itu pada bayaranku nanti," ujar Naruto sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Tidak usah kau beritahu juga akan aku lakukan dasar cowok matre,"

Dan ejekan Azazel hanya dibalas Naruto dengan lambaian tangan dari belakang.

...

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Naruto pergi ke wilayah Sitri, karena dengan kereta sihir yang biasa di gunakan iblis bangsawan hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Seperti yang dia duga dari rumah sang raja iblis, kemegahannya tidak kalah dengan rumah Sona. Sesampainya di sana dia langsung dipandu oleh seorang maid yang langsung mengantarkannya pada tempat latihan Xenovia yang ada di tepi hutan selatan keluarga Gremory.

Dari jauh Naruto sudah dapat melihat orang yang dia cari, tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan teropong atau sihir. Karena dengan mengikuti beberapa pohon yang rusak serta dentuman dari pedang besar bertemu tanah yang terdengar hingga kejauhan sudah membuatnya sebagai kompas bagi sosok Naruto.

Saat pandangannya sudah mulai mendapati sosok itu, dia melihat dengan jelas jika perempuan itu mengangkat pedang birunya dengan tangan gemetar. Bukan merasa berat namun sesuatu yang lain, sesatu yang cenderung mendasar.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Xenovia yang kaget akan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya mau tak mau menjatuhkan Durandal miliknya ketanah.

"Eh... sishou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Xenovia yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku sishou, aku tidak ingat pernah mengangkatmu menjadi muridku," cetus Naruto kesal.

"Kalau begitu, Aniki!"

"Terserah katamu saja, yang lebih penting lagi apa-apaan caramu memegang pedang tadi? Seperti perempuan saja," ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Ano... Aniki, aku kan memang perempuan," ujar Xenovia polos. Pasalnya dia memanglah seorang perempuan, dia tidak tahu seperti apa pandangan Naruto padannya, tapi setahunya semenjak kecil dan sampai sekarang dia yakin seratus persen jika dia adalah perempuan tulen.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi caramu memegang pedang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pendekar, sama sekali!" Naruto menekankan sekali lagi.

"Tapi Aniki, Durandal itu tidak sama dengan pedang-pedang pada umunya,"

"Jangan gunakan pedangmu sebagai alasan untukmu melarikan diri," dengan kasar Naruto menginjak gagang durandal yang tergeletak di tanah. Pedang itu berputar beberapa kali di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh di telapak tangan Naruto.

Dengan sangat mudah Naruto mengacungkan pedang itu dengan satu tangan di depan Xenovia. "Jangan pernah menganggap pedangmu sebagai senjata, apa lagi alat. Pedang adalah bagian tubuh dari seorang kesatria, pedang adalah jiwa dari seorang kesatria. Aku tidak tahu bagi kalian para iblis, tapi tanpa sebuah pedang, kesatria tidak ada bedanya dengan orang biasa yang selalu saja dilindungi."

Dengan santai Naruto melemparkan pedang itu pada Xenovia dan dia tangkap dengan baik. Lalu Naruto menurunkan tas yang Naruto bawa dari tadi, dengan perlahan dia membuka resleting tas itu dan menampakan isinya dengan jelas. Dua buah pedang dengan ukuran yang berbeda satu memiliki panjang seperti halnya katana biasa dan satunya lagi terlihat lebih pendek.

"Aniki, itu...?"

"Oh ini? Ini adalah senjataku yang panjang adalah Kiku-Ichimonji dan yang pendek adalah Kotetsu, aku mengambilnya saat pulang ke Kyoto kemarin," Naruto menjelaskan. Dia lalu mengeluarkan Kiku-Ichimonji dari sarungnya bilah mengkilat nampak dengan jelas setelah sarung pedang putih itu di tanggalkan. Terlihat dengan jelas ketajaman dari katana itu.

"Sekarang coba kau serang aku sekali dengan Durandalmu," ujar Naruto. Xenovia masih belum tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan dengan menyuruhnya menyerangnya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban jika dia hanya diam saja di sana.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Xenovia menebas Naruto secara vertikal. Xenovia yakin, bahwa tidak ada yang tidak dapat ditebas oleh Durandal.

Srrriiiiiingggg! Blarrrr!

Xenovia langsung dibuat membisu saat tebasan dari durandalnya di belokan oleh katana itu hingga jatuh di tanah tepat disamping kaki Naruto.

"Oke karena kau sudah menebas sekali, coba tahan ini sebisamu,"

Naruto mengangkat katana miliknya ke atas kepalanya, tangan kirinya juga ikut menggenggam gagang katana putih itu. Sebuah kuda-kuda umum pada sebuah seni pedang. Xenovia hanya perlu menahannya, saat melihat Naruto yang menebaskan katana putih itu ke arahnya secara vertikal Xenovia langsung memposisikan pedangnya sebagai tameng dengan kedua tangannya.

Kachingg!

Xenovia kembali membisu, dia tidak tahu apa yang barusan terjadi. Seingatnya dia berusaha menahan tebasan vertikal dari pemuda pirang di depannya. Namun perasaan apa yang barusan dia rasakan. Saat pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata, dia baru menyadari jika dia baru saja terdorong sejauh tiga meter dari tempatnya semula.

Naruto sendiri juga masih belum mengubah posisinya dari menebas barusan. Xenovia sadar akan satu hal, perasaan tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan itu, dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang begitu familiar namun dia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Jadi apa yang kau rasakan? Apa bedanya dengan tebasanmu barusan?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto itu seakan memukulnya. Mereka sama-sama melakukan tebasan vertikal. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sangat jauh membedakan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan tebasan dari pemuda itu. Seolah-olah pedang itu terasa...

"Berat," gumam Xenovia tidak jelas. Namun cukup untuk menjangkau pendengaran Naruto. "Tepat sekali, kau pikir kenapa berat dari tebasan kita dapat berbeda dengan sangat signifikan?" tanya Naruto dan langsung dibalas Xenovia dengan gelengan mulus. Pasalnya dia memang tidak tahu, jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kau itu kuat, tidak akan ada yang membantah itu. Tapi... masalahnya adalah apa kau sudah menggunakan kekuatanmu itu dengan benar?" lanjut Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Simpel saja, maksudku untuk apa selama ini kau mengangkat senjata? Untuk apa kau mengacungkan pedangmu pada musuh? Lalu apa yang kau letakan bebankan pada pedangmu itu? Intinya, kau sama sekali belum memiliki pendirian,"

' _Memang benar jika aku selama ini mengangkat senjata untuk memburu iblis, karena itu adalah tugasku sebagai exorcist, tapi itu semua adalah karena perintah. Ditambah lagi sekarang aku sudah berubah menjadi iblis, jadi perintah itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi padaku? Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa aku selama ini bertarung?"_

"Alasanku mengangkat senjata?"

"Tepat,"

"Kau yang saat ini masih belum memiliki pendirian. Dengan kata lain pondasi untuk kekuatanmu itu masih belum ada,"

"Aniki, apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak dapat membantumu untuk hal ini, karena ini adalah tujuanmu. Pilihanmu sendiri yang akan menuntunmu menjadi apa kau kelak nanti,"

"Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak tahu,"

"Haaah... aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bingungkan, tapi... di dunia ini setiap orang memegang peranannya masing-masing. Ada yang menjadi tokoh utama dan ada yang menjadi tokoh figuran, dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah satu hal..."

"...Jadilah tokoh utama dalam ceritamu sendiri,"

"Jadi tokoh utama dalam ceritaku sendiri?"

"Yup. Kau hanya memerlukan tujuan, dan jika kau tidak memilikinya maka carilah. Jika masih belum ketemu? Maka carilah lebih keras,"

"Lalu jika masih belum ketemu juga?"

"Maka potong saja lehermu sendiri,"

"Gek!?"

"Karena orang yang menyerah untuk menemukan tujuan hidupnya itu tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini," ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin yang mau tak mau membuat Xenovia bergidik ngeri.

"Ano... Aniki, boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu mengangkat pedang selama ini?"

Naruto terlihat sedikit merenungkan pikirannya. Dia bukanya tidak tahu tapi dia kesulitan menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya. "Penebusan dosa, mungkin?"

"Penebusan dosa?"

"Ya... kau tahu, aku pernah membantai satu buah keluarga besar berisi ratusan orang dalam satu malam, memang benar jika aku tidak melakukannya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi... membunuh tetaplah membunuh, aku mengambil nyawa seseorang tanpa belas kasih bagaikan monster yang di lepaskan langsung dari dasar neraka,"

Terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi sakit yang ditunjukan oleh wajah pemuda itu. Xenovia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapinya. Tapi satu hal dia dapat dari ekspresi itu.

"Jangan bilang jika keluarga itu..."

"Ya, keluargaku sendiri,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tau tahu, keluarga Namikaze lahir dengan membawa sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan yang bahkan berada di luar nalar manusia, namun bersamaan dengan kekuatan itu, terselip sebuah kutukan yang terus menggerogoti isi hati pemegangnya, dan jika mereka sudah termakan secara penuh maka mereka akan menerima gangguan mental yang akan mengubah presepsi mereka ke arah yang salah. Dan itu sudah berada di ambang batas toleransi, hingga malam itu pun datang, malam yang penuh akan jerit pilu dan lautan darah," Naruto melanjutkan dengan lemah.

"Maka dari itu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah carilah apa yang membuatmu tertarik saat ini, sebuah alasan yang membuatmu tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangkat pedangmu, dengan begitu secara otomatis berat dari tebasanmu sedikit-demi sedikit akan bertambah berat, aku jamin itu,"

Naruto mulai tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Xenovia yang berubah secara perlahan. Ekspresi yang awalnya terlihat seperti awan mendung itu kini sudah mulai terlihat cerah. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia serasa jadi orang yang sangat cerewet, jujur Naruto amat sadar jika dia merasa terlalu banyak bicara dan sok menggurui pada orang yang memiliki umur tidak jauh beda darinya.

Meskipun begitu Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, bimbinglah orang-orang yang kau kenal agar mereka tidak salah mengambil pilihan. Seperti yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pembicaraan seriusnya sampai di sini, dan mari kita lanjutkan latihannya," ujar Naruto sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Seperti yang dia duga jika dia bercerita seperti tadi sambil menenteng pedang biru berukuran besar itu sudah dapat dipastikan akan terasa pegal-pegal di tangan.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini aku sedang baik hati, maka aku akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik pedang aliran Namikaze, jadi persiapkan dirimu," ujar Naruto dengan memasang aksen sombong di senyumannya.

Dengan wajah berbinar-binar Xenovia langsung meng-iyakan tawaran dari Naruto. Xenovia jelas tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini, pasalnya dia tahu jika pemuda pirang di depannya itu tidak biasanya bersikap ramah dan bersahabat. Jadi mumpung ada kesempatan langka, tidak ada ruginya dia menerima itu.

Ngomong-ngomong ada dua hal yang mendasari kenapa Naruto mau melatih budak dari Rias itu. Yang pertama adalah karena dia sedang bosan jika harus berlatih sendiri setiap hari. Sementara alasan kedua, sekaligus alasan utamanya adalah karena dia dibayar. Seperti yang dulu pernah dia katakan, bahwa dia itu bukan orang munafik yang tidak membutuhkan uang. Dia matre dan dia bangga akan hal itu, itulah salah satu kelebihan dari Naruto yang sampai sekarang membuat Sona geleng-geleng kepala akibat sifatnya itu.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Akhirnyaa!... setelah sekian lama bertapa, nyepi, puasa dan segala ritual penenangan diri lainnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan semangat nulisku lagi. Dan ini entah kenapa serasa menjadi chapter terbaik yang telah aku upload di tahun 2017 ini.

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah adegan narusonanya kerasa romancenya? Kerasa apa tidak? Memang kurasa jika itu tidak sememuaskan apa yang aku bayangkan tapi itu serasa adalah scene terbaik yang dapat di buat oleh orang yang sama sekali belum berpengalaman sepertiku. Menghabiskan waktu satu bulan untuk menjajah setiap manga romance yang ada dari bahasa indo samapi inggris untuk di pelajari. Dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat membangun karakter Naruto yang seperti itu. Apa kalian merasa perbedaanya terlalu jauh? Aku rasa sih tidak, alasan kenapa Naruto bisa bertingkah seperti itu adalah karena Naruto memang sudah tahu perasaan Sona.

Oh... untuk The Emperor saya berubah pikiran. Fic itu mungkin akan aku update dalam berbarengan dengan chapter depan dan jika tetap tidak update berarti tunggu fic ini tamat dulu. Pasalnya ini hanya tinggal sedikit saja. Mungkin chapter 30 atau di antaranya.

.

Balasan untuk guest...

.

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22** : kecerdasan kayak tony stark kayaknya tidak mungkin, Naruto mungkin handal dalam hardware namun dia tidak terlalu bagus dalam software. Jadi rasanya sulit. Terus kalau romance di setiap chapter mungkin akan aku pikirkan, ' _jika'_ aku mampu lo... jika. :v

 **NAVI DOT APOCALYPSE** : tunggu saja dulu, niatnya aku update kemarin tapi entah kenapa pikir-pikir dulu buat lanjutin fic ini hingga beberapa chapter kedepan.

 **Namikaze ansor** : Hoo... Sankyuu!

 **Im** : kagak, karena dilihat dari ungkapannya saja kemarin terlihat jelas jika itu bukanlah sebuah pengakuan. Tapi dengan chapter ini pasti kau sudah sedikit mengerti dengan bagaimana hubungan narusona, bukan?

 **Aaaku** : Coba di cek lagi. Kalau kekuatan Asia sepertinya akan muncul di penghujung arc ini nantinya. Begitupun dengan duo Namikaze lainnya. Entah kenapa slogan saranmu itu kerasa "Jlebb!" sekali di sini :v

 **Guest** : Oke...

 **Kamvang** : siap... iya kemarin waktu baca ulang ada beberapa kalimat yang hilang. Dan apanya yang dikurangin?

 **Guest** : sangkyuu!... masalah si EL23 tidak update hingga fic ini mencapai chapter 23 itu saya gak tahu detilnya. Tapi itu kurasa karena seleranya yang aneh dan juga karena dia malas(mungkin). Punya apa? Ig? Apaan tuh?

.

Oke kurasa cukup untuk chapter ini dan seperti biasa...

Keep Calm And Find Your Talent!

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 21 : Kartu As dan Bidak Baru

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di tempat kerja Sirzechs atau lebih tepatnya yang berada di pusat wilayah Lucifer. Berkumpul para pimpinan fraksi mulai dari iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

Pertemuan kali ini memang tidaklah sebuah pertemuan resmi, melainkan pertemuan yang diselenggarakan secara dadakan karena sebuah permintaan yang dibuat oleh Azazel. Tidak hanya orang-orang penting itu saja yang berkumpul di sana. Melainkan ada satu buah organisme yang bahkan tidak memiliki dominasi apa pun dalam berbagai hal, namun juga sangat krusial jika dia tidak ada.

Ya... orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Naruto, yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan gerah plus kakinya yang sudah tidak bisa diam.

"Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan minggu lalu, prototype pertama dari percobaan kita telah selesai," Ajuka untuk pertama kalinya membuka pertemuan itu dengan langsung mengatakan inti dari pertemuan itu sendiri.

Dia menyodorkan sebuah kota kecil yang terbuat dari kaca, dari luar terlihat dengan jelas isi dari kotak itu.

Di dalam sana terdapat dua buah bidak catur berwarna hitam obsidian yang agak transparan, bida itu terdiri dari satu Knight dan satu Pawn.

Benda itu disodorkan ke depan Naruto, yang menandakan jika benda itu dibuat untuk Naruto.

Dalam satu minggu yang lalu, alasan kenapa Naruto di panggil ke dunia bawah bukanlah tanpa alasan, melainkan dia dimintai tolong oleh salah satu raja iblis, Beelzebub, sebagai bahan uji coba pengembangan Evil Piece.

Tubuh Naruto yang pada dasarnya menolak sihir dengan cara langsung memusnahkannya dengan Imagine Breaker itu tidak dapat di reinkarnasikan sebagai iblis, dengan kata lain Evil Piece tidak ubahnya hanya bidak catur biasa.

Namun dalam kurun waktu satu minggu terakhir, sang raja iblis Beelzebub telah menghabiskan satu minggunya mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya hanya untuk membuat itu.

"Biar aku jelaskan perbedaan Evil Piece ini dengan Evil Piece pada umumnya, Evil Piece yang biasanya hanya akan mereinkarnasi seseorang ke dalam kaum iblis, entah itu yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah mati,"

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang ajuka berbicara.

"Tapi Evil Piece satu ini berbeda. Mereka tidak mereinkarnasi seseorang kedalam kaum iblis. Melainkan merubahnya menjadi iblis tanpa membunuhnya, dengan kata lain Evil Piece ini hanya dapat di gunakan oleh Naruto."

"Tunggu apa itu mungkin, bukannya Imagine Breaker akan langsung memusnahkannya dalam sekejab?"

"Inilah keunggulan dari Evil Piece ini, menurut informasi yang Sirzechs berikan, Imagine Breaker menghapus sihir secara berkala, jadi aku hanya menciptakan sebuah Evil Piece dengan lapisan sihir yang hampir tidak terbatas, sehingga meskipun Imagine Breaker tetap menghapusnya, kau dapat berada di dalam mode iblis untuk beberapa saat,"

"Kira-kira berapa lama masa aktifnya hingga Imagine Breaker benar-benar menghapusnya?"

"Satu hari, atau lebih tepatnya 22 jam 30 menit,"

"Tunggu dulu jika memang begitu bukannya..."

"Ya tepat sekali, saat kau berada di dalam mode iblis, kekuatan, energi sihir semuanya meningkat drastis, tapi kau sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan Imagine Breaker,"

Cukup krusial memang. Sekalipun segala kekuatan fisiknya bertambah dengan cukup signifikan, tapi jika dia tidak dapat menggunakan Imagine Breaker itu juga akan menjadi masalah. Akan menjadi masalah jika dia tidak melakukan "itu".

"Tapi bukannya itu sudah cukup? Lagi pula kau juga sedang dalam sesi latihan denganku, dan jika kekuatanmu meningkat dalam mode iblis berarti hasil latihanmu nanti juga akan berlipat ganda, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan Azazel barusan. Jika di pikir-pikir memang benar, tapi apa tidak apa-apa.

Dalam hati Naruto masih ada yang mengganjal sedikit. Tapi sepertinya hal ini juga tidak masalah, lagi pula dia kali ini sedang berusaha untuk mengubah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak punya karu as atau apalah itu yang mungkin dapat meningkatkan persentase kemenanganmu?"

Pertanyaan dari Azazel tadi sukses membuat Naruto bungkam. Jika di bilang kartu as sih sepertinya dia memang tidak memiliki apa pun yang mungkin dapat dia gunakan untuk... jalur pikiran Naruto langsung terhenti saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa. hoy Index, apa aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat aku gunakan sebagai kartu as?" seluruh penghuni ruangan itu tentu saja menautkan alis bingung tak kala Naruto menanyakan itu, pasalnya tidak ada satu pun di ruangan itu yang memiliki nama Index, dan terlebih lagi Index itu dirasa tidak dapat di kategorikan sebagai nama karena Index merupakan kata lain dari daftar isi dari sebuah buku.

Namun karena sebuah peristiwa yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan mau tak mau keseluruh orang di sana bungkam, tak kala di leher Naruto dengan perlahan muncul sebuah buku yang terikat oleh rantai kecil berwarna hitam yang terkalung di leher pemuda pirang itu.

Sebuah Grimoire.

Hanya dengan melihat sampulnya saja semua orang di sana tahu jika buku kecil sebesar buku saku itu adalah sebuah Grimoire.

"Hmm... jika kau bilang begitu sih... kartu AS, sepertinya memang ada, hanya saja masalah kau bisa menggunakannya atau tidak itu jadi masalah lain,"

"Apa maksud-"

"Hoy Naruto! Apa kau tahu dengan apa kau bicara saat ini?"

Belum sempat Naruto memprotes Index, kata-katanya langsung di potong oleh Sirzechs yang saat ini berdiri dari kursinya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Dengan buku usang, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa-apaan dengan sikapmu itu, itu adalah sebuah Grimoire, buku yang berisikan dengan sihir-sihir terlarang!"

"Mana aku tahu hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu, pelajaran sekolah normal tidak mengajarkan tentang tetek bengek seperti ini, tahu!" sungut naruto sambil menunjuk Index.

"Kesampingkan masalah itu dulu... Naruto kenapa kau baru mengatakan masalah sepenting ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak awal coba?"

"Aku pikir itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi kalian?"

"Jika hanya Grimoire normal sih banyak, tapi ini adalah Grimoire yang bisa bicara, itu dapat di katakan sangat langka kau tahu?"

"Begitukah? Jika memang begitu, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita mendengar dulu penjelasan dari Index tentang kartu as tadi,"

"Kurasa kau benar, lebih baik kita simpan pertanyaan untuk nanti, baiklah Index..san bukan? Bisa jelaskan dengan apa yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Oh.. jadi kalian sudah selesai dengan acara terkejutnya, baiklah kita mulai saja sesi pembelajarannya. Sebelum itu perkenalkan dahulu, namaku Index Librorvm Prohibiyorvm. Dalam kasus tuanku kali ini dapat dikatakan sedikit _'unik'_ karena seperti yang kalian ketahui Imagine Breaker yang saat ini mungkin menjadi titel utamanya akan dihapus, dengan kata lain dia tidak kebal terhadap sihir lagi. Namun dia juga tidak dapat menggunakan sihir, karena pada dasarnya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki energi sihir. Energi sihir milik tuanku selama ini sebenarnya adalah sihir milikku, jadi sekalipun tuanku tidak kebal terhadap sihir dia akan dapat menggunakan sihir dengan bantuanku,"

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah terjadi kontradiksi dari ucapanmu barusan, Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan sihir dan Naruto menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Serafall.

"Jika kau mencermatinya ucapanku lagi maka kau akan mengerti, karena yang mengeluarkan sihir adalah aku, akulah yang akan menjadi penyuplai energi sihir dan juga media pembacaan mantranya. Sedangkan tuanku ini hanya akan menjadi mediasiku untuk dapat melepaskan sihir, karena kami para Grimoire khusus, tidak dapat mengeluarkan sihir secara sendiri."

Serafall mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Index. Setidaknya pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

"Jadi sihir apa yang dapat di gunakan oleh Naruto?"

"Oh, kalau itu tuanku sudah melatihnya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, juga dia pernah menggunakannya saat melawan Kokabiel dulu,"

"Apakah itu yang dikatakan Rias dengan meniru senjata dan sacred gear?"

"Tepat, Void Weapons, itulah bagaimana aku menyebut sihir itu, sebuah sihir yang telah terlupakan. Sihir itu dapat di lakukan apabila orang yang melepaskan sihir itu mengetahui dengan betul apa yang hendak dia tiru, seperti Excalibur yang belum terpecah yang tuanku gunakan saat melawan Excalibur yang asli,"

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Naruto sama sekali belum pernah melihat wujud serta kekuatan dari Excalibur yang asli? Jadi bagaimana dia dapat menirunya kalau begitu?"

"Hoi... apa kau mendengarku, bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang jika yang melepaskan sihir itu adalah aku, dan kau pikir siapa aku hingga aku tidak tahu detil kecil seperti Excalibur dan kekuatannya," Index mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang benar-benar sombong. Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan buku itu hanya dapat memutar matanya seolah dia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat buku itu.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Masalah utama mungkin akan ada penolakan yang serius dari tubuh Naruto akibat perubahannya menjadi iblis, serta pengaliran mana yang begitu banyak dalam sekali jalan akan mengakibatkan menegangnya seluruh saraf yang ada dalam tubuhnya, dan jika itu terjadi maka kalian semua harus siap-siap,"

Index mengatakan itu dengan tenang, namun kata-katanya itu masih belum cukup jelas. Bersiap-siap akan apa, itu masih belum mereka ketahui.

"Bersiap-siap dengan apa?"

"Distorsi. Mungkin akan terjadi sebuah distorsi kuat akibat Imagine Breaker yang terkekang dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kemungkinan terbesar, dia dapat memusnahkan satu buah ruangan penuh beserta isinya,"

Semuanya terdiam. Hanya mendengarkan kata "menghilangkan" saja sudah terdengar cukup mengerikan, itu berarti tidak hanya sihir. Melainkan seluruh material nyata yang ada di dunia ini entah itu di dunia iblis, maupun di dunia manusia.

Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lebih dalam masalah itu, dan berpikir bagaimana cara menanganinya nanti.

Waktu yang mereka habiskan dalam diskusi itu ternyata berlangsung lebih lama dari yang mereka duga. Dan para Maou yang masih harus menghadiri pertemuan iblis muda berpamitan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu namun sebelum itu Naruto menginterupsi Serafall dengan satu pertanyaan.

"Apa di kediaman Sitri ada sebuah perpustakaan? Atau mungkin tempat di mana ada buku-buku?"

"Kalau perpustakaan ada di lantai bawah, kalau ruang lain yang memiliki cukup banyak buku adalah kamarnya Sona-chan, apa kau mau masuk?" Tawar Serafall dengan sebuah cengiran aneh di wajahnya.

"Kurasa perpustakaan lebih baik," jawab Naruto dengan cepat. Dia tidak akan mungkin masuk ke dalam kamar perempuan tanpa se-ijin yang punya. Sekalipun itu adalah milik Sona, tapi Naruto tetap tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Tumben kau bertanya tentang buku, memang ada apa?" Tanya Azazel penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku cari tahu,"

"Sesuatu?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

"Ya terserahlah kalau begitu,"

Naruto tidak dapat mengatakan untuk alasan apa dia mencari perpustakaan. Untuk saat ini itu masih rahasia, sebuah rahasia yang akan mengubah secara total sudut pandang semua makhluk jika di lakukan dengan tepat.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Karena Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan arsip dan juga tumpukan buku di depannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jika hari telah berganti malam, baginya hal ini sangat penting dia lakukan untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia ambil.

Dia terlalu banyak berhutang. Jadi, satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan adalah membayarnya dengan segala yang dia punya. Sekalipun itu akan membuat seluruh darahnya menguap menjadi udara.

Saat ini Naruto duduk di atas karper yang berada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan keluarga Sitri.

Kakinya bersila dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memegang dua buah buku yang berbeda, dan membacanya secara bergantian.

Oke, memang sebuah metode membaca yang aneh, tapi karena itulah satu-satunya cara Naruto untuk mempelajari sesuatu dengan sangat cepat. Baginya waktu itu tidak boleh dibuang dengan percuma.

Tidak se-ekstrim orang yang menganggap waktu adalah uang, tapi bagi Naruto membuang-buang waktu itu tidak baik, entah apa pun itu alasannya.

Brakk!

Pandangan Naruto sontak langsung beralih pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras.

Langkah kali seseorang dengan cepat mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok yeng pertama muncul dalam pandangannya adalah Sona yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yo, bagaimana dengan pertemuan...nya?"

Ucapan Naruto terpaksa berhenti dan melemah di akhir di ikuti dengan reaksi kaget tak kala Sona yang telah berada di depannya langsung duduk dan membenamkan kepala Sona di perut Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila.

"T-tunggu... Sona apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Oke, Naruto tidak siap untuk ini, jantungnya mau-tak mau berdetak bekali-kali lipat. Dia memang tipikal orang yang cuek dengan hal-hal berbau romantis, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia laki-laki normal yang menyukai perempuan.

Dan terlebih lagi, perempuan yang saat ini membenamkan kepalanya di pangkuannya itu baru saja menembaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar," suaranya agak parau, akibat dia berbicara dalam posisi seperti itu. dan karena itu sontak membuat tubuh Naruto menegang saat nafas hangat dari Sona menerpa pahanya yang terlapis celana levis itu.

' _Tidak biasanya Sona seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu pada pertemuan tadi?'_

Naruto tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya tadi memang terjadi sesuatu. Dan itu tampaknya membuat Sona begitu frustasi seperti ini.

"!?"

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya kenapa pada Sona, suatu cairan hangat tiba-tiba membasahi pahanya. Di ikuti dengan getaran tubuh gadis itu.

Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis seperti ini, tapi Naruto yakin pada satu hal. Dia, Sona. Dia pasti menahan tangisnya di saat bersama seluruh peeragenya.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depang keluarganya. Bagi Naruto, Sona adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti merasakan tekanan yang hebat selama pertemuan hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan, bahkan Naruto sendiri ragu kalau dia sadar atau tidak, tangannya kini tengah mengelus kepala Sona dengan pelan.

"Hah, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini tapi jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja," Naruto berkata demikian. Dan dia merasakan gerakan mirip anggukan dari Sona.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Sona tampak sudah tenang. Dan dengan pelan dia memutar kepalanya menjadi menghadap atas. Kakinya dia luruskan hingga saat ini dia dalam posisi berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Naruto sebagai bantalan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sona tetap diam ketika Naruto menanyakan itu. sekilas dia melirik Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dari atas.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa sih?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan jika kau berbicara tataplah aku!" ujar Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sona yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya. Dan demi mencegah Sona mengalihkan wajahnya kedua tangan Naruto kini telah meraup kedua sisi wajah Sona.

Posisi mereka saat ini memang terlihat sedikit, ehm... seperti itulah pokoknya. Dan akan mengundang kesalahpahaman jika ada orang yang melihatnya.

Sona yang tidak dapat mengelak lagi hanya mampu menunjukkan raut sedihnya. Tidak hanya sedih, Naruto juga mendapati sedikit rasa kesal dan benci dari matanya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak di tunjukan padanya.

"Tetap seperti yang sebelumnya, proposalku, rencanaku, mimpiku. Mereka menertawakannya, mereka bilang mustahil, tidak berguna, dan sampah. Mimpiku," Sona berujar dan kembali terisak. Air matanya mengalir hingga membasahi tangan Naruto.

' _Jadi begitu ya...,'_

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sona. Dan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Di posisi mereka saat ini tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk berkontak mata. Namun perkataan dari Naruto yang di katakan saat ini mau tak mau membuat Sona terdiam.

"Sona yang aku ketahui bukanlah seorang yang cengeng seperti ini, Sona yang selalu mengikutiku itu keras kepala, tidak berpikir panjang, ceroboh, dan tidak kenal dengan apa yang disebut menyerah,"

Ya apa yang di katakan Naruto saat ini adalah apa yang Naruto rasakan semenjak dia mengenal perempuan itu.

"Sona yang aku ketahui tidak akan menyerah bahkan meskipun dia menghadapi seorang dewa, bertarung melawan dewa yang jelas-jelas mustahil untuk dia kalahkan. Tapi, apa yang disebut mustahil itu telah berhasil kau hancurkan, apa yang dianggap mustahil kau patahkan dengan mudah, dan pada akhirnya kau membawaku lagi dari dasar neraka,"

Sona tidak dapat berkata apa pun. Pipinya memanas tak kala kata demi kata terucap dari mulut Naruto. Dia memperhatikannya, sosok yang selalu dia cintai itu ternyata selalu memperhatikannya.

"meskipun seterjal apa pun jalan yang kau lalui, setinggi apa pun dinding yang menghalangi, tetaplah maju, dan jika kau kesulitan dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu,"

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Sona. Dan yang dia dapati adalah wajah Sona yang saat ini tengah memerah sepenuhnya.

"T-tidak tunggu... entah kenapa aku menjadi malu hanya mendengarnya saja," Sona dengan tergagap mengatakan itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"B-bodoh, jangan berkata begitu, aku juga jadi malu kalau ingat apa yang barusan aku katakan!" sontak Naruto juga ikutan panik melihat Sona yang masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Uwaaahhh... inikah yang di sebut dengan hubungan antar kekasih?"

Dari balik salah satu rak buku tampak Tomoe dan Ruruko yang mengintip dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah. Dia sebenarnya menutup matanya dengan tangan tapi antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terbuka sehingga itu sama saja dengan tidak menutup mata.

"Melihatnya saja aku jadi merasa panas,"

Naruto dan Sona yang mendapati bahwa mereka tidak hanya sendiri di perpustakaan sontak tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya.

"T-tunggu... jangan katakan kalau kalian berada di sana dari tadi," Sona yang panik bertanya pada kedua orang gadis itu. dan kedua gadis itupun juga tampak panik saat Sona bertanya demikian.

"Ah...itu...anu...kami tidak lihat apa-apa SUNGGUH!" mereka langsung berlari setelah mengatakan itu dan di kejar oleh Sona yang berteriak "Tunggu!".

Melihat itu Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pada dokumen yang tadi dia sembunyikan saat Sona masuk.

"Setidaknya sesuai dengan rencana, heh,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Saat ini Sona dan peeragenya tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan untuk menentukan strategi apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk rating game melawan Rias.

Ya rating game itu adalah usulan dari Serafall guna menunjukkan kemampuan dari para iblis muda milik Rias dan Sona. Dan pemenangnya akan di turuti permintaannya.

Dalam kasus ini Sona ingin meminta legalisasi akan sekolah yang dia impikan.

Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah menang. Namun kata-kata dari Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sona membisu.

"Mustahil,"

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan mustahil!?" Sona meninggikan suaranya ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto barusan.

"Dilihat dari mana pun itu mustahil, seperti yang kalian tahu... kekuatan dari peerage Gremory-senpai merupakan tipe penyerang dengan kekuatan yang gila, memang benar kalau kita memiliki sejenis sacred gear seperti milik Shinra-senpai, tapi tidak mungkin jika itu digunakan untuk menghadapi semuanya,"

Memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu benar, tapi bukan berarti peerage Sona lemah melainkan jika di bilang kemungkinan menang itu mustahil.

"Jadi maksudmu kita itu lemah, begitu hah!"

Saji yang merasa emosi langsung maju ke arah Naruto dan meraih kerah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, tapi ini adalah apa yang aku nilai selama ini,"

"Tunggu... dari tadi kau mengatakan 'kita' dan 'kita', sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" Sona yang merasa janggal dengan kata itu dari tadi mencoba bertanya.

"Oh, itu... karena aku akan ikut berpartisipasi sebagai peeragemu," ujar Naruto dengan sebuah seringai jahil. Sambil menunjukkan sebuah Evil Piece hitam yang terselip di jarinya.

"Bukankah itu...?"

"Yup, Evil Piece khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan olehku, sebuah Master Piece,"

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu memandang tak percaya pada apa yang dipegang oleh Naruto. "Tapi meskipun aku bergabung, itu tidak akan menambah begitu besar dampak pada kemungkinan kita menang,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena jika aku berada di mode iblis, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan Imagine Breaker,"

"EHH!"

Terkejut. Tentu saja mereka terkejut, pasalnya adalah kekuatan utama dari Naruto adalah Imagine Breaker yang memiliki kekebalan mutlak akan segala jenis serangan supranatural entah itu sihir, jampi-jampi, atau bahkan santet sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya kau masuk peerage kaichou?" tanya saji dengan polos.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan Imagine Breaker, namun aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku tidak dapat bertaru, terlebih lagi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting,"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Aku punya sebuah rencana,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Di sebuah bangunan, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah dimensi khusus yang berisikan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan lengkap beserta pekarangan dan tempat parkir.

Tempat itu adalah lokasi di mana Sona dan Rias melakukan rating game, dari kedua kubu pertama-tama bertemu di pusat mall itu. lebih tepatnya di tengah-tengah gedung, di mana tempat itu berisikan sebuah pohon natal besar yang menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat siapa yang lebih kuat, bukan begitu Sona?" Ujar Rias dengan percaya diri.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi kami akan menang," sona membalasnya dengan ringan sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah lebih keras, karena kami tidak akan memberikan perlawanan mudah,"

"Oh iya, sepertinya aku perlu memperkenalkan keluarga baruku di sini," mendengar itu Rias dan seluruh peeragenya bingung dan kaget secara bersamaan, pasalnya kemarin saat pertemuan iblis muda dia masih dengan peeragenya yang biasa, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda atau bahkan terlihat calon dari peerage yang dimaksud.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kau memiliki keluarga baru?"

"Kalau tidak salah sekitar satu jam yang lalu, baiklah perkenalkan dirimu,"

Dari balik pohon natal itu, sosok yang dibicarakan muncul masih dalam balutan seragam kuoh, namun dengan tambahan semacam ikat pinggang yang mengikat satu buah katana di pinggang kirinya dan satu buah Tachi di belakang pinggangnya.

"NARUTO!?"

"Yup, Uzumaki Naruto, siap melayani Anda," dengan gaya khas seorang butler, dia membungkuk dan menunjukkan satu buah sayap iblis di punggung kanannya.

"Nii-san menjadi iblis? Sayapnya?" Asia sontak berujar dengan kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini, Sona? Bagaimana mungkin Uzumaki-kun bisa menjadi iblis?"

"Ini juga merupakan bagian dari penelitian Ajuka-sama, jadi aku tidak dapat menolaknya,"

Rias sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagi pula di mana pun ada Naruto di situ pasti ada Sona, karena kalian memang pada dasarnya satu paket, maka aku tidak akan protes," ujar Rias dengan acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hoy jangan berbicara seolah kalau kami ini adalah satu porsi burger yang di mana ada burger di situ ada kentang goreng, kenapa!" sungut naruto yang tersinggung, pasalnya nada bicara dari Rias itu seakan-akan mengatakan jika dirinya dan Sona itu seperti satu paket Fast Food.

"Bukannya memang terlihat seperti itu dari dulu?"

"Itu..." Naruto terlihat seperti mau protes lagi namun dia tidak tahu apa yang mau dia proteskan, dan langsung memandang Sona meminta pendapat. "...Memang kita seperti itu ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau saja di bodohi seperti itu, bego! Jelas-jelas dia sedang mengejekmu,"

"Masa sih. Hmm... untung saja aku nggak ngerasa sedang di ejek,"

"Dari pada membahas masalah kecil seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mulai saja pertarungannya? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan orang-orang yang sedang menonton kita," usul Rias.

"Kurasa kau benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, di medan perang,"

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Sona dan keluarganya masuk ke dalam bagian mall. Sedangkan Rias dan keluarganya keluar dari pintu masuk.

.

" **Baiklah, Saya Grayfia Lucifuge akan berperan sebagai pemandu yang akan memberitahukan segala kejadian yang ada pada rating game kali ini,"** seperti biasa Grayfia tetap bertindak sebagai host yang akan memberitahukan segala perkembangan dari rating game ini.

Sona dan keluarganya sudah berkumpul melingkar di salah satu ruang yang di tunjukan sebagai ruang staff milik pusat perbelanjaan itu dalam bentuk melingkar saat mendengar pengumuman itu.

Sedangkan Rias saat ini berada di tempat parkir dengan seluruh peeragenya yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

" **Rating game antara Rias Gremory-sama beserta keluarganya melawan Sona Sitri-sama beserta keluarganya, secara resmi DIMULAI!"**

Mendengar notifikasi atau pemberitahuan dari sang pelayan khusus sekaligus istri dari raja iblis Lucifer itu, kedua kubu langsung menjalankan strategi masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita menjalankan Operasinya. Tidak ada ampun, lakukan sesuai rencana, gunakan kepalamu untuk mengalahkan otot, dan tukar harga dirimu dengan pertunjukan yang spektakuler," bukan Sona yang mengucapkan itu melainkan Naruto.

Untuk sekilas, dan hanya sekilas. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi silver saat seringainya keluar, tapi langsung berubah kembali menjadi biru dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Sitri Project, Dimulai!"

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Cihao... apa kabar SEMUANYAA! Oke aku tahu, aku dapat mendengar protes dari kalian yang berteriak.

"SUDAH LUMUTAN KAMPRET!"

Maaf karena updatenya lama-lama, aku tidak akan beralasan apapun karena update lama. Dan aku hanya dapat menebus permintaan maafku dengan update-an kali ini. Semoga saja kalian puas, meskipun jumlah katanyaq tidak terlalu banyak.

Untuk kali ini seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, fic ini sudah berada di ujung-ujung masa tamatnya. Dan untuk arc iniadalah yang terpanjang, mungkin.

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang protes akan kenapa naruto berubah jadi iblis, tapi sayangnya aku tidak dapat membahas masalah itu, jadi biarlah cerita ini mengalir apa adanya. Aku juga melakukan beberapa revisi pada kerangka yang sudah aku buat. Dengan menambahkan beberapa scene dan juga memasukan beberapa Ova di penghujung Arc.

Dan kemarin, ada satu reader yang mengatakan jika naruto jadi sedikit aneh, hmm... aneh ya? Alasan kenapa sifat naruto sedikit-demi sedikit berubah adalah perkembangannya dari seorang berandalan penyendiri menjadi berandalan berkomplotan. Kok kedengaran kampret sekali ya?

Maksudku setiap orang pastinya akan berubah tergantung lingkungan dimana dia berada. Karena itulah pelajaran hidup yang aku pelajari menurut pengalaman.(ciee... curhat #Plak!)

Jujur rasanya agak aneh kalau aku yang sudah lama gak tulis tulis kayak begini, apa ada yang ngerasa perbedaan tulisanku dari yang dulu dengan yang sekarang?

Okeh... kita bahas lain kali saja masalah itu... sekarang lanjut ke balasan fo my beloved guest :v

rEd EviL : Entah kenapa aku serasa gak bisa ngebantah akan hal itu :v

aaaku : tenang jika tubuh ente beneran lumutan, maka aku dengan senang hati meminjamkan pencukur jenggot bapak gua. :v

asd : Roger..

aaaku : iri review wnte yang kedua yang berada di urutan 12 pertama.

Guest : yup dia yang dulu bukanlah dia yang sekarang. :v

Guest : thanks atas sarannya dan pendapatnya. Sepertinya ane mengerti dengan apa yang ente maksud, mungkin ini karena ane kurang dalam hal kosa kata. Sehingga respon dan narasi tetap seperti itu. namun sepertinya sudah aku perbaiki di chapter ini, jadi aku mengharapkan pendapat Anda lainnya di chapter ini. Thanks atas kontribusinya (y)

TsukiNoCandra : kog geli ya... hm... tolong di biasakan saja ya, karena naruto itu sedikit-demi sedikit berubah, jadi agak cerewet jadi mohon di maklumi. Penyebabnya seperti yang saya utarakan di atas.

Hehehehe : thanks...

Im : Bang/Mbak jangan ganas-ganas sama keyboadnya nanti rusak kayak punya ane. Tapi ini akan lanjut terus sekalipun agak ya... lama.

my lord : Sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada jomblo veteran semacam aku ini jika bikin adegan romance. Tapi akan aku usahakan. Dan tentunya senormal mungkin.

HIGH CLASS OTAKU : ini satu anak kok tetap tanya lemon seh, aku kagak bisa bikin romance. Atau setidaknya tidak untuk fic ini. Mungkin di lain fic atau ova yang berada di judul yang berbeda.

Baniwae : Roger...

.

Ada yang ngerasa jika fic ini lama-kelamaan jadi terasa jadi Fic Shoujo? Entah kenapa mencoba bikin adegan Fluffy rasanya kog jadi kayak bagaimana begitu ya :v

Au ah gelap. Okeh... biarkan ane istirahat dulu sekarang, baru pulang kerja langsung nerusin fic ini dan di update, rasanya bahu pegel semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan tentunya dengan adegan-adegan fight yang sudah sekian lama aku simpan. Jadi di tunggu saja.

.

DiwarX di sini Undur diri.

.

Keep Kalm And Find Your Talent.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 22 : Kesatria Yang Berdiri Di Atas Siapa pun.

.

Di sebuah apartemen khusus di salah satu sudut kota Kuoh.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir kuda tengah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa ngilu saat melihatnya. Bukan hal ekstrem aneh yang di luar nalar, melainkan hal normal dilakukan pada seseorang yang terluka.

Mengganti sebuah perban.

Dengan perlahan sosok itu, Nagato. Tengah mengganti perban yang saat ini melilit tubuh atasnya. Dia saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada di sebuah kamar apartemen dengan di temani satu set lengkap alat P3K di depannya.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sosok lain juga ada di ruangan itu. Sosok itu memakai sebuah pakaian perang norak khas dunia fantasi yang ada dalam game dan anime. Pria itu terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun ketimbang Nagato, dia berambut silver panjang yang di gerai bebas.

Razevim Livan Lucifer. Sosok itu saat ini tengah duduk sambil menonton... atau lebih tepatnya bermain sebuah game konsol yang ada di depannya. Sambil mulutnya yang saat ini tengah tersumpal oleh sebuah potongan besar pizza yang terlihat memiliki saus berlebihan di atasnya.

"Yahh... tidak kusangka jika orang sepertimu juga bisa terluka seperti itu..." Razevim mengatakan hal itu tanpa ada niat mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari layar LED besar di depannya dan masih terus saja menggigiti Pizza dimulutnya dengan santai.

"Jadi... siapa orang yang mampu melukai _**Si hebat Namikaze-sama**_ ini?"

Nagato terlihat agak tersinggung saat dia di sindir dengan penekanan kata si hebat Nagato-sama dari pria itu. Tapi dia juga tidak marah akan hal itu. Sambil terus membuka lilitan perban itu hingga seluruhnya terbuka dia masih tetap diam.

Setelah semuanya terbuka tampak dengan jelas sebuah luka melintang membentuk sebuah huruf X di dadanya, dan yang jelas luka itu masihlah terlihat baru.

"Adikku, Uzumaki Naruto..." ujarnya dengan ringan. Dan sukses saja hal itu membuat razevim menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan mengabaikan tulisan Game Over yang tertera di layar LED di depannya.

"Oi.. Oi.. jangan katakan jika kau baru saja melawan adikmu sendiri?"

"Tidak, kau salah. Luka ini dia berikan padaku 6 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada saat latihan terakhir antara aku dan dia,"

"Jangan bercanda padaku, Naga jones! Dilihat dari mana pun luka itu masih baru, bahkan waktu paling lama untuk sebuah luka sembuh dengan sempurna adalah sekitar satu sampai dua bulan, dan jika itu terjadi bahkan lebih dari satu tahun, harusnya itu sudah menjadi sebuah bekas luka saat ini," Razevim terlihat agak marah akibat Nagato yang mempermainkannya.

"Tidak. Ini sungguh adalah luka yang dia sarangkan padaku 6 tahun yang lalu,"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin... lihatlah dengan seksama luka itu, terlebih... haah, sebenarnya adik laki-lakimu itu makhluk apa sih?" Tampaknya Razevim sudah menyerah untuk menyangkal hal itu karena melihat ekspresi serius Nagato.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membunuhku di dunia... tidak, di alam semesta ini,"

"Ceehh... apa keluarga Namikaze isinya adalah monster-monster seperti itu!?"

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal hal itu,"

Razevim tampak termenung sedikit seusai Nagato menjawab itu.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan pada tuan muda sombong yang ingin menemuimu itu?"

"Aku rasa dia akan datang ke jepang setidaknya satu bulan lagi, dan ya...kita lihat saja nanti,"

Nagato berkata demikian sambil menyelesaikan ikatan perban barunya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka korden dengan kedua tangannya hingga cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mengabaikan sosok Razevim yang berteriak "Mataku! Mataku!" sambil berguling-guling ke sana-kemari, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius.

' _Naruto... tampaknya jalan yang akan kau lalui kali ini tidaklah semulus yang kau pikirkan, dan dengan bertambahnya musuh yang kau kalahkan, maka kekuatanmu akan meningkat dan begitu juga denganku,'_.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Sebuah ujian yang cukup berat kini di hadapi Saji, dia adalah seorang pion, bidak yang biasanya di korbankan dengan begitu mudah dalam permainan catur. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Hey, kalian pikir hidup itu dapat dengan mudah di korbankan seperti dalam permainan catur? Tentu tidak. Saji yang berpikir begitu mencoba cara yang terbaik untuk dapat mengalahkan perempuan berambut biru di depannya.

"Saji, ya? Aku kira jika aku akan menghadapi orang yang lebih kuat seperti Meguri-san, atau bahkan Aniki, tapi siapa pun lawanku aku tidak akan mengalah," Xenovia berujar demikian dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

Saji merasa seperti Xenovia tidak menganggap serius jika dialah lawannya, namun Saji tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam provokasi dari perempuan itu. sebisa mungkin dia harus mengalahkan perempuan itu di sini.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu kecewa, Quarta-san. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, setidaknya tidak di pertarungan ini," ujar Saji yang dengan seketika mengeluarkan sacred gearnya.

Perempuan itu adalah salah satu dari bidak baru milik keluarga Gremory, jika di lihat dari apa yang sudah terjadi, kekuatan gadis itu tidak dapat di remehkan sama sekali. Apalagi jika melihat apa yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

Sebuah greatsword biru yang memancarkan aura intimidasi tersendiri, yang membuat keringat dingin mengalir secara alami di pelipis Saji.

Pedang suci Durandal,

Dari namanya saja sudah dapat dinilai mengerikan. Pedang suci, tentu saja mengerikan dia adalah seorang iblis, dan di suruh berhadapan dengan pemegang pedang suci? Tentu saja itu mengerikan. Jika dia di beri pilihan untuk memilih maka dia akan memilih orang lain.

"Tidak peduli siapa pun lawannya, hanya satu hal yang arus aku lakukan... yaitu mengalahkanmu!" Ujarnya dan langsung maju menerjang ke arah Saji. Dia melakukan sebuah tebasan vertikal kuat dan langsung di hindari Saji dengan melompat ke sisi kiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi yang saat ini sudah hancur akibat terhantam oleh tebasan barusan.

Saji yang tidak mau kalah membalas serangan itu dengan mencabut dan melemparkan salah satu kursi ke arah Xenovia dengan menggunakan sacred gearnya. Namun kursi yang dia lemparkan langsung saja menjadi cacahan kecil akibat tebasan Xenovia.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menerjang ke arahnya tapi kali ini dengan sebuah kecepatan gila yang membuat Saji sontak mengambil langkah mundur.

Saji melompat ke udara menghindari sabitan melintang dari Xenovia. Kecepatan gadis berambut biru itu sudah berbeda tingkatan dibandingkan pada saat insiden Excalibur dulu. Ini bahkan dapat dikatakan jika kecepatannya sudah melebihi kecepatan dari knight Gremory yang satunya, Yuuto Kiba.

Saji mau tak mau harus memutar otaknya guna mencari solusi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan perempuan itu. jika dia bertarung dengan gegabah, maka kekalahan akan berada di pihaknya.

Menurut penjelasan dari Naruto tadi. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu setidaknya lima belas menit. Untuk memastikan agar Naruto dapat ke sana pada saat yang tepat.

"!?"

Sekali lagi, Saji dikejutkan oleh menghilangnya Xenovia dan tiba-tiba muncul di atasnya dan bersiap menebaskan Durandal ditangannya sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Di samping kiri dan kanannya penuh dengan kursi-kursi merah yang terjejer rapi.

Dengan gaya khas bintang sepak bola dia dengan reflek melakukan overhead kick atau kata lainnya tendangan salto untuk menghalau laju Durandal Xenovia dengan menghantam sisi samping pedang biru itu dengan ujung depan sepatunya. Alhasil pedang itu terpental ke samping beserta pemegangnya.

"Hampir saja aku terbelah dua..." Saji bergumam pelan sambil mengelus dadanya akibat rasa ngeri yang barusan saja berakhir.

Oke, dia benar-benar tidak ingin merasakan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ini bukan masalah perbedaan kekuatan. Yang jadi masalah utama baginya adalah lokasi. Kenapa juga dia kebagian lokasi seperti saat ini. Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan waktu guna beradu kekuatan satu-sama lain di bioskop yang ada di salah satu ruangan di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Harus dia akui kalau tempat itu cukup luas, tapi masalahnya adalah jejeran kursi berwarna merah itu mengganggu setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan.

Dan sepertinya hal itu tidak dirasakan olehnya saja. Baru saja dia mengatakan hal itu Xenovia yang sudah berdiri dan berniat menerjang ke arahnya harus terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kursi yang dalam keadaan terlipat itu dia gunakan untuk tumpuan kakinya terbuka dan membuat kakinya tergelincir.

Oke jika dia tidak dalam keadaan bertarung mungkin dia saat ini akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi sayangnya keadaannya kini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu.

' _Oh lihat sepertinya orang yang baru saja jatuh itu berdiri dengan wajah marah. Tapi tunggu, kemarahan itu harusnya kau tunjukan pada kursi itu bukannya padaku!'_

Dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah. Dia menyiapkan pedangnya di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

" **Namikaze Ito-ryu : Tenshin Baseka!"**

Sebuah lambang kelopak teratai putih dan agak transparan muncul di belakang perempuan itu. Saji menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir di punggungnya karena itu. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah salah satu teknik pedang penghancur milik Naruto, dan jika gadis itu menguasainya maka itu adalah akhir dari Saji.

 **Slaasshh!**

 **Blaaarrr!**

Seluruh kursi yang ada di ruangan itu musnah dan sisanya hancur berkeping-keping. Menyisakan sosok Saji yang berdiri dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan. Tapi dia masih utuh dan tidak terluka sedikit pun, namun dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seragam bagian atasnya yang saat ini sudah hancur terkoyak angin dan puing-puing kursi yang melayang akibat serangan barusan.

Itu semua adalah berkat _promotion_ yang dia lakukan tepat sebelum serangan itu menghantamnya. Dia mengubah bidak pion miliknya ke benteng di mana benteng memiliki ketahanan tubuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan bidak lainnya.

Rasa kesal Saji jadi tidak tertahankan, bukan karena sang pelaku yang melakukan serangan beberapa saat lalu. Namun pada Naruto orang selaku pemilik jurus itu, kenapa juga dia harus mengajari jurusnya pada musuh. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Naruto belum menjadi salah satu peerage Sona sewaktu mengajari Xenovia jurus itu.

Dan terlebih lagi dia masih bingung dengan status Naruto, evil piecenya itu hanya dapat bertahan satu hari jadi, apa Sona tetap akan mencari orang lain untuk mengisi posisi knight yang saat ini ditempati Naruto, atau tetap akan menggunakan Naruto sekalipun hanya beberapa saat.

' _Tunggu, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu!'_ protes Saji pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan menggunakan sacred gearnya sebagai tali laso dia naik ke atas salah satu lampu di atas ruangan guna menghindari tebasan maut yang datang ke arahnya.

Mengandalkan momentum perputarannya di udara dia langsung berbalik menghantamkan kakinya ke punggung gadis itu hingga dia menghantam dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Uwaah.. entah kenapa aku merasa seperti lelaki _**brengsek**_ yang berani melukai perempuan dengan mudah," gumam Saji dengan keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

Dengan segera Xenovia bangun dari tempat dia jatuh dan menerjang Saji dengan kecepatan tinggi, plus wajah memerah akibat menghantam dinding. Saji yang melihat sang lawan menerjang dengan cepat langsung mengambil salah satu puing kursi dan melemparkannya ke arah Xenovia.

Kaget akan sebuah kursi ber-spons merah yang hendak menghantamnya, secara reflek Xenovia langsung menebas kursi itu menjadi dua, namun ternyata hal itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian, pasalnya ketika kursi itu terbelah oleh pedangnya Saji sudah bersiap di depannya dengan kaki yang langsung menghantam perutnya.

Tidak berhenti di situ, Saji langsung meneruskan serangan kombonya dengan menghantamkan siku kanannya ke dagu gadis itu, lalu mengunci tangannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga membantingnya ke lantai.

Darah keluar dari sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Sepertinya pelajaran bela diri yang aku ambil tidaklah sia-sia," ujar Saji sambil membersihkan sedikit kotoran di wajahnya.

Saji yang lengah akibat telah merasa menang harus mengumpat dalam hati akibat sebuah tendangan yang sangat kuat menghantam perutnya. Menyadari kalau perempuan berambut biru yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan setengah terjatuh di depannya yang telah melakukan tendangan langsung ke perutnya barusan sudah siap menghantamkan durandal miliknya ke arahnya, membuatnya harus melompat mundur menjauhi dari benda berbahaya itu.

Tidak dapat diragukan lagi jika Saji sudah berkembang, tapi sepertinya dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang berkembang di sini itu membuatnya frustasi.

' _Benar-benar merepotkan...'_

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan, tidak ada gunanya kita pertarung adil satu lawan satu karena pada dasarnya kemampuan individu tim ini masih berada di bawah tim Gremory-senpai, cara tercepat meraih kemenangan adalah menghabisinya satu persatu dengan kelompok terkuat, sementara sisanya akan mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin hingga kita sampai ke sana," jelas Naruto yang saat ini tengah berlari dengan didampingi Sona di sampingnya.

"Kau benar, ini bukan masalah harga diri. Ini adalah profesionalitas," sahut Sona sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tujuan mereka yang pertama adalah Saji, Naruto sangat yakin jika Saji akan mampu menahan Xenovia setidaknya untuk beberapa saat hingga dia dan Sona sampai, setidaknya sampai Xenovia belum benar-benar membantainya dengan jurus yang dia ajarkan pada gadis berambut biru itu.

Ah. dia baru ingat jika beberapa minggu yang lalu dia sempat melatih Xenovia dan lupa memberitahu Saji tentang hal itu.

Derap kaki mereka terus terdengar di koridor panjang yang menuju bioskop atau tempat di mana pertarungan kedua orang itu berlangsung.

Pintu bioskop sudah terlihat setelah belokan terakhir. Ada hal aneh yang mengganggu Naruto sesaat setelah dia sampai di depan pintu yang terbuat dari besi dilapisi karpet guna mencegah suara dari luar masuk.

Namun suara di sekitar situ terlalu sepi.

 _'Apa mungkin pertarungannya sudah selesai? Tidak... Kurasa Saji bukanlah orang yang begitu mudahnya dikalahkan, terlebih belum ada notifikasi dari host akan gugurnya seseorang, jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,'_ batin Naruto.

Sona dan Naruto saling pandang untuk sekilas, dan dengan kompak mereka menendang pintu itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya lepas dari engselnya.

Seakan tidak peduli akan apa yang mereka lakukan, Naruto dan Sona masuk ke dalam bioskop dan sukses membisu saat melihat adegan di depannya.

Karena yang saat ini dilihat oleh Naruto dan Sona bukanlah pertarungan sengit seperti apa yang dia bayangkan, melainkan adegan yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh anak-anak.

Di mana terlihat sosok Xenovia yang saat ini tengah menduduki Saji yang kini sudah babak belur beserta baju compang-campingnya.

Di lain sisi, Xenovia juga tak beda jauh penampilannya juga tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja. Terutama bagian dadanya yang terekspose akibat bajunya rusak oleh semacam serangan api atau sejenisnya.

Wajah Naruto dan Sona langsung berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan, masih dalam ekspresi blanknya Naruto berujar.

"Inilah kenapa aku tadi mengusulkan bahwa laki-laki kita bantu terakhir,"

Sementara Sona menatap Saji dengan pandangan jijik. "Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau berkata begitu,"

Dan dengan begitu kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Sona hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Are... Aniki, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi,"

"Maaf, tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin jadi orang ketiga di dalam permainan kalian, jadi aku akan ke sini saat kalian sudah selesai," ujar Naruto dan langsung di jawab Xenovia dengan kalimat sopan sembari berdiri dari posisinya semula.

"Aku mohon maaf karena telah menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas, karena aniki sudah datang ijin kan aku untuk menunjukkan hasil latihanku," Xenovia langsung mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya.

Jika tadi saat melawan Saji dia bertarung hanya menggunakan satu buah pedang durandal saja, saat ini Xenovia juga mengeluarkan excaliburnya dari sebuah dimensi penyimpanan miliknya.

Naruto mendesah pelan dan dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan kedua pedang dari sarungnya. Sebuah Katana putih metalik yang mengkilap indah di tangan kiri dan sebuah Tachi serupa dengan lengkungan indah dan tampak elegan di bagian bilah tajamnya yang memiliki corak seperti lidah api.

Dua buah senjata yang dibuat khusus hanya untuknya. Menggenggam kedua benda itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa lalu yang sempat hilang dalam ingatannya.

"Xenovia... Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, kali ini aku akan sungguh-sungguh," ujar baruto yang telah siap dengan senjatanya.

"Itulah yang aku harapkan,"

"Sona, biarkan aku yang tangani ini, kau bantulah Saji,"

"Apa kau yakin dapat mengatasinya sendiri, asal kau tahu, bahwa pedangnya itu memiliki efek buruk akan iblis." Sona coba untuk memperingati Naruto namun malah dibalas dengan sebuah seringai percaya diri.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Lagian, aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku saja kok,"

"Kalau memang begitu terserah kau saja,"

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan dua senjata milik mereka masing-masing. Kaki mereka terlihat seperti menegang untuk sesaat sebelum mereka menggumamkan sebuah kata bersamaan.

""Genggam tanah,""

"Genggam bumi..." Naruto berkata sambil menurunkan kuda-kudanya lalu memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya pada kedua kakinya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Xenovia.

"Genggam dunia..." kali ini Xenovia yang berujar, dan bunyi berderit dari otot kaki kedua remaja itu terdengar cukup keras pertanda otot betis mereka yang dikuatkan.

"" DENGAN KAKIMU!""

BLASSHH!

Kedua orang itu menghilang dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa dan langsung keluar kembali di atas udara dengan ketinggian 1 meter dari lantai sambil menyilangkan pedangnya. Bunga api yang tercipta tampak begitu terang akibat bertemunya kedua senjata milik masing-masing pihak.

Keduanya menghilang kembali, dan kali ini Naruto muncul di sudut bioskop bagian depan dekat dengan layar, sementara Xenovia saat ini tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan posisi terlutut. Dari pundak kirinya tampak darah yang mengalir dari luka robekan yang melintang sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter itu.

"Tampaknya apa yang dikatakan oleh Asia memang benar, melawanmu dalam dua pedang sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang amat berat," dengan nafas terengah-engah Xenovia berkata demikian.

 **Flashback**

"Kau tidak serius kan, Asia?" Ekspresi serius tampak dengan jelas tertera pada setiap masing-masing wajah dari semua orang di situ.

"...Tidak, nii-san saat ini pasti akan menjadi lawan yang paling berbahaya di rating game ini,"

"Kau memang benar, kita masih belum memiliki cara untuk mengalahkan imagine breaker saat ini jadi kemungkinan terbesar adalah seluruh serangan kita kecuali fisik akan dinetralisir," ujar rias sambil memegang dagunya sambil menatap jauh seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi bukan itu hal yang aku khawatirkan, saat nii-san akan menjadi sangat berbahaya terutama saat dia kembali memegang kedua pedangnya,"

"Tunggu... apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" Rias tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Asia, selain imagine breakernya satu-satunya yang mereka khawatirkan adalah kemampuan bertarungnya, namun itu setidaknya dapat diatasi oleh Kiba yang sepertinya setara dengan Naruto. Namun setelah mendengar perkataan dari Asia barusan, dia menjadi sedikit ragu.

"Bukankah teknik pedang keluarga Namikaze adalah spesialis pedang tunggal?" kali ini Kiba lah bertanya.

"Tidak, teknik pedang Namikaze itu dibagi menjadi tiga, Namikaze Ito-ryu adalah teknik pedang tunggal yang dikhususkan untuk bertarung, sementara di atasnya masih ada lagi... Namikaze Nito-ryu teknik pedang yang dikhususkan untuk... Memusnahkan, dengan kata lain itu adalah jurus Omnyouji atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Excorcitsme"

"Lalu yang terakhir?"

"Yang terakhir adalah Namikaze Battojutsu, itu adalah teknik lanjutan yang di kembangkan sendiri oleh tiap individu. Tidak terikat pada peraturan, dan tidak terbatas kemungkinannya, tapi setahuku nii-san tidak pernah menggunakan itu, jadi kurasa dia memang tidak dapat melakukannya. Terlebih hanya segelintir orang saja yang bisa mencapai level itu. Dan aku hanya tahu dua orang saja yang dapat melakukan hal itu,"

Jujur mereka langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan Asia, jika memang begitu masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Xenovia. "Jika memang begitu, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan itu pada saat melawan Kokabiel, dan akibatnya dia harus kehilangan nyawanya di pertarungan itu?"

"Masalahnya adalah dia tidak sedang membawa pedangnya, pedang biasa tidak akan dapat bertahan lebih dari dua tebasan saat nii-san menggunakan jurusnya, terlebih dalam keluarga Namikaze tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu mengalahkan nii-san dalam hal pertarungan pedang kecuali Otou-sama, bahkan Nagato-niisan yang di katakan keturunan terkuat yang hanya lahir satu kali dalam satu sejarah keluarga Namikaze tidak mampu mengalahkan nii-san jika dia murni bertarung dengan mengandalkan teknik pedang saja,"

"Jika memang begitu berarti satu-satunya jalan adalah patahkan dulu tonggak kekuatan mereka, dan pasti itu akan membuat tim Sona kacau," usul Akeno yang saat ini memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan di dagunya.

"Umu... kurasa itu adalah cara terbaik, jadi kurasa biar Yuuto yang mengatasi Uzumaki-kun," ujar rias.

"Buchou... ijinkan aku untuk mengambil tugas ini, aku ingin menguji perkembanganku dengan bertarung sekali lagi dengan Aniki saat dia serius,"

Semua orang di sana menatap Xenovia yang saat ini tengah memasang ekspresi serius yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Seakan ada sebuah api yang membara dengan sangat ganas dari matanya.

"Aku tidak masalah sih, tapi bukannya akan lebih baik jika kalian menghadapinya sekaligus?"

"Tidak... kurasa itu mustahil buchou, karena selain minimnya pengalaman kami dalam bekerja sama, hal itu akan membuat kami akan saling membebani satu-sama lain. Lagi pula aku bukannya Uzumaki-kun yang dapat dengan mudah beradaptasi dengan siapa-saja dalam waktu singkat, jadi kurasa aku akan menerima usulan Xenovia,"

"Haaah... baiklah jika kau berkata begitu, aku percayakan Uzumaki-kun kepadamu,"

"Oouyo!"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sekali lagi Naruto menghilang dan diikuti oleh Xenovia yang juga menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebuah tebasan menyilang langsung meluncur ke arah leher Xenovia, tapi Xenovia dapat tahu arah serangan itu dan membalasnya dengan tebasan yang sama. Mungkin kecepatan reaksi Xenovia dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto, namun satu hal yang tidak Xenovia perhitungkan adalah kekuatan Naruto yang saat ini dalam mode iblis.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia bahkan terdorong sejauh satu meter hanya dengan tebasan Naruto dalam mode normal. Dan saat tebasan keduanya bertemu saat ini, yang di dapat Xenovia adalah kenyataan jika saat ini dia berhasil di terbangkan dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menghantam tembok dengan keras.

Tembok tempatnya mendarat langsung hancur seperti retakan jaring laba-laba berdiameter lebih dari dua meter.

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Xenovia, kekuatan yang luar biasa milik Naruto tidak dapat disamakan dengan kekuatan fisik dari iblis pada umumnya, entah itu karena efek lengan buatan miliknya atau karena perubahannya menjadi iblis Xenovia tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas kekuatan Naruto saat ini sangat berbahaya.

"Oi.. ada apa, sudah tidak sanggup, asal kau tahu... di pertandingan ini aku akan selalu dalam mode kekuatan penuh, jadi aku tidak akan segan-segan pada siapa pun,"

Seperti yang di katakan Naruto barusan, dia saat ini berada dalam kekuatan penuhnya tidak hanya fisik... kecepatan, teknik, serta strategi yang dia jalankan berada dalam kondisi maksimal, dengan kata lain Naruto pada saat ini benar-benar mengincar kemenangan dengan cara apa pun.

Sona sendiri juga baru tahu jika kekuatan Naruto akan seperti ini saat dalam kekuatan penuhnya. Atau setidaknya setelah perubahannya.

Dengan keadaan tertatih Xenovia mencoba berdiri dari posisinya dan mengambil Durandal yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Rasa sakit di punggungnya begitu mengerikan, dia bahkan tidak ingin menghitung berapa tulangnya yang patah.

Melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng kedua pedangnya serta sosok pemuda itu yang saat ini berjalan dengan aura kehitaman yang menguar di tubuhnya jujur membuat Xenovia takut, ketakutan dalam medan perang dan pertarungan itu sudah bukanlah hal yang baru, tapi melihat Naruto yang saat ini sebuah sensasi rasa takut yang belum pernah dia rasakan menerpa tubuhnya.

Dengan pelan dia mengambil posisi seperti hendak melakukan sebuah jurus dengan memposisikan pedangnya di samping kiri tubuhnya. Naruto tahu apa yang hendak Xenovia lakukan. Aura suci yang kuat keluar dari pedang biru itu, Xenovia memanglah sebuah iblis tapi pedang yang dia gunakan adalah sebuah pedang suci yang memiliki efek buruk pada iblis. Dan jika dulu Naruto dapat mengatasinya dengan sangat mudah dalam mode manusianya, namun saat ini dia tidak ubahnya seorang iblis layaknya Xenovia yang sama-sama memiliki kelemahan terhadap sesuatu yang suci.

"Kau yakin ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan jurus itu?"

Tidak ada respon dari Xenovia yang saat ini tengah fokus dalam mengontrol kekuatan suci dari pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu..." ujar Naruto yang saat ini memposisikan dirinya dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik kedua pedangnya ke belakang. Dengan perlahan tampak bahwa kedua pedang itu memancarkan cahaya putih yang membuat para iblis di sana merasakan perasaan tidak enak dengan hanya melihatnya saja. Dengan kata lain kekuatan suci.

Saat merasa kekuatannya sudah terkumpul Xenovia dengan spontan membuka matanya dan menebaskan Durandalnya secara horizontal dengan kekuatan penuh.

" **Namikaze Ito-ryu : Tenshin Baseka!"**

Sebuah sabit ebergi berwarna putih melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto. Melihat hal itu sebuah senyum gembira tampak terukir di bibir pemuda pirang itu sat melihat serangan yang sudah hampir mengenainya.

" **Namikaze Nito-ryu Jutsu Shiki : Hasshou Tobi!"**

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

Delapan tebasan beruntun dia lepaskan dalam hitungan satu detik, dan dengan kontan memusnahkan Tenshin Baseka milik Xenovia tanpa sisa.

Melihat serangannya dipatahkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh jurus yang belum pernah dia lihat tidak ada respon apa pun kecuali membisu dengan wajah kaget dari wajah Xenovia. Dan sebelum dia sadar dia sudah mendapati Naruto yang berada di depannya dengan sebuah tangan kanan yang di balut cahaya kekuningan pertanda dia mengaktifkan fitur Molekul Balancing yang ada pada lengan kananya.

"SEKARANG RASAKAN INI!"

" **Enhance!"**

 **Blaaaarr!**

Di saat debu-debu akibat pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto benar-benar menghilang, sosok Xenovia terlihat dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak berdaya dan dengan perlahan menghilang dibalut oleh cahaya biru.

 **[Knight keluarga Gremory telah gugur]**

Sebuah pengumuman terdengar di seluruh penjuru arena dan dengan hal itu telah di konfirmasi bahwa Xenovia telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto dengan perlahan memasukkan kembali katana miliknya ke sarung di pinggang kirinya dan tachi di belakang pinggangnya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah di mana Sona dan Saji berada.

Namun suatu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka terjadi dengan begitu cepat sebelum Sona dan Naruto menyadari akan hal itu.

"KAICHOU!"

Tubuh Sona secara mendadak terhempas ke belakang dengan cukup kuat, dia sempat linglung sesaat hingga akhirnya dia sadar saat dia benar-benar jatuh ke lantai. Dan saat dia benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terdiam seribu-bahasa.

Sosok Saji yang terhujam belasan bilah pedang iblis dari segala arah dengan tangan terjulur ke depannya.

Dia mendorongnya, Saji mendorong Sona dan menerima seluruh hujaman itu sendiri. Untuk suatu alasan Sona seakan lupa bernafas, dia tahu kalau sistem rating game ini telah dibuat seaman mungkin hingga meminimalkan risiko hilangnya nyawa dari iblis yang saling bertarung satu-sama lain, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta jika kelengahannyalah yang membuat Saji menerima semuanya.

Dalam sebuah pertarungan nyata hal itu akan menjadi akhir dari gelarnya sebagai raja, dan beberapa saat setelah itu notifikasi yang mengatakan jika Saji telah gugur berkumandang di seluruh penjuru arena.

"Sona gunakan itu!"

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat dia menengok ke arah Naruto yang berjalan pelan sambil menyarungkan kedua pedangnya pada tempatnya. Menatap bingung pada sosok itu karena masih belum paham dengan apa yang berandal pirang itu katakan.

"Gunakan itu," Naruto mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan akhirnya Sona paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, hingga sadar atau tidak sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Hai.. hai.. wakatta,"

Dengan santai dia menarik sebuah pedang yang masih tersarung pada tempatnya dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di sampingnya, dan tanpa ragu langsung menarik bilah pedang yang masih tersarung itu lalu mengacungkannya dengan gagah pada sosok Kiba yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Diiringi sebuah seringai tajam di wajahnya Sona berujar.

"Bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?"

.

To Be Continue...

.

Ya... seperti yang diharapkan dari fic yang selalu update lama. Tidak kenal dengan yang dengan yang namanya tepat waktu. Ya tapi kurasa kalian pasti sudah terbiasa :v.

Pada chapter ini kurasa ada beberapa poin yang perlu aku jelaskan karena menurutku perlu dimulai dari.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sistem pengamanan yang digunakan pada saat rating game. Karena aku sedang malas-malasnya dalam mempelajari hal baru maka aku membuatnya seperti halnya sebuah dunia virtual. Ingat hanya _**semacam**_ , aku mengambil prinsipnya saja.

Selanjutnya yaitu jenis pedang yang digunakan oleh naruto. Mungkin dari kalian banyak yang menganggap semua pedang tradisional bermata satu di jepang itu sebagai katana, namun nyatanya tidak. Berikut adalah penjelasan singkatnya.

Tachi : pada dasarnya hampir sama dengan katana yang memiliki mata pisau tunggal. Namun bedanya adalah Tachi lebih melengkung dibandingkan katana,juga jika katana disarungkan dalam posisi bilah tajam menghadap ke atas, sedangkan Tachi bilah tajamnya menghadap ke bawah.

Katana : seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui sebuah pedang bermata satu dengan sedikit lengkungan pada bilahnya. Saat di sarungkan bilah tajamnya menghadap ke atas.

Wakizashi : sama halnya dengan katana, namun hanya memiliki panjang sekitar 30-50 cm, biasanya di sarungkan tepat bersebelahan dengan katana.

Nodachi : lebih mirip dengan Tachi ketimbang katana, namun memiliki panjang sekitar 90-140 cm biasanya dipegang dengan dua tangan.

Setidaknya itulah yang dapat aku jelaskan, karena mungkin Cuma itu yang akan muncul pada fic ini. Dan jika ada tambahan mungkin akan aku jelaskan belakangan, atau mungkinkalian lebih suka googling sendiri maka aku lebih tertolong, karena gak usah repot-repot tulis :v

Balasan untuk guest.

 **Hsjxbxg** : Thanks ditunggu saja dengan sabar :v

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22** : kurasa lanjutan dari fic ini akan sulit karena memang sudah selesai, maksudnya saat cerita ini tamat. Kalau cerita baru sudah ada beberapa, hanya butuh pembenahan sedikit dan tinggal publish. Big hero 6 apaan ya? Belum pernah dengar :v

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22** (lanjutan) : haaah... kau tahu,hubungan antar manusia itu tidak sesimpel itu, juga masih ada keraguan dari dalam diri naruto. Jadi dia tidak bisa memutuskannya untuk saat ini.

 **Guest** : Yokai (y)

 **Guest** : hahaha... gua bahkan sempet lupa alurnya karena kelamaan gak update, sekali lagi gua bersyukur karena sudah bikin kerangka terlebih dahulu. Mata naruto berubah-ubah itu ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan keluarga namikaze, akan dijelaskan nanti.

 **Asd** : Yokai (y)

 **Im** : Siiiaaaappp!

 **Guest** : aku sangat menghargai atas pengertianmu T.T

 **rEd EviL** : Tenang saja ane masih ada stok tisu di kamar :3. Ya... aku sendiri tidak akan menyangkal akan hal itu, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini (y)

 **Alhee** : nah... aku sendiri ragu akan hal itu, aku menulis kata-kata itu karena terinspirasi dari sikap Bushi seorang samurai. Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat aku juga memang pernah nonton episode itu duuuuuluuuuu... sekali :v

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : lihat saja nanti... dan makasih atas dukungannya. Si EL23 kayaknya masih dalam masa hibernasinya, Author tampan karena Author laki-laki :v. Jika dibandingin dengan EL23 maka aku tidak tahu karena tampan itu subyektif tergantung siapa yang melihatnya :v

 **Akashi** : Tidak tentu tergantung mood saja sih, tapi biasanya satu bulan sekali. :v

 **Aaaku** : kagak, emangnya ada apa? Maksudnya kata-katanya sudah tidak menjerumus lagi apaan ya? (maaf gagal paham :v)

 **Polos** : Eitt... Rate M bukan hanya untuk sexsual konten saja lo. Kekerasan, adegan berdarah, kata-kata kotor juga masuk pada rate M jadi rate M jangan disalah artikan hanya untuk sesuatu yang mengandung lemon. Okay... alasan terbesar aku tidak memasukan lemon adalah adegan semacam itu aku rasa akan merusak intisari dari cerita ini.

 **Huu** : Gak #ToThePointJuga :v. Pasalnya naruto tidak dapat menggunakan imagine breaker hanya saat pada mode iblis. Lagipula imagine breaker sudah jadi identitas tak langsung dari naruto itu sendiri jadi aku tidak akan membuangnya.

.

.

Uotto! Sepertinya sudah waktunya undur diri, jadi tetap ikuti terus fic ini hingga akhir jika kalian berkenan. Kritik dan saran selalu di harapkan untuk mendorong perkembangan penulis yang telah kehilangan sentuhannya :v

Info tambahan :

 **Trouble Maker Chapter 23 : Dua Orang Yang Saling Bahu-membahu Dalam Meraih Mimpi.** 52% finished (2513 word)

 **Trouble Maker Chapter 24 : Adik Dari Pendekar Pedang Terkuat.** 50% Finished (2286 word)

Okeh... Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

.

Eh? Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan... ah iya baru ingat. Motto-nya belum :v

.

Keep Calm And Find Your Talent.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 23 : Dua Orang Yang Saling Bahu-membahu Dalam Meraih Mimpi.

.

"Sona... lakukan,"

Pada awalnya Sona tidak paam dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, namun hanya dalam beberapa saat sebuah seringai tiba-tiba terukir di wajahnya. Padahal dia berniat menggunakannya sebagai kartu terakhir serta elemen kejutan untuk menghadapi Rias nanti, tapi tampaknya keadaan harus memaksanya menggunakan itu.

"Hai..hai.. wakatta,"

Dengan santai Sona mengambil sebuah pedang dari dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir. Sebuah sarung pedang berwarna hitam membungkus sebuah pedang sejenis longsword khas eropa dengan gagang berwarna putih dengan aksen biru muda di gagangnya. crossguard yang menjadi pemisah antara gagang dan bilah pedang itu berbentuk seperti paku di kedua sisinya.

Dan saat pedang itu benar-benar ditarik keluar dari sarungnya semua orang di sana terdiam karena... tidak ada apa pun. Dengan jelas jika yang keluar dari sarung itu hanyalah udara kosong dan terlihat hanya sebuah gagang pedang tanpa bilah yang dipegang Sona.

Tapi setidaknya pemikiran itu hanya berlaku untuk beberapa saat saja, pasalnya tepat saat Sona sedikit memiringkan gagang pedangnya sebuah kilauan metal terlihat memantulkan cahaya lampu dari ruangan itu.

Dan pada detik itu seluruh orang di ruangan serta orang yang menonton pertarungan itu menyadari akan betapa tipisnya bilah pedang yang dipegang Sona. Tipis. Sangat-sangat tipis bahkan sampai menyaingi tipisnya sehelai rambut.

Diiringi sebuah seringai tajam di wajahnya Sona berujar.

"Bisa kita mulai pertarungannya?"

Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat pedang setipis itu. Namun sebagai orang yang memegang sacred gear 【Sword Birth】 dia tahu jika semakin tipis sebuah pedang, maka semakin rapuh pula durabilitas dari pedang tersebut.

Dengan memegang logika itu Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya mengandalkan kecepatannya dan langsung berada di belakang Sona dengan sebuah pedang yang siap memotong leher perempuan itu.

Namun sepertinya hal itu sudah diprediksi oleh Sona sehingga sesaat sebelum pedang itu mengenainya sebuah dinding es keras sudah berada di antara Sona dan bilah pedang milik Kiba. Bunyi dentingan keras terdengar seperti dua buah logam yang saling berbenturan, walaupun kenyataannya adalah pedang itu menghantam sebuah dinding es.

Mengabaikan getaran yang saat ini mengguncang tangannya, Kiba berniat melancarkan serangan lanjutan sebelum dia terkejut akan hancurnya dinding es di depannya dan menampakkan Sona yang sudah siap menebaskan pedang tipisnya.

Dengan percaya diri Kiba mencoba beradu kekuatan dengan menahan tebasan yang Sona lancarkan, namun sepertinya keputusan yang dibuatnya merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar akibat pedang itu terlihat tidak berhenti sama sekali namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pedang miliknya memotong pedang tipis Sona, melainkan pedang itu menembusnya bagaikan hantu.

Akibat rasa terkejutnya itu, Kiba dengan panik mengambil langkah mundur, namun karena keterlambatannya menyadari kekuatan pedang itu dia harus menerima luka tebasan di pundak kanannya hingga bagian dada.

Rasa perih menjalar dari luka yang ada di bahu Kiba tampaknya tidak mengurangi kecepatan bertarungnya. Saat ini Kiba tengah menjaga jarak dari Sona yang tengah mengacungkan pedang di tangan kanannya dan sedangkan tangan kirinya tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

' _Jika memang begitu, maka bagaimana dengan ini,'_

Dengan kecepatan terbaiknya Kiba kembali melesat ke sana dengan sebuah tebasan kuat, dia berniat menantang pedang itu sekali lagi, jika pedang itu tertembus dengan begitu mudah, berarti serangannya mungkin dapat mencapainya sebelum pedang Sona mengenainya.

Dan benar saja. Pedang itu menembus dengan mudah, tapi sekali lagi serangannya berhasil di tahan oleh crossguard dari pedang Sona.

"Tch,"

Kiba mendecih kesal akibat semua serangannya berhasil ditahan oleh orang yang dapat dikatakan pemula dalam seni berpedang. Akibat rasa kesalnya itu dia dengan kasar menghempaskan Sona ke belakang dengan kekuatan penuh.

Tapi Sona berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di tanah beberapa meter dari Kiba. Namun Sona dikejutkan oleh ratusan pedang yang bermunculan dari dalam tanah dan mengarah padanya.

Tidak ingin mengambil risiko dia langsung memasang postur kuda-kuda yang sangat familiar pada pertandingan kali ini. Dengan seketika sebuah logo teratai transparan di belakang Sona, namun sesuatu yang tampak berbeda adalah dua buah pedang yang menyilang di belakang kelopak teratai itu.

" **Namikaze Ito-ryu : Tenshin Dai Baseka!"**

Sebuah tebasan menyilang dengan seketika terlancarkan dan menyapu ratusan pedang itu sekaligus. Tapi tampaknya serangan Kiba tidak berhenti di situ saja karena gelombang kedua dari sacred gear 【Sword Birth】telah datang dari dua arah, kanan dan kirinya.

Sona memiliki keuntungan dari pedang miliknya 【Obsidian Shift Sword : Valkyria】yang sangat ringan. Pedang itu bahkan hampir tidak memiliki bobot sama sekali pengecualian dengan gagangnya. Dengan pedang seringan itu dia mampu menggerakkan tangannya dengan leluasa dan cepat.

Pedang itu 【Valkyria】 bukanlah pedang biasa, untuk membuat fitur Ethereal Shift tetap aktif dia harus selalu menyuplai energi sihir ke pedang itu. Saat pertama kali dia mendengar ide itu tercetus dari mulut Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah berpikir jika hal semacam itu mungkin dilakukan, tapi nyatanya buah dari pemikiran itu saat ini tengah berada dalam genggamannya. 【Obsidian Shift Sword : Valkyria】.

Sona menurunkan postur tubuhnya. Mengangkat 【Valkyria】dengan tangan kanannya ke depan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sarung pedangnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu dan memposisikannya seperti memanggulnya di belakang kepalanya.

" **Namikaze Nito-ryu Jutsu Shiki : Meikyoshisui!"**

Seperti suara lonceng yang berdenting sekali, seluruh serangan dari Kiba musnah, dan dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat Sona yang saat ini sudah memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Meikyoshisui pada dasarnya adalah salah satu jurus exorcistme yang menggunakan dua buah pedang. Namun Sona yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki dua buah pedang, maka dia menggunakan sarung pedangnya sebagai bilah kedua. Tentu saja hal itu mengurangi dampak serangan miliknya.

Serta, karena Sona masih pemula dalam teknik pedang keluarga namikaze, satu-satunya jurus yang dapat dia kuasai dalam Namikaze Nito-Ryu hanyalah Meikyoshisui.

Sebuah serangan yang dapat menghancurkan apa pun semudah riak air yang menghancurkan pantulan obyek di atas air. Teknik ini adalah dengan dia memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua pedang di tangannya dan mengirimkan tiga buah tebasan melingkar seperti halnya riak air, dengan kata lain Sona lah yang menjadi pusat dari riak itu.

' _Menakutkan... apa-apaan dengan kekuatan itu? Apa semua orang yang dilatih Naruto dapat berkembang segila ini?'_

Kiba tidak habis pikir, pertama Xenovia. Perempuan itu bahkan dapat menggunakan salah satu jurus pemusnah Naruto. Tenshin Baseka, padahal Xenovia hanya berlatih dengan Naruto satu hari. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama Sona berlatih dengan Naruto tapi jika dilihat dari perbedaan kekuatan antara Tenshin baseka milik Xenovia dan Sona. Maka sudah dapat diketahui kalau perbedaannya seperti bukit dengan gunung. Dan jelas Sona lah yang lebih tinggi.

Dari apa yang dia dengar dari Asia, teknik pedang namikaze terdiri dari Ito-ryu Nito-ryu Battoujutshu. Dengan kata lain perempuan di depannya itu telah berada di tingkat yang kedua. Seberapa jauh dia mempelajari teknik pedang itu Kiba tidak tahu, dan berharap tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Sementara Sona tidak memikirkan hal lain selain mengumpat dalam pikirannya sendiri, belum-belum dia sudah mengeluarkan kedua jurus pamungkasnya. Yang pertama memang sengaja dia tunjukan untuk membuat lawan takut dan mewaspadai serangan berikutnya. Tapi Maikyosishui berada di luar perkiraannya. Dia yakin jika Naruto pasti akan memarahinya nanti.

Tapi saat Sona menatap ke arah pemuda itu dia saat ini tengah dikepung oleh Issei, Rias, Koneko, dan juga Asia. Untuk beberapa saat dia merasa khawatir namun dia melihat kode tangan dari Naruto yang menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang badannya dengan beberapa gerakan tangan yang berarti.

" _Tidak perlu khawatir, ini masih berada dalam rencana, juga fokuslah pada lawan di depanmu. Tambahan... tunggu hukumanmu setelah ini selesai,"_

"Gek... sepertinya dia melihatnya, sial,"

"Apa begitu membosankannya bertarung denganku hingga membuatmu melihat pertarungan orang lain, Kaichou?"

Kiba yang mendengar gumaman Sona bertaya dengan sebuah senyum yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan jika dia sedang kesal.

"Ah, maaf soal itu. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, namun sepertinya aku akan menerima sebuah hukuman dari seseorang,"

Sona berujar dan di akhiri dengan sebuah desahan pasrah. Kiba yang mendengar hal itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung akan maksud dari Sona.

"Hukuman dari siapa?"

Sona menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menunjuk sosok yang tengah dengan gila memukulkan sebuah palu besar yang entah dari mana ke arah Koneko dan Issei. Yang ditunjuk Sona adalah Naruto yang saat ini bertarung dengan senjata palu raksasa yang biasa muncul dalam game. Dan tidak ada yang tahu palu itu muncul dari mana.

Kiba yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu menunjukkan sebuah senyum kaku dengan keringat jatuh di dahinya.

"Aku turut prihatin akan hal itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kita dapat menghentikan pertarungan hanya untuk bertukar pendapat?" Kiba berkata demikian dan telah kembali menghilang dan kembali menghantamkan pedangnya ke arah Sona dan kembali dapat ditahan oleh Sona dengan menggunakan crossguard dari 【Valkyria】.

Kilatan bunga api keluar dari pertemuan kedua pedang itu tapi tidak membuat Sona maupun Kiba mengalah. Keduanya malah saling bertatapan dengan penuh aura perlawanan dari tubuh mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat Kiba kembali menghilang dari pandangan Sona. Jujur saja kerugian terbesar Sona dalam pertarungan antara dia dan knight di depannya itu adalah dalam hal kecepatan, meskipun dalam teknik pedang dia juga kalah namun dalam hal kecepatan dia terlampau jauh tertinggal.

Sekilas Sona melihat Kiba di depannya namun sesaat kemudian dia sudah berada di belakangnya. Hal itu terus berulang untuk beberapa kali hingga pada akhirnya Sona menyadari jika tubuhnya saat ini sudah penuh dengan luka goresan dari pedang.

Knight keluarga Gremory. Yuuto Kiba, tidak hanya memiliki sacred gear unik yang dapat menciptakan pedang sihir dengan seketika, namun juga dia dapat menangani dan memanfaatkan secara maksimal kelebihannya sebagai knight.

Untuk sesaat sebuah rasa iri tersirat dalam pikirannya. Budak milik sahabatnya semuanya bukanlah iblis sembarangan. Dapat dibilang mereka adalah karakter unik di bidangnya masing-masing.

Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Karena sesaat kemudian gambaran sosok Naruto terlintas di benaknya. Ya, memang benar bahwa dia tidak memiliki bidak-bidak unik seperti sahabatnya. Namun dia memiliki sebuah _Bugged Character_ seperti Naruto yang mampu meningkatkan kemampuan bertarung keluarganya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

' _Itu benar, jika aku tidak dapat mengalahkan lawan yang unggul di bidangnya. Maka cara satu-satunya adalah mengalahkannya dengan keunggulanku,'_

Karena untuk beberapa saat Sona tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan lebih memilih menganalisa pergerakan lawannya. Meskipun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka kecil, dan bajunya berantakan. Tapi dia mulai paham pola gerakan lawannya.

Dua tempo tipuan. Itu adalah pola serangan yang dilakukan Kiba sejauh ini. Menghilang dan menampakkan dirinya pada dua buah tempat dan menyerang pada sisi yang sebaliknya. Dan Sona akhirnya menyadari itu dan mengirimkan sebuah serangan dadakan, dengan seketika dia membalikan badannya dan melakukan posisi seperti berniat meluncurkan sebuah tusukan.

" **Namikaze Ito-ryu : Tsuranuki!"**

Mata Kiba melebar kaget saat serangannya terbaca dan diantisipasi oleh Sona. Namun yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah sebuah tusukan dari bilah tajam yang amat tipis untuk dapat di sadarinya saat ini sudah bersarang di pundak kirinya.

Akibat panik dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Kiba dengan kasar menendang perut Sona sekuat tenaga, dan membuat jarak mereka kembali melebar. Saat Sona terdorong akan tendangan itu dia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Kiba seperti mengeksekusi sebuah sihir.

Dua buah tombak es langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju Kiba. Kiba yang masih kesal akan rasa sakit di bahunya menyambut datangnya serangan Sona dengan satu buah tebasan dari pedangnya yang kini terbakar oleh api.

Setelah menghalau serangan Sona, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menusukan pedangnya ketanah dan berteriak.

" **SWORD BIRTH!"**

Merasakan sebuah aktifitas sihir di bawah kakinya Sona dengan seketika menciptakan sebuah lantai es tepat di bawah kakinya sebelum ratusan pedang keluar dari dalam tanah dan menghempaskannya beserta es di bawah kakinya.

 **[Rook Gremory-sama telah gugur!]**

Mendengar notifikasi itu sebuah senyum mengembang dari bibir Sona. Karena pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengeliminasi satu lagi budak Rias.

Kiba yang melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung menciptakan belasan pedang yang melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya pedang itu semuanya sama dan berwarna hitam dengan ornamen emas di bilah dan gagangnya.

Itu adalah Balance breaker dari sacred gearnya 【Sword of Betrayer】.

Sona yang terlempar ke udara langsung menciptakan es dari air yang berada di udara untuk membuat sebuah pijakan sebelum dia terbang menggunakan kedua sayap iblisnya dan tepat saat dia melihat belasan pedang yang siap melesat ke arahnya. Tanpa menunggu bahkan satu detik pun, dia langsung menciptakan puluhan tombak es.

Sona sadar jika dia tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Kiba dalam bidangnya sendiri. Maka dari itu dia juga akan menggunakan sihirnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!"

Kiba berteriak dan melancarkan belasan pedang itu dan dengan mudah menembus puluhan tombak dari Sona yang meluncur ke arahnya secara bersamaan. Karena ketajaman pedang balance breakernya, pedang itu terus menembus es-es itu tanpa henti hingga akhirnya berhasil menghujam Sona yang saat ini memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

Namun Kiba kembali dikejutkan oleh salah satu tombak es yang masih lolos dan mengarah padanya. Dia terkejut akan hal itu namun entah kenapa dia berhasil menghindarinya dan hanya menggores pipinya yang saat ini mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat luka kecil itu.

Tubuh Sona tampak jatuh dari udara dengan bebas. Dan menghantam tanah dengan keras, dan membuat _kabut_ memenuhi tempatnya jatuh.

Dengan sebuah senyum lega Kiba menghilangkan pedang di tangannya.

"Tidak kusangka kalau aku berhasil mengalahka-!?"

Stab!

Ucapan Kiba tidak terselesaikan akibat rasa kaget dan sakit yang saat ini menjalar dari dadanya hingga keseluruh tubuhnya. Terlihat di sana ada sebuah pedang berwarna Obsidian dengan sedikit transparan yang sangat tipis tertanam tepat di dadanya.

Kiba dengan mata melebar menengok ke belakangnya dan mendapati sosok Sona yang sebagian tubuhnya berubah menjadi air. Matanya mengikuti arah air itu berasal, dan dia tidak menyangka jika sumbernya adalah tombak es yang beberapa saat yang lalu melukai pipinya.

Kiba lalu mengarahkannya pandangannya ke arah tubuh Sona yang terkena serangannya tadi, dan saat kabut itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat sebuah bongkahan es yang menyerupai sosok Sona di sana. Beberapa bagiannya tampak meleleh.

' _Begitu ya... jadi saat pandanganku terhalang oleh puluhan tombak es itu dia membuat sebuah replika tubuhnya dari es, sedangkan dirinya menyamar sebagai salah satu tombak es dan mendekatiku... hah... sepertinya jalanku masih panjang,'_

"Sepertinya ini kemenanganku, Kiba-kun,"

"Sepertinya kali ini aku yang kalah,"

Dengan itu es mulai merambat dari luka di dada Kiba dan membekukan seluruh tubuhnya dalam dua detik, dan pada akhirnya hancur menjadi serpihan es kecil.

 **[ Knight Gremory-sama telah gugur! ]**

Notifikasi itu menjadi akhir dari pertarungan Sona dan Kiba.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Di saat yang sama saat pertarungan antara Kiba dan Sona berlangsung, Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas di sergap oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Rias gremory yang terdiri dari Issei, Asia, Koneko serta Rias sendiri.

"Oi..oi..oi... bukankan menurunkan seluruh anggotanya untuk satu orang biasa sepertiku ini agaknya terlalu berlebihan?"

Naruto berujar dengan kalimat sarkastis miliknya sambil menunjukkan senyum miringnya. Tentu saja Rias merasa sedikit kesal akan hal itu, namun dia menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sayangnya menurut kami mengalahkan orang terkuat lebih dahulu merupakan cara terbaik menurutku,"

"Ya... aku tidak akan mengatakan jika pemikiran seperti itu salah, namun... apa kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

Mereka tidak membalas perkataan itu dengan jawaban verbal namun Issei langsung melesat ke depan Naruto dengan Ascalon yang sudah siap di sacred gearnya. Berhubung kecepatan Issei tidak secepat Kiba maupun Xenovia Naruto bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Dia menahan serangan Issei menggunakan tangan kanannya. Bunyi dentingan besi menggema di udara akibat itu. Semua orang di sana tahu jika tangan kanan Naruto adalah tangan buatan, jadi mereka tidak akan terkejut akan hal itu.

Belum sempat Naruto menarik nafas sebuah hantaman kaki mengarah padanya dari belakang. Dan di tahan langsung dengan kaki kanannya. Naruto dapat melihat sosok kecil Koneko yang kaki kananya ditahan oleh kaki kirinya.

Kedua orang itu melompat menjauh dari Naruto saat tubuh mereka merasakan sengatan listrik dengan tegangan yang cukup tinggi dari Naruto. Ya, Naruto mengalirkan listrik yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menjaga struktur atom dalam logam di tangan dan kaki Naruto agar tidak berubah, dengan tegangan yang ditingkatkan cukup besar.

Memang tidak cukup untuk membunuh seseorang, namun jika manusia biasa menyentuhnya maka dia akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Namun seperti yang diharapkan dari iblis mereka masih dapat berdiri meskipun terkena sengatan listrik itu.

Dilain sisi, Rias ragu dalam menggunakan sihirnya karena hal itu bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan jika Naruto menggunakan 【Imagine Breaker Reverse】 yang dapat membalikkan serangan yang telah dia hapus.

yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mempercayakan Naruto pada kedua peeragenya. Walaupun dia sadar jika hal itu akan sangat sulit. Untuk sekilas dia mengamati pertarungan Naruto dengan Xenovia tadi dia dapat menyimpulkan jika kekuatan fisiknya lebih besar dibandingkan Xenovia, kecepatannya saat ini bahkan melebihi Kiba.

Sementara Asia yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya sebagai bantuan jika kedua orang itu terluka.

' _Sepertinya sisi yang ini juga sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan matang, terlebih..."_

Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh tengah disembunyikan oleh adiknya. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik seragam yang tengah dia pakai saat ini.

Setelah sadar jika rasa kesemutan akibat listrik yang dialirkan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu telah hilang Issei kembali melesat ke arah Naruto dan melancarkan sebuah tebasan menyilang dengan Ascalonnya.

CTANKK!

Percikan bunga api terbentuk saat Ascalon Issei menghantam sebuah katana yang saat ini digenggam Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tidak menggunakan kedua pedangnya, dia lebih memilih menghemat energinya untuk saat-saat penting nanti. Karena pada dasarnya menggunakan dua buah pedang sekaligus cukup melelahkan.

Dan yang Naruto gunakan adalah 【Kotetsu】, katana yang tadi dia sarungkan di pinggang kirinya. Pada saat menggunakan dua pedang, dia menggunakan Kotetsu di tangan kirinya, karena katana itu lebih pendek dan lebih ringan dibandingkan 【Kiku-Ichimonji】 yang merupakan sebuah Tachi.

Gerakan Naruto Naruto menghalang serangan Issei dengan menarik pedang seketika itu lebih dikenal dengan istilah _Iaido_ dan nama lainnya juga Battojutshu. Meskipun sama tapi itu berbeda dengan Battojutshu milik keluarganya.

Istilah Battoujutshu di keluarga Namikaze adalah mengalahkan lawan dalam satu buah tarikan pedang. Dengan kata lain satu tarikan pedang itu sudah masuk pada kategori Hisatsu waza, atau jurus pamungkas.

Namun yang diperagakan Naruto barusan hanyalah sebuah Iaido biasa.

Naruto tidak bisa terfokus pada Issei karena lawannya saat ini bukan hanya pemuda mesum itu saja. Dia mendorong Issei dengan Kotetsu yang saat ini dia pedang dengan dua buah tangan hingga pada akhirnya melemparkan Issei sejauh lima meter ke depan.

Naruto melompat ke belakang menghindari sapuan kaki dari Koneko, yang dapat di katakan cukup berbahaya. Satu kali tendangan langsung mungkin dapat membuat tulangnya retak parah, atau mungkin patah. Dari pada menerima risiko dari tindakan yang tidak perlu, Naruto lebih memilih menghindarinya, atau jika benar-benar tidak dapat terelakkan maka dia akan menahannya dengan kaki kanan atau tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari besi.

Tapi meskipun terbuat dari bahan yang kuat dan tidak mungkin hancur akibat sistem khusus yang dia dan Azazel desain, itu bukan berarti tidak memiliki kelemahan. Meskipun lengan itu kuat tapi tidak mengubah fakta jika lengan sepertiga lengan atas dan pundaknya adalah tubuh asli yang terdiri dari tulang, daging dan otot. Jadi jika dia mendapat tekanan yang terlalu kuat maka itu akan menjadi akhir darinya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Naruto sangat benci melawan makhluk supranatural yang berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan fisik. Karena Imagine Breakernya tidak akan berguna sama sekali, juga tidak selamanya kemampuan pedangnya dapat di andalkan.

Bahkan meskipun kemampuan berpedangnya dapat dikatakan telah berada dalam level master sekalipun. Perbedaan pengalaman bertarung akan mempengaruhi hasil pertarungan dengan sangat signifikan.

Apa lagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa kemampuan berpedangnya dapat dikatakan mulai berkarat akibat terlalu lama tidak menggenggam pedang asli semenjak insiden keluarga Namikaze. Dia bukannya tidak terkalahkan, ataupun terkuat. Hanya saja dia adalah orang yang paling banyak memiliki pengalaman di pertandingan ini. Hanya itu saja.

Bahkan jika dia boleh jujur. Dia tidak akan mampu melawan kakaknya sekarang apa lagi mengalahkannya. Setidaknya untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

Alasan kenapa dia begitu kuat serta di takuti oleh kaum supranatural adalah karena Imagine Breaker. Tanpa itu dia bahkan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael, apa lagi kakaknya yang bahkan mampu mempecundangi mereka seperti anak kecil.

Dia masih memiliki jalan yang panjang untuk sampai di level itu. Jadi dia harus dapat mengatasi masalah kecil semacam ini sebelum dia dapat berdiri di depan kakaknya dengan sebuah senyum percaya diri di wajahnya.

Dengan kata lain, dia hanya perlu bertarung, semakin banyak pengalaman yang dia dapat, semakin banyak musuh yang dia lawan. Maka perkembangannya akan semakin cepat.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajah Naruto. Dan tentu saja membuat Issei dan Koneko yang menjadi lawannya terheran-heran.

"Hoy Index. Apa aku boleh bersenang-senang sekarang?"

Sebuah nada riang yang belum pernah Issei dengar itu keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan mudah. Meskipun dia tidak tahu kepada siapa dia mengatakan itu, yang jelas itu bukan berarti hal bagus.

Mata seluruh peerage Rias tiba-tiba menyipit penasaran saat sebuah buku kecil dengan rantai yang mengikatnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba di leher Naruto. Namun hal yang membuat mata mereka melebar kaget adalah saat buku itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Dengan kata lain buku itu berbicara.

"Ummm... apa kau yakin tuanku? Kupikir kalau ini terlalu cepat untuk menggunakan itu?"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu satu saja, bagaimana?"

"Yahh... kurasa berapapun tidak masalah sih, mau yang seperti apa?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak biasa mungkin bagus, Sledgehammer misalnya,"

"Sesuai perintah anda,"

Dengan pernyataan sopan dari Index barusan, sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba berkumpul di depan tubuh Naruto dan dengan perlahan sebuah palu raksasa berwarna putih mengkilap khas obyek game tanpa tekstur muncul.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat yang lebih bagus lagi, atau paling tidak kasih bentuk yang normal begitu, kayak Mjornir misal,"

Mengabaikan pihak Rias yang tengah kaget akan sebuah palu raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul, Naruto melemparkan protesnya pada Index.

"Masih protes? Sudah terima saja kenapa sih, lagian masih cepat seratus tahun untukmu menggunakan Mjornir, jadi rongsokan itu kurasa sudah cukup,"

"haa~ kau bilang rongsokan barusan!"

"haa~ haa~ berisik, sudah lakukan sesukamu aku mau tidur,"

Karena kesal terus-terusan mendapat omelan, suara sebal Index terdengar dengan jelas dan mengakhiri percakapan itu dan menghilang dari leher Naruto.

"Ya ampun... sebenarnya siapa yang tuan dan siapa yang pelayan di sini..."

Naruto menghela nafas pertanda menyerah dan tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatannya. Lagian orang yang menjadi lawannya kini pasti tidak akan menjawabnya. Naruto tahu, meskipun Index mengatakan jika dia ingin tidur, pada kenyataannya dia masih mendengar Naruto. Jadi tidak ada yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Mengingat koneksi dirinya dan Naruto. Sosok Index tidak mengenal dengan apa yang di sebut dengan nafsu, begitu juga rasa ngantuk, dia tidak memiliki hal itu. Tapi bagi makhluk yang memiliki kesadaran tersendiri entah bagaimana dia ingin bersikap selayaknya makhluk hidup normal. Meskipun dia hanyalah sebuah kesadaran yang terbentuk dari kumpulan kertas sihir yang dibendel menjadi sebuah buku.

"Maa~ apa pun tidak penting, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan yang sempat tertunda tadi Hyoudo Issei dan... kau, siapa namamu?"

"Toujo Koneko,"

"Hyoudo Issei, Tojou Koneko bersiaplah!"

DASHH!

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto sudah berada di depan keduanya dengan Sledgehammer yang sudah terangkat ke atas. Issei yang masih terlalu kaget akan kecepatan itu tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya. Tidak sampai Koneko yang menendangnya ke samping.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Koneko melepaskan pukulan terkuatnya ke arah datangnya palu itu.

BLAAAARRR!

Sebuah gelombang kejut besar terjadi akibat hantaman kedua serangan itu. Sosok Koneko yang tampak tidak terluka sama sekali kembali melanjutkan serangannya dengan mengirimkan sebuah serangan ke arah wajah Naruto namun dapat dihindarinya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Koneko kembali melanjutkannya dengan menyabitkan kaki kanannya ke perut Naruto dan ditahan dengan sempurna oleh sabitan sledgehammer dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

Sosok Issei yang tidak terlihat di mana-mana akhirnya menampakan dirinya yang saat ini terbang di udara dan melesatkan dua buah dragon shot pada Naruto.

Karena Naruto sudah memprediksi jika mereka akan menggunakan pola serangan begantian seperti ini. Naruto langsung mengantisipasinya dengan memutar sledgehammer dengan tanan kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah baling-baling yang menahan serangan Issei. Meskipun dragon shot Issei tidak melukainya, Naruto tetap terdorong ke belakang akibat kuatnya serangan barusan.

' _Jika seperti ini terus, maka aku akan berada dalam posisi terdesak,'_

Naruto yang berpikir bahwa jika dia terus membiarkan situasi seperti ini, sedikit demi sedikit dialah orang yang akan terdesak. Maka dari itu dia harus mengambil sebuah langkah drastis.

TING!

Sebuah bunyi lonceng terdengar dari sisi lain pertarungan, di mana di sana adalah pertarungan Sona dan Kiba.

Sekilas Naruto menyadari jika Sona baru saja mengeluarkan jurus yang Naruto rencanakan sebagai elemen kejutan nantinya. Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto karena perbuatan sembrono Sona bisa menjadi bumerang yang menghancurkan rencana yang dibuatnya.

Tapi yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Naruto mengirimkan sebuah tanda dengan tangannya ke arah Sona yang sepertinya sadar akan kesalahannya dan menengok ke arah Naruto.

Menarik sebuah nafas panjang lalu memutar-mutarkan palu besar di tangannya dua kali di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mengacungkannya ke depan dengan dua buah tangan.

"Yosh!"

BLASSSHHH!

Sebuah ledakan energi tiba-tiba meledak dari tubuh Naruto dan membuat gelombang angin ringan keluar secara terus-menerus dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Udara di sekitar palu yang dipegang Naruto dengan dua tangan itu, saat ini mulai terdistorsi layaknya permukaan aspal yang terkena teriknya sinar matahari. Melihat itu Issei dan Koneko mulai mewaspadai sosok Naruto yang saat ini melepaskan niat membunuhnya pada mereka berdua.

Sementara itu Rias dan Asia tidak dapat bergerak lebih jauh karena masih mewaspadai kemungkinan Naruto menggunakan Imagine Breakernya.

SINKK!

Naruto secara tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tanpa menerbangkan debu sedikit pun akibat pijakannya. Dengan kata lain saat ini Naruto tengah menggunakan gaya Sundo dalam kekuatan maksimal, serta memanfaatkan kemampuan bawaan dari bidak knight.

DING!

Issei menengok ke belakang saat mendengar sebuah dentingan besi keras yang menghantam tanah. Tapi sayangnya—

Duaghh!

Pukulan dari sebuah palu besar datang dari arah sebaliknya dari bunyi dentingan tadi. Issei dengan mudah diterbangkan akibat kuatnya pukulan dari palu itu. Dan melesat ke arah dinding terdekat hingga menghancurkannya.

Namun Naruto tahu kalau hal itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Saat Naruto hendak memberikan serangan penutup, dia dihadang oleh Koneko yang melancarkan sebuah pukulan keras. Naruto menyambutnya dengan pukulan dari palunya.

DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG! DAAANGG!

Keduanya saling beradu serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat lantai yang di pijak mereka hancur tak karuan. Gelombang angin yang terbentuk akibat benturan serangan keduanya.

Orang yang memperhatikan pertarungan keduanya itu pasti tidak akan mengeluarkan pendapat lain selain ungkapan kekaguman. Kecepatan dari setiap serangan keduanya bahkan sampai-sampai sulit untuk ditangkap oleh mata telanjang.

Koneko yang sedikit-demi sedikit mulai terdorong ke belakang, mulai merendahkan tubuhnya tanpa mengurangi tempo serangannya.

Dengan sekali tekanan kaki kanannya dia menghancurkan pijakan kaki Naruto. Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangannya melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sebuah pukulan terbalut aura keputihan mengarah padanya.

Buuaaghh!

SPLASHH!

BLARRR!

Pukulan itu _tampak_ mengenai Naruto dengan telak dan melemparkannya hingga menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Puha... cogh.. cogh... tidak buruk. tadi itu pukulan yang mengerikan... cogh... aku kira aku akan mati barusan," Naruto terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih.

"Eh... kenapa? Bukankah nii-san terkena serangan dengan telak, tapi kenapa dia masih belum tumbang!?" Asia tampak mengutarakan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok Naruto yang saat ini masih dapat berdiri. Karena setahu Asia kekuatan pukulan dari Koneko dapat menumbangkan bidak rook yang memiliki pertahanan tertinggi dalam satu kali pukulan. Terlebih pukulan tadi dibalut oleh aura putih kebiruan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Uzumaki-kun...dia. Tepat sebelum pukulan itu mengenainya, dia melompat ke belakang dan pada akhirnya terlempar akibat tekanan angin yang tidak dia kira dari pukulan Koneko... kemampuan bertarung pria itu jauh dari semua orang yang ada di pertarungan ini," Rias yang melihat dengan seksama gaya bertarung Naruto menyimpulkan apa yang kemungkinan terjadi barusan. Memang benar jika Rias tidak sempat melihat serangan Koneko barusan karena terlalu cepat.

Tapi setidaknya dia dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dengan sangat jelas.

"Sudah kuduga, nii-san akan sangat berbahaya jika dia serius,"

Naruto yang kini sudah dapat berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda sambil menggenggam palu besar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar monster,"

Mendengar perkataan pedas Koneko Naruto hanya dapat tertawa kaku, sambil menurunkan bahunya. Lalu untuk sesaat dia kembali menatap Koneko dengan ekspresi yang tampak gembira. Tentu saja dia gembira, sudah begitu lama dia ingin bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh seperti ini setelah insiden Kokabiel dulu.

Terlebih lawannya kali ini kuat, dan tidak perlu takut untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, karena sistem pengamannya yang dapat diandalkan.

"Jika kau menyebutku dalam tingkat ini sebagai monster, lalu kau menyebut apa jika aku meningkatkan lagi levelnya," ujar Naruto dengan tenang. Sebelum ledakan energi kebiruan kembali menggebu-gebu dengan gila dari tubuh Naruto. Dia mengalirkan seluruh maryoku yang di pinjamkan Index padanya dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Satu serangan terakhir. Antara tinjumu dan paluku, mana yang lebih kuat!"

"Siapa takut!"

Dengan deklarasi itu. Keduanya melesat dengan kecepatannya masing-masing. Entah sadar atau tidak, dua buah telinga kucing muncul di kepala Koneko, dan pada saat itu juga tinjunya dibalut oleh sebuah api putih kebiruan.

Sementara Naruto cahaya kebiruan yang tadi membalut tubuhnya kini sudah menghilang dan palu yang di peganya kini membara merah seperti besi yang dipanaskan dalam suhu tinggi.

"Toujou Koneko!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hyodou Issei!"

Di saat keduanya melesat satu sama lain sambil meneriakan nama lawan masing-masing, sosok Issei ikut melesat sambil meneriakan namanya sendiri namun—

""BERISIK!""

Kedua orang itu dengan serempak memukul Issei hingga terpental ke arah Rias dan Asia. Mereka berdua sukses menangkap Issei yang melayang ke arah mereka dan melakukan perawatan dengan menggunakan sacred gear Asia.

"Na-nande da!?" Ujar Issei yang tidak mengerti kenapa Koneko juga ikut memukulnya. Bukankah mereka itu satu tim? Pikir Issei.

"Maaf Issei-senpai, tapi aku tidak ingin pertarunganku diganggu," ujar Koneko dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Soda... soda... ini adalah kesenangan kami sebagai seorang petarung, juga mencuri lawan orang itu tidak sopan tahu!" Naruto menimpali.

Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung kembali saling terjang masing-masing dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa meneriakkan nama lawan masing-masing seperti tadi, karena akan memalukan melakukan hal yang sama setelah terganggu pada saat yang begitu tidak tepat.

Cahaya putih dan merah saling berhantaman dengan keras dan mengguncang gedung itu. Memicu guncangan yang tidak dapat di katakan berskala kecil lagi.

Keduanya tidak melepaskan pandangan terhadap lawan masing-masing hingga pada akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Koneko terdorong ke belakang. Tangan mungilnya bergetar menahan palu besar itu, keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Berat. Koneko merasakan sebuah sensasi berat yang bahkan belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari jika tubuhnya saat ini sudah mencapai batas di mana dia dapat menahan pukulan itu.

Crack! Crack!

Lantai yang dipijak Koneko pada akhirnya meneriakkan batasnya untuk menahan beban itu hingga pada akhirnya—

BLAASSHH! BOOMM!

Palu itu dengan telak menghantam tubuhnya dan mengirimnya ke tanah di belakangnya. Dan pada akhirnya menghilang di ikuti cahaya biru yang menandakan bahwa dirinya telah tersingkir dari pertandingan.

 **[Rook Gremory-sama telah gugur]**

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Rias mengumpat pelan saat melihat Koneko berhasil di kalahkan. Untuk saat ii masih ada sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan dulu, sehingga dia tidak dapat dengan ceroboh melepaskan serangan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Issei yang saat ini sepertinya sudah siap kembali bertarung setelah lukanya di sembuhkan oleh sacred gear Asia.

Kini Issei berdiri dengan sebuah motivasi baru. Ya tentu saja dia tadi kesal akibat mendapat pukulan dari lawan dan juga kawannya sendiri, padahal niatnya baik untuk membantunya. Walaupun memang benar jika merebut lawan orang itu tidak sopan, tapi bukannya itu adalah strategi dari tim mereka.

Tapi itu semua tidak penting bagi Issei sekarang ini. Yang terpenting adalah mengalahkan sosok pirang di depannya. Teman sekelasnya, serta kakak dari temannya. Kekuatan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak diketahui batasnya, selalu memiliki hal baru di saat pertemuan selanjutnya.

Sebuah kotak berhadiah yang tidak di ketahui isinya.

' _Dengan kata lain adalah lawan yang tangguh,'_ batin Issei.

Dia menanglah bukan seorang penggila bertarung seperti Vali. Tapi sebagai seorang pria, membiarkan seorang lawan kuat berdiri di depannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Insting bertarungnya terus menggebu-gebu ingin segera di keluarkan.

Demi temannya, demi ketuanya, serta demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Dia tidak boleh kalah di sini.

 **[Welss Dragon Overbooster!]**

Dengan seketika tubuhnya di balut oleh armor balance breaker merah yang penuh dengan aura kekuatan yang meluap-luap.

Dia tidak boleh kalah.

"Oh... sepertinya kau sudah mulai serius kali ini... baiklah kalau begitu mari kita tingkatkan levelnya satu tingkat lebih tinggi lagi,"

Dengan itu Naruto membuang palu besarnya dan saat menyentuh tanah. Palu itu hancur bagaikan kaca yang pecah, dan serpihannya mulai mengurai ke udara hingga akhirnya benar-benar musnah.

Dengan pelan dia menarik katana dengan tangan kirinya dan menarik tachi dengan tangan kanannya. Dan memposisikan pedangnya dalam sebuah kuda-kuda.

Kilau tajam dari kedua pedang itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh tubuh Issei merinding.

Issei yang saat ini sudah berada dalam balance breakernya menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Naruto saat ini sudah serius, kedua pedangnya sudah keluar dari tempatnya. Dan mengacung ke depan dengan aura mematikan yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh serta pedang milik Naruto.

Tekanan yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Naruto cukup untuk membuat Issei merasakan apa yang disebut sebagai "ketakutan". Dia tidak akan berbohong jika dia saat ini merasa takut, hanya dengan merasakan tekanan yang di pancarkan oleh tubuh Naruto dia dapat menyadari seperti apa perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka.

Cahaya keputihan memancar dari kedua pedang Naruto. Warna itu terlihat berkebalikan dengan aura hitam yang sejak awal keluar dari tubuh Naruto, namun Issei tahu jika aura keputihan itu sangat berbahaya jika mengenainya.

Apa pun yang terjadi dia tidak boleh terkena oleh tebasan kedua pedang itu.

Tidak ada kata mundur lagi bagi Issei, ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Sekalipun dia tidak benar-benar mati jika terkena serangan fatal. Namun rasa sakit yang dirasakan adalah nyata.

Pertarungan kali ini menentukan mimpi dari ketuanya.

Harga diri ketuanya berada di pertarungan ini. Jadi tantangan apa pun akan coba dia lakukan, sekalipun Naruto adalah lawanya.

Dengan 【Boosted Gear】 yang terus menerus menggandakan kekuatannya Issei mengambil posisi untuk menerjang ke depan. Dia tahu jika cara biasa tidak akan mempan pada Naruto jadi dia membutuhkan sebuah rencana.

Pada dasarnya tempat mereka bertarung saat ini tidak berubah, yaitu bioskop setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun saat ini yang terlihat hanyalah seperti sebuah aula kosong yang miring dengan anak tangga yang memenuhi setiap bagian. Sehingga tampak seperti sebuah kursi penonton di stadion bola. Serta sebuah bagian luas yang berdekatan dengan dinding tempat layar dari bioskop itu berada.

' _Oh ayolah, aku bukan tipe orang yang membuat rencana sebelum menyerang,'_

Issei menghela nafas untuk sesaat sebelum mulai menurunkan postur tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk maju menerjang Naruto. Untuk sesaat dia menengok ke arah Rias dan Asia berada. Mengerti akan tatapan yang dikirimkan Issei, Rias mengangguk paham dengan apa yang direncanakan Issei.

Meskipun tidak terlalu paham dengan detail rencananya, tapi tatapan dari Issei tadi menandakan bahwa agar dia melakukan sesuatu setelah diberi tanda oleh Issei.

Atau setidaknya semacam itu.

Penggandaan yang dia lakukan setidaknya sudah cukup banyak, tapi dia masih ragu apakah itu sudah cukup untuk melawan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak akan tahu jika tidak dia coba.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Issei menendang tanah dan melesat ke arah Naruto yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Dengan kecepatannya saat ini pasti tidak sulit untuk membaca gerakannya, jadi dia akan mencoba sesuatu yang simpel terlebih dahulu. Yaitu menghantamkan tinju kanannya sekuat tenaga.

Dan seperti yang Issei harapkan, Naruto menangkis tangan kanannya dengan tachi di tangan kanannya.

CTANKKK!

Bunga api tercipta akibat kedua hantaman tangan Issei dan Tachi Naruto. Itu membuktikan jika armor yang membungkus Issei saat ini sangatlah keras hingga tebasan Naruto berhasil dinetralisir.

Saat Naruto hendak menyabetkan katana di tangan kirinya secara horizonal ke pinggang Issei, matanya menatap sebuah kilatan cahaya kemerahan tepat di depannya. Dan benar saja itu adalah tangan kiri Issei yang sudah siap menembakkan Dragon Shot miliknya.

Mata Naruto melebar kaget melihat dragon shot yang sudah siap dilesatkan padanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Tch!"

Naruto mendecih kesal sambil melompat diagonal ke samping kiri menghindari lesatan serangan pemusnah masal itu.

Jika dia terkena satu kali saja, semuanya akan berakhir. Dalam posisi yang tidak terlalu menguntungkan, Naruto berguling ke samping setelah berhasil selamat dari serangan Issei. Tapi instingnya mengatakan jika serangan masih belum selesai, dan itu benar saja hujan power destruction langsung membombardirnya dari atas.

Jika saja dia masih dapat menggunakan Imagine Breaker, maka itu bukanlah masalah, namun sayangnya saat ini dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dengan perasaan kesal yang masih belum surut Naruto melakukan _backdash_ sejauh lima meter dalam satu kali lompatan dari tempat di mana serangan itu di arahkan.

Saat matanya melihat sosok yang menjadi dalang dari serangan barusan, dia mendapati sosok perempuan berambut crimson yang merupakan raja dari lawannya tengah menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya sambil mengarahkan tatapan menyelidik ke arahnya.

Saat Naruto berpikir ingin segera mengatasi masahnya saat ini, instingnya lagi-lagi menjerit menandakan bahwa sebuah serangan kembali mengarah padanya.

Dua buah laser beam berwarna merah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Naruto sadar jika saat ini keadaanya sangat tidak di untungkan di sini. Karena dia harus melawan iblis berkekuatan abnormal dan dua sekaligus.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto merutuk akan hilangnya Imagine Breakernya.

Dengan keadaan yang tidak diuntungkan, Naruto memusatkan energinya pada Kotetsu di tangan kirinya dan Kiku-Ichimonji di tangan kanannya. Cahaya keputihan menyala terang dari kedua bilahnya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat itu dia berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan membelahnya dalam sekali tebasan horizontal dari dua arah layaknya sebuah gunting.

Bilah pedang Naruto keduanya berwarna merah menyala akibat menahan serangan Issei barusan. Namun kedua pedang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kehilangan ketajamannya. Itu membuktikan jika kedua pedang itu dibuat dengan sangat baik.

Namun tetap saja keadaannya saat ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Sudah kuduga..."

"!?"

Alis Naruto terangkat bingung saat mendengar perkataannya dari Rias yang terkesan seperti menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun Naruto sudah dapat menerka dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Rias, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apa pun karena itu mungkin akan menjadi celah baginya.

"Kau... tidak bisa menggunakan Imagine Breaker, bukan?"

""Eh!?""

Issei dan Asia memekik kaget saat mendengar pernyataan dari ketuanya barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Ujar Naruto tenang dengan tampang poker face yang saat ini terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dari awal aku memang sudah curiga, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berubah menjadi iblis meskipun memiliki kekuatan seperti Imagine Breaker. Tapi jika dilihat dari mana pun sayap dan aura yang keluar dari tubuhmu saat ini memang tidak diragukan lagi adalah milik dari iblis asli. Lalu aku berpikir apa masih mungkin mengeluarkan Imagine Breaker dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang? Dan sejauh pengamatanku, banyak serangan yang seharusnya dapat kau atasi dengan mudah jika menggunakan Imagine Breaker, namun kenapa kau malah harus repot repot menghindarinya? Dan saat itu juga aku tahu..."

Dalam jeda waktu dari perkataan Rias barusan. Tiga buah lingkaran sihir crimson terbentuk di sekeliling Rias.

"Bahwa kau tidak dapat menggunakan Imagine Breaker lagi!"

Dengan pernyataan keras itu dia menembakkan tiga buah balok power destruction besar ke arah di mana Naruto berdiri.

Naruto yang melihat tiga buah balok power destruction yang mengarah padanya sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Karena dia merasakan energi sihir yang mengalir di lantai tepat di depannya.

Sebelum power destruction milik Rias mengenainya sebuah dinding es tebal tiba-tiba terbentuk di depan Naruto dan menahan dengan sempurna serangan dari Rias.

Tepat setelah dinding es itu runtuh menjadi balok-balok es kecil dan pada akhirnya kembali menjadi air dan menghilang sosok Sona saat ini berdiri di samping Naruto dengan keadaan baju yang tidak dapat dikatakan utuh, karena terdapat banyak sekali robek-robek akibat potongan benda tajam.

Dan tepat saat Rias menyadari sosok Sona dengan sempurna sebuah pengumuman dari Grayfia terdengar.

 **[Knight Gremori sama telah gugur!**

"AP..!?"

Rias sama sekali tidak mengira jika hal itu akan terjadi, hari di mana Kiba dikalahkan oleh Sona dalam bidangnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih!?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu kuat sekali kau tahu," balas Sona yang saat ini menujukan raut wajah kesal sambil menunjukkan lengan seragamnya yang terlihat kacau.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dengan seksama keadaanmu yang saat ini lebih mirip dengan anak sekolah yang habis digang-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang saat ini sudah menyentuh lehernya. Tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah pedang milik Sona 【Valkyria】.

"Coba lanjutkan perkataanmu jika berani," aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Sona saat dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang entah kenapa sukses membuat suhu udara di sekitarnya menjadi sangat dingin.

"Tidak terima kasih," ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kaku dan keringat yang turun layaknya air terjun dari dahinya.

"Ya... meskipun begitu, aku tidak menyangka jika mereka bahkan sampai dapat memojokkanmu seperti ini, bukannya kau itu tak terkalahkan?"

"Oy... kau pikir aku ini Tuhan atau semacamnya apa? Aku tidak ingat mengatakan jika aku ini tak terkalahkan, lagi pula aku ini manusia setidaknya setelah beberapa jam yang lalu, dan juga akan menjadi manusia lagi setelah masalah merepotkan ini selesai,"

"Hoho... jika kau menganggap ini merepotkan, lalu kenapa kau menyarankan diri untuk membantu?"

Tubuh Naruto tampak menjingkat panik saat mendengar Sona berkata demikian, dan dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan menyelidik Sona yang diarahkan padanya.

"Ya... itu. kau tidak perlu tahu!" jawab Naruto dengan panik.

"Naruto. Apa kau itu... tsundere?"

"Hoy! Dari mana datangnya spekulasi barusan!"

"Maa~ kita bahas masalah itu lain kali saja, lagian aku pikir lawan kita tidak akan dia seperti itu terus jika kita masih saja melanjutkannya," ujar Sona sambil menunjuk Rias yang saat ini tengah menatap dengan kesal mereka berdua.

"Yah... kurasa aku setuju dengan hal itu,"

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu dengan kemampuan mereka berdua?"

"Kesampingkan dengan kekuatan Issei yang saat ini sudah melampaui rook yang beberapa saat lalu aku kalahkan, sihir milik Gremory-senpai itu terlihat sangat berbahaya,"

"Memang benar kalau power destruction milik Rias akan sangat mematikan jika mengenaimu secara langsung. Apa kau ada rencana?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, tapi tampaknya kita harus membuka satu kartu lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto memasukkan kedua pedangnya kembali pada sarungnya masing-masing. Dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sona yang saat ini tampak sedang mempertimbangkan usulannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, seperti yang kau katakan, lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali,"

Setelah sepakat akan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, keduanya melangkah maju dan menghampiri kelompok Rias. Jarak antara kedua kubu sekitar 12 meter.

"Sudah selesai pertengkaran suami-istrinya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudmu, tapi bisa dikatakan sudah selesai. Jadi kita sudah bisa melanjutkan pada acara utamanya," Sona menanggapi sindiran Rias dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah deklarasi perang.

Tatapan mata keduanya berubah dengan seketika, dan dengan satu kali tarikan nafas, di belakang Sona sudah terbentuk tiga ekor naga es dan di belakang Rias juga terbentuk dua ekor naga dari power destruction.

Dengan tanda dari tangan keduanya kedua serangan itu melesat dalam gerakan yang singkron dan saling menghantam satu sama lain.

BOOOOOOOOMM!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi akibat hal itu empat ruangan di sekitar bioskop serta lima ruangan di atasnya ikut hancur tak bersisa.

Sona dan Naruto tak mengalami luka sedikit pun akibat ledakan itu karena Sona dengan seketika membuat sebuah penghalang untuk melindungi mereka. Begitu pun pula yang terjadi pada kubu Rias.

"Uwah... kau benar-benar menghancurkan apa pun di sekitar sini, apa kau tidak kenal dengan yang namanya menahan diri?"

"Maaf aku tidak kenal dengan siapa yang kau maksud," jawab Sona datar.

Naruto yang sibuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya mengirimkan sebuah tatapan dingin pada Sona yang tidak menghiraukannya. Dan malah lebih tertarik melihat apa yang terjadi pada kubu sebelah.

Setelah seluruh debu yang menutupi pandangan telah menghilang. Sosok Rias, Issei dan Asia yang berdiri tanpa luka sedikit pun. Tampaknya kubu sebelah juga mempersiapkan sihir perlindungan guna menghindari ledakan barusan.

"Maa~ yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terjadi, lagian ini hanyalah dimensi buatan. Selain itu tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh menghancurkan bangunan kan?"

"Dalam keadaan khusus terkadang ada, tapi dalam pertandingan kali ini aku tidak mendengar adanya peraturan semacam itu,"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Sona entah kenapa seringai di wajah Naruto kali ini berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lebar yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah dilihat siapa pun. Itu adalah bukti kalau pertarungan kali ini benar-benar mengijinkannya untuk mengamuk sepuasnya.

"Yo... Issei. Sepertinya tadi kau bersenang-senang saat menghajarku bukan? Kali ini aku akan membalas untuk yang tadi, dan kurasa akan aku tambahkan sebuah bonus khusus hanya untukmu,"

Buku kuduk Issei berdiri dengan seketika diikuti dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Memang benar Naruto menunjukkan sebuah senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Namun killing intens yang keluar dari tubuhnya benar-benar tidak main-main.

Seperti hanya ditunjukkan hanya untuknya.

"Ano... k-kurasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot menambahkan bonus untuk itu," jawab Issei dengan tergagap panik.

"Yah, kalau boleh jujur melawanmu dalam mode balance breaker seperti itu benar-benar merepotkan, maka dari itu aku akan menggunakan sesuatu yang mirip,"

' _Oi..oi..oi... jangan katakan jika mereka masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik lengan baju mereka? Ya ampun beri aku istirahat kenapa,'_

Batin Issei menjerit panik saat Naruto menujukan sebuah cincin perak yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kirinya. Issei yakin, benar-benar yakin jika itu bukan hanya sembarang cincin. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya aktivitas sihir dari cincin itu. Jika itu Naruto pasti sesuatu yang gila akan muncul.

"Sona kita mulai," mendengar Naruto yang memberi aba-aba Sona mengangkat lengan kanannya yang terdapat gelang putih yang dulunya milik Naruto seperti siap mengeksekusi sesuatu.

""Active!""

 **[Activating Combat Mode!]**

Sebuah hologram cahaya tiba-tiba membungkus keduanya. Dan saat cahaya meredup tampak sosok yang benar-benar membuat Issei mengingat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Entah itu saat Naruto menghancurkan daratan dengan satu tebasan dalam mode Byakushiki, atau Sona yang mengalahkan Thanatos dalam mode Mysterious Lady. Mata Issei terbuka lebar karena kaget akan dua buah mode yang saat ini terdemonstrasi di depannya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin. Setahu Issei hanya ada satu buah alat yang dapat membuatnya berubah pada mode itu, yaitu gelang milik Naruto yang saat ini dipakai Sona. Lalu bagaimana Naruto dapat berubah ke mode Byakushiki.

Kepala Issei dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Keadaan Rias juga tidak jauh beda dengan Issei. Meskipun dia sudah mendengar detail kejadian di alam kematian dari Issei dan Asia, ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Sona dalam mode itu. Yang jelas-jelas memberikan sebuah tekanan aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

' _Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini... ini... aku seperti pernah merasakannya... perasaan tidak enak ini, tapi di mana? Tidak. Kenapa aku masih bingung, tidak salah lagi. Aku pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, pada waktu itu.'_

Isi hati Rias seolah-olah mengingat kembali akan momen di mana dia merasakan sensasi itu. Ya tidak salah lagi, tempat itu adalah pinggiran kota Kuoh saat mereka melawan Kokabiel dan merasa terpojok serta melihat kematian rekannya. Dan perasaan itu adalah _"Takut akan kematian"_.

Entah sadar atau tidak dia mengambil sebuah langkah mundur dengan sedikit bergetar.

Sementara Asia saat ini menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang sulit di gambarkan. Dia seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu namun masih ragu apakah hal itu saat yang tepat atau tidak.

Di saat sisi lainnya tengah bingung akan langkah selanjutnya yang mereka ambil. Kubu Sona seakan tidak memberi mereka waktu untuk berpikir karena Sona dan Naruto masih belum selesai dalam perubahannya.

""Synchronize!""

 **[Synchronizing Complete : Excecuting Second Shift!]**

Pilar cahaya secara serentak keluar dari bawah kaki Sona dan Naruto dan dan kembali membungkus mereka, namun hal itu hanya terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu detik saja. Setelah itu wujud awal dari Byakushiki dan Mysterious Lady kini juga sudah berubah.

"Second Shift : Ordo Setsura!"

"Second Shift : Yukikaze!"

Sosok keduanya kini sudah berubah ke mode maksimalnya. Sosok dari Ordo Setsura berbeda jauh dari byakushiki. Jika Byakushiki memiliki tinggi tiga meter, Ordo Setsura lebih mirip seperti combat mail balance breaker. Tidak begitu berbeda dari scale mail milik Issei, hanya saja milik Naruto tidak memiliki kristal di tubuhnya serta sebuah tambahan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya.

Juga armor itu memiliki ornamen seperti pakaian perang dari jendral zaman Edo. Serta di lengkapi dengan dua buah Oodachi di belakang punggungnya. Panjang Oodachi itu sekitar satu setengah meter dengan lebar lima centimeter. Untuk ukuran senjata itu dapat di katakan luar biasa. Untuk manusia biasa mungkin tidak akan mampu untuk sekedar mengangkatnya.

Tapi tampaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak masalah, karena saat ini dia tengah mencoba pedang itu dengan menyabitkannya dua kali dengan satu tangan.

Tempat sarung pedang itu tidak di tata menyilang, namun sejajar secara diagonal di punggung kanannya.

Sementara wujud Yukikaze milik Sona tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto, namun hanya menunjukkan kesan perbedaan gender yang jelas dari tampilan luarnya. Tidak seperti Naruto Yukikaze milik Sona hanya memiliki satu buah tanduk di helm bagian depan.

Juga di atas armor itu juga masih di lapisi oleh kain yang menunjukkan kesan seperti seorang ninja perempuan, atau _kunoichi_. Keduanya tampak seperti sebuah robot tempur dengan Cosplay zaman Edo. Pedang Sona masih sama yaitu 【Obsidian Shift Sword : Valkyria】.

Menatap dua sosok yang berdiri penuh akan intimidasi di depannya sukses membuat kelompok Rias membeku di tempat. Rias yang tidak dapat berkata apa pun akibat kaget, Issei yang merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya semakin deras, serta Asia yang tampak memeluk tubuhnya sambil menatap Sona dan Naruto dengan mata melebar.

"Mari kita mulai ronde terakhirnya!"

.

To Be Continue...

.

Akhirnya... akhirnya... dan pada akhirnya fic ini sampai pada penghujung pertempuran di Arc ini. Dan chapter yang menjadi akhir dari bagian fight fic ini akan aku update satu minggu lagi. Karena hanya tinggal sedikiittt... lagi.

Ya anggap saja udate kali ini sebagai hadiah dari author yang lagi ulang tahun ㈴1. Padahal niatnya aku update dua hari lagi. Tapi ya sudah lah.

Seperti biasa aku mengharap kritik dan saran dari kalian yang berkenan guna meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya.

Balasan buat para non-login

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22** : kayak wanpis? Yang mana ya? Maaf sudah nggak ngikutin wanpis sejak gak tayang di global TV dulu :v.

Ohh... film itu toh, sudah lihat sekilas di youtube. Hmm... karena pada dasarnya fic ini memang sedikit berbau Sci-fi jadi kayaknya itu memang sudah masuk deh.

 **DAMARWULAN** : dia saat ini sedang ada di surabaya. kalo lu mau samperin silahkan :v, aku sendiri juga gk paham detilnya tapi katanya dia akan hiatus selama paling singkat setengah tahun. Paling tidak dia akan update tahun depan, mungkin :v

 **im** : hahaha... maaf kalau membuatmu harus menunggu lama, jadi silahkan...

 **naru rinne** : Device Byakushiki memang masih di bawa sona. Itu bukannya imagine breaker, melainkan sebuah alat untuk mengontrol imagine breaker agar membetuk sebuah barier 360 derajat.

 **Samsul** : ngacak, setelah selesai langsung update. Paling singkat satu minggu, dan paling lambat sekitar 3 bulanan :v .

 **NickName** : gak ikut ke dunia bawah, dia ada kerjaan sendiri di dunia manusia, tapi dia akan muncul di penghujung Arc.

 **HIGH CLASS OTAKU** : ada... hal yang semacam itu sudah aku persiapkan. Jadi tinggal tunggu saja eksekusinya :v

 **red evil** : bingung ya? Hmmm... bagaimana ya, apakah jalur ceritanya masih belum kelihatan atau apa ini? Tolong masukannya, aku sangat menghargai pendapat yang kamu berikan. Thanks a lot.

 **Shinigami** : siap!

 **Guest(sudah saya hapus)** : aku gak tahu kau punya dendam apa padaku, tapi mengatakan kalau author mati ketabrak truk itu bukannya agaknya cukup kasar ya, meskipun Cuma bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak paham apa motivmu tapi harap ingat satu hal bahwa **"Ucapan adalah sebagian dari doa"** jadi jangan sampai kalimatmu berbalik ke arahmu sendiri. Sekedar saran dariku ㈴1

.

Okeh... sepertinya sudah saatnya author undur diri, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

.

Keep Calm And Find Your Talent.

.


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshikisimoto**

 **HighSchoolDxD © IchieIshibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ MidsummerKnight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 24 : Adik Dari Pendekar Pedang Terkuat.

.

Di ujung tempat perbelanjaan yang menjadi arena pertarungan rating game ujicoba antara keluarga iblis Sitri dan keluarga iblis Gremory, saat ini terjadi sebuah bersitegang yang sudah dapat diperkirakan.

"Arara... aku tak menyangka jika iblis keluarga Sitri akan melakukan hal sepengecut ini," perkataan sakratis dari Akeno itu hanya dibalas oleh sebuah endikan bahu dari sang wakil ketua OSIS Tsubaki.

"Tidak hanya mengepung kami berdua dengan 5 orang namun juga menyiapkan senjata yang menjadi kelemahan Gasper-kun,"

"... Ini strategi,"

Alasan kenapa Akeno saat ini tersenyum namun sebuah perempatan muncul di kepalanya adalah melihat kelakuan atau yang pihak keluarga Sitri bilang sebagai strategi itu. Akeno bukannya tidak suka jika dia dilawan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, karena itu menandakan jika dia diwaspadai oleh musuh. Namun yang membuat Akeno jengkel adalah penampilan dari mereka.

Siapa yang tidak jengkel jika melihat lawannya dalam sebuah pertandingan berpakaian layaknya Rambo yang siap terjun ke medan perang lengkap dengan ikat kepala dan coretan-coretan warna hitam di wajah mereka.

Namun alih-alih senjata api dan amunisi yang terkalung menyilang di tubuh mereka. Ketiga orang kecuali Tsubaki dan Tomoe mereka bersenjatakan ketapel dan amunisi yang terkalung menyilang di tubuh mereka adalah bawang putih yang dirajut menyambung layaknya sate.

Dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Gasper yang pada dasarnya sangat dan sangat membenci bawang berlindung di belakang Akeno sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Gasper-kun apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu," Akeno tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah kalimat klise dari tokoh utama dalam manga guna menenangkan Gasper, namun karena itu juga dia harus mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari Tsubaki yang saat ini sudah melesat ke arahnya dengan naginata miliknya.

[Strategi melawan Himejima Akeno nomer 1]

"Persempit jarak sebisa mungkin!"

Tsubaki memangkas jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan berlari menerjang Akeno yang saat ini tengah mencoba menenangkan Gasper yang ketakutan.

Akeno yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu mengambil langkah derastis melompat keatas dan terbang ke udara, namun hal itu tampaknya adalah sebuah pilihan yang salah, dan itu juga merupakan strategi yang diincar oleh pihak Sitri.

Pasalnya saat Akeno terbang dia melupakan Gasper yang tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Gasper mendapat serbuan dari tembakan peluru bawang putih yang ditembakan oleh keempat iblis pihak Sitri dengan ketapel mereka, serta ada juga momo yang bergaya seperti melemparkan sebuah granat ke arah Gasper, walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah kumpulan bawang putih yang di ikat dengan benang.

Akeno yang melihat Gasper menjadi target bulian mencoba menyerang para pembully keparat (Momo, Reya, dan Ruruko) dengan petirnya namun lagi-lagi dia masih harus dihalangi oleh Tsubaki yang saat ini langsung mencitakan cermin pembalik serangan dengan sacred gearnya mirror alice dan membalikannya ke arah Akeno.

[Strategi melawan Himejima Akeno nomer 2]

"Jangan biarkan dia melakukan tindakan,"

Akeno dengan panik menghindari petirnya yang dipantulkan kembali. Hingga pada akhirnya usahanya dalam menyelamatkan Gasper berujung pada kegagalan.

 **[Bishop Gremory-sama telah gugur!]**

Gasper yang sudah tidak kuat dengan dikelilingi oleh bawang putih mau tak mau kehilangan kesadaran akibat terlalu banyaknya tekanan mental yang dia hadapi.

"Beraninya kalian..."

Akeno menggeram marah saat melihat Gasper di kalahkan dalam sekejap, namun dia bukannya marah pada pada kelompok Sitri yang mengalahkan Gasper, melainkan marah akibat ketidak mampuannya memegang kata-katanya sendiri.

Namun meskipun begitu yang dilakukan Akeno hanyalah mengikuti instingnya dalam menghindari serangan, namun karena itu pula Gasper menjadi korban. Dia selalu ragu, selalu gelisah. Dia tidak bisa terus menjadi orang yang pengecut seperti ini, sudah cukup baginya untuk melarikan diri. Dia harus mampu berdiri sendiri, dengan kakinya sendiri, dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

BZZRRRTTTT! BZZRRRTTTT! BZZRRRTTTT! BZZRRRTTTT!

Listrik dengan ganas menyambar-nyambar keluar dari tubuhnya, dengan ganas dia menembakan listrik berwarna kuning kesegala arah, namun seperti halnya serangan pertamanya tadi listrik itu dipantulkan oleh Tsubaki dengan sacred gearnya.

Namun itu hanyalah sebuah kecohan saja. Karena tepat saat cermin itu menghilang setelah memantulkan serangan Akeno, sebuah gelombang petir berwarna putih kebiruan menyerang mereka, Tsubaki mau tak mau terlempar kebelakang saat menerima serangan dadakan itu.

Yang dia harapkan saat ini adalah agar Ruruko, Reya dan juga Momo dapat bertahan terhadap serangan petir itu, namun tampaknya harapannya itu tidak terjadi karena sihir pertahanan dari Reya masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan gelombang petir itu.

 **[2 Bishop dan 1 Pawn dari Sitri-sama telah gugur]**

Tsubaki menatap horor pada sosok Akeno yang kini terbang di atasnya dengan ekspresinya yang tak berubah, namun penampilannya kini mulai sedikit berubah, satu sayap iblis di sisi kanan punggungnya dan di sisi kiri punggungnya kini teradapat tiga buah sayap malaikat jatuh yang sangat hitam, serta jilatan-jilatan petir dua warna putih kebiruan dan kuning sesekali keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tsubaki membatu untuk sesaat melihat wujud Akeno yang sekarang.

Dari arah belakang, lebih tepatnya dari arah belakang Akeno saat ini terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi seorang gadis beranbut biru menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal.

"Jangan melupakanku!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tomoe menebaskan katana miliknya ke punggung Akeno.

Kachiiingg!

Namun sayangnya hal itu sudah di perkirakan oleh sang queen dari rias itu dengan memasang sebuah barier pelindung tepat di belakang punggungnya, dan mementalkan serangan Tomoe, tapi sepertinya bahaya masih belum reda menghampiri Akeno, karena setelah serangan Tomoe di patahkan, kini giliran sebuah tusukan dari naginata Tsubaki datang ke arahnya.

[Strategi melawan Himejima Akeno nomer 3]

"Jika seranganmu di patahkan, maka serang lagi!"

Akeno menghindari serangan Tsubaki barusan dengan terbang semakin tinggi ke udara, karena daerah pertarungan yang dia pilih ini merupakan tempat terbuka sehingga dia dapat leluasa mengandalkan serangan udara, dia masih merasa lebih di untungkan.

Serangan demi serangan kedua kubu berhasil di patahkan satu sama lain. Jika Akeno menyerang dengan petir sucinya Tsubaki memantulkannya dengan sacred gearnya Mirror Alice, lalu Tomoe melakukan counter mengandalkan kecepataanya. Namun berhasil di patahkan dengan barier-barier yang di ciptakan Akeno.

Kedua kubu saat ini saling pandang di udara, Tsubaki dan Tomoe kini mengepung Akeno yang berdiri di udara tepat di tengah mereka.

Namun nampaknya bersitegang antara keduanya harus sudah berakhir dengan sebuah sambaran petir yang besarnya belum perna dia lihat sepenuhnya. Ledakan itu benar-benar menghancurkan **seluruh** gedung dan bangunan pusat perbelanjaan itu hingga benar-benar rata dengan tanah.

Akeno dan Tsubaki mengedarkan pandangannya guna melihat asal mula dari serangan itu hingga akhirnya dia mendapati sosok yang berdiri di antara kilatan petir yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat mereka.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Walaupun Naruto dan Sona tadi menunjukan second form dari gelang Byakushiki milik Naruto, namun semua itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan semata. Karena pada dasarnya device yang di kembangkan Naruto itu sama sekali belum sempurna, bukan hanya tidak memiliki core sendiri. Waktu yang dapat di gunakan hanya 2 menit.

Sistem kerja device yang di kembangkan Naruto pada dasarnya mirip seperti transfer data lewat udara atau yang lebih dikenal dengan wireless. Mengirimkan seluruh data dari server ke client dengan media udara. Namun kelemahan terbesar dari itu adalah jarak dan juga durasinya.

Jarak maksimal antara device tidak boleh lebih dari 15 meter. Jika jarak itu terlewati eksekusi dari perintah yang sedang berjalan akan diputus secara seketika hingga kembali pada mode normal dan tidak akan dapat digunakan lagi dalam kurun waktu 24 jam kedepan.

Memang itu adalah sebuah kerugian yang cukup besar, namun setidaknya hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Issei kewalahan meskipun dalam mode balance breakernya. Serta melindungi Sona dari power destruction milik Rias.

Setelah setidaknya beberapa detik yang lalu notifikasi bahwa Gasper telah gugur terdengar, kali ini tiga anggota lain dari keluarga Sona juga menyusul.

 **[2 Bishop dan 1 Pawn dari Sitri-sama telah gugur]**

Seperti yang Sona duga, Queen dari sahabatnya itu benar-benar orang yang kuat, tidak hanya bakatnya dalam sihir halilintar hingga menyandang gelar Ikazuchi no Miko, namun kemampuan penyesuaian diri terhadap setiap kemungkinan juga tidak dapat di remehkan.

Namun dia tidak seharusnya mengalihkan pikirannya ke tempat lain sementara saat ini dia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan rias, sang king dari lawannya. Melirik ke samping dia mendapati naruto yang sepertinya sedang mengambil alih pertarungan semenjak berhasil menghancurkan balance breaker dari issei.

Duagghh!

"Gah!"

Issei kembali terpentalsaat menerima sabetan super kuat dari Oodachi milik Naruto. Memang benar jika dia dapat mengimbanginya dalam segi kekuatan, namun tampaknya dia tak cukup keahlian untuk menghadapi strategi dan gaya bertarung Naruto yang saat ini menitik beratkan pada strategi dan kecepatannya.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Dengan nada dingin naruto bertanya pada Issei yang tengah terduduk bersandar di puing-puing dinding yang tersisa. Saat ini armor balance breakernya hanya tersisa pada beberapa bagian saja, sementara sisanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping di segala tempat.

Sementara armor second shift milik Naruto yang saat ini sudah hilang entah kemana, tapi masih menyisakan dua buah Oodachi di kedua tangannya. Serta luka lebam dan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya menandakan bahwa tak hanya Issei yang kewalahan namun Naruto pun sama.

"M-masih... belum..."

Issei dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri. Dan kembali menghadapi Naruto, tapi tampaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat membiarkan Issei melakukan itu karena saat ini dia tengah mengangkat Oodachi di tangan kanannya dan dengan seketika menebaskannya pada Issei.

Tap tap tap...

Dingg!

Sebuah langkah cepat datang dari arah samping dan menendang Oodachi milik Naruto ke udara, hingga pada akhirnya menghilang dan berubah kembali menjadi sebuah tachi yang menjadi senjata awal dari Naruto, begitu pula Oodachi yang ada di tangan kiri Naruto saat ini sudah kembali menjadi sebuah katana.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang baru saja menggagalkan serangannya. Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba muncul saat mendapati Asia yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan posisi melindungi Issei.

Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya kini juga tidak menunjukan rasa gentar sama sekali, malahan sebuah tekad tampaknya telah tercipta dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan nii-san melukai Issei-san lebih dari ini,"

"Hoo... begitukah? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku jika kau mampu melakukannya,"

Asia menelan ludahnya sekali lalu berkata. "Dengan senang hati akan aku buktikan..." dia menutup matanya.

"... Jadi, A-chan... sisanya aku serahkan padamu," ujar Asia dengan sebuah senyum singkat sebelum dia pada akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aaa..aahhh... sudah sangat lama aku tidak keluar dan kau langsung menghadapkanku pada pertarungan? tapi..." nada bicara Asia tiba-tiba berubah, sambil menggerutu dia dengan perlahan mengikat surai pirangnya itu menjadi ponytail dan melepas baju seragamnya yang dia pakai sehingga menunjukkan pakaian olahraga putih dan sebuah celana pendek yang mungkin lebih dikenal dengan sebutan bloomer. Namun yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda adalah dua buah pedang pendek yang tersarung di masing-masing pahanya itu.

Pedang itu terlalu pendek untuk di sebut pedang namun terlalu panjang jika di sebut dengan pisau. Orang jepang biasa menyebutnya wakizashi, sebuah pedang dengan satu buah mata pedang selayaknya katana namun dengan panjang sekitar 40 cm.

"...Aku merasa senang karena pada akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu kembali, Onii-sama!" ujar sosok Asia yang saat ini sudah berubah kepribadiannya. Dan jika dilihat dengan seksama mata Asia yang awalnya berwarna hijau itu kini sudah berubah menjadi biru safir seperti milik Naruto.

"Oohh... lama tak berjumpa, A-chan?" Sapa Naruto dengan ramah. Yang menyadari jika sosok di depannya itu sudah bukan asia lagi melainkan sosok A-chan.

"Lama tak jumpa juga onii-sama! Ada banyakhal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Onii-sama namun sebelum itu siapa perempuan di belakangmu itu? Jangan katakan jika itu pacarmu," nada suara milik sosok yang dipanggil A-chan itu tiba-tiba jadi agak berat, aura di sekelilingnya pun juga sudah mulai menjadi hitam, tunggu apa dia marah?

"Hoo... jadi kau belum tahu? Kebetulan, kalau begitu perkenalkan, Sona Sitri dia adalah kakak iparmu," dengan ekspresi narsis yang tidak ketulungan, naruto berkata demikian sambil memegang dagunya.

"Whaa—APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BEGO!" Sona dari belakang langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras sambil meneriakkan bantahannya. "Sejak kapan statusku berubah jadi istrimu, hah! Dan juga, kata-katamu itu dapat membuat masalah sepele jadi sebuah masalah besar kau tahu!" sambil terus mengomel Sona terus saja memukuli kepala Naruto berulang kali, bahkan sekalipun Naruto sudah meminta ampun berkali-kali.

"Heeee...hooo... jadi begitu...hehehe..."

A-chan yang saat ini wajahnya tertutup oleh bayang-bayang poninya itu tertawa aneh yang lebih menjurus kepada menakutkan.

Di sisi lain tampak Issei yang tengah berbisik dengan rajanya, Rias tentang kepribadian Asia.

"Stt... Buchou, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Asia saat ini?"

"Isseiku yang manis, tidak perlu kau beritahu pun aku juga menyadarinya, terlebih lagi diliat dari manapun, dia saat ini sudah berubah menjadi orang lain, bukan?"

"Jika kau bilang begitu sih aku juga sadar kalau memang seperti itu adanya, tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mungkin alasan kenapa itu bisa terjadi adalah karena sekalipun dia iblis, dia tetaplah adik Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya anggota keluarga Namikaze,"

"Hahaha... benar juga," Issei tertawa garing.

"Tidak ada satupun yang boleh memiliki onii-sama selain A-chan, dan jika ada yang mencoba untuk memilikinya, maka... harus di musnahkan!"

Zaaashhh!

Kachingg!

Dengan gerakan yang ugal-ugalan Asia langsung melesat ke arah Sona dan berniat menghunuskan wakizasinya, namun hal itu di hadang Naruto dengan menyilangkan tachi di tangan kanannya dengan santai.

"Oi... oi... menyerang secara frontal itu tidak baik tahu," ujar Naruto dengan nada menasehati.

" _ **Itu benar, A-chan. Kau tidak boleh menyerang seperti itu, terlebih lagi Nii-san itu sudah jadi milik Kaicou-san,"**_

Tiba-tiba suara Asia terdengar menggema di sana-sini.

"Apa kau tidak, apa-apa dengan itu, onii-sama akan di ambil perempuan lain tahu!?" teriaknya sembari menatap ke atas.

"Ano... jangan katakan kalau..." Issei bertanya dengan agak ragu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Brocon-dessu!" dia mengatakannya sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau malah bangga dengan itu, bodoh!" Bentak Naruto sembari memberikan sebuah chop ke kepala adiknya yang dapat di katakan bego.

Sementara para iblis lainnya yang masih berada di arena itu hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan blank tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Tonikaku... aku tidak akan pernah mengakui perempuan dada rata itu sebagai kakak iparku!" teriak A-chan seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah kukatakan memangnya siapa yang sudah menikah! Dan juga siapa yang kau panggil dada rata barusan!" Sona juga ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Mengabaikan kedua gadis yang tengah berdebat dengan masalah-masalah perempuan mereka, Naruto melangkah agak menjauh dari kedua gadis itu dan menengok ke belakang tempat Asia dan Sona berada.

"Nee... A-chan, setelah sekian lama apa kau mau menemaniku sparring sebentar?" ujar Naruto ringan sambil memperbaiki posisi sarung tangannya. Dan saat itu juga dia menarik Kotetsu, katana yang tersarung di pinggang kirinya dengan santai.

Tatapan Naruto juga sudah berubah dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ini matanya telah berubah menjadi perak, namun tidak membuat scleranya berubah hitam seperti dulu. Dan di susul dengan aura kehitaman yang menguap dari tubuhnya.

A-chan langsung terdiam sesaat, dia ingat dengan betul sensasi ini, sensasi yang dirasakan oleh setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Rasa haus darah terasa dengan begitu jelas dari tubuh Naruto, dan itu mengingatkannya pada watu-waktu dulu di mana dia masih berada di keluarga Namikaze.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya," A-chan membungkuk sebagai tanda bahwa dia merasa terhormat karena dapat bertarung kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu Naruto, bukannya lebih baik jika aku yang akan melawannya di sini, sementara kau dapat bertarung dengan Issei dan Rias?"

"Aku akan menghargai itu jika lawannya adalah petarung biasa. Aku tahu jika perkembanganmu dalam seni pedang itu luar biasa, tapi A-chan bukanlah orang yang dapat di kalahkan dengan teknik pedang yang baru di pelajari dalam satu setengah minggu," ujar Naruto membalas usulan Sona.

Setelah itu Naruto maju dua langkah kedepan dengan senjata yang sudah siap di kedua tangannya. Dan sebelum menyerang dia membuat sikap siap dan membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Namikazeryu, Namikaze Naruto..."

Begitupun dengan A-chan, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang barusan dilakukan kakaknya.

"Namikazeryu, Namikaze Asia,"

Dalam sesaat waktu serasa berhenti, udara kering di tempat itu berhembus dengan pelan seakan dalam efek gerak lambat.

Kedua mata saling bertukar pandangan, pedang sudah siap di masing-masing tangan kedua orang itu.

""Ikemassu!""

Kedua orang itu langsung maju dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal. Masing-masing pedang saling berbenturan, ketegangan langsung menerpa setiap orang yang memandangnya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah tebasan menyilang ke arah kiri namun langsung di tangani dengan wakizashi yang ada di tangan kiri A-chan. Tidak mau kalah A-chan mencoba menebas Naruto secara vertikal keatas dengan wakizashi di tangan kanan A-chan. Tusukan itu juga berhasil di hindari Naruto yang saat ini memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan langsung menyabitkan katana di tangan kirinya ke arah pinggang A-chan.

Tidak ingin terpotong menjadi dua, A-chan langsung melompat ke atas, dan dengan anggun dia berdiri di atas bilah katana Naruto, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat A-chan langsung salto kedepan dan berniat menghantamkan tumitnya ke arah kepala Naruto.

Trankk!

Sisi tumit sepatu A-chan ternyata terbuat dari besi, dan itu langsung menghantam katana dan tachi milik Naruto yang di silangkan guna menghentikan laju dari kaki A-chan.

Sementara kedua orang itu terus beradu keterampilan, seluruh penonton yang melihat itu hanya mampu terperangah. Seorang bishop mampu bertarung secara seimbang dalam adu pedang dengan seorang knight. Terlebih lagi sang bishop itu tidak terlihat memiliki tubuh atletis sedikitpun.

"Menakjubkan, benar benar menakjubkan... siapa sangka jika bishop milik Rias memiliki kemampuan bertarung seperti itu," di ruangan khusus yang digunakan para maou untuk menonton acara itu. sosok Sirzechs hanya mampu mengutarakan rasa takjubnya.

"Aku sendiri juga sampai melupakan sebuah fakta krusial, bahwa sekalipun dia menjadi iblis, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia juga dari keluarga Namikaze," Azazel melemparkan pendapatnya dan di akhiri dengan sebuah tawa garing.

"Jika kakaknya saja seperti itu, sudah dapat dipastikan jika adiknya tidak akan berbeda terlalu jauh," kali ini Serafall yang berujar.

"Nagato, Naruto, dan kali ini Asia. Namikaze, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia jika keluarga Namikaze masih ada," Ajuka tersenyum kecut saat berkata begitu, sungguh benar-benar keluarga yang gila.

Dalam sekali tebasan dengan tachi di tangan kanannya. Naruto memberikan sebuah sabitan kuat yang bahkan mampu untuk mementalkan A-chan hingga tiga meter. Dalam jarak itu keduanya menarik nafas dengan rakus, tensi serangan yang terus naik dalam tempo yang singkat mengakibatkan stamina terkuras dengan cukup cepat.

Dan sepertinya kali ini dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada Naruto, karena lawannya sudah lama tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti itu, dia dapat melihat wajah adiknya yang sudah semakin pucat dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Tidak, ini masih belum seberapa, seorang Namikaze lahir dengan membawa sumpah pada pedangnya. Yang berarti jika seorang Namikaze tidak dapat menggunakan sihir, maka dia tidak dianggap sebagai keluarga, namun jika seorang Namikaze tidak dapat bertarung dengan pedang maka dia sudah tidak akan dianggap sebagai manusia.

Sebuah keluarga yang begitu picik, namun karena itulah keluarga itu dapat berjaya hingga pada akhirnya di habisi oleh seorang anak berusia 10 tahun.

A-chan kembali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia melompat ke udara sambil memutar tubuhnya, lalu disusul dengan membanting wakizashi di tangan kirinya dengan kuat secara diagonal.

Trank!

Dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, namun hal itu di susul dengan sabitan tambahan dari wakizashi satunya. Dan itu sukses membuat sebuah luka melintang secara horizontal rasa perih yang teramat sangat akibat luka itu terasa lebih sakit dari seharusnya.

Namun itu tidaklah aneh, pasalnya memang senjata dan teknik yang digunakan oleh setiap anggota keluarga Namikaze dikhususkan untuk membasmi iblis, setan dan sejenisnya.

Mengambil satu langkah mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Genggaman tangan Naruto pada kedua senjatanya makin bertambah kuat. Lalu diikuti oleh asap yang keluar dari luka di dadanya dan dengan perlahan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan seragam sekolah yang terpotong.

"Penyembuhan diri?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak dapat menggunakannya terlalu sering," begitulah yang Rias ucapkan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Issei yang melihat di sampingnya. Pertarungan mereka terhenti akibat terlalu fokus akan pertarungan kedua saudara itu.

"Naruto," ujar Sona dengan pelan melihat Naruto yang sedikit-demi sedikit ditekan oleh serangan gencar Asia. Tanpa sadar tangannya kini menyentuh gelang putih dengan aksen biru di tangan kirinya.

Naruto menancapkan kotetsu ke tanah dan menatap A-chan dengan tajam.

"A-chan... apa kau sedang meremehkanku?"

Nada bicara Naruto terdengar sedikit lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Itu juga menjadi faktor tambahan akan aura hitam yang saat ini keluar dari tubuhnya. Manik biru safir itu berkilat tajam menatap sosok adiknya yang berdiri lima meter jauhnya dari dirinya.

A-chan memegang kedua kodachi miliknya dengan posisi santai, meskipun tubuhnya sedikit banyak terlalu kasar dalam mengambil udara di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, onii-sama?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya, kemampuanmu, dan pedangmu,"

Nada bicara yang tenang itu kini mulai terdengar mengandung nada marah yang tersamarkan. Aura hitam di sekitar Naruto yang kian lama kian pekat itu menambahkan tekanan bagi seluruh orang di ruangan yang sudah porak-poranda itu.

Mendengar itu A-chan tersenyum. "Apa kau yakin berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah nii-sama tahu jika aku menggunakan kekuatan penuhku, mungkin pertarungan akan berakhir bahkan sebelum kau sadari lo,"

Tentu saja semua orang di sana tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh A-chan, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Naruto. Dan hanya narutolah orang yang pernah melihat kekuatan sesungguhnya dari adiknya itu. Kengerian seperti apa yang dapat adik perempuannya itu lakukan.

Bahkan ayah, ibu serta kakaknya nagato sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini. Karena hanya narutolah satu satunya orang yang mengetahui eksistensi dari A-chan dalam tubuh Asia. Ketiga keturunan keluarga utama Namikaze melangkah di jalur yang berbeda-beda.

Jika Naruto adalah orang yang mampu memakan sisi gelapnya sendiri hingga ke akar akarnya. Atau kakaknya yang saat ini di kuasai sepenuhnya oleh sisi gelapnya sendiri. Sedangkan adiknya itu berbeda. Di antara ketiga orang itu asialah orang pertama yang menunjukkan sisi gelapnya meskipun tidak ada yang tahu, dan uniknya sisi gelap itu tidak mengambil alih tubuh inangnya. Alih-alih mengambil, keduanya malah saling berbagi tubuh.

"Hmph... aku sudah siap akan hal itu, karena jika menang melawan musuh yang tidak serius, itu hanya akan membuat harga diriku menangis!"

"Baiklah jika itu yang Onii-sama inginkan,"

A-chan menjawab dengan tenang, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah gulungan kertas aneh yang sering muncul dalam film ninja-ninjaan. Membuka gulungan itu di lantai, A-chan menggigit jarinya dan mengoleskannya darahnya pada gulungan itu dan membacakan sebuah mantra dengan pelan.

"Datanglah wahai belahan jiwaku, bayangan yang lebih gelap dari malam, lebih dingin dari es. Pedang iblis yang tak tersentuh, Maborosi no ken... Mutsunokami!"

Dengan mantra itu dia kumandangkan bayangan di bawah kakinya tiba-tiba mulai membesar dan mulai muncul kepermukaan. Dari dalam bayangan itu muncul sebuah katana hitam legam dengan sarung katana senada dengan gagangnya.

Setiap makhluk yang memandang katana itu merasakan jika bulu di setiap tubuh mereka langsung berdiri merasakan aura yang keluar dari katana itu. Mengabaikan tatapan waswas dari setiap iblis yang ada di sana. A-chan dengan santai mengambil katana itu dan memposisikannya di samping kiri pinggangnya.

Melihat A-chan yang menurunkan postur tubuhnya senyuman dari Naruto kian melebar. "SONA PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK. INILAH PUNCAK DARI KENJUTSU ALIRAN NAMIKAZE KEKUATAN TERKUAT YANG BELUM PERNAH TERPATAHKAN!"

Sona dan semua iblis yang melihat Naruto berkoar dengan begitu keras, entah itu iblis yang ada dalam arena maupun iblis yang menonton pertarungan itu di tempat lain, langsung dibuat menahan napas untuk beberapa saat.

"Namikazeryuu Battojutsu..."

Mendengar kalimat itu, tubuh Naruto menegang. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya dengan apa pun yang mungkin akan terjadi.

A-chan dengan seketika menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri seperti sebuah kabut hitam yang menghilang dihempaskan oleh angin dan meninggalkan udara kering yang merindukan akan tapak kaki yang sendari tadi menginjaknya.

SLASHHH! BLAARR! BLARR! BLARR!

" **...Kyoukasuigetsu!"**

Dengan seketika A-chan muncul di tempat Naruto tadi berdiri dengan posisi menunduk dan katana yang masih(atau sudah) tersarung pada tempatnya. Sementara sosok Naruto saat ini tidak ada di tempatnya akibat dikirim terbang keudara hingga menembus tiga lantai dari mall itu.

Tubuh Naruto yang sudah kehilangan momentum akan dorongan dari tebasan A-chan langsung jatuh dengan bebas menuju lantai dengan bunyi debaman yang cukup keras. Untuk sesaat Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerik-gerik tanda kehidupan, namun tubuhnya masih belum menghilang karena sistem pengaman, yang berarti Naruto masih sanggup untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Sona dan setiap makhluk yang melihat gerakan A-chan barusan hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat melihat gerakan maupun melihat katana hitam itu keluar dari tempatnya.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan Naruto berdiri menujukan sebuah pemandangan yang lagi-lagi membuat seluruh penonton menahan nafasnya.

Tangan kanan buatan milik Naruto yang katanya tidak akan dapat tergores oleh apa pun kini terpotong dengan begitu rapi serta katana yang bahkan tidak hancur akibat dragon shot Issei itu kini hanya tinggal setengahnya saja akibat sebuah potongan rapi dari sebuah benda yang lebih tajam dan lebih kuat dari itu.

Dan seakan belum cukup, bagian depan tubuh Naruto saat ini terpampang sebuah luka melintang yang melintang panjang secara diagonal dari pinggang kanan hingga bahu kirinya. Dan meskipun dengan luka separah itu, Naruto masih berdiri di sana dengan sebuah... senyuman.

"Ugh... tampaknya meskipun aku sudah melihatnya sekali, tetap saja tidak mungkin untuk di antisipasi ya... jurusmu itu?"

Naruto yang berdiri dengan sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah seakan menjerit untuk meminta istirahat, namun Naruto tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti itu. Tidak, karena Naruto setidaknya masih memiliki satu buah kartu terakhir.

Sona merasa tidak kuat saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu, mungkin memang benar jika dalam rating game kali ini kematian tidak akan menimpa pihak manapun, namun tetap saja, rasa sakit, penderitaan, kelelahan fisik. Semua itu dirasakan secara nyata tanpa adanya sebuah penanggulangan.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak pada Naruto untuk berhenti. Namun lidahnya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata saja. Itu semua di akibatkan oleh tatapan yang saat ini terpancar dari mata Naruto.

Alih-alih memperingati Naruto, Sona malah dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang melemparkan katana miliknya kiku-ichimonji padanya. Sona menangkap dengan sempurna katana itu meskipun dia tidak siap. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat Naruto melemparkan senjatanya padanya.

Bagaimana Naruto melawan jika dia sendiri tidak memiliki senjata? Itulah hal yang saat ini di pikirkan oleh Sona dan para iblis yang melihat pertarungan itu.

"Hoy... Index. Aku akan mengeluarkan semua yang kau punya sekaligus,"

"Hmph." sebuah dengusan kecil terdengar saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Memang benar jika saat ini mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak diuntungkan, namun itu bukan berarti bahwa kekalahan mereka sudah pasti, hal itu karena Naruto memang masih ada setidaknya satu kartu yang belum dia keluarkan.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu,"

Naruto terkekeh pelan dikala mendengar perkataan index. "Hal apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk selain di belah dua oleh adikmu sendiri?" Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar jika dia baru saja mengucapkan salah satu dari kalimat pemicu death flag. Padahal dia sudah begitu sering menyesal karena kemalangan yang selalu menimpanya, namun tampaknya dia masih saja tidak sadar akan penyebabnya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, aku akan membuka semuanya," pernyataan keras dari index di jawab Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan dalam dan tangan kirinya yang melepas sisa dari tangan kanannya yang dipotong oleh A-chan.

Ledakan maryoku dengan kapasitas yang tidak main-main meledak dari tubuh Naruto, matanya yang tertutup semenjak peringatan terakhir dari index tadi akhirnya terbuka dan menampakan Sclera berwarna hitam legam dengan kornea mata yang telah berubah menjadi silver dan pupil vertikal.

Hal itu dibarengi oleh kristal-kristal hitam yang tumbuh di tangan kanan Naruto yang terpotong hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah tangan utuh yang terbuat dari kristal hitam dan corak seperti jilatan api merah di kepalan tinjunya.

A-chan yang merasakan gelagat aneh serta pancaran energi yang luar biasa itu mulai mengambil posisi siaga.

"AEGIS!"

Dengan sebuah teriakan menggelegar, tangan kiri Naruto mulai diliputi cahaya keemasan yang terdistorsi dan mulai menampakkan bentuk sebuah perisai. Sebuah perisai emas yang memiliki tinggi satu meter dengan lebar setengah meter itu memancarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan bagi para iblis.

Namun tampaknya Naruto belum selesai membuat orang disana menahan napas mereka saat Naruto kembali menyerukan sebuah nama senjata yang mengingatkan mereka kembali pada insiden Kokabiel.

"EXCALIBUR!"

sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dengan seketika seakan menjawab seruan dari Naruto. Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang emas dari dalam lingkaran sihir.

Dua buah senjata suci terkuat saat ini termaterialisasi oleh sihir Naruto. Kedua senjata itu adalah racun paling berbahaya bagi seorang iblis.

A-chan yang tidak ingin kakak tercintanya itu melakukan sesuatu langsung menghilang kembali dalam jurusnya Kyoukasuigetsu. Dalam waktu yang teramat singkat A-chan sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan siap menebaskan Mutsunokami miliknya. Namun sayangnya kemampuan shadows form miliknya tidak mampu menembus perisai Aegis, sehingga tebasan A-chan tadi menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat hingga mendorong Issei yang tengah terluka dan Rias dalam posisi berlindung.

BAAAMMM!

Untuk ketiga kalinya A-chan kembali menghilang layaknya hantu dan muncul lagi di atas Naruto dengan sebuah tebasan lain yang diarahkan pada kakaknya itu, namun sama halnya dengan yang sebelumnya serangan itu berhasil dipatahkan dengan perisai emas itu.

Meskipun dibilang berhasil dipatahkan, fakta bahwa lantai yang dipijak Naruto melesak hingga membentuk sebuah kawah dengan diameter 5 meter serta kedalaman setengah meter tidak dapat dipungkiri.

"..!?"

Saat A-chan memperhatikan sosok kakaknya itu dengan seksama akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa kakaknya itu menahan serangannya dengan menutup mata.

Ya. Saat ini Naruto memang benar-benar membunuh indra penglihatannya dan menggunakan seluruh maryoku yang diberikan oleh Index untuk mempertajam insting dan refleksnya. Dengan kata lain Naruto saat ini memaksa seluruh tubuhnya, setiap inti dari sel-sel dalam tubuhnya, memaksa jantungnya dan seluruh otot dibalik kulitnya untuk bekerja melewati batasnya.

Dengan perlahan perisai emas di tangan kiri Naruto mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur bagaikan kaca.

Dengan Excalibur yang masih tersisa di tangan kanannya, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan kehancuran di tempat di mana dia berdiri, saat ini Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengontrol gerakan sundo miliknya, jadi dia hanya bergerak dengan refleks saat menyadari bahwa A-chan tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Memang benar dia tidak dapat melihatnya, namun Naruto merasakannya. Niat membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh adiknya itu.

A-chan saat ini terhenti. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan beban yang dia terima akibat penggunaan Kyoukasuigetsu secara berturut-turut. Rasa takutnya saat ini langsung berubah menjadi panik tak kala melihat kakaknya yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto kenjutsu ougi..."

Dalam terjangan itu Naruto membisikan sebuah kalimat. Sebuah jurus original yang benar-benar berbeda dari Namikazeryuu. Seluruh jurus ini dia kembangkan dalam rangka untuk menghadapi petarung-petarung yang harus dia hadapi dalam kejuaraan kendo tahun kemarin.

Memang benar jika kekuatannya tidak sekuat Namikazeryuu. Namun yang paling unggul dalam jurus ini adalah kombo yang dihasilkan.

"Ichi no tachi!"

Dia menebaskan Excalibur secara diagonal dari kiri ke kanan atas.

"Ni no tachi!"

Kali ini dia berputar 360 derajat dan melancarkan dua tebasan sekaligus.

"San no tachi!"

Sebuah tebasan membentuk pola segitiga terbalik terbentuk.

"Yon no tachi!"

Empat tebasan.

"Go no tachi!"

Lima tebasan.

"Roku no tachi!"

Enam tebasan.

"Hissatsuwaza : Chōkyū Bushin Hazan!"

Dan kali ini Naruto mengakhiri kombonya dengan sebuah overhead slash dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang dia alirkan ke Excalibur hingga sebuah pilar cahaya emas tercipta dengan indahnya.

Tebasan itu mengguncang dimensi buatan itu, dan memotong sebagian besar daerah di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Debu-debu dari puing-puing bangunan itu memenuhi udara hingga mengganggu saluran pernapasan semua orang.

Jurus ini memang Naruto kembangkan demi kejuaraan kendo dengan sahabatnya, namun karena beberapa insiden yang terjadi setelahnya Naruto tidak pernah menyelesaikan jurus itu, dan bahkan sampai sekarang pun jurus itu belum selesai. Pada bayangan Naruto Chōkyū Bushin Hazan sebenarnya memiliki 14 tebasan kombo dan satu jurus pamungkas, namun Naruto masih tidak mampu melebihi 6 tebasan dan satu jurus pamungkas itu.

Serta ini adalah kali pertama dia mengalirkan maryoku sebesar itu dalam satu buah serangan kombo.

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka matanya, dan nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat mendapati sosok adiknya yang saat ini sudah terlindungi oleh sebuah tengkorak kepala naga raksasa yang berbalut aura gelap yang bahkan lebih gelap dari pada aura yang keluar secara alami dari tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan kata lain saat ini dia berniat menggunakan itu.

Asia terus memutar otaknya, berpikir keras jalan keluar untuk mengatasi atau bahkan mengalahkan kakaknya itu. sementara A-chan bertarung menggunakan tubuhnya, hanya itulah yang dapat Asia lakukan.

Jika dilihat dengan seksama tubuhnya yang saat ini digunakan oleh A-chan mungkin tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf, Asia... sepertinya aku memang harus menggunakan itu," ucah A-chan dengan pelan. Untuk Asia yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan "itu" oleh A-chan.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar gumaman pelan A-chan terpaksa terbelalak tak percaya, kalau boleh jujur seluruh bulu kuduk di tubuhnya merinding dan dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Sepertinya apa yang dia duga menjadi kenyataan.

' _Gawat...gawat...gawat... ini tidak bagus, ini berbeda dengan apa yang aku prediksi, jika dia melakukannya pasti keributan yang sangat besar akan terjadi. Tapi jika aku ingin menghentikannya aku juga terpaksa menggunakan itu. tunggu, ini bukan waktunya untuk panik dan mementingkan ego sendiri,'_

Pikiran Naruto terus dilanda gelisah.

Namun pada akhirnya dia telah membulatkan tekad bahwa dia harus menghentikan Asia sebelum dia melakukannya. Bahkan jika dia harus menggunakan itu. wujud sesungguhnya dari kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang bahkan mampu untuk mematahkan kehendak dewa sekalipun.

A-chan langsung melompat menjauh dari kakaknya. Dia membuang Mutsunokami miliknya ke bawah hingga pada akhirnya masuk kembali dalam bayangannya dan mengambil posisi seperti bersiap membacakan mantra dengan menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangannya kanannya seperti biksu.

"Index! Sebisa mungkin tahan tubuhku hingga batas dimana dia tidak dapat hancur. Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan aku menghilang setidaknya selama 10 detik!" teriak Naruto pada Index.

[- **Aku adalah taring kegelapan** -]

Di saat A-chan membacakan mantranya. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil tindakan darurat.

[- **Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan** -]

Dengan satu kalimat itu Naruto saat ini masuk kedalam tempat yang hanya ada air dimana-mana. Langit biru cerah membentang di atasnya dengan beberapa gumpalan awan tipis yang mewarnainya. Di tempat yang teramat kosong itu Naruto berjalan menghampiri sosok objek yang mengisi tempat itu.

Sosok itu terlihat sebagai seorang perempuan yang teramat cantik untuk dapat dideskripsikan, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai dengan indah, kulit yang seputih salju itu terlihat mengkilap terpapar sinar matahari. Dan manik hijau toska itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan rindu.

Orang normal mungkin akan langsung memberikan gelar Yamato Nadeshiko tanpa perlu pertimbangan lagi pada perempuan itu saat pertama meliatnya.

Namun keindahan makhluk indah itu dikotori oleh rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Sosok itu adalah sang dewa yang mengabulkan permintaan.

Izanagi no Mikoto.

Sosok dewa yang menjadi dalang dibalik kekuatan seluruh keluarga Namikaze, orang yang melakukan kontrak dengan Namikaze pertama. Dan dewa yang telah dibunuh oleh Naruto.

"Yo dewa lacur, bagaimana kabarmu," sapa naruto sakratis.

"Aa..aahh... seperti biasa mulutmu memang tidak pernah merasakan bangku sekolah yang layak," ujar Izanagi sambil mendesah berbicara dengan Izanagi, Naruto kembali pada sikapnya yang berandalan dan urakan seperti halnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Dalam kasus itu akan lain lagi ceritanya jika kau membandingkannya dengan tingkah lakumu sendiri,"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya,"

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG MEMUJIMU!"Naruto merasa kesal dengan sikap dari sang dewa itu yang rasanya tidak pernah berubah semenjak pertarungan terakhirnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan sang dewa itu tepat setelah dia membantai habis seluruh anggota Namikaze kecuali keluarganya. Dan sesaat sebelum dia bertemu thanatos dia ditarik masuk kedalam sebuah alam dimensi tak dikenal dan bertarung melawannya satu lawan satu, hingga pada akhirnya dia berhasil menyegelnya dengan bantuan Index.

"Ehem... langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraannya, aku ingin kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu untukku,"

"Ara... aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan meminta bantuan pada perempuan yang telah kau campakan sepertiku," ujarnya dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat dan itu sukses membuat alis Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat orang salah paham seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga sama sekali tidak berpikir dan tidak ada niatan untuk meminjam kekuatanmu, tapi jika adiku mencoba melepas segelnya, maka dia akan jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang aku,"

"Umu... aku baru tahu jika kau itu tsundere... ya, kurasa aku tahu apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan, tapi apa kau yakin dapat menahan kekuatanku ini?"

"Setidaknya aku yakin dapat bertahan selama beberapa detik,"

"Begitu ya... kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi. Jika kau memang sudah yakin maka bersiaplah,"

...

" **Oho Ikazuchi!"**

CTAAARRRR!

Sejumlah besar petir berwarna biru dengan tiba-tiba menyambar daerah itu hingga mengakibatkan seluruh gedung mall itu rata dengan tanah. Lantai-lantai tanah yang dipijaknya kini telah porak-poranda dan menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan yang jatuh berlutut akibat berlindung dari puing-puing bangunan yang berjatuhan.

Halilintar yang menyambar setidaknya selama dua detik itu mereda. Tapi meskipun sudah mereda getaran bumi masih terasa dengan sangat jelas, dan pusatnya berada pada sosok yang saat ini telah berubah wujud dari sosok Naruto yang biasanya menjadi sosok Naruto dengan seluruh permukaan kulit hingga seragamnya berwarna biru muda dengan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sosok itu tengah berdiri dengan wujudnya yang telah berubah dengan derastis.

Akeno yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan menatap tak percaya pada wujud Naruto yang saat ini. Petir yang menyambar-nyambar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu benar-benar sama dengan petir suci yang dia keluakan beberapa saat yang lalu dengan kekuatan datenshi yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Namun, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukannya dia hanyalah manusia, dan sekalipun dia berubah menjadi iblis itu bukan berarti akan ada kekuatan baru yang terlahir. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang seperti Naruto dapat menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu, Akeno benar-benar penasaran.

Semakin dia memperhatikan sosok pemuda pirang itu ingatan tentang pertarungan hidup mati antara pemuda itu dan Kokabiel kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya. Jika dia tidak salah ingat listrik berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu sebelum dia melakukan serangan terakhirnya.

' _Tapi kekuatan itu hanya sebuah legenda... mungkinkah..."_

Pandangannya kembali menajam ke arah Naruto sebelum cahaya kebiruan keluar dari tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya menghilang dari tempat itu bersamaan dengan iblis-iblis yang masih tersisa.

Karena keadaan yang kian lama kian berbahaya, Grayfia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rating game kali ini dengan menteleport paksa semua peserta kecuali Naruto dan Asia, karena tingkat energi yang berada di sekitar mereka telah masuk dalam tingkatan berbahaya. Jadi dia tidak dapat memindahkan mereka berdua sebelum seluruh energi itu mereda.

Seluruh pasang mata yang melihat pertarungan kedua orang tu penuh dengan rasa takjub namun juga mengigil secara bersamaan. Karena kekuatan keduanya kini sudah keluar dai kekuatan manusia maupun iblis pada umumnya.

Kekuatan seorang dewa.

Satu kata itu mungkin lebih mudah mereka pahami saat meihat sosok Naruto yang terbalut petir putih kebiruan, sementara A-chan yang saat ini terlindungi leh tengkorak kepala naga yang mengeluarkan aura kehitaman yang teramat pekat, namun tampaknya tengkorak itu mulai runtuh sedikit demi sedikit akibat mantra inkranasinya di hentikan oleh petir Naruto tadi.

Sosok A-chan saat ini tengah terduduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan menatap kakaknya yang saat ini mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti sosok orang yang ingin melakukan tos, tapi A-chan tahu jika kakaknya itu tidak sedang ingin melakukan itu, karena jika di lihat dari hilangnya ekspresi di wajahnya dia tahu jika kakaknya itu tengah marah padanya.

Pedang Excalibur yang tadi dia pedang tampaknya telah menghilang bersamaan dengan sambaran petir yang meratakan bangunan yang mereka tempati sebagai arena bertarung.

Ada satu alasan kenapa A-chan begitu menghormati Naruto hingga menjurus ke brother complex adalah dia merasa, jika kakaknya itu jauh. Jauh lebih berbahaya dari apa pun, meskipun sang kakak sendiri tidak mengetahui akan hal itu, namun A-chan tahu. Entah itu karena intuisi perempuannya atau mungkin instingnya.

Saat pertama dia terbangun dan melihat kakaknya itu dia yakin, bahwa sosok yang menjadi kakak dari inangnya itu adalah eksistensi yang jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang dia.

Dan saat ini dia berhasil membuatnya marah. Tangan yang tadinya membentuk pose toss kini berubah seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Secara perlahan sebuah kabut hitam berkumpul di tangannya hingga membentuk sebuah pedang panjang dan besar, bentuknya seperti halnya sebuah nodachi panjang dan berwarna hitam. Listrik yang berkilat di pedang itu begitu berbeda dengan listrik biru yang saat ini membalut tubuhnya, alih-alih biru, listrik yang berkilat sesekali dalam dua detik itu berwarna hitam pekat.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Naruto menebaskan nodachi itu ke bawah...

CTTTAAAAAARRRRR!

Dimensi buatan itu terguncang dengan dahsyat tanpa menunjukan tanda bahwa dimensi itu dapat bertahan untuk setidaknya sepuluh-tidak bahkan 5 menit kedepan. Tepat di mana tebasan itu dilepaskan, sebuah lubang dimensi tercipta menghapuskan segalanya semudah penghapus yang menghapus goresan kapur di papan tulis tanpa menyisakan apa pun.

Seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan itu hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, bulu kuduk mereka dipaksa merinding melihat hal itu. Sementara beberapa orang menyaksikan khawatir ke orang yang menjadi sasaran serangan itu.

Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak diperlukan, karena tebasan itu hanya mengenai samping Asia. Tepat beberapa sentimeter di sampingnya sebuah dimensi kosong terngaga menyisakan kehampaan.

Sosok A-chan yang saat ini menguasai tubuh Asia secara total hanya mampu berlutut lemas dengan air mata berlinang dan wajah kosong menandakan rasa takut yang tak terkira. Aura hitam dan juga tengkorak kepala naga yang tadinya melindunginya tampak seperti sebuah hayalan belaka setelah melihat kondisinya yang saat ini.

Jauh dalam pikiran terdalamnya dia sadar, kesalahan terbesarnya saat ini adalah membuat kakaknya itu marah. Dia tahu jika dia seharusnya tidak mencoba menggunakan kekuatan itu, karena jika dia melakukannya, seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab akan berada secara penuh pada Asia dan bukannya dia.

Tapi dia melupakan itu dan malah mencoba menggunakannya, dia salah. Benar-benar salah, A-chan menyadari jika dia salah dan menyesalinya. Dan dia berjanji jika dia tidak akan pernah membantah perkataan kakaknya itu selamanya entah apa pun itu. Dan setelah menegaskan itu pada hatinya yang paling dalam kesadaran A-chan langsung lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Meninggalkan sosok A-chan yang saat ini jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang kini telah berdiri dengan begitu sempoyongan jatuh berlutut. Keringat dengan derasnya membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bahkan saat ini tidak dapat merespon Index yang terus berulang kali memanggil "Aruji!" walau hanya dengan jawaban. Dia tidak kuat lagi berdiri, dia tidak kuat lagi menggerakan mulutnya, dan bahkan dia tidak kuat lagi untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

Pertandingan itu pada akhirnya harus di akhiri dengan seri karena tidak ada yang dapat dikatakan menang ataupun kalah. Pertandingan dihentikan karena tingkat keberbahayaan dari dua orang individu telah melampaui batas toleran yang di anjurkan, serta dimensi yang seharusnya di buat sangat kokoh itu sudah terbelah dua dan kini telah hancur tak bersisa.

Meninggalkan dua sosok Namikaze yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

To Be Continue...

.

Detaaaa!... akhirnya... pada akhirnya A-chan muncul juga. Dan begitulah pada akhirnya pertarungan panjang dari rating game ujicoba antara Rias dan Sona. Walaupun yang mencuri perhatian pada akhirnya adalah sang duo Namikaze itu.

Seperti yang tergambar pada adegan di atas, sekalipun Asia telah menjadi iblis, dia tetaplah seorang Namikaze. Mau bagaimanapun orang membantahnya hal itu adalah kenyataannya. Begitu juga dengan kekuatannya.

Dan mungkin banyak yang berpikir jika Naruto terlalu kuat? Sebenarnya hal itu tidak benar sungguh. Untuk pertarungan pedang murni Naruto memang unggul karena Naruto benar-benar memasteri Namikaze nito-ryu, sementara A-chan dan Asia tidak begitu mendalami ito-ryu maupun nito-ryu. Karena dia lebih tertarik dalam battojutshu.

Sebagai bayangan mudahnya seperti ini.

Nagato mewarisi dan mendalami Itto-ryu.

Naruto mewarisi dan mendalami Nito-ryu.

Asia mewarisi dan mendalami Battojutshu.

Agar lebih mudahnya seperti itu. Dan seperti yang terlihat, kemampuan berpedang milik A-chan itu jauh berada di atas xenovia maupun Kiba, bahkan kalau boleh jujur Naruto saat ini sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakan battojutsu. Yang berarti tingkat kejeniusan berpedang A-chan berada di atas Naruto.

Juga sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang masih tidak terlalu paham atau tidak terlalu cermat dalam membaca. Untuk beberapanya akan aku jawab.

Pertama

Q : kenapa naruto bisa menggunakan imagine breaker meskipun dia jadi iblis?

A : jawabannya tidak. Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat menggunakannya, tolong cermati kembali, mungkin yang kamu maksud adalah keraguan rias jika naruto menggunakan Imagine Breaker Reverse bukan? Itu hanyalah kekhawatiran rias karena masih belum tahu jika naruto ternyata tidak dapat menggunakan imagine breaker dan bukannya narutonya bisa menggunakan imagine breaker, paham? Kalau paham baguslah.

Q : apa yang bertarung Cuma pair narusona melawan kelompok rias? & kemana peerage Sona yang lainnya kenapa yang bertarung Cuma narusona pair?

A : sepertinya kalian harus melihat ulang tatanan penulisanku di chapter kemarin. Jika sebuah pertarungan terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tidak mungkin aku menuliskannya secara berpindah-pindah. Jadi aku menuliskannya setelah di sisi lain selesai, lagipula sisi Tsubaki group vs Akeno group memang sedikit lambat dalam bergerak karena beberapa persiapan seperti kelompok Tsubaki yang harus menyiapkan set bawang putih mereka sementara Akeno mencari tempat yang cocok serta menjaga jarak dari lokasi rias untuk mencegah datangnya bala bantuan. Apa dengan begini kalian mengerti? Jika iya terima kasih kalau begitu.

.

Balasan untuk para reviewer non login di chapter kemarin.

 **Wongedan** : eh khamvret kenapa malah di amanin, dianyakan gak salah ape-ape :v

 **Kamvang** : are bingung dengan alurnya? Kurasa ada baiknya jika baca ulang dari awal, jika mau tapi, namun ane menyarankan begitu :v

 **Asd** : siap...

 **Guest** : ah...

 **Guest** : thanks atas ucapannya bray... saya usahakan tidak akan terlalu lama, namun saya tidak dapat janji, tergantung situasi, kondisi dan kantongisasi :v untuk romance... hmm... di tunggu saja, pasti ada kog. :3

 **Guest** : Ou... pasti lanjut...

 **Keita** : thanks and ni dah lanjut...

 **Naru rinne** : sudah saya jelasin di AN jadi bisa di simpulkan sendiri atau mencoba baca ulang dan cermati :v

 **Maki-CaHnHalation25** : yup meskipun itu hanyalah wireless suit yang masih berbagi core dengan core nomer 1 yang ada di Sona, tapi setidaknya kekuatannya dapat menyaingi yang asli, meskipun belum sempurna. Serta naruto sama sekali tidak dapat membuat core baru karena dia masih belum bisa memecahkan metode yang digunakan kakaknya, serta ada bahan khusus yang sudah tidak dapat ditemukan lagi di dunia. Jadi membuat duplikat dari core nomer 1 itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

 **ANAK BAIK DAN RAJIN MENABUNG** : Thanks...

 **Asdf** : udah saya jelasin di AN...

 **Keita** : maaf saya kelupaan gak Update padahal tinggal memperbaiki saja :v

.

Okeh... sudah semua? Kalau sudah semua maka saatnya ane undur diri. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang sudah mulai mereda tensi pertarungannya dan kembali pada kehidupan sehari-hari mereka menjelang habisnya liburan musim panas.

.

Keep Calm & Find Your Talent...(meskipun talent sang author sendiri masih belum ketemu :v)

.

Khakha... bye...

.


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

 **Trouble Maker**

 **Naruto © Masasshi kisimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **-[ Midsummer Knight ]-**

 **.**

Chapter 25 : Tangan Kanan dan Balasan.

.

Di sebuah paviliun yang terletak di ujung paling jauh kediaman Sitri saat ini di jaga begitu ketat oleh para tertinggi fraksi. Karena mereka telah mendapatkan sebuah peringatan jika sebuah distorsi akan terjadi setelah efek dari perubahan iblis dari Naruto berakhir.

Dan di antara para orang-orang penting itu ada sosok gadis remaja berambut hitam dengan manik Amethys yang memancarkan raut khawatir. Rasa khawatir Sona tertuju dengan jelas pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang yang ada tepat di tengah paviliun itu.

Sosok itu adalah Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri semenjak pertarungan rating game uji coba beberapa jam lalu.

Raut khawatir dari Sona kian menjadi saat getaran tiba-tiba terjadi, pandangan setiap orang mulai menjadi semakin aneh. Di pandangan mereka udara tampak seperti memuai, seperti halnya aspal panas di siang hari.

"...gkkk!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menunjukkan gelagat kesakitan sambil meremas dadanya dengan kuat, matanya masih tertutup namun dengan jelas dia saat ini tengah kesakitan.

NGGIIINGGG!

Gelombang pertama mulai muncul, diikuti sebuah suara dengungan yang memekakkan telinga. Serta sebuah barier kasat mata mulai terbentuk mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, barier itu terlihat seperti sebuah bola yang terbuat dari kaca yang terus berputar menghapus segala sesuatu yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Paviliun yang menjadi tempat Naruto saat ini mulai terhapuskan dari dunia sedikit demi sedikit. Seperti terkikis oleh semacam kekuatan yang berputar dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dihitung oleh mata.

"Aku dari dulu selalu merasa penasaran dengan imagine breaker dari Naruto, menurut informasi dari intel yang aku miliki, kekuatan Namikazecenderung berkebalikan dengan sifat yang mendasari diri dari pemilik,"

Azazel tiba-tiba membuka suara dan membuat seluruh perhatian kini tertuju padanya, Sona yang sebenarnya masih merasa khawatir dengan Naruto pun juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu.

"Sebagai contoh Nagato, dia adalah seorang Ryuugoroshi atau dragon slayer namun karena itu kekuatan yang dia miliki merupakan naga itu sendiri. Setelah itu Asia, meskipun aku hanya melihatnya sekilas kemarin, namun aku sudah mendapat kesimpulan jika Asia yang selalu baik hati itu memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, yang mungkin kita kenal sebagai A-chan."

Memang benar masuk akal, apa yang barusan Azazel katakan. Jika melihat dari apa yang sudah terjadi, dan jika memang begitu kenapa Naruto memiliki kekuatan imagine breaker?

"Dan menurut apa yang dikatakan Grimoire Index tempo hari akhirnya aku yakin akan sesuatu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya dengan cukup lama, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada saat aku melatih Naruto sebelum melawan Riser dulu. Naruto begitu benci dalam menggunakan pedang, tapi lihat kemampuan berpedangnya, itu sudah bukan pada tingkat bisa menggunakan, namun memasteri seni berpedang itu sendiri, terlebih satu-satunya sihir yang dapat digunakannya kalau tidak salah namanya "Void Weapon" dia lebih cenderung mematerialisasi pedang dibandingkan senjata lain,"

"Kalau begitu imagine breaker itu apa?" Tanya Sona.

"Itulah yang saat ini memenuhi pikiranku,"

"Kalau boleh jujur, ada satu hal yang begitu membuatku khawatir hingga merujuk ke rasa takut," kata Sirzechs yang sukses membuat Ajuka menaikkan alisnya.

"Seorang maou Lucifer merasa takut?"

"Ya aku takut, takut akan perkataan dari Nagato dulu, dia berkata pada Naruto _'hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat membunuhku di dunia ini'_. Dan sepertinya ketakutanku itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi nyata," Sirzechs

"Apa maksud Anda?" Sona

"Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku tidak bisa tenang adalah _'apa imagine breaker benar-benar hanya menghilangkan kekuatan supranatural saja?'_ jujur saja saat aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, aku merasa takut,"

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Maksudku apakah hanya sihir saja? Dan jika itu memang benar lalu bagaimana kita menjelaskan yang sekarang ini terjadi..." ujar Sirzechs sembari menunjuk paviliun yang kini sudah menghilang dan menyisakan kawah besar berdiameter 8 meter dan kedalaman sekitar 4 meter. Serta di pusat bola imagine breaker itu terlihat sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas kasurnya dengan keringat mengucur deras sambil terus mengerang tanpa suara.

Seluruh iblis di sana membisu dengan apa yang terjadi. Paviliun yang memiliki lebar 5 meter persegi itu musnah tanpa sisa. Bukan hancur tapi musnah, terhapus, dan menghilang. Benar-benar tanpa sisa. Tidak seperti hancur di mana pasti akan meninggalkan puing maupun menciptakan suara, apa yang terjadi di depannya lebih masuk akal jika di sebut terhapuskan.

"I-ini..."

Ajuka terlutut lemas saat melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini, Azazel kehilangan kata-katanya, Serafall terdiam seribu bahasa sambil membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Serta Sona yang menatap dengan berkaca-kaca saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari Naruto.

 _Apa benar imagine breaker hanya menghapuskan sihir?_

Pertanyaan itu layaknya sebuah kalimat penghibur dari fakta yang tergamblang dengan jelas di depan mereka.

"N-naa... Sirzechs yo... apa bukankah lebih baik kita memusnahkannya dulu sebelum semuanya terlambat?"

"!?"

Perkataan dari Falbium barusan sukses membuat Sona terbelak tak percaya. Pada awalnya dia sempat meragukan indra pendengarannya, namun saat melihat raut serius yang terpampang di wajah maou bergelar Asmodeus itu.

Suara berderak terdengar dengan begitu jelas dari tangan Sona yang saat ini terkepal dengan begitu erat. Giginya saling bertaut dengan begitu keras hingga dia yakin jika dia menekankan rahangnya lebih dari ini maka giginya mungkin akan patah.

"JANGAN BERCANDA BRENGSEK!"

"Sona Sitri kau seharusnya tahu bahwa—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU ITU!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Serafall melihat Sona semurka ini. Dan tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia akan membayangkan bahwa akan datang hari di mana Sona menjadi seperti ini. Dan kali ini tampaknya kemarahan itu di tunjukan pada mereka termasuk Serafall sendiri.

Dengan aura keputihan dan bulir-bulir es yang mulai keluar di sekitarnya Sona menatap mereka dengan ekspresi dan aura permusuhan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku tanya padamu... memangnya apa salah dia padamu, apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, apa dia melukaimu? Apa dia melukai keluargamu? Anakmu? Istrimu? Atau bahkan Orang tuamu? Dia tidak melakukan itu... lalu... LALU KENAPA KAU DAPAT MENGATAKAN HAL SEKEJAM ITU BEGITU MUDAH HAH!"

"Sona-chan tolong tenanglah terlebih dahulu..."

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Ingatlah ini baik-baik... bahkan jika kalian semua, atau bahkan seluruh dunia memusuhi Naruto... aku sendiri yang akan menghadapi kalian, meskipun kalian adalah makhluk sebangsaku, keluargaku sekalipun... jika kalian berani mengacungkan senjata pada Naruto maka..."

Untuk sesaat gelang di tangan kiri Sona bereaksi dengan menyala begitu terang, serta dengan seketika naga es berkepala tiga langsung muncul di belakang Sona dan menggeram seolah mengekspresikan rasa marah yang kini tergambar di dalam diri Sona. Mata biru makhluk itu menyala terang seakan siap menjanjikan kematian bagi siapa yang berani menentang tuannya.

"... Aku akan melawan kalian, **bahkan jika itu harus membunuh keluargaku sendiri!** "

Keempat maou mau tak mau dibuat mengambil langkah mundur saat melihat tatapan Sona yang seakan tidak membesar-besarkan omongannya. Dia berkata demikian karena dia merasa mampu melakukannya, tapi bagaimana bisa.

Yondai maou yang menjadi simbol dan kebanggaan dari seluruh kaum iblis merasa ketakutan pada seorang remaja iblis yang bahkan umurnya belum mencapai 20 tahun.

Sona berjalan dengan pasti menuju barier penghapus mutlak itu dengan mantap, tanpa gentar tanpa menengok ke belakang. Di dalam hatinya hanya satu hal yang dia yakini, kenyataan bahwa dia percaya pada Naruto.

"S-Sona-chan apa yang—"

"Serafall hentikan!"

"Azazel, kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

Serafall menatap tak percaya Azazel yang saat ini memeganginya yang hendak menghentikan Sona. "Serafall dengarkan aku. Ada dua alasan kenapa aku menghentikanmu saat ini, pertama karena ini adalah cara terbaik, untuk saat ini Naruto jauh lebih baik di serahkan pada Sona, dan yang kedua adalah... kau tidak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan makhluk itu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Aura yang keluar dari makhluk itu setara-tidak bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan raja naga Fafnir,"

Ya memang benar jika dia merasakan itu. Tapi dia tidak dapat membiarkan adiknya berjalan menuju kematian seperti itu.

Tapi tampaknya kekhawatiran dari Serafall benar-benar tidak diperlukan, saat dia melihat dan meragukan sendiri pandangannya. Sosok Sona yang menerjang barier imagine breaker itu tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Walaupun dengan pasti tanah yang dipijak Sona ikut terhapus namun sosok Sona sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terhapus.

Sesampainya d sana Sona langsung menerjang Naruto. Dan meraupnya dalam dekapan erat dan berharap bahwa setidaknya itu dapat meringankan rasa sakit yang saat ini dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Naruto... maaf,"

Dan bergumam pelan sekalipun dia tahu jikalau bisikannya itu sama sekali tidak dapat menjangkau pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan berdiri selayaknya orang yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. Mata safirnya berkeliling ke segala tempat untuk melihat sekitar namun yang dia dapati adalah sebuah ruangan besar, seperti aula dengan warna serba hitam.

' _Bukankah ini tempat aku pertama bertemu Index dulu?'_

Saat pikiran Naruto

"Hoy Index... Di mana kau!?" Teriakan dari Naruto menggema di dalam kekosongan itu. Dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali hingga pada akhirnya dia merasakan sebuah punggung kecil yang menyandar pada punggungnya, Naruto entah kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menoleh guna melihat punggung siapa itu.

Karena dia tahu, Naruto tahu punggung milik siapa itu.

Tingginya sekitar sedadanya, lebih pendek sedikit ketimbang Sona, namun dia memiliki rambut panjang dia rasa hingga mencapai bawah pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu, Aruji no baka,"

Mendengarkan suara ejekan dari sang grimoire itu membuat satu dari beberapa kekhawatirannya menghilang.

"Syukurlah... Aku pikir kau ikut menghilang bersama bidak iblis yang ada di tubuhku,"

"Hmph! Kau pikir kekuatan semacam Imagine Breaker mampu untuk menghapuskanku? Yah setidaknya selama Aruji tidak menganggapku sebagai keganjilan yang harus menghilang,"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Index entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menyahut dengan cepat.

"Jangan berkata bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menganggapmu sebagai keganjilan yang patut menghilang, kau adalah bagian dariku, tanpa kau sosok NamikazeNaruto tidak akan pernah ada!"

"Kalau memang begitu maka baguslah, namun sayangnya ini adalah perpisahan..."

Langsung saja jalan pikiran Naruto terhenti seketika mendengar Index berkata demikian, namun belum sempat dia mengutarakan keterkejutannya Index melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini semua adalah salah aruji karena menggunakan kekuatan bodoh dari dewa bodoh itu,"

 _'Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... Bukankah dewa bodoh yang kau maksud itu adalah penciptamu!?'_

Tanpa sadar Naruto langsung mengutarakan Tsukkomi dalam pikirannya.

"Dan karena itu pula aku harus mengerahkan seluruh energi sihirku untuk menjaga tubuh aruji agar tidak menguap, dan karenanya juga aku harus tertidur untuk sementara guna memulihkan tenagaku,"

Naruto masih agak sangsi akan pernyataan Index barusan.

"Benarkah hanya sementara?"

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti anak SD yang ditinggal ibunya pulang sih?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku..."

Dug!

Naruto merasakan sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangan kecil di punggungnya.

"Maa... Tidak perlu terlalu di pikirkan, seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, dan selama pikiran itu tidak hilang maka aku akan selalu berada di dalam dirimu,"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu perasaan akan punggung kecil yang bersandar padanya menghilang fi ikuti sebuah langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh.

"Oh iya hampir lupa, sebagai hadiah perpisahan sementara ini aku telah mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan, jadi nikmati nanti setelah kau bangun,"

Naruto dengan seketika membalikkan badannya menghadap sosok yang baru saja berkata dengan nada riang itu.

Di sana dia mendapati sosok siluet gadis kecil yang menghadapnya dengan sebuah senyum ceria. Meskipun begitu Naruto tidak begitu dapat melihat sosok itu karena cahaya yang begitu terang menyinari tepat di belakang sosok Index dan mulai menerangi kegelapan yang menyelubunginya, satu-satunya yang dapat dia ingat hanyalah senyum ceria yang begitu lebar serta surai perak yang tergerai indah.

Tempo itu begitu singkat hingga Naruto berpikir jika momen itu hanya terjadi dalam satu kedipan mata saja hingga pada akhirnya menyisakan ruangan kosong yang hanya di isi olehnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi... Partner," perkataan pelan Naruto menggema ke segala arah, hingga pada akhirnya cahaya tadi ikut menelannya.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Ungu...

Pertama kali yang Naruto lihat saat membuka warna adalah langit ungu kemerahan yang terbentang ke segala arah.

Tubuhnya berat, benar-benar berat, hingga pada level dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto penasaran, ada beberapa hal Naruto harus mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pertama. Kenapa dia tidur ditepat terbuka seperti ini, terlebih dengan keadaan telanjang, jika dia tidak mengikutkan selembar selimut yang membelitnya.

Kedua. Kenapa keadaan di sekitar sini begitu kacau, seperti sebuah kawah besar yang ada di sekelilingnya sementara dia berada di pusat kawah dengan sebuah tempat tidur yang berantakan.

Dan yang terakhir adalah kenapa sosok Sona kini tertidur di sampingnya dengan keadaan sama tanpa busana, terlebih rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, kacamatanya entah pergi ke mana, serta bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

Otak Naruto mulai memikirkan beberapa spekulasi yang masuk akal menurutnya.

Mungkinkah dia mendaki tangga kedewasaan tanpa dia sadari? Atau mungkin Sona menyerangnya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri? Atau mungkin malah sebaliknya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat apa-apa soal ini.

Dan kenapa Sona saat ini terlihat tidur begitu pulas sambil memeluk lengan kanannya? Itu semua masih menjadi sebuah miste- Tunggu dulu ada yang salah di sini... tidak pada awalnya memang semuanya salah namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tidak! Bukannya dada Sona yang saat ini mengganjal melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Bukan juga sesuatu di antara selangkangan Naruto yang mengganjal melainkan sesuatu yang cukup krusial hingga dia menarik ulang segala nafsunya.

' _T-t-t-tangan kananku k-kembali!?'_

Naruto berteriak dalam hatinya akan fenomena yang tidak pernah dia duga dalam hidupnya. Tangan yang putus tidak akan pernah tumbuh lagi. Itu adalah hukum paten yang ada di dunia kedokteran. Namun apa yang sedang terjadi ini benar-benar nyata.

Sensasi dari setiap pori-porinya, rasa lembut danhangat dari himpitan... ehem... dada Sona juga dapat dia rasakan dengan begitu nyata, dengan kata lain ini benar-benar tangan asli.

Tapi kenapa?

' _Mungkinkah ini hadiah yang dimaksud Index tadi?'_

Dia ingat bahwa Index berkata berkata untuk menikmati hadiahnya setelah bangun, awalnya dia sempat curiga dengan kata 'menikmati' dan bukannya menggunakan. Inikah yang dia maksud? Sensasi lembut, hangat dan kenyal yang menghampiri seluruh pori-pori tangannya ini, serta sensasi agak basah dari keringat yang sedikitnya keluar dari pori-pori lembut itu...

' _Tidak tunggu... ini jadi terdengar bahwa aku adalah orang yang mesum!?'_

Walaupun pada kenyataannya Naruto memang tidak jauh beda dengan laki-laki normal pada umumnya. Karena tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak mesum di dunia ini, walaupun begitu ada dua tipe laki-laki mesum, yang pertama adalah mesum terbuka, contoh... tidak perlu di sebutkan, dan yang kedua adalah mesum yang tertutup, contoh... karena alasan tertentu nama tidak dapat di sebutkan.

"...Ngghh,"

' _Oh ayolah kumohon padamu, jangan mendesah seperti itu... sebagai orang baik aku juga ada batasnya tahu!'_ batin Naruto terus berteriak panik saat Sona yang tanpa tahu situasi malah mendesah erotis yang sukses membuat hati Naruto kembang-kempis tak karuan. Sementara nafsunya yang saat ini terus membisikan kata kata "Lanjutkan... lanjutkan... lanjutkan..." seperti sebuah kampanye pilkada.

"Ngghhhh..."

' _AAHH! Kau sengaja! Kau pasti sengaja kan! Ngaku, kau-pasti-Sengaja kan! KAN!'_

Teriakan hati Naruto semakin kencang saat sebuah erangan yang lebih keras keluar dari mulut Sona di ikuti Sona yang semakin erat memeluk tangan kanannya. Serta semakin kerasnya deklarasi dari nafsu Naruto yang kini tampaknya sudah mulai ricuh.

"Ngghh... Naruto?"

' _Oh bagus akhirnya kau ban-GYAAAA! Dada! Dada! Dadamu kelihatan bego!"_

Untung saja Naruto hanya berteriak dalam hati, karena dia pasti akan mati malu akibat berteriak seperti seorang perempuan saat melihat Sona yang mulai bangun dan duduk menghadap Naruto, dan dari posisinya saat ini, dengan jelas tubuh bagian atas Sona terpampang di depan Naruto tanpa halangan apa pun. Hingga membuat refleks Naruto berteriak, dan nafsu Naruto ingin segera menerkam kedua bukit itu dengan tangannya.

' _GAAA... TANGANKU KRAM!'_

Mungkin karena digunakan sebagai guling oleh Sona hingga membuat tangan kanannya kini tidak dapat di gerakan.

Namun segala hal akan nafsu dan juga gejolak batin dalam hati Naruto langsung sirna saat melihat senyum di wajah Sona dihiasi oleh air mata yang kini mulai menganak sungai di wajah cantiknya.

Manik amethys yang biasanya memancarkan ekspresi tegas itu kini dipenuhi oleh raut lega bercampur khawatir serta beberapa emosi yang sedikit banyak sudah Naruto terka.

"Kenapa?"

"...?"

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Sona, karena dia baru saja bangun tak lama sebelum Sona tetapi malah di suguhi dengan sebuah pertanyaan. namun air mata yang keluar dari mata indah itu mulai membasahinya yang terbaring tepat di bawah Sona membuatnya terdiam.

Satu hal yang Naruto yakini, orang yang menyebabkan gadis itu menangis adalah dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal senekat itu hanya untuk iblis egois sepertiku, kenapa?" Air mata Sona tampaknya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti dan malah semakin deras menghujani Naruto saat Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum teduh di wajahnya dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa... katakan padaku kenapa!?"

"..."

Mata Sona melebar kaget saat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sona, namun tidak ada apa pun yang keluar dari sana, hanya sebuah gerak bibir yang dapat Sona tangkap. Dan kembali diakhiri oleh sebuah senyuman, namun kali ini adalah senyum kaku.

Kata-kata yang Naruto ungkapkan tadi adalah『Kurasa itu tidak mungkin,』.

"Naruto... jangan katakan kalau kau kehilangan suaramu? Katakan kalau itu bohong! Jawab aku kalau itu bohong BODOH!"

Namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, tetap senyuman kecil yang terukir di wajah Naruto menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sona barusan. Tubuh Sona jatuh lemas dan menimpa Naruto, tepat di atasnya.

Wajah mereka berhadapan dengan begitu dekat membuat Naruto untuk sesaat terpesona akan manik Amethys yang begitu indah di depannya, namun bagi Sona yang saat ini diliputi oleh sebuah penyesalan, hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu keras.

Naruto dapat merasakan nafas memburu dari Sona. Wajahnya tampak begitu kacau di mata Naruto, namun tetap saja hal itu tidak menghilangkan kecantikan asli dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, kenapa kau bisa tahan bersama denganku meskipun kau tidak mendapat apa pun selain luka-luka di setiap tubuhmu, jika itu soal uang... jika itu soal uang, aku akan membayarmu sebanyak apa pun jadi... maukah kau berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini, maukah kau bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, maukah kau tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku yang hanya merugikanmu, maukah kau melupakan segalanya tentang pengakuanku dan juga tentang... diriku,"

Suara Sona begitu parau, air matanya masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti. Nafasnya memburu saat berkata demikian.

"!?"

Sona merasa terkejut saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang mendorong kepalanya hingga mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto. Tangan itu adalah tangan kanan Naruto yang sudah sembuh dari kesemutan. Dan langsung meraup belakang kepala Sona dan mendekatkannya padanya.

" _ **Itu tidak mungkin,"**_

Suara barusan tidak di ucapkan Naruto langsung ke kepala Sona lewat sentuhan dari mereka. Sona bahkan tidak merasa penasaran akan bagaimana Naruto melakukannya, karena saat ini dia tengah terhanyut dalam perasaannya.

"Tapi kenapa, jawab aku kenapa?"

" _ **Apakah aku perlu menjawab itu? Asal kau tahu... pertanyaanmu barusan layaknya sebuah kalimat retoris bagiku,"**_

"..." Sona tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, yang dia lakukan masihlah menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi meminta sebuah jawaban.

Naruto mendesah panjang...

" _ **Pertanyaanmu itu entah kenapa mirip dengan salah satu dari cerita favoritku, tentang petualangan seorang pencuri dan putri kerajaan, sang pencuri pada awalnya datang ke kerajaan sang putri untuk menculik putri itu, namun banyak hal yang terjadi hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi rekan petualang. Sang pencuri membantu putri itu mengungkap kenapa sang ratu ibunya sendiri mulai menggila dan menyulut api peperangan kembali, dan banyak yang terjadi setelahnya mulai dari banyak negara yang hancur, kerajaan sang putri juga mengalami kehancuran parah, hingga fakta besar bahwa sang putri ternyata bukanlah anak kandung dari sang ratu, namun sang pencuri tetap berada di samping sang putri hingga akhir.**_

 _ **Hingga pada akhirnya sang putri yang tengah depresi akan fakta bahwa dia bukanlah anak kandung dari ratu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada sang pencuri,**_ _ **『**_ _ **Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, aku bukanlah seorang putri, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?**_ _ **』"**_

"lalu... apa jawaban sang pencuri?" Jawab Sona lemah.

" _ **Itu hanya karena aku ingin berada di sampingmu,"**_

"!?"

Sona terkejut saat Naruto menarik wajahnya semakin dekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman tulus yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Sona terhanyut dalam keheningan hingga dia tanpa sadar mulai menutup matanya dan hanyut akan ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seluruh pikiran Sona kosong, dengan wajah merah padam Sona seakan seperti sebuah robot yang kehabisan baterai.

"Oya... Oya... pagi-pagi sudah panas saja, jika kalian tidak segera memakai pakaian dan pergi dari sana, kalian akan masuk angin lo,"

Sebuah suara dari atas kawah itu menghancurkan suasana serba pink tadi dan sukses menarik kembali Sona ke dunia nyata.

"Gyaaa!"

Dengan sontak Sona langsung berteriak dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut dan merangkul tubuh Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Tidak perlu panik seperti itu segala kenapa, lagian aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh anak-anak. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, cepat keluar dari sana dan berkumpul di ruang tengah semuanya sudah berkumpul di sana.

Selepas mengucapkan itu Azazel pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja telanjang itu dan pergi ke ruang tengah kediaman Sitri.

" _ **Bisa tidak kau melepaskanku? Lagipula Azazel juga sudah pergi,"**_

Tetapi bukannya melepaskannya, Sona malah semakin memper erat pelukannya. Dengan perlahan kepala Sona menyembul keluar dari ujung selimut yang menutupi Naruto hingga dadanya dan menatap remaja pirang itu dengan tatapan sedikit sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya sehingga mulai menggelitik naluri Naruto untuk mencubitnya.

Tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin bagi dirinya yang saat ini.

"Karena kau sudah melakukan hal itu tadi, maka kau harus tanggung jawab," Sona berkata dengan pipi menggembung.

' _Tanggung jawab?'_

Sementara Naruto di bingungkan oleh pernyataan Sona barusan. Gadis iblis keturunan Sitri itu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut dan mulai merangkak turun ke arah sebuah benda yang sudah Sona rasakan mengganjal sejak awal.

" _ **Tu-tu-tunggu... Sona apa yang mau kau lakukan!?"**_

Tentu saja Naruto panik ketika dia mendapati ada seorang gadis seumurannya yang kini dalam keadaan telanjang bulat merangkak turun ke tempat di mana merupakan salah satu dari ciri-ciri pembeda antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan juga pusat dari harga diri seorang laki-laki.

"K-kau harus bertanggung jawab karena ini,"

" _ **Tidak tunggu bukan itu masalahnya... Sona-san Moshi...moshi... jangan, berhenti sampai di situ... jangan sentuh John kecil, tidak tunggu jangan di jilat... aku bilang jangan! TIDAAAAK!"**_

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Sona berjalan memasuki ruang tengah sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang saat ini ditempati oleh Naruto yang karena suatu alasan sedang dalam mood yang begitu buruk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sona yang entah kenapa ekspresinya begitu cerah ketimbang biasanya serta nuansa serba pink di sekitarnya tampak dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan Naruto sudah yakin jika dia akan mendapat berondongan pertanyaan. Dan tampaknya hal itu benar saja.

"Uzumaki-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Uzumaki-san bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Uzumakicchi apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

"Nii-san kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu,"

Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini terlebih dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini.

"Kalian ini bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih? Naruto-kun baru saja sadar, jadi tolong jangan hujani dia dengan pertanyaan seperti ini,"

Tampaknya Naruto tidak perlu khawatir akan hal ini karena dia yakin Sona akan mengatasinya entah bagaimana caranya seperti barusan. Namun sayangnya beberapa orang sadar akan perbedaan cara Sona memanggil Naruto yang sekarang.

"Naruto...kun? heeh... jadi begitu ya hmmm..."

Rias adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi dan mulai menyeringai saat melihat rona merah yang dengan perlahan menghiasi wajahnya. "k-kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu!?"

"Bukan apa-apa yang lebih penting selamat kalau begitu," balas Rias yang masih belum kehilangan seringainya. Sambil memukul-mukul pundak Sona berulang kali dan tentu saja dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat.

Dan orang selanjutnya yang menyadari hal itu adalah seseorang yang begitu tidak disangka-sangka. "Nii-san Sona-kaichou Omedeto!" ujar Asia dengan lantang sambil mencurahkan sebuah senyum sumringah.

Sona yang mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari Asia wajahnya menjadi lebih dan lebih merah.

Beberapa iblis lain mulai paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Rias dan Asia kini mulai menunjukkan raut terkejutnya.

"Uwaaahh... akhirnya... pada akhirnya hari ini terjadi juga, akhirnya kaichou berhasil menjinakkan Uzumaki-san,"

Pernyataan polos dari Momo sang bishop dari Sona itu sukses melahirkan sebuah perempatan tepat di kening Naruto. Memangnya dia itu hewan apa pakai dijinakkan segala.

Sementara Sona yang saat ini tidak dapat berkata apa pun karena rasa malu yang sudah kelewat batas, Naruto lah yang saat ini menjadi bahan bulian dari para iblis-iblis itu. Dan karena rasa kesal yang sudah kelewat batas, Naruto mengambil sebuah whiteboard kecil di sampingnya dan menggoreskan spidol dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dengan tangan kanannya.

Trakk! Trakk!

Suara papan putih di pukul-pukulkan membuat para iblis kembali dari kegaduhan mereka dan menatap Naruto sebagai sumber suara. Di sana Naruto sudah menunjukkan sebuah papan putih berukuran 15x10 cm di tangan kanannya. Tepat di atas papan itu terdapat tulisan dengan emotikon tiga buah perempatan yang mengekspresikan bahwa Naruto sedang marah.

『Kalian Semua Berisik!』

"Eto... kenapa ditulis?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Sona menjelaskan pada semuanya perihal efek samping dari penggunaan kekuatan dahsyat kemarin Naruto kehilangan kontrol akan setengah tubuhnya hingga saat ini dia tidak dapat berjalan atau bahkan menggerakkan bagian kiri dari tubuhnya. Serta akibat itu juga Naruto kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya.

Pada awalnya mereka panik saat mendengar Naruto tidak dapat berjalan dan bicara, terutama Asia, namun saat Sona mengatakan jika itu hanya untuk sementara akhirnya kepanikan mereka mulai mereda, meskipun tidak hilang sepenuhnya.

Namun mereka memilih mengesampingkan hal itu dan masuk ke dalam pokok pembicaraan yang menjadi topik akan pertemuan kali ini.

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

"Maaf coba katakan sekali lagi?" Sona bertanya seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Rias merupakan kesalahan dari sistem pendengarannya.

"Kita akan ke pantai!"

Dengan mantap sang hieress dari keluarga iblis Gremory itu mengulangi kalimatnya yang sukses membuat Sona meraup wajahnya sendiri sambil mendesah panjang.

"Libur musim panas hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi dan kau masih ingin pergi ke pantai? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik kau menyelesaikan PR musim panasmu terlebih dahulu?" seperti yang diharapkan dari sang ketua OSIS pemikirannya pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya pelajaran.

"Mou... kau terlalu kaku Sona, kau harus ingat kalau ini adalah libur musim panas terakhir kita di bangku SMA apa lagi kau sudah..." sambil melirik Naruto. "... Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau membuat sebuah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu?"

"Itu..."

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Sona runtuh satu persatu akibat celotehan Rias barusan. Batin Sona kenapa dia harus mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa terakhir di SMA sih kan Sona jadi susah untuk menolaknya.

Sraak! Sraak!

Sebuah suara spidol menggores papan terdengar dari arah Naruto. Selesai menuliskan apa yang ingin dia kataka, Naruto menunjukkan papan putih itu dengan tangan kanannya.

『Aku Tidak ikut,』

"EH!?"

Pernyataan itu tentu saja membuat semua iblis di sana kaget.

Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi sulit di terka saat seluruh tatapan mata mengarah padanya, dengan sedikit usaha dia menoleh ke samping menghindari tatapan itu. Dari setiap iblis yang ada di ruangan itu hanya satu iblis yang mengerti alasan Naruto menolak itu.

Dia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu dan dengan paksa mengarahkan wajah itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kau harus ikut!"

Sosok itu adalah Sona yang secara tegas menekankan kalimat itu sebagai sebuah perintah yang tidak dapat di bantah. Naruto tahu jika Sona yang seperti ini adalah sosok Sona yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa di ajak bicara, tapi pemikirannya masih belum berubah.

"..."

"Kau tidak merepotkan, jika aku bilang kau harus ikut ya kau harus ikut."

"..."

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak merepotkan, jika kau ingin aku senang maka kau harus ikut, dan jika kau tidak ikut maka aku juga tidak ikut!"

"..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian sementara aku pergi bersenang-senang,"

Meskipun Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan niatnya, atau bahkan menuliskannya dalam sebuah kalimat, Sona paham betul dengan apa yang ingin Naruto katakan. Dia tidak ingin jadi beban, keadaannya yang saat ini hanya akan mengganggu atmosfir dari kegembiraan yang akan terjadi, karena itu Naruto takut untuk ikut.

Namun Sona, gadis itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Entah karena alasan apa, hati Naruto terasa hangat saat melihat senyum simpul di wajah gadis itu dari dekat. Padahal belum genap satu hari semenjak ciuman yang dia lakukan pada gadis itu namun saat ini wajah gadis itu telah kembali berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ughu..."

"!?"

Dengan panik Sona langsung menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara aneh dari belakangnya.

Wajah Sona sedikit merona merah meskipun diikuti sebuah keringat jatuh di dahinya saat melihat bahwa hampir semua iblis di sana yang mewek-mewek gak jelas.

"Ughu... walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan entah kenapa *Snoorh* aku merasa terharu *snoorh*"

"Sona... aku tak tahu jika perasaanmu pada Naruto hingga sedalam itu..."

"Naruto... bisa tidak kau tidak mendrama di sini... kau mau membuatku menangis apa!?"

"Hyoudo brengsek! Jangan usapkan ingus menjijikanmu itu di bajuku!"

Mengabaikan berbagai macam tingkah laku dari dua keluarga iblis itu Sona kembali menatap sosok pemuda pirang yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu sekilas mulai menunjukkan senyumnya, senyuman yang begitu Sona sukai.

"Jadi begitu ya..." ujar lemah Rias yang mulai mengerti alasan kenapa Naruto tidak ingin ikut.

Tidak ingin jadi beban.

Mungkin itu hanya merupakan sebuah kalimat ringan yang tak berarti. Namun bagi orang yang mengalami kondisi seperti Naruto, itu sudah pasti menjadi penghambat dan juga bahan pikiran yang sulit hilang.

Namun Naruto melupakan satu hal.

"Apa yang kau ini katakan, Naruto..." perkataan lantang Issei membuat Naruto menghadapnya. "Jika itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika kau tidak bisa jalan, maka aku akan menggendongmu, sebagai seorang teman. Meninggalkan temannya yang tengah kesusahan itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan, bukan begitu?" Lanjut Issei sambil menyikut Saji yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yup itu benar sekali, yah... meskipun kita gak seakur-akur itu, tapi tidak mungkin kami akan menuruti permintaanmu itu, lagi pula jika kau dalam kesulitan muridmu yang satu itu pasti dengan senang hati akan membantu." Sahut Saji sambil menunjuk Xenovia.

『Tidak, dia bukan muridku,』

"Itu benar aniki. Jika perlu aku akan menggendongmu sendiri entah itu di depan atau di belakang, dengan gaya sundo,"

『Tidak..tidak..tidak... siapa yang ingin di gendong olehmu, terlebih gaya sundo tidak diperuntukkan untuk itu, goblok,』

Naruto sungguh tidak paham dengan apa isi dari kepala ini bocah satu. Padahal kesan pertama Naruto saat melihat Xenovia untuk yang pertama kalinya adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang jarang bicara namun berkemampuan tinggi.

Tetapi apa yang dia lihat kini hanyalah seorang cewek bego yang bahkan Naruto tidak terlalu yakin jika ada apa pun dalam isi kepalanya. Atau mungkin isi kepalanya ikut hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya statusnya sebagai manusia.

Masalah itu hanya tuhanlah yang tahu akan jawabannya.

Satu-satunya yang Naruto harapkan adalah mendapatkan sebuah hari tenang tanpa adanya hal-hal aneh dan sesuatu hal yang berbau supranatural, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin, karena setelah semua ini, jalurnya untuk kembali telah hilang. Dan kata supranatural itu sendiri sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

『Aku kembali wahai kehidupanku yang penuh sial...』

.

To Be Continue...

.

Yaa... yah... sepertinya updatetan kali ini jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya yang hingga satu bulan lebih. Kira-kira ada apa ya? Jika kalian berpikir seperti itu maka, aku mungkin hanya dapat menangis lebai sambil bertanya "begitu tidak bisa diharapkannya kah diriku ini?" Sambil mewek-mewek.

Yah walaupun itu tadi hanyalah omong kosong dari orang yang lagi lapar. Alasan kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat mengupdate cirita ini adalah ada beberapa review yang entah kenapa membuat ku tergelitik ingin segera menjawabnya. Setidaknya beberapa yang punya akun sudah aku jawab pertanyaannya, namun yang guest tetap harus di jawab lewat balasan dalam fic.

Dan maka dari itu aku mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati hingga akhirnya aku merasa seperti kembali pada diriku sewaktu masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMK. Gimana rasanya ingin segera membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian.

Okeh akan aku jabarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benak kalian.

Pertanyaan yang intinya. Jika Asia sekuat itu, kenapa dia bisa mati dari malaikat jatuh sekelas reynare dan jika Asia telah menjadi iblis kenapa A-chan masih ada di dalam tubuh Asia?

Pertanyaan ini tampaknya menjadi pokok masalah yang banyak ditanyakan.

Oke akan aku jawab dengan rinci jadi tolong diperhatikan baik-baik. dan maaf jika ini mengandung sedikit spoiler.

 **Pertama**. karena pada saat itu a-chan sedang dalam keadaan tertidur, terlebih berbeda dengan sistem bijuu, a-chan dalam diri Asia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat kejadian yang terjadi di luar. sebagai buktinya dia tidak mengenal Sona.

 **Kedua**. a-chan tidak dapat bangun dan mengambil alih tubuh Asia tanpa seijin dari Asia sendiri.

 **Ketiga**. alasan kenapa Asia tidak membangunkan a-chan saat dibunuh oleh Asia adalah pertama dia tidak tahu jika dia akan mati. tolong bayangkan jika kalian menjadi aisa, apa kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu menit dua menit kedepan? tidak bukan, begitupun Asia dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika dia akan mati. dan juga dia masih dalam keadaan merasa bersalah dan berdosa semenjak dia diusir dari gereja.

 **Keempat**. alasan kenapa Asia membangunkan a-chan saat ini adalah karena dia tidak ingin kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi, dalam tanda kutip kematiannya. dia mendengar dari Rias dan kawan-kawan tentang bagaimana Naruto mengamuk dan menghilang berhari-hari semenjak itu. dia tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. terlebih saat ini dia telah memiliki keluarga yang begitu berharga dan dia sayangi.

 **Kelima Dan Yang Terakhir**. alasan kenapa Asia menidurkan a-chan dengan paksa dan dalam kurun waktu yang begitu lama adalah karena perintah dari kakaknya Nagato. "jangan pernah menggunakan kekuatan Namikazemu apapun yang terjadi," Nagato memang tidak tahu akan eksistensi a-chan, namun dia tahu jika dalam diri Asia kekuatan dari darah Namikazetetap ada. namun itu adalah cerita untuk lain waktu pasalnya kalimat itu juga merupakan hint besar yang mengarah pada konflik utama dalam fic ini.

apa dengan ini semuanya sudah jelas?

.

Dan sekarang adalah balasan untuk para guest sekalian.

 **Guest** : huh. Apa yang kau maksud dengan sok? Aku memang di sini membuat 3 orang Namikaze itu kuat luar biasa dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri. Dan kenapa kau menggunakan kata "lonte" sebagai ganti "pair" atau "pasangan"? apakah mungkin kau juga menyebut pacar atau istrimu dengan sebutan lonte? Tolong dengan sangat perhatikan kembali kata-katamu saat menulis terimakasih. Dan untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu udah di jawab di atas, lalu kalau maksudmu adalah kenapa a-chan masih ada sekalipun dia iblis? Maka jawabannya simpel, bayangkan saja kenapa Ddraig masih ada dalam tubuh Issei walaupun dia sudah menjadi iblis, simpel kan?. Dan thanks atas reviewnya.

 **Aaaku** : eto... sepertinya aku juga kagak begitu mengerti dengan review yang ini :v. Apa ini karena akunya yang lelah ya? :v

 **Aaaku** 2 : nah aku sendiri juga kagak ngitung :v kalau dari urutan guest yang ke 3 dan kalau semua kayaknya sekita yang ke 10.

 **Devil** : oke broo...

 **Devil kaca** : siap boss dan mungkin kembali agak lama, entah satu minggu lebih atau mungkin 2 minggu lebih, meskipun enggak sampe satu bulanan.

 **Guest** : itulah yang namanya keajaiban genre Shounen :v

 **Guest** : saya usahakan :v

 **Guest** : jawabannya ada di ujung langit, eh maksudnya di atas :v

.

Dan masalah apa naru sona sudah melakukan "itu" atau belum maka jawabannya adalah... Belum :v, mereka tidak sempat melakukan itu. Dan dengan kata lain keduanya masih perjaka dan perawan :v .

Dan bagi yang mengharapkan lemon di fic ini maka sayang sekali kalian mungkin hanya akan mendapatkan harapan palsu karena jikapun ada beberapa adegan yang sediki... ya... begitulah... maka sisanya akan aku serahkan pada imaginasi kalian sendiri-sendiri.

Update mungkin kali ini akan mulai teratur pada sabtu malam minggu entah itu satu minggu atau dua minggu, tapi aku usahakan tidak akan lebih dari itu.

Okeh setelah segala kewajiban sudah terpenuhi, sekarang saatnya author kembali pada sleep mode. Jadi sampai jumpa minggu depan...

.

Keep Calm & Find Your Talent.

.

.


End file.
